The Contract
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Rabastan/Harry! NO UNDERAGE! The only way Harry can get free of those who wish to use him is to agree to an already made betrothal contract created by Dorea Black-Potter. Will this simple thing change the course of Harry's predestined future? Will he remain neutral or will he turn dark when he learns everything Dumbledore's done?
1. Chapter 1

The Contract

Chapter 1

* * *

To say Harry had been overwhelmed would be putting it lightly, as he walked with Hagrid towards Gringotts. He had an answer to everything that had plagued him for so long. Why he was able to do the things he did, what really happened to his parents, and why everyone was so nice towards him and more importantly why everyone was looking at him, watching him as if he was some sort of messiah. After spending his entire life ignored it was a bit much for him to take.

He liked the goblins, they weren't treating him any differently to any other Wizard. Now wasn't that weird to say? He was a wizard! He was going to a school to learn how to use magic. Zeroing in on Hagrid whispering – or attempting to – about something secret in a vault he was to pick up for Dumbledore. 'You-Know-What in vault You-Know-Which' if it was such a secret why collect it with so many people in the bank? Why not go to a room and ask the goblin there?

There were plenty rooms, Harry observed as they wandered towards the cart. He had to smother his amusement at how green Hagrid went when they went for the ride. Personally, Harry found it thrilling to say the least. As they barrelled along underground vaults, at a speed that was faster than most cars went. It had to be under London…way lower than even the train stations. How had nobody managed to find it? It had to be protected by magic.

Another thing he quickly realized, that his Aunt Petunia had to be lying about his parents being unemployed. Otherwise how did they have so much money to give to him if that was the case? Although, after mentally calculating it all, along with what they said he'd need, he realized there wouldn't be a massive pile left over after Hogwarts. It was more than he had before so he couldn't complain. Scooping up what had been recommended to him, Harry returned to the cart and on they went.

He feared that the hatred Vernon and Petunia had wouldn't extent to his money. Could he even try to stop them he wondered?

Just as they were about to leave, a goblin spoke up, "Mr. Potter, your account manager, Trerx would like a moment of your time."

"We have to go, I gotta get Harry his things for school," Hagrid said immediately, almost as if he had anticipated the question.

Harry looked up at the gigantic wizard, observing the beady black eyes filled with anxiety. If he didn't know any better, he would say Hagrid was worried. Why would he be worried about him speaking to his 'account manager?' which surprised him, didn't they cost money.

"As I said, just a moment of Mr. Potter's time," Bofze replied, unperturbedly staring up at Hagrid without any emotion showing on his face.

"Come on, Harry, let's go get yer things," Hagrid insisted trying to guide Harry out of the bank. Albus had asked him to make sure the goblins didn't overwhelm Harry with their legal jargon so young. That he would tell Harry at a pace that was more suited for his young mind. The order had come from Albus, so of course, Hagrid was going to do his level best to see it through.

"I'd like to talk to him," Harry insisted, refusing to be directed out of the bank. He wanted to make sure that his Aunt and Uncle – how he loathed calling them that given how they treat him – couldn't touch his money.

Hagrid stopped, staring at Harry with an almost dumb look on his face, "It's nothin' yeh need to worry about, Harry," Harry was just about to nod when Hagrid added, "Albus Dumbledore will tell yeh everything you need to know." Now that raised flags, he didn't know much, but what he did know was that Albus Dumbledore was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, why would his Headmaster have to tell him anything? Why would he even know about his finances? He was so confused.

"That's okay, I'd like to ask…Trerx a few questions anyway," Harry said, which was true enough.

"Are yah sure, Harry?" Hagrid asked again, looking very stuck, he wasn't good with confrontation. He wanted to do what Albus asked of him, but he couldn't exactly drag Harry out of Gringotts or demand he leave, it wasn't in his nature.

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry replied with a bit more backbone, he had so many unanswered questions, he wasn't going to leave without having them answered. Hagrid seemed reluctant to tell him anything, he'd had to coax out what happened to his parents for Merlin's sake. The goblins seemed more straightforward, and Harry suspected they'd tell him exactly what he wanted to know. And the fact Hagrid and Dumbledore were trying to hide things from him didn't endear them to him at all.

"Follow me," the goblin grunted out, turning back towards where they had just been. Instead of heading towards the carts, they made their way towards the rooms, upon opening it he realized they were conference rooms of sorts. "Trerx will be here momentarily,"

Harry nodded as he looked around the room, the gleaming marble walls, filled with a whole paraphernalia of items. Most of them were weapons, like daggers, swords, spears, clubs and what he assumed was wands. A few were encased in glass, and on stands in corners of the rooms. There was a large gleaming white table that would and could fit up to over a dozen people with chairs split equally around it. At the front of the room was a single table, with only one chair behind it. Harry wasn't sure where to sit, so he simply stood, observing everything in the room with keen eyes. Mesmerised by the fact that goblins actually existed and had vaults tunnelled all over London.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," said the goblin, entering the office, flicking the door closed with a click of its fingers, "My name is Trerx, I am the account manager for the Potter vaults,"

"Vaults as in more than one?" Harry asked, green eyes gleaming, already getting more information than he had.

Trerx paused, before walking hastily towards the desk, placing upon the table a large folder. "Yes, for you when you take on the mantle of Lord Potter, an inherited title from your father, and grandfather before him."

"Lord Potter?" Harry repeated blankly, it was a good job he'd insisted on getting answers.

Trerx grunted, giving Harry a look that stipulated he thought him completely stupid. He was not going to repeat himself all morning. "Take a seat, Mr. Potter, while I explain some things to you," he said eventually, after reading from the files in front of him.

Harry nervously did so, taking a seat opposite the goblin trying to stop his nerves getting the better of him.

"Your guardians are Vernon and Petunia Dursley of Number four Privet Drive is this information correct?"

"Yes," Harry said, grimacing.

"Your magical guardian is one Albus Dumbledore is this information also correct?"

Harry swallowed thickly, "I don't know…I just…I thought he was the Headmaster at Hogwarts…"

"You haven't met him?" Trerx asked, his teeth showing ferally, extremely angry over this information.

"No, Sir, not that I remember," Harry said glancing at the floor worriedly. "I…what is a magical guardian meant to do?"

"Do you know nothing of the world in which you were born to Mr. Potter?" Trerx asked incredulously.

"I didn't know anything, Sir, I still don't. I only found out yesterday. My uncle tried to stop me reading my letter or letting me attend. Hagrid brought me here so that I could get my school things." Harry explained entirely subdued.

"He took you without the consent of your guardians?" Trerx asked, then again, all things pertaining to the magical world was down to Albus Dumbledore. He was not liking what he was hearing at all.

Harry's head jerked up, "I want to attend Hogwarts!" he said, his voice strangled, realizing he had put his foot in his mouth. "I…please, Sir," he whispered desperation flowing through him at the realisation that everything could be stolen away before he even got to experience it.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Potter," Trerx replied, somehow not sounding quite so vicious as he had moments earlier. "It seems that Albus Dumbledore was remiss in his duties as your magical guardian. He has told you nothing of your rightful world, you should have come here knowing exactly what to expect. It is the duties and responsibilities of all Magical Guardians."

"Can I…stop it? Stop Dumbledore from being my magical guardian?" Harry asked, licking his dry lips, "Maybe get someone else to help me?" finding himself quite angry that someone could have told him everything about himself, his family, and seen how he was living and that someone had done nothing. All the abuse he'd suffered…it could have been prevented. He could have come here, to live in the magical world.

"There is one way," Trerx informed him, "If you can prove you are capable of looking after yourself you can become emancipated. Which would give you the title of Lord Potter seven years early, but you'd be able to access the entirety of your estate."

"How do I prove that?" Harry asked, his mind reeling. "And what does it mean being given access to my estate?"

"By proving you can live on your own without a guardian, both your Aunt and Uncle as well as your magical guardian." Trerx informed him, this meeting was going on longer than anticipated. "Which I'm afraid is definitely not something that can be done, you know nothing of the magical world, it would hinder your emancipation request. Which had to be done through the Ministry of magic. Unfortunately, your magical guardian holds considerably sway there and would ultimately prevent your emancipation going through."

"But he failed as a magical guardian!" Harry protested, finding himself indignant over what he was hearing.

"That he did, but you must understand he holds a lot of power within the Ministry of magic." the goblin warned him. "A great deal of that power comes from being your magical guardian. Even becoming emancipated early wouldn't stop that power, not until you are fifteen years old and legally able to claim your seats."

"Seats?" Harry whispered utterly bewildered.

"Even if you studied and read everything you could get your hands on…there is no way they'd give you emancipation, Mr. Potter." The goblin warned him, they could do a lot of things, but this wasn't one of them. "I am sorry," and he actually genuinely meant that, which was a first. Most wizarding families he dealt with were quite rude and demanding and he felt nothing for them. For Harry though he did indeed feel sorry.

"What if I tell them I was abused?" Harry whispered, saying the word as though it was something degrading and demeaning. Everyone else he had told didn't believe him, so quite honestly…he didn't think much would come of this conversation.

Trerx's eyes flashed furiously black at the mere mention of the word, "And would that be the truth, Mr. Potter?" eyeing the wizard, trying to gauge his truthfulness. His clothes did suggest they did neglect him though, the income the Dursley's got was in front of him along with the money Dumbledore give them as a stipend for Harry's care should be enough so he got clothes that fit him and food. Food they clearly did not give him judging by how bony he was. while he couldn't see what was under the clothes, his neck, face and hands were all far too thin for a growing eleven-year-old boy. Now that he was looking, he began to suspect that the boy was telling the truth.

Harry merely nodded once, a single time. "Yes," he added as if the nod hadn't been confirmation enough.

Trerx's mind began to calculate every single step he could take in order to help Harry's situation. Each one was nixed inevitably as it either backfired or Dumbledore gained the upper hand. He had too tight a reign on the Ministry of Magic. Then he remembered, Harry's grandmother was Dorea Black. Yet he hadn't come across any information within the Potter file.

Clicking his fingers quickly, bringing everything remotely related to Dorea Black in front of him. Her information should have been part of the Potter files, why it wasn't was a mystery to him. He would need to find the goblin manager in charge of the accounts back then. Silently cursing the bad filing, with pursed lips, almost forgetting Harry was there due to his unnatural silence.

That's when he noticed it.

The contact.

A betrothal contract between a Lestrange and Potter, still incomplete written by Corvus Lestrange and Dorea Black-Potter before they were even parents. Corvus Lestrange was still alive, but Dorea was gone. The next Lestranges Rodolphus and Rabastan were imprisoned in Azkaban, one already married. The brothers had not even a single heir amongst them, and Harry Potter was the last Potter alive today.

It would not do.

Unless…well, he would research everything he could until he had an answer.

"Give me a few days to find a loophole or information that might help you, Mr. Potter. We shouldn't keep Mr. Hagrid waiting any longer, not without rousing Dumbledore's suspicion I wouldn't be surprised if he's not already here. Have care what you say to him, despite his gentle demeanour he's a powerful wizard and there is a reason he defeated the Dark Lord Grindelwald." The goblin informed him as he scribbled information down in front of him. "In the meantime, get these books, they will help you understand the magical world better." It was just beginner information, but it was better than nothing.

"And you'll get in touch?" Harry asked, not taking the goblins word on Dumbledore's character to heart. He would see for himself, so far two people had very different views on him. "By Owl?" assuming that was the case.

"That is correct, Mr. Potter, and if we don't hear from you, we will come regardless." Trerx revealed seriously, the contract was something to fall back on if it comes to it. It probably wasn't something Harry wanted anyway, so he would only suggest it as a last resort.

Which would be met with strong denials regardless.

"Thank you Trerx," Harry murmured, accepting the piece of paper, placing it in his pocket and patting it absently. Able to pronounce the goblin's name properly, no easy feat, especially for humans.

"Be well, Mr. Potter," the goblin said, already making mental notes to cancel his three appointments today, only keeping one which was scheduled with the goblin king. He was going to do his best to help the boy, even if its only to get him out of the Dursley's grasp.

But his eyes trailed towards the contract yet again, and he knew, he knew, that this was going to be the only way. Well, at least he could say in a few days he'd done best by his client, nobody can ask any more of him than that.

With that Harry silently exited the room feeling quite numb with everything he'd learned. He felt nothing regarding Dumbledore, no betrayal, no anger, just numbness.

His excitement was renewed as he gathered everything he needed for Hogwarts with Hagrid. Including a beautiful white owl he soon named Hedwig, the name he found within the confines of his new shiny school books. Regretfully, Vernon locked them away before Harry could really begin reading everything and everything he could get his hands on.

At least he wasn't being squashed into his cupboard anymore, instead he was in Dudley's second bedroom. Sure it was filled with junk, broken furniture and a bed that springs dug into his back…but it was still a room. It was more than he was used to and better than he had in the past.

 **Two Days Later**

It all felt like a wonderful dream he'd had, and he would have definitely thought it if not for the room he currently woke up in. It was now day three. He ached like blazes though, Petunia had smacked the side of his head with the frying pan again, which left him with a blazing sore head. Vernon had taken his mood out on him dragging him up the stairs moments after he got back, somehow managing to shove him into every movable and immovable object possible before throwing him inside the room. Furious for having to go to the cabin in the middle of the sea and having to find a way to get back without the boat. As always everything was his fault. Then there was Dudley, man, while doing his chores – which had doubled in twenty-four hours – Dudley and his friends and ensured he regretted the fact Hagrid had come. Not to forget the pig tail. Which by the way he still found hilarious, definitely worth the pounding of his flesh.

The good thing was, he was no longer numb, he'd been stewing on everything he'd learned for two days now. With nothing but chores to do, his mind wandered. He had so many questions and no answers. Why had Dumbledore not come to visit him? Why hadn't he informed him of the magical world and everything he should have done as a magical guardian? Why give him to the Dursley's in the first place? He needed to know the laws, but if he was his magical guardian it must mean his parents had wanted it that way? His parents who had died for him and not in a car crash as he'd been told for ten years.

If Trerx came through, he'd know the answer to these questions.

And hopefully soon.

* * *

So, will Harry sneakily get away from the Dursley's without Dumbledore knowing until it was too late when the wards break due to lack of 'place to call home' with Harry playing by the Dumbledore's golden boy rules until it's time where he can get away or will we have him remaining studious and alert refusing to play along? Which house will I have him in this time? Gryffindor (with the offer of Slytherin like in the original), Slytherin or Ravenclaw? Who can you see Harry ending up with (as a guardian)? Corvus Lestrange? Or a distant relation of Corvus Lestrange since he was 'unreachable?' one who is neutral in the war? Giving Harry a place to stay? Will Harry be desperate enough that he agrees with the contract to be engaged 'not married' to Rabastan? Only for it to come back and bite him in the ass or will it be the best thing that ever happened to him? Read and Review please

I know, eleven years old it's ridiculous BUT I do want it to be before Sirius comes into his life AND the chapters WONT be focused on his Hogwarts education perhaps two or three per year and mostly focused on Rabastan and Harry I promise with a bit of what Dumbledore's doing added in...I wish I could just start it at sixteen but that would ask for FLASHBACKS which I loath doing!

Knowing how I usually am with stories you probably already know where I'm going with this so it won't be much of a surprise :P but I do want to make it different as always similar plot BUT different how its played out. I know the chapter is short but it's just to see if there will be enough people interested in it to continue the story...or whether it will be put on hold until I finish my other stories!


	2. Chapter 2

The Contract

Chapter 2

* * *

The goblins not only sent an Owl to him, but he learned as he read the missive that there was another means of magical transportation. Apparently it was called Portkey, and it was five o'clock in the morning, they evidently didn't sleep. The Dursley's wouldn't be up for at least two more hours. Hopefully that would be long enough for him to get his answers. He had no idea what would happen afterwards, if he would have to come back here or not. Biting his lip as anticipation mixed with worry, he hastily got dressed in his best clothes, best being the least big and ruined. How Dudley managed to get holes in his clothes Harry had no idea. He didn't do anything, all he did was sit around pigging out or playing video games.

"Trerx," Harry murmured, and the letter glowed very briefly before Harry felt a tugging at his naval as he was yanked. Harry literally felt like he had been yanked out of his body before being slammed back into it. Embarrassingly he fell immediately upon landing. Grunting, he scrambled to his feet, his cheeks flaring red as he observed two goblins in the room.

"Good morning, Trerx," Harry said, "Griphook," remembering both of them well enough, Griphook had taken him to his vault just days before. He'd also been the one to tell him what happened to anyone who tried to break in.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter, my apologies for the long wait," Trerx stated, giving no excuse for the wait he'd had to endure. Not that it was a secret, unfortunately, the news was splashed all over the papers. Gringotts had been broken into the very day Harry had come, but he knew it was nothing to do with the teen. No, it was all because of the blasted stone which had been entrusted to them merely a week ago after being delivered from Paris, France. Nicolas Flamel was entrusting it to Dumbledore apparently, bad idea that, frankly he would be surprised if Nicolas ever saw it again, Dumbledore was up to something.

"It's okay," Harry replied, his tone demure, quite honestly, he hadn't expected to really hear from them. He was just so used to being let down by everyone around him. Called a liar or just being made out to be one, he'd all but given up on anyone actually keeping their word. The fact he had, endeared him further towards the goblins. Stretching down, he plucked the letter from the floor and slid it into his pocket.

"Take a seat," Trerx said, and both goblins took a seat on the large ornate desk.

Harry noticed right away, that this was a different room from before. It was small, warm and cosy, evidently an office of sorts judging by the silver metal file containers that lined the room. Once again though, they had dozens upon dozens of weapons affixed to the walls. The fireplace was roaring cheerfully, and Harry's stomach growled loudly when he spotted the food on the table along with files that he saw had 'Potter' on them in a perfect elegant scrawl. Not that he paid much attention, most of his was on the food, unobtrusively he thought, but the Goblins were paying considerably close attention to him. So, of course, they noticed.

Shaking it off, he slid into the seat, which was nicely padded and even felt warm too. Completely different from the sterile environment he had sat through the last time. He wondered if this was one of their offices, it would make sense for it to be. "Did you find a way?"

"Griphook and I looked through everything conceivable, normally we would tell you to find that out yourself and not to just trust us." Trerx informed him seriously, "Wizards have a propensity to trust everything they are told and not double check the findings." Griphook snorted in obvious agreement.

Harry stared at them in barefaced disbelief, not buying it for a second.

"Not all, just the majority," Griphook admitted with a grunt, it was quite disgusting to see them signing documents just because they told them what they said without fact checking everything. They drummed it into their customers to never sign anything without first signing it yourself.

Harry nodded, "So, what way did you find?" wondering if he was going to like this or not, he did feel a little alarmed at the grim looks of determination on their faces.

"There are two ways in which this can be handled, Mr. Potter," Trerx informed him, sitting forward a little. "We can gather the evidence of abuse you've suffered from the Dursleys and go to the Ministry with it. Understand this, not only what you went through would be splashed across the papers, there's no guarantee it would get you out from your magical guardians control. He ultimately has the last say where you would go, and since he hasn't seen you, he cannot be charged alongside of the Dursleys,"

Harry grimaced, in other words he could be put in a worse situation or barely better than the Dursley's. Clearly Dumbledore only cared about what sort of power he could get from the Ministry of magic from him. Not giving a shit about him as a baby or a boy. "And the other?" quite frankly he wasn't holding out much hope at all.

"That…will require a lot of explaining," Trerx said, and since the boy knew nothing, it truly would. He couldn't blame him either, from what they'd dug up on his school grades the boy was smart at least. He should pick up the information quickly enough. "Did you read through the books I suggested you buy?"

Harry's cheeks warmed yet again, shaking his head, seeing the look of annoyance on the goblins face, he hastened, "My uncle took my trunk and put it in my old bedroom…erm the cupboard under the stairs."

As quick as the annoyance appeared it was replaced with barely concealed fury, "I see," Griphook said, a bite in his tone. The stupidity of humans knew no bounds, especially Muggles.

"Then let us explain," Trerx informed him, going easy on the youngster, which wasn't something they normally did. Considering their client, and who he would grow to be, it didn't hurt to get on his good side anyway. With the Potter and Black estates well, he was going to become the wealthiest client they had here in the Gringotts British branch. "Help yourself to whatever you like, while we go over this…it will take time."

Harry didn't need to be told twice, he immediately scooped up a plate full of the goodies and scooted his chair closer. Despite the food, he paid particular close attention to both goblins, the food was merely an afterthought for his grumbling stomach. Most of his food had been going to keeping Hedwig fed, giving him less than normal.

"Do you understand the concept of a Betrothal?"

"Betrothal…as in marriage?" Harry stared blankly, he'd only heard the term in those godawful movies Petunia liked so much. The period costume movies that she watched when Dudley hadn't commandeered the TV. Usually while he was at school, he had to do chores and remain off school because of visible bruises when it was apparent it wasn't Dudley that beat him but a man's fist or hand. For as stupid as they were, they were extremely careful where it mattered.

"Engagement," Trerx automatically corrected him, "A promise,"

"Okay, what does that have to do with my situation?" Harry asked, a cautious look on his face, which seemed to please the goblins judging by their looks of satisfaction.

"Signing a betrothal contract would enable you to get out of Dumbledore and the Muggles control." Griphook explained, a smug smirk curling at his lips. "It would in essence give your partner say in where you go, he would become your magical guardian due to you being underage."

Harry narrowed his eyes not liking this the least. "So I could be replacing one bad situation for another?"

"No, you see, Dorea Black-Potter, your grandmother was a very smart witch, and very independent. She wasn't a Black for nothing she ensured that the contract was quite fair and most definitely in her favour." The Lestranges back then would have done anything to be part of the Black family, so it wasn't surprising really.

"He has no control over your seats, your money, you or the heirs conceived in the marriage," Griphook explained, watching Harry blanch at the mention of children.

"Not that this matters, it's a betrothal, it doesn't mean they have to get married, at the end of the courting period the engagement can end without repercussion to yourself." Trerx interrupted Griphook before he scarred the young boy. "You'll have full access to your estate, can decide what to do with your seats, which by the way are currently being presided over by Albus Dumbledore, even if you cannot use them yourself. You can hire someone to sit in your stead until then."

"You understand you would both just be using each other for your own ends, yes?" Griphook introduced Harry to the idea.

"Why the hell would anyone agree to that?" Harry asked, he could see why he'd get something out of it but what would his partner be getting out of it? "Who exactly would I be engaged to?"

"The contract is for someone in the Lestrange family," Trerx, seeing the blank look on his face, they knew he didn't know them, not surprising really. "Corvus Lestrange set it up, he has two sons, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, now Rodolphus is already married so it leaves only Rabastan Lestrange."

"Uh-huh," Harry murmured narrowing his eyes waiting for the shoe to drop. The food settling uncomfortably into his stomach.

"Rabastan Lestrange is thirty-one years old," Griphook informed him, causing Harry's eyes to budge out in shock. "He's currently an inmate at Azkaban prison."

"P-prison?" Harry gaped, forget the name, the fact he was in prison was the most shocking.

"Indeed," Trerx replied, "Now as a newly engaged wizard, he would find himself with more liberties than he had before. You would be able to visit him, company is seriously lacking on the island which would be the only enticement one needs."

"Doesn't he have family to visit?" Harry asked blankly.

"It's very difficult to get approval to see those sentenced to Azkaban for life, especially in the highest level possible. Corvus Lestrange is only able to get approval once a year to visit his sons." Trerx explained, the Ministry was quite frankly monstrous to do such a thing. "You would be entitled to visit him every week, and the Ministry could do nothing about it."

"That's it? That's all he'd want?" Harry asked doubtfully, it didn't seem like much.

"We wouldn't know until we visited him, I have taken the liberty of setting up a meeting today, should you wish to see it through. Together you'd come up with your own stipulations and come to an understanding." Griphook revealed, and Rabastan was probably already in the 'waiting area' recovering from the dementors drinking hot chocolate in attempts at making him lucid.

"And why exactly is he in Azkaban prison?" Harry asked, giving them suspicious looks.

Trerx nodded his approval, good he was asking all the right questions, "Do you know anything about Lord Voldemort and your part in the events that occurred on all hallows eve?"

"Hagrid gave me a simplified version," Harry replied, "Apparently I killed him after he killed my parents,"

"He said kill?" Griphook asked, quite cautiously.

"Well…no, he used the word defeat, why?" Harry asked confused.

"Because defeat doesn't mean kill, Mr. Potter," Trerx explained seriously, "Lord Voldemort was defeated, but he has never been considered dead. The wizard went to extraordinary means to evade death. His spirit endures. His followers, who are named Death Eaters, knew this and went to any and all means to find information or Voldemort himself after what happened that night."

"Lovely," Harry uttered sarcastically, exactly what he needed. His heart was pounding dangerously in his chest, the wizard who had killed his parents was technically still alive. He didn't understand the logistics of it, but he was out of his depth anyway. He knew nothing of the magical world so it wasn't surprising. He vowed to himself that he would learn absolutely everything he could in order to educate himself.

"After Voldemort's downfall, Rabastan, Rodolphus, his wife Bellatrix and Barty Crouch Junior participated in the torture and permanent incapacitation of Alice and Frank Longbottom and were sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban." Griphook explained.

Harry's stomach rebelled, torture? "And this is the wizard you want me to engage myself to?" he squeaked out.

"He's in prison, Mr. Potter, he cannot harm you, he is quite frankly defenceless," Trerx explained bluntly, "At least while they are on the island of course." And he wouldn't put it past someone to escape. It seemed to be a reoccurring theme as of now. Gringotts, the so called safest place was broken into, what was next? Hogwarts? Azkaban?

"Added to the fact all engagements are automatically…private, nobody can discuss them, lest you inform them of whom you are engaged to. Not even someone as powerful and influential as Dumbledore would get the answers he sought." Griphook added, "Nobody need know a thing except the immediate families of all involved."

"And if I went through with this I could go where I want? If I play my cards right with him…I'd be able to go wherever I want?" Harry needed confirmation.

"Not exactly," Trerx said slowly, "It would probably be required to be someone in the Lestrange family or related to them at the very least."

"Lovely, if you want me dead you could you know, just do it yourself," Harry said dryly, while Griphook let out a bark of amusement, so goblins could laugh, good to know.

"They would do nothing to you while you hold a way for Lord Corvus Lestrange to communicate with his sons," Griphook explained after gaining control over his amusement. "Lord Corvus Lestrange adores his boys, he raised them himself after his wife passed a year after Rabastan was born of Dragon Pox. To see them only once a year is torture, and it's a supervised visit and he's unable to give his sons anything due to the 'danger' of it being a portkey." In other words, no food, no letters, no comfort, not even something as basic as shower gel or shampoo.

"Nothing?" Harry asked grimly, understanding the meaning more than any eleven year old should.

"Nothing," reiterated Griphook. Harry could hand over anything and they would need to allow it after checking, due to the fact they couldn't interfere with the courtship. Couldn't prevent engagement presents to be given or taken, they'd done their homework, this would work in Harry's favour.

"When's the meeting?" Harry asked resignedly, he wouldn't get anything done if they just sat here. So, if he wanted to see this through and see if it would work they needed to speak to this Rabastan.

"At six thirty," Trerx explained glancing at the clock, in exactly twenty minutes, the portkey had already been sent to them. They'd been awfully accommodating, obviously finding it amusing that anyone would want to be engaged to a wizard who was serving a life sentence in Azkaban. "There is something you must know about the prison before we proceed."

"Which is?" Harry asked, wondering if he was going to like this.

"Azkaban is guarded by Dementors," Griphook said.

"A Dementor is a gliding, wraith-like Dark creature, widely considered to be one of the foulest to inhabit the world. Dementors feed on human happiness and thus generate feelings of depression and despair in any person in close proximity to them. They show us our deepest darkest memories until we are lost to them. They can also consume a person's soul, leaving their victims in a permanent vegetative state, and thus are often referred to as "soul-sucking fiends", rendering a person an 'empty-shell'. Dementors are closely associated with Azkaban, and are employed by the British Ministry of Magic as the prison guards."

"They sound…horrific," Harry murmured, shivering at the mere mention of them. The way the goblins described them definitely didn't paint a pretty picture at all. Sure, he deserves to be locked up for what he did…but that didn't sound like just locked up…it sounded as if he was being tortured every day.

"It is," Griphook, quite honestly the Goblin system was preferable, death was preferable than going to that island.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal and do some…shopping," Harry replied, you drew more flies with honey, so he might as well make a good impression, especially seen as he wanted something from the wizard. Who might by the way, say no, after all he was a Death Eater, he probably hated him for something he had practically nothing to do with. It wasn't as if he actually defeated Voldemort for goodness sake, he was only a year old. It was impossible for him to have defeated Voldemort. Still, it might not go in his favour, he realized this, but if it was the only way he could legally do this, then he would do whatever it took.

"Very well, if you'll follow me," Griphook stood, moving around the desk towards the young wizard.

"And Mr. Potter?" Trerx added, as he begun to peruse through the parchment on his desk, "Chocolate is very good at combating the effects the dementors have." Giving him a knowing look, this boy was probably destined for Slytherin, he was learning very quickly or perhaps he'd always been that way. First chance he got, he was looking for a way out of the Dursley's household and Dumbledore's magical hold.

It didn't take long for Harry to have a bag full of galleons and quickly stalking towards the shops. His mind mulling over everything he'd heard and trying to figure out the best way to go about this situation. The goblins liked to make him think he had the upper hand, but the reality was he didn't think he had. Either that or they genuinely thought he did have the upper hand here. Why would Voldemort's followers want to help him? it made little to no sense. It had led to their imprisonment, they'd been looking for Voldemort when they were arrested apparently. It would probably give him a great deal of amusement to know he was being beaten.

He'd find out soon enough.

His trip to the shops took all of ten minutes, he was only getting what he needed to entice the thirty-one year old wizard. Bloody thirty-one, he was old enough to be his father for goodness sake. Not that his age really mattered, they didn't have to get married, but he'd be taking a copy of that contract – after reading it before signing – and re-reading it repeatedly.

With boxes filled with chocolate goodies, biscuits, fruit and basic care products like shower gel, shampoo, soap and a few magazines and books that had just been released – whether he liked them or not Harry didn't know – if not well that wasn't his problem, he didn't really care at this point. He made his way back towards Gringotts at a swift pace, grateful that nobody seemed to recognize him. He had a feeling that if he was recognized it would get back to a certain someone and that was definitely out of the question. The only reason he knew what to put in the care package is the damn movies Petunia liked to watch. So, something good had come out of those godawful things.

"I trust you have everything you'll need?" was the first thing Griphook asked upon his return to the bank.

"It will have to be," Harry replied, shrugging carelessly, to Griphook's dissatisfaction. "This might all be for nothing, he went after the Longbottoms after he was defeated and the world believe it's because of me. He might get enjoyment out of me being stuck with the Dursleys and in Dumbledore's control." Until everything was signed, sealed and delivered well, he wasn't going to hold his breath or get his hopes up. He was used to disappointment so he wouldn't be surprised by it, if it went his way then brilliant.

Griphook grudgingly nodded, "But its always best when going through negotiations to endear yourself. Pureblood's respect that sort of practice." Corvus Lestrange would be there as well, to oversee the contract due to the fact he was the Lord of the Lestrange family. Even if he had no intentions of letting it go through, he would still get to see his son, so he would most assuredly be there. Not that he could stop it per se, but he could forbid Rabastan from signing it.

"Tell me about me, my family," Harry asked, he didn't know a single thing.

And so in the ten minutes they had before the Portkey left, Trerx who had heard the question as he entered began to tell him everything. What family he was born to, what he was viewed as – A Half Blood apparently – the things the Potters did, what his parents did – nothing guess the Dursley's had been right about that – their affiliations in the Order of the Phoenix, a group of civilians (mostly) attempting to stop the Dark Lord in what they termed was more of a civil war between them. The dark and light sides, their goals and belief's and the great deal of neutral parties who just didn't want to get involved with it. With wizards having their own belief's as well, which sort of got what they were attempting to do lost in the ensuing chaos of it all.

They didn't spare any feelings, they were blunt and it was obvious that the goblins were neutral as well. Completely unbiased as if what happened didn't affect Harry's life.

Harry began to understand… that was exactly what he needed. The truth was unbiased, it just was.

"It's time," Trerx stated seriously, and before long the disgusting boot was placed between the three of them. Harry grimaced at the sight of the disgusting boot. He was meant to touch that? "The Ministry like to use items that are inconspicuous, every day Muggle items that people wont want to touch."

"Muggles can use these?" Harry stated, shaking his head, well, he supposed it was a good thing, but he could imagine people being curious, or wanting the item especially homeless people who were desperate.

For the second time today, Harry felt the jerking sensation behind his naval, but this time he was prepared for it. To his immense satisfaction, he remained steadily on his feet, sure he wobbled, but for his second time it was alright. Better than falling on his ass. The second thing he realized was he was absolutely freezing cold, before blackness claimed him.

"-Sir, Sir!" Harry woke up to noise and two goblins staring at him in surprised concern.

"Fuck," Harry murmured, shivering in cold and fear, how the hell did anyone endure this place? Knowing what he did about Dementors, his mind was able to figure out what he had heard and seen. His mother's death, her scream…he was able to put pieces together of what exactly had happened that night at least part of the puzzle.

"Eat," one of the goblins demanded, as he shoved a piece of chocolate into his hand. With wizard guards around, they were not going to use his name. Not until the contract was complete, then they wouldn't be able to say a damn thing about him or his visits here. Not even those within the Ministry of magic. They had placed a concealment of sorts upon Harry so nobody could identify him.

"I apologise, I didn't foresee your…extreme reaction to the Dementors," Trerx apologised.

"It's fine," Harry shook off the effects as he gobbled down the chocolate. Only once he was feeling marginally better did he stand up. If this was how he was affected without them nearby, he definitely didn't want to meet one face to face. He felt slightly sorry for anyone stuck on this island with those things.

"The meeting is through that door, it's a conference room, primary used to question wizards," Griphook informed Harry, giving him every piece of information they could to educate him. "There will be two wizards, Rabastan and Corvus Lestrange, they might not be…overcome at see you."

Harry gave a quiet chuff of amusement, "Yeah, I got that," he didn't need them telling him that. He wasn't stupid, even if the Dursley's liked to try and force him to be because their oaf of a son was stupid.

If this wasn't his only hope to get away from the Dursley's and Dumbledore…goddamn it, he wouldn't be doing it. He did wonder if it was something he would do, actually go through with, if marriage had been the only outcome…could he have screwed up his entire future to get out of there? Probably, because they were furious he knew about magic and honestly…Harry had to wonder if they wouldn't go too far one day. Marriage was preferable to death, at least to him, "One last question…I guess divorce isn't an option?"

"No, it is not," Trerx stated seriously, "Magical marriages are until death," although depending on how ironclad the contract was, they could have partners outside of the marriage after having an heir. Back in the day it was usually only the men allowed, but women were becoming more shrewd and making sure they left wiggle room for their daughters, having more say in things in wizarding society.

"So noted," Harry murmured, thanking whatever deity out there that this contact was merely a betrothal contract and not a marriage one. "Well, let's get this show on the road,"

The wizard at the door cleared his throat, stepping in front of the door.

Trerx handed over the paperwork giving him permission from the Ministry to be here, signed and sealed.

"Hand over your packages," Griphook grunted as magic washed over them to ensure they had nothing else upon their person. The two goblins realised right there and then that Potter didn't even have his wand on him. They felt like strangling the stupid wizard. Unless, it was with the rest of his things locked away from him, which was the worst sort of thing to happen to a wizard.

They had to wait until each item had been meticulously inspected before the packages were returned very grudgingly.

"Don't think I've not noticed the lack of my name being used," Harry murmured quietly to the goblins, wondering at the reason why. Nearly every second sentence they would call him Mr. Potter, but they hadn't since being on the island, instead calling him 'Sir' at least he was assuming so, he'd only heard one sir as he woke up.

"Privacy is paramount." Trerx commented.

"You have an hour," the dour wizard grunted as he opened the door, allowing the two goblins and unnamed wizard entrance.

Harry didn't hold it against him, he'd be dour if he had to work here all the time.

Harry barely heard the door banging shut behind him as he stared at the two wizards. There was no mistaken they were father and son, although the son was most definitely malnourished. His prison suit was falling off his lanky frame, hair greasy and quite frankly disgusting. Corvus Lestrange stood, but he didn't let go of his sons hands which were shaking just like the rest of his body. The relief and despair coming from Corvus Lestrange was palpable.

As for Rabastan Lestrange, he barely looked up. He quite frankly, looked as if he was still lost in his own world…his own horrific memories. Harry had experienced only a moment of that, and despite what he had done, Harry felt for him. It helped because he didn't personally know the people he'd hurt.

The goblins quickly dropped the disguise on Harry.

There was no surprise on Corvus Lestrange's face, "Mr. Potter," he said with deceptive mildness.

"Potter?" Rabastan snarled, sounding like a rabid dog but just as quickly as he was energized he deflated like a balloon. Just shouting that word had exhausted him beyond compare.

Harry walked forward, putting the two packages upon the table, plucking out a bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate and slid it over to the wizard. "Yes, let's dispense with the pleasantries shall we?" he informed the wizard, "But do not pretend to know who I am, I am not James Potter."

Corvus' lips twitched despite himself, a kindling of respect shooting through him at the boys tenaciousness. This had nothing to do with his Lord, the sides in the war, this was something private so he did not allow his own allegiances get in the way.

Rabastan grabbed the chocolate bar, and unwrapped it, almost ready to scoff the lot before he remembered himself. "What do you want? Why are you here?" better yet how the hell had he managed to get in here to visit him? His father hadn't told him a damn thing. Not that he'd asked, instead he'd spent the five minutes they had clinging to his father, the warmth he exuded and the fact he was getting to touch another person, see another person – that wasn't a guard – in what he'd learned was an entire decade. Ten whole years since he'd seen his father.

The goblins stood to the side, clearly leaving it to Harry to explain.

Harry realized they were testing him.

Well, who was he to let them down? Shoring himself up, he began, "I believe we can help each other out."

Rabastan would have scoffed if his mouth hadn't been full of chocolate, which was helping better than the damn disgusting hot chocolate they'd shoved at him before his father showed up. It tasted like hot water with a little bit of chocolate thrown in.

"How so?" Corvus Lestrange enquired finding himself intrigued, not just by what was happening but the boy himself. He took a seat on the same side as his son, giving Harry the entire other side to sit without needing to feel threatened or anxious.

"The betrothal contract," Harry stated surely, speaking to Rabastan, "Sign it, and I'll visit you and bring in things you desperately need, company, and a chance to get away from the dementors."

"Why would you desire to be engaged to my son?" Corvus questioned, there was something he was missing. That contract had been drawn up just after he became Lord Lestrange after his father's death, between him and Dorea, who had just gotten engaged herself. It had long ago been forgotten as battle lines were drawn up. Until he received the missive this morning, then he knew something was up but he couldn't investigate anything due to the time restraint he was on in order to get to the prison on time. Plus, he already had someone of Black blood in the family, although he didn't believe they'd have a child…Bellatrix certainly hadn't entertained the notion during the years before she was incarcerated on the island.

"It's mutually beneficiary for both of us," Harry replied, seeing the uncompromising look on Corvus' aged face, Harry knew he would need to reveal at least some of the why. "Look it's the only way I can get myself out of Dumbledore's control, and have a say in where I live."

Corvus' eyebrows rose in shock, almost tempted to ask the boy to repeat himself, "And where exactly do you live that you find so unappealing, Mr. Potter?" there had been so many rumours about the boy, about where he was living and who got custody of him. Did he dislike living in an ordinary accommodations after finding out he has manors and properties all over the world?

Harry gritted his teeth, "For the past ten years since my parents death I've lived with the closest living relatives I have. My Muggle aunt and uncle, and needless to say…they despise having a wizard living under their roof. When Muggles are afraid they lash out." Giving them the blunt uncensored truth, hoping against hope that they would take pity on him enough to sign the damn contract and help him out a little and he in turn would help them.

Complete and utter silence followed that revelation.

* * *

There we go! So will the Lestranges be innocent? Or did they actually attack the Longbottoms but leave them there still sane and someone else have finished the deed? Will we make Dumbledore extra evil in this one and him responsible or just have the Lestranges as bad as they are portrayed? Just like they are in Embracing His True Self but with more to them? Or will we make Dumbledore his usual well-meaning but manipulative self? Will Harry move in with Corvus and learn the way of the pureblood's with Corvus not even attempting to sway Harry letting the boy do as he pleased? Realizing he was not going to be Dumbledore's puppet? Or will Corvus send him to a neutral distant relative? Will Dumbledore even realize Harry isn't at the Dursleys anymore? Figg isn't the most observant after all…or will we see a rare one that Rabastan turns neutral himself and remain with Harry? Or will we see both become dark? (Dark NOT evil!) Read and Review please! If I keep getting reviews like this first chapter you'll find this being updated as frequently and as long as Embracing His True Self!

A/N - And the reason no big deal was made regarding the dementors is because he wasn't too close to them and they're goblins, they'd only care if their client was dying which Harry definitely wasn't. Plus, Harry knew what was happening but didn't in the book so that's why I made the lack of deal towards it.


	3. Chapter 3

The Contract

Chapter 3

* * *

Rabastan stared blankly at the boy, the chocolate slowly easing the muddled waters his mind was still swimming in. He knew James Potter, he had attended school with the pathetic bully through all seven years. He also knew what Charles Potter – James' father – looked like as well, he'd gone through his fathers photos often enough as a young boy, anything with a picture of Hogwarts in it, he wanted to see. Things between Gryffindor and Slytherin hadn't been as problematic. Sure, they had a healthy rivalry for the Quidditch games but nothing like what it was like in his time at school. And he was inclined to believe his father who never exaggerates. Sure, they hadn't been best friends, but Dorea and Corvus had been close, and obvious Charles had entered that picture. James had looked like Charles double. Harry Potter did not, you could see the Black resemblance peaking out more than the Potter one. The only thing remotely gotten from the Potter family was his hair, it was quite frankly a messy birds nest. Those green eyes, they were familiar, the Mudblood girl, Evans, James had married her. The eyes were familiar but Rabastan could have sworn they weren't exactly right, that he had seen replicas of those eyes somewhere else. Damn his muddled memories and mind, he should know the answer to this, he knew he should which irritated him. An emotion easier to feel than anything remotely positive here on this island.

Corvus squeezed his sons hand in silent warning, no doubt it would be very easy to rouse his sons anger in here. Normally he'd be composed and articulate in mixed company. Unfortunately, Azkaban had stripped that from his sons, along with nearly everything else. Including his youthful looks, but he was in this thirties now, sentenced to this dreadful place when he was only twenty-one years old. He'd tried to get a trial, a trial for his sons, in order to get a fair hearing, they'd been sentenced together on a whole, a group. Between Bellatrix's proud proclamation of their lord coming to helping them and Barty's insane ramblings and begging for help, his sons had been so utterly overlooked during the trial. They'd just assumed that his sons were just as insane as the other two. He had failed obviously, just as he failed in being able to see his sons more than just once a year. They'd been sentenced to solitary cells, solitary confinement due to their 'heinousness of their crimes' and that meant he was lucky to see them at all. Neville Longbottom wouldn't get to be raised by his parents so why should they get to see family in turn? It was very vindictive, the Ministry had been very harsh on them due to the popularity of the damn Aurors.

"Are you not aware of your fame? Mr. Potter?" Corvus questioned the young boy, who looked very subdued but determined. He was what? Eleven years old now, presumably just about to enter Hogwarts. The goblins remained at the door, faces impassive, clearly leaving the boy to do this himself. He wasn't floundering but it was glaringly obvious he hadn't had a strict pureblood upbringing.

Harry's lips twisted into a grimace, "Learned that a few days ago, but fame is a fickle thing, they like you until they don't." just reading all the newspapers of the celebrities told him that much. Sure, there were those who were hardcore fans and defended them but really, nothing was worth being judged constantly. All they saw was your downfalls, never your achievements, nothing was ever enough really.

"That is…a very mature outlook to have," Corvus replied, surprised and humbled by the eleven year olds words. Then again, if Harry had been abused the way he was implying, then quite frankly you had to grow up before your time. Seeing as he had given over packages for his son, knowing what he had done, he decided to give him a way out of it, just this once. "The Ministry of magic would be more than willing to aid you in your endeavour to get out of your abusive situation. Given who you are, there will be many families who would love to take you in. You hold a very rare power in your hands, you could influence them any way you please. Quite frankly one day, you might be as known as Merlin himself."

Rabastan of course, was surprised – and startled – to hear this, he had been arrested only a few days after his Lord's defeat. After going to Longbottom manor with his brother, his brothers wife and Barty. He had no idea the sway Harry Potter's name held. Just how famous had Harry Potter become? Just how badly was the abuse that he felt the need to besmirch his name by betrothing himself to him? He knew he was no means a catch, he was a lifer in this hell hole, he'd die here.

"No, no I wont be able to," Harry said, glumly, shaking his head as if he needed to emphasis his answer. "Remember? I said I needed to get away from Dumbledore and the Dursley's, Dumbledore is my magical guardian." Sounding like the eleven year old he was.

Corvus groaned inaudibly, "Of course," he said smoothly, Sirius Black was currently in Azkaban serving life for the betrayal of Lily and James Potter along with the death of over a dozen muggles. Without him Dumbledore became Harry's magical guardian, quite easily he imagined. It was quite disgusting really, how much power Dumbledore had. Pissing off Dumbledore would give him a great deal of satisfaction but it was risky. Especially given his tenuous position within the Ministry despite his status as a Lord and esteemed member of the Wizengamot. Did the young boy even know anything about his history? His past?

"What exactly did those filthy Muggles do to you?" Corvus asked, dark eyes flashing with fury, he loathed Muggles more than he hated Harry Potter. Most would be surprised to hear that given the fact Harry was essentially the reason his Lord had been defeated and his sons put in Azkaban. As much as Corvus and his sons would love to believe that, he knew it wasn't true, they got caught, it was their own fault at the end of the day. They'd been taught better than that. By both the Dark Lord and himself.

"I'd be better off telling you what they haven't done," Harry replied, trying for a blank mask but he failed spectacularly, a pained expression on his face.

Rabastan clenched his hands into fists, it had nothing to do with it being Harry Potter himself but a wizard. How dare the filthy pigs lay a hand on a wizard? They should be killed, tortured and killed for their actions. If he was able he would have done just that, it would be utterly justified. They should all be killed, they didn't deserve to live.

"If we do this, then we do so with a magical contract that will enforce your end of the bargain, and ensure that our ends are met as well. Does this seem fair to you, Mr. Potter?" Corvus asked the young boy, he wasn't going to do this without every assurance that his son wasn't going to be immediately forgotten upon Potter getting his way. He wouldn't do so with a Vow, he was much too young to be accepting a vow and so new to magic it wouldn't be ideal.

Harry let out a breath, shaky but not too obvious, disbelief and hope mingling in his gaze, "You'll help me?" Harry was asking Rabastan, staring at the wizard not even glancing Corvus' way. Which was met with approval even if technically as Lord Corvus Lestrange, it should have been him Harry asked.

As much as Rabastan wanted to loath the very ground the boy walked on…he found only a scared eleven year old kid begging for help. A wizard, even if he was a half-blood, he was still no doubt going to be a powerful wizard one day with the Black and Potter blood running through his veins. He wasn't a heartless bastard, and couldn't pretend to be one now. Plus, even if he denied the boy, he'd only be cutting his own nose of to spite his face. This respite was worth signing a contract even if it was only in name until it was declared fulfilled and nullified when they both agreed not marry. He had to respect the fact the boy had the guts to come outright and state as such. It was such a Slytherin thing to do but not so Slytherin at the same time. Quite a conundrum really. "Yes," his voice croaky from disuse and not as strong as he would have liked. It sounded off to his ears, not how he remembered himself to be. Cocky and confident, barely just beginning adulthood.

"Thank you," Harry said, relief shining off him in droves, making his green eyes shine.

The goblins approached with the contract along with a basic piece of parchment for the stipulations to be written on. the contract itself was half filled, and needed only a few other signatures to be complete.

At once the quill poised itself on the parchment and begun writing information down. Enforceable magical contract between Rabastan Lestrange and Harry James Potter.

"Stipulations?" Trerx asked, as always the goblins were straight to business, they couldn't afford to waste time anyway. As it stood, they only had fifty minutes to get everything straightened out. The guards wouldn't even allow for a second longer than the allotted hour.

"That neither of us can use the information we disclose during our meetings against the other," Harry offered up immediately. "Any information shared will stay between us,"

Corvus felt that little fire of respect grow, for someone so utterly Muggle raised, he was smart, he'd be quite the wizard if he grew into his own. Not the smartest in the room, at least not yet, but he had the capacity to be. Part of him actually wanted to see him spread his wings and become a formidable wizard.

"Agreeable," Rabastan rasped out, lips twitching just a little, not that he had anyone he could tell except his father. If anything, the boy was the one who held the upper hand if he wanted to share information. Which of course he couldn't, once that document was signed.

That stipulation was quickly written out, Trerx ensuring that it was quite watertight. Right now Trerx was ensuring fairness when it came to his client. He might be young and inexperienced, but he was thinking long term, this was good. If anything happened and Voldemort returned, it would mean Rabastan could not reveal anything that would harm his betrothed.

"That Harry visit my son every week, without fail, except for any extenuating circumstances i.e. illness and or injury." Corvus replied, "With me acting as a chaperone," this would guarantee he would at least get to see one of his sons.

"I don't mind," Harry offered up seeing the goblins looking at him, then more information was scribbled elegantly on the paperwork.

"I also demand that he remain virtuous during his entire betrothal, otherwise I will demand restitution," Corvus demanded, "I refuse to let the Lestrange name be dragged further through the mud."

Griphook coughed a little, "Please keep in mind you're speaking to an eleven-year-old boy, Lord Lestrange," and the contract was only for a few years so even at that, the boy wouldn't be experimenting quite yet.

Harry stared at them with suspicious confusion, wondering what the hell they were talking about.

"What Corvus is saying," Trerx said, growing the Lord an exasperated look, "Is that you are to remain pure," still he stared blankly. "Sex, Mr. Potter," his lips twitching at the sight of how bright red he suddenly went. "You may not act in any improper way while under your Betrothal contract to Rabastan. Which means that you are not to hold hands, kiss or in any other improper way react with either sex in a sexual or suggestive manner."

Harry grimaced, his mouth puckered up in disgust at the thought, "Yuk," once again showing his age. "Fine," having no problem with that one.

Rabastan barely refrained from rolling his eyes, wondering idly just how quickly that suggestion would come back to bite the boy in the arse. Then again by the time the boys balls actually dropped the contract would be over with and puberty will hit him.

"Rabastan will be provided with everything he needs, whether by myself or you, you'll being him 'courting gifts' so to speak just as you did today." Corvus demanded. He had more than enough money to ensure his son got the best of anything. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to bring it in, so he would make sure that Harry would.

"Sure, as long as it's nothing that will get me locked up," Harry agreed to yet another clause. He didn't care what was asked of him if he got the hell out of the Dursley's and Dumbledore's control.

"Agreed," Corvus nodded firmly, he wouldn't risk the only way he had of seeing his son by doing something so idiotic. It wouldn't make its way past the guard anyway, who checked absolutely everything.

"Anything else?" Griphook asked after a few moments of silence, "Mr. Potter?"

Harry frowned, his mind pondering on whether he had anything else to offer. "The truth, I'd like to have the safety net of the truth between us." If he was going to have to come here every week they'd need to talk. He definitely wasn't going to sit there for ages while Corvus spoke to Rabastan like he didn't exist. He'd had that happen all too often at the Dursley's. In fact how often had he said those words? Parroted them back to his uncle? 'Sit in my cupboard and pretend like I don't exist?' no this was a fresh start for him, he had to have it different from the Dursleys.

"With the stipulation that the question does not need to be answered," Corvus added, the silence would ensure that this stipulation wasn't a deal breaker. He could discuss whatever he liked without fear the boy would automatically go to say, Dumbledore, and spill all. The fact he had elected to make this a clause suggested he'd been lied to one too many times and no longer wanted that.

If the boy hated Muggles and Dumbledore there was a chance the light side might never get their claws into him. He knew his Lord was not dead, disembodied yes, but not dead. Having the boy at least remain neutral could be a good thing. He knew, better than anyone else, just how difficult it had been for his Lord to do what he did. Children were untouchable, nobody hurt them, not even the Mudbloods, they were magical at the end of the day. Choosing to fight against the dark was another matter entirely. His sons, Barty and Bellatrix hadn't touched Neville Longbottom, that was how ingrained it was, even if their Lord had broken the most important rule, his most important rule.

"Okay," Harry nodded, there would be times when he didn't want to answer too, so it was a good idea.

"Rabastan?" Corvus queried, giving his sons hand another squeeze, Merlin this was awful as much as it was heartening. He'd missed his sons so much, getting to talk to him even for five minutes unwatched had been liberating to say the least. He just wished his eldest son was here, it would make it feel a little more…complete.

"Think everything is covered," Rabastan said gravelly. Well on that part, he couldn't wait to see Harry's face when they went through the actual Betrothal contract. Was it wrong to get amusement out of something the eleven year old probably finds unappealing? Probably, but it was amusing and he found so little of it here. Especially considering none of it would actually be happening. It still required going through, for all their sakes.

 **Bride (Husband) : Harry James Potter**

 **Groom : Rabastan Corvus Lestrange**

 **Guarantor : Corvus Lestrange**

 **Guarantor : Dorea Black-Potter (Harry James Potter)**

 **Witness 1 : Trerx**

 **Witness 2 : Griphook**

The group of five sat and discussed absolutely everything required for the contract as it was filled or discussed (since the majority of the contract was already filled in decades ago) with things being amended or addendums being added. Four years was as high as Harry was going, despite Corvus trying to get it up to seven, which was way too long for a betrothal contract at their ages. In a way he understood, Corvus wanted to see his son, in any capacity he could. When this was over, he could realistically find another witch to do him a favour, to become engaged to Rabastan…he'd set the ball in motion and given a grieving father a way to see his son even when the contract between him and Rabastan was over. Only then did Corvus agree, the four years were enough. In fact, he seemed even more alive, hopeful, than ever before.

 **Bride price: 90 thousand galleons**

 **Remuneration reimbursement (Breach of contract) 95 thousand galleons**

 **Length of Betrothal contract: (decided by both parties) 4 years**

Which meant when Harry broke the contract at the end he'd have five thousand galleons to give in excess to the Lestrange family. Along with the original ninety thousand he'd get for a 'bride price' as it were. Harry didn't care to be honest, if it got him away from the Dursley's and Dumbledore, five thousand was doable (he didn't count the original ninety since the Lestranges were giving it to him anyway as a bride price). Even though an extra ten thousand could be added if it was breached in any way that embarrassed the family.

 **Living accommodations during betrothal (including country)**

 **Lestrange Manor Wiltshire England**

"Wait…are you saying you want me to live with you?" Harry asked, incredulously staring at Corvus as if he had suddenly grown horns.

"Mr. Potter…in signing this contract I will in essence become responsible for you. Any embarrassment you impugn upon yourself, you impugn upon my family. As much of an adult as you feel, you are just an eleven year old boy. One who doesn't know the rules and regulations of the magical world or how it works. Lestrange manor is quite large, you will receive your own quarters, we need not be attached at the hip, and my library is yours to read as you wish, I only ask that you listen to my suggestions and take them to heart. I will not lie to you, coddle you, or mistreat you. In fact, shall we add that as a stipulation? Any abuse by myself or Rabastan even will result in immediate breach of contract and thereby cease this agreement completely." Corvus informed Harry seriously, trying to dumb down a little so that the child could understand.

"Yes," Harry said, licking his dry lips, "I'll do it," this was more than he could have ever hoped.

"Good, then we're in agreement," Corvus stated, immensely satisfied.

 **Age of Marriage (if both parties – bride (husband) and groom are in agreement)**

 **Eighteen years of age.**

Nothing was said regarding this, since it was very acceptable.

 **The Marriage should produce at least two male heirs if the bride (husband) is a male carrier and the last of his line. Any further heirs will be in complete agreement on both parties any coercion will result in the contract being broken.**

"Do we really need to do this?" Harry murmured, embarrassment clearly written across his face, he wanted the floor to swallow him up.

"Perhaps not, but we must ensure that it's been read by both parties before signing," Corvus explained. "Never sign a document without first reading it over and getting a copy for your own."

Harry nodded, he was already well aware of that, he could scarcely believe he was here listening to all this. Then again, he'd do a lot worse if it got him away from the Dursleys.

 **Continued Education of the Bride (Husband)**

 **Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry no exceptions**

Corvus smiled thinly at that, Dorea had been adamant, but he hadn't fought her on it. Hogwarts was part of their traditions, long held ones at that. To not graduate Hogwarts was…almost sacrilegious really.

"Agreed,"

"Definitely," Harry murmured, he hadn't attended yet, but Harry wanted so badly to learn everything he could at Hogwarts. Glancing at Rabastan who had remained silent throughout most of the conversation, eating his way through the food he'd brought. Harry wondered if he would get to take it with him…if not, then perhaps he shouldn't bring too much. There was no point if they took it off him now was there?

 **Last name:**

 **Lestrange-Potter**

Now this was where Corvus had heavily disagreed in the initial stages, he would have preferred Potter-Lestrange. It was just too bad that this wasn't a genuine Betrothal, otherwise he would have tried to get his way again. It would have been nice to pair the Lestrange name with the Black-Potter name. He supposed the Black name would just have to do with Bellatrix. If her and his son ever had a heir which obviously wouldn't happen now. It hurt badly that he was the last of the Lestranges' and that his line might perish with him, and his sons stuck in Azkaban for the rest of their days.

Both quietly agreed, and before long they got to the next part of the betrothal contract.

 **Financially**

The bride (husband) will retain control of her (his) own estate (trust vault) and any other vaults specifically willed to them.

The bride (husband) will retain control of his/her own seats within the wizengamot and her/his place on the council of Lords.

"I assume you do not understand much of this part, Mr. Potter?" Corvus questioned the soon to be teenager.

"No, but I do know Dumbledore's using them and that I can have someone vote in my stead," Harry informed Corvus sounding annoyed. No doubt at Dumbledore and his rather…long stretch he had on Harry's estate.

"I have a few books that will be able to explain them to you," Corvus declared, "Once you've read them I will be more than happy to discuss everything with you and answer any questions you have."

Harry nodded, his lips twitching a little as if he had Corvus all figured out.

 **Occupation**

 **The bride (Husband) has the right to chose her or his own career path without interference from her/his husband and the in-laws. Any such breaches of this will result in breach of contract allowing the marriage to be annulled.**

"Hmm," was all Harry said, it sounded as though this had been well thought out, and the reason why didn't exactly fly over Harry's head. Although, truthfully he didn't get the full extent of it, but in time he would. "I thought divorce wasn't optional,"

"Normally it is not, but this is one ironclad contract that showcased Dorea Black-Potter's greatest work." Griphook explained reverently. "The magic imbued in the marriage contract – which isn't the Betrothal contract – is quite frankly a work of art and will break the marriage should it be breached." It was one of a kind.

"Dorea Black-Potter was a lawyer, and a very good one at that," Trerx interjected, giving Harry another piece of information on his grandmother. "We unfortunately, must hurry this up," they were running out of time.

They brushed over the fidelity clause, just to make sure everything was as it was supposed to be. Quite frankly, this contract – and the marriage one – made it so that both wizards got equal rights, it was a damn shame that it would never amount to anything.

The first male heir got the Black (Potter) estate/name, the second male heir got the Lestrange estate/name even if they hyphenated their names the first child still got the Black (Potter) estate.

Then there was the usual stuff, chaperones, remaining pure until the wedding, both parties, and if one wasn't pure he would remain faithful during and after the betrothal and marriage. Neither partner would bring another to their bed, or have children out of the marriage. Again such thing would result in the contract being terminated immediately.

"Son?" Corvus said quietly, giving his hand another squeeze, at some point, Rabastan had been lulled to sleep by all the talking they were doing. Corvus hated to wake him really, since this was probably the first decent sleep he'd had in a decade. The dementors prevent any real rest, but this document had to be signed.

"My apologies," Rabastan stated, sitting up exuding only a small amount of embarrassment. Clenching and unclenching his fists, hating how weak and drained he always was. He shouldn't have slept at all during such an important meeting. Before Azkaban he most certainly wouldn't have, and would have argued in favour of a contract more suited to himself. Then again he was a Slytherin for a reason.

He wondered where his betrothal would end up…probably Gryffindor like the rest of the Potter's before him.

"It's okay," Harry said quietly, he understood exhaustion that came from not getting enough to eat. It was so difficult to get his chores done on time because of it.

"Shall we gentlemen?" the goblin said, plucking a quill out of his pocket, "Now Mr. Potter this is unlike anything you've ever done. This is a blood quill, it will feel like a sharp prickling on your palm as you write your name. It is how magical contracts are drawn up. The pain is merely temporarily."

Harry stared at it warily, before grudgingly taking it and signing his name where it was clearly indicated for him to do so after a quick read. The first one was the agreement drawn up between them, which he handed over to Rabastan who began to read it, the second was the betrothal contract which was also handed over to Rabastan after a quick read over.

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Rabastan Lestrange_ (very shaky but legible)

"Congratulations on your Betrothal gentlemen," Griphook stated, packing everything back up, cleaning up the blood on the quills in clear view of the three wizards before they too were put away. "We shall give you a moment in private," With that the two goblins left the room, leaving them for the remaining five minutes they had.

For the first time in his life, Harry felt genuine happiness and raw relief. He owed the Lestranges everything, and he sincerely hoped he didn't have cause in future to regret it. Freedom Harry realized, had a taste, and Harry couldn't wait to taste it some more.

Neither goblin or Lestrange or even Harry realized the future they were setting in motion by this one simple desperate act.

* * *

WOW I guess I'm doing right by this story huh! I'm so pleased you're all enjoying it! So will we have a happily married Rodolphus/Bellatrix in this one or will it be fraught with tension as it often is and have Harry annul the marriage by disowning her so that Rodolphus can remarry? (jumping the gun here I know :P ) with Bellatrix trying to get in with Voldemort who has no desire to have her or will be actually see a Bellatrix/Voldemort in this? With the birth of their child? Will the Dark side still lose in this forcing them to flee? Will Voldemort be furious at his followers or gleeful at their forethought? At least until he realizes he can't use anything? :P Hmm, how long will it take for Rabastan to become increasingly protective of Harry and loathing being unable to be near him? Will Harry visit Sirius Black? Will Corvus Lestrange tell him everything? Will Harry go seeking answers and find out he's innocent and begin the preparations for a trial? Will Sirius become more loyal to Harry for getting him out and furious with Dumbledore enough to become neutral or will Harry have to give up his godfather to the light side? Will Harry even feel anything towards him he is a stranger after all! :P How will Voldemort return in this story? Getting the stone when Harry has absolutely no desire to go looking for it? the chamber of secrets with Harry being well aware of Tom Riddle's true name and sending it to Corvus? Will the ritual blotch up with Harry NOT being his 'enemy' or seeing Voldemort as his enemy resulting in a different sort of ritual used? One that would force Voldemort to protect Harry (Corvus' idea) unaware of the Horcrux until the ritual is complete? Read and Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

The Contract

Chapter 4

* * *

Harry had never felt so many positive emotions in his life, he quite literally felt fit to burst. In his excitement, he forgot everything, and impulsively rounded the table and hugged Rabastan tightly who had stood in alarm. "Thank you," he said, yet again elation and jubilation making him act a little out of character. He was never one for physical contact, not with his history. Every touch he'd ever known was ones of extreme pain. It might have been muffled by Harry's head planted in Rabastan's stomach but they both heard in the silence of the monotonous room.

Rabastan stared down at the boy, almost as if he had never encountered a child before in his life. Utterly stunned by the display of affection, it wasn't purely because of the decade spent in prison either. Pureblood's had more decorum than that, they didn't randomly go around hugging people, even those close to them. The only people who had ever hugged him was his father and brother and a few partners he'd had before prison. Rabastan glanced up at his father, almost looking as though he was pleading him for help.

Corvus Lestrange's lips just quirked up a little in amusement, watching the scene before him. This scene gave away just how Harry had been raised. If he had been in the magical world, he would know that hugging strangers just wasn't done. Although he had a handle on his emotions, but that was quite self-explanatory. Survival instincts at the fore.

Just as quickly as the hug began, Harry hastily withdrew, looking just as surprised as Rabastan by his own display. At least he didn't apologise, which Corvus felt extremely pleased by. His eyes did narrow in on Harry rubbing at his chest as though the simple hug had caused him great pain. He was subtle about it, if he hadn't been paying such close attention, he'd never have noticed.

Scuffing his shoes along the concrete floor, he asked, "What now?" very clearly lost, evidently getting free of the Dursleys and Dumbledore had been as far as his thoughts had gotten. Which indicated a lack of preparedness, the lack of preparedness may be one of two things, one the belief it wouldn't work out in his favour or two he was impulsive. Given his statements during the contracts negotiations Corvus didn't believe that was the case. So, he had come here without hope that it would work out, despite that he had brought in gifts for Rabastan anyway. Which lightened Corvus' heart, did the boy know what his sons were in prison for? Perhaps the goblins hadn't shared that with him, but he didn't think so. The goblins wouldn't risk their reputation, especially not with the last Potter heir.

"Now, Mr. Potter, we are going to visit St. Mungo's and have you checked out by a healer," Corvus stated firmly, having a feeling how this conversation would go.

Harry's head jerked up ,"What? No way!" he protested vehemently.

"I understand the urge to hide your injuries, to avoid hospitals, it's ingrained no doubt." Corvus nodded as if he understood, and in a way he did, but only intellectually. He couldn't understand why anyone would abuse a child, each child was special, cherished and should be treated thusly. Unfortunately, it did happen, more often than they'd like. His own uncle had abandoned his children, treated them appallingly like they didn't matter. His father had been disgusted by the behaviour, but hadn't disowned him regardless of his antics always hoping he'd grow up and change. He hadn't, his own children had died before him and he'd died a lonely man, and quite frankly, Corvus didn't think his uncle had changed even one whit towards his end. To think he had been named after him. "You need not hide, nor endure pain any longer. The healers at the hospital are bound very tightly by confidentiality, and cannot reveal anyone's private records, which means, whoever you see, will keep it quiet. Magic is involved in their profession, only healers, Medi-witches don't have the same vows to keep." He added the last part only as an afterthought, Harry needed to learn everything he could about the magical world so he summarised, he'd be doing this a great deal.

"Listen to my father, he knows what he's talking about," Rabastan told Harry, his tone slightly cold and distant.

A knock at the door warned them at it was time to depart.

Corvus regardless of the company he was in, hugged his son once more, listening intently to what his son whispered into his ear. Once they parted he nodded at his son, ensuring Rabastan knew that he had heard him and agreed. "I'll see you next week," he told his son with a sigh of relief, he didn't care that showing emotion was demeaning, this was his son, and he needed all the positivity he could get in his life. one of the first things he'd do once he got back to the Manor tonight was set up the continued meetings between his son and his 'betrothed' and the beauty was, the name need not be revealed. They would know though, since Rabastan had signed a magically binding contract. That would be the only proof they need. The longer he could keep Harry Potter off the radar the better it would be for all concerned.

Next week, he'd see his father every week, the shock was now just beginning to set in.

"Will you be allowed to keep the stuff?" Harry asked, just as the guards stepped in looking impatient, he turned a gimlet glare on him.

"Of course, they cannot stop him receiving his betrothal gifts," Corvus stated with warning steeped in his voice solely for the guards. Thank Merlin they weren't Aurors and had no association with Frank and Alice Longbottom otherwise he knew regardless of the threat something would happen to the items Harry had brought. He had of course, done his due research on anyone coming into contact with his sons, regretfully neither had been susceptible to bribery and he couldn't find a single thing to blackmail them with.

"Bloody hell, you're Harry Potter!" the tallest one squeaked out, eyes bugging out of his head in shock when he got a peak at the lightning bolt scar. The worst thing was, he couldn't reveal anything that happened on the island to anyone. He couldn't tell anyone he had seen the famous Harry Potter. "What are you doing here?" 'with this ilk' went unspoken but the look they gave him revealed all.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, deeply uncomfortable with the eyes upon his person. He was really beginning to dislike this, all the attention, he was used to being ignored. He never thought he'd miss it quite so much, was this what it was always going to be like? Gawked at, have his own name parroted to him as though he didn't know it? How long before the judgement began to show through their shocked eyes? The condemnation just like the Dursley's? He felt a shudder crawl up his spine just thinking about it.

"Do you even know who you're consorting with?" the shorter one demanded as if Harry was committing the biggest sin possible in his eyes.

"One more word and you will be dealing with my lawyer," Corvus said with deceptive mildness, warning both of them that they were on shaky grounds. His words weren't empty promises either, he'd received many a pay-out because of idiots like these thinking they were better than him. they might like to think so, but at the end of the day his lawyers were brutal and extremely thorough. It was almost pathetic taking money from them, not that he needed it, but it would ensure they never forgot they were actually beneath him.

That made them snap their mouths closed, despite the fact they hadn't directly said anything about Corvus Lestrange…they knew well enough now that his lawyers would go to great lengths to make it seem so. A friend of theirs had been caught in the crossfire once, he'd spent five years paying off the fine, having to pay it in instalments due to the fact he couldn't afford the price of the lawyer he hired to defend him, and everything the court demanded he pay in compensation. Bloody Purebloods like to stick together, he'd never stood a chance. As soon as he paid everything off he left the job as a guard and began working in retail in Diagon Alley which only earned him a third of what he'd used to make. He never stuck to one job either, he'd had twelve jobs in the five years, and didn't seem likely to settle down any time soon.

Corvus watched them with smug satisfaction, before dismissing them entirely, only to catch Harry watching the scene with wonder and voracity written across his face. He couldn't help but flash back to a similar scene in his past, that same look on Tom Riddle's face, considering he rarely let anyone see his feelings it had been as staggering to see it on Tom as it was to see it on Harry Potter. Placing his palms upon Harry's shoulders, ready to guide him out, when he felt the young boy stiffening and barely concealing a flinch. They definitely had to visit St. Mungo's or a healer, doing so privately might make things easier for Harry so his own healer might just be the thing needed to garner more trust from the boy.

"If you will excuse us," Corvus stated coolly, as if it was his idea to finishing this meeting and not them. His shark like grin was hidden behind an impenetrable mask, as he watched indignation pass over their features.

"I assume you are coming with us, Lord Lestrange?" Griphook questioned the wizard, he doubted very much that the wizard would let Harry out of his sight any time soon. When Corvus had stated any impugning of his name reflecting upon the Lestrange name, despite nobody knowing, it was very true.

"If Mr. Potter doesn't have a problem with that," Corvus informed them, as always polite to a tee. He couldn't just invite himself, especially if the boy required time to collect himself. Although, he didn't wish to let the boy out of his sight, not for anything malicious, but a genuine need to teach him everything he could. Even if he had any malicious intentions, the contact would prevent anything on his part. He wasn't like the disgusting Muggles, he'd never harm a child, let alone one who couldn't wield their wands. There was absolutely no honour in that, his lips curled just thinking about the Muggles.

Harry shrugged, pausing for a moment before saying, "I don't mind,"

"Stand up straight, don't shrug like an ineloquent hooligan," Corvus stated firmly, "I don't want to hear what you think someone – mainly me – might want you to say, I want you to say what you feel or think. If you wish to return to Gringotts on your own, then do so, I will meet you there, if you do not mind my coming then state as such." Suspecting the boy simply didn't wish to rock the boat quite so soon, but it would sink in that no harm can come to him from either himself or Rabastan. It was a safety net that he'd never had before.

Harry unconsciously did as he was ordered to immediately, his mind used to doing whatever he had to in order to stop himself suffering further. This time, his mind didn't protest, in fact he was rather…glad to do it. He had seen the way Corvus had dealt with those two guards back there, and Harry liked it. How they'd backed down by a threat, no violence, no anger, just a simple threat and he didn't even sound pissed. It had worked wonders and truly, he wanted to learn to have that sort of power over people who try to get one over him. He never wanted to be vulnerable again, this was his chance, he was going to embrace it fully. He would learn everything he could, with magic he would fight to get on top, no matter what.

"Mr. Potter?" Corvus called out, frowning at the boy, who looked a million miles away. It's the same look that his son had worn for the majority of the meeting they'd just held. Hopefully with human contact, and constant time away from the dementors, he'd get stronger both mentally and physically.

"You can come with us," Harry told him, his back slouching again as the pain made itself known, he was surprised he'd lasted as long as he had.

The four touched the portkey, and the island was quickly a distant memory as they landed into the warmth that was a Gringotts office, helping ease the coldness that had penetrated their very bones. The coldness didn't bother Harry as much as it was apparently bothering Corvus and the goblins, as they unconsciously sought out the only heat source in the room. The fireplace.

"You have some more paperwork to fill out, Mr. Potter, then you're free to go," Trerx said, "Lord Lestrange may stay if Mr. Potter wishes it," it wouldn't hurt to have someone nearby who knew what they were doing.

"What paperwork?" Harry asked, sitting down, Azkaban hadn't dimmed the elation still coursing through him. He was free, he was absolutely stunned, he never had to return to the Dursleys and Dumbledore couldn't force him to return.

"One that gives you full access to your estate, luckily due to your Betrothal, Dumbledore need not be informed, and as he's no longer your magical guardian, he will no longer be able to access your accounts or need to be informed of any expenditure of your trust vault." Griphook and Trerx calmly made their way towards their own seats, feeling quite smug that they'd been able to help their client so successfully and without drama.

"But he will realize he has no control over me or where I stay," Harry deduced what they weren't saying.

Corvus arched a brow, yes, definitely smart, he heard what people didn't say as well as what they did.

"That's quite correct…but if you would prefer it not be known quite so soon, we can delay things and make it seem as though he's still the one in control until you're more comfortable in your position within the magical world?" Trerx asked, which would be very easy to do. They'd already sent a letter to Dumbledore regarding Harry's expenditure, Dumbledore wouldn't be expecting another one for a year or so. "It's a simple matter of allowing him to retain his belief that he's still in charge of your seats within the Wizengamot and council of magic."

Corvus grimaced, the power Dumbledore held in those two governing bodies was infuriating.

"No, if I let him think he's won from the beginning he'll think he can continue," Harry shook his head vehemently.

"I think perhaps, you should listen to the goblins, at least until you are taught the fine art of Occlumency, Mr. Potter, just one year, let him believe things are going his way," Corvus suggested, in no way making it sound like an order. Harry had just begun to experience true freedom, and if people did try to order him around Corvus suspected he would do the opposite just for the hell of it.

"What's Occlumency?" Harry asked, turning to face Corvus circumspectly.

"It's the art of keeping ones mind safe from outside influence," Corvus patiently explained, "In other words, once you master Occlumency you will be able to close your mind from external penetration. Anyone who has mastered Legillimency can read someone's mind, and Albus Dumbledore is quite proficient in both arts. He would never risk going too deep, so he reads surface thoughts, it might end up being enough to gleam everything you wish to keep from him."

Harry's eyes narrowed extremely cagily, "You can do it too?"

"A lot if people can yes, but no, Mr. Potter, I have not read your mind," refraining from stating the obvious, that sometimes his feelings and thoughts were clear as day splashed across his face. "I have no desire to, not to mention it is illegal to evade someone's privacy, most of the people I deal with on a day to day basis have been taught the art of Occlumency from a young age regardless." And the Ministry liked to think it was an 'obscure old branch of magic' despite the fact most of them were practitioners of that particular craft, nobody speaks about it though.

Harry was beginning to realize he was way in over his head, "Will I be able to learn it before school starts in September?"

Corvus inhaled sharply, "Normally there has to be some trust between student and teacher, but yes, if you practice hard enough, you'll learn just enough to know if anyone tries to read your mind. That way you can take preventative measures and make it clear that you'll contact the Ministry for their illicit activities." Meditation and simple practice should be enough to start with, if Harry was determined to cut Dumbledore out completely then he would need to make sure he had rudimentary shields up.

"Then I want him locked out of everything," Harry said shoring himself up for any argument that came his way. He refused to allow this Dumbledore to continue using anything of his after his actions…or rather inactions. Becoming his magical guardian and then just ignoring him for ten years…while he got the use of his inheritance? Hell no, Harry thought vindictively, he refused to participate in any of Dumbledore's illusions. He would not be used.

"Very well," Trerx replied, still looking through the files while Griphook filled in paperwork with speed that Harry knew he wouldn't be able to accomplish in years, especially not with a Quill.

"Do you wish to use someone as a proxy?" Griphook asked, pausing in his writing momentarily.

"Neither yourself nor my son can use them, not at least until you are fifteen years old," that was when he could sit upon the wizengamot and council of magic. There had been many attempts at changing the rules, to make them seventeen years old before you can vote on any governing body. Fortunately, the pureblood's did not like change, and always managed to ensure that their old laws weren't changed. Not even with Dumbledore's popularity, it explained why he had tried eight years ago, insisting it was too much power for a young wizard or witch to have. That the focus should always be school, so that they didn't fall behind. Not even Augusta Longbottom had voted in favour of Dumbledore's attempt to change the laws that had governed them for generations.

"For now, no proxy, not until I understand everything," Harry said, he had no idea how much power he'd be giving someone, so, until he did, he refused to let it happen.

Corvus chuckled, nodding in approval, not sure why he was surprised by that answer. By the time Harry was old enough to claim his seat, any contract between Rabastan and the boy would be done. Four years he'd have of access to his son…perhaps Harry might take pity – not that he wanted pity, but if it bought him more time with his son then he'd do it – on him and extent that timeline, he might have seen him just once so far, but he didn't want to go back to the clinical visits with the damn guards breathing down his neck. The only private conversation he'd had with his son was during his first attempt at a re-trial during the time they didn't have a Minister, which had fallen through anyway. He'd been able to get a private meeting with his son and their lawyer. The other attempts just fell through completely the Minister refusing to sign off on it.

"Understood," Griphook left the spaces blank, the seats would be dormant for now, until Harry either allowed someone as proxy or begun presiding in them himself. "We will give you twenty-four hours before we inform Albus Dumbledore that his duties are no longer required. It will give you enough time to get settled into Lestrange manor." They couldn't put it off any longer than twenty-four hours, they were legally obliged to inform him that his services were no longer needed. Plus, it was more than clear that Harry wanted to cut Dumbledore of from any control whatsoever. Not that they blamed him, he had ignored the boy and the abuse he suffered for ten years. They wouldn't be surprised if he actually knew. They hadn't had any real time to dig into everything, but if they had, they summarised they'd find enough to actually have Dumbledore implicated for at least knowing about the abuse.

"That's good, I need to go back, I can't leave Hedwig there," he may have just got the owl a few days ago, but it was his first gift, and something he would cherish for all time. His beautiful snowy owl, she even let him touch her, and quite frankly…he preferred animals to human, they didn't hurt you, and you could trust them, they didn't care about what you could or couldn't give them.

"You did not bring your belongings along?" Corvus asked surprised, even if he only held a little hope, he would have brought everything…that he didn't suggested Harry didn't even hold out a smidgen of hope of getting out of his situation. A grim reminder of Harry's life if he didn't trust anyone or anything. Just how bad was the abuse? He would be about to find out. Well, if he could convince the boy to go through with it. He didn't want to push too hard, not quite so soon, at least until trust had been built up between them…if the boy ever did trust him.

"No," Harry replied, his face wiped of all emotion.

Corvus nodded, perhaps learning Occlumency would be easy for him, he certainly knew how to refrain from wearing his heart on his sleeve. He had a good grip on his emotions, but given his past, again, it was hardly something extraordinary surprising. "Then we shall go and retrieve your personal belongings." It wouldn't be his first outing in the Muggle world, and probably not his last.

Here he went with the 'we' again, unfortunately for him, there was not a damn thing he could do about it. He would need help getting around, whether it's to Privet Drive to retrieve his belongings or to Lestrange Manor.

"I can pick you up at the Leaky Cauldron in a few hours if you'd prefer to go alone?"

Harry felt surprised and happier with that offer on the table, glad he wasn't being ordered around.

Corvus noticed his relaxing and knew he'd made the right call to give Harry the options, even if he would probably still opt for the first one. It was much easier, and part of Harry would no doubt be worried he'd be dropped like a sack of potatoes if he put a toe out of line. He still believed that they were doing him the favour and that the Lestranges had the upper hand. He pondered on what may happen when the boy realized his own worth…fortunately the contracts were ironclad, so there would be no skipping ones duty. He rather hoped things remained amicable, if the boy became a soldier for the light, it definitely wouldn't. considering who had killed the boy's parents he deduced that the boy would most likely never go dark, so neutral was all he could hope for. In fact it was preferable to the only other conceivable outcome. He couldn't manipulate the boy into it, he had a feeling Harry would know. Plus, sooner or later that truth promise would kick him in the ass, while they were in Azkaban together, Harry could ask him anything, and if he didn't answer then it would be clear.

"It will be quicker if you take me," Harry said, the choice easy to make now that there was a choice to be made.

"Very true," Corvus agreed, hopefully it would be that easily to convince Harry to see a healer.

"Read these over and if you agree, sign them, these ones do not require the blood quill you used earlier," Trerx explained, placing the paperwork in front of the teen, unsurprised that Corvus moved closer to read them over Harry's shoulder. No doubt Corvus would wish to make sure all paperwork was submitted and true to its goal, which allowed him to see his son. "Not with a goblin certifying you are in fact Harry Potter and it wasn't done under duress." Although signing magical contracts couldn't be faked by another person due to the blood, they could in fact be done under duress. If there was a will there was a way, wizards were quite crafty sometimes, even if simple logic did escape the majority of them.

Harry took his time reading over everything, there was no impatience from those in the room with him that allowed him to relax and actually enjoy reading over the information. Half of it went over his head, with the legal jargon, but he understood the gist of it. The second he signed the first of the paperwork Dumbledore would cease having any control over the Potter estate, which included the seats.

The second piece of paperwork gave him full control over his estate, "You cannot legally use the term 'Lord' until you are fifteen years old." Most didn't until their parents handed over the reins, if they ever did. Usually parents only did it when they were ready to retire, others kept their Lordship and control over the estate until they died, passing them on to their heir with the will reading. Actually, both were equal in terms of what the families preferred to do. Despite the wars that waged in the magical world, it was actually rare to find a fifteen year old taking the place on the wizengamot. It wasn't always to do with teenagers not wanting anything to do with politics either, it was just very rare to be the last of your line, since most families did their hardest to ensure that didn't occur.

When he became Lord, he would also gain his Lordship ring, which James Potter had never worn in his life. He'd had no political aspirations, and had nobody sit as proxy in the years he'd been Lord of the Potter Estate. No doubt Dumbledore had pleaded for the use of them, but he'd gotten his way eventually, the old fool had not only many seats on the wizengamot but he'd actually become chief warlock due to the high number of seats under his control. In fact, if Corvus recalled correctly, he'd taken the Black seats as well, despite the fact he shouldn't have been able to. There were many Black's still alive, albeit none that have the name, and no males which is a stipulation for the estate. Draco Malfoy and Harry were both related to the Black's, Draco more recently due to his mother having Black blood, Harry his grandmother.

Only once Harry was sure he had read everything did he sign, "I'd like a copy, please," Harry said politely.

"Of course," Griphook said, it was a given that his paperwork be copied for his own record keeping. A click of Trerx's fingers had them copied and Griphook handed them over to Harry.

"Is there anything else we can help you with today, Mr. Potter?" Trerx asked, a smug smirk set in place, quite proud of his actions today. He would look forward to hand writing that letter to be delivered to Hogwarts for Albus Dumbledore. It was just a shame he wouldn't get to see the look on his face, they were supposed to be impartial, neutral, but when it came to certain people…well, they just didn't like them. Too much power, too stupid, too manipulative for their tastes, especially when it came to peoples money.

"Has there been any action on Mr. Potter's vaults for the past decade?" Corvus asked, unable to keep silent on the subject. He doubted very much Dumbledore needed money, but appearances could be deceptive. The Dumbledore family never had extremely extravagant properties or spoke of riches, and especially the last lot, the elder Dumbledore had been unemployed, his wife as well, their daughter died young, leaving only two boys, Aberforth and Albus, Aberforth bought Hogshead with his inheritance and Dumbledore…there was no properties in his name. Just because there was none in his name, didn't mean there wasn't any purchased in secret.

Both goblins remained stubbornly silent, Corvus Lestrange wasn't entitled to know anything regarding Harry Potter's finances, whether his son was betrothed to the child or not it didn't matter.

"Has there?" Harry asked, his stomach twisting at the thought. Did they already know about his fortune? He was surprised they'd let him come alone and not just cleaned him out the other day there if that was the case.

"The Dursley's get a stipend of two hundred galleons a month for your upkeep," Griphook informed them, which by the way was more than generous, half of that would have been all that was required. "Fifty galleons goes to a one Arabella Figg, that too is monthly."

Harry choked on thin air, "That was…is…nearly a thousand pound a month they'd get," he calculated feeling rather faint. Arabella Figg? His batty old babysitter who watched him when the Dursley's went on holiday – with his money! – and any other time the Dursley's needed someone to watch him so they didn't need to take him with them.

"All but a penny," Griphook agreed, well aware of the going rate from turning galleon to Great British Pounds.

"They never spent anything on me!" Harry protested, feeling sick to his stomach, all that shit about them taking him in out of the goodness of their hearts. It was their greed that made them agree to take him in. A thousand pounds a month is a lot of money, every penny…they spent on their miserable fat fucking pig of a son instead. Oh, how he hated them.

"You can sue them, Mr. Potter," Corvus said, eyes flashing furiously. Not only had they abused the boy but they'd been getting paid as well for an upkeep they clearly didn't do judging by the clothes he wore. "Take back every single Knut they've taken from you. The goblins do not tolerate thievery and this is exactly that, theft." In a way, since it was meant for Harry's upkeep which they hadn't kept. They might not get every single Knut back, but the majority of it would be back in Harry's bank account within weeks knowing the goblins.

"You can do that?" Harry asked, staring at the goblins, clearly trusting them more than Corvus at the moment, but that was to be expected.

"For a fee," Trerx stated, "Certainly farer than what a lawyer would take for the case," and they'd take longer too.

Inhaling sharply, a wicked grin slowly spreading across his features, "How much?"

"Forty galleons," Trerx explained, they'd only need a few hours to get everything in order, that was magic for you. The Muggles wouldn't know what hit them, it was going to be a glorious sight to behold. Magic sped up the process, in a few hours the signatures required would be applied and a squib company sent out. They didn't move as slow as the Muggle world, they didn't need to.

"An hour?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes, but we will only require a few hours to have everything done," Griphook said with a feral grin of his own. "Things are quite…different in the magical world Mr. Potter, given time you'll see that."

"But no guarantee you'll succeed," Harry pointed out the obvious, did he want to spend money on something that might just turn out to be a waste of his time.

"Oh, we will succeed Mr. Potter or we shall waive the fee," Trerx promised, that was how confident he was.

"Then do it," Harry stated, his heart pounding in his chest, wondering if he was doing the wrong thing or not. If this all blew up in his face…his uncle would actually kill him for this. Then before his eyes, a contract was yet again drawn up, and Harry could swear the goblin was enjoying writing up these contracts. Or was it because they were getting to enact their own justice so to speak? Harry didn't have the guts to ask.

"Read it and sign on the line," Griphook said, all business, as usual. "An itemised bill will be sent out, so you know every process that this operation goes through."

"I understand," Harry said, signing the document which he noticed didn't go past four hours, so that meant they couldn't take any more than one hundred and sixty galleons. Considering how much the Dursley's had been taking it was nothing. He also signed another document that ensured all outgoing expenditure done in the past decade was cancelled effective immediately.

"This is yours to read through, its all the coming and goings from your vaults, they self-update, it's a portfolio," Trerx explained setting a dragonhide bound folder in front of him, which looked really expensive and classy. "Any questions regarding and of it, write to me and I will help you in any way I can," hopefully not with questions that a book could answer, otherwise that would irritate him fast.

Harry glanced down at the book before nodding, shoring himself up, he knew he was going to have to read so much in the coming days. Quite honestly, he didn't mind the reading so much…as fearing that he might not understand it all. He didn't want to embarrass himself or worse…make the Lestranges regret giving him a chance. As Corvus had said, any slight to him is a slight to them. He didn't get it though, if nobody knew, who was going to be embarrassed or ashamed? Wizards were weird Harry thought to himself.

* * *

Will the Dursley's be there? Will Corvus decide to investigate Figg and the surroundings of Privet Drive to get more information? Will we see the Dursley's eviction? Will most of the 'yearly' chapters be Harry's visit to Rabastan? If so would you be alright with that? Time at Hogwarts inner spaced by talks with Harry and Rabastan in Azkaban? How will Dumbledore react to everything? Will we see him try and manipulate him or will Flitwick or Severus protect him as you can see I'm leaning towards Slytherin or Ravenclaw which would you prefer? And How would you like Neville to be a Lestrange? Just something I'm only thinking about a little either way it wont affect the story overly much! Will Corvus end up eliminating those who had a hand in Harrys abuse or will it be Rabastan who makes that decision and demands his father do it? So, will Tom get the stone, coming back through the diary or a ritual in Harry's fourth year? I'm honestly stuck on that decision. Everyone thinks Tom would not have figured out the mirror BUT come on! He would have surely! Then again doesn't mean he still could get it out…but he wouldn't be against using someone else to get it…the chamber again doable, but so is fourth year…hell will the events in third year even happen if Harry knows about Sirius? Will he? Do you want to see Sirius have part in Harry's life – bear in mind he'll end up more like he is in Embracing His True self – without the 3rd through 5th shenanigans! IF he's in it at all…and not with Dumbledore! I also need to read up and if anyone knows the real ins and outs of long term starvation and abuse can do to the body (not mind) please write a review and let me know...I like my stories to be as realistic as possible so all help and knowledge is very welcomed! Who knows! I might be lucky enough to have an expert on that sort of thing reading huh! ;) Read and Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

The Contract

Chapter 5

* * *

Corvus shortened his stride through the bank, seeing as Harry wasn't at his side, his shorter legs finding it difficult to keep up with him. There was also the fact the young boy definitely had to be in pain, oh, there was nothing glaringly obvious about it. Any less observant wizard definitely wouldn't notice, in fact, most people wouldn't think he was at all. He however, had spent the morning watching him closely, he spotted only little signs. It didn't take long for the boy to step up beside him clutching the portfolio tightly.

"What is your previous address, Mr. Potter?" Corvus queried, making it clear it wasn't his current address and if he had any say, he would ensure it remained that way.

"It's number four Privet Drive, Surrey," Harry replied, anxiety crawling its way up through his stomach. "I'll go in by myself," he did not want Corvus Lestrange to see how bad his life had been, or what they called him on a daily basis. 'Freak' or 'Boy' were the only names he'd known until school, where he found out what his name really was.

Harry was largely unaware of just how much Corvus Lestrange was going to find out, and soon.

"Very well," Corvus feigned agreement, that was not happening, he was going whether the boy liked it or not. He wasn't about to let those filthy Muggles lay a single hand on the boy again. "We are going to Apparate near to Privet Drive and walk the rest of the way, once there grab everything you wish to take with you and I'll take you to Lestrange Manor,"

Harry nodded his agreement, wondering absently if 'Apparating' was anything like using a Portkey.

"Apparation is different from using a Portkey, you need to remain still and allow the magic to guide you in the right direction." Corvus explained, refraining from mentioning the minuscule chance of being splinched. He didn't want to make the boy sick or refuse to be apparated. He definitely did not wish to travel by Knight bus, or wait around for a Portkey from the Goblins or the Ministry. As soon as he touched Harry, he cringed yet again, a pang of sympathy shot through him, had the boy ever received a gentle touch before in his life? And why was it always the most powerful of their kind that ended up abused?

Corvus kept a tight grip of Harry, without exerting too much pressure, worried he was injured under those baggy clothes of his as they apparated. As predicated, Harry stumbled a little, but the wizard did not let him fall. They were in Little Whinging, Corvus observed, as he looked around the perfectly ordinary landscape. There was nobody out this early in the morning, except an occasional jogger, or someone wandering down side streets with bags filled with groceries. The Muggle items strewn in peoples gardens were very alien to him, but he paid little to no attention to them.

"I will follow," Corvus stated, allowing Harry to take the lead, he knew a lot of London, mostly the shopping areas where they'd been hunting down wizards and witches who were on the Dark Lord's shit list. Most of them were Order members or those who were doing something despicable in the Ministry of Magic, such as trying to pass laws that were contemptuous. So many had already been passed as it was, adding more was just further restricting life out of people. It had steadily gotten worse in ten years since the Dark Lord wasn't opposing the opposition. Dumbledore was slowly destroying their way of life. With the added power of Harry's seats, nothing anyone did make one bit of difference.

The knowledge that he was going to lose that power very quickly, made Corvus very hopeful that they could at least undo some of the damage Dumbledore had done. If not, at least more damage couldn't be piled upon top of the crumbling magical world. A lot of people were in Dumbledore's corner, beaming at him as he made the chances not realizing what this was going to do to them long term. It made Dumbledore a very dangerous person to be around Harry, but he could do nothing, the boy wanted to attend Hogwarts. He would need to be open and honest as possible so that the child didn't end up drawn into Dumbledore when he actually met him. He was a master manipulator, there was no way an eleven year old could possible hold his own against him.

Corvus followed Harry never once trying to hurry the pace, his mind mulling over everything. Between Dumbledore to trying to convince Harry to see a healer. Did he take Harry to St. Mungo's and have it happen there where he had everything he might need? Or did he go and demand his healer who he kept on retainer and had done so since his wife got pregnant with Rodolphus. His healer had dealt with everything his sons needed growing up, so hopefully he'd be able to deal with anything wrong with Harry.

"You can wait here," Harry's firm but quiet statement brought Corvus out of his reverie only barely stopping so he didn't bump directly into the boy.

"Very well, go ahead," Corvus said, giving no indication that he was about to do the opposite of what Harry wished. Luckily Harry immediately had to turn a corner, which put them both out of the others sight, which meant Corvus was easily able to conceal himself, and follow the boy towards number four Privet Drive. He felt a twinge of guilt for lying to him, it wasn't a good way to build anything up. Inhaling sharply, Corvus realized belatedly, that there were strong wards surrounding the immediate area of Harry Potter's former home – more like prison really – and they were dark, blood magic, of course, blood wards connected to Harry's blood. Hence why he'd been sentenced to prison here of all places, his aunt, she enforced the blood wards, which gave Harry some measure of safety and security here.

Giving the wards a few nudges to see how they'd react to his presence, he found them quite welcoming. It shouldn't surprise anyone, he wanted to protect Harry after all. He did not wish him harm, hence the wards did not consider him a threat. Still, Corvus was wary as he stepped by them, only fully relaxing when nothing happened. Rushing forward, seeing that the boy was already walking down the pathway. He could take one step to two of Harry's so he easily caught up, not getting too close just in case the boy was able to sense him. It may help that he wasn't marked with the Dark Mark, he'd been with Tom since the beginning after all.

Corvus would deny it until his dying breath but the shrieking of 'Boy' caused him to jump in fright as he slid inside the house. Now that was hurting his eardrums.

"Wake up FREAK! I want my breakfast!" hollered an obese boy causing Corvus to gape at the sight, the boy was eating from a large tub of ice cream, watching the TV while the woman sat drinking some coffee, practically smothering the boy with affection.

"Coming," Harry whispered quietly, staring at the cupboard biting his lip, how was he supposed to get the cupboard open? He doubted Lord Lestrange would wait forever, he had to get everything and get out of there soon. Maybe he should just grab what was upstairs and get out of there?

Corvus narrowed his eyes on the sight, evidently there was something the boy wanted out of there, drawing his wand, he non-verbally – seeing as his voice would still be heard – cast a simple 'Alohomora'.

Then miraculously the locks clicked open causing Harry's breath to catch, he was used to doing accidental magic, and it wasn't the first time things had happened that he'd wanted to happen. It was however, the first time since he'd learned he was a wizard, and he didn't hold the same fear he had back then, because he was getting the hell out of here. Giving the kitchen a fearful glance, he padded over, silently as possible unlocking the cupboard door, he slowly drew out his trunk.

Corvus who was observing everything immediately noticed 'Harry's bedroom' sign as well as the pictures that were still upon the walls. Pictures he probably drew from his nightmares judging by the green glow and dark shadow he'd bet was the Dark Lord. There was also a underdeveloped picture of a giant on a flying motorcycle. Hagrid, he'd bet his money on it, so that's how they'd gotten him out of Godric's Hollow that night, using a bloody half-giant who couldn't use magic. Dumbledore should consider himself lucky the full force of the Dark Lord's armies hadn't come swinging down on Hagrid that night. There was a lumpy mattress, a bare bulb and a few toy soldiers and crayons on a tiny shelf, it made Corvus feel rage slam into him, even House-elves got bigger accommodations than this! Well, his did at any rate, not everyone was the same but still. No wizard deserved this sort of treatment.

Swallowing down his rage, which was very painful, he followed Harry as he made his way up the stairs, somehow managing to get his trunk upstairs without making a sound. This was a boy who was used to remaining silent under any conditions. Upon entering another room, he found a new drawing, apparently Harry liked to draw and quite decently too. It was a picture of the owl that hooted immediately upon Harry's entrance. Harry immediately put the trunk down, shushing the owl.

"Please be quiet, Hedwig," he pleaded as he stroked the owls head through the cheap cage he'd bought. Which by the way was only designed for travel, not constantly living in.

Everything in the room was discarded in a corner, broken by the looks of it. The room itself looked vastly different from the rest of the house. All items of furniture was broken, worn down and had definitely seen better days. The bed had only a small cover, no duvet, one pillow, he'd bet the mattress was just as bad as everywhere else if he checked. Corvus watched quietly as the boy packed up clothes that were definitely from the pig downstairs. Gritting his teeth, refraining from cursing the sons of bitches downstairs, they'd get their due, he wasn't stupid enough to leave his magical residue here, not when Dumbledore might come any given time. No, he'd let the goblins deal with these pieces of trash for now. He would not leave them alone, oh no, he would get them when they least expect it. He had contacts he'd use if necessary, that way he'd have the perfect alibi as will Harry when it is eventually done.

It was a good job Harry didn't see the look on Corvus' face otherwise he would have been beyond terrified. The cold clinic detached look that would give even the strongest of men pause. It was a look that spoke of 'murder on the mind' and that was most assuredly what Corvus did indeed have in mind.

The Dursley's were dead, they just didn't know it, yet.

With his wardrobe emptied, Harry closed the trunk with an inaudible click. "Come on Hedwig, let's get you out of here," Harry said, a small secret smile spreading across his face. One that spoke of genuine happiness and sweet relief, he was finally free. He hadn't dreamed of this day, not for a long time, he'd felt broken, trapped in place, with no way out until he was an adult, even then he feared what would become of him. Living out on the streets wasn't something he'd wanted. It was dark, cold and scary out there.

He hated the dark.

Corvus closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, that was all the boy had to his name. Some tatty clothes that didn't belong to him, and his school belongings. Elven years on this earth and that was it, he on the other hand had to prevent his sons from trying to empty the contents of their bedroom into their school trunks – and believe me there had been many attempts – not that everything fitted in.

"FREAK! GET UP I WANT MY BREKAFAST!" the obese boy was shouting again, Corvus scowled darkly, hands fisting, how he wanted to curse that little brat. He normally didn't touch children, but he was very tempted to make an exception here. As he made his way down stairs he found the front door open just a tad. Harry had already left the premises, swiftly making his own way down, belatedly realizing he hadn't once heard those…animals use Harry's name. It had been boy and freak the entire time, verbal abuse was almost as bad as physical abuse, the boy probably had zero self-esteem. Another thing he'd have to rectify before September, help the boy gain some self-confidence. "MUMMY I WANT MY BREAKFAST!" the boy whined from the kitchen yet again, the door was closed, that was the only reason Harry had managed to get in and out unseen.

Corvus half wished to just go back and kill both where they sat, unable to believe they were actually treating Harry Potter like a damn House-elf. Evidently they expected him to cook breakfast, beat him up, and were verbally abusive. Quite frankly, Corvus didn't think it could get any worse! As soon as he passed the wards surrounding Harry's home, he apparated to his spot and removed the charm upon his person and firmly planted a mask of boredom on his face. Which by the way was more difficult than anyone could fathom.

"Did you retrieve everything?" Corvus asked, standing a bit more at attention when the boy rounded the corner, gazing expectantly for an answer, as though he didn't already know it. "We shall not be returning here unless its absolutely vital which I hope is not the case." If he had to go back into that house, they would die. Of that Corvus Lestrange was absolutely sure. He hated the Muggle world but not as much as he hated those particular muggles, nobody would be sorry to see them go.

Harry glanced back down towards the property, almost wishing he could get to see them with a lawyer snapping at their heels for his money. Oh, well, he should just be glad he was getting that money back. "Yes Sir,"

As an eleven year old, he had no idea the ramifications of what he was doing to the Dursleys, but it was no longer his problem. They shouldn't have treated Harry as they did.

"Then let me show you to your new home," Corvus said, with pride and no small amount of smugness. He was undeniably proud of Lestrange manor, it had been in his family for generations. Each new generation adding to it over the years, keeping it in the same time period so it wasn't all mismatched. Wasn't easy to purchase those items, but price was of no concern to them, it never had been, never would be.

Harry nodded, a tad eagerly, quite frankly looking forward to having somewhere he could call home. He just hoped he'd covered all his bases and nothing in those contracts could bite him in the ass.

One Apparation later, Harry was looking at the sight of Lestrange Manor in all its splendour.

"Y-you live here?" Harry gaped wide eyed, jaw unhinged at the sight, getting what he meant when he'd said his own suite, he certainly had the room. carefully putting Hedwig's heavy cage atop of the trunk.

The renaissance style manor was opulent, it spoke of the immense wealth the Lestrange's must have. They were standing beside a bridge, and a moat stretched on as far as the eye could see surrounding the manor in its entirety. The sound of animals could be heard, but Harry couldn't see anything other than swans, the kind he'd never seen before basking in the moat.

"I do," Corvus said proudly, he would die with this still his home, his main residence, as all other Lestranges before him – except his sons but he didn't like to think on that – who wanted to think of their sons dying in Azkaban? He wouldn't be even given the chance of burying them in the Lestrange crypt. No, all Azkaban prisoners were buried in a pit on the island. He'd never cared about that particular fact until his sons were facing it. It's funny how something personally affecting you could change the way you see things. In a sad decrepit way. Flicking his wand, the trunk and birds cage disappeared. The House-elves wouldn't know what to do with them until he informed them what he wished done with them. "Come,"

The dazed boy followed him, looking stunned and a little leery, no doubt wondering what he'd gotten himself into. Although, Harry had nothing to worry about, in time he would see that for himself. "I'll show you around and then get something to eat, how does that sound?" Corvus making an effort not to make everything sound like a demand, he needed to help Harry become independent, especially before September.

Harry shook his head, "I've already eaten," and it was true enough, he'd eaten all he could stomach at Gringotts. He was still very full, for once.

Corvus frowned, but grudgingly nodded, it had been hours since he'd eaten. "Then perhaps a hot drink?" he suggested, he'd rather the youngster was calm when he suggested bringing in a healer.

True to Corvus' word, he showed Harry around the manor, the Grand Hall, the lounge he used – the one that was rarely used – his downstairs office, the library, and Harry's own suite, which was a guest suite and delivered his belongings. It had been used by many Lestrange Betrothed over the years, Harry may be the only one who actually wouldn't marry into the family. It was always an honour to be chosen and accepted by a Lestrange, they had always been good prospects for husbands by witches looking to marry. Their money coupled with their good genes made for powerful offspring. The Lestrange name had diminished somewhat due to his uncles shenanigans then his cousin – Leta – and now his sons had been the tipping point. All the good the Lestranges had done over the years was being forgotten, all they'd created, all they'd helped build, it was a damn shame.

"Would you prefer to have something to drink here?" Corvus questioned, allow the boy to become acclimated to his new surroundings?

Harry still gaping at his surroundings nodded dumbly.

Corvus bit his tongue yet again, there would be time to correct Harry's behaviour, right now was not that time. He needed to feel comfortable, to acclimatise to his surroundings. He needed Harry to consider this place a home, wanted Harry to consider this place his home. If he loved this place he wouldn't be so quick to abandon it, or Rabastan, four years would fly by in the blink of an eye. He wouldn't ask for too many additional years, just a few, it was too much to ask for any teenager to put their lives on hold, especially one who was the last of his house.

"Nushala?" Corvus called out to the one of the many House-elves he had, Nushala had been his wives favourite. She'd had a soft spot for them, or as much as anyone raised around House-elves had a soft spot. She allowed the House-elves to keep their birth names, their elven names. It wasn't usual to allow that, instead they got derisory names that were easily remembered when they were bought.

"What can Nushala do for Master Lestrange?" the diminutive thing appeared in front of them.

Harry stiffened, watching the House-elf and Corvus with suspicious watchful eyes.

"Bring up some refreshments, including a hot chocolate with something extra in it," Corvus demanded, side eyeing Harry wondering where his thoughts were at this moment. The House-elf disappeared, and Corvus gave Harry his undivided attention. "That Harry was a House-elf, they're magical creatures, who serve wizards and witches, having a Master is something they need, it gives them a power boost and gives them purpose."

"They're slaves," Harry asked, looking sick to his stomach.

"Servants," Corvus corrected him, "They have their own rooms, and have unlimited supply of food and in turn they clean and keep the house tidy," in his opinion it was a fair trade. Considering how much it cost to buy one definitely a fair trade.

"That's what the Dursley's thought of me," Harry said, green eyes filled with fire.

Corvus said nothing, there was not a thing he could say for Harry to understand right now. Given how he'd been treated, it was hardly surprising that he was sympathetic towards House-elves. Given time, as he read through all things available about the magical world he would begin to understand why House-elves needed Masters. He added a book on creatures to the never ending list of books it was vital that Harry read for his own educational purposes.

The House-elf did not return, but the polished silver platter almost the same size as the table appeared. Filled with triangle sandwiches, biscuits, a silver teapot with the Lestrange crest on it and delicate fine china and a goblet with the same crest on it filled with hot chocolate. Corvus moved over to sit down, leaving the chair nearest the fire for Harry to sit at. "Come sit," Corvus suggested, "We have a lot to discuss," handing over the hot chocolate, no doubt the young boy would like it.

"Like what?" Harry asked, sitting down distrustful to the bone. Between the House-elf, the talk of 'discussing' things, it never usually went well for him when his aunt and uncle wanted to 'talk' it usually ended up with a beating.

"Seeing a healer," Corvus didn't beat around the bush, it wasn't in his nature to do so.

"No," Harry shook his head in denial immediately, he was not going to a healer, he didn't want to see a Doctor. The smell of the hot chocolate wafting from the goblet enticed him to drink it.

"Mr. Potter…" Corvus said, sounding as exasperated as he felt. "Do you want to remain in pain when someone can come here and make it go away? For your health, especially for your future health, please allow me to call upon my healer. It is private, healers have sworn vows which result in death if broken, nobody will know the results, and I will be there the entire time." Not sure whether that would make it a deal breaker or not, he just didn't know what could be bothering the boy. He hadn't spent enough time in his company to know best how to get him to agree to something. "I can remain outside if you desire privacy." He added albeit grudgingly, if he was getting through to him, he had to make sure to give him options. To make it seem as if he had a choice, which would stop the fighting on a healer make him focus on his other choices. At least it hard worked that way with his sons when they were younger.

Harry blinked, "Okay," he murmured in agreement, feeling calmer about the impending visit from a doctor of all things. In fact, he was calmer full stop, but he had a place to stay, he was out from under the Dursleys and Dumbledore's control.

Corvus felt a twinge of something in his gut at giving Harry a calming draught without his knowledge. It wasn't guilt, but it was something. He didn't dwell on it, this was for Harry's own good. He needed to see someone, and if he was panicked and worried about things he shouldn't be, it would just get worse. Who knows what sort of injuries the boy was concealing. Hopefully it was just aches and pains from old bruises and not broken bones, those weren't easily or painlessly fixed. Relief swooped through his gut when he had Harry's agreement, cementing his decision to give him the calming draught.

"Then lets see if she's available," Corvus replied, yes, she, his wife felt more comfortable with a female healer to see to her. Hopefully Harry would feel the same way. "Drink up, I'll be back in a few moments," you couldn't Floo or Floo call anyone from the guest bedroom, only his office, his property was very secure for that reason. Perhaps given time, when Harry had made friends and acquaintances he may allow for Floo calling to be installed in the guest bedroom.

As he wandered away from the guest bedroom, he felt a sense of accomplishment he hadn't felt since his sons had been taken from him. He didn't feel useless or desperate, for the first time in a decade he felt content. It was a novel experience that he almost felt bowled over by it. He did not let it, instead he walked towards his office, swiftly, a small glow settling into his stomach.

* * *

Twenty minutes had gone by since Corvus had left, not that Harry was concerned, he was too busy looking around the massive room. Peering into every door to see what it was. One door led to a massive closet with drawers, rows of poles and arrangements clearly for clothes. His entire closet could have fitted in here ten times. Of course, there was nothing in here yet. there was even a dozen or so hooks for what he assumed was cloaks? Who had that many? He'd bought two, a summer and winter cloak. The second door at the opposite side of the room held a to die for bathroom, a huge monster of a rub, with claw feet, a walk in shower, and the usual amenities. Then there was the bedroom, that dominated the entire room, done tastefully in black, with only a bedside table at each side.

As he walked, Harry realized it could remain private, as there were doors that closed it off into a living room that housed a large bookcase of books a sofa and seats as well as two tables, one he and Corvus had been sitting at. There was only one other door, and it led outside, to a balcony, that too had table and chairs set out. The view…was incredible, he was at the back of the house, and he could see dozens of outhouses and could faintly hear the sound of animals – which he hadn't been able to hear inside – magic he suspected.

"Enjoying the view? Spectacular isn't it?" Corvus asked causing Harry to jump at the sound, whirling around.

"It's beautiful," Harry admitted, he couldn't believe this was all his, it was still sinking in.

"This is Millicent Flint, she's a healer, Healer Flint, may I introduce you to Harry Potter?" Corvus did the introductions.

Harry felt himself relax when there was no change to her demeanour.

"Mr. Potter," she said, giving a nod. Thankfully Corvus had already explained everything to her so she didn't act dramatically to the boy being here amongst the Dark Lord's staunchest of supporters. She supported the dark, of course, as did the rest of her family, but she had first and foremost swore a vow never to do harm. There was a reason there was never a healer been outed as a Death Eater. She had lost a lot of respect for the Dark Lord though, killing children wasn't done, hadn't been done. Until that night. "I'll start with a strictly non-evasive scan, which only requires for you to stand in front of me while I cast the spell. So if you don't mind standing right here," placing her large emergency carry kit on the floor and removing her wand, her stance and expression extremely professional.

Corvus moved so he was standing beside the fire, his hands clasped behind him. Close enough to see them both and hear them, but not interfering with her work.

Harry sighed resignedly, deciding to get it over with, he padded over and stood in front of the woman. Tensing slightly out of habit when her hands came within his line of sight, but she didn't touch him. Instead he got to watch as she waved her wand in an intricate way, smooth and practiced like she'd done it a million times before. His eyes lit up when he began to glow red, as magic evaded his body and then mesmerizingly, paper began to shoot out of her wand.

Giving him a soothing smile, she grabbed the end, slightly amused at how long it was getting, but only for a moment. Then disbelief begin to take over as it steadily gained size. Glancing at Corvus in silent alarm, setting her face into what she hoped was a slight smile, but more like a grimace really as she watched it. Finally, finally, it stopped and it took Millicent a few moments to gather herself before she slid her wand away and looked at the results.

Corvus straightened up at Millicent's loss of composure, he'd seen her save someone's life without even so much as a frown. To see her reacting this way, Corvus' heart sank, he knew before he received all his answers that he wasn't going to like what was to come. Had he been stupid to let those Muggles live?

Swallowing thickly as she saw the results, this was just a basic scan, and look at all it found. She wanted to believe it was just a malfunction or some such thing. Unfortunately or fortunately, she knew better than to think that. She needed to do the Enarratio Genus scan immediately. Breathing evenly, she plucked out a rune stone and the parchment and used the spell to set it up. She was glad she brought this with her, she didn't expect to need it though.

"I need you both to sign this, I'm about to perform the Enarratio Genus ritual, and that requires consent," Millicent, adding the last part mainly for Harry, Corvus was well aware of how rarely Enarratio Genus ritual was used. Seeing the cautious look, she added, "Using someone's blood is always sacred, Mr. Potter, it requires consent and careful monitoring, blood can be used for nefarious things. In fact, despite all the book blood magic can do, it's all considered illegal except this ritual, and it's only because it was created by Merlin himself." who was revered by the masses, nobody would mess with that image and so it was kept.

Corvus pursed his lips, yes, that ritual definitely confirmed his suspicions.

Both of them signed the permission slip, "I do not need to warn you that this must be kept at the utmost secure location?" he warned her, his and Harry's signature would unveil everything and he did not want that. At least not yet, depending on how Harry felt about it given time.

"You have my word," Millicent agreed, she kept her records very secure, in a safe under the Fidelius charm and only she and her very loyal House-elf knew its location and 'secret' as it were.

"Good, then let us proceed, I am going to use a spell to prick your finger, and one drop of blood will be placed here," Millicent explained, gesturing towards the smooth round stone, that had a large rune etched into it. "It's the best scan we have at detecting all problems, so that I can give you the best care possible." Finding it difficult to remain professional, how was the boy still standing? From the basics of what she'd just read it shouldn't be possible.

Harry nodded, putting out his left hand and letting her use a spell to prick his finger, a drop of blood oozed up and the healer pressed it against the stone. The rune immediately begun to blow blue then white, it was almost blinding, then Harry observed black calligraphed words scrawling itself in neat rows, on and on it went. Harry squinted, noticing his name, address, his parents, people he didn't know was added to the list. Including a one Sirius Black as godfather. Then to his amazement, the parchment continued to grow as the pages were filled, he'd never stop being amazed by magic.

Millicent breathed evenly, steeling herself, as she claimed a seat looking over everything, this…this looked like the diagnosis of a one hundred year old battle hardened Auror…not an eleven year old boy. She almost didn't know where to start if she was one hundred percent honest with herself.

"Why don't we sit over here? The coffee and tea is still warm, and there is plenty of food while you look everything over," Corvus suggested, but as always his suggestions were always demands. Beginning to realize that this was going to be a very long day, he didn't think he'd get a chance to write to the Ministry regarding the recent Betrothal today.

"That sounds wonderful," Millicent agreed, leaving everything but the paperwork where it was at and sat after Corvus did, Harry she noticed soon followed looking slight amused and lost. She didn't offer to give Harry a pain relieving draught, she had no idea how many potions she was going to have to give him. She knew the list was going to be a long one, and she'd need to make sure they didn't interfere with one another. Then there was the fact she had no idea if he was allergic to anything. Harry had not been in the magical world since he was a young baby, thankfully he'd been inoculated against both Muggle and magical illnesses. So, she had a base in point at least.

"Milk, sugar?" Corvus asked her, as he prepared their brews.

"Just milk for me, thank you," Millicent replied, she was cutting down on her sugar intake, considering how today was going to go, "In fact, one cube of sugar might be a good idea."

Corvus added the milk and sugar before passing it over, Harry had settled down with his hot chocolate again, already looking less anxious. He sat back observing both his guests as he drank from his own dark coffee. Having to refrain from tapping at the table with his fingers. Such shows of irritation or impatience had long ago been hidden.

His mind mulling over whom to get the potions he'd need for Harry, but it was no contest really, he already had the best brewing for him on occasion when he required them. Severus Snape was the best, not to forget the youngest Potions Master. He would not be informing him of this…information, just a simple transaction. Severus was much too close to Dumbledore and he didn't dare risk it getting back to the old fool. He wasn't sure which side Severus was on, the same could be said of everyone, as they had all abandoned the dark as a lost cause after the Dark Lord was defeated. Pretended they hadn't fought alongside each other, trying to better the magical world. Even Lucius had claimed bewitchment, he understood why, no sane wizard or witch for that matter desired to end up within the confines of Azkaban.

It was shameful to admit, but he too would have done the same thing. It would do no good if he ended up in Azkaban alongside his sons after all.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who gave all those suggestions on problems Harry will face due to his 'neglect' as it were! It will definitely help make the next chapter more realistic! Disappointed nothing happened to the Dursley's? If so would you rather see them alive and suffering OR dead and buried when Corvus realises just what those animals have done to Harry Potter? Do you want to see the conversation between Corvus and the healer? Or will we just see the results of it with Corvus perhaps talking to Rabastan in a weeks' time? Or will we see more of Harry settling in before it's time for Hogwarts and his conversations with Rabastan? Getting more used to Corvus before we push the plot ahead? As for the suggestion that Neville be a Lestrange…it won't be anything 'wrong' or 'evil' just a simple mix up so to speak…Will Severus be light and change when it comes apparent that Harry wishes to join the dark? Or will he be secretly longing to rejoin his 'brethren' so to speak but trapped in a vow he'd made while he was grieving for a good friend? Will this be the main reason of Severus' agnostic nature along with the little fact Harry is James Potter's son? How long would it take for Corvus to interfere if that is the case? Or will he help Harry manipulate the situation to his advantage? Still stuck on whether he's a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin :P Read and Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

The Contract

Chapter 6

* * *

To say the room was grim would be doing it a disservice, Corvus thought to himself, his dark eyes gleaming with anger and suppressed wrath. Despite how warm the room was, with the fire going, he and Millicent were cold to the bone. The healer had just done a physical examination on Harry, the scars that littered the teen...the wounds, the unnatural angle some of his fingers were at, he didn't need to read the results to know at least a few of his bones were broken. The scars…Merlin, he felt sick to his stomach, sure he could torture an adult without breaking sweat, but this…this was an innocent child, and it was done by filthy Muggles.

Harry had put his clothes back on, sat down and was now staring at the floor in rapt fascination. Cheeks red, presumably in embarrassment and shame, at having his secrets laid bare to someone – let alone two someone's – yes he can imagine how it felt. Yet, Corvus did not want that to continue, he wanted Harry to trust him enough to be able to confide in him about anything. "Those beasts will pay with their lives, Mr. Potter, believe me," unable to help the bloodthirsty declaration coming out of his mouth.

Harry's head jerked up to meet his, eye to eye with the Lord Lestrange, he knew right from wrong, murder was wrong, but so was abuse and nobody had done anything about that. Even at eleven, the thought of the Dursley's paying for what they did to him filled him with savage gleefulness. He couldn't deny that he had thought of them dying so many times over the years. Almost as much as he'd dreamed of being rescued, but the reality had set in, he was never going to be rescued, there was nobody to rescue him. Nobody gave a damn. In the end he'd rescued himself with some help from the Goblins and this wizard sitting in front of him. Who was helping him more than was needed, giving him a place to stay. Someone actually wanted to murder on his behalf, unless of course, Corvus was using that as an excuse to do what he wanted. Still, the thought that someone was angry enough to want to deal with the Dursley's meant more to him than he could express.

Corvus had worried his words would have scared the young boy, but far from it. Apparently it's exactly what Harry needed to hear to trust him a little more. Not that he was reading much upon the child's face, he had a blank mask firmly in place, no doubt harnessed over his horrific childhood in order to survive. His eyes gave him away, the dark green glint he could see, that could turn him into a beast, but thankfully Corvus didn't want that. Instead what he wanted was Harry's loyalty and by the looks of it, he was on his way to gaining that and much more.

Millicent coughed discreetly, she definitely didn't want to hear any of that, even if those animals deserved it.

"Repair the damages done to Mr. Potter, everything, I don't care for the cost," Lord Lestrange wrapped himself up in his prestige, despite the fact there was no need for it here. It was more out of habit than any true desire to lord it over Millicent, who was a magnificent healer and also a good friend. He could trust her even without the healer vows in place.

"It will be costly," Millicent said quietly, the rune work sat on the table in front of her, "He's going to need a lot of potions for the next year in order to repair the damage done to him."

"A year?" Corvus questioned, not sure why he was surprised. "How vital is it that the Medi-witch at Hogwarts be informed of his potion intake?" he definitely did not wish to inform Madam Pomfrey, she unlike the healers hadn't been bound by oaths and vows to uphold patient confidentiality. Which meant if they told her, she would inform Dumbledore and he didn't want the old fool knowing anything about Harry.

"The reality is, she should be informed, especially if anything happens while he's there," Millicent explained, "She has to know everything about him in order to prevent an accidental overdose or giving him something that negatively reacts to something else he's taken. You're best bet is to get your own oath from her, prevent her from revealing anything about Harry and ensuring that his file is secured so she cannot just leave it lying for someone to find or in case Dumbledore goes looking." Knowing well enough to realize what was bothering Corvus, it's the same thing that would have bothered them all.

Corvus grimaced in distaste, disliking the idea of her knowing anything about his ward. "Then that is something to discuss later," they had a month to decide on what to do regarding the likes of Dumbledore and Pomfrey.

"To start with food, he will need to take regular anti-nausea potions with his meals, which I would recommend him having eight meals spread throughout the day. His stomach won't tolerate regular meals, so smaller meals and snacks throughout the day. Now he will need reminded to eat, even if you don't want to Harry, you must. He won't even realize he's hungry due to the damage done over the years. His body signs will be completely overlooked. Due to the starvation he will have stunted growth, he may never get as tall as he should have been given the proper nourishment. We will of course, try to fix that, with a nutrition potion, but it's not guaranteed to work, unfortunately the damage has been done to the extent that even magic cannot fix wholly." Millicent spoke to both of them as she explained the situation. "Foods such as porridges, fruits, vegetables will be best, try to avoid anything overly sugary otherwise I fear he would be sick. Keep him well hydrated, he's suffering from dehydration but it's not dangerously so."

Corvus pursed his lips as he listened, understanding Harry's earlier denial when it came to food, a month he had to get Harry back onto a scheduled balanced diet. He rather hoped he had enough time with Harry to see all this through. "I see, I shall also inform the House-elves," he would not be forgotten.

"His bones due to his starvation will be brittle and weak, I would recommend a physical exercise regimen, the workout plan will give him strength and purpose. A lot of milk along with a bone strengthening solution will do the trick, it will cause you to feel tight and uncomfortable, aches and pains, which might make you have no desire to do the physical workouts, but to strengthen them you must." Millicent explained, pulling information out of her case and handing it over, a juvenile workout chart, as they spoke, more information was added to it for Harry. "Try and prevent any falls, which I will expect due to his dizzy spells."

"Dizzy spells?" Corvus questioned curtly, he hadn't seen any sign of dizzy spells, why would the young boy have dizzy spells?

"Harry is suffering from a severe iron deficiency, it's called anaemia. His body has went into survival mode, channelling oxygen to protect the vital organs. That is why his hair is brittle, dry mouth, his nails are effected as well. He is suffering from fatigue and dizziness is also a symptom of that, and many other things he's currently suffering from." Millicent explained, "This potion is quite disgusting to take, and causes headaches and sweats, but it must be taken otherwise his organs can shut down and he will die." giving the blunt uncensored truth. "If you had not brought me here today…I'm not sure he would have survived three more years without the proper medical treatments."

Harry cringed and tried to make himself smaller on the seat, feeling like his entire world was being attacked endlessly. He hadn't realized the results of what the Dursley's had done to him was so bad. Hearing what she was saying, he felt more than a little bit of gratitude to Corvus. The Dursley's had been slowly killing him over the past ten years.

Yet more potions wrote itself across the pad of paper with her quill, adding to the seemingly endless list of potions he'd have to take.

"The starvation was severe and prolonged enough it could have had serious long term effects on his internal organs. From severe ulcers, cardiac arrhythmia, shrunken stomach, diseases affecting his internal organs, autoimmune diseases, gastrointestinal disturbances, hypersensitivity to light or noise and slowed cognitive function." Millicent explained. "He does have a compromised immune system meaning he will get sick more easily and be far less able to fight off any and all kinds of illnesses whether it be bacterial or viral infections." That wasn't all though, but it was going to take all afternoon to get through the list.

Corvus didn't think he could go any paler, "Mr. Potter do you feel any of these compromises the healer has spoken of?"

"The light hurts my eyes," Harry confessed, "It was alright when I was in my cupboard but coming out always hurts." Was that hypersensitivity to light?

"Mr. Potter…were you ever struck over the head?" Millicent enquired, grim and professional.

Harry swallowed thickly, "My aunt doesn't like touching me, she always uses something to hit me, normally on the head," absently touching the worst of the ones, "Even with a frying pan a few times because I burnt the bacon."

Millicent breathed in a shape inhale of breath, almost trembling in rage, her own desire for vigilante justice rising to the forefront of her being. She wanted to hunt those animals down and kill them, hitting him for burning bacon? Merlin, help her she didn't want to hear anymore. "Did you experience any…temporarily blindness afterwards?"

Harry nodded just once not wishing to remember how so utterly terrified he'd been during those instances.

"From what I've seen of your records from when you were a baby, you did not have eye problems, your sight was perfect. I believe the lack of Vitamin A and the knocks on the head have caused your degenerative eyesight over the years. It will take time, but as your body is corrected we might be able to give you the potion to correct your eye sight and give you independence from glasses not that they're the correct prescription for you. Which I have no doubt are adding to further headaches on your part." Millicent explained, gritting her teeth over the unfairness of what had been done to Harry. She couldn't promise him perfect sight, the damage done to him…it might not be corrected, she'd need to see him again in order to correctly deduce that in a year or so she'd say. There were more vital potions required for Harry to take. He hadn't had the Potter gene for bad eyesight when he was a baby like the others before him.

"I might not need glasses anymore?" Harry perked up at that, he couldn't even see properly with them on so the thought of not needing them was great.

"I shall visit you next summer and give you a definitive answer on that front," Millicent promised, and it was a promise she'd keep, giving Corvus a look to indicate she would be too. He nodded subtly giving her permission and understanding on that front.

Harry nodded looking happy with the promise.

"Mr. Potter also has a mild form of Rickets, something not often seen in Britain certainly hasn't been one in the magical world for decades." Millicent explained, "It causes bone fractures, and there are many of them, along with broken bones, his hands particularly." He must have got enough Vitamin D from the ages of 5 upwards to prevent the more severe case such as bone deformities. She would bet she had the Muggle primary school to thank that Harry wasn't deformed. The pain he must be in though had to be severe, it caused spinal, pelvis and leg pain, it was a miracle he could walk at all. His pain tolerance had to be through the roof.

Corvus wanted nothing more than to scream and curse and throw everything that wasn't glued down in his vicinity.

"As for the rashes on Mr. Potter a salve will be all that's required to treat them, he will need help with the ones on his back." Millicent explained, she hadn't seen such a severe case of child abuse in all her years as a healer. "A bruise salve will be prescribed as well."

"I will also prescribe a full course of antibiotics and he must drink at least three litres of water or milk a day, his kidney's are not functioning to their highest capacity." Which of course, affected the rest of the organs, they all needed to be in top notch form to work harmoniously together. "This is his dietary requirement, it must be followed to the letter." Let's see, dietary requirements, physical regimen, and the potions and how often to taken and when.

"And his scars?" Corvus demanded, eyes flashing darkly, promising death and retribution, for once Millicent didn't feel pity for the poor souls, they deserved everything that was coming their way.

"The potion for that would interfere with the others, badly," Millicent explained seriously, "I would recommend instead something added to a bath it would heal him over time. The more he bathes the lighter the wounds will get, it shouldn't take any longer than three weeks for them to heal up completely."

"They will all disappear?" Corvus asked, wondering if his relief was to be short lived?

"They should," Millicent replied, "There are a few that are very deep, they may remain, the skin tissue added with its age, it will be a thin silvery line, nothing too noticeable, unless of course, know it's there." It was the best she could promise and offer them. Another potion scribbled itself down on the large list of requirements.

Corvus had a sudden desire to ask her if there would be any interference with all these potions he was taking. Worried about Harry and the potential effects they have together, but she knew her potions, she would not give him anything that would have severe reactions. Side effects were probably guaranteed, and he'd probably see them himself over the course of the next month. Pain relivers mixed with muscle relaxants was also on the list. "The broken bones?" not seeing any bone mending draughts on the list.

"That will be given first, unfortunately nothing else can be taken with it, the best thing for Harry is to sleep through it." Millicent informed him, she had a feeling the pain of re-growing his bones wouldn't even bother him. "The Skele-Gro will be the only thing that he can have for the first twenty-four hours giving you enough time to have these brewed by your preferred potions brewer."

"Skele-Gro? You're intending on removing the bones instead of healing them?" Corvus winced, he wouldn't wish that on anyone, horrible stuff, and the pain was debilitating.

"Removing what?" Harry's voice was high pitched as he realized what they were taking about.

"His bones are in such a brittle state, that rebreaking them will do more damage, and the potion only mends them, it cannot reset them if they've healed wrongly." Millicent explained, "Quite frankly he has the bones of a sixty year old, I've seen veteran Aurors with less damage, no, he is better off having them removed completely and starting anew."

"Removing my bones?" Harry whispered, staring at his hands which were misshapen due to the breaks he could still vividly remember getting. "You're all insane." How can his bones be removed and then rebuilt again? Just what the hell kind of magic was that?

"It will hurt, a little physical therapy and you're good to go, right now I bet it hurts to hold anything in your hand…and downright agonising to write anything isn't that correct? What do you think you'll be doing at Hogwarts? Mr. Potter? This pain is merely for twelve to twenty-four hours, whereupon your broken bones will be removed and the potion will give you new ones, and you'll no longer be in pain. It will be worth it, and within a year, all those aches and pains will be completely gone as well, as we repaired your body best as we were able." Millicent explained, "You'll need to trust that I have the best in mind for you."

"How many bones are we talking?" Corvus asked, he hadn't seen the full results of the scans, and quite frankly hearing about it was bad enough he didn't want to see it written down. He would though, he'd force himself to read through everything. He needed to understand and see the severity of it, to remember it, especially when he finally went after those filthy Muggles. They would pay for each and every transgression that lined Harry's broken body.

"There are ninety-nine bones in total that need removing, bearing in mind that fifty-four of them are the bones in his hands, between the carpel bones proximal, intermediate and distal bones." They'd been crushed, years ago, how Harry had endured it so far was anyone's guess. "The pain he will go through re-growing them is significant less than what he's endured for the past few years."

"Does he need to eat something before taking the potion?" Corvus asked, taking charge. Skele-Gro wasn't on the list, so he couldn't see whether it was recommended to feed before or after the potion. The rest of the potions were all listed with possible side-effects, and how many times a day they're to be given and how much.

"No, it's recommended they not eat, it can make you feel a little sick, but any time after its consumed, then that's perfectly fine." Millicent informed him.

"Would you prefer to have a bath before we do this, Mr. Potter?" Corvus asked, once again giving Harry small options that had no significant bearing on what was going on. Enough to let him feel as though he had some control over his life. After being stifled by the Dursley's he was probably looking forward to doing his own thing. Until he was one hundred percent recovered he didn't want Harry on his own too much. Not with the talk of dizzy spells, needing reminders to eat and every single side effect these potions could have on him.

"That sounds…" Harry looked at a loss for words, "Wonderful," he was never allowed a bath at the Dursleys, he usually cleaned in the sink and if he got too dirty then it was the hose for him.

"Ah, here, put this in the bath," Millicent said, standing up rummaging through her case, "It's a combination of a muscle relaxant and scar reducer, it's rather quite soothing." it wasn't much but it would do until Corvus managed to get everything he needed. It was merely a tester, she passed out to those who might need it.

* * *

"Fire Whiskey," Corvus said, handing over the drink as he reclaimed his seat, Harry was safe enough in the bath, he'd placed upon the bath a spell to prevent him being able to go under water. "Tell me, will the potions be able to repair all the harm done to him?" his tone grim, eyes once more flashing with menace.

"Repair yes, but some of the damage is too severe to ever be fully corrected, it will affect the quality of his life down the line," Millicent revealed honestly, "Old age isn't going to be kind to him, but with potions it won't be too badly disrupted."

"Blasted stupid old fool," Corvus hissed under his breath, gulping down half the drink, inhaling sharply at the sting.

"I trust they will suffer?" Millicent stated calmly, giving Corvus a look of approval at the quick and efficient nod of his head.

"Damn right they will, and Harry started off the game," Corvus said, a wicked smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh?" Millicent perked up, silently demanding answers from the elder wizard.

"Mm, the goblins are going after them for every single Sickle they took from Harry for his 'care' while he was there, which has been wholly neglected." Corvus revealed, "I would like to be there to see it myself, but alas, there are things more important than that."

"And what will you do should the Dark Lord return?" Millicent questioned, shoulders tense.

Corvus pursed his lips, "I'm afraid I'll have to cross that bridge when it comes to it," he revealed honestly, but he knew deep in his heart that he'd never be able to harm Harry. He'd been through too much as it was, he couldn't allow the Dark Lord to add more to it. Although, if he grew up and begun fighting for the light side and the Muggles…well, there wasn't much Corvus could do in that respect. "I pray that the boy can become…at the very least neutral." He couldn't see the boy joining the light side and the Muggles not after what had happened to him. He'd been surprised in the past, so he'd wait and see.

"After what he's been through, it wouldn't be farfetched," Millicent put forth, sipping her drink, she certainly needed it, that and more. She couldn't discuss this with anyone else either.

"One can only hope," Corvus replied, clinking his glass against the healers and downing the rest of the glass. He'd been drinking for years, so it didn't even give him much of a buzz anymore. It was too bad, he could really use more, but until he knew what Harry would and wouldn't react negatively towards he should probably refrain from drinking overly much. He would need to be wary of a lot of things, at least until he was more settled and less likely to panic or flee.

"I hope he's alright in there," Millicent said, glancing at the closed doorway to the bathroom, where Harry had disappeared into over twenty-five minutes ago now.

"He's fine," Corvus stated firmly, "Given the way he reacted I don't believe he's had the pleasure of a long soak in a tub." He could think of no other reason for his wonderment and childish look of enjoyment. It had surprised him, to see the look of childish joy on the face that had thus far been far too serious.

Millicent looked sharply at Corvus, shaking her head in silent disgust. "I can't believe I'm saying this…but don't make it too quick."

"I won't," Corvus insisted vindictively.

"Shall we go over everything now?" gesturing towards the instructions. She preferred verbally informing her patients – or patients families – rather than just notes, so she knew they understood and could ask any questions. She'd begun that after several follow ups due to their ignorance on potions, it's when she'd changed how she did things.

Corvus waved his hand, giving her permission to go ahead, the alcohol had settled his stomach, all the bones in his hands…perhaps he should give a set of these findings to the Gringotts goblins, make sure they took it as seriously as possible. Goblins didn't care much for wizards, they made a few exceptions…and Harry was clearly one of those exceptions. It helped given who he was, and how much money he'd come into when he was fifteen years old.

Hell, he had more than some of the pureblood's in his trust vault alone, which was amusing to say the least but the Potter's had always been inventive to say the least. Always made sure to create something or design something or work even, to keep replenishing the Potter coffers. James Potter though definitely had not, he'd never worked a day in his life, and if rumour was to be believed, he'd kept Sirius Black and Remus Lupin going as well. Far too liberal with his money, without the means in which to replace it. They'd died in Godric's Hollow, far too small for Potter's taste, he assumed it was down to Evans that they'd gone there. After keeping him going, housing him, Black had betrayed the Potter's, which still stunk something foul to this day. The lack of trial, the quick shutdown of the press, no lawyer, he'd been stuck in Azkaban and lost to the system. Without any other Black left to defend him – his father much too sick and his mother was too vindictive to help Sirius after he left the family – he'd been left for dead. Who else though would James Potter trust with his family other than Black? He had no other family, Black was as close as he'd get by blood.

Closing those thoughts down, he paid attention when Millicent spoke, taking care to memorise everything.

* * *

Petunia was seething when she found the damn bedroom empty of anything belonging to the freak. To make matters worse, she'd been forced to cook breakfast, lunch and was now making dinner for them. Vernon would be in a hell of a mood when he realized the boy was gone. So to try and smooth the ruffled feathers, she was making his favourite, pot roast, with all the fixings. While it cooked she made sure the house was done just the way he liked it, Vernon was very specific in how he liked the house. He always demanded it spick and span, anything less could set him off in one of his angry tirades.

Of course, as clean as he preferred the house, he would never clean after himself, in fact she didn't think he knew how to turn on the hoover. Seeing the mess she'd left on the worktops, she quickly began to load the dishwasher with everything she'd used and turn it on. Cleaning the worktops of the gravy and vegetable residue.

"PET!" Vernon called as he entered the house.

Petunia wiped one last time, giving a firm nod, "In here," she called out, "Welcome home! Do you want a drink?" knowing he liked a bourbon after a hard day of work. Whiskey for the worst of days but he rarely had those, he was good at his job and that's why he was promoted quite often.

"Whiskey," Vernon bellowed back, heaving himself onto the chair, grunting contently as he switched on the TV. Acting as though he'd had a hard days work, and barely had a second off his feet. When in reality he was mostly calling people on the phone or having meetings, and for most part sitting on his backside, eating the large lunches his wife had made for him which consisted of mostly unhealthy sweets and crisps.

"Coming right up!" Petunia said, peering around the door to give him a sympathetic smile as she went to retrieve his drink. It came out more of a grimace, really, it was going to be a very long night. Perhaps she could get away without telling him about the boy tonight.

The doorbell went as Petunia handed over the drink.

"Who the blasted hell is that? If it's those stupid door-to-door salesmen tell them to get a proper job!" Vernon hollered loudly, shaking his head, gulping down the drink and sighing back into the chair. He'd had his boss on his ass all day, he wasn't best pleased.

Petunia ignored her husband, making her dress more presentable, she opened the door with a smile on her face. "Can I help you?" it slid off seeing the severe look on the man's face. He was very intimidating, exuded menacing in every pore of his body.

"Petunia Dursley nee Evans?" Petunia flinched at the tone, "Yes, I am she, can I help you?" she asked again, closing her door a little, feeling very wary.

"My name is Jackson Castle I'm a High Court Enforcement officer, we're here to collect…" Jackson didn't get a chance to finish.

"You must be mistaken," Petunia stated curtly, "We do not owe anyone anything," and that was the truth, they paid back all they owed, they had enough money to see them living a very comfortable life. "Now please leave." She did not want her neighbours seeing this, it was utterly humiliating, just think of what they'd be saying about her and her family.

"The paperwork is here, if you do not pay what is owed, we will begin removing items from the premises as well as taking the house," Jackson retorted sharply, putting his foot against the door to prevent her from closing it on him. He was legally within his right to enter the premises and she nor anyone else could stop him. "Stop trying to close the door," he cautioned her.

"Get out of my house or I shall call the authorities!" Petunia shrieked, furious and embarrassed in equal measures.

"Call them, they will tell you the same thing I am, I have the right to be here, now please calm down, read over the paperwork," Jackson informed her, trying to calm her down. "Pay it and we will be on our way…we would rather not leave you homeless by taking your house to repay the debt." The house was actually more than the asking price for the debt, not a lot, maybe a hundred thousand would be left afterwards.

"What the blazes is going on out here?" Vernon roared as he rounded the living room and into the hallway, his bulk making it impossible to see past him.

"Sir, My name is Jackson Castle, I'm a High Court Enforcement Officer…" Jackson turned to him, trying to explain only to be cut off yet again.

"Get out of my property!" Vernon hollered, "Before I call the police!"

Jackson nodded at his partner, informing him that to call the police, it looked like they'd need them. Neither one of them looked as though they were going to budge.

"…High Court Enforcement Offering here….obstructing our job…" Jackson heard some of the words his partner was sharing over the phone to the police force. "Fifteen minutes," was whispered back, somehow Jackson managed to hear him despite the vulgar language pouring out of Vernon's mouth.

"How is anyone supposed to afford that?!" Vernon blustered when the saw the total amount of the debt, he did not create.

£299,000

It was actually more than they'd gotten from Harry over the years, but the goblins had successfully secured interest on top of it, and a little compensation. Which was easily got when they saw the abuse Harry Potter had suffered. It paid to have magic on your side, otherwise this would have taken months to achieve, even years. Some would call it cheating but the goblins didn't care nor did anyone else involved.

"Vernon, Vernon the neighbours!" Petunia whispered theatrically, pointing to the outside where their neighbours were coming out to their doors, watching the spectacle her husband was making of himself. Whether they got this sorted or not, she just may have to move, she couldn't stand the thought of being so thoroughly mortified.

"Fuck the neighbours, Pet! Have you seen what they want from us?!" Vernon shrieked having completely lost his cool. The thought of losing his home was completely triggering a mental breakdown. The sound of police sirens did not help that crumbling loss of control. "STOP THAT!" he shrieked at the Enforcement officer, who was taking pictures of their home with his camera phone.

"Calm down, Sir," the police were now there trying to calm the situation down. "We don't want to arrest you for obstructing and breach of the peace,"

Unfortunately, if anything that enraged Vernon further, and he took a swing at the officer, who swiftly grasped a hold of his hand and twisted it around his back. Slamming him against the staircase, and cuffing him. Reading him his rights as he bundled the man into the back seat of the police car. He was still spewing profanities as the officer walked away from him and the car. He would have let him go if he hadn't tried to take a swing at him, assaulting a police officer was a big no-no.

For the next three hours Jackson and his partner, Dean Heughan tried to talk to Petunia, find out if she could afford to pay the debt, or if she could get someone else to help her. Petunia called a few people, Marge was one of her first port of calls, but she did not have anywhere near the kind of funds to help them out of the hole. The High Court Enforcement Officers called the office to find out if they'd accept what they had in the bank and a payment plan for the rest, an affordable five hundred pound a month, but the office came back with the negative reply, they wanted the money for the debt immediately.

In the end the officers had to urge Petunia to gather some of their things to last a few days, medication, clothes, and things they'd need. While they took the house as repayment for the debt owed. Stating that the house would be locked down, she could come back for the rest of their belongings in two or three days. By that time a locksmith had installed new locks in the house, which would prevent them getting back inside.

By the time it was over, her property seized, Petunia had a few bags of items, staring at her locked up dream home, wondering what on earth had happened. While her husband was locked up in jail for the night after assaulting a police officer, obstructing and breach of the peace. She had no idea where her son was, and didn't have the means to call him, she didn't have a mobile phone, since she stayed at home, she usually used the house phone for calling people.

Clutching her bag closely, she picked up the things she'd had the forethought to pack up, she didn't dare glance at her neighbours. She felt so humiliated, Vernon must have something to do with that debt. It certainly had nothing to do with her, they were homeless, she had to get them somewhere to stay. The money they had was going to have to do them until this mess was settled. The thought of going to Marge's left a bitter taste in her mouth. She absolutely hated the woman, just a couple of days in her company was too much, to make matters worse Vernon and Dudley adored her, Marge could get Dudley to do things even she couldn't as his mother.

Wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole, still in shock she begun to try and look for her son, not going too far in case he went home. If there were food to be eaten, then he would definitely go home, but dinner was an hour away usually, so she had time before he was due to go 'home' hopefully she'd find him before he got to Privet Drive. She did not want to go back there, not ever. If this was a mistake, she was going to demand a new home far away from Privet Drive as possible, along with a healthy amount of compensation for the emotional upheaval it had done to her.

She was unaware that this...this was just the beginning.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Corvus asked Harry upon returning, he'd seen Millicent out after she was positive he would be fine. To say the look on Harry's face had been comical when his bones suddenly vanished from his hands would be putting it very lightly. He wasn't sure how Muggles dealt with broken or shattered bones, and quite frankly he didn't want to. He tried to see it from Harry's point of view, he'd only learned about magic a few days ago. So it would all be so new to him. True to Millicent's speculation, Harry barely felt anything, and it wasn't a painless procedure, he should know it hurt making a bone mending potion never mind Skele-Gro.

Harry glanced up in surprise, shrugging his shoulders, what could he say? Then he watched Corvus sit down next to his bed, he hadn't expected that.

"I would very much like a verbal answer, Mr. Potter," Corvus said delicately, "Even if you wish to convey how sore you are, I will understand the complaints."

"Why?" Harry asked utterly baffled.

"Do you ask because nobody has cared before or because you don't understand why anyone would complain?" Corvus asked, a small smile on his weathered face.

"Uh, both…I guess," Harry admitted his brow furrowed, feeling smothered in the bed, he wasn't used to being quite so warm and snug.

"That is what people do, they like to complain," Corvus answered, "And I do care, about your safety and wellbeing."

"Because you want to see your son," Harry said, a far away look on his face. Wondering what it was like to be loved that way, that you'd do absolutely anything for your son, even let a stranger into your home in order to get what you want.

"I am not going to lie to you and say it doesn't have bearings on it," Corvus revealed, "But I would have helped any wizard or witch that required aid especially getting away from Muggles. In our society, I believe that no wizard or witch should be left in the care of Muggles. Unfortunately, the Ministry doesn't believe or see the danger Muggles pose to our society."

Harry nodded, he actually believed him, he certainly seemed enraged over what happened to him. Plus, he'd already agreed to the stipulations anyway, so he had no need to help him to this extent. He could have just left him to flounder on his own, find his own way.

"Would you like to hear about the wizarding world? That's if you wish to hear an old man ramble on?" Corvus asked, at least until he fell asleep, which he'd been assured would happen within the next hour. He was exhausted, his body needed to recuperate, and the best thing for him was sleep.

Harry's eyes lit up, "Yes please!" quite eager to hear anything about the world he should already know about.

And so with nothing more than those eager green eyes as incentive, Corvus spoke of his own experiences at going to Hogwarts for the first time. A story he had told so many times to his own sons growing up, both of them so eager to know more while they waited until they were old enough to ride on that scarlet train to take their first trip to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

If Corvus wasn't careful, he'd find himself utterly ensnared by the mesmeric and endearing young boy that Harry Potter was. He doubted Harry even realized just how endearing he looked. Perhaps it was his small stature, or just a natural charm they had of drawing you in. Just as he had been in the past by a similar young wizard, with eyes dark like his and his sons but by far more powerful. 'Tom Riddle' he thought, he would have been enraged by what had been done to the boy back in the day. He loathed the thought of children – like he himself had – suffering.

* * *

There we go! Hopefully I haven't left anything out and it's realistic! So! Will the Triwizard tournament even happen? Will he be entered into the contest by a jealous student? Will Harry have to participate? Or will Harry only regale Rabastan tales of what's happening that year? will Rabastan and Rodolphus manage to get separate trials with Harry's help? Managing to get themselves out of Azkaban? Or will Rodolphus refuse to leave Bellatrix there and remain? Leaving only Rabastan free? Will Voldemort break them out or will he be more subtle in his attempts with Corvus and Harry at the helm to curtail his more…enthusiastic bloodthirsty tendencies or will his return to his younger years be exactly what they need (a bit like Embracing His True Self I suppose) or will he be the same as usual, but with Harry being neutral? What of Sirius? If Harry gets him a trial will he get the help he sorely needs with Narcissa (his favourite cousin) taking care of him? Will he try to constantly have Harry return to the light side or will he side firmly with his godson the only one who fought for him? What of Remus? Will Harry even take to him? OR will he hate the ground the werewolf stands on? After all he left him alone and refused to help him despite being close friends to his parents…and not ending up putting up with him for Sirius' sake (like he did in Pretty Boy) Read and Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

The Contract

Chapter 7

Corvus observed Harry over his cup of coffee, the eleven year old was content to stare at his fingers, flexing them, an awed look on his face. It had been there ever since he woke up this morning, which was only forty-five minutes but still, it was an odd length of time to be fascinated with ones own fingers. Just how much pain had Harry been in that he felt the need to flex his fingers and watch with rapid captivation? His food hadn't been touched either, which was concerning him, he hadn't put a lot on his plate either, and only what he was allowed to eat. It seemed a little selfish to him, not to allow Harry to eat something substantial, like a greasy breakfast, like all teens enjoyed. Fortunately for all concerned Millicent had warned him of 'Refeeding syndrome' and the consequences of such reactions.

It had overwhelmed Corvus just hearing about the consequences of allowing Harry to eat normal meals. Especially the deadly ones, coma, convulsions and cardiac failure. In other words, Harry could die because he was getting proper nutrition into his system, Millicent would be returning every day for a week to ensure that Harry wasn't suffering from refeeding syndrome.

"Mr. Potter? Try and eat a little, you have a busy day ahead of you," Corvus gentled his tone for the boy, he felt bad for bringing him out of his 'fun' but he needed to eat. He was going to keep a close eye on him, write everything down, from what he eats, to any reactions he had to the potions he consumed. That way, Millicent would get a complete rundown of everything, it was important after all. This way, nothing would be forgotten or overlooked. It seemed Millicent was also quite correct, Harry completely disregarded his own body's needs. He could hear the grumbling of the boys stomach from here, but Harry seemed completely oblivious to it.

Harry looked up from his fingers, "Why do you call me Mr. Potter?" even the school used his name, or rather the teachers had used his name.

Corvus looked taken aback by the question, "It is improper in certain circles to use your first name without permission. It's reserved for only friends, good acquaintances sometimes and family of course." Corvus explained to the soon-to-be teenager. "Only those who I allow call me Corvus, but even at that, they sometimes use the title Lord Lestrange if the situation calls for it, mostly in official settings. Your school professors will always use that term, anything else is considered far too friendly, with the exception of your head of house."

Harry frowned, brow wrinkled as he ate the food with a forced look on his face.

"You'll find many of your classmates call you 'Potter' it's not out of disrespect, but because of the way they've been raised." Corvus continued. "Others have no proper training and will call you Harry, those are best avoided." Unable to help his innate prejudice.

"Then I'm best avoided," Harry pointed out, green eyes glimmering in a way Corvus couldn't interpret. "I have no proper training," is that what everyone was going to think of him? That he was unworthy because he didn't know the ways of the wizarding world? It was disheartening to hear, but he didn't need friends, didn't need anyone…much, he just wanted to learn everything so nobody could hurt him again.

"By the time you leave for Hogwarts, Mr. Potter, you'll be perfect," Corvus promised, "Nobody will guess that you were not raised within the magical world at all." He would ensure that, he was attached to the Lestrange name for the next four years, and with that became strict obligations and he'd see them through. "Eat what you can," he reminded the boy yet again.

Harry sighed resignedly, "Why am I going to have a busy day?" scooping up more food and reluctantly eating. It wasn't the fact he didn't want to eat the food in front of him, not because of what it was, but rather he already felt uncomfortably full. Unfortunately, both Corvus and the healer had said he had to eat certain amounts and eight times a day. He wasn't looking forward to it, he wasn't used to people caring about whether he ate or not.

"Because we are having a few guests visiting today," Corvus explained, "First you'll be fitted with an appropriate pair of eyewear, these glasses you're wearing are not only atrocious but causing more harm than good. The second will be a tailor to fit you with suitably fitted clothes. Thirdly, Millicent, the healer, will return to make sure you are recovering as expected. She'll be returning every day for at least a week." The eyewear seemed to please Harry the most, as his green eyes lit up in wonder, just how bad was his eyesight? How had he gotten around if he couldn't see properly? No, it didn't matter, he would have glasses soon enough and those disgusting things would be binned or banished within moments.

Thankfully he'd done everything he needed to last night after Harry had fallen asleep. He had written out the request forms for the Ministry of magic regarding weekly visits to Azkaban as per his sons betrothal agreement. Sent them in personally, to make sure they were signed immediately. Which they were of course, Fudge wouldn't dare to deny him, especially with the law on his side. A kind donation had ensured smooth sailing though. Secondly he had Floo called – the first time he'd actually Floo called someone in six years actually and not them calling him – Severus Snape and made an order of all the potions he would need for Harry over the course of the next year. They money had been promptly deposited into his Gringotts account, as per usual. Severus had never let him down, and upon agreement, Corvus always put the payment through.

Just hearing the list of potions had made Severus – who rarely showed any emotion positive or otherwise – look green around the gills. As a Potions Master he knew everything there was to know about potions, and thus, knew what each of them did, getting them all together…didn't leave much room for a wrongful interpretation. He knew Severus had been abused, he'd found out much too late unfortunately. Otherwise he would have done something to help the boy, just as he had aided Harry – although he got a much greater opportunity out of this one aiding his own sons – but it had been much too late, he'd already been legally an adult. Severus hadn't asked questions other than about the potions strengths, knowing better, and Corvus hadn't offered any additional information.

He had already delivered the first days, with the promise to have a fortnight's worth by tomorrow. Then the scheduled fortnights worth each time they were needed as prescribed. Corvus wasn't sure how to make sure Harry got them while at Hogwarts, he suspected he might actually need to impart Severus with the information. Not something he was one hundred percent sure off.

"I already have my school clothes," Harry was clearly perturbed by the words.

"These will be for every day wear, you do not need to wear your school uniform at the weekends. If you wish to embrace the Potter mantle as Lord, one must make a good impression. Wearing these sort of attires, nobody will take you seriously." Corvus explained patiently, "First impressions are very important after all."

Harry nodded slowly, wondering at Corvus' first impression of him.

"Now, I have the books you'll need to read before Hogwarts starts, between the books you already have for your first year at Hogwarts. I do hope you like reading, you'll be doing a lot of it this month. I have made a schedule for you, fear not, it won't always be academic, I'll ensure you have time to just be a child." Corvus informed him, his heart breaking a little at the sight of surprise and uncertainty that momentarily crossed the boy's face before the blank mask was up once again. He very much doubted Harry even know how to be a child, but he'd learn. With new freedom, Corvus suspected he'd pick it up quite quickly.

"Okay," Harry agreed, shifting restlessly, the aches and pains making themselves known again, but considering how he'd felt before all this…it was a mild irritant. Pain had been a constant companion so long that Harry barely registered it, or at least it had been that way, with the potions though…the pain faded completely and it hurt when it returned more than normal. Maybe because his body was already getting used to the lack of pain? He couldn't see how, he'd slept the majority of it, he'd been given it in the middle of the night once the Skele-Gro was out of his system.

"Take your potions," Corvus' hawk eyes caught the shifting, he had as always was paying very close attention to Harry. Each time Harry picked one up, Corvus explained what it was and what it would do. Getting him familiar with the potions he'd be taking for the next year. Well, not all of them, he'd be weaned off some of them as the year wore on, but yes, he best know which was which when he had to take care of taking them on his own. He would quiz him in the next week or so, to ensure that the knowledge was sinking in. "Well done," he said proudly, the boy hadn't even once grimaced or complained about their bad taste. It had been impossible for him to get his sons take potions when they were sick at that age.

Harry just blinked at Corvus unsure how to process that.

Corvus refrained from shaking his head, evidently compliments were something Harry had no idea on how to process. Of course they wouldn't, why would they? The despicable Muggles were hardly going to give Harry any praise or self-esteem. He needed to build up self-confidence. Flicking his wand out from his wrist holder, he opened the window, it became apparent why a few moments later, as owls begun to swoop in.

"I'm sure you're aware by now that wizards and witches use Owls to send and receive mail," Corvus explained, "That includes any owl orders from shopping you do. Newspaper delivery, letters from Gringotts and anything from friends or acquaintances." Severus would be delivering the potions by hand, at least this time, due to the time sensitive nature of the potions requirements but after that they would be delivered by mail with plenty of time to spare before they were needed.

"Hagrid bought me Hedwig, she was my first gift," Harry said, smiling at the sight of all the owls, watching Corvus remove their burdens, and watched them take flight. They were majestic creatures, the way they moved, they were confident, powerful and regal. None of them held a candle to Hedwig though, she was definitely the most beautiful, and he didn't care if he was being biased.

Corvus tucked that piece of information away, he suspected Harry had already formed an attachment to the Half-Giant. "Very elegant name," he told the boy, and it was true, not many eleven year olds would call their owl with something so befitting an owl. "She is a beautiful owl, I'm sure she'll get on well with my hawk, Loki," he had more than one bird in the manor, seven owls and of course, his hawk which he used primarily for correspondence, the others were there just in cases. "Perhaps we can get her a cage worthy of her beauty?"

"I have one," Harry pointed out.

"That, Mr. Potter, is a travel cage, merely used to transport your owl between destinations. It's not meant for everyday use, and even that was merely given over with your owl free of charge and its extremely dirty and worn with age." Corvus explained easily, it was at the height of stupidity to keep owls so closely confined in a small cage, especially when a simple spell would do the trick, allowing them the illusion of freedom and let them spread their wings. Seeing the unsure look on Harry's face, he begun to wonder if it was because Harry didn't want to go out in public yet? "We can look over bird cages and have one sent via Owl Order? That way you'll get to see how it works and get something fitting for Hedwig."

"Okay," Harry agreed, wondering if the Owl Order was anything like the catalogues Petunia had strewn all over the house.

"Good," Corvus gave Harry a rare smile, very pleased with how the situation was turning out. Not the fact Harry had been abused but how things were settling down. He'd never imagined a week ago that he'd be taking in Harry Potter and he'd actually be able to see his son every week. Yes, he owed the boy a great deal. He finished the remains of his coffee, and just as he placed it on the saucer one of his many House-elves appeared, removing all remnants of breakfast, including the cutlery, plates and bowls. Even the crumbs disappeared taking only a few seconds of cleaning.

That would have been his job…and it would have taken him at least an hour to get it done. "I love magic," Harry said reverentially.

For the first time in his life, Corvus wished he could see what Harry had seen that was so mesmerizing. He had grown up with magic, it had long ago lost its wonder, if it had been a wonder at all. Magic had been part of his entire life, it was the normality for him. "You can practice all you like, while here within the grounds of Lestrange Manor."

"But…I thought I wasn't allowed," Harry frowned, distinctively remembering that magic outside of school was a punishable offence. "The letter said I could be punished if I did magic during the summer holidays." More accurately, magic was prohibited during the school holidays.

"The wards surrounding the manor prevent magic from being registered within the Ministry of Magic. What they don't know won't hurt them." Corvus explained, no parent would allow their heirs be ill prepared for eleven years while they waited for Hogwarts to start up. "Now first lesson I want to impart on you, always carry your wand on your person."

Easier said than done, Harry thought, he wasn't sure how it would work, was there a space for it in the cloaks he'd bought for Hogwarts? He hadn't thought to check, but he couldn't exactly put it in his trouser pocket, they had holes in them, and quite frankly the wand was a piece of wood…it might end up breaking. He liked the wand he had thank you very much, even if Ollivander said it was the brother wand of Voldemorts.

"Follow me," Corvus stood up, placing the used linen napkin on the table after wiping his mouth. Harry imitated him, much to Corvus' pride, perhaps it wouldn't take long to educate after all. He forewent his usual stride so that Harry could keep up with him, and in case he took a dizzy turn. Also keeping an eye out for any side affects the potions might produce.

Harry followed out of curiosity, realizing that they weren't going up the stairs, he was grateful for that, the potions had made him majorly sleepy. Blinking slowly, rubbing his eyes, he yawned as he padded after Corvus, following him to his office. Somewhere Corvus had asked that he not enter without permission. Evidently he had his permission today, so Harry stepped in, looking around curiously, his office had a cupboard he noticed as Corvus opened it. He blinked, it certainly wasn't like any cupboard he'd ever seen. Or the contents inside like anything he'd seen.

"Right, which colour do you prefer?" Corvus asked, spreading them out so he could see them properly. noticing that Harry's countenance had slowed, as had his walking, there was a tired look on his face. Considering he'd just been asleep an hour ago, he deduced the potion had made him lethargic. The potion Severus had given him for Harry wasn't as strong as the one he was meant to get. Something else he'd need to talk to Millicent about.

Harry watched him removing different coloured strips of something out of his cupboard, slightly bemused by what was going on. They were strange, the colours, one touch of them he figured out why, they were scales, he could feel the scales under his fingers. Sort of like a snake scale, but not as smooth, his eyesight wasn't best, so he couldn't distinguish the actual pattern. The colours though, he saw, purple, red, green, orange and one that was most certainly a mixture of those colours. "What kind of reptile are these from?" they felt too real to be manufactured.

"It's Dragon-hide," Corvus said, absently playing with one, "The animal is always dead before their parts are used, they're never killed for their parts at least not by polite society. There are Dragon sanctuaries set up all over the world, in every country even." Between clothing, accessories and potion ingredients the entirety of the Dragon was used, nothing wasted.

"I think I like this one," Harry said, the copper colour gleamed red depending on which way the light hit it, and it was by far his favourite. He wasn't sure what it was, perhaps it was just a stipe of material to see whether you like it or not. A swatch they called it.

"Interesting choice, this is from a Peruvian Vipertooth Dragon," Corvus replied, wondering if the red and gold colour of choice hinted at Harry's sorting. Quite honestly, he could end up in Gryffindor, like the rest of his family, but Corvus didn't want that. Surrounded by the hairbrained idiots who would jump head first into dangerous situations, and called brave for it. "Left or right handed?"

"Um…right," Harry ventured extremely perplexed, where was this going?

"Let me see your arm," Corvus requested, plucking the Peruvian Vipertooth wand holster from the pile, and when Harry put out his arm, he turned it around and fastened the wand holster to his wrist. "This is a wand holster, it will enable you to keep your wand on you at all times." He'd learn to rely on his magic and thus his wand, even if it was difficult to remember at first. "Go and retrieve your wand and keep it with you, always. Return here once you are done."

Corvus gathered up his catalogues, placing the Eeylops Owl Emporium – presumably where Hagrid had bought Hedwig – on the top. You could buy absolutely anything from the shop, it wasn't just owls themselves. Everything you need to care for them too, cages, travel cages, and whole variety of treats such as mice and the like. Below it was a clothing catalogue, something else he'd need, well, except the items the tailor would make for him.

* * *

"Good morning, Lord Lestrange," Tamara Travers said politely, as she stepped through the Floo network with only a small handbag with her. "What can I do for you?" she worked at her family ran business, Twilfitt and Tattings. She'd worked there since she graduated school, designing many of their more popular dresses and accessories.

"I require a full wardrobe, with all accessories, but first, you must sign this," Corvus explained, an edge to his voice that spoke volumes. That he would not budge on the requirement, and if she wanted his business…then she would agree.

Tamara accepted the paperwork, a curious look on her face, one glance down at it her eyes widened in surprise. This was a secrecy contract, not something seen in her line of work, they must happened to be working with someone on the wrong side of the law. Just as a precautionary measure. She couldn't help the bout of curiosity that overcame her. "May I borrow a quill?" she asked, gesturing towards the abundance of them on his desk.

"Go ahead," Corvus said easily, watching her like a hawk, he wouldn't bring Harry in until he had that signature signed and dried.

Tamara sighed her full name, watched it glow briefly before she placed the quill into the box. "Here," she replied, handing it over, Corvus swiftly dried it and rolled it up, placing it in his pocket to keep it safe. It would join all his other documents in the safest place he had. "You may join us, Mr. Potter," Corvus called out, loud enough that the young boy would be able to hear him.

Tamara gasped dramatically, eyes wide, Harry Potter? The Harry Potter? Blinking rapidly at the sight that greeted her, he was…definitely not what she expected. He did have a bit of the Potter gene in him, but he was so small…and he was definitely starting Hogwarts this year, he had to be eleven years old. Everyone was talking about it, Harry Potter starting at Hogwarts, where he would be placed – Gryffindor obviously like his brave parents – hell, there was even presumptions on who he would marry. It was insanity at its finest, he was an eleven-year-old boy, he wouldn't be married for another seven years…if that, depending on whether the Potters' had decided to betroth him to someone. Which was unlikely, the Potter family didn't bother with such things, three generations of the Potters' had married who they wished.

Harry stared blankly back at her, green eyes glittering warily, as if he expected her to have an over the top reaction. He absently played with the brand new platinum 'promise' ring Corvus had given him. Technically Rabastan should have done it, actually designed one, but that was impossible. So, Corvus had gifted him with one, with the protections to go along with the ring. It was a plain simple band, without the Lestrange crest or name, it hadn't been used before, his father had it made for his mother, before changing his mind and designing something a little more extravagant. His mother hadn't been one for gaudy and over the top jewellery so both pieces had been modest, along with her engagement and wedding rings. All of which he had, and kept close to him. It was one of the few things of his mother he had gotten when she passed, except for books and the like, but it wasn't the same. He was expected to have one as he was Betrothed, and he wouldn't be the only one wearing one either. Although, he might be the only male to have a promise ring though, according to Corvus.

"Everyday wear and special occasion robes?" Tamara questioned, snapping back into action, opening her bag, and her whole arm went into it while Harry watched in fascination. She removed trunk after trunk setting them down on the floor with precision.

"Yes, with breathing room, Mr. Potter will be gaining much needed weight in the next few months," Corvus explained curtly, and there was no point to buying a whole new wardrobe if they wouldn't fit him within a few weeks. Not that it truly mattered, he had more money than he'd ever need in several lifetimes. The Lestrange name would likely end with him and his sons, no further heir. He'd need to leave the Lestrange fortune to someone, otherwise it would be distributed between closest family, which happened to be the Black's, Malfoy's, Rosier and Beaufort families.

None of which appealed to him at all.

"My name is Tamara Travers, Mr. Potter, I'll be fitting you for your clothes," she said in way of introducing herself, "Come, stand here, and we shall get you fitted in proper attires." Barely refraining from making a face at the clothes the boy was wearing, they were nothing more than rags, and ten times much too big for his thin frame. Perhaps that's why he looked so young, but with the right clothes he'd look better. Harry would look worldly and elegant by the time she was through with him.

Harry moved into position, Corvus observed that Harry was remaining as far away from her without blatantly appearing so. Just outside of her reach, if she tried to go for him, he'd need to stop those Muggle instincts. If anyone would go for him, they would do so with a wand. He did not let her out of his line of sight though, which was good, albeit the only downside was he seemed to see everyone as a potential enemy. He hadn't reacted like this when he was with the goblins or him, hell not even Rabastan. Had he felt safe with the goblins at his back? No, he didn't believe that to be the case. Perhaps it was the newness that stopped Harry's normal reactions? Or was the pain that bad that he couldn't react how he often would? Given time he would figure it out, he just thanked his lucky stars that Harry did not treat him the same way. With caution and suspicion, that he was not, said he had gained Harry's trust. How far that trust went…he did not know.

For the next hour Harry was measured for everything he'd possibly need, and a large list begun to be produced. Magazines thumbed through, outfits chosen, over a dozen cloaks, both winter and summer, dress shirts, trousers, underwear, socks, t-shirts, vests, jumpers, and three suits that had more than just a little room in them, since Corvus did not believe he'd use them until next summer. Accessories were also chosen, not that Harry wanted much in the way of accessories actually. Evidently he wasn't going to be a big wearer of jewellery or other fashion wear. Perhaps it was the price? But he had urged Harry to chose something, but he'd declined, more than once. Harry had yet to deny him when he asked him to do something, so he obviously felt determined about it. He successfully managed to get Harry to chose a few pairs of cufflinks, which were a given, he needed them to complete his attire.

"How long will it take to complete?" Corvus questioned, "I want it as soon as possible, price is as always, irrelevant."

"Rush order? I can have everything completed in two days," Tamara explained, as she began to shift through her chests. "I have a few items already created if you're interested?" lower down, she noticed the ring on Harry's finger, and froze for a second. Putting the pieces together, Harry Potter was engaged into the Lestrange family? Well, Corvus was in need of an heir, his sons would never be free. He was too old for the boy though, but it wouldn't be the first time an older man had married someone young.

"Let's see," Corvus gestured, not agreeing to anything until he saw the clothes for himself.

Tamara begun to bring out folded up clothes, passing them to Corvus after checking the tag to ensure it was correctly sized for Mr. Potter. Ensuring the colours were the right ones that had been asked for, if Harry Potter was betrothed to Lord Lestrange…then their combined fortunes would be considerable. He didn't seem distressed, and a contract had to have been made up before this otherwise it wouldn't be happening. A child cannot be coerced into a Betrothal, just how bad had Harry's life been that he'd choose this life to get away from it? Or was he ignorant to the Lestrange name? She doubted it though, plus, if Corvus kept it from him he'd learn very quickly in school and it would defeat the purpose of trying to keep it secret.

"These will do," Corvus gave his approval, completely unaware of Tamara Travers' thoughts regarding himself. If he had known, he would have taken extreme offence and took his business elsewhere. He could have gotten married again after his wife died, but he had not. He had loved her wholly and completely, and did not wish to have her replaced, not even with the thought of saving his line and having another heir. It wouldn't only be betraying his wife but his sons as well, and Corvus found the idea distasteful.

Harry would be putting them on, and he would be burning the entire wardrobe the boy had brought with him. Perhaps he could begin teaching Harry new spells while he was at it. So that he wasn't at a disadvantage at Hogwarts with the others. He wasn't sure how the other Pureblood's would react to him, either hate him or want to cosy up to him due to his name and the power he'd have one day. Perhaps he should give some advice to other pureblood's give them warning, subtle of course, that if they tried anything they would be messing with him and the Lestrange name.

"These are the underwear and socks, three different sets," Tamara informed him, as she also handed them over. The underwear was different kinds, not just silk, cotton and etc…but boxer briefs, boxer shorts, and of course briefs to that he had a selection to pick from to see which he preferred.

Corvus' lips twitched when the young boy blushed fiercely, as if nobody else in the world wore underwear. Children could be funny things at times. He handed them over giving him a pointed look, wondering if he would understand.

Harry nodded, time to go and get changed then, with that Harry backed away, keeping Tamara in his line of sight until he disappeared from the room.

"Hand delivery or Owl delivery?" Tamara questioned, hand delivery would guarantee it quicker, sometimes owls could take nearly a day or over a day to reach their destination no matter how speedily it flew.

"Hand delivery, one o'clock," Corvus stated, not waiting for a reply before he scribbled the time and 'Travers' upon his day to day diary. She would make sure the clothes were delivered on time, considering what he was paying, she better damn well. He never kept his Floo open, so if she did not turn up at one then he'd go for them and refuse all access to his home. Then find somewhere else to take his business, he didn't tolerate tardiness.

"Consider it done," Tamara agreed, writing in her own planner, she didn't just cater to the Lestranges but other pureblood's as well. Thankfully though, most of them elect to go to the store to be served, instead of home calls, but they did happen now and again. This time of the year was the busiest, with all the students going back to or to Hogwarts for their first year. She'd just completed Narcissa's order of Draco Malfoy's school things. Most of which were already created, she knew it was coming and often made sure most orders were complete in time for the rush. Sure, she had to make the Crabbe and Goyle uniforms from scratch, due to bulk and tallness respectively, but most fitted perfectly. Which eased considerable strain in the long run.

"Good," Corvus stated firmly, "You already know my details, including vault number,"

"Just a moment," Tamara said, plucking out the invoice and quickly drafting up the total.

At the same time Harry made a reappearance, dressed in the clothes he'd just received.

"Now you look the part," Corvus said, pride gleaming in his eyes, he looked older, more sophisticated, he was perfect, except the lack of weight and the bruising he knew was under those clothes. He tried not to think about it, because it made him absolutely furious. The Dursley's weren't suffering anywhere near enough, he had eyes on them at all times, they were living with Marge Dursley for the moment, Vernon had been released but his day was only going to get worse when he found himself out of a job. A few whispers in the right ears and evidence of Vernon's greed he would find himself in deep trouble. Legal trouble, evidence was easily created to make it look like he was stealing from the company after all. Which would ensure that any remaining money they got from the sale of the property would go right back to paying a lawyer instead of them settling down somewhere. They would suffer for years before he took pity on them and killed the pathetic creatures…maybe. Depending on what else he learned from Harry about them…he had a feeling he'd keep their misery going for decades.

"You do look handsome," Tamara said, "The blue looks absolutely striking on you," she was overstepping she knew, but Corvus didn't seem to mind her observation at all. If one didn't observe Harry's feet that is, he still had on those disgusting beat up Muggle trainers of his.

Harry only nodded, still tense and alert, he had heard Corvus say he was buying everything. He wasn't sure why, he didn't need to buy him anything he could afford it himself. Was it just the way that the family provide for the 'betrothed' while under their roof or just something Corvus felt the need to do? Either way, he felt warmth infusing in his cold soul, nobody had looked out for him his entire life. Corvus didn't need to buy him anything like clothes or give him rings or wand holsters, an owl cage and a large helping of treats or any of that. Yet he did. It made him feel wanted, and it was the greatest feeling in the world.

"It's done, all it requires is your signature and stamp," Tamara explained, handing over the paperwork attached to a clipboard.

Harry padded forward a bit, to see what they were doing, noticing Corvus signing a slip of paper then pressing his ring into the ink pad on his desk before pressing it against the paper. "This is my Lordship ring, it cannot be duplicated or stolen, and all checks require signatures and your Lordship ring to prevent any theft." He explained for the boy, who was as always curious about everything around him. He noticed that he was always had to come closer than he'd clearly like, eyes squinting in order to see what was going on. That would soon stop, he'd have suitable eyewear within an hour or so. He did manage to see the price and gasped at the outrageous amount for clothes! Well, there were some cufflinks added but still…it was ridiculous.

The cufflinks were actually platinum with encrusted diamonds and another pair with emeralds, so in reality the total price was a good representation of their value. The shop didn't sell mediocre jewellery, that was for Madam Malkins to do.

"As always, it's a pleasure to do business with you," Tamara informed Corvus, dipping her head in respect and thanks, already beginning to pack everything back up. If she had been a gossip she would have been cursing her luck, this was after all quite the juicy piece of news they'd had in over a decade. Harry Potter engaged to Corvus Lestrange. Fortunately, Tamara wasn't one for gossip, peoples' lives were their own.

"Have a good day," Corvus replied, watching as she finished packing and immediately used the Floo Network to get back to her shop. Turning back to the teenager who had relaxed considerably after she left, barely refraining from smiling. Tomorrow morning the birds cage, treats and Harry's footwear should come. They'd done not bad in twenty-four hours that's for certain. It felt a lot longer than that, for definite. "We have thirty minutes before the optometrists comes, why don't we do something with those…unsuitable clothes of yours?" wishing to say something else entirely, but he didn't want to make Harry feel uncomfortable or embarrassed. It wasn't his fault, nor was the abuse, didn't stop him feeling embarrassed or ashamed and he definitely was.

"The optomtro-what?" Harry barely murmured the words, talking to himself not Corvus.

"Optician, to see about new glasses," Corvus explained, "And while we deal with your old clothes, I'll teach you a few spells, how does that sound?" it had been a long time since he taught anyone spells, his sons used to beg him to teach them everything he knew.

"Really?" Harry perked up further, excitement written across his face.

"In time you'll see I do not say anything I do not mean," Corvus promised him, "Shall we?"

Harry nodded eagerly, almost tripping over his own feet to get moving, Corvus quickly pressed his hand to Harry's shoulder to steady him. concern momentarily crossing his face, and Harry, who had flinched caught sight of that concern. He knew that emotion, he knew what it looked like. He'd seen it in Petunia and Vernon's faces when Dudley got sick, never once in his entire life had it been directed towards him. He tried to remind himself that this wasn't permanent, that Corvus was only helping him because of Rabastan. His son. Yet deep down, he wondered why he'd fake any of it, it wasn't necessary or needed.

"My apologies," Corvus murmured quietly, yet confidently, as he withdrew from the boy, once he was sure he wasn't going to fall or take another dizzy turn.

"Its…it's okay," Harry said, swallowing thickly, he hated the way he reacted to hands coming anywhere near him. It was a weakness, he wished he could hide it.

Saying nothing, Corvus guided Harry towards his bedroom, speaking as he did so, "I've scheduled the visits to the prison on a Saturday so that you won't miss any classes at Hogwarts. With you being so new to the magical world, you'll need quite an advantage to catch up. The information has already been signed giving you permission to go. The teachers will be informed you are spending time with your Betrothed but not where or who." Which was a good thing, Dumbledore would do everything in his power to prevent it, but his power had been considerably limited these days. Harry had wrenched a great deal of power from the old man. He just wished he'd been there to see it, it would have been glorious really.

Within fifteen minutes Harry's clothes were bundled up and placed upon one of the many 40" large iron cast fire pits in the back of the grounds in Lestrange Manor. True to Corvus' word, he taught Harry how to light a fire and how to douse it. Talking a little more about magic, and how with his wand holster his wand couldn't be summoned from him when it was in there. Everything he could think of, things that wouldn't overwhelm Harry, but centred around beginners magic, perhaps next summer they could get into more details but for now best not to engulf Harry with information he wouldn't understand.

Of course, Corvus underestimated Harry, and would soon see that before the month was up.

There was no other reason for burning the clothes other than Corvus believed it would do Harry good to completely distance himself from his past. It would be therapeutic to say the least. To shred the skin he'd been in as an abused boy to witness him become the young man he was destined to be. Had always been destined to be.

Two hours later…Harry for the first time in his life could see properly with a pair of well chosen glasses that added to his charm and appeal. Corvus once again commiserated over the fact that Harry truly wasn't marrying into the family. For he would make a beautiful husband…he just knew it. Harry would certainly be oblivious to his appeal. His green eyes no longer squinted giving him a much more determined look.

He was going to be glorious. He thanked his younger self for having the forethought to have such a contract written up. He was going to be the one guiding Harry into adulthood, and he was going to enjoy every second of it. although, he was hopeful given time that Harry would become more…vocal. He was much too quiet.

* * *

So will we see Dumbledore's reactions in the next chapter? Or will we leave that until Harry's actually at Hogwarts? Will Severus put two and two together and realise who has Harry? Or will it remain a mystery until after his first class with the boy when Corvus goes to visit him with every intention of bringing him down for how he was treating Harry? Will Severus confide in Corvus and Harry about the vow? Giving Severus a new lease of life or will we see Severus taking a backseat in this story? I've never done that before so it would be something new! Will this be Mpreg? Unusual or something that males can achieve thorugh spells and potions? Making Harry unique amongst the population? I don't want to make it too much like Devotion of the Black heir after all don't get me wrong I love that story BUT I definitely don't want to copy it! 😊 Would you like to see a more political side to it? How much of the power would you say Dumbledore loses? (Head of Wizengamot, wizengamot seats, Council of magic, and ICW) or just lose (Head of the wizengamot, and council of magic, with a place still within the Wizengamot) or (Head of Wizengamot and no seat within the Wizengamot at all) with basically absolutely no power within the Ministry? Hmm wonder if there's something I'm missing! Nope can't think of anything right now oh yes, the dementors will they continue to affect Harry until he learns occlumency? Read and Review please!

OH yes! There was a picture made for The Contract it's available for viewing on my Facebook page and A03 you must see it! It's simply amazing work!


	8. Chapter 8

The Contract

Chapter 8

* * *

Albus Dumbledore leaned back in his chair a small smile playing across his face. Hagrid had gladly regaled him of his time with the young Potter boy. Including making sure to add that his parents had been heroes and that they'd both been in Gryffindor along with him, the great Albus Dumbledore. He had no doubt the boy would be a Gryffindor, all Potters had. Of course, he refused to dwell on the fact the boys paternal grandmother was a Black and had been in Slytherin. What the boy didn't would wouldn't hurt him. It didn't hurt to add a few preventative measures into the mix to ensure he went were he belonged. It had been a long ten years waiting for his plans to come to fruition, they were far from complete but by the time he was done they definitely would be. This wasn't his longest game plan by far, but it would be the most rewarding.

Sipping a cup of coffee, he couldn't help but think this was the perfect Saturday. Even as he thought this, he continued to mull over his plans.

It was also his most important game plan as well, the outcome would see to it that the magical world lived in a time of peace and prosperity. It was a shame the young boy would have to die to see it through. The needs of the many surely outweighed the needs of the many, or the one. He held no guilt over his plans of actions, the magical world was more important. Staring at the packaged stone on his desk, he sighed softly, it was time to begin drawing out Tom from whatever hole he was hiding. It was time to begin his plans and ensure they both would try to kill each other, cementing their roles in all this for years to come.

Of course, Albus didn't realize that Hagrid had left a glaring hole in his tale. The fact he had gone with the goblins in Gringotts to get his inheritance settled.

Not that he would remain oblivious long.

His brow wrinkled as he took sight of his correspondence pile, a resigned sigh coming from between his lips. He didn't want any distractions the first few weeks of Harry's schooling. He had to focus on him, to make sure the boy took to him, and begun to look up to him so that when the time came he would do whatever it is that he asked of him. It was vital to build upon a foundation of trust, given the boys childhood it would be easily achieved, no doubt he was desperate for attention and affection. He might as well get started now, it may well take the rest of the summer to get through the pile.

Plucking out the first of the many documents lying on his desk, the first five were work related, approving set Hogsmeade dates and schedules. Albus noticed that more Slytherin and Gryffindor classes were together, nodding his silent approval. Signing the agreements for the scholarships for this year, giving students a chance they wouldn't otherwise. This included one for Ronald Weasley, the sixth Weasley to grace the halls of Hogwarts this generation and there were more still to go. Then there were Fred and George Weasley, three were ever awarded each year. He was supposed to be impartial, but that wasn't the case. Since he had added a forth to ensure Percy Weasley could continue at Hogwarts without Molly and Arthur paying for their son to continue his education. That was favouritism at it's finest, but the Weasley's were his greatest supporters, so of course he'd put them first. Thankfully, nobody was interested in this bar him, not even the board of Governors. Thankfully Bill had graduated so he didn't need to come up with yet another scholarship, which would have been difficult for even him.

Albus continued his work, as the chatter surrounding him from the portraits faded into the background as he hummed under his breath. Occasionally plucking a Sherbet Lemon from his little bowl and indulging a little as he worked. He set aside a few letters to respond to at a later date, best to let them stew a little. That included a letter from Cornelius Fudge the current Minister for Magic, a weasel of man but controllable to an extent. Plus, he wouldn't allow Fudge to see Harry Potter, which clearly was what the wizard wanted.

Glancing at the date, he noticed he'd gotten through two days correspondence, no three days, the letter from Gringotts was into it's third day. He had an entire fortnight to get through, having been too busy with the ICW, the wizengamot, the council of magic and everything else in-between. Don't get him wrong, it was busy, but he would want it no other way. He was the most important person in the magical world, had all the power, and everyone wanted to be him or learn from him or sought guidance from him. Being Minister would have severely limited his influence, being Headmaster offered him everything he could have possible wanted.

Pursing his lips, Albus sighed resignedly, he definitely didn't like this part of being Harry Potter's magical guardian. The goblins were always on his case when it came to the Potter fortune, which had remained stagnant for the past decade. He quite honestly didn't care about making the estate more money. If he had any say, he'd be able to successfully plan for an heir to the Potter fortune before the boy died. If not, it would be a shame, after all the Potter name was revered and quite well known, to see it disappearing into the abyss because the magical world required sacrifice would be a shame. His thought revolved around Ginny Weasley or Lily Moon, both of whom would be easily manipulated and led down the correct path and were in similar ages to Harry. It's just a shame as the boy's magical guardian he couldn't create a Betrothal contract for him. Such things were blacklisted by the estates when instances in the past led to considerable loss of fortune with magical guardians taking advantage of their charges to marry the said child into the family. In essence becoming the head of the family that he was supposed to oversee. Only close family, blood, could create contracts for their offspring.

Just as he was about to open the Gringotts letter, owls flew through the open window, swooping over dropping their parcels and letters before leaving. Albus could have groaned, perfect, more mail for him to get through. He was half tempted to get Minerva to deal with half of it, and would have done if he trusted anyone but himself. He'd never risk Arabella's letters or any of his contacts missives ending up in someone else's hands.

Opening the package, he smiled to himself, his monthly supply of Lemon Drops, perhaps he'd make that the new password to his office this year. Ripping open one packet, he plucked one from inside and sucked on it as he got back to work. That was until he digested what he was seeing, and then promptly swallowed the lemon drop whole and began to cough and splutter as he tried to dislodge the invader currently blocking his throat.

Fanatically swallowing, he finally, finally swallowed the obstruction, wheezing out breaths of air, blinking rapidly to clear his eyes. Which were watering due to his previous inability to get air into his lungs. Breathing steadily through his nose, he allowed himself to calm down before he attempted to pick up the letter he'd received from Gringotts…surely he had hallucinated the entire thing. That was it, just so tired that he'd dreamt the entire thing. If only he could bring himself to believe that.

… _no longer needed in connection to the Potter Estate…_

… _A severance pay has been added to your vault…_

… _thank you for your services..._

No, this was impossible, he was Harry Potter's magical guardian, short of him gaining another there was nothing anyone could do to prevent him keeping control of the Potter Estate. Panicking now, he shifted through all letters pertaining to Gringotts, and begun to open them, without even bothering with the letter opener. Just yanking the seal and opening the letters to see what was inside of them, the first was the two week old statement for the Potter vaults, which were as expected, money going to Arabella and the Dursley's and the usual investments that had been going since before he became the boys magical guardian.

Ripping open the second missive, his eyes were drawn to a particular sentence.

… _the use of the seats of use the Potter Estate within the Wizengamot are now forbidden and withdrawn…_

… _The Ministry has thusly been notified that the seats will be kept in stasis for the time being…_

Albus paled, not only was he no longer Harry Potter's magical guardian but he had lost all legal rights to use his seats within the Ministry of magic. His hand slumped as he stared unseeingly at the letter, shocked beyond all belief. This was…impossible, utterly impossible. The only way Harry Potter's guardian could have changed would be by the Ministry, and that wouldn't have happened without his input.

Shaky and feeling rather sick, unable to believe this had happened to him. Without those seats his influence in the Ministry of magic was over except his subtle manipulations of the Minister of magic. Not only had he lost the Potter seats, but he couldn't be Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot without those seats. He didn't have one of his own, it was the use of the boys seats that ensured his power was complete. Without any seats on the Wizengamot he wasn't legally allowed to be Supreme Mugwamp of the International Confederation of Wizards. "This can't be," in one fell swoop he had lost everything and he had no idea how it happened.

What had Harry Potter done?

Swallowing thickly, he numbly picked up the letter that had just arrived from the Ministry of magic. The scribe office, and he closed his eyes and forced himself to open the letter. One glance confirmed his greatest fears, the Ministry knew of his loss of seats and were informing him as if he hadn't just received one from Gringotts. Merlin, help him, how did the boy know any of this information? He'd been placed with Muggles for Merlin's sake…for that very reason, to keep him oblivious to all moves he made.

"Albus? Is everything alright?" the concern from the portraits beginning to get through to his numb mind.

"Fine. Everything is fine." Dumbledore stated standing up abruptly, heart pounding, he had to get answers immediately. There was still time to reverse this, he hoped. He refused to take this lying down, whoever was trying to mess with him, they'd picked the wrong person to do so. Harry Potter must have been manipulated into this, whatever 'this' was, he needed to find out with haste.

The goblins would reveal absolutely nothing, so his best bet for answers was through the Ministry of magic. scrambling up all information on Gringotts and his loss of power, he stashed them in his drawer that he kept locked both manually and with spells. He redid the spells and quickly made his way to his fireplace. Grasping a handful of Floo, ignoring breakfast that the House-elves literally just brought to him, he called out clearly, "Ministry of Magic, Main Atrium," he had to speak to Cornelius immediately.

Despite not eating anything, the journey – which usually wouldn't be a problem – made him feel nauseous. It didn't help that he was already feeling a stone lodged in his stomach at this predicament. Removing the soot from himself, he began to stalk down the corridor, finding it difficult to keep up a genial mask as he smiled and replied 'good morning' whenever he was spoken too. Which seemed to be absolutely everyone and their wives this morning.

"Morning, Sir!" the wand check wizard chirped, as he registered his wand, "How are you today?"

"I am well, thank you," Albus said, tense smile on his face, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have meetings to attend, I'm sure you know how it is!" he managed to keep a note of cheer in his voice.

"Of course, Sir, have a good day!" slightly surprised at the way the Headmaster snatched his wand back and made a beeline for the closest lift. Someone must be in a hurry today, normally he took the time to speak to him a little longer than that.

Albus could have groaned when he noticed that it was Delores Umbridge that was sat at the desk outside Fudge's office as the lift opened. The woman was completely intolerable and didn't easily cave to his demands like the other secretary's did. Even the Ministers undersecretary would have been preferable over her.

"Can I help you?" Umbridge asked, with feigned politeness, her voice could have grated on a saints nerves.

"I'm here to see the Minister of Magic," Albus informed her.

"I don't see you down for an appointment, would you like me to make one for you, Sir?" Umbridge questioned, with feigned surprise.

"I need to see the Minister," Albus stated firmly, becoming extremely irate.

"I'm afraid the Minister is unavailable at this time," Umbridge replied immediately, not at all impressed by Dumbledore or his accolades.

Albus imagined himself wrapping his fingers around her neck and squeezing the life out of her. His fingers twitched when the desire to do just that almost overwhelmed him. He was losing his composure, realizing this, he side stepped her pathetic little table and made a beeline for the Minister's office. He didn't care if he was intruding on a meeting, he had to have his answers. Now. He opened the door and stepped in, completely ignoring the screeching harpy behind him.

Inside Cornelius Fudge sat, surprised to see him, sitting across from him was Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well," Lucius said, his lips curling at the sight of Dumbledore, "It seems spending so much time with the youth of today has made you uncommonly rude, just as they can be. I believe our conversation is over for today, Cornelius, I shall return when you keep better company." As always able to tear people down with a few choice words.

Cornelius opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it, neither wizard was fond of the other. He did however, want the donation Lucius was promising but unfortunately, it wouldn't happen today. Lucius wouldn't do business with Dumbledore around, and honestly, Cornelius couldn't blame him. "We can reconvene tomorrow morning?" the Minister suggested, not letting this one go.

"Perhaps," Lucius said smoothly, as he stood, moving around Dumbledore as if he was a disease that he was terrified of catching.

"I shall see you soon," Cornelius added before Lucius departed, a frown marring his features, "What is wrong, Albus?" he'd never barged into his office before. In fact, he usually had a difficult time getting a hold of Albus when he actually wanted him. So, to see him he was a surprise.

"Has anything passed your desk regarding Harry Potter?" Albus asked, not even bothering with subtly, he didn't have the time for the subterfuge.

"Ah," Cornelius murmured, he should have guessed it would be about the boy. "There has indeed," and he couldn't reveal anything, even if he knew, which he did not, at least not the full story.

"I have been Harry's only magical contact within our community since he was a child, I have been unexplainably removed as his magical guardian, what happened?" Dumbledore commanded, his voice sounding deeper than normal. "The child will be so confused by the changeover, what have you done?" suspecting the Minister of plotting against him and the boy, in order to gain more power for himself.

"I have done nothing," Cornelius said, wary to the extreme, Dumbledore looked unhinged right now. "The boy has entered a Betrothal contract, his contracted Betrothal, I presume has become his magical guardian."

Dumbledore gaped at Cornelius in disbelief, unable to believe what he'd just heard, "Betrothed?" slumping into the seat that Lucius Malfoy had vacated earlier. That hadn't been something he had seen coming, but James and Lily Potter wouldn't have betrothed their son, surely. The Potter's didn't believe in furthering their status, they had no need for Betrothals. He felt betrayed by them for their actions, how could they do such a thing? Had Sirius Black convinced them to take action? Who had gotten to them?

"Yes, Mr. Potter will be leaving Hogwarts every Saturday to spend time with his Betrothed who I presume to be older than him, by at least seven years judging by the fact he'd be leaving Hogwarts. It has already been signed off on, legally there is nothing that could be done to stop it." Cornelius explained, even if he had been tempted, which he wasn't. If he had put more thought behind his work, he would have realized that Saturday was the day Corvus Lestrange had set up for his son to be seen by his own betrothed.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked, pale and shaken, unable to believe it. Who? How? When? Why? Merlin, help him, there was nothing he could do short of finding out who was behind this. Try to pressure them, prevent Harry from accepting the engagement that would naturally occur in around six years' time. This wasn't meant to happen, why had Lily let James do such a thing? It strained credulity, given he knew James and Lily well…or he thought he had.

Cornelius gave him a look that spoke volumes, usually it occurred the other way around, "You know Betrothals are private, we won't know until it's publicly declared." Whether the Betrothal was openly declared or the engagement that followed. Many elected to keep it quiet, others proudly declared their offspring's betrothal. It just depended on the family and their preferences. The contracts were written out, yes, but the participants weren't visible for anyone to see. It's the way magic and the contracts worked. It kept the betrothals safe especially if they were Betrothed to a well known family.

Dumbledore's brow furrowed, wishing he'd paid more attention to the Potter Estate. Found the damn contract and destroyed it before it could be used to manipulate Harry Potter. One whole month, at least thirty days before the boy would be in his sight, that's if he was allowed to attend Hogwarts and the Betrothed didn't force him to attend a different school on another continent. A lot of manipulation could be managed in that short amount of time, depending on who it was…the boy could come to Hogwarts absolutely loathing the ground he walked on. This…was a very precautious situation that he was in right now. He couldn't go without knowing, he had to find out who it was.

Who would James and Lily trust with their son? He still couldn't fathom why they'd do this, but there was only a few families he believed the Potter's trusted. The Longbottoms, the Weasley's, the Bones' all of whom had a child Harry Potter's age. Yet, from what he'd been told, the speculation was that he wasn't Harry's age, older, at least by Seven years. Could they have used Bill Weasley? He was exactly the right age, and was perfectly trusted by the Potters. He wanted to laugh in sweet relief, it made sense, and despite not wishing to connect dots that might not even be there, he couldn't help himself. It would most certainly be the most favourable outcome.

The feeling in his gut refused to budge, he just knew it wasn't Bill Weasley, but who else could it be?

* * *

Corvus leapt at Harry, successfully managing to stop him from smashing on the floor. His eyes had immediately rolled into his head upon using the Portkey. He'd never seen anyone react that way before, was this normal for those Muggle raised? Shivering himself, loathing the affect that Azkaban had on him and knowing it was doing worse to his sons.

"He passed out last time too," one of the guards commented, a glimmer of pity hidden in the depths of his eyes. Apparently the dementors hadn't managed to get rid of all feelings the guards had then. "I think he has a bigger reaction to the presence of the Dementors than most." And that was without them in the general vicinity.

"Did he realize this was why he passed out last time?" Corvus questioned, utterly perplexed, if this was the case why on earth would the boy agree to this? Especially every week? Was this going to happen every time? The Dementors usually were attracted to good memories…and he couldn't imagine Harry had many of those.

"The goblins explained it to him, so I believe so," the guard said, his tone still unusually gentle, despite the fact he didn't care much for Corvus Lestrange. He could however, see how the boy passing out had affected the wizard. Normally he didn't see any emotion on his face, and it was a stark reminder that he was in fact human.

Harry came around with a groan, groping into his pocket, withdrawing the piece of chocolate he'd saved for this very occasion. He immediately chomped on it, as he sat up, his mind muddled from the potions he was taking. According to Millicent the affects were only happening because his body was too new to potions. They would stop being quite so strong within a week or so as his body adjusted to them.

Corvus bit his tongue, Harry really wasn't supposed to have anything sugary, and chocolate most certainly counted. The fact he had this on hand, revealed Harry knew this may happen. What if it continued? What if it was detrimental to Harry's health? Should he continue on with this? He felt rather torn, between his son and Harry, he rather hoped he wouldn't have to pick between them. right now though his son would most definitely win out and he wasn't sure he liked himself thinking it. Harry was a vulnerable eleven-year-old boy, and he had been charged – even if it was self-appointed – to make sure Harry recovered and became the young man he should have always been.

"Are you sure you should be standing?" Corvus questioned as Harry groggily got to his feet, only Corvus' hands made sure the boy was stead.

"I'm fine," Harry murmured, withdrawing boxes from his cloak pocket, and handing them over to the guard with a sheepish smile.

The guard merely smiled in reply unable to help it really the boy was charming, and begun the usual slew of spells to check and make sure there was nothing dangerous in the box. Both in that they could be used against them or the dementors or against a inmate. This time though, Harry was listening intently, ear cocked as he watched, making a mental note of the spells to find out what exactly they did. Not that he was actually planning on getting around them, they were just handy to know.

Not long afterwards they were granted admission into the room, where Rabastan was currently sitting, with a hot chocolate recovering from the affects of the dementors. This time, despite only ten minutes passing, he was much more alert than he had been last week.

"Hi Basty," Harry grinned at the wizard, as he sat down, arms on the table chin set comfortably on his arms.

Rabastan blinked at the eleven-year-old, giving him an odd look, "What's wrong with him?" he asked his father, what had his father been up to? He looked drugged out of his gourd his glazed eyes gave him away. His father had moved quickly, he was dressed impeccably in a proper wizard attire and tidy. The Merlin awful glasses he'd had on were gone, replaced with a pair that suited his features, highlighting his eyes and face particularly his cheekbones. He looked every inch a pureblood wizard.

Corvus coughed to hide how amused he was both at the name and the look on his sons face. "Don't get too used to it, Mr. Potter is merely getting used to the potion regimen he's on." it was making Harry act younger than he actually was, causing him to sleep a lot, which wasn't making it easy to teach him everything he needed to know. However, due to Millicent's reassurances he felt confident it would only last up to a week. He'd never admit it but it was extremely endearing, and Harry admitted things he wouldn't while under its effects.

Rabastan's eyes narrowed at the word 'regimen' there weren't many potions that could cause that sort of affect. "What happened?" he had been surprised to be taken out of his cell this morning. He hadn't expected his father to move so quickly, but he should have done. He was allowed to have a visitor every week, and apparently today was going to be the day for that. He needed to find a way to calculate the days, so he knew when he was coming. Arching a brow at the dark look that adorned his father's face. He was attached, he realized, his father cared about Harry Potter, and it wasn't in a neutral capacity where they used each other to get what they wanted like when the agreement was created.

"They're paying the price," Harry said, trying for a wicked grin but it came off as dopy as hell. Adding in sing song voice, "I bought the house, I just might set it on fire." It had been therapeutic watching the clothes burn, so how much better would it be if he burnt down number four Privet Drive. He'd got the property for way under it's worth, the goblins were good at what they did.

"Quite the vindictive creature isn't he?" Rabastan murmured, quite impressed, he wasn't what you'd call a law abiding citizen after all.

"I'm tempted to let him, if he wishes," Corvus retorted, still learning new information every day, as if the damn diagnosis wasn't enough. Hearing about how the injuries came about was somehow worse, although, he'd kept his questions to a minimum. The look of anger and shame that adorned Harry's face when he realized what he said stuck with him. Hours later mind, once the pain relief draught had worn off some and he realized what he said.

"What's been going on?" Rabastan asked yet again, glancing at Harry only to find the boy sleeping. How on earth could he sleep right now?

"This will explain better than I can," Corvus withdrew the diagnosis sheet he had brought with him for this occasion. As it wasn't dangerous it hadn't registered on the guards search of him. He was very pleased to see his son more coherent this time. The fact he was getting good food, an abundance of chocolate and reading materials to keep his mind occupied had worked wonders. To think it was only a few days…this was going to be good for him. He just wished he could accomplish the same for his eldest son Rodolphus, unfortunately, it would take a miracle really. He couldn't get someone to become Rodolphus' betrothed, he was already married, there was nothing he could do for him. Gratitude overwhelmed him, grateful he hadn't created a Betrothal match for Rabastan too.

Rabastan accepted the paperwork, resolutely gritting his teeth at his shaking hands, which by the way were dirty, so dirty they appeared black. What he wouldn't give to have a bath, both his arms and legs probably. Unfortunately, dirtiness had been the first thing he'd resigned himself to, then life imprisonment, and the possibility of losing his mind which had been the toughest thing to come to terms with.

Placing it on the table, he clutched his hands together under the table, before looking over the extremely extensive list of injuries. His eyes got steadily larger and colder the further he read. "And people wonder why we hate Muggles?" he spat out in disgust. He didn't care for the boy, but to think Muggles had been doing this to him for ten years? It was disgusting, despicable really, and he was supposed to be Dumbledore's ward? He scoffed scathingly, Dumbledore had once again, done it. No one deserves this, not even Potter, who had been responsible for the Dark Lord's defeat. He couldn't deny he was curious about what went down that night, how the boy had defeated the greatest wizard he knew.

"Why do you hate them?" Harry asked, yawning as he removed his glasses to rub his tired eyes.

Rabastan paused, staring at the boy, he quite honestly didn't really have an answer, "They're filthy creatures that need to be put down." he eventually said honestly, and he had to be honest, it was one of the stipulations in the contract.

"Not all of them are bad," Harry pointed out yawning again, "Just like not all wizards are," Dumbledore definitely was in his opinion, and despite what everyone would say about Corvus Lestrange…Harry liked him, and considered him good. At least to him at any rate.

"Did any of the fuckers help you?" Rabastan spat out, instantly regretting the words, but refusing to take them back. He wasn't going to coddle the deluded brat. Plus, there was a measure of truth in Harry's words but he didn't want to admit it.

Corvus barely refrained from closing his eyes in exasperation, praying his son wasn't about to ruin things. Harry could cancel the contract any time he liked, didn't Rabastan understand that? Then again, his son probably had no impulse control stuck in here as he was. He noticed Harry didn't even startle or flinch at the way he was spoken to. Was it the lack of fear due to the contract? Or the normality of him being treated badly that it barely registered?

Harry blinked, "S'pos not," conceding the point, not even his babysitter Arabella Figg – who got paid before he put a stop to it by the way – she'd known more than most…the only one to really know more than most and had kept quiet. He wouldn't have known she was magical if not for the fact Corvus had unearthed all the information he needed about her for him. From which family she was originally from, her birth name, her married name, who she married and when the husband died and how long she'd been in her current home. She moved in barely a day after he was put on the Dursley's doorstep, and that definitely wasn't a coincidence.

Hearing the simple way Harry agreed with him took the wind right of out Rabastan's sails. He'd been shoring himself up, ready to argue until he was blue in the face. Quite frankly, hearing Harry defend the bastards despite what they'd done had infuriated him until all he saw was red. Sighing softly, he slumped against the seat, "They don't deserve you defending them," he added, just for the hell of it.

"Did you like the book?" Harry asked, taking his previous position, laying his chin on his arms on the desk. "I bought a few more, and some magazine articles your dad said you'd like."

"Ancient Runes have always been a favourite of mine," Rabastan replied, he'd read the book ten times, he didn't care if he was just re-reading what he'd just read. It was something to keep him occupied, he'd been pleasantly surprised to see it if he was honest. It was a hell of a lucky guess, getting him a book not only he hadn't read but one that was his second favourite subject, next to the Dark Arts. The magazines he noticed were on the Dark Arts, mostly just debates with a few newer spells by the looks of them. There weren't just a 'few' he calculated there were at least thirty-one, that was the entire year subscription. Yes, he knew it was August, the contract had been dated after all. He wondered if the boy had actually bought them or if his father had. Glancing at his father in silent query, and if his father knew him as he thought he did he'd understand.

"We saw it was we were going through the Leaky Cauldron, I merely pointed out that you like to read them, that is all." Corvus explained, letting his son know that the rest had all been Harry's idea. He wasn't being a penny pincher in making sure that his son had plenty in the way of food and entertainment. Which just endeared Corvus to Harry all the more. "Do you know why you pass out in the presence of the Dementors?" he asked the boy, while he was still awake and more importantly, compelled to remain truthful in this room.

"I don't know," Harry barely refrained from shrugging his shoulders. "Doesn't matter," he'd endure that every week over being at the Dursley's for a single day.

"Of course it does!" Corvus stated seriously, "Why did you agree to this if you knew how badly the Dementors affected you?" why was he acting like it was no problem?

"It's not a big deal, why are you making it into one? The Goblins didn't bother." Harry pointed out, staring at Corvus perplexed.

Rabastan listened to the conversation, his father was definitely attached, otherwise he wouldn't be bothering about such a thing either. What did he see in the boy? He wondered, staring intently at Harry as if somehow it would appear. The only thing that popped into his mind was the damn eyes again, there was just something about them. Unfortunately, with how muddled his mind was constantly due to the dementors he couldn't make it click.

"It's better than being at the Dursley's?" it was more of a question than a statement.

"I suppose we should just be grateful you don't have to listen to terrible memories," Corvus presumed since he fell unconscious he didn't get any of the memories replaying in his mind.

Harry pursed his lips, looking shifty as hell, something he would have been able to control if he had full use of his faculties.

Corvus zeroed in on Harry's look, "Mr. Potter," Corvus' voice held a hint of warning, that he would not put up with any lies.

"I hear the night Voldemort attacked," Harry sighed resignedly.

Corvus barely refrained from pinching his nose in exasperation, "Of course," what else would someone hear? He would have preferred Harry remembered things from his life with the Dursley's. He didn't care for James or Lily Potter, didn't grieve their deaths, but the boy…the boy probably cared they were his parents after all. Still, it was bound to cause the child pain, he had no memories of his parents and now this? If he hadn't seen the diagnosis of what Harry endured, he would have been questioning his sanity right now.

"Don't use his name," Rabastan hissed out, but for once his mark didn't flare up, then again it was the first time someone had spoken the name in his presence since the Dark Lord's defeat. Not that his hissed words were heard as the boy was already dozing off yet again. "The Dursley's are dead I assume?" changing the subject.

"No, not yet," Corvus said darkly, "They don't deserve the mercy of a quick death." And they wouldn't get it, not from him.

"Good," Rabastan replied, wondering how the kid felt about that. "How are you?" he knew his father hadn't been doing well, but he seemed to have had his spirits buoyed. If it was Harry's doing then he would be forever grateful for that alone. His father had lost all hope, been so desolate the last time he saw him.

"Things could be better," Corvus revealed, but they weren't as bad as he'd endured for the past decade. "I've tried repeatedly to get you both single trials and been shot down every single time."

"You should stop, it's never going to happen," Rabastan replied, unable to believe he was saying it, but it was true. If it hadn't happened in the ten years they'd been in here, it wouldn't happen now. Hell, Dumbledore would make all the stops to prevent it, especially if he found out who Harry had Betrothed himself to. It just made his father even more desolate when he was denied appeals again and again. Barty had been the lucky one, if you looked at it a certain way anyway. He didn't know what happened, whether Barty had taken the easy way out and killed himself, all he knew was that he was dead one day and the Dementors took him out and buried him on the island. According to Black anyway, and he was the one closest to Barty's cell, not that he spoke to them specifically. Unless he had told Bellatrix out of amusement that a 'Death Eater' had died sort of way. Either way Barty was definitely gone, he'd been the youngest of all of them, same age as him, he was older by a month. Between Barty and Regulus, he felt a hole where his friends had been.

"I'm never giving up," Corvus retorted angry at his sons words, he would never give up on his sons or getting them a trial. He just had to find a loophole or something. It was useless, he knew every law the magical world had, and there was no loophole to exploit. He spent at least a month of the year perusing the book of magical law enforcement hoping for a miracle. "Do not ever ask that of me, again." His boys might have given up on hope, which he sincerely hoped was the Dementor affect and not what he truly thought. Losing hope…well, he might as well say goodbye to his boys if that was the case. "Eat," he stated, shoving the box of chocolates to his son, seeing if that would make any difference.

For the rest of the hour Corvus spoke about the changes in the Magical world, ones Dumbledore had made, new spells and such that had been created. Quite happy to just talk to his son about everything and anything that came to mind. There was no more talk of Harry afterwards, although Corvus did notice his son glancing at the boy occasionally then to the list as he ate the chocolate. The reaction he'd expected coming to his eyes, the slow simmering rage that spoke of a deep desire to kill the Muggles. Sure, he'd asked that question, about the Dursley's, but there hadn't been much in the way of emotion behind his general disgust at Muggles.

"Last night I begun to pour over all the information available from the Potter Estate…" Corvus informed his son, "It's been stagnant for the past decade. There hasn't been a single Knut coming in and quite a fair bit consistently being withdrew. It's a good job that the Potter Estate was immense to begin with, otherwise I fear that the accounts may well have ended up drained by the time the boy was seventeen." Fortunately, the interest on the vaults prevented serious depletions in his gold. Between that and the investments of course, he could barely believe what he was seeing. Then again Dumbledore had what he wanted…the Potter seats, the estate wasn't a priority apparently.

Depleting someone's fortune was a good way for them to turn their backs on you. Which the boy had done, and that was without the damn monetary incentive. Then again as his magical guardian, Dumbledore could have stopped Harry finding out until it was too late and he was already an adult. It was duplicitous, disgusting and amoral but nonetheless it could be done. Yet, the boy had worked around Dumbledore and freed himself, he was almost proud of the Slytherin cunning the boy possessed. "Where do you reckon the boy will be placed?" Rabastan asked.

Corvus thought about it, "It's difficult to say, given his past I think perhaps Slytherin," those who suffered abuse to the extent Harry has…did not trust easily or at all but yearned for true friendship. Both attributes that were most definitely Slytherin. "If he ends up in the House of Slytherin…I do believe he may end up ostracized from every one of the students at school." Both in and outside of Slytherin, due to circumstances definitely beyond Harry's control. He wasn't going to be impressed if he had to urge the parents of the students in Slytherin in order for them to reconsider and get their offspring to reconsider their actions. Nobody wanted to mess with the Lestrange family after all, it was never good for ones health, the Dursley's would be the first in a long time to experience that particular promise even if they didn't know the Lestrange name.

* * *

So, there we go! How many more chapters do you think we should have before we begin the 'yearly' chapters which by the way may end up being longer than 6 thousand words…probably double. I know you all want to see Corvus and Harry bonding, so that will definitely happen in the next chapter…so what would you like to see Harry doing? His hobbies? Spell crafting/weaving? Harnessing his ability to Metamorphamagus? Not fully though just harnessing what he can change about himself, his hair is definitely one of them from canon. Drawing? Painting? Ice Skating? Rune-dominoes? As for his career that hasn't been decided yet, it will be a while before that. I'd like to make it different from the usual, Auror, healer or teacher or potions master…so thinking caps on! :D as the sorting hat would say! It's the only thing that's really not decided upon by now! Will Corvus reveal Voldemort's identity or will Harry's questions regarding that name bring up alarm bells during the whole diary debacle? Will he even bother about the chamber being opened? He won't be insecure and worried about ending up with Muggles after all! Will Dumbledore misappropriate Ministry usage by declaring Harry missing in a bid to lure Harry and his Betrothed into the open? Beginning his manipulations before Harry even meets him causing Harry's opinion – which isn't great – to take a nosedive and have Corvus give his own opinion without colouring Harry's view due to the fact he was already seeing first hand? In other words no manipulation in order to make Harry hate Dumbledore he's doing it on his own! Or will Dumbledore play the waiting game and begin his manipulations when Harry finally gets to Hogwarts? I've never seen Harry actually deciding to pull out of Hogwarts and attend elsewhere…would you like to see it happen? When Dumbledore's manipulations go too far for either Corvus or Harry to tolerate? Read and Review please! 😊


	9. Chapter 9

The Contract

Chapter 9

* * *

"I have a gift for you," Corvus revealed, handing over the green and silver wrapped package. It was the only colour he had so that was what he used. Having seen just how thoughtful Harry was to his son, he felt the need to give him something in return, that was solely his. The items he'd already received were necessities not gifts, and of course, items for his owl. Despite only knowing Harry for a handful of days, it didn't take him long to find just the right thing for him. That spoke volumes regarding his watchfulness on the young boy.

Millicent had already been, and had seen to Harry this morning, and she was pleased he was putting on weight. It was only a little, from what Corvus could see, but it was enough to please the healer. It would take a while for him to be the right weight for his age, but that would come with time. He'd eaten his breakfast, a little bit more than usual, and didn't need prompted quite so often to eat. The table had been cleared of breakfast, so Harry was easily able to place the gift in front of him with an unsure yet pleased look on his face. He definitely needed to find another way to make the Dursley's lives a misery, they deserved a whole lot worse than they'd received thus far.

Harry stared at the gift, emotions swamping him in droves, most of which he kept hidden from the wizard watching him so closely. Surprisingly, it didn't bother him the way he kept such a close eye on him. He almost didn't want to open it, the package was done perfectly, nothing, not even a corner was out of place. He'd gone his entire life ignored, to have someone pay attention was…heart-warming, to have someone care…was more than he'd ever hoped for in a long time. He'd given up on being 'rescued' or miraculously having someone take him away years ago.

"Go ahead, open it," Corvus urged him, wondering if he actually didn't know how to process what was happening. He wanted to see his face when he opened it. It surprised him how excited he was these days, he'd been getting up and going through the motions, existing but not truly living. He had a reason to get up in the morning, that wasn't just wizengamot meetings and such or trying to find a way to get his sons out of prison. "You may consider it a late birthday gift if you wish,"

Harry swallowed thickly, before he moved towards it, with shaky fingers he delicately peeled open the paper, refusing to rip it.

Corvus found his fingers twitching, impatiently wishing to rip it open for the boy who was taking too long. Finally, finally, the paper was removed, leaving just a plain yet smooth box that was the size of the place mat. Although, when Harry opened it, he found out that it was magically enhanced, fitting more inside than should otherwise be possible. The look on his face made Corvus smirk internally.

Harry's eyes roved over everything he could see, pads of paper all different sizes, a tray of coloured pencils, pencils, quills, charcoal, water colours, tubes of paints, with a tray presumably for putting the acrylic paint on. A professional set of paintbrushes, and a miniature stand…he didn't get how that would work.

"Set it down, let me show you how to do it," Corvus informed him, seeing Harry looking at the paint stand with a baffled look on his face. "Engorgio!" saying the word clearly and concisely so Harry would easily remember it. Then the wooden Easel tripod grew in size, becoming much more suitable in order to draw or paint. "In order to shrink it back down, the words are…"

"Reducio, right?" Harry said excitedly.

"Correct," Corvus agreed, pride glinting within his dark eyes, eyes he'd passed onto his sons. "Well done, you're memorising things quickly," that would only help him in the long run when it came to learning everything he needed. To the added pride, it was a forth year spell if he remembered his time at Hogwarts correctly.

"I…er…I've always been good at that," Harry said, shifting slightly, flushing in embarrassment.

"Head up," Corvus stated sharply, "Never be embarrassed by your abilities or sharp focus," he knew it wasn't Harry's fault, and he wasn't about to let it continue. Nodding in approval when Harry's chin jutted out in pride, perfect, he might not feel it, but in time he would.

"But why these?" Harry asked, a frown marring his features, he'd never indicated that he liked drawing…not even once.

Corvus could see the suspicion lingering in those green eyes, and he realized his mistake. Of course, Harry had no idea he had seen the pictures he'd drawn in Privet Drive. He had talent, and it might amount to something or he may just prefer it as a hobby. Either way, it was a way to interact with Harry in a way he'd find comfort in. "When I was a young boy tutors were brought in to teach me the way of the arts. Dancing, drawing, painting, musical instruments. My sons were given the same lessons, it's part of our culture."

"What do you play?" Harry asked, stroking the painting materials with reverence.

"The piano," Corvus said proudly, and he could still play well to this day. "My sons chose the same," it's why the grand piano took its pride of place in the centre of the hallway. "I was hoping that I could teach you to draw as a way of spending time together until you're giving the all clear and are up for more…strenuous activities." It would keep Harry's mind active, prevent utter boredom there was nothing worse than monotony.

"I'd like that!" Harry agreed, when Corvus said he'd get a chance to be a kid, he hadn't expected this. As much as he loved reading…even he was getting to find the constant reading tedious. He was reading so much, he loved it, he really did, but there was such a thing as too much. Especially when Harry wanted to investigate everything, his surroundings, magic, he was so exited but he ached too much to actually express it.

"Shall we then?" Corvus suggested, "We only have a few hours then I must do a few household chores,"

Harry blinked, surprise filtering over his features, "You…don't make the House-elves do everything?"

"They cannot do everything," Corvus said amused, "It is something I do for a break from the monotony, I check upon the creatures that call Lestrange Manor home." The House-elves do the basic, let them out of their paddocks and such, cleaned their stalls out, but he brushed them down, sometimes took them out to run but he was an old man it wasn't very often. Make sure they were all healthy, he needed something to do.

"Can I come?" Harry asked, he hadn't read upon magical creatures yet, were they even magical or just the normal ones you'd find in a manor like this? Chickens, swans, pigs, sheep and things like that? He hadn't seen anything yet, but he hadn't spend a lot outside. He'd been doing his exercises inside, and he was way to exhausted after doing them to dream about wandering around the manor grounds. He barely had the strength to get up the stairs to his room to take a nap, then it was time to eat again.

"We can do it, so long as you finish your exercise plan afterwards," Corvus stated, they had only a few weeks to get Harry into optimal physical health. It was needed, going up seven flights of stairs wasn't easily done even for a fit and healthy teenager. So, these few weeks were vital, for more reason than one.

"I'll try," Harry swore solemnly.

Corvus' lips twitched, noticing the lack of promise, good, it seemed the boy wouldn't make promises he didn't know if he could keep.

Without more ado, Corvus ordered the House-elves to bring down his drawing equipment as Harry eagerly set his own. Corvus hadn't seen this sort of excitement from Harry yet. He was very pleased he'd had this forethought, he found himself quite happy as well. Of course, Harry didn't need any aid in drawing, in fact without his broken fingers hindering his progress he was actually well accomplished for an eleven-year-old boy. He noticed it was the manor that Harry was drawing, Corvus begun to draw Hogwarts, occasionally Corvus would give him tips on how to better his drawing, regardless of that he was a natural.

Beside the corrections, they sat in silence until Harry surprisingly enough, initiated the conversation.

"Did Rodolphus and Rabastan really torture someone?" Harry asked, surprisingly the hell out of himself and Corvus.

Corvus immediately paused in his drawing, unsureness crawling at him. He honestly wasn't sure how he could explain it to an eleven-year-old boy. Not without him being utterly disgusted by it, but it had been war. His mind dwelled on how to explain it in a way that might not be quite so…grave. Unfortunately, there truly wasn't a way to explain it. He promised him the truth, so Corvus would have to give it to him.

"It doesn't matter, I'm sorry," Harry said immediately, eyes wide looking scared for the first time at Corvus' stillness.

"Never apologise for wanting answers, Mr. Potter," Corvus stated seriously, ignoring the fear in Harry's eyes. He didn't need mollycoddled, he'd understand in a few moments that nothing was going to happen to him here. With or without the contract he wasn't about to raise a hand to a child. He'd never raised a hand or a wand – except the occasional smacking jinx to the boys backsides when they were cheeky – against his sons, and he wouldn't do it to Harry. "It's understandable that you would want to know, and I am quite…relieved you would seek confirmation than just believing what you heard." It boded well for the future, at least if Harry heard rumours, he would come to him to seek the validity of the claims.

Harry immediately deflated in relief, almost shaky with the adrenaline rushing through him.

"You must understand that when the Dark Lord was defeated, the Dark Side mourned his passing, he was, to us, trying to better the magical world. The laws regarding Muggles and their knowing were becoming more and more lax. We fear one day, that they will all learn of us and we will be placed in immense danger. Not only do they know of us, but they know how to get to us, which is frankly even more dangerous." Corvus explained, and Harry as always listened intently, no judgement passing his features. "His death was sudden and it shook everyone to the core, many feeling adrift and angry over what happened. My sons along with their friend and Bellatrix did indeed try to find answers, they believed the Longbottoms to have those answers."

Harry listened, having heard what the goblins had to say, he wasn't surprised by the answer.

"Bellatrix had always suffered an impetuousness, which only got worse with time, losing the Dark Lord was the stick that broken the hippogriffs back. She and Barty were inconsolable, he was more than just their Lord to them, he was a father figure, someone who helped them become better in their opinion." Corvus continued, "So, yes, they went to Longbottom manor and sought answers, and yes they did torture them, but it was Bellatrix and Barty that went too far and held onto the curse until it broke their minds. Make no mistake, my sons took part, but they did not curse the Longbottoms into insanity."

"How much more time is on their sentence?" Harry asked quietly, his tone reserved. "How long is a life sentence in the magical world?" In Muggle terms he knew it was somewhere between seventeen to twenty-five years, something he'd heard on the news once, his Uncle had grumbled about it not being long enough and they should suffer more that decent folk shouldn't need to be anywhere near the 'disgusting scum of society' as it were.

Corvus gave Harry an odd look, "A Life sentence is exactly that, Mr. Potter, they are never released from Azkaban when they receive a life sentencing." Finding his question completely absurd but the boy was still young, he probably knew nothing regarding the laws and regulations that policed the world.

"I guess it's different from Muggle laws then," Harry said quietly, feeling bad for Corvus, "I'm sorry," sorry he'd lost his sons, sorry he'd never see them freed from the island.

"Explain," Corvus commanded, turning to face the boy again, an intense look on his face. "What is this about Muggle laws?"

"Um, well…when Muggles are sentenced to prison for life they're sent for somewhere between seventeen to twenty-five years, depending on when they're eligible for parole." Harry explained, baffled as to why Corvus wished to know about Muggle laws when he hated them so much. "Parole is when they're released early for good behaviour."

"The Wizarding Laws…Mr. Potter…are based of Muggle law," Corvus said, giving the boy a knowing look, he could basically see the question behind those green eyes. Had he been looking at it wrong the entire time? How could he be so stupid as to not consider Muggle Law the solution to his problem?

"Not in all ways," Harry said shaking his head, their drawing completely forgotten, "Azkaban wouldn't exist in its state if that were true," he might be eleven but he knew it was wrong the way they were treated in Azkaban. "And I don't mean because of the Dementors."

"Care to elaborate on that?" Corvus asked, intrigued by Harry's nature and knowledge.

"They're…dirty," Harry said hesitantly, "They obviously don't have showers, prisons have shops they can buy stuff like toiletries, clothes I think and food. They're allowed visitors more than just once a year and have three meals a day," Rabastan definitely didn't get three meals a day, he was thinner than him and that was saying something. "There is a law called the human rights act, they're trying to change how things are for people," Harry absently added the date of the human rights act passed.

"How is it that an eleven year old such as yourself knows about the laws so well?" Corvus asked, especially the dates which spoke of a good head under that nest of hair. He needed to go to Gringotts, get a copy of all this human rights act laws and other laws that might help him. He wanted to read it all himself before he brought in a lawyer, as much as he trusted him, he'd rather try himself. His thoughts were temporarily cut off at Harry's next words.

"I…I wanted to get a good job when I left school, to help people," Harry stuttered out, people like him so he read everything he could get his hands on. "I spent a lot of time in the school library, I didn't have friends my cousin scared them all away…and he never went near the library so I had somewhere to hide."

Corvus' face spasmed, he wasn't even given a reprieve at school, they completely dominated his entire life. Left him completely ashore, did he even know how to make friends? "And would you like to make a few friends?" he asked, wondering who he could ask to come here in order to befriend Harry. It would need to be someone he trusted, those that wouldn't blab. Someone who wouldn't overwhelm Harry. Draco had a very domineering personality, to begin with, it was best he didn't make friends with Harry first. Theodore Nott would be acceptable, good strong name, powerful, quiet, Blaise Zabini as well, he was neutral a perfect person for Harry to befriend.

Harry stared at the floor, giving one single nod, yes, of course, he'd like friends. Unfortunately, he didn't have any, and he had no idea how to make them. Even thinking about it made his stomach squirm unpleasantly. He wanted to have a good life here, but he honestly had no idea what to say or do to make friends. He'd stopped trying after Dudley had beaten up yet another boy for spending time with him.

"Shall I invite a few people over? See if you get on with them? They will be students at Hogwarts so you won't be going there unprepared?" Corvus questioned, the Greengrass girls were probably also a good idea, they were already Betrothed as was Harry, there was nothing improper about it. Unfortunately, he couldn't get them to come immediately, which would have been preferable, but definitely not doable. Not only because he couldn't expect them to just drop everything, but Harry still needed a little more training before meeting them otherwise it wouldn't go well.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Harry's face, giving him an almost shy look, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Right now, regretfully I must leave," Corvus explained, "I shouldn't be gone more than half an hour,"

"Are we still going to see the animals?" Harry asked, unable to completely hide his hopefulness, Occlumency definitely needed to be on the cards and soon.

"Of course," Corvus promised, he'd planned on drawing for at least another hour or so. "You continue the picture and I'll be back soon." It was the first time he'd actually left Harry alone in the manor. It would need to happen, he didn't want Harry getting too attached, he wanted to make Harry independent. Getting attached to him and suffering separation anxiety wasn't one of the things he wanted happening. After being alone so long without anyone caring, Corvus wouldn't be surprised if such a thing happened inadvertently.

He would be ordering a House-elf to keep an eye on him, so far he hadn't had a negative reaction from the potions but he wouldn't take any risks. Plus, he did still get over excited and dizzy at times, and he'd been there to prevent him toppling over. He wouldn't be leaving unless it was important, if this could get his sons out of prison then he'd damn well take it. If this worked…he owed Harry more than he could ever repay. He was getting a bit ahead of himself, reigning it in, he stood up and pressed a reassuring hand against Harry's shoulder, "You are safe here, there is nothing to worry about," he wasn't sure if it was a worry or not, but best nip those in the bud.

"I know magic now, I'm not afraid," Harry said with steely resolve. He would continue to learn it too, until he knew everything. He would never let himself be vulnerable ever again. Whether it be a wizard or Muggle, he'd do whatever it took to defend himself.

"Good," Corvus stated firmly, he definitely had a long way to go before that happened, but Corvus was teaching him everything he could think of. Including quite a few defensive spells, he didn't care if they weren't supposed to know them until they were fifteen and up. The blasting curse was one he definitely wanted to learn.

* * *

"I need to see Irx immediately," Corvus demanded of the goblin on the tellers. With it still being early, he didn't have to wait in line, which would have made him extremely irate. He needed that information, and this was the only place to acquire that information. Short of going into the Muggle world, which he definitely didn't want to do. If he went there again it would be to crush the Dursley's like the bugs they are.

"He can see you now," Griphook informed Corvus, not even having to glance down to see if Irx was busy, he had only two accounts, the immense Lestrange estate and the Greengrass estate. "If you'll follow me," climbing down, the goblin made a beeline for the offices, walking as fast as his little legs could carry him, and Corvus was easily able to keep up. With the amount of money in the Lestrange estate, it was little wonder he was always giving service asap.

The door was opened, and Corvus gave Griphook a nod in thanks and acknowledgement. Normally the goblins didn't interfere with human affairs, and wondered why that had changed. Was it because Dumbledore was messing around with the monetary affairs of the Potter Estate?

Corvus froze when he heard Dumbledore's voice.

"I demand to speak to the Potter Estate goblin immediately," he spoke in a strangled voice, as if he was trying to remain polite.

Corvus raised a hand, causing Griphook to pause in closing the door, a feral smirk appearing on his face.

"I have no desire to speak about the Potter Estate, I just wish to have a conversation with Trerx!" Dumbledore answered the goblin, presumably, since Corvus didn't hear his voice. "I understand I'm no longer in charge of the running of the estate, I still wish to speak to Trerx!"

"Albus…come on, they won't change their mind," another voice joined the conversation. His voice becoming more clear as he moved closer towards Dumbledore. "Let's go before they get the goblin guards to escort you out."

"Bill, I have to…" Dumbledore's voice was now desperate.

"I know, but the goblins aren't going to tell you who Harry's Betrothed to, it's illegal," Bill said soothingly, "I'm sure Harry will tell you when he comes to Hogwarts. Whoever it is isn't going to hurt him, and you know he doesn't have to accept their suit after the Betrothal is over." Trying to ease Dumbledore's worries and fears.

Corvus arched an eyebrow when he realized it was one of the Weasley's, Bill, if he recalled correctly.

"Of course," Dumbledore said, reclaiming his lost control, "I'm sure that is true, I guess it's time to visit Harry again," lying through his teeth, he'd never met the boy since he dropped him off at Privet Drive.

Unfortunately, for him, if he had just read his mail, especially from Arabella Figg, he'd already be aware that Harry Potter wasn't at Privet Drive. That none of the Dursley's were at Privet Drive. They say ignorance is bliss, in this case it was, for when he finds out his anxiety and fear will skyrocket.

"Why didn't you just do that?" Bill asked, perplexed as they walked by the room Corvus was currently in.

"I didn't want to cause any more stifle, no doubt the dear boy is confused," Albus sighed, he didn't want the boy to become aware of anything pertaining to him until he was at Hogwarts. He wanted him unaware of the say he'd had in his life. He wanted him to acknowledge him as only the Headmaster and mentor, and remain completely obvious to anything about his Estate or the hand he had in being his magical guardian. Or the fact he dropped the boy off there, at least until he was firmly entrenched within his life and wouldn't react negatively towards the knowledge. Be deluded in the belief that Albus only wanted what was best for him. By then it wouldn't matter, it would be ingrained in his mind to do what he needed for the greater good. "Having to explain everything isn't going to be easily done," but unfortunately, he was out of options.

Corvus snorted derisively, he'd never heard such utter nonsense in his life, utter garbage.

"How can I help you today, Lord Lestrange?" Irx asked, from behind the desk once he'd stopped eavesdropping on Dumbledore and their employees conversation. A nod had Griphook finally closing the door the rest of the day and leaving them in the privacy of the room.

"I would like all information pertaining to Muggle laws, specifically to do with prisons, laws and regulations and the human rights act." Corvus demanded, in his usual curt fashion. The goblins hated their time wasted just as much as the pureblood's did, and to their interactions were usually straight to the point.

"Would you like them delivered or wait here until everything is copied?" Irx questioned, straightening up, it wasn't the first time they'd tried to help Lord Lestrange with his sons, but it was the first time he'd ever asked about Muggle laws.

"How long will it take?" Corvus asked, his spine straight and tall as he observed the goblin.

"Forty-five minutes, give or take," Irx explained, it was a lot to copy and much of it was individual pieces of paper. Some were thankfully bound in book form, which would make it easier.

He definitely didn't want to waste an hour of his time waiting for information. Even if the information was important, he had something that could be done, he didn't necessary _need_ to wait. "I'll have a House-elf pick up the paperwork," Corvus decided, "I'll send them by in half an hour, is that agreeable?" he'd never actually used a House-elf to pick up documents from Gringotts before.

"Of course, I'll inform the others," Irx agreed, he was sure the Lestrange House-elves had some insignia of the Lestrange crest making them perfectly identifiable.

"You have my thanks," Corvus replied, "May your coffers never empty, Irx," giving a short curt nod of his head.

"And you," Irx replied, already on the move but to nobody's surprise Corvus was easily out of the room before the goblin got half way to the door.

Corvus pressed his lips in a firm line as he made his way out of Gringotts, his mind ticking over ideas of what Dumbledore might be up to. More accurately what he might do next, he'd lost a spectacular amount of power in a single day. He was quite frankly, surprised he hadn't already tried to find Harry when he found out about the Betrothal agreement. Why? Why hadn't he gone right to the child to find out more information? Unless he'd been more interested in his Betrothal and the contract itself, why? To see if he could manipulate them? Regain his lost status? If he found Harry Potter missing what would he do? Ignore it and hope for the best that Harry turns up at Hogwarts or immediately go to the Ministry and try to wrestle back magical guardianship of Harry?

He wished he was able to accurately predict Dumbledore more easily, but he didn't know the old fool that well. Frowning in silent contemplation, he ambled towards the Leaky Cauldron, he wished to use their Floo Network to return to Lestrange Manor, it would save him some time. Luckily most people moved out of his way as he approached, knowing better than to get close to 'the Lestranges' due to their instability. They should thank their lucky stars he wasn't insane as they liked to make out, otherwise none of these fools would be alive. He was in a foul mood between Dumbledore's lies and the unknown, if anyone could manage to get the Betrothal overturned it would be the old fool. It was vital he never found out, he had to make that clear to Harry.

Scooping up a handful of the powder, he left a sickle in the coin box before calling out 'Lestrange Manor'. He found himself back in his office, rubbing his face almost tiredly, to think it was only the beginning of the day.

It was life such as it was, he didn't regret it at all.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Potter, that is…wonderfully done," for someone who hadn't been outside the manor often since he came…it was very detailed. Perhaps Harry hadn't been even remotely bragging when he said he remembered things. "Why charcoal?" he had used his knife to make it a very thin point.

"I prefer using a pencil as an outline," Harry said, smiling almost shyly, "Muggles use them, they make their drawings tidy, less smudged." He explained.

Corvus conceded the point, "That is the beauty of magic," he said kindly, amusement sparkling within his eyes, how was it just seeing the boy and how talented he was changed his mood so abruptly? "See? _Erado_!" and the smudges on his own drawing disappeared leaving crisp white paper behind. Yet another spell for Harry's increasing spellbinding awareness of all things magical. His picture cleared up, albeit still unfinished.

"Wicked," Harry whispered reverently, he loved magic.

"It is mesmerising," Corvus informed him, unconsciously trying to get Harry to use different words from the plebeian words such as 'wicked' and 'cool' he needed taught and Corvus was quite happy to teach him everything he needed to know. "Now, how are you feeling?" he was no longer 'high' as it were, when it came to the pain relief draughts he was on, he had gotten used to them, that and the fact he was eating a little more.

"I'm well," Harry murmured, still feeling decidedly uncomfortable at being asked questions – that someone actually wanted to hear the truth – about his wellbeing.

"Then perhaps we should head out?" Corvus said, proud that Harry was beginning to speak properly, his short bursts of elocution lessons were beginning to pay off.

Harry's head snapped up, "You mean we're going?" he asked, hope momentarily blazing through his green orbs. The same green orbs that was fascinating and infuriating Rabastan due to his inability to remember why.

"Of course, only dire emergencies will see to it that I do not keep the promises I make. If I do for whatever reason, break it, I will make sure to amend that promise to it's kept thusly." Corvus explained, "I do not break my promises." He repeated himself, he knew, but given time Harry would begin to understand.

Harry's lips twitched, he nodded once and stood, ready to follow Corvus to see the property. Get some fresh air that wasn't circulating the inside of the house.

"While I attended Gringotts this morning, I overheard a conversation by Dumbledore," Corvus explained, watching Harry stiffen, he swore he even saw his hair stand on end.

"What about?" Harry asked, barely refraining from shuddering, the amount of control he realized Dumbledore had had over him freaked him the hell out. He'd asked Corvus for the information, which he had given him then proceeded to give him a book to read – more like three chapters really on magical guardians – it was as if he was wanting Harry to constantly double check all information for himself. So that he knew Corvus wasn't lying to him or being disingenuous.

"He has made plans to visit your previous home in Privet Drive, I am unsure how long it will take for him to realize you are no longer there," Corvus explained to him, as they wandered though the manor and out into the bright sunlight. Which he noticed, hurt Harry's eyes still.

"He didn't already know?" Harry asked, his tone soft and slightly perplexed.

"Apparently not," Corvus replied, watching Harry closely as he climbed the few steps in the garden and through the archway towards the grounds stables and outhouses for the animals he kept. They were a good source of comfort to him as well a good source of income, the animals were rare enough to bring in a lot of money.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked warily, but his wariness couldn't be continued as he looked around the grounds. His walk was slow as he observed everything with reverence. A gasp leaving his lips as an animal's face popped out of its enclosure, it's beak was probably the same length as his arm. It was the most intimidating but beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"It means nothing, for now, we just have to be extremely careful, despite losing a lot of power he still has a lot of influence." Corvus explained. That was what probably irked him the most, about the old fool.

"The goblins promised he couldn't do anything about the contract," Harry's voice raised an octave higher, as he begun to panic a little.

"They are correct, only you have a say when it comes to the contract being terminated, or if something happens that the contract forbids it automatically annuls in our favour." Corvus was as always extremely truthful. Perhaps a little too truthful, but it was better prepared than doing something unwittingly.

Harry breathed out in relief, grateful for the confirmation. Both Corvus and the Goblins couldn't be wrong after all.

"Now these, Mr. Potter are winged horses, Aethonan, which is a chestnut breed that is popular here in Britain and Ireland and this one is a Granian, they're known in particular for their speed, they're very fast." Corvus explained, pointing out both breeds, two of each in different stalls, which were large enough that they could spread their wings comfortably. "This one here, is an Abraxan – A giant palomino breed. Drinks only single-malt whiskey. They are all hand reared, and will be amendable to your presence. Go ahead, stand before them, give a little bow avoid eye contact until they see that you respect them and grant you permission to touch them."

Harry cast both Corvus and the winged horses doubtful looks, they were massive creatures, muscular and quite frankly intimidating as hell. Why would anyone want to be vulnerable in front of these creatures? They deserved it…the whispered thought entered his mind, breathing deeply, he stepped in front of them, a chestnut coloured one, and bowed slightly stiff as he waited.

He almost jumped out of his skin when the beak pressed against his shoulder in greeting.

Corvus had to swiftly smother his amusement, but he feared he failed judging by the indignant green eyes that stared back at him for a moment. The loneliness he'd suffered through for the past ten years begun to fade a little more, as he grew more accustomed and fond of Harry.

The next words increased it..."I'd like it...if you...called me Harry," his tone hesitant but strong.

"It would be my pleasure, Harry," Corvus said with pride.

* * *

A/N – I know the human rights act didn't come into real use until 2002 receiving royal accent in 1998 not sure if its' going to be used or not it's merely something I'm adding just in case it's needed! IF it is it will have been 'made' to pass earlier I think, I'm not sure 😊 So, everyone seems eager to see Harry attend a different school…SO will we see Harry remaining out of Hogwarts due to not making as much progress – due to his illness – to attend for his first year? And attending for his second year – with private tutors – before deciding against staying at Hogwarts or will it happen after Corvus learns Harry was nearly bitten by a werewolf and accosted by Peter Pettigrew? When will we see Harry leave the school if he goes? Where will he attend instead? Durmstrang? Ilvermorny? Beauxbaton (he wont join the others for the tournament) or will Harry decide on private tutoring? the school isn't going to be an important part of the story anyway it's mostly going to be Rabastan and Harry's relationship throughout the years! When will Rabastan and Rodolphus get out? Broken out? Freed? Pardoned? So many options! Will Corvus be able to keep Harry safe and in his life when the Dark Lord returns or will he grow distant in a bid to protect the teen? And I love the ideas for jobs you guys suggested! It's going to be impossible to decide now :D I'll be keeping them all in mind especially for other stories in future! I suppose I should have at least one or two more chapters before we get to the decision about 'Hogwarts' and then the yearly chapters on the road! Read and Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

The Contract

Chapter 10

* * *

Corvus watched over Harry with a watchful penetrating gaze, that spoke of protectiveness and not just curiosity these days. Harry was becoming more outspoken, gaining strength not just bodily but in spirit. Not so shy as he gained confidence, he was beginning to develop his own opinions on everything, not just information he was gaining while learning. He wasn't being entirely self-taught, Corvus was aiding him when needed, encouraging it even, but when Harry needed help, he was there and teaching him all he needed to know. He was far from being an expert in anything, but the small amount of time he'd been here, he'd shown resilience and determination to learn all he could. He was extremely proud of the young boy, he had the grit and fortitude to plough through everything and overcome his shortcomings.

As they finished feeding the last of the others Harry's voiced pipped up. He had been ready to get Harry in for a rest – and if the past was any indication something to read – he was no longer needing naps every hour or so. Harry delighted in helping him care for the animals, whether it was letting them out to roam, getting them back in to feed them, or even brush their coats.

"What's in there?" Harry asked, he'd never been inside, and the time he'd tried, it had stopped him in his tracks. He literally couldn't open the door to see for himself. He'd seen the rest of the animals, multiple times, Harry loves those hours where he and Corvus looked after the animals, not just looking after, interacting and Corvus told him everything he knew about them. Which was a lot, and he devoured any and all information Corvus gave him.

"Ah, I'm surprised you've taken so long to ask that question," Corvus didn't need to glance in the direction Harry was pointing towards. There was only one other outhouse out here. It was farther away from the other animals, and also secure as can be. Harry knew every nook and cranny of Lestrange Manor grounds, he'd even fed the birds and swans upon the moat. He got exhausted, didn't stop when he suggested it, due to his ill health, but Harry refused to be deterred. Honestly, Corvus wasn't sure whether Harry had been allowed outside to just play, to investigate so he couldn't bring himself to order Harry away. Asking the healer for her opinion, Millicent suggested as long as he was eating and doing his exercises that he should just let Harry set his own pace. Although, if he ended up falling and hurting himself, then definitely put a stop to his active wanderings. So far, Harry had been aware of his own limitations and that was enough for him. when he wasn't outside investigating he was buried in a book or eating – even both which Corvus definitely didn't approve of – considering it wasn't his precious books worth thousands of Galleons he didn't protest. Outwardly at least.

Harry glanced up at Corvus, who was like a giant compared to him, he was lucky if he came mid-chest if he stretched up. "Is it dangerous?" it was the only thing he could deduce. It had to be really dangerous though, since some of them Corvus had let him see were deemed 'dangerous' but maybe he was just being careful.

All animals had the capacity to be dangerous, Corvus said, especially if you don't treat them with respect.

"They are, as a matter of fact, inside that hut, is where I keep the snakes, Runespoor, their venom is very sought after, as is their eggs," Corvus stated, "They're extremely venomous and rather…temperamental," at least from what he could deduce from their hissing at any rate.

"Snakes?" Harry perked up immediately, eyes wide with wonder, "Can I see? Please?" his green eyes pleading with Corvus' his desire evident.

"Of course," Corvus agreed, instantly giving into Harry's begging. He would have hated himself if not for the fact he felt true fondness for the child. He was going soft, his sons would have been laughing at him if they had been there to see this. Laughing or judging him either way, not that he'd been able to deny his sons anything either.

"I went to the Zoo once," Harry confessed quietly, as they begun to walk towards the hut, Harry almost jumping in excitement, "My aunt couldn't get Figg to babysit because she'd broken her leg I think, I can't quite remember…or maybe someone she knew had broken their leg. I didn't pay much attention, they didn't like leaving me at home alone, I think they were worried I'd do something to the house."

"Ah, I see," Corvus replied, his anger at the Dursley's couldn't become any more apparent, he'd already heard the worst of it. As he gained more trust from the boy, he began to talk a little more about his life, especially when he was excited. Corvus found that Harry was less close mouthed when he was very happy. Almost as if he forgot he was meant to be quiet – as he often was told to be at the Dursley's – 'as if he didn't exist' was the words they liked to use. He never hid how much he didn't approve of the Dursley's and Harry soaked up the fact someone truly cared enough to be angry on his behalf.

"It was fun, I even got to have some ice cream that Dudley didn't like," Harry continued, "I liked the snakes the best, the one I spoke to was bred in captivity,"

Assuming Harry had conversed with the snake, a one sided conversation, he nodded, "I too often talk to the animals, they are smarter than people give credit for." it soothed them as well. Allowed one to confess all their secrets knowing they would actually remain a secret.

Harry gave Corvus a strange look, was it a wizarding magic trick? The ability to talk to animals? Then why could he only converse with snakes? Maybe it was different with them all? "You can talk to animals?" he queried, he supposed it wasn't that big a surprise if he had so many of them here at the manor.

"No, only specific wizards can talk to animals," Corvus explained, "There are bird speakers, and of course, my personal favourite…" Corvus opened the door and the immediate hissing was heard. "Parseltongue, a snake speaker, someone who can speak to snakes is referred to as a Parselmouth."

Harry made a little noise of surprise, so that's what he was? A Parselmouth and a choked chortle left his lips before he laughed, a full belly laugh.

Corvus stated nonplussed by Harry's behaviour at the same time a little amused, he hadn't seen Harry laugh like that before. "And what has tickled your fancy?" wondering what had gotten him so happy. Was it the fact he was seeing a snake with three different heads? He mused, it was perhaps something Harry wound find amusing, such sights might be new and a little incredulous for him.

"They're funny," Harry said, sniggering.

"Yes, I'm sure to you, they do look it," Corvus answered, lips twitching in amusement, "A common sight here, you'll find." Stepping closer so that Harry could see them a little more clearly, they were at the back of their enclosure.

"No, I mean they're funny, they call you the food human," Harry said with a wicked grin, "They aren't pleased you don't have anything for them though," he added offhandedly.

Corvus stumbled over his own feet, staring at Harry in unconcealed disbelief, embarrassment coursing through him. He had acted like a lowly Muggle-born brat, stumbling over his own feet like a toddler. Straightening up, his cheeks only slightly red, unnoticeable to most. He was grateful there was nobody else around to notice his slip in composure. Well, anyone except Harry of course. "Could you repeat that?" he asked, almost positive that he had misunderstood everything the boy had said only moments ago.

"They want something to eat," Harry pointed to them, "They have different personalities, its weird," it was like talking to three different people.

Corvus' jaw dropped, definitely hadn't misunderstood, his eyes widened when Harry begun hissing back at them. Bloody hell, the boy was a Parselmouth. "You're a Parselmouth," he murmured in awe, he needed to see the Potter lineage immediately. This gift was for only Slytherin descendants, Harry Potter had to be related to not only the Dark Lord but the great Salazar Slytherin. Merlin, help him, he truly wanted the boy to be in his family now. It would be the best thing that had happened to the Lestrange's for generations. To think he had been impressed with Bellatrix because she was a Black…this…this was so much more.

"I found out when I visited the Zoo," Harry explained, after the Runespoor became quiet after he hissed back, quietly reeling over the fact there was a snake speaker in front of them. "I made the glass disappear so that the snake could get away, I made the glass reappear and got Dudley stuck inside the enclosure. I paid for it too." Absently rubbing at his arm, his uncle had been beyond furious. In talking of his experience, he completely missed the look of reverence that crossed Corvus' face.

"How would you like to brew a potion with me?" Corvus asked, "Find out more about your family? Create a family tree?"

"Really? A potion?" Harry asked, perking up, easily distracted, "You'll let me?" he hadn't been allowed down to the potions lab that Corvus had in the Manor. Due to his healing hands, and the fact he'd need to stand for long periods of time but he'd read a lot of information about them. How to properly prepare them, the correct procedure for 'dicing' cutting, slicing and all prepared measures one took while dealing with the ingredients.

"You'll help," Corvus amended, he wasn't going to let Harry prepare a Mastery level potion while still recovering…or before actually brewing a basic potion. Although, if he was anything like Fleamont Potter, he'd find himself quite good and enjoying the process of brewing. Fleamont had actually created the Sleekeazy potion, ironic really, since it didn't work that well on the Potter's 'bird best' hair they all seem to inherit. To an extent, Harry hadn't used it yet. His hair was getting longer due to the potions he was taking, due to his health being better, it was no surprise. Harry didn't seem to have any desire to have it cut. As Lord of the Potter estate (soon to be) well, perhaps it was best he grew it in, most Lords had long hair, it was just a common thing they did when they reached a certain age.

Harry didn't seem to mind, he just nodded eagerly, every branch of magic was fascinating to him. He had no particular favourites, but he did have a few he didn't like the sound of. Divination and Arithmancy were two so far that he had no desire to immerse himself in. Although, he did learn a bit more about Runes than anything else…he wanted to be able to talk to Rabastan after all.

"Very well, let's go," Corvus commanded softly.

"Best feed them first," Harry commented at the sudden upstart in hissing as they turned their backs prepared to leave the hut.

Corvus coughed to hide his sudden laughter, increasingly amused, "Very well," he sighed, calling upon the House-elves to feed the Runespoor.

"Why is there only one?" Harry asked, normally there were more than one animal, despite the Runespoor having three heads and different personalities there was only one snake. The place was big enough to house at least three or four more.

"Runespoor are native to the African country of Burkina Faso. Runespoors are commonly six to seven feet long, with orange and black stripes. Since they are very easy to spot, the Burkina Faso Ministry of Magic has made several forests Unplottable for the Runespoor's use, and to avoid sightings by non-wizards. They have ten year life span, and I'm afraid the other I had passed only five months ago, I have been meaning to get another so that they have company, but other things have taken precedence. Their eggs are extremely valuable, especially on the black market, their eggs are good in potions to stimulate mental agility." He actually gave the proceeds to St. Mungo's anonymously of course, had done since his sons imprisonment. He couldn't undo what the group had done, but with every galleon St. Mungo's got, they got closer to curing a lot of things. Perhaps one day, the cure for insanity drive by the Cruciatus Curse would be included too.

"Oh," Harry said, nodding his understanding, so each country had its own Ministry of magic, he filed that information for later. Just like he filed away a lot of information as of late. Not that he minded, he'd rather this than sitting in his cupboard, locked away, waiting for high school to start. Which is exactly where he would be if he didn't have magic.

"They are also the only snake to produce eggs by laying out of their mouths," Corvus added, knowing Harry liked titbits of information like that.

"Awesome!" Harry said in amazement.

"Indeed," Corvus replied, Harry seemed to really like animals, it wouldn't be the first time he'd seen him immersed in a book for magical creatures. Harry had free reign on his library as long as he was reading the books that Corvus had suggested first. The list he had was endless, not that he was overwhelming Harry, just giving suggestions when he saw he was finished with the book he'd recommended before.

They strolled leisurely towards the manor, in no hurry to go down to the dungeons. Corvus hadn't wished to get Harry into potions, mostly due to his ill health and the fact spending a lot of time downstairs wouldn't get him the nutrients his skin clearly needed. Being outside in the sunshine, it was good for him. well, he was lying here, he definitely wanted to get down to the dungeons and get the lineage potion done. Unfortunately for him, it would take two days to be complete, between the potion and the spell required afterwards to get the actual results.

It would be completed in time to visit his son again, he wondered if the results he got would surprise them all.

It most definitely would.

Which reminded him, he'd need to put a piece of chocolate in his cloak pocket, just in case Harry forgets. That way he would be able to get something to ease the effects the dementors had on him. He ignored the stabbing of guilt he felt, for even contemplating letting Harry continue to visit Azkaban with hearing his parents deaths and his difficulty in the presence of the dementors.

Corvus was still slightly dazed by everything he'd just learned in the past ten minutes, it was hardly surprising that he wasn't fully himself for a good hour afterwards. Harry Potter could be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Now wasn't that mind boggling?

* * *

It took Albus Dumbledore embarrassingly two days to find out exactly where the Dursley's had taken up residence. He had Doge staking out the property, just to keep an eye on anyone coming or going – particularly wizards in question – to find out if they could find out to whom Harry was betrothed to if they showed up. He couldn't see the Dursley's allowing it, since one of the stipulations Petunia had demand was that no wizard ever darken her doorstep. He had agreed quite quickly, since he'd already planned on ensuring the boy didn't know of any wizards before he entered Hogwarts.

However, what was concerning him was the fact Doge hadn't seen a single sign of Harry Potter in or outside, since he'd begun staking out the property. It hadn't to begin with, after all, the boy rarely left the confines of Privet Drive except for school. Except to do chores and such, surely no matter where they were, he wouldn't change their attitude towards the boy.

As soon as he was finished with the ICW meetings, Albus apparated to the Dursley's residence, which belonged to Marge Dursley, from Doge's words she was an extremely unpleasant looking and sounding woman. It was unfortunate, that he was having to do this, but he was deeply concerned. If the boy was sick or there, then that was good, but his instincts were screaming at him that there was something really wrong.

"Albus," Doge whispered quietly, "They are currently eating breakfast, still no sign of the boy."

Albus' brow wrinkled deeply in concern, "Nothing?" the boy needed to eat at some point, surely he would have made an appearance at least once. Flicking out his wand, he murmured a spell under his breath, awaiting the results, which revealed all the people within the confines of the house.

"My apologies, I didn't think of that," Doge said, embarrassment clouding his features.

Albus waved his apology away, "Four people," he could only hope that one of them was currently away from the property and Potter was inside.

"They're eating breakfast, the boy isn't here," Doge informed Dumbledore, blue eyes squinting at the people sat at the table. Two morbidly obese Muggles that look terribly alike, another obese boy who was almost the same size as the other two, and of course the tall thin woman he knew to be Petunia Dursley, sweet Lily's sour sister.

"Could he have gone out?" Dumbledore asked, blue eyes beginning to darken, what if his 'betrothed' had taken him in? What if he was no longer at the Dursley's and didn't consider the place home? It would mean all the necessary measures he'd taken were destroyed. No, he had spent a decade on this, he refused to let all his measures be for naught.

"Believe me, I haven't seen him once since I began watching over the property," Doge said vehemently.

Dumbledore believed him, if anything Doge was a perfect watch dog, when he asked for anything, his good friend would be there to do it. he'd never once declined to do anything he wished, and he had been keeping a distant eye on the boy since he was placed at the Dursley's mostly keeping an eye out for any visitors of their kind.

"I'll take it from here," Dumbledore informed him, "You can head home,"

"Albus…you never did explain what was going on," Doge said, concern lacing his voice, "If there is anything else I can do…" he trailed off.

"I know, thank you, my good friend, I appreciate all you've done," Dumbledore said, gratitude in his voice but not in his heart.

Doge flushed, "It's nothing," he said, bashfully.

"Go home and get some rest, we have that Wizengamot meeting tomorrow," Dumbledore suggested, patting Doge absently, so easily distracted. He probably wouldn't realize he hadn't gotten his answers until later today and by then it wouldn't matter.

"I will," Doge agreed, without more ado, he apparated away from the Dursley's residence and returned home, looking forward to the comfort of his own bed instead of staying at the Dursley's keeping watch from a distance.

Dumbledore straightened up, swiftly making his way towards the door, which wasn't a simple trek. This place was open, spacious and quite large. With quite a few outhouses, where he could hear animals, dogs mostly, making noises as he passed them. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make the Dursley's move in with the odious woman. More importantly, wanted to know why the boy wasn't with them.

After five minutes of avoiding dug holes in the grass, he eventually made it to the door and rang the doorbell a single time. Waiting impatiently for an answer, praying to Merlin that there was an answer he'd like from the woman. That Potter was staying with a new friend he'd made or some such thing. He definitely didn't want to hear that the boy had been taken in by a wizard. Hoping against hope that he simply didn't know about the Betrothed yet, he knew it was unlikely, the boy had to have signed the contract, but he was holding out hope that he had signed it without realizing what it was.

Worst come to the worst he cold only pray that the wizard to whom he was contracted could be easily manipulated into breaking the contract. He would get things back to the way they were, even if it meant killing someone, or rather arranging it to be done. The boy was going to be in his control again if it was the last thing he did.

"Yes?" came a grating woman's voice, knocking Albus out of his stupor. "We aren't interested in buying anything!"

"Oh, my apologies, I'm here to speak to Petunia Dursley ma'am," Albus said pleasantly, smiling politely at the woman, hiding his utter disgust.

"And who are you?" Marge asked, suspicion lacing her voice, eyes narrowing in on the old man.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, she knows who I am, could you let her know I am here?" Albus said, pleasantness coating his voice, as he used magic to make her more agreeable to his demands. He didn't want to have to break into the property in order to demand answers from Petunia.

"Of course!" Marge said, a smile of her own crossing her features, her eyes slightly glazed at the use of magic.

"Thank you," Albus said, beaming in happiness, as if nothing pleased him more.

"Please, come in," Marge said, not even realizing she was being utterly out of character and she wouldn't even once the magic wore off.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't like to intrude," Albus said, dimming the effects of the magic slightly, "I only wish to speak to her for a moment," he informed Marge hiding his annoyance.

Marge opened her mouth to insist, before she shook her head, and grunted before making her way back inside. The loud thumping of every step she took heard without even requiring enhanced hearing.

The smashing of glass was head also, before Petunia Dursley was suddenly at the door, closing it behind her, "YOU!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, "You swore I wouldn't have to see you or any of you freaks when I took the boy in!" she looked around her, anxiety bubbling within her.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Dumbledore demanded, without pretence, his annoyance unhidden.

Petunia swallowed and stepped back, as if suddenly reminded this was a wizard, a powerful wizard, "I don't know," she replied sounding like a small child.

Dumbledore's eyes darkened, "What do you mean you don't know?" Dumbledore almost boomed out in anger.

"He left," Petunia squeaked out, "Took his things, and left, we haven't seen him since." And that was the gods honest truth.

"When?" Dumbledore demanded, Merlin be damned, he couldn't believe this was happening.

Petunia blurted out the answer, clutching the door handle, wishing to be as far away from Dumbledore as possible.

"And you didn't think to inform me?" Dumbledore retorted.

"I never wanted the freak! He belongs in that freakish world, now just leave us alone!" Petunia found her backbone. Despite everything that had happened, she refused to let the world get her down. Not completely anyway. Unfortunately, her life couldn't get any worse as it stood. Not only was her husband actually being charged with attempted assault of a police officer, he was being charged with embezzlement, and he'd lost his job, the money they had left from the house – most going towards the debt they still denied – was being given to a lawyer to help him get out of the charges and to find out what happened with the debt they were supposedly incurred. Marge was currently letting them live here free of charge, and had promised to pay for Dursley's tuition next year. Private schools were expensive, something she and her husband could no longer afford.

"Remember your last, Petunia," Dumbledore warned, relishing in her paling before he apparated, he was going to get nothing from her here.

* * *

 **Four days later**

"Are you ready to go?" Corvus asked, portkey in hand, already absently making sure the chocolate was in his pocket. Excitement thrumming through him, he couldn't wait to inform his son of his latest find. Ever since he had met Harry – he had been asked to call him thusly after all – he was constantly experiencing influxes of emotions. A lot of anger to begin with, but nowadays it was excitement and happiness. It had been such a long time since he felt anything other than the dreaded monotony of every day life, a decade to be exact.

"Yeah, I have everything," Harry said, quickly jogging towards Corvus, Corvus might not actually say anything but Harry knew he was excited.

He knew Corvus loved his sons, regardless of what they had done. Harry loved that, it meant that no matter what happened Corvus wasn't going to heap demands and expectations upon him. He might not be Corvus' sons, but Harry really liked Corvus and he was…the only father figure he'd ever known. He couldn't help but get attached, despite his misgivings and fears. He was always calm, patient and taught him everything he'd need to know in order to fit in. He constantly bought him gifts and things he'd need 'essentials' he'd call them. The Dursley's had never done that, so, yes, he'd gotten attached. He wouldn't say he loved Corvus, Harry didn't really understand what love meant but he cared.

"Then let's go," Corvus said, placing his hand upon Harry's shoulder, the second hand wrapped around his middle, making sure to keep a good grip of Harry. He had learned how to keep a hold of him, so that he didn't fall upon their appearance at Azkaban prison. So far, nothing had changed in that respect, he still ended up unconscious for a brief moment. "Do you want me to take the hot chocolate?" Harry had a flagon of hot chocolate with marshmallows in his hand.

Harry shook his head, he felt slightly uncomfortable being crowded by Corvus when they used the Portkey. Nobody usually touched him, the only time it happened was when someone hurt him. Uncomfortable it may be, but part of Harry relaxed into the touch. It was warm and _safe_ , he knew Corvus would never hurt him. Harry swallowed thickly, almost close to tears, _safe_. Was this what it was like to have a hug from a parent? Was this what Dudley felt every time he was hugged? If so why did he complain so much? Why did he move away or protest? The tugging of his naval distracted him.

Corvus immediately tightened his hold a little, unaware of the revelation going through his young charge. "Harry?" he said quietly, slightly surprised he was still upright. "How are you feeling?" not releasing him just yet. Not worried about the flagon, after all, it was spelled non-spill able.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, almost whining when the warmth of Corvus left him as he let him go. Shaking off whatever the hell that was, Harry handed over the box of things for Rabastan. A small part of him just wanted to freeze that moment and just relish in it.

Harry was so touch starved he didn't even understand it.

"Good morning," Corvus said politely to the guards, his good mood showing through, as he waited impatiently for everything to be scanned. He wanted to tell his son everything that had happened in the past week. It had become increasingly clear, Harry saw nothing wrong with his gift, and did not see it as anything…embarrassing or shameful. Why would he? He knew nothing about the magical world. Corvus couldn't find it in himself to reveal just how reviled people would be if they found out he had such a wonderful gift. At least not yet, he would need to tell Harry before he went off to Hogwarts. For now though, he'd let Harry remain ignorant of the fear and prejudice that followed such a gift. And to him it was a gift, a beautiful gift, one he and many others would die for.

"Clear," the guard stated, as it always was, handing the box back over to the young boy, happy to see that he wasn't so badly affected today. "Morning," they weren't used to a cheerful Corvus and that made them very wary indeed.

The second guard opened the door, letting Harry and Corvus in, Corvus grabbed the box since Harry seemed to have forgotten about it.

"Hi!" Harry said, grinning mischievously remembering the photos of a baby Rabastan in the bath that Corvus had shown him. "Here, I made it for you myself," handing over the flagon of Hot Chocolate, "It has a nutrition potion in it, but it won't spoil it, promise!" he knew because he had to take dozens of the damn things.

As always Rabastan just looked bemused whenever he had to interact with Harry. Rabastan just didn't know what to make of the boy, he wasn't what he thought he'd be. He was in Azkaban prison for torturing people, yet Harry didn't seem to care about that the slightest. This had all just been a contract of mutual beneficial for both of them. Yet Harry went out of his way to talk to him, care for him, this hot chocolate was another example.

His father seemed to get too much enjoyment out of it, it was almost obscene.

"Thank you," Rabastan said, it was genuine and heartfelt, he was grateful, he felt more himself these days than he ever had. The warmth of the flagon soaked into his hands as he sipped the hot chocolate, which he realized had marshmallows in it. His lips twitched, reminded of his childhood. It was definitely better than the crap they gave him before visits here.

"One of the Granian horses have given birth, she had three babies!" Harry said, excitement obvious, "I helped, they're really pretty, Corvus said I could name them!"

"Did he now?" Rabastan said, slightly surprised.

"He named his owl, Hedwig, I believe he will come up with appropriate names for them," Corvus said wryly. He would definitely say something if he didn't approve of any of them.

"I will," Harry promised, shovelling the box that Corvus had placed on the table nearer Rabastan. He always ate a lot of chocolate when he visited, so he must always run out during the course of the week. Either that or he just ate it to make himself feel better while they were here.

"I also let him visit Jor," Corvus explained. The second Runespoor had been called Midgard, for Jormungand, the sea serpent from mythology. Midgard was just as self-explanatory.

"Which is?" Rabastan frowned, he couldn't remember any conversations about any animal called 'Jor' for the life of him.

That sobered Corvus a little, "The Runespoor,"

"You like snakes?" Rabastan queried, wondering when he'd stop being surprised by the boy.

"They're funny," Harry said, he'd spent quite a while with them in the past few days, only with Corvus' supervision though.

"Funny?" Rabastan echoed, arching a brow, snakes could be termed many things but not funny.

"Yeah, specially the Runespoor, they're all different did you know? One of them is really lazy and one of them is real smart, the other is moody." Harry explained, "The moody one constantly threatens to bite the middle ones head off,"

Corvus just watched realisation creeping onto his sons face, had he been just as stunned when he realised Harry could talk to snakes as well?

"Our Harry is a Parselmouth," Corvus said smugly, "Isn't it a shame that this contract couldn't be seen through?"

Rabastan gaped for a good few minutes, stunned beyond belief.

Corvus coughed to hide his laughter, but his son could easily tell.

Rabastan groaned, "Your eyes," he grumbled to himself, "Of course," that's what he'd been seeing. That's what had been bothering him.

"Eyes?" Corvus queried, wondering at his sons change of topic.

"Salazar Slytherins portrait," Rabastan explained shaking his head, "Your eyes are the spitting image," it's what had been annoying him for so long.

"I'm related to him," Harry said, nodding eagerly, he was related to one of the founders of Hogwarts. It was different, so far people had said he looked like his father with his mothers eyes, but it was nice for once, not to be compared to them so much.

"So was the Dark Lord," Rabastan stated, in fact the Dark Lord thought he was the last of the Slytherin line, evidently he had been wrong. He almost snorted, James Potter would have been beyond horrified if he had known he was related to Salazar Slytherin. He hated all things remotely Slytherin, although maybe that was why. "Might be how you survived that night,"

"I very much doubt it," Corvus cautioned Rabastan, "James Potter was very much related to Salazar Slytherin as well."

"But not the last of the line, along with _him_ ," Rabastan pointed out the 'him' spoken so reverently it could only be the Dark Lord.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked curiously, not perturbed by the fact they were talking about his parents. Rabastan brought it up every time he visited. When asked, Corvus said it was Rabastan's way of trying to prevent himself or Harry getting to close. Sometimes Rabastan was even short with him, it was self-preservation and anger at his situation. The belief he was never getting out of Azkaban weighed heavily upon him. In Azkaban darker emotions were easily found but happier emotions were all but obsolete. He'd tried to prevent Corvus returning to Azkaban at all, knowing his fathers single visit weighed heavily upon him.

"Some lines…took precautions to prevent their heirs committing patricide to take over the family, some lines went as far as to prevent their descendants from murdering their own blood." Corvus explained easily, making sure that Harry could understand what Rabastan was getting at.

"Oh," Harry murmured giving a slow nod, "I've been reading about Ancient Runes, I can see why you like it! Although there's a few that I'm confused about."

And just like that, Rabastan begun to help Harry with his Ancient Runes, teaching him what he knew, which was easy enough since it was just beginner runes. Something Rabastan could easily do in his sleep. Each moment spent with Harry, Rabastan fought hard to stop himself liking the boy, and failing miserably, he was just so utterly enchanting that it was impossible to dislike him. perhaps his father had been correct, it was a shame that the contract couldn't go anywhere. Not with him stuck in here. As far as husbands go, Harry seemed like the perfect deal, smart, dedicated, thoughtful, good breeding, he was from the Slytherin line after all.

He had no idea what the future held in store for him. Because being in Harry Potter's life…well, let's just say some things were going to heighten his feelings before Rabastan was ready.

All the feels.

* * *

There we go! and they finally found out about one of his abilities! Will we see more secrets spilled with another chapter with Harry still at Lestrange manor? Perhaps his metamorphamagus abilities? (just a little not fully like his hair etc..), what else would you like to see happen between Corvus/Harry or Rabastan/Corvus before he attends Hogwarts? will Dumbledore declare Harry missing in hopes of his betrothed coming forward? Or will he consider it too risky? instead beginning his manipulations upon Harry beginning Hogwarts? Will Harry and Corvus uncover a way for Rabastan and Rodolphus to have a trial soon or will it happen in a few years? Will Corvus reveal all to Severus with Millicent there to back him up or will he got to Hogwarts after getting reports of how Severus is treating Harry? Who will Harry befriend before Hogwarts? Theo, Blaise? OC who's distantly related to the Lestranges? the Greengrasses? will Corvus reveal Harry's abilities to them? and warn them that Harry's off limits to their offspring's taunting's or will that happen only after he's put up with it for a week or so? How long will it be before Dumbledore finds out who exactly Harry's betrothed to or will he remain ignorant to it until Harry's already married? And what is in store next for the Dursleys will Marge find herself on the shit list and them all near enough homeless...the question is how...someone setting fire to the property? condemning it? sooo many ways for it to go! R&R please!


	11. Chapter 11

The Contract

Chapter 11

* * *

August twenty-fifth did not start of well for either Harry or Corvus, although it infuriated Corvus far more than Harry. Due to the fact that Harry trusted Corvus to keep him safe, and acknowledge that between the goblins and the wizard himself, if they said there was nothing Dumbledore could do he would believe it. Plus, he had read everything he could get his hands on, from information about magical custodians to the Betrothal contracts. Even if Dumbledore did try to contest it, it wouldn't matter, Harry had an ace up his sleeve that would see Dumbledore completely ruined.

Added to the fact a lot of power Dumbledore used to have was no longer at his disposal. It wouldn't be easy gathering the backing he would need to change anything.

As normal, Corvus reminded Harry to take his potions, watched him consume them, breakfast was brought through and they ate at a calm sedate pace neither in any rush. Harry would find it difficult to finish it, due to the fact a little more was added to his plate. Once it was cleared away, Corvus was read the Daily Prophet, which was where their breakfast differed this day.

Blazoned across the front was _'Harry Potter: Boy-Who-Lived – Missing'_

Corvus' ire was immediately roused, how dare he? This was his play? Trying to get him to come forward to prove Harry wasn't missing? Trying to find out who his Betrothed and new magical guardian was? Did Dumbledore seriously expect something like this to work? It was time to get his lawyer to intervene.

"It looks like Dumbledore has made a play," Corvus said, his voice deceptively calm. "Why don't you read the newspaper, I have someone I need to call." Handing over the newspaper, standing up he gave Harry a reassuring nod before he exited the dining room, heading straight for his office to call upon his lawyers services.

"Okay," Harry agreed, reading through the information on the front page, before going to the full blown article. He stared in disbelief as he read it, half of it was utter bullshit. Well, all of it was bullshit, but the rest…was completely made up! Not being there for his home visit? Always looked forward to it? What the actual fuck?

Hearing footsteps, Harry's head snapped up, it was only Corvus returning, "This says Dumbledore visited me once a month each month…that I look forward to his visits…what the actual fuck is he trying to do?"

"Language," Corvus stated firmly, "Never let anyone have you resorting to foul language like a common hooligan. It just confirms what everyone knows, that they've got to you, made you angry."

Harry flushed his eyes staring at the table, "Sorry," he said, ashamed of himself.

"It's fine, I can understand your anger, but never let anyone realize they're getting to you," Corvus lowered his voice to a soothing lilt, not wishing Harry to think he was angry or disappointed in him. He didn't know better after all, and Corvus was there to teach him, and he would continue to do so.

"He's lying! How can I just let him away with it?" Harry pointed out, trying to keep his voice even, failing only a little.

Corvus nodded in approval, much better, he was doing good for an eleven-year-old. "There is one thing you must learn about the newspapers. They accept lies, they stretch the truth just to publish information sometimes to the point of incredulity. Now, my lawyer is going to retrieve the information required to find out who did the actual interview and who the interviewee was."

"But isn't that against the law?" Harry asked, a frown marring his features. "Writing my name in the newspaper?"

"It is, most people elect to sue the papers for such kitschy displays, so that they're forced to withdraw their words, and lose a great deal of profit as well. Others don't have the means or the knowhow to prevent someone just writing lies about them and let it continue." Corvus explained easily enough.

"Did they write about me after my parents died?" Harry asked, a vindictive gleam in his green eyes.

"Indeed they did," Corvus felt a vindictive sort of glee and fascination seeing the look on Harry's face. Oh, he was going to be spectacular when he grew into his power. "Unfortunately, there is nothing that can be done. Dumbledore himself made the announcements over the Wizarding wireless, and had the Daily prophet write the article. He made a very large spectacle about it, but refused to answer anyone's question regarding where it is you had been placed exactly."

Harry pressed his lips together, angry that the old man had used him as a tool. Making something out of nothing, made him seem like a miracle instead of finding out what really happened. Dumbledore was the reason that everyone knew who he was? Knew everything about him before he had? "Do I look that much like my dad that everyone recognizes me?"

Corvus blinked, "You do not know what your parents look like?" why hadn't he thought of that before? Truthfully? He didn't much care about James and Lily Potter.

Harry shook his head, "No,"

"Petunia doesn't have a single family photo up that includes her sister?" Corvus found himself yet again surprised. They had not only squashed Harry's belief in himself but his actual self? Not allowing him to even know what his parents look like?

"I don't think Petunia has a single photo of the family, I've never seen a picture of my grandparents, she never visits any graves, but she hated them for being glad to have a witch in the family when all she saw was a 'freak'," Harry said subdued. "Until then she'd never spoken about my grandparents or my mum except to tell me they died in a car accident."

Corvus' nostrils flared in anger, a car crash? He didn't care for either James or Lily Potter but to say they died in such a pathetic muggle way? It was distasteful, disgusting really, not even he would have gone as far as to say something like that to a boy who had lost his parents young and been orphaned. Especially not when he had gotten on really well with Harry's grandmother. "I will show you some pictures, but later, right now we are about to be visited by my lawyer," a ding indicated that someone had just used the Floo to get through the network.

He didn't have much, considering James and Lily graduated the same year as his son, he'd find their photos in the year books. He had personal photos of Dorea, maybe a few with Dorea and Charles, it was the best he could offer him at the moment. He didn't know anyone else who could procure photos of the Potters', if they'd ever taken any that is. After all they'd been on the run, hiding, trying to protect their son. He would never understand why they'd chosen Godric's Hollow and a secret keeper. He should have gone to Potter manor, it would have given him more security, and well…a greater chance to escape if anyone came knocking.

"Lord Lestrange," Abbott said, nodding deferentially. His gaze kept going back to Harry Potter – and it was rather obvious who he was thank you – and refraining from gaping in shock.

"You have what I asked for?" Corvus asked, sitting up straighter already becoming 'Lord Lestrange' one that most people only ever got to see. Not many got to see 'Just Corvus' except those who held in very high regard. He gestured for him to come closer.

Antonio Abbott was one of the best lawyers – when it comes to humans anyway – expensive but worth every penny. Corvus kept him on a retainer, with him constantly trying to get his sons a trial or out of prison he needed someone on hand and Antonio was that man.

"Yes, it was an interview with Elphias Doge at three thirty-two yesterday afternoon." Antonio Abbott revealed, moving forward now that he had permission. "Here is everything I know about him, it's just the basics, do you wish for me to investigate further or press charges?" knowing Lord Lestrange wouldn't waste either of their time for frivolous talk. He placed the folder, along with a recent picture of the man in question on the front, he had on his Wizengamot robes which made him look awful.

"That…that is Doge?" Harry asked, a nauseous look upon his face.

"Harry?" Corvus asked cautiously, "Do you need a basin?" he looked ready to be sick, that was with an anti-nausea potion, he took every big meal he had so he wasn't sick.

"I'll be fine," Harry swallowed thickly, still looking ready to be sick.

Corvus evidently didn't believe him, but he had to trust Harry knew his own body well enough, "How do you know this man?" Corvus got to the next matter. Turning the picture so Harry could properly examine him. harry had insisted he hadn't met anyone from the magical world, except Figg, but Corvus definitely did not consider a squib magical. This was evidently was false, to what extent, Corvus wanted to know and he wasn't going to give up.

"I…I thought he lived nearby, I've seen him a dozen times, I met him only once, but my aunt was furious when he spoke to me," Harry said, "I just…he knew this whole entire time." Swallowing thickly, another let down, by a wizard his trust in the magical world breaking just a little bit more.

"This is Elphias Doge, he's been best friends with Albus Dumbledore since childhood. They grew up together, and came to power together. They are on the wizengamot and always agree with each other's goals." Antonio informed Harry, still perplexed as to why he was here. And better yet, why Harry Potter was sitting across from him when all other indications suggested he was missing.

"Were on the wizengamot together," Corvus corrected him, too concerned to be smug. "Doge was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix. The organization created to bring down the Dark Lord, primarily made up of light wizards. And yes, your parents were part of it, they chose to fight in the war and took on the consequences that come with it. I wonder if you've been watched by the Order members all this time?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad thing, the war didn't die down for at least a year after the Dark Lord's defeat, not properly." Antonio pointed out, yes he knew Corvus' allegiance, had gotten him out of tight spots, tried to get his boys freed. He hadn't picked sides, remaining neutral as the war raged on, both sides had their own opinions and they made sense to him, he wasn't one for fighting unless it was in the courtroom.

"It is when Harry was abused his entire time under the Dursley's household," Corvus said darkly, "Are you trying to tell me a wizard of his age and experience did not see the state the child was in? Even now he hasn't fully recovered from his years under their roof." Admittedly he hadn't noticed it at first, but who could blame him? ensconced in Azkaban for a meeting, he'd been too concerned about his son to really get a good look at the child. The scar and his basic looks had given him away as Harry Potter.

"What do you mean? Abuse? And he knew?" Antonio asked, his tone becoming just as deadly and dark as Corvus' as he digested what he'd just been told.

Corvus summoned the paperwork and wordlessly handed them over to his lawyer, letting him see for himself what Harry had endured.

"Do you wish for me to press charges? If so I will happily take the case pro-bono." Such actions sickened him to the core, and made him think for the first time that the Dark Lord might be right in his actions. Muggles were a danger to all things magical, a child abused to this extent…it wasn't often seen. It made his stomach churn, the pain he had to have been in…how on earth had Corvus come across him.

"Not much of a case, he could insist his meeting was too brief to realize what was going on," Corvus sneered distastefully, "But, if Harry wishes for a case to be taken to court then go ahead. It will mean that the knowledge of your abuse will become known." He had to inform him of that.

"Don't they have laws that would prevent it becoming common knowledge? It's against the law to share children's names! Especially to the press, they're always kept secret for their safety."

"That is entirely correct, and we can make it so they cannot discuss it outside of the courtroom…but they will know, there are fifty people within the wizengamot, a great many of them Lord's. Then there are a dozen more that will be in the courtroom as well. Many of them you will probably begin interacting with on a daily basis when you are older if you intend to go into politics." Corvus explained, seeing the unsure look on Harry's face, he continued on. "I am not saying this so that you refrain from pressing charges, but rather to give you a full understanding so that you don't come to regret it."

"It doesn't need to be right now," Antonio informed Harry seriously, "You can wait, it will be easy to tell everyone that you were…ignorant of the facts until then." the lawyer in him giving out advice whether it was strictly ethical or not. "In the meantime, I'll gather as much information as I can on everyone involved." Which meant Harry's relatives, Dumbledore and of course Doge. See if he could tie anyone else to this travesty of justice.

"Dumbledore would only be caught out in a lie though, I've never met him, he won't go to prison for a lie…and this Doge was the one to tell the Daily Prophet about…Dumbledore supposedly visiting me. How long would Doge get for ignoring signs of abuse if he gets any time at all?" Harry said, shrugging his shoulders helplessly, "They wont do any time…" he wouldn't get the justice he should.

"I'm afraid you might be correct," Antonio conceded, "I will find out all I can and advice you," he promised.

"I hate the old fool," Corvus hissed under his breath, he never did anything himself to get his shiny reputation smeared. He made sure others paid for his crimes, and Corvus for once, just wished, Merlin, how he wished, that he would be caught up in his own games.

"Losing the power he's had for a decade will have to do," Harry said, and it was sort of enough, it made him particularly vindictive.

Corvus smirked, nodding his head, "Indeed," that was very true. He would love to have seen Dumbledore flounder when he realized his power was just flowing out of his hands.

"What about the Muggle family?" Antonio questioned, getting himself comfortable, "Is anything being done about them? They do not deserve to be free."

"Quite frankly I want them to suffer more than prison would dole out," Corvus retorted a bite to his voice. "It would be much more difficult to see them dead within the confines of a Muggle prison."

"I did not just hear that," Antonio muttered under his breath, to his amazement Harry didn't seem to care one whit what Corvus had just said. He shouldn't be surprised really, after all they had done to the boy.

"Doesn't make it any less true," Corvus stated, "But ultimately, it is up to Harry, should he desire to press charges, I will of course, adhere to his wishes."

Harry stared at both of them suddenly looking like a deer in the headlights.

"I will do what I can for you, Mr. Potter," Antonio swore, "For now, I shall correct this...misconception the Ministry has without dropping names." With that he stood up, giving a nod to both of them, gesturing for Corvus to stay before he departed, he knew the way out.

"Sometimes, Harry…the law can greatly let us all down," Corvus said quietly, a wistfulness to him. "Other times…it's people who give us the courage to continue on. To find new and alternative ways to ensure the law works in our favour." He was working on something that might just work in his favour, he just needed to ensure it was fool proof so that even Fudge would need to agree to the terms. Once he was sure of it, he'd give it to Antonio who will do the rest for him.

It was his job after all.

"Now, you have two girls coming to pay you a visit, do you understand the proper protocol for when you are introduced?" Corvus changed the subject completely.

"Um…yes?" Harry said, suddenly feeling like he was in the headlights again.

"Then we must go over them again until you answer with a firm, yes," Corvus decided, his lips twitching at the groan Harry let out. Yes, he was truly coming into his own and he couldn't have been prouder of the boy.

* * *

"You didn't tell me your young charge was _Harry Potter_!" hissed Lord Greengrass into Corvus' ear, not sure how he was feeling right now. Shocked? For sure. Confused? Definitely. Reeling? Very much so, the rest were overlapping each other to the extent he was unable to think clearly over the buzzing in his ears. Thoroughly confused by Corvus that he would take in _the Harry Potter_ , he'd ordered his daughters to have care while interacting with Corvus' charge. Something that Corvus had never done before. He'd never mentioned a charge or a desire to have one. He assumed that Corvus had simply bowed to the desire to leave the Lestrange fortune to someone and thus taken in a distant member of the family or some such thing.

"Not here," Corvus retorted with a bite that hadn't been present for a while. Especially not while talking to Harry or anyone associated with him, such as his healer Millicent. He knew better than to antagonise someone who was going to be part of his life for well over a year maybe two. "Let's take this to my office, Adam," he informed the Greengrass Lord with imperiousness.

"Of course," Greengrass said with deference. Despite the family name being utterly besmirched, the Lestranges and name might not be what it used to be…but the family still had a great deal of influence and in the hierarchy system of theirs, was definitely higher up in status than most others, even the Malfoy family which would come as a shock to the system to most. They were higher up on the sacred twenty-eight than any other family in the British Isles. Then again the Malfoy family had originated from France, and had quite a few half-blood's in the family history that they didn't like talking about. The allegiance they held in the war whether it was dark or neutral did not come into it. "Daphne watch over your sister, I shall only be a moment,"

Daphne nodded resignedly, when her father said 'a moment' he was gone sometimes for what felt like hours. At least today there was someone her age for her to converse with. "Good afternoon, my name is Daphne Greengrass, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Daphne curtsied like her mother had taught her. "This is my little sister, Astoria Greengrass," when they married their Betrothed they'd have the title Lady in front of their name. Astoria was to be married to Draco Malfoy, while she was to marry a wizard from France, Jermain, Rene Jermain one day he'd be Lord Rene Jermain. His family was super successful and had more money than they knew what to do with. He had sent her the beautiful dress she was in right now, it was very pretty and she felt grown up.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, offering his hand as Corvus had instructed him, giving both a kiss on the hand in greeting. He felt very stupid doing it, but that was the way they did things. The fact neither so much as blinked at his actions helped ease him considerably. "Would you like to play exploding snap or rune dominos?" he suggested, he played with Corvus when they had a free moment. Not as often as he'd like, but he wanted to know more about Hogwarts and everything he felt more comfortable asking someone younger than Corvus.

"Rune Dominos," Daphne said, brightening up considerably, at least this meeting wouldn't be boring. Her father would be gone for ages, she knew that. "That way my sister can play as well." exploding snap was really only a two person game, and got easily boring.

Corvus nodded at the three sat themselves on the table next to the fireplace and begun to spread the Rune Dominoes out. He would be just fine, the girls wouldn't hound him for answers, it was why he's suggested them first, them and perhaps Theodore and Blaise, both boys weren't too spirited. "Come," was all Corvus stated as he exited the room, letting Harry have privacy to make friends without worrying about the adults and what they thought.

"This I did not see coming this morning when I woke up," Adam confessed, as Corvus led the way to his office. Eyeing the Lord Lestrange with a shrewd look. Wondering what he was up to and what his inevitable end game was. "What's wrong with him?" it had not been beyond his comprehension those potions he'd seen at the table, nor how thin and ill looking he looked. He was as short as his youngest daughter, Astoria, Daphne positively towered over him. She wasn't exactly a very tall girl to begin with.

Corvus walked over to his locked cabinet and opened it, throwing a quick, "Whiskey or Bourbon?" over his shoulder before he made his own drink, plopping a bit of ice into it. "Bourbon please," wondering if he was going to need it, judging by the amount Corvus put in…he presumed it was a yes. He stepped up to the fireplace and sat himself down, relaxing into the warmth permeating the air.

"Here," Corvus said, handing over the glass with more than just a finger of Bourbon, as he slid into his seat, without pause he handed over the contract to Greengrass. This information was much too important to risk accidentally being spilled or worse, deliberately if one was feeling particularly vindictive. Adam like himself was a Slytherin, so it was entire possible.

Adam's brow rose at the sight of it, whistling under his breath, "This is how it's to be is it?" he mused, this would allow him to converse with his immediate family regarding Harry Potter, but the magic would prevent anyone discussing it outside it. Such as if he or his daughters – or wife – tried to talk about it they'd find themselves entirely unable to do so.

"I hope you didn't expect anything different?" Corvus replied wryly, not regrading this anyway.

"Apparently not," Adam sighed, not that it was really a chore, and plus, his curiosity was getting the better of him. that and it wouldn't be the first time he'd signed one of these. Their lot were paranoid, and kept their secrets close to their chest, and within certain circles. The fact Corvus was confiding in him didn't surprise him. Lestrange, Greengrass, Zabini, Malfoy and Black had been their circle, regretfully the Black family was all but gone. At least the main line would be, with Sirius Black the only male heir left, may Orion rest in peace, with him in Azkaban, it was unlikely that he'd have an heir.

Greengrass signed the document, magic flaring holding them to their word. His daughters would have felt it as well, but he would need to explain fully when they returned home. Gulping some of his drink, grimacing at the burn, he watched Corvus intently. He looked…younger, freer than he'd seen him in a long time. "You look…happy old friend," Adam said, genuinely happy for him. Even if he was undeniably curious about Harry Potter, how this happiness occurred and what was wrong with the young Potter.

"I am," Corvus revealed, sincerely, eyes gleaming with triumph.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Dumbledore being kicked of the ICW? He set a meeting up and tried to get himself integrated back into it." Adam questioned, leaning back in the chair. For two days, then proceeded to waste their time trying to get back on without the power to back him up.

Corvus smirked, a vindictive look on his face, "You know how Dumbledore came about his power?"

Arching a brow, Adam frowned, "It's been a decade," he pointed out. "If rumour is to be believed, the ICW wanted Dumbledore since he defeated Grindelwald and he gave in."

"That's what he'd like you to believe," Corvus snorted derisively, people believed anything they heard. "Dumbledore got the Potter seats, which enabled him to gather enough power to become the chief warlock and incidentally the ICW position."

"The Potter seats wouldn't give him the power he requires…"Adam pointed out perplexed.

"You forget that Harry Potter's grandmother was Dorea Black-Potter, when Sirius Black, who is incidentally Harry's godfather, was arrested, they became Harry's be default as he is next in line to claim them. They're still listed under the Potter seats, because Harry is at the end of the day a Potter." He just wished that Harry could and would marry Rab and become a Potter-Lestrange. It had surprised him when he realized there were Black seats in amongst the Potter ones.

"That, that explains it," Adam agreed, closing his eyes, of course, between the Potter and Black seats, it was little wonder Dumbledore had climbed the ladder with considerable ease. "Dorea would have ensured she had her own, and that the remained within the family too." Dorea was a firecracker, Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix had set the family back, Dorea would have been disappointed really. They had no jobs, raised kids, did nothing else, except Bellatrix, of course, she didn't have any kids. Dorea wanted to advance things for witches in the magical world, make it so they could be seen having jobs, careers and kids. Which Dorea did do, Charles had been happy to allow it. Not just happy, they'd been very much in love. Dorea had broken her Betrothal contract, insisting she wasn't going to marry someone to have an heir with only for them to be able to 'fuck around' and her stuck in a loveless marriage. Her exact words to be specific.

"I think Harry will end up taking after Dorea," Corvus revealed, the fact he'd been looking up on laws, even if it was only Muggle ones…it spoke of a smart mind. Nobody could deny that Dorea was smart, hell, Harry might actually end up becoming a lawyer like his grandmother. He'd certainly got him digging into information he certainly wouldn't have thought to look into.

"You're calling him by his given name," Adam stated, shaking his head, "What exactly happened?" how on earth had Corvus met Harry Potter? None of this made sense, nobody had seen or heard from Harry Potter in ten years. He rather hoped Corvus was in a sharing mood. He truly wanted to know.

"I was called by the goblins to Gringotts, for a meeting with my son, Rabastan," Corvus revealed, pensively, he hadn't thought much of the meeting, just excited to actually see his son even for only the duration of the meeting. He'd kept his composure when he caught sight of the boy for the first time. Then his mind exploded at Harry's suggestion, he'd been prepared to go to any lengths to see it come to fruition. "They didn't reveal anything to me, I went to the meeting blind, and to my utter surprise…Harry wished to see through the Betrothal contract myself and Dorea drew up when we were much younger before either of us had kids."

Adam choked on the drink he'd just taken a sip off, "Betrothal?" gaping at Corvus stunned by what he'd just heard. "Why?" it made absolutely no sense. Swallowing thickly a few times, trying to regain his regal composure.

"One of the rumours about Harry was true, he was living amongst Muggles. His aunt and uncle from his mother's side…who despised magic and Harry himself. As Harry so eloquently put it, they despised him and when Muggles fear something they lash out." Corvus said darkly, he had asked Harry about Marge Dursley when he realized she might not get sick of the family and have them put out on the street any time soon. What he learned didn't endear him to her, she was just as bad if not worse than her brother. Using animals to attack innocent boys, it was a miracle Harry wasn't fearful of animals and retained his love for them. Although he didn't know how Harry would react to dogs.

"You're not suggesting…" Adam begun, anger brewing within him at the thought.

"Not suggesting, stating outright, you can see for yourself that he isn't quite…healthy," Corvus interrupted him, not wishing for any contradictions.

"How bad is the damage?" Adam asked, dreading it quite frankly. His youngest daughter looked healthier than the boy who was due to start Hogwarts this year, he was the same age as his daughter. In fact, he remembered an announcement being whispered in the corners of pubs, that Lily Potter had given birth to a son, round about the same time Alice Longbottom gave birth to a son.

"If he hadn't received aid from the healers he would have died within the next few years," Corvus revealed bitterly, "He was crafty enough to get help for himself, and get out of behind Dumbledore whom I do not believe he cares very much for." not hiding his smug satisfaction here. He kept remarkably impassive while discussing Dumbledore. Surprisingly, he had no desire to colour Harry's judgement. Dumbledore was doing well enough to antagonise Harry on his own anyway. Plus, he would need to inform him of everything Dumbledore might do or use to manipulate him. It was going to be quite the conversation he'd be having with Harry before he returned to Hogwarts. Between Dumbledore, the world's expectations and his abilities.

"He knows about Dumbledore then?" Adam said giving a nod, not truly surprised.

"Not much, but I will have to tell him before he goes to Hogwarts," Corvus told him.

"He's going to Hogwarts? Is he anywhere near healthy enough for such a thing?" Adam rasped out, this time he visibly displayed his surprise.

"That is for Millicent to reveal," Corvus answered honestly, sipping the last of his drink. "Thank you for allowing the girls to visit," Adam was a few years older than his eldest son, his father had been good friends until he passed away from the Dragon Pox quite quickly.

"He looked as though he was born and bred within the magical world," Adam reassured Corvus.

"Not as quite as comfortable as he made out," Corvus shook his head, he knew Harry's tells, he had been watching him closely for weeks now. "I don't believe he's had a single friend, so I'm hoping to get him more comfortable and independent before he goes to Hogwarts. I'm still waiting to hear back from Zabini and Nott," calling them by their last names out of habits left over from school.

"Mmm, they're definitely better picks than the Weasley's or worse the Browns," Greengrass shuddered, the mere thought of them was enough to make him shiver.

"I don't know, I believe that the elder Weasley's might just become self-aware enough to see Dumbledore for what he truly is." Corvus said shrewdly, at least Bill Weasley, he was too smart to be drawn into the crap Dumbledore spews surely? It mattered little either way, it wasn't as if he would associate with a blood traitor. Nobody in the pureblood world that cared for status interacted with the Weasley's. If they did, they'd automatically lose that status, its why the children of the Weasley's found it difficult to have decent friends, the best they got was half-blood's or Muggle-born idiots to befriend. Although they were determined to become better than their father, that he approved off. A Dragon Handler and curse breaker, they made decent money and it didn't escape his notice that they had made their escape from the UK. Away from potential war? Their name or their mother? Considering all they'd heard about Molly Weasley…he was tempted to believe it was the mother.

"Chance would be a fine thing," Greengrass snorted derisively. "So, who else are you going to subtly warn to keep Harry safe? And to ensure he is not targeted at Hogwarts" yes, he was beginning to realize what was happening and why.

Corvus just smirked, "Everyone," he was going to make sure that Harry wasn't bothered by anyone.

"You believe he will end up in Slytherin?" Greengrass mused.

"Possible," was all Corvus had to say on the matter. Quite honestly, Harry could go either way, he suspected once gained Harry's loyalty would be for good unless something happened to break it. Harry was an avid reader and had a thirst for knowledge, he was smart, cunning and looked out for himself and he was bold and brave enough to ask for the Betrothal of his son despite knowing his past.

* * *

One more chapter before Hogwarts starts up! Before we know just where Harry gets placed and how he will navigate Dumbledore and the politics within Slytherin! Would you like to see snippets of Corvus trying to free his son, wizengamot meetings along with everything else that's happening or would you like to see it just written in letters? Or will Corvus come up with a different means of communication? two-way books? mirrors? Or will he simply Floo every night? Will we see Severus in the next chapter aware of Harry and his position or will it be two chapters and a very irate Corvus? With Harry getting to see what its like having someone who truly cares? Oh, I meant to include Harry's family tree damn oh well will harry be related to Slytherin twice over? both mother and father? who else will he be related to? R&R please


	12. Chapter 12

The Contract

Chapter 12

* * *

"Put the book down and eat your breakfast, Millicent is coming today," Corvus informed the boy as he took his seat, placing the napkin on his lap as he situated himself properly. He did not keep people waiting, well, sometimes when he was pissed off and they were beneath him. He had never kept Millicent waiting, she was important to Harry's health, and it was her time was valuable and important. Hence he'd never think to keep her waiting, let alone do it, unless the situation called for.

Harry immediately did as asked, not out of fear but respect. This was Corvus' home, and despite the fact he could have made millions of rules…he hadn't. Harry had quite frankly loved living here, it was…peaceful and he was so, so happy. Plus, food, a real bed, all the books he wanted to read, potions who the hell would argue that this place could be bad? He was very nervous though, and it showed.

"You can read your book afterwards," Corvus pointed out, slightly surprised by Harry's nerves. He was chewing his lip, just the once mind as if he had remembered himself. "What is wrong?" he knew the boy would answer, he always was truthful with him and that had helped cement their bond.

"I'm worried about the results," Harry informed him, as they ate their breakfast with a little more speed than usual due to Millicent's impending visit.

"In case you don't get to go to Hogwarts or because you may?" Corvus questioned astutely. He knew how comfortable Harry had become here, and he might not wish to leave just yet. He'd just settled in, gotten comfortable, another sudden upheaval might not be something he wishes whether consciously or not.

"Both?" Harry said, thankfully the anti-nausea potion stopped his stomach squirming as he thought on it further.

"Yes, it's an exhilarating feeling getting to go to Hogwarts but daunting at the same time as it is different from all you know. Nearly everyone goes through these feelings, Harry, don't worry about it quite so much. No matter what she says, it wont change the outcome." Corvus said, "Even my sons couldn't eat their breakfast before the train ride to Hogwarts. They missed home too." And to his immense satisfaction, Harry did think of Lestrange Manor as his home.

Harry relaxed when he realized his feelings were normal, but he thought Corvus would always do that. Make him realize his feelings were normal, that there was nothing strange about how he felt. At the end of the day, he was allowed to feel how he felt and screw anyone else who stated otherwise. Not exactly how Corvus had expressed it of course, but it was the gist of it. "Are we going to see Rabastan today?"

"Of course," Corvus answered, "Are you feeling up to it?"

"Yeah, I made some home made cookies with a nutrition potion in them, hopefully it will help," Harry said, as he ate his breakfast. He wouldn't be able to make anything home made after this, if he went to Hogwarts, he couldn't just use the kitchen after all. Tomorrow, Sunday, he might be on his way to school. Depending on what Millicent said, and Harry honestly didn't know what he wanted the outcome to be.

"That is what you were doing in the kitchen?" Corvus' eyebrows rose in surprise. He'd assumed the boy was just wanting to eat more, he'd guided to the boy into the kitchen then left. Admonishing him that it was perfectly alright to call upon the house- elves for anything he needed that they were happy. Assuming his reticence was coming from the fact he felt it was too close to home. Apparently he had been wrong. "How often have you used the kitchen?" the urge to declare it a witches job was strong, he could hear Dorea tearing him a new one. Making him internally cringe, yes, he'd become a bit more of a traditionalist since his marriage and old age. Dorea would just have to forgive his thoughts. If Harry wanted to make cookies for Rabastan who was he to stop him? His son was becoming fast fond of Harry, and Merlin help him, Rabastan didn't know what to do with it. Part of Rabastan probably wanted to hate him for what happened to the Dark Lord, but not enough that overwhelms him even in Azkaban. Getting to know Harry on his own, as his own man, Rabastan liked him. It wasn't hard to like Harry, he was thoughtful and kind, and Rabastan hadn't had much of that in his life except for family. Him and Rod specifically and a few friends.

"A few times, mostly to make hot chocolate," Harry answered, not realizing Corvus' inner struggle.

"Ah," Corvus replied, well, if he wanted to use the kitchen who was he to stop him?

"I'll make Basty some hot chocolate before we leave," Harry decided, as he finished off his breakfast, by scooping up his beans and eating them.

"He will like that," Corvus revealed, he'd certainly drank the entire contents of the last one. Merlin, his son was actually showing signs of improvement – small ones only someone who cared would notice mostly mentally – but it was there. He would never truly get better, not while he was still on that damn island. Passing over the letters that had come for Harry, all of them from Gringotts, so he didn't need to clear them or caution him. He did freely admit, he was surprised Dumbledore hadn't tried writing to the boy yet.

Opening his missive from the Ministry of magic he sighed in relief. He had demanded a wizengamot meeting, he regretfully had to wait to be informed of a time and date according to the letter. He was however, at the top of the list, so it shouldn't be too long. Especially considering Dumbledore was no longer in charge as chief warlock. They'd need to pick a new one, and hopefully it would be one that was neutral at least. So that he could accomplish at least a little of what he wanted to when it came to his sons.

The parcels had come, this was a relief, he'd worried they wouldn't before the first of September. He didn't bother opening them, he knew what was inside they could wait. The other letters that had come were from Gringotts and a few from acquaintances, no doubt they'd had subtle hints of what he had done from the others and they too wanted in. They were fellow Death Eaters, so it was hardly surprising they'd take any show of solidary and strength they could. It's something they desperately needed and wanted, something they had looked to the Dark Lord for. Guidance and advice, from a world that was slowly withering away, as more and more magic was banned and knowledge being burnt or forgotten. It was a disgrace to the name of wizard, but the Ministry held too much power.

"And that is Millicent here for your check up, shall we?" Corvus suggested, as both man and boy finished their drinks, coffee for Corvus and orange juice for Harry. He'd already drank his milk and a glass of water, while consuming his potions.

As always the check up was done in his office, with the exception of the first time, which had been done in Harry's bedroom.

"Good morning, Millicent, how are you this morning?" Corvus asked, barely glancing at the House-elf who brought a fresh platter of coffee for them. He did notice or rather hear Harry thanking her politely and quietly, he didn't stop Harry from doing it, it was rather odd to see but nonetheless if it made Harry feel better about it who was he to stop him? he had warned him how others would react – especially those with old blood – upon seeing it so that he was forewarned and would know how to deal with it.

"Hi, I am very well, thank you, how are you two doing?" Millicent asked as she removed her travel cloak, and set it aside, putting her bag on the table top she always used.

Corvus replied that he was well enough, and sat himself down and got comfortable, watching over Harry as he was seen to by Millicent. It never took long for her to look over him, a few spells was all it took, in fact it took longer to read the results actually, whether or not the injuries were healed, they still showed up.

"How are you feeling when you wake up?" Millicent enquired, once the spell work was complete, not quite reading it yet. After all, the spell didn't tell you what a patient could. "What would you put your pain level at?"

"Two," Harry stated firmly.

"Good, that's good, it's lessening then," Millicent nodded, Harry's two was probably somewhere around a five or a six maybe more on a normal wizard's pain scale level. A two was the furthest it had been as of yet, she was extremely pleased with his process.

Harry just smiled, he loved the fact he was getting better. To think if he had just gotten money out to stay at a hotel or something like he'd planned…he would have still been in severe pain. Everything had worked out better, and Harry was just glad he hadn't fought Corvus on the idea of living here.

"And your exercise regimen?" Millicent asked.

"A little better, I can do more without feeling exhausted?" Harry said, sounding more like a question than statement.

"That's to be expected, you have to give your body time to heal, with it will come stamina and strength. Potions aren't miracle workers, but they do wonders. By this time next year you'll be able to run around the Quidditch pitch without breaking sweat no doubt." She teased him lightly, it was obvious he was disappointed with his process, but she was in awe of it. "You are doing so well, Harry, please don't be discontented with your process."

"Okay," Harry conceded, unable to protest that he wasn't, but the truth of the matter he was, he wanted to be better already.

"And for Hogwarts?" Corvus asked, crossing his legs as he observed Millicent, wondering at her decision. Was Harry well enough to attend Hogwarts or was it an impossible demand of Harry's healing body?

"Well, quite honestly…astronomy is my only concern, with it being at the top of the castle, seven floors is a long way to go." Millicent revealed, "Most other times you'll be lucky if you go passed the fourth floor. Except of course depending on where he ends up being sorted."

Corvus nodded conceding the point, it was true enough.

"Using the Floo to get to class isn't exactly forbidden, if asked, perhaps an explanation as to why he cannot go up the stairs?" Millicent continued, "Or perhaps go to class half an hour early and begin your journey in leisure? You could consider it part of your regimen." Here she was obviously talking to Harry.

"It depends upon whom he gains as a Head of House, I cannot and will not trust Minerva McGonagall, she's too entrenched with Dumbledore." Corvus stated, he was never going to compromise his wards safety by trusting that ilk.

"Have you done your exercises today yet?" Millicent asked.

"No, I do them around ten o'clock sometimes eleven," Harry replied, he did some reading before he did anything like that giving the potions amble time to work yet begun before they started to wear off.

"Then perhaps Corvus, you could see whether Harry would make it on his own?" Millicent suggested, "Either way, he has recovered enough to attend Hogwarts. Only just, but if he slips with his regimen or begins to forget taking his potions…the process he's made will take a nosedive, prolonging his recovery for months. That in itself would require him to be removed from Hogwarts."

"Then we shall begin after lunch," Corvus declared, give him enough time after visiting Azkaban to recover. Although the dementors seem to be affecting him less severely each time they visited. He was pleased with the improvement, perhaps it was his ill health that had exacerbate the problem he'd faced in front of the wraiths. It was going to be an impossibly long day.

* * *

"May I?" Corvus gestured towards the sofa with the parcels in his hands, Harry was lounging, a book propped open against his knees, as it was so often the case. He'd know if there was something wrong whereupon Harry didn't have a book in his hand. Asking permission to enter Harry's suite, as he always did, this place was solely Harry's and he would not just come and go as he pleased. Millicent suggested he ensured that Harry had a safe place that was just his for his mental wellbeing. It was for this reason that Corvus rarely disturbed Harry while he was in his bedroom. unfortunately, with Hogwarts looming on the horizon he had to have that talk with him.

Harry blinked in surprise, automatically closing his book, after stuffing a bookmark inside the pages so he didn't lose his place nodding all the while. "Is everything okay?" normally Corvus preferred to be alone after visiting Azkaban, yes, it had been hours ago, but still, he was often quiet afterwards. He sort of understood, seeing your son like that couldn't be any sort of comfort. Corvus loved his sons, he had so many pictures of them lying around. Surprisingly, after the first week, he stopped seeing them as wizards who had tortured people but rather sons to a devoted father. Although from what Harry understood, the boys hadn't actually done the deed it was more so Barty and Bellatrix that caused the irreversible damage to the Longbottoms. Although Corvus had made it clear they weren't innocent…he wondered if he could make it seem that way. To give Corvus' back his sons.

He would need to plan it perfectly though and it might take a while. Thankfully Corvus kept him up to date with all things related to his 'Betrothed' thank Merlin he was a traditionalist, that he did despite his – Harry's – young age.

"Before you leave for Hogwarts tomorrow…we have a few things to go over, for your protection." Corvus informed Harry, taking a seat next to him instead of sitting opposite him. He was going to miss Harry, a great deal more than anticipated when they first made this deal.

Harry's brow furrowed slightly, "Like what?"

"To start with, you need not be ashamed of your ability to talk to snakes, many people in our circles would do anything to have the ability. Unfortunately, a greater many of the magical world is prejudice towards the gift. They like to say that there hasn't been a decent one who could speak to snakes, and that it is a trait of a dark wizard."

"Is that true?" Harry asked, not reacting positively or negatively yet, just cocked his head to the side.

"No, the last few according to Ministry standards were…evil, but there has been a lot of good by Parseltongue's, there are books, spells, a whole different branch of magic created…potions and buildings paid for by those who had the ability." Corvus explained seriously, "As you'll no doubt have deduced the Dark Lord is one of the last known speakers, it has been assumed up until this point that he was the only remaining heir." Which wasn't the case at all, as both James and Lily were related to him, different branches of the family of course, it was little wonder Harry had the ability.

"Branch of magic?" Harry perked up, green eyes positively gleaming with greed. A branch of magic only he could use, the thought was heady, he didn't care about what people thought of him…not really.

Corvus chuckled dryly, he should have realized this would be Harry's reaction. "Yes, it's called Parselscript or less common used snakescript. For most part, people don't realize what it is they have in their possession or how much it's worth. Priceless is the value of those books. To those who are Parselmouth's the script is written in English with a sort of glazed overtone, of squiggles that show up when you first look at it. At least it is the case of one of the speakers at any rate."

Harry's lips twitched, glancing knowingly at Corvus, "You mean Voldemort don't you?"

Corvus sighed, "Yes, I was the one who gifted him with his first Parselscript book you know, back when we were young. He has…the biggest collection of Parselscript books in the country if not the world." Before he died, but he liked to think nobody had gotten their hands on the books, the Dark Lord was much too cautious to allow such blasphemy to happen. He was surprised Harry didn't hold it against him, his friendship with the Dark Lord. Yet he never seemed to react negatively – or positively but he didn't expect that – he was mostly indifferent.

Harry took note of the 'He has' which indicated that Corvus either was in denial – and he seemed too smart for that – or he didn't believe Voldemort was dead. If he didn't believe him to be dead…then there was the possibility that Corvus was right. Not that it mattered, there was absolutely nothing Harry could do. So, parseltongue, Parselmouth, why bring that particular piece of information up? Why did he find it so vital now? He quickly gained an idea or two. "So…you want me to hide my ability? To stop people finding out?" his brow furrowed.

"I am…merely appraising you so that you can make an informed decision. It would be very remis of me if for example you find yourself overwhelmed by the student body's…reactions to your ability." Corvus explained slowly. "This way you're prepared for whichever decision you make. Personally myself, and everyone I know worships the gift you've been given and we are all be truly envious of your ability." Making it clear he wasn't one of the population who abhorred Harry's ability. "It is a shame you cannot marry my Basty, for you'd make a wonderful husband."

Harry flushed beet red at the praise, a warm glow spreading like wildfire throughout his entire body. "Thank you," he said, sounding as bashful as he looked.

"Now, this ring, is more than just a show of your Betrothal, it will prevent anyone from poisoning you, or giving you potentially harmful potions." Corvus raised Harry's hand, showing it to him. "I have something I wish to give you, it will ensure your mind cannot be read or influenced by an outside source."

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked, speculatively looking at Corvus, it was who concerned the wizard most so it wasn't difficult to put the pieces together.

"You are too smart for your own good," Corvus sighed resignedly, "But yes, he is who is concerning me, I will try not to let my own judgement cloud your perception of the old fool…"

"He left me to be abused…had people watching over me…they probably reported to him," Harry swallowed thickly, "He was supposed to protect me, tell me about the magical world, keep my estate up and running…and you think I have anything but a bad judgement of him?"

"This is true, but I will not influence you, not that I believe it's easy to do so, you're extremely sharp," Corvus revealed proudly, "I could not be more prouder of you if you tried."

Harry flung himself at Corvus, wrapping his thin bony arms around his neck and clung to him. The overwhelming feeling of…Harry didn't know what…consuming him whole. This…this was it made him feel on top of the world, he would do anything, literally anything just to hear those words uttered again. He closed his eyes, as they wetted due to the unexpected tears clinging to his eyes. He'd wanted this for the entirety of his life, it hadn't happened the way he used to dream about as a child. Go figure it would happen when he'd gotten all hope of that dream becoming a reality.

Corvus barely grunted as Harry came flying at him, he remained stunned for a moment, unsure of what to do. Not because he hadn't hugged before but the abruptness of it. After a few seconds he relaxed and returned the embrace, wondering if Harry had ever received any sort of affection in his life at all, from anyone. The fact Harry designed to gift such a thing to anyone was mesmerising, he could feel the wetness at his neck and became a little concerned. "Harry?" patting his back trying to soothe him as he had often done with his sons.

"Thank you," Harry croaked out through a suddenly stuffy nose. He never wished to relinquish the contact.

"No thanks needed for stating the truth, but you're welcome, nonetheless," Corvus said, rubbing his hand up and down Harry's back, giving him the contact he so desperately sought. Making a mental note to be a little bit more…physical with him so that he didn't get the impression that its unwelcomed.

Harry seemed to gather himself after that, as he reluctantly loosened his hold and leaned back, the packages had fallen in his ambush. Blushing just slightly, he bent down to retrieve the packages and handed them to him.

"They are for you," he said, pressing them back into his palm, "This one first." Giving the smaller package first.

Harry still hadn't gotten used to the gift giving business, and he wished so desperately that there was something he could give Corvus. Yet he didn't realise he had given Corvus the greatest gift of all. Hope. It was perhaps why Harry was determined to see that Corvus' sons were released from Azkaban prison.

Harry would soon come to realize he wanted it far more than just for Corvus.

"It's a pendant, a shield charm is imbued, it will prevent your mind from being penetrated or read for that matter along with a few dozen other spells, which are inconsequential it was purchased for just one thing. The protection of your memories and thoughts." Corvus explained, "I had it specially made for you, I just regret that I couldn't give you one with the Lestrange coat of arms." If he did and Dumbledore got wind of it, it would make things much more difficult for all of them in the long run. "Perhaps one day you can proudly wear one." He didn't see that happening, not in the four years Harry would be attached to the Lestrange family. Although, he was sticking to his earlier thoughts, if he could extend the contract he would do so immediately.

It was expensive, yes, but nothing that tied him to the Lestrange family. Everyone who saw it would know Harry was betrothed to an extremely well off family but that was it. He'd had it drawn and sent off weeks ago. The amount of pain Harry was constantly in, he knew meditation wouldn't come easily, let alone enable him to erect mental shields. After it had been created he had someone imbue a powerful shield charm that would repel mind readers. It had been checked and approved and he trusted their workmanship. They weren't the best for no reason. They did not take failure well. It was charmed so it couldn't be stolen or worse removed in order for someone to force their way in. "Here, let me," Corvus murmured, as he opened the chain and clipped it into place, he felt the tingling indicating that it was working. "Don't take it off, unless you're in a place you fully trust, not the be accosted."

Harry nodded, absently fiddling with it.

"Good, open the next one," Corvus encouraged. It was nice to see his gifts appreciated, truly appreciated that didn't come with the expectation of expecting better or something more expensive. Like his wife used to be, she didn't like showy gaudy items, and she had stolen his breath away every time she saw something he'd bought her, her eyes had lit up with delight. Just as Harry's did, she would have adored him, smothered him completely in unconditional love, just as she'd done to their sons.

"A journal?" Harry asked, his fingers trailing down, "It feels…magical…"

"That's because it is," Corvus said, so Harry was fast becoming aware of the presence of magic this was good. He hadn't expected him to become sensitive to magic for at least four or five years. It's only supposed to be when you become more accustomed to casting spells on a daily basis. More powerful people are more…sensitive to magic, this was interesting, the boy had the capacity to be extremely powerful and not just smart. Given his lineage it wasn't really called into question. "I will have the other, this way we can communicate, letters and owls are not…the most safe and private of means. They can be intercepted, and it's a bit much to ask you to remember to write in code."

"Oh," Harry felt warmth surging through him yet again, Corvus wanted to keep in touch with him! Even while he was away at Hogwarts.

"Now see that rune? It requires both our bloods so that only you and I can read them, nothing can circumvent it, not even someone using Polyjuice potion. A potion that once used, allows the drinker to take the appearance at will, all they need is hair or nails from the person they want to become." Corvus pointed towards the dormant rune, which would be active and glow blue the second the first drop of blood is placed upon it. "Hold out your hand, I'll use a spell to summon only a pinprick of blood, which is all that's required of this."

Harry screwed up his nose at the prospect of someone taking his nails or something to use in a potion to become him. He didn't even blink at the spell, or when his thumb was pressed down on his own book, it flared blue, nearly encompassing Harry's entire hand before it settled white before diminishing entirely. "There, now its secure, not even I can read the contents of your journal, but I will on the duplicate here,"

"Can someone duplicate the actual book?" Harry cocked his head to the side, he knew a lot of magic but not everything.

"No, it is spelled impossible to do so, it's perfectly safe." Corvus promised, smiling in approval, he asked all the right questions, he would make an amazing young man one day. An amazing lawyer to boot, should he desire to still become one when the time came. "Just like all modern books are spelled to prevent copying."

"You really want me to write to you?" Harry asked, unable to curb that question, showing his vulnerability in a way he had yet to do so.

"Of course, I want to know what house you get sorted into, the friends you make and how you're settling in, I want to know everything," Corvus stated immediately. Which was true, he also wanted to make sure that everyone he had warned from bothering Harry stuck to that. To make sure nobody else did either, otherwise he would need to make sure they were warned off. Harry had the backing of the Lestranges' even if he couldn't state publicly as such, but the Lestranges' nonetheless.

Harry smiled tremulously at Corvus, feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Now have you packed?" Corvus asked, considering a lot of the books he'd had on his table were absently he believed Harry had partially packed at least.

"I'm ready for Hogwarts, I didn't pack any of the books other than what I was supposed to, promise," Harry said sincerely, remembering the cautions Corvus had given him about taking books away from the manor. He often wanted to take them with him while he visited Azkaban.

"There is nothing wrong with making copies, which is what I've done, a few books on law, Parselscript and Defence Against the Dark Arts Grade Four which is what you are up to I believe?" Corvus questioned, unless he had read the next book, he was going to find himself utterly bored at Hogwarts if he wasn't careful.

Harry grinned widely, "Yeah," he replied very pleased, he couldn't wait to see what the Parselscript was like and what kind of treasure trove of information it housed inside.

"Now this is a warning, not to you, but for you," Corvus stated, placing his hand on Harry's, "Dumbledore is an expert manipulator, as much as it disgusts me to say this, he'd put nearly all to shame with his ability. He will use everything he knows in order to get you to do what he wants. He will even bring up your parents, seem horrified over the abuse you suffered, and even the tone of voice draws you in, enables one to lower their guard. Even the questions he askes are for a reason as he builds up to what he really knows. Dumbledore waited for the optimal time during the war with Grindelwald to act, he's capable of a great deal of patience. He plays the long game, you must remain strong and appear unaffected, don't let him win, or don't let him know he's winning." He corrected, it was a bit much to expect that Harry could even think of outmanoeuvring Dumbledore even for a minute.

"I'll do my best, I promise," Harry said the urge to hug Corvus again was strong, some of that must have shown on his face or Corvus just knew him that well. As he spread out his arms again, giving Harry the go ahead, accepting the would be embrace.

"I know you will," Corvus agreed, tightening his hold a little on the boy, not too much his body was still healing after all. He hoped they weren't doing the wrong thing in letting Harry go to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, there was nothing to be done, it was per the contract that Harry attend Hogwarts, neither he nor Dorea had the forethought to add a few clauses just to be on the safe side. He would be attending, but if his health did decline then he would be returning here, regardless of the contract. He wasn't pulling Harry out of Hogwarts completely, just for some time until he was considered at what would be Harry's 'full health' card which would never be 100% what the Dursley's had done to him would last forever.

Which was why he had stepped up his revenge, this time focusing on Marge Dursley, she'd known about the abuse, watched it, participated in it. So, he did not feel bad about the downfall of yet another Muggle who deserved everything they got and more. She would find herself in a world of hurt, they all would until Harry decided he wanted them punished OR he decided he wanted them dead. Either way, the Dursley's were in for a lifetime of worry and fears, they would experience everything Harry did, he would make sure of it.

Harry just sighed softly, closing his eyes relishing in the act of human contact.

* * *

There we go! Next chapter will see Harry at Hogwarts! How long he remains there with Dumbledore's constant manipulation remains to be seen! I don't think Corvus will put up with it after all! What will be the straw that breaks the camels back? The petrification? The Chamber Of Secret Incident? Pettigrew? Will Voldemort get the stone and leave Harry due to the fact its blatantly obvious he has no desire to fight him? Or will he still be a bit on the insane side until he gathers his Horcruxes? Is Harry one? Will Corvus realize what Harry is? Will Harry end up competing in the tournament? Or Will the Dark Lord have already returned? If not will Corvus take a risk in helping Harry earning the Dark Lord's wrath or will all be well once everything is explained? So many ways it can go and I can't wait to see the direction the strongest of muses take me in ;) Will Harry sit with Ron and take a disliking to him due to the constant complaining or will he be sitting with his new friends he'd made with Corvus' aid? Slytherin or Ravenclaw Harry?


	13. Chapter 13

The Contract

Chapter 13

* * *

First Year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

* * *

To say Harry was feeling a whole slew of different emotions would be putting it lightly. Due to the fact Corvus believed Dumbledore would have many people stationed around the platform of nine and three quarters he elected to say goodbye at the manor. He however, refused to let Harry go on his own, nobody deserved to go alone, especially with their first trip to the train. With so many people around, Corvus believed he'd use Alastor Moody to look for Harry, and as good as he was the wizard could see through all disguises. Definitely not worth the hassle, he needed to find a way to block the blasting magical eye of his in future. For that, he had brought in the wizard who helped Harry feel most at ease. Adam Greengrass, Daphne's father, who was seeing his own daughter to the train this morning anyway.

"…take your time, do not let anyone rush you," Corvus continued to say, but Adam Greengrass had a knowing look on his face as he deliberately faced away from the pair. Eyeing the fireplace as he thought on his own family. His daughter was saying her last minute goodbyes to her sister – who was too sick to come with them – and their mother wished to remain behind to watch over Astoria not trusting the House-elves to do an adequate job.

"I won't," Harry said sincerely, his stomach twisting unpleasantly, perhaps he shouldn't have eaten any breakfast at all. Unfortunately, Corvus wouldn't let him leave the table without something in his stomach. He had gone without too long, and he refused to see him decline out of nerves he'd said.

"I've put lunch in your bag, I know the temptation to eat nothing but sweets is big, but please refrain, I've added a few sweets you might like in your lunch that you're allowed." Corvus explained, the sweets that had been okayed by Millicent were nothing on what was available for purchase on the trolley. "It's a long train ride, so make sure you have a few books in your bag."

"I did," Harry nodded, he'd been aware that the ride was long, seven to eight hours long as a matter of fact. He'd added his cards and Rune Dominoes too, just in case anyone wanted to play.

"Be aware of any changes in someone when they learn your name, these are people you should avoid," Corvus added, "Fame seekers come in all shapes, sizes and ages. You want friends who will be equals not riding on your coattails, those sorts will only bring you down." that was something he didn't want Harry to experience.

"I promise," Harry declared, giving Corvus a sweet smile for caring. He loved the fact someone cared enough to offer advice, he wasn't used to it yet, but he would get there, Corvus would make sure of it.

"Good, I look forward to hearing where you've been placed, and I'll see you on Saturday," Corvus said, he hadn't felt like this since he had seen Rabastan off to Hogwarts for the first time all those years ago. He didn't question how it is he could care for someone so much in such a short space of time. He was just grateful that his life wasn't so empty anymore. And it had been empty, so very empty.

Both of them stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Corvus remembered his promise to himself. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around Harry and brought him into a hug. He wasn't by any means a physical contact kind of man, except when it came to family. So, hearing Greengrass give a little voice of surprise, he ignored it in favour of making sure Harry knew welcoming touches in his life. He'd had so little of it, nobody deserved to have only violence in their lives. Whispering into Harry's ear, giving him one last piece of advice. "But most importantly of all, have fun and enjoy the experience, do not let anyone take that away from you." Because he had a feeling Dumbledore surely would try.

"I'll try," Harry informed Corvus, he would do his best, the only thing about the school he was looking forward to was maybe having some friends and the library. Although Corvus said it wasn't as grand as it had been in his time, and well, the Lestrange library was two to three times bigger than what Hogwarts had to offer. Understandable since the Lestranges' had every magical arts known to the wizarding world, and even some they had forgotten. Anything Hogwarts has, Lestrange library had too in other words. Only they weren't limiting knowledge of magic to a single branch.

Stepping back Corvus asked "You have nothing that is inappropriate in your trunk? Including anything I've given you with the Lestrange coat of arms?" yet again. He'd asked last night but this was important after all. He hadn't given Harry many things with the Lestrange coat of arms on it, since most items he'd given Harry were for daily use. "Have the portkey?"

"Nothing and yes," Harry replied to both questions.

"Very well, Hedwig is going to fly on to Hogwarts on her own," Corvus said, glancing at the time, if he left it any later they would be late for the Hogwarts express. He couldn't deny Harry the opportunity to ride on the train, it was a rite of passage after all.

"Okay," Harry replied, it was better than the uncomfortable ride to Hogwarts in the travel cage. Plus, Hedwig really liked stretching her wings. She could find him anywhere, or so he'd been told so she'd be safe. He didn't have anyone to owl anyway, except if he chose to owl order something.

"Good, I apologise for not being able to see you off on the train," Corvus added, genuinely sorry not see Harry off on his first train ride. Unfortunately, it was much too dangerous to allow any of their plans to be caught on to this early in the game. Not that he considered Harry's safety a game, far from it.

"It's okay, I understand," Harry replied, and he did, he knew if the wizarding world found out that they would do everything they could to sperate them. to stop him coming back here for fear of them losing their 'saviour' to the less than savoury people of the magical world. Which is what people thought of the Lestrange's and those who had followed Voldemort apparently.

"Go on then, follow Lord Greengrass, he will see you safely on the train," Corvus urged Harry to the fireplace to use the Floo network, they would portkey from there. "You'll let me know that he's safely on the train?" it wasn't a question, really, it was a demand.

Adam nodded just once in understanding. "Of course," he had never seen Corvus this way before, he was actually anxious. Considering how Harry was, he didn't blame him. He wouldn't have been able to send his daughter to Hogwarts the way Harry was…is. He wasn't sure why Corvus was, but he believed there was a reason, but whatever that reason was, he wasn't privy to.

Before long, the pair were gone, leaving Corvus to feel strangely bereft without Harry's constant presence, and it was only day one. Or zero really, whichever you prefer to start with.

* * *

"Whoa!" was all Harry said as he stared at the Hogwarts Express, as the steam bellowed all over, filling the magical side of the train station with steam. There were dozens upon dozens of people clamouring around, parents hugging and advising their kids, older kids teasing the younger ones because they couldn't attend yet. Harry could immediately tell the pureblood's from the half-blood's or Muggle-borns/Muggle-raised. The pureblood's didn't have their trunks visible, but the others…they were lugging their trunk after them in clear frustration at the weight they're having to pull.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Adam said, staring at the engine, vividly reminded of his own experiences at eleven years old.

"She? I like that," Daphne said, eyes gleaming in satisfaction.

"You would," Adam gently teased his daughter, who he had raised to be a little too independent, not wishing for anyone to walk all over her. In this society, it was bound to happen regretfully, but now…well, he feared she might come across as too strong and intimidating to her betrothed as she ages. Only time would tell, he supposed, plus Daphne might not think much of him when it comes to decision time. "Have a good time, and remember to write home, both of you," he said, "You're mother and Corvus would be most displeased otherwise."

Harry grinned, relishing in the fact someone cared.

"I will, father, I promise," Daphne said, hugging him around the middle for a moment, before stepping back and declaring, "Come on, Harry, let's go before all the good compartments are taken." With that she skipped off, not burdened down by her trunk or an animal.

"Bye, Lord Greengrass," Harry said properly, before following after Daphne, not wishing to lose himself in amongst the people. He inwardly cringed just imagining ending up bloody trampled on or hit by a dozen bodies as they cared only about themselves not the others they're passing by. Daphne grabbed a hold of Harrys clothed wrist, both ducking under arms, swinging left or right to avoid bodies, both Daphne and Harry made it onto the Hogwarts Express.

"I'm finally going to Hogwarts," Daphne said, admiration and excitement exuding from her, despite her training but she didn't care. It wasn't as if her father was here to reprimand her for it after all.

Harry glanced at her, not sharing her enthusiasm. If he had remained at the Dursley's he probably would have been more excited than even Daphne. He missed Corvus and the quietness, the loudness of the train station was grating on his ears. "Let's find a compartment," at least he hoped it would be quieter there.

"The others will be keeping one for us," Daphne declared, "At least I hope so!" with that, she began to walk again, poking her head in each compartment they passed looking for her friends. She kept her pace slow enough that Harry could keep up, aware of his inability to keep up due to his illness.

"Tracy!" Daphne said, positively beaming at the girl, as she stepped into the compartment, as though it had been weeks since they saw each other last not just yesterday.

"Hey, Daphne!" Tracy Davis exclaimed, giving a curious look at the boy beside her best friend, "Is he lost?"

Daphne had to stop herself snorting, it was very unladylike after all, "No, this is my friend."

Tracy stared blankly at Daphne wondering what was going on.

"Harry, this is Tracy Davis and Millicent Bulstrode, Millie, Tracy, this is Harry Potter," Daphne said, enjoying their reactions immensely. This was going to be fun she thought in amusement.

"Having fun there?" Harry whispered to her, rolling his eyes, coughing to stop himself laughing. At their expressions, if it had been anyone other than those his age he might have found himself very angry or defensive. Plus, Corvus said to look out for people who might use him. He noticed by their expressions they were shocked and confused, mostly, presumably because of his association with Daphne which clearly hadn't been mentioned before. although, how could it have been?

"Of course," Daphne grinned smugly, "You have to all get into Slytherin,"

"As if we'd go anywhere else," Tracy and Millie muttered in sync.

Harry stared blankly at being faced with three girls all staring expectantly at him. what did they want from him? He was so new at this he just didn't understand people. "What?"

"Where do you think you'll go?" Daphne prompted, it wasn't the first time Harry had seemed so confused by their conversations. So, she always made sure to guide him if necessary, given what her father told her, he hadn't had much of a life.

"Why bother speculating? I'm not the sorting hat?" Harry pointed out befuddled, for all their declarations, it meant little to the inevitable sorting. "It won't change the outcome."

"Most people know where they're going," Tracy said, "Like Daphne, her family is made up of Ravenclaws and Slytherin's, both her parents are Slytherins and she's most likely going there too."

"Then if that's how it works then I'm supposed to end up in Gryffindor," Harry pointed out wryly, "Although my grandmother was a Black and a Slytherin so who knows?" not to mention he was related to Salazar Slytherin on both sides of his family.

Tracy was startled by that, "A Black?" quickly glancing at Daphne, "I'm surprised you're amendable towards any Black even a grandmother you didn't know." Getting over the fact that Harry Potter's grandmother was apparently a Black, how could she not know this information? Everything regarding Harry Potter was known, he'd been published so often that it was understandable really.

"Oh? Why's that?" Harry asked, giving her a dismissive look, knowing it would get her to talk quicker than anything else could. Giving him the truth as bluntly as possible…what could he say, Corvus had been teaching him a lot of tricks. Albeit mostly after Harry had seen Rabastan doing them.

"Trac…" Daphne cautioned at the same time Tracy spoke,

"Don't you know your godfather Sirius Black betrayed your family?"

"So, by that I've to have every Black because of the actions of one? Hate my own grandmother just because of one wizard? It's like suggesting I hate all wizards because of the actions of the one who killed my parents." Harry pointed out, not reacting to her proclamation. It looked like Corvus had forgotten to tell him a vital piece of information. He knew it wasn't out of spite, but Harry still wanted answers so that was something he'd ask later tonight.

Despite the fact he was reeling, he was still able to make Tracy quiet down despite the deliberate attempt to get to him.

Daphne shook her head at Tracy, honestly, after that she wasn't sure Tracy was going to end up in Slytherin. Harry though…Harry definitely played that well enough to end up in Slytherin without a doubt. There was enough Lestrange mannerisms for her to catch up on just where and who he'd learned from. If she hadn't just seen Lord Lestrange do something similar a few days ago, she wouldn't have remembered. "Definitely a Slytherin, anything else and I'll be disappointed," Daphne said to lighten the mood.

Harry just shook his head, refusing to be drawn into the speculation, he didn't know where he'd end up. He had Corvus' reassurance that no matter where he went it didn't change how he felt or his new situation.

"If Pansy doesn't hurry she'll miss the train," Millie commented, glancing out the window at the waving parents. "Do you think they're late?"

"She's probably sitting with Draco, Vincent and Greg," Tracy shook her head, already forgetting the earlier. "And will until they've measured up the rest of the first years." A bored look on her face, honestly, Draco and Pansy could be intolerable sometimes.

Harry silently wondered how she didn't realize she'd just done the same thing to him. shrugging his shoulders, it wasn't worth even getting into if he was honest. Readjusting his bag, he fished out book, and got himself comfortable. The sounds fading away as the train left the station. The only sounds were the pages turning, the quiet conversing of the girls, and the sound of his own breathing. This was nice, he didn't feel lonely that way, didn't miss Corvus so much.

His mind did wander off sometimes, wondering who the hell this Sirius Black was – his godfather obviously – and what had happened – something to do with his parents death – and where exactly he was. At the end of the day, he would have his answers, Corvus would clear everything up. He hadn't been aware of the existence of a godfather let alone that he'd betrayed his parents for whatever reason. He didn't feel angry over it, his parents were gone, being angry wasn't going to change that. His primary purpose had always been survival, and this would be just like that too.

They were only interrupted a few times after the train begun to traverse to Hogwarts in earnest. Mostly by people obviously looking for somewhere to sit or friends. One boy in particular stood out, his face had been completely red in either frustration or humiliation, perhaps both? It's the same look his uncle Vernon wore when he got embarrassed. Only with the red hair he looked even worse than Vernon had. The girls seemed to take an exception to his presence, Harry wanted to ask why but decided against it. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

After that there were only two interruptions, one came in the form of a girl looking for a toad of all things. Daphne had just stared at her like she was nuts. "Are you a witch or not?" and with that they shooed her out and closed the door in her face, they still heard the indignation remark of "We can't do magic outside of Hogwarts!" in a haughty voice.

Then the food trolley came around, he understood what Corvus meant, there was absolutely nothing on the trolley except junk food. No sandwiches, no sausage rolls, or pies, something a little more healthy or filling than sweets. It also explained his lunch and the few sweets he'd been allowed too. He was getting hungry, and watching everyone gorge themselves of sweets actually put him off eating, as it made him feel sick to his stomach. Nobody asked why he didn't want anything, Daphne's not so subtle glare warned them off.

He did force himself to eat, he didn't want to put back his progress, which had been made clear deviating from the plan would do that. Millicent would be disappointed and Corvus would get upset and worried, not something he wanted to see from either of them. They were so happy with his improvement, and he was too, the lack of debilitating pain was wonderful.

Then of course, was the fact if he hadn't got help he would have died…it was a scary thought and ensured he kept to the plan set out for him.

He didn't want to die. Not after just learning to _live_.

The announcement that they were approaching Hogwarts lit a fire under them, as they all squealed excitedly. They did not need to change their clothes, for they were already dressed in their pristine school wear, which despite the fact they ate in was still just perfectly in order.

* * *

"Over 'ere firs' years! Over 'ere!" yelled Hagrid, a lamp in his huge, beefy hands. "C'mon. Don' be shy, now. Tha's it, come on, this way!" Once the man was sure he had all the first years, he lumbered away.

"A' righ', no more 'n' four te a boat, now! Go on," said Hagrid, ushering them onto the boats. Harry slid onto the boat with Tracy, Daphne and Millicent who he'd spent the train ride with. Not that they'd given him a chance to decide, honestly, they were treating him like a baby duckling…even Tracy.

They all gasped when they got their first look at the ancient castle. The place was truly amazing, as his parents had described it to be in his bedtime stories. Harry gazed in mesmerisation, it was exactly as Corvus had drawn for him, his memories of the school was near enough to draw it from memory – not that it was actually possible to draw something with one hundred percent accuracy from memory.

They got off the boats shivering, since by then, night had settled in and it was getting chilly. Let's not forget they were moving at a brisk pace, the wind hitting them constantly in the face. Entering a cave, and floating down to a rocky dock, were they actually under the school? Neat.

Not long after, they had left the boathouse and climbed the stairs to a large door. Hagrid raised his big, beefy hand and banged on the door, where a Professor ushered them in and Hagrid said, "'Ere 're th' firs' years, P'rfesser."

"Thank you, Hagrid," said McGonagall to him, then faced the first years. "Follow me," ordered the woman. Her hair was in a tight bun and she had a no-nonsense voice and matching look around her.

She led them to the entrance hall and stopped them again just before the entrance to the Great Hall's main doors. Harry ached already, leaning against the wall, sweating a little, maybe he had been premature to come here so quickly.

"Are you okay?" Theodore asked Harry concerned, he'd only met the boy once, but his father and Corvus Lestrange had made it clear. They were to look out for Harry and to make sure he was taken care of and to report anything and everything to their parents and thus Corvus if anything happened.

"I'm fine," Harry said automatically, he was not going to start his Hogwarts education complaining about things he couldn't change. Plus, as things stood, he'd be infinitely much worse off if he hadn't asked the Goblins for aid.

"Okay," Theodore said, doubt in his voice but he left Harry to it due to the fact everyone looked up hearing a voice.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor McGonagall. The beginning of the year feast is about to begin, but before you can help yourself to the delicious food, you will need to be Sorted into your Houses. The Houses are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. It will be your home for the next seven years, and it will become almost like your family. Good behaviour will gain you points with your House, while rule-breaking will cause you to lose points. I will return shortly, so make yourselves presentable," said McGonagall.

"How do you get sorted?" one student asked, causing the pureblood's to scoff derisively, except one.

"I heard you have to fight a troll," it came from the red headed boy from earlier.

Harry pursed his lips while those surrounding him sniggered in amusement, their disgust at the Weasley's notch up more. This was coming from a boy who had five brothers pass though Hogwarts and he still didn't know how the sorting went?

She entered the Great Hall for about five minutes, then came back out and announced, "They're ready for you now. Move along, the Sorting will start momentary."

A silence came over the Hall as the first years were lead up to the front of the Hall, where there sat an old, ratty hat on a stool.

Everyone watched as the hat twitched, then began to sing. There were sounds of startlement and awe from the students, even a mutter of 'It's enchanted to look like the night sky' from another. It was the same girl from before the voice was unmistakable.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

"You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.

"There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be.

"You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

"You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
those patient Hufflepuff's are true  
and unafraid of toil;

"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
where those of wit and learning  
will always find their kind;

"Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
those cunning folk use any means  
to achieve their ends.

"So put me on! Do not be afraid!  
Moreover, do not get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Applause broke out, whether for the song itself or just that it had ended was not known.

"When I call your name, sit down on the stool and place the Hat on your head. It will then Sort you into what House suits you best," Professor McGonagall instructed. She then looked at the scroll she held, and began calling names off it.

It begun with Hannah Abbot who went into Hufflepuff and continued on, Harry tried to remember the names, but he ached so badly he could barely pay attention.

Then came his name, "Potter, Harry!" Minerva called out, and despite the pain, Harry observed everyone's reactions, the whispering if he was 'the real Harry Potter' and also noticed the teachers even sat up paying more attention. Dumbledore zeroed in on him immediately, and boy, his gaze was penetrating and he exuded trust and gentle nature that made Harry very wary of him.

Harry stepped forward, his walk confident and poised despite his pain, not letting it embarrass him. He was not going to let Corvus down, or himself. Everything he did would be watched after all, and reflect on him especially when he became Lord Potter. Which would then reflect on those he associated with. And decide on whether anyone wished to associate with him in turn.

It felt very good to seat his backside down for a moment, his back was aching like blazes.

'Oh, difficult, very difficult' came the sorting hat's voice.

"How so?" Harry asked, his voice internal of course, as he spoke to the hat.

'More than one house would suit you well, for both your goals, hmm, where to put you,'

"I'll wait," Harry said dryly.

'Slytherin would suit your nature, and the fact you're related by default you belong there, but it would make your life a little difficult…whereas in Ravenclaw you will go unnoticed' the Hat hummed and hawed as he tried to decide.

"You mean Dumbledore?" Harry tensed, not liking the sound of that.

'Slytherin to the core, Mr. Potter,' the Hat said amused, 'The decision I'll leave up to you, both houses would suit you equally' so equally that he couldn't shout out the name of the house that would suit best.

"Does that happen often?" Harry asked genuinely surprised, not noticing everyone becoming increasingly curious, and some concerned at the amount of time he was spending under the hat. It should have already called out Gryffindor…that's where the Boy-Who-Lived would go – everyone knew that – so what was taking so long?

'More than you can fathom,' the Hat declared mysteriously. 'So, Mr. Potter…what's it to be?'

Harry pursed his lips, flying under the radar sounded good…which left him with only one pick.

'Very well…' the Hat replied, not even needing Harry to finish his thoughts, "RAVENCLAW!"

Harry blinked at slight flooded back to his sight as the hat was removed by…what was her name? He couldn't quite remember what she said..Gonogel or something? Standing up, he made his way towards the Ravenclaw table, giving Daphne a nod from the Slytherin table before sitting. Thank Merlin for that, he was exhausted, he was supposed to take a potion in an hour…so he had to endure until then.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw!" Terry Boot commented as Harry took a seat, blinking at the sight of the sheen of sweat coating Harry's forehead. That sucked, getting sick just before starting Hogwarts, he wondered if the boy had taken Pepper-up Potions. He made a mental note to suggest he go see the Medi-witch. "I'm Terry Boot, you can call me Terry,"

"Thanks," Harry said, shaking his hand, there was no sign of awe on his face, he took this as a good thing, but only time would tell. Not sure whether to give permission for him to use his name or not…he didn't know him well enough to decide if he wanted him as a friend no matter how friendly he was at the moment.

Terry nodded, a knowing gleam in his eyes.

However, Harry noticed that others were looking at him as though he was a specimen in a lab, and made a mental note to avoid them, which might be difficult, they were older. "Where is Ravenclaw common room, by the way?" Harry asked, praying it wasn't too far up.

"Five floors then an additional one to the tower," one of them proclaimed a prefect badge on their robes.

Harry nodded when all he wanted to do was groan, just bloody perfect, six floors practically to get to his dorm. He would need to make sure he took everything with him in the morning so he didn't need to go back during the days.

There were a few announcements after the Sorting (don't go to the third floor corridor or the Forbidden Forest, and outlawed joke products), then Dumbledore motioned and food appeared on all the tables. Harry wondered why anyone would bring attention to something like that. It was like waving a banner and saying come see what's so forbidden in the third floor corridor.

* * *

Two hours later, Harry was gratuitously ensconced in bed, thinking over everything that had happened or what he'd seen. Ravenclaw Tower which is located on the west side of the castle the entrance is a door at the top of a tightly winding spiral staircase that leads up from the fifth floor. The door has neither handle nor keyhole, but a talking bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. The knocker will ask a question! A riddle! if answered correctly, the knocker will complement the person on the answer and the door will swing open. The common room…it was breath-taking.

The common room is decorated in House colours (blue and bronze silk wall hangings, and a midnight-blue carpet decorated with stars). The room is wide, circular, and very airy, with a domed ceiling painted with stars, and walls with graceful arched windows that provide a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. There are bookcases, tables, and chairs, and opposite the entrance is another door leading to the dormitories he'd found out. Beside this door is a plinth on which stands a life-size statue in white marble of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing her diadem which the prefect told him had been lost since the Founders time.

Michael Corner, Stephen Cornfoot, Kevin Entwhistle, and Anthony Goldstein shared one dorm room and he and Terry Boot shared the other. It was spacious and there was enough room for both of them to be comfortable without encroaching on each other.

He'd taken his potions for this evening and he'd showered, he was pleasantly lethargic but he had promised to write to Corvus and tell him how it went. Snuggling into the warmth of the covers, he opened his book, and begun to write with the self-inking quill that never got him messy or his documents. Putting to good use the lessons Corvus had given him on writing with one.

 _I'm finally at Hogwarts, I've eaten a healthy dinner, taken my potions and I got sorted into Ravenclaw. The Hat said I would do well in both Slytherin and Ravenclaw and that since I was related to Salazar it tipped it in my favour but it said I suited them both so well it wasn't able to pick. It let me pick which one I wanted, warning me that being in Ravenclaw I'd be underestimated and safer and unnoticed._

Harry paused for a moment before continuing on.

 _I chose Ravenclaw for that reason, its beautiful here, although I wish I had chosen Slytherin…six floors is a bit much, but I've taken my potions and I'm fine. I promise._

Biting his lip thoughtfully, wondering what else to say.

 _The picture you painted did Hogwarts justice, it was beautiful, but I miss being home._

Harry cursed when he realized what he'd written, wondering if Corvus would be happy with his declaration or mad. He'd made it clear that Harry should think of Lestrange manor as home and he did. Deciding not to worry about something he couldn't change now anyway.

 _Some of the Ravenclaws look at me like I'm a scientist experiment, but most are welcoming. I don't know if I will be friends with any of them, but I will be able to tolerate them. I have that stupid Hogwarts song stuck in my head, the noise was atrocious._

Shoring himself mentally, he asked the questions that had plagued him all afternoon.

 _Who is Sirius Black and why didn't you tell me about him?_

He wondered how long it would take for an answer…would he need to wait until morning? He might need to anyway, he was so exhausted. Tomorrow he would need to start acclimatising to the castle, so he'd be on the move a lot. It was Sunday so he could relax a little, but after that school would begin on Monday.

Waiting a few moments, he closed the book, slid it under his pillow. Not having to worry about anyone reading it, since he trusted Corvus' word that it was safe. The silencing charms were already up along with the magical alarm, so he didn't sleep in or wake Boot with his nightmares if he should have one. After that Harry was dead to the world, his exhaustion coupled with the potions he was out for the count.

* * *

The next thing Harry remembered was wakening up on Sunday morning, no nightmares, just the gentle emergence from sleep with his alarm taking that moment to go off. He had given himself enough time to take his potions, shower, dress and get down to the Great Hall at a leisurely pace without showing up looking like he'd run a marathon. Looked and felt like he'd run a marathon to be frank.

It was Sunday, so when he picked out what to wear, he didn't put his school uniform on instead he chose one of his brand new sets of clothes Corvus had got him. He wanted to make a good first impression after all, you couldn't redo a first impression. Although, technically it was a second impression now, third for a few people who he had made acquaintances.

Leaving his dorm mate to sleep, he padded out the dorm, taking with him his shower bag and clothes to dress in the cubical. He didn't want anyone seeing his scars, which had faded considerably but they were still visible even to his weak eye sight.

One hour later, he was washed, dressed, potions taken and making his way towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He hoped they had a better supply of healthy foods than they did last night. Otherwise keeping to his plan was going to be rather difficult. He wasn't supposed to eat greasy foods after all, at least not in the quantity's Hogwarts seemed to have in endless supply.

He kept a map of Hogwarts on him so that he was able to navigate if he wished. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his Sunday so he would keep his options open.

"Hey, I didn't expect many people to be up," Theodore said, jogging from the dungeons making his way to the Great Hall, "The girls are already inside." So were the rest of the gang.

Harry turned around to see who was speaking to him, "Hey, you don't mind that I'm a Ravenclaw?" slightly surprised by this, it seemed as if so far that houses kept to themselves.

"I won't if you don't mind I'm in Slytherin," Theodore said, his tone cautious.

"The hat said I would fit in well in either house," Harry said, shaking his head, of course, he didn't mind. Perhaps he would have if he was raised in the magical world and had the prejudice ingrained but he didn't. It seemed silly to him that they'd decide on where you were sorted to be friends or not.

"Looks like nobody from Ravenclaw is up yet," Theodore commented at the empty section of the first year Ravenclaw table. "You can sit with us if you like, no doubt Draco will have something to say, but you can just ignore him." Draco always had something to say after all.

"Is that even allowed?" Harry asked, as they both moved towards the Slytherin table, both of them dressed impeccably, so they didn't stand out at all.

"Nobody does it often," Theodore said, "But I don't think it's a rule, I didn't see one in Hogwarts a history anyway," and he'd read the book from front to back.

"Me neither," it had been one of the first books he'd read.

"Good morning," Theodore said as he sat down, making enough room for Harry.

They all replied with their own somewhat tired good mornings, "Do you know whether we will get our timetables today or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow," came the voice of the Slytherin Head Boy, "I'm Marcus Flint, Head Boy, need anything let me know," he said, sensing that there was something he didn't know brewing on the horizon. After all why would the Slytherin's be so accepting of Harry Potter? The fact he was betrothed made him wonder just who to that the Slytherins accepted him without question. He knew asking wouldn't get him any answers…not unless Harry revealed it himself. The ring didn't give anything away.

"Thank you, Flint," Harry said, nodding in acceptance to the offer.

Flint nodded once and moved away.

"It's too bad that most of the classes we'll have will be with Gryffindors," Blaise commented, "Although I am looking forward to potions the most."

"You've seen the timetable?" Harry queried, he wasn't aware of who this boy was.

"No, we always get paired primarily with the Gryffindors all the time, according to the others," gesturing towards the upper years. "I doubt it will change this year."

"Well, that sucks," Harry said, he would have preferred classes with the Slytherins, at least he knew who a few of them were. He didn't know any of the Hufflepuff's at all, he supposed he'd make friends with a few that were…a little more than tolerable. "Do you know any of the Hufflepuff's?"

"Bones is alright," Millicent said thoughtfully, Pansy reluctantly nodded in agreement, it was true, at least for a 'puff anyway. "Macmillan too, avoid Smith, he's an intolerable ass," if any adult had been nearby her language wouldn't have been as uncouth.

Harry snorted as he began to plate himself some food, gaining himself some strange looks for his choice of meal. It was especially noticeable due to the fact everyone around him had a full greasy plate of food.

"Mr. Potter!" came the squeaky voice of Filius Flitwick as he stood a respectable distance from the young boy.

Harry hastily swallowed his porridge, wiping his face before turning around to see his new Head of House, "Yes Sir?" he was a duelling champion, one of the best, and it made Harry realize he could never judge a book by it's cover. He must be really powerful to win all the time, or perhaps it was the magic he used instead of his powers. Either way he was fierce, and he was a half-goblin of that Harry was positive. Nobody had said anything, and Harry wasn't going to either, but it was glaringly obvious. He liked the goblins so that was another reason to like him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore would like to meet you some time this morning, if you feel up to it." Filius said, an annoyed look on his face, as if he disapproved of the meeting or the wizard himself.

"Why?" Harry asked, eyes hardening, "I don't believe he is meeting every new student at Hogwarts…" being deliberately obtuse and making his displeasure known. The newspapers had made it known that he wasn't in fact missing, retracting their previous interview with haste and apologising too. So, it wasn't because of that, at least not what Dumbledore was revealing publicly anyway.

The Slytherins remained quiet watching the conversation, their breakfasts abandoned. They could feel and sense just how annoyed Harry was at being called out by Dumbledore. It warmed them to him just a little more than he wasn't a trusting little fool who would blindly follow the old man. None of the Slytherin's trusted Dumbledore was far as they could throw him.

"He is not, but nonetheless he has asked," Filius revealed, giving nothing away.

"Then I formally request that you, as my Head of House accompany me to this meeting, since I'm sure it will be about my education." Harry stated firmly and politely. All the while knowing it wouldn't be about his education, but with Filius there, hopefully Dumbledore wouldn't try anything. He was anxious, very much so, he would feel better with someone there.

"While you are at Hogwarts, I am your head of house and your temporary guardian, so it will be my pleasure to accompany you, Mr. Potter as you so wish." Filius said formally. Very pleased with the boys respectful manner and the way he was conducting himself despite his obvious displeasure and Filius could sense some underlying anxiety. As a Half-goblin, he knew what was going on, his goblin brethren had informed him thusly. He did not completely trust Albus Dumbledore, like the rest of his people, and why he wasn't as close to Dumbledore as some of the other professors were.

"Thank you, Sir, when is this meeting set for?" Harry asked, relaxing a little.

"When you have finished your breakfast," Filius informed him, "We shall go together."

"Where is the Headmaster's office?" Harry asked, praying that it wasn't far.

"Third floor, but if you wish, we can Floo there from the antechamber through there," Filius pointed towards the antechamber behind the professors table.

"I would be very grateful, yes," Harry agreed, he'd just taken his potions so it wouldn't be bad, but he didn't want to appear exhausted when having to deal with Dumbledore for the first time.

"Then enjoy your breakfast, Mr. Potter, we shall go afterwards, there is no rush." Filius added, making it clear that the child should not rush his breakfast for the Headmaster's sake. It was him wishing for the meeting so he could wait until Harry was more than ready. He was rather worried that Harry was evidently finding it difficult to get to his destinations, just how bad was the abuse? Which had only been implied by the goblins, he'd never been given full details. He felt it was something he would need in order to take good care of his student.

"Thank you, Sir," Harry said, turning back around, "I was warned he'd do this, but I didn't think it would be so soon," he grumbled in discontent.

"What do you think he wants?" Flint grunted from farther down the table, making it clear everyone had been listening.

"Probably to know who my betrothed is, to start with," Harry sighed, shaking his head, as he picked at the fruit and eating it. "The rest I can only guess at."

Flint nodded, he was curious too, but not enough to ask. Not that he would in public, it wasn't the sort of place you reveal information.

"You know you don't need to tell him anything, right, Potter?" Draco said, "If he tries anything you can sue him, or report him to the board of directors for impropriety, my father is on the board and he'd make sure the claim is head. We Malfoy's always help those who need it, especially family." As always bragging about his name, his family and his father in a single sentence. He was proud of his family after all.

"Family?" Harry queried, seems like they were coming out of the woodwork.

"My mother, she was a Black until she married my father," Draco explained, warming to Harry after learning that his grandmother was Dorea Black. Someone his mother spoke most fondly off, and who had been very upset when she passed. She'd been young at the time of course, but she had really loved her. "Narcissa Black, cousins very distantly, but still family nonetheless." And family meant everything to the likes of Black and Malfoy's since the families were so small.

"Oh," Harry said, giving a short nod of agreement. He had the family tree hung up back home in his bedroom, he had no immediate family, but he hadn't really thought anyone less 'immediate' would care for family so distantly related.

Hardly surprising when his bloody own relatives had treated him as they did.

"Just let me know if he is improper," Draco continued on, "We will go through the proper channels,"

Harry grinned, "I suspect he wouldn't see something like that coming," especially considering he'd left him with Muggles, he'd expect him to be completely ignorant. Well, sucks for him, since he wasn't ignorant anymore and he never would be again.

"I like you, Potter," Draco declared with a wicked smirk of his own, eyes gleaming deviously.

"Thanks, Malfoy," Harry said dryly, "Couldn't live without your approval,"

Draco surprisingly laughed, before going back to eating his breakfast.

"I can't eat anymore," Harry groaned, not at the food, but knowing what was inevitably coming.

"You realize you don't need to go to that meeting, don't you, Potter?" Flint stated seriously, "Get your legal guardian to stand in your stead,"

"Yeah, only problem…I don't want him knowing who my legal guardian is," Harry stated in annoyance, "I'm stuck in a hard place with no way out…short of pissing him off and he will just keep badgering me."

Flint's eyebrows rose, biting his tongue, now who the hell had become Harry Potter's legal guardian? His eyes wandered to the ring…his Betrothed's Head of House, it was possible he supposed, not done often, but did that mean his betrothed was younger than him or older? He was now more confident in his assessment that most of the younger Slytherin's knew, there was no dying curiosity or anything in their gazes.

"Then let him, he legally doesn't have a leg to stand on, he's your Headmaster, not your magical guardian," Flint stated seriously.

"Not anymore," Harry said, bearing his teeth green eyes gleaming viciously behind his glasses.

That had everyone staring at each other in surprise, Dumbledore had at one point been Harry's magical guardian? What had he done to gain Harry's ire? The look on his face…he hated Dumbledore passionately.

Harry winced, as pain flared in his scar, it took everything in him not to react. Not to touch his scar, he didn't want to bring attention to it. What the hell had that been? Was someone trying to get into his mind? No, it was nothing like that, his scar had literally just seared as if someone had pressed a hot poker to it.

Up at the professors table, Quirrell finally removed his gaze Dumbledore having been talking to him when he was asked a question. Aware of the conversation at the Slytherin table, having been listening in on it, as per his Master's orders. He could feel his Lord's curiosity, and felt apprehensive over it but didn't voice it. He would ask when they were alone and the Dark Lord was in a good mood, but he was doubtful he'd get an answer.

Dumbledore kept trying to catch Harry's eye confused as to why he was sitting with the Slytherins, which didn't bode well for him. He had urged Ronald Weasley to befriend the child, to give him someone within the magical community someone he could trust.

Severus however, watched them with confused distaste, as if he couldn't figure out just what to think or do with this latest…event. He was very conflicted, the boy looked eight/nine years old not eleven, he carried himself with the same confidence as Lily, and apparently had none of his father's prejudice…he didn't want to like the boy but so far what he'd seen…he did. Too much of Lily and too little of James Potter, it made his life exceeding difficult.

* * *

Dumbledore mentally prepared himself for the oncoming conversation, still very much confused about everything that had happened in these past weeks. Things he hadn't seen coming in all his preparations, every step he took to ensure it went smoothly…somehow it still went off the rails in a spectacularly bad fashion. Nothing had worked out as it should have done. The boy hadn't befriended Mr. Weasley, had not gone into Gryffindor, as he had coached both Hagrid and Ronald into instilling in the child without them being aware of that fact.

He was caught off guard when Filius and Harry emerged through the Floo network and into his office. He quickly put a pleasant smile on his face, "Thank you, Filius, for escorting young Harry to see me," Albus said, watching the youngster, who looked around the room with barely a hint of awe or fascination on his face. Not the usual reaction he received when one saw his office which was disappointing.

"As _Mr. Potter's_ Head of House, I shall be staying for this meeting," Filius answered, emphasising ' _Mr. Potter'_ not liking the familiarity he was taking with his young Raven. Nor did Harry judging by the way he had stiffened upon Dumbledore's words. Harry definitely did not like Albus Dumbledore, not that Filius could blame him really.

"There is no need, Filius, I'm sure you have last minute things that require your attention more," Albus said kindly, "I wouldn't like to keep you. I won't keep Harry too long, never fear,"

"It is not my request, Albus," Filius said politely, remaining standing waiting for the go ahead to sit down.

"Harry? Do you require someone here? I'm sure you wouldn't mind Filius getting on with his work it is important after all," Albus said, in an almost chiding manner.

"I haven't given you leave to use my first name, Headmaster Dumbledore, so please do not address me so informally." Harry said firmly but politely even if he didn't feel it. Keeping Corvus' instructions ringing in his ears so that he didn't mess up. "I would very much prefer that my Head of House be here for the meeting and any others held in future…if such a incident occurs, which I doubt will be all too often, I don't intend to get into trouble."

Albus stared stunned, "Please, sit, can I get you anything to drink?" he said automatically, reeling over what had just been said. He sounded like a Pureblood raised wizard, not the Muggle raised boy he had prepared himself for. He would need to revaluate everything. He couldn't have changed so much in the short time he knew about the magical world surely?

"No thank you," Harry replied, not trusting Dumbledore the slightest, even though he had his ring on that would tell him if anything was in any drink he went to consume. Sliding into his seat with grace, the office was quite gaudy in colour but with so many books he almost wished he could browse over.

"Not for me either, Albus," Filius said, getting himself comfortable.

"May I ask why you've called me here, Headmaster? Am I in trouble? Has there been a mistake with my dorm?" making it clear without stating it outright he wanted to only ever speak about schooling with the old man and nothing else. "It can't be my school fees since they were paid just after I was born." Which was true, seven years of tuition had been transferred to the Hogwarts vaults near enough eleven years ago,

Albus swallowed, definitely unprepared for this, "You are most assuredly not in trouble, Mr. Potter," treating him like any other student wasn't what Albus had wished. "There has been no mistake and definitely nothing concerning your tuition."

"I see," Harry said, staring expectantly at him, "Then what…?" he purposely trailed off, his anxiety beginning to fade away into nothingness. He could do this, he had nothing to be afraid of and he had someone on his side. So far Professor Flitwick hadn't let him down, he was warming to him.

"Are you aware that I was at one point your magical guardian, Mr. Potter?" Albus asked, seeing this might be the only way.

Harry's face closed of off any emotion whatsoever, green eyes blazing a little showing just how pissed off he was. clenching his hands into fists, thankfully only Filius saw this, Albus was too busy with his heart sinking upon seeing Harry's initial reaction. "I'm aware," he said tightly.

"Due to my…duties and advanced age, I decided that you'd be better raised with your aunt and uncle and cousin you'd be able to grow up with being the same age," Albus informed him, "I wanted you raised up away from all the unpleasantness of the magical world, as I'm sure you've seen so far…it would have been worse to endure as a child."

"I see," Harry replied once again, staring straight ahead, posture relaxed and calm, face blank, despite how internally coiled he was.

"In case of any incidents to whom does the school get in contact with as your next of kin?" Albus asked, "I'm afraid it is blank, since it changed after your admittance was accepted." After Harry had signed the letter to accept his place there.

"If something happens then Professor Flitwick would be charged with my care, is that not the case?" Harry questioned, so this was what he was playing at. He wished he could say he was surprised, but he really wasn't. However, he was as Corvus said, sneaky as hell in getting what he wanted.

"It can," Filius intervened before Albus could open his mouth and spout out a load of lies. Judging by the minute flash of irritation on his face, he most definitely had been about to do so.

"Then that's it sorted," Harry answered, "Please put Professor Flitwick down as my next of kin," like he'd sell out Corvus, he would never do that, not after all he'd done for him. "If it ever changes I'll fill out the appropriate paperwork in future."

"And to where do you wish for your reports and exam results to be sent?" Albus asked.

"I believe that's done automatically, there is no need to know where I am at the time of their sending." Harry stated firmly, sneaky, but he knew how the magical world worked thank you, well at least a lot of it. He'd been doing his reading after all. Especially in regards to the school and the Ministry of magic, he wanted to help Corvus after all.

Filius' lips twitched, two to Harry, Dumbledore nil, it was mesmerising to see the child thwarting Dumbledore's every attempt to gain information.

The boy was smarter than he anticipated, well adept in wizarding policies that he definitely hadn't foreseen. Who on earth was helping him? "You are very knowledgeable, very commendable, I must give thanks to whoever helped turn you into the young man you are,"

"Thank you," Harry replied, giving a bland smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Too smart, even complimenting him didn't get him to lower his guard, he would need to think this through before approaching the young boy again. He had the entire year to work this in his favour, and it had better work, but for right now he was at a loss. "I was very good friends with your parents, I must say I was surprised to hear they had put forth a Betrothal for you. They didn't believe in them, James found love in your mother without it, in fact the Potters, who were all Gryffindors, all found love naturally. May I ask to whom they betrothed you?"

"You may," Harry replied.

Albus stared confused, hope brewing within him, "Who?" heart pounding, leaning forward just a tad.

"I said you may ask, I did not promise to reveal that information," Harry answered, getting vicious satisfaction out of the disgruntled look on Dumbledore's face. "It's private information, not something I feel comfortable revealing to someone I only just met. I'm sure you understand the need for safety and secrecy." He added almost condescendingly but not quite.

Filius' chest hurt as he refrained from laughing, his cheeks were beginning to ache from keeping his face impassive. Merlin help him, he was very pleased he had remained for this, nobody else would believe this. He knew Severus would get a great deal of amusement from it. Then again, considering who it was…perhaps not, he'd always had a deep hatred for all things Potter. Perhaps Harry would be able to change his opinion.

"May I go? I do wish to acclimatise to Hogwarts before school begins tomorrow," Harry asked, standing up without waiting for Dumbledore's permission. He was through being polite, he was being polite enough not to reach over and wring the old fool's neck where he sat.

"Thank you, Albus," Filius said, quickly striding to catch up with his fleeing Raven.

* * *

"Morning, Rabastan!" Harry said cheerfully, "I got you these, did you know there were hundreds of House-elves at Hogwarts? They let me make these and your hot chocolate, don't worry though I didn't tell them anything, I know they're bound to Hogwarts and Dumbledore." After letting Corvus and Rabastan hug each other in greeting.

Rabastan just smirked at Harry as he sat, he was becoming more and more talkative each visit. His father was barely able to get a word in edgewise for at least half an hour when he first came in. "Thank you," he said coherently, accepting the offerings from Harry, while his father held the box, but it was understandable, Harry couldn't get out of Hogwarts to shop every week.

"Did you manage to get out without arousing suspicion?" Corvus asked, as they took their seats.

"Yes, I used the spells you taught me," Harry promised, ones to make sure he wasn't being tracked and to make himself invisible. "He keeps trying to find out about you guys, he's rather good at it too."

"Do we need to be concerned?" Corvus asked, it had perhaps been too much to ask of an eleven year old.

"No," Harry shook his head, and went on to give a step-by-step of the meeting and things Dumbledore had done that week. Rabastan found something extremely funny because he wouldn't stop laughing for ages afterwards. Corvus stared in awe at the sight.

"How are your classes?" Corvus asked, seeing as Rabastan wasn't going to stop any time soon, he didn't bother to stop the smile spreading across his face at the sight his son made so carefree looking. Squeezing his sons hand, keeping it warmth and giving him grounding stability.

"Well, I got compared to my dad a lot, I transfigured the matchstick into a needle." Harry said, "Muggle Studies is…weird, she's teaching us about Shakespeare, I'm not sure of the relevance it has in helping pureblood's understand Muggles…I mean he's from the seventeenth century…" genuinely baffled by it.

"They do that the whole year," Rabastan replied succinctly. "It's like History of magic, best just to take a book and read something worthwhile."

"The whole year? On…on Shakespeare?" Harry asked, eyes widening. "But…that's insane! Do they teach you how to use phones? Electronics? The internet? What the Muggles did during the wars? How dangerous they can be? Especially regarding things they don't understand and can't have?" he would need to find out a way to rectify that, surely things had changed since Rabastan was at Hogwarts?

Considering the way both Corvus and Rabastan stared at him they had no clue as to what he was talking about.

"That's…" Harry swallowed thickly, "Disappointing, so two dud classes? Just perfect, Hogwarts is turning out to be a genuine let-down." how did you complain about classes anyway? Something else to find out about.

"Two don't make the entirety of the experience at Hogwarts," Corvus said quietly, sensing something else.

"Charms was great, I like Professor Flitwick, Defence was alright, but potions…" Harry said, becoming subdued. "I don't think I'm going to enjoy that class much."

"What happened?" Corvus demanded, "And why haven't you said anything?" disappointed that Harry hadn't said anything in their nightly talks.

"I don't think Professor Snape likes me very much, in fact I'd go so far as to say he loathes the ground I walk on." Harry revealed, "When I answered his questions correctly during class…he looked ready to murder me, and took points off me being 'cheeky and disrespectful' but I wasn't…I really wasn't."

"He hates your father, not you, plus, he's one of us," Rabastan revealed honestly, "You'll need to get used to those sorts of reactions from the Dark Lord's faithful followers." That and their desire to kill him.

"Oh," Harry murmured, well, that explained it then. Which meant no matter what he did…potions was going to be impossible for the next seven years. He liked it, but only as so much as he liked Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and Charms were so far his definite favourite.

Corvus was inwardly seething, he'd get the full story out of Harry soon, then he would visit Snape and make him regret one snarky little word to Harry. He was _his_ , and nobody was going to make him feel bad. A Lestrange in all but blood or name.

During this past week, Harry had found himself nearly passing out trying to get to the Astronomy tower to get to class, when Corvus had heard that he'd almost pulled Harry out. Even after leaving fifteen minutes early, to get there before midnight, thank Merlin it was only once a week. He did contemplate getting in touch with Flitwick to reveal what was really happening so give Harry added strength and someone to look out for him when he could not. It would make him feel better about leaving him to Dumbledore's mercies.

"And your scar?" Corvus asked, aware of it hurting, it concerned him deeply how it was beginning to hurt just after he begun Hogwarts…where Dumbledore was.

Rabastan's eyes narrowed in on them, realizing he was missing something, a vital piece of information.

"It's weird, it keeps burning up," Harry confessed, "It's random."

"So no common denominators?" Corvus asked, frowning, perhaps he needed to see the memories and see if he could see for himself what the common denominators were. He would ask his son if his mark was acting up even slightly, it would be a good indication, since the mark was a direct link to him.

Harry shook his head, "None that I can think of, different places, different times, even once when I was alone in my dorm…I think I dozed off and it woke me up," or it could have been the potions wearing off.

Rabastan's eyes widened when he realized the implications, of course, he'd never believed the Dark Lord was gone. Hope begun to bloom in him, if the Dark Lord returned…perhaps his life wasn't going to be wasted away in here. What were the chances though? Could it really be the Dark Lord? What if it was just something Dumbledore was up to in order to push Harry firmly into his camp? He'll be desperate, with Harry making it clear he didn't want anything to do with him. In the most spectacular fashion, just thinking about it amused him. He clung onto the feeling knowing the Dementors would try to claim the feelings when he returned to his cell.

"I received a missive from the Ministry today, they've set a wizengamot meeting, unfortunately it is set for Saturday, through the time I usually come." Corvus revealed, saddened he wouldn't see his son. He refused to push it back and wait longer, he wanted to see his sons freed too much for that. "I will miss it, but I'll be sure to send a box to Harry so he can bring your usual gift box."

"Next Saturday?" Harry asked, he didn't normally come alone, he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Rabastan wasn't so short with him anymore…but he still got a little down and grumpy. Corvus knew how to deal with it, but he didn't.

"Yes," Corvus nodded in confirmation. "You'll be fine," he reassured the boy, sensing his trepidation, he knew his son was rather…short sometimes with Harry. Much to his displeasure, but it was becoming less frequent.

"We have a flying lesson next week, our first one, I've never been on a broom before…" Harry said, continuing their talk. Not wishing to sully their visit with things that couldn't be changed. Corvus and Rabastan were both in good moods, he wanted to preserve that.

"You'll do fine, be confident, the broom can sense fear," Rabastan reassured him, lips twitching remembering his own first time on a broom. Of course, he had been a lot younger than eleven, but the same sentiment still applied.

Harry nodded, taking in the information and storing it away, "No fear, be confident," he murmured, genuinely apprehensive about being on a broomstick.

"Is there anything else you wish to know about Sirius Black? Has the information I provided you with been enough?" Corvus asked after a moments lull in conversation.

Rabastan snorted derisively, "Sirius Black is definitely not a Death Eater, he wouldn't have joined us, not even if we were the last lot standing and he had no choice." He still wholeheartedly believed that.

"Evidence to the contrary would dispel that notion," Corvus pointed out, "He was found at the scene laughing, and did agree that he was to blame for what happened." he'd grilled Fudge himself to get Harry that information. "Although the fact he wasn't given a trial does irk me somewhat, and is rather suspicious." He was a pureblood not granted a trial, but his sons had suffered the same fate. They all had the rights to a damn individual trial, or a trial full stop.

The justice system needed a serious overhaul.

"And I'm telling you, he isn't a Death Eater, he'd rather kill himself," Rabastan stated seriously, even while in Azkaban he made it clear he loathed everyone – who were incidentally all Death Eaters – around him. Finishing the remnants of his hot chocolate, sighing at the warmth exuding around him. He just wished his brother could receive the same treatment, to feel better even for a couple of hours.

Harry removed a book from his pocket, and delved into it, leaving Corvus and Rabastan to talk, as had been the agreement from the get go. He didn't even blink when as usual the silencing spell went up.

Corvus wouldn't need to wait to get a clear picture from Harry regarding his potions class, for there was already an owl waiting for him in Lestrange manor from Lord Greengrass expressing concern from what his daughter had told him. Who had heard everything from Susan Bones. Even the Hufflepuff's were angry over the way Snape had treated Harry and removed the house points even if it let them up the board so they weren't last.

* * *

So what do you think? More show less tell? Or is this way fine? This is the way it's going to go, if people are satisfied with it, some showing, some telling through the conversations Rabastan and Harry have...although I do wish to have Harry reveal something about his childhood that makes Rabastan realise he cares...I just cant think of what or how to begin the conversation :D but I'll figure it out I always do :D Just look at EHTS took sixty chapters but I did it lol! what parts do you wish to see rather than be told about? The Troll? Some Voldemort scenes? Ministry? or would you prefer to see them spoken about instead? Will Harry be offered to be the youngest seeker and accept or decline due to his health or will he not even be in that position - bear in mind it wont be the same as it was in the book I like making things different as I said - and since Draco and Harry aren't enemies it makes sense that it wont be happening! so Norbert what will happen to it? will Hagrid's cabin burn down? Will Harry find the mirror? see something dear to him? will Corvus go nuts when he finds out? Will he find out? What about Severus? Can he change or is the damage already been done? hmm what else is important in the first year that's sometimes overlooked...I'll need to look online don't want to forget anything! :D R&R please! I hope this hasn't been a disappointment truly, its why I was apprehensive with the way I'm going with it, using the talks between Rabastan to tell instead of show what's happening at the school in Harry's views.


	14. Chapter 14

The Contract

Chapter 14

* * *

Severus sighed softly as he made his way up from his private potions lab, having finished yet another batch of potions – of various kinds – for Corvus Lestrange. He was exhausted, and definitely not looking forward to teaching students tomorrow. The weekend always flew in, and he hated it. Stretching out the kinks in his body, he immediately ambled towards his cabinet which housed his alcohol. Snatching the open bottle of whiskey – the only open bottle – and poured more than a generous amount into a crystal glass, before flinging it back, the burn barely discernible due to the fact he had been drinking it for years.

What he did discern was herbs, strong herbs that weren't being hidden by the strongness of the drink, something had been slipped into his drink. His eyes widened, but before he could do anything, his body pitched forward as pain begun to assault him. He couldn't move, even just thinking about it caused the pain to flare even more alarmingly. 'Dirigentes dolore' thought Severus, it wasn't a major debilitating curse, but it was definitely not minor. It also wasn't fatal as long as he took an antidote, but he didn't have an antidote brewed, and it took five days to brew that particular potion. In other words he was going to be in a world of pain for almost a week…depending on how long it took for someone to look for him.

Then it dawned on him, it had been in his drink, it was open, he'd already drank from it. Thus, someone had been in his quarters and put that in there. In the past twenty-four hours, at that, since he'd had a drink last night as well, it was his ritual, he had been doing it for as far back as he could afford to buy himself a bottle. Someone had been in here…someone could still be in here.

His thoughts were alarmingly proven correct when he heard the sound of quiet footballs approaching him. A burst of fear consumed him, was he about to be killed like this? After surviving both Dumbledore and Voldemort in a duel game of spying? On the floor, in agony, unable to stand and face his potential killer?

A groan of agony burst out of him as he was swiftly magically propelled onto his favourite seat. Leaning his head against the headrest, he tried and failed to glare at the culprit but he was just too damn surprised to see who it was. Corvus Lestrange. Why? What on earth had caused the old man to approach him with the intent to kill? Pursing his lips, as a fresh wave of agony coursed throughout his body. Refusing to show any more weakness, although if truth be told, it wasn't as painful as the Cruciatus Curse, but it wasn't far off.

The urge to ask why was strong, but Severus was too prideful to do such a thing, at least at the moment. Although, even if he had opened his mouth, nothing but a scream would rip out, there was no way he'd be able to ask anything. His eyes slipped shut as he heard shuffling, opening one eye, he noticed that Corvus had moved a seat across from him and sat down, looking for all the world, if he was coming for an amical visit. What the hell had he done to irritate Corvus Lestrange? One of the most dangerous wizards in the magical world? And he was dangerous, the magical population didn't know the half of it.

"You are far from an unobservant wizard, Severus, and I must say I am disappointed in your behaviour," Corvus said, his voice cold and harsh. "What kind of wizard thinks its perfectly alright to bully a sick eleven-year-old boy? Using his parents against him and making Hogwarts intolerable for him?" he didn't care for the Potters' but at the end of the day he refrained from saying anything about that to Harry.

Confusion settled deeply within Severus, at both remarks, why on earth would Corvus Lestrange care about his treatment of Harry Potter? It was the whole purpose of doing so, in order to keep Dumbledore happy and his spying duties unencumbered for when the Dark Lord inevitably returned. If anything the Death Eaters should be quite happy in his actions, wasn't it the reasons the children of Death Eaters were keeping a close eye on the boy? The sick remark did worry him, he did look like he was recovering from a long illness, presumably muggle in nature.

"I know James Potter bullied you, but really, Severus? Taking it out on his son? A boy who doesn't even remember his parents or care?" Corvus said derisively, "I should kill you really, but unfortunately I don't trust anyone else to make the potions Harry requires."

Severus despite the pain inhaled sharply, "No," he rasped out, it wasn't possible. Those potions he'd been making were for Harry? No, no, it wasn't possible, that was…those potions were for someone severely abused, there was no mistaken really just why these potions were needed. Again, why would Corvus Lestrange be helping Harry? Nothing made sense anymore, and he didn't like it at all.

"You and I need to talk, but if you try anything I will kill you, nod if you understand," Corvus stated steely, black eyes flashing dangerously into similar black ones. Both of them aware that they were dealing with a dangerous foe, and acting like predators to ensure they end up with the upper hand. As an added measure, Corvus muttered "Accio!" snatching Severus' wand from his person, he wasn't taking any chances when it came to this wizard, he was smart, crafty, created his own spells and potions, it was just a shame he and Harry wouldn't get on. Harry could have learned a lot from Severus, perhaps enabled him to think outside the box more. Which he was already doing, of course, but all the help would just ensure to give Harry that added push.

No matter, he would ensure Harry received an education that would help him come into his own as a powerful wizard.

Severus' eyes flashed angrily before he reluctantly nodded, moaning in pain, Merlin help him, he hadn't endured such pain for a decade now. His body wasn't used to it anymore, Merlin help him when the Dark Lord returned…for he would honestly wonder if he'd survive the Cruciatus Curse being cast upon his person multiple times while proving his 'loyalty' to the wizard.

Corvus leaned back into the seat, levitating the antidote to the Severus, waiting impatiently for him to grasp a hold of it and drink it down. Which wasn't easy, he had a meeting in less than an hour so he had to have this dealt with as soon as possible. His gaze never wavered from Severus, just because he had his wand…didn't mean he was entirely safe after all.

Severus panted a little as the pain begun to recede after taking the potion, which he knew due to the colour, smell and consistency was indeed the antidote. Shaken to the core at the suddenness of the attack and how defenceless he'd been so easily rendered. This was supposed to be his safe heaven, to be attacked here made him feel vulnerable. Vulnerable in a way he hadn't ever felt since he was sixteen years old and he hated it. Blinking trying to rid himself off the sweat beating around his eyes, he reluctantly swiped his forehead and face. He hadn't wanted to take his eyes of Corvus for a second, but had to concede that if he wanted him dead…he would have already been killed.

"Now…let's make it clear, you are not to upset Harry in any way, whatsoever, is that understood?" Corvus stated, wand casually aimed in Severus' direction.

Severus pursed his lips, "I cannot promise that," he admitted, not without Dumbledore becoming aware of someone at play he didn't know about.

"Then I will kill you, promise solved," Corvus' voice changed immediately upon hearing Severus' words fury thrumming through him.

"It was Dumbledore's demands that I keep my position as a spy, he thinks I am firmly on the light side, despite the Dark Lord being gone… temporarily as it is…I must continue my last order. If I decided to leave now, I believe the Dark Lord would be furious." Severus bit out angrily, he was walking a knife edge at the moment.

Corvus' lips curled in disgust, "Let me get this straight, he's egging you on to bully a student?" hissing under his breath in utter disgust. "Don't tell me it's because he didn't get into Gryffindor."

Severus watched the wizard warily, "I believe his reactions would have been the same regardless of which house he inevitably went into." He was in a hell of a mood, and when a Lestrange was in a mood…they were even more dangerous than normal. The fact that Corvus knew where Harry was placed already, only a week into Hogwarts alarmed him too.

"And of course you're all too willing to do it," Corvus said, disgustedly.

Severus swallowed thickly, deciding against answering that question, "How did you come to be aware of Potter? Let alone have him in your care for the summer?" he had been sending the potions to him consistently, so it was natural to assume Potter had been with Corvus. Which he must have done judging by the fact the potions had gone to Lestrange manor.

Corvus stared at Severus making no effort to hide his anger or disgust, which while Severus tried to hide his emotions, you could literally see the sinking gut happening. "Do you know where Harry spent his childhood? Where he gained every single ailment you've been so diligently helping him with?"

Severus refrained from swallowing thickly yet again, "All I know is that Albus sent him somewhere that night, and that he was being looked after." He had seen Minerva and Albus arguing quite passionately that night upon returning, but about what he wasn't sure. Albus never revealed where Harry lived, not to anyone, not the Ministry of magic, not Lupin and certainly not him.

"Looked after?" Corvus choked incredulously, "Doesn't anyone have eyes? He's a head shorter than others his own age, too thin by far and very easily exhausted."

Severus winced, he had noticed that too, but he didn't want to see it, it wouldn't make his life any easier. However, seeing and hearing this…Severus knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to living in forced ignorance.

"He was living with his Muggle aunt and Uncle," Corvus spat out, watching what colour Severus had drain from his face, evidently he was familiar with the family or at the very least…the aunt, the sister. "This is the damage they'd wrought upon the boy!" throwing the copy of the paperwork from Millicent at Severus, who snatched it with ease, despite his rather…nauseated look. "I deduce through your reactions you know at least one of them."

"I know Petunia, ghastly Muggle, one of the worst…" Severus trailed off when his eyes comprehended what he was seeing so clearly written out on paper. He didn't even need to convey his utter disgust of the woman that Petunia Dursley nee Evans was. It was written in black and white, and he stared at it his stomach churning rebelliously. He'd loathed the her from the moment he met her.

Suddenly Severus' eyes blazed with a different kind of anger, one that surprised Corvus immensely.

Corvus watched Severus with avid interest, now why would he suddenly feel so angry on his and Harry's behalf? What had roused that protective instincts? Was it because he was Lily's son and he cared about him even just a little because of who his mother was? oh, he knew Severus cared about Lily, which was why he had protested against her death when it became apparent the Dark Lord was going after the Potters. But the anger on his own behalf was unexpected, he looked ready to have steam coming out of his ears.

"Did he know?" Severus asked, eyes still blazing, teeth grinding painfully against each other.

"Thus far I have no definitive proof," Corvus scowled, that bothered him. "He abandoned the boy on the doorstep after the attack and he was found in the morning. He's liable either way, since as Harry's magical guardian he should have checked upon him, as is the law and to ensure he knew of his place in our world. He also had a squib watching out for him, Arabella Figg, but it is not definitive proof," Not that he'd get arrested for it, one word of how he had decided a family was better of raising him than an old man in Hogwarts they'd all have agreed he did what was best.

"Why haven't you gone to the Ministry regarding this?" Severus asked perplexed, it was the sort of thing they'd do, in order to take Dumbledore out however temporarily it might be. This was Harry Potter they were talking about, the Ministry might take an exception.

"Why? So he can talk his way out of it? No, if and when I get something to stick I will make sure the Ministry knows." Corvus replied, lip curling at the fact Dumbledore was once again going free.

"How is his recovery going?" Severus asked guilt and shame coursing through him. Dumbledore had lied to him, told him he was being spoiled, put wood to the embers and made sure Severus would detest the boy before he set foot in Hogwarts. It had worked, he hated him despite his ill health. Or what had seemed to be ill health, he hadn't jumped to abuse due to his belief that he was being treated well, the clothes he'd come to Hogwarts in just confirmed it in his mind. To leave a magical child with Petunia…if only he'd known. Dumbledore had been forcing him to break his promise, his Vow since the day he had created it and it horrified him. Potter or not, he did not condone child abuse, he wouldn't wish it upon his worst enemy.

"Slowly, but with the aid of the potions he's been deemed well enough to come to Hogwarts," Corvus stated, "You are angry, why? And it's not just because of the abuse, you've probably seen a few cases in your career here." He wished he had given the wizard Veritaserum so he could trust what he was saying, so he would get to the bottom of the truth.

"Dumbledore has been more than alluding to the case that Mr. Potter has been treated very well in his home." Severus retorted still seething over what he had learned. "To the entirety of the Hogwarts faculty when they ask." He refused to admit he had been one of the few to actually asked now and again. He also refused to admit to the vow he had sworn, he couldn't admit that to a Death Eater, it would only guarantee his death when the Dark Lord returned.

"You will stop, I don't care what excuse you have to give the old fool, I will not have you marring his time here at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is going to be doing enough for both of you." Corvus demanded, "If I have to return…it won't be a mild potion in your whiskey, it will be poison and you will not know what happened." he threatened and not even being subtle at all.

"I will do as you ask…if you answer a question for me," Severus stated, negotiating with him, he needed some answers.

"Very well," Corvus sighed exasperated, knowing what the question was going to be.

"How on earth did you get custody of Mr. Potter? And why?" Severus asked, utterly bewildered, he needed a drink, and right now he wouldn't trust anything in his cabinet.

"Harry approached me," Corvus answered, "If you wish for any further understanding you will swear an oath here and now never to repeat or reveal in any matter what we have spoken to at all tonight." Which he would be swearing anyway, he just wanted to ensure he did so before he revealed everything just in case it blew up in his face.

"I assume you have the paperwork with you?" Severus asked, slightly resigned, there was no way he had come to discuss anything with him tonight without being fully prepared. He had to know what was going on in order to be best able to protect the boy he'd evidently let down so badly. He and Potter might never get along, but he would protect him, as he'd sworn to do, for Lily.

"I do," Corvus agreed, swiftly removing the documents from his pocket and passing it over, along with a self-inking quill, so that he didn't have an excuse to move from his seat.

Severus read over the document, making sure he understood it thoroughly and that it wouldn't interfere with his vow before he signed it deeming it perfectly safe. It just meant he wouldn't be able to discuss anything regarding what Corvus revealed today, about Harry or anything else.

Severus seemed to slump once it was signed, handing it back over to Corvus, "What are your plans with Potter?" dreading to think really, he felt rather sick and helpless right now. Corvus it seemed had at least Harry's health in mind, helping him whereas Dumbledore wasn't even trying. He just seemed worried that Harry wasn't going to be 'just like his parents' and wondering why he wasn't a Gryffindor of all things.

"We have a contract of our own in place," Corvus revealed, noticing that Severus was actually worried, which just perplexed him even more. Honestly, what on earth was Severus on? expressing hated and deep seated emotional problems one moment the next he actually look guilty then resigned now he was actually worried again? "No abuse, anything discussed between us can't be used against the other, and it only lasts four years, until he can officially become Lord Harry James Potter," leaving all aspects of the betrothed.

"Well, that's a relief," Severus whispered under his breath, the boy was smart at the very least. "But why?" he pressed, he just didn't understand why someone so faithful to the Dark Lord would aid the boy responsible – or thought he was – for his downfall? Nobody was sure what happened that night, not even Dumbledore, if he had any ideas he was keeping them to himself.

"Tell me, Severus, if you had a way out of your situation when you were eleven, wouldn't you have taken it? Given the state of the abuse Harry endured…you don't even know the half of it." Corvus stated seriously. Severus hadn't endured broken bones, or what it was like to be shoved into a cupboard, and mentally and emotionally abused for ten years.

"And somehow he came to you?" Severus asked incredulously, ignoring the implication that Corvus knew about his own childhood.

"It shouldn't surprise you, Dorea and I go way back, we were good friends, I am doing this for her, we both benefit from this arrangement." Corvus revealed simply. "My allegiance doesn't come into this, Harry is well aware of my family's reputation as well as what my sons were accused of doing and where our allegiances lie. Given what Dumbledore has done…Harry is not going to become the light side Saviour everyone wants…I suspect he will remain neutral and I am pleased with this." All very true, in the grand scheme of things.

Severus stared at Corvus, having to concede he had a good point, given his childhood, why on earth would Harry fight for Muggles and their rights? Dumbledore had done it again…Severus realized his heart sinking, he'd created a dark wizard through his inactions and perhaps actions depending on what he truly did all those years ago with the Dark Lord. Or someone much worse than just a mere Dark Wizard. He had definitely ignored the signs of his abuse but he couldn't blame him, for he hadn't directly gone to him. "You don't suspect he might turn evil? Or the Ministry's version of a evil wizard at any rate," sounding exasperated just thinking on the Ministry and their stupidity. In other words someone who would become another Dark Lord, evil, without conscience. There was a difference between a dark and evil wizard in his mind after all. He was dark, not evil after all.

"I do believe that he has been…saved in time." Corvus confessed, "I don't think he will go down a dark and lonely path…having someone to trust and rely on can make all the difference." It seemed perhaps he'd have an ally in Severus at least.

"I hope so," Severus confessed, he would need to follow Harry down that path, and whether he liked the boy or not, he did not want to see Lily's son become someone who needed to be put down. They already had the Dark Lord Voldemort to deal with without having another one on their hands. Perhaps he should be thanking Corvus for his actions…but only time would tell if he was going to live up to his word. "I assume you have some things planned for the Dursley's?" there was no way Corvus was going to let Muggles away with harming a wizard, a Potter or not.

"You know me well," Corvus stated, revealing nothing else.

Severus nodded, so he wouldn't be surprised if anything came up in the news of their disappearance or some such. "Don't go easy on them," he declared.

Corvus just smirked, eyes flashing hungrily, oh, he definitely wasn't going easy on them. In fact Marge Dursley was the subject of his recent bout of revenge. She was going to lose everything, she deserved it in his opinion. Everyone who knew the truth seemed to find themselves saying the same thing.

"You cannot keep the fact you're Potter's magical guardian a secret forever, Dumbledore will find out," Severus cautioned him, Dumbledore wouldn't give up.

"Perhaps," Corvus conceded, hopefully not for a long time. Plus, he technically wasn't Harry's magical guardian but did take care of him only because of the magical contract and the fact Harry had nowhere else to go. When the betrothal was done, Harry would be officially emancipated. He was strictly speaking emancipated right now, and legally able to make his own decisions but that wouldn't be anyone's business. Certainly not Severus' whether he could speak about it or not, he did not trust anyone easily.

In time he might prove trustworthy, but he wasn't stupid enough to trust a spy with every piece of information when you didn't know exactly where his loyalties lay.

"Should I just deliver the potions to Potter?" Severus questioned.

"No, continue to send them to me, I am making sure he takes the correct amount each day," Corvus instructed him, he got only what he needed each day, and the empty vials were placed back in the box. He received them back, and thus, he knew Harry was taking them and when he was taking them. "I trust you'll take heed of my warning?" standing abruptly.

"Yes," Severus replied seriously, knowing that Corvus would stick to his word if he didn't.

"Good," Corvus revealed, making his way to the fireplace, stepping into the Floo, he placed Severus' wand on the mantel before using the Floo network never taking his eyes of the wizard.

To Severus' surprise he wasn't using the Floo to return to Lestrange manor. He'd used it to go to Filius' office here at Hogwarts.

Lurching forward he grasped a hold of his wand, still shaken to the core, as he swiftly and eagerly locked his Floo network so nobody could get into his rooms. Paranoid to the extreme, he was going to check his wards then he was heading to the pub, he needed some serious drink and he refused to drink anything in his cupboard. He was going to throw them all out for good measure.

This had turned out to be the worst Sunday he'd ever experienced in a decade.

He did not want a repeat performance.

Instead of doing any of that, he slumped back onto his seat, staring at his hands in disbelief, they were _shaking_. He'd stood before the Dark Lord without so much as flinching, yet here he sat shaking at a visit from Corvus Lestrange? Adrenaline that's all it was, due to the unexpectedness of it.

It was also partly rage for the lies he'd been fed for the past decade.

The copy of the diagnosis of Harry's injuries was absent, Lestrange must have taken it with him without him noticing.

The list of injuries though…with that his stomach lurched, finally rebelling and Severus raced through to his bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach.

* * *

Corvus swiftly stepped through, unsurprised to see Harry there since he had called the meeting after all and informed Harry that his presence would be welcomed. It wasn't necessary but if he should wish to come then he was more than happy to have him there.

Filius was watching both closely, surprised by the happy greeting the Lord Lestrange was receiving from his young charge. All Ravenclaws were his charges and he took his duties seriously. Harry was more than just thankful to Lord Lestrange for helping him that was glaringly obvious. He was somewhat appeased and happy that Corvus gave Harry a once over with just a hint of concern on his face, as if he was checking to ensure his wellbeing.

"How are you faring?" Corvus asked, completely ignoring Filius for the moment, which would be considered rude but Harry came first and he wanted the boy to know this.

"I've taken my potions and I'm not over exerting myself, I promise," Harry said dutifully, giving Corvus a big smile unable to help himself. Slipping off his seat, he stared at Corvus wondering if he could…

Corvus seemed to understand as he drew Harry into a hug, Filius wouldn't be able to reveal anything by the end of the night anyway. He didn't care if he had to show his…darker side in front of Harry at the end of the day, his protection came first and foremost. The look on Filius face was quite…comical and almost worth it.

"Good, I'm pleased to hear that," Corvus stated, before releasing Harry, urging him to reclaim his seat. "Mr. Flitwick," he said giving a curt nod. He wasn't a child and no longer referred to Flitwick as 'professor' and as he wasn't a Lord, it was his correct title at present.

"Lord Lestrange," Filius nodded, wary of the wizard, as he had a right to be, but also deeply curious.

"I assume you understand the reason behind my visit?" Corvus said as he took his seat opposite Flitwick and facing him directly.

"I do," Filius revealed, "As I am sure you are aware of my…ancestry," there was no way Corvus hadn't' looked into him before this meeting.

"Yes, that and the fact the more people aware of what is going on…would be able to help Harry," Corvus revealed, patting him absently on the shoulder. Pleased he was being silent for the conversation, as was proper. The goblins had probably revealed more than he was aware of to the wizard/goblin.

Harry watched both converse, wondering at the subtle undercurrent knowledge going on, which he was unaware of. He'd ask Corvus later, see if he would tell him.

"If it helps Harry then I am all for it," Filius replied, as he'd said previous he took his duties very seriously. He didn't know everything, of course, but he had a feeling by the end of the night he definitely would. Harry was very bright, and was one of the first to get the levitating charm correctly, he was smart, studious and quite frankly from what he'd seen made quite a powerful wizard. There were tells, despite only having Harry here for a week, his ability to get most spells correctly the first time was the most revealing. Along with a girl from Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, why she'd been sorted into Gryffindor he didn't know she was clearly a Ravenclaw in the making.

"I'm sure you understand the need for secrecy," Corvus informed him, handing over the same document he had given Severus earlier. This one was a little more limiting due to the fact he was in fact going to reveal everything to Harry's head of house. Also, the fact he knew more information from the goblins that he definitely didn't approve of without the aid of a secrecy clause.

Harry didn't protest, knowing that this was to protect him and his secrets, and it was really to protect him. If everyone found out that he was betrothed to Rabastan he'd be blacklisted by anyone who didn't like the Lestranges…which was a great many people…and the Ministry and Dumbledore would interfere with his life. Even if they didn't win it would make his life very uncomfortable. This way he could continue as he was, with his freedom intact and as soon as the four years were up, he'd be 'emancipated' and able to look after himself and there was nothing the Ministry could do to deem him unfit to look after himself…not at that age. Eleven they might get away with that but not when he was older. They would be discarding their oldest and Nobelist laws but the fact the Ministry seemed to be outlawing nearly all branches of magic – some which weren't all that dangerous – they wouldn't have a problem with it. They wouldn't care, since he was 'Harry Potter' and they'd already mapped out his life because of something that happened when he was a baby. Look at the reactions everyone had to his sorting, even his own fellow Ravenclaws commented their surprise that he was with them and not Gryffindor. The Patil girl had been the kindest about it as a matter of fact. Maybe because she was going through something similar, with her twin sister being a Gryffindor and all.

Filius couldn't say he was surprised by the goblin enacted silencing contract, which was very accurately worded if he didn't say so himself. He read it over carefully and signed it, this was all for Harry after all. Barely seconds after signing it another parchment was handed over, a detailed diagnosis of Harry's injuries. This was when he began to comprehend the severity, "A healer has decreed Harry well enough to attend Hogwarts?" he wished to know.

"Millicent Flint has given him the all clear to attend Hogwarts, but the moment that changes he will be pulled out for the sake of his health." Corvus revealed seriously.

Filius nodded, completely understanding, the poor child, he'd been through hell, it was little wonder he struggled to get to classes so often.

"I am sticking to the regimen I promise," Harry said, not really all that worried about being pulled from Hogwarts. This far it had proven to be a big disappointment. His classes weren't all that good, and he wasn't able to take his favourite subject until third year, Ancient Runes, so he was self-studying. Charms and Ancient Runes were so far his favourite branches of magic.

"I am pleased to hear that," Corvus said softly, "But your health comes before all else, even your education, which can easily be done at home." He was very pleased Harry thought of Lestrange Manor as home, warmth had effused him when he had seen the word clearly written that day Harry had written to him.

Harry nodded he'd never disagree with that one, not when someone _cared_. It was all he had wanted after all.

"Is there anything Harry requires for this regimen that I may provide to make things easier?" Filius queried, stomach churning unpleasantly at the thought of living through those injuries for years and as a child. Regardless of what kind of wizard Lestrange was…he had helped a child in need and that warmed him considerably towards the wizard. He knew there was some sort of contract between them that would prevent any…manipulations on Corvus' part. Which he had been told about in a roundabout way. He hadn't been aware that it was Corvus Lestrange though, just that it was a wizard of wealthy standing behind him.

"I would like it if he could be aided to his Astronomy class once a week, he almost passed out on his way there," Corvus said, lips pursed just thinking about it. He didn't like the thought of Harry ending up hurt and he be unable to be there.

"That is very doable," Filius agreed immediately.

"Harry I believe doesn't approve of the Muggle studies class, given that he has grown up in the Muggle world, the class is entirely redundant and I want it to be removed from his timetable. Instead he will use that hour productively to teach himself something worthy of his time." Corvus ordered, his lip curling just mentioning the Muggle world.

"Ah, of course, I shall correct the oversight as soon as possible," Filius agreed, it seemed silly that he would be taking it.

"My thanks," Corvus replied, giving a curt nod.

"May I ask why the Dursley's haven't been brought up on charges of child abuse?" Filius asked disapproval lining his face.

"I don't want the magical world to find out…" it was Harry who spoke, a vulnerable note creeping into his voice.

Corvus glanced at Harry in concealed surprise, he hadn't sounded like that at all when they were discussing the Dursley's. Admiration bloomed, he was manipulating Filius to take his side without him getting to know just what they were planning and doing to the Dursley's. He was putting his little lessons to good use, to add to it he pressed a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder giving Filius a look that warned him to back off.

Predictably Filius did, a look of pained understanding on his face, unable to see through the mask that Harry had erected. Filius wasn't seeing Harry as the little cunning Slytherin he could be, simply unable to due to all Harry had suffered. Which should have made it more than clear, Harry had done what he had to in order to survive the Dursley's, using all manners of masks in order to survive. Without desperation clouding him, he was truly coming into his own.

"But they must pay for what they did," Filius couldn't help but blurt out, enraged that they would get away with harming a child so horrendously. They didn't deserve to be free for a single more day, the world should know what they did, and they should pay.

Harry hunched in on himself, "I…maybe…maybe one day?" Harry said, trembling subtly, clearly unable to stand the way the conversation was going. He hated deceiving Professor Flitwick…but he honestly didn't think he would approve of what he wanted done to the Dursley's. He wanted them to suffer then die painfully, what was wrong with that? More importantly he wanted to see it…them going to prison wouldn't let him see them die so he could get revenge for what they did to him. Wanted them to see their son suffering unimaginable pain. Corvus said his desire to see them suffer was normal after all he'd been through.

"I am making their lives as uncomfortable as I am able, they have been sued for everything they took from Harry," Corvus added, "They are currently homeless I believe, not the suffering of prison but what can one do?"

Filius eyed Corvus speculatively, wondering if he was telling the truth, where Lestrange was concerned he wouldn't be surprised if there was more to it. Unfortunately, he couldn't see the full picture only because he couldn't see Harry for who he truly was. Thusly he was only gaining half a picture of the puzzle.

"I assume you're aware of whom Harry is betrothed?" Corvus changed the subject seeing that Filius was cottoning on to what he was doing, not that he cared and he doubted Filius did either.

"I do now," Filius revealed, Rabastan Lestrange, Corvus did not have a ring upon his finger, and only one of his sons had been unmarried. He also was aware of the friendship between Corvus and Dorea, he may have been a young professor back then, and intending on pursing his dreams of a duelling champion but he did have eyes. Due to the contract, he deduced that Harry was aware of everything as well, and the reputation that Rabastan Lestrange had within the magical community.

Less than what he had assumed, Corvus realised, perhaps the goblins were a bit more closed mouthed to each other than he thought. No matter, he had intended on telling Filius a great deal, not everything naturally. "Dorea and I created a contract when we were young, just as I had taken up the mantel of Lord Lestrange. It is most fortuitous that we did. It has aided Harry in escaping the Dursley's and Dumbledore's neglect as his magical guardian."

Filius clenched his hands into fists, eyes gleaming darkly, now that explained fully Harry's distaste of Dumbledore. Why he had reacted to the question Dumbledore had asked him at that meeting. He had realized there was animosity there, but he hadn't understood the depth of it. Another glance at the diagnosis well, it was hardly rocket science. He also remembered Dumbledore informing them that Harry was well cared for and had everything he desired. He had lied, and to the extent which he lied was at that the expense of a near death of a child.

No wonder they were so vigilantly silent on the matter. He knew the control Dumbledore could and would wield. With Lestrange's shaky reputation in the Ministry…well, it might not end in their favour.

"I assume he visits him on Saturdays?" Filius questioned, already knowing the answer, he had seen that Harry had permission to leave Hogwarts grounds on those days by orders of the Ministry of magic.

"Not on his own," Corvus assured him, or as assuring as he could be.

"Azkaban is no place for a child," Filius said in disapproval.

"It's no place for a human," Harry corrected him, "No matter what anyone has done, they don't deserve to be surrounded by those things for weeks let alone decades. Prison is supposed to rehabilitate prisoners, not drive them insane. When they get out I bet they always reoffend right? Because the Dementors take everything from them, including their sanity." He said passionately.

Corvus' eyes gleamed with pride, he did slot the words away in his mind for the meeting next week. It was a good speech, one that just might get through to the wizengamot.

Filius was clearly taken aback by the words that had come from Harry's mouth, and didn't know how to proceed.

"Is there anything else?" Corvus queried.

"I do not believe so, unless there is anything else I can do to aid Harry's recovery or make Hogwarts easier for him?" Filius latched onto the change of subject, his mind dwelling on what Harry had said.

"Limit the contact Dumbledore has with Harry, inform me immediately if he is hurt or hospitalised, I am aware you've become his next of kin while he's at Hogwarts." Corvus revealed, the information had surprised him and made him admire Harry all the more that he was able to run rings around Dumbledore at such a young age. He was doing so with the full backing of the law and regulations, his reading had turned out to be a very good thing indeed. "Inform me of his progress in classes, and if he is failing any classes…which I doubt he's very capable and determined." He added solely for Harry's benefit so he didn't assume that he would think for a moment that Harry would fail. In his opinion you only fail if you don't try.

Harry puffed up, proud that Corvus thought so highly of him.

"Of course, that is a given," Filius agreed, it was clear Corvus was good for Harry, caring and encouraging, he had seen a side to Corvus Lestrange that most others probably didn't get to see.

"Good," Corvus stated, nodding firmly, "It's time for you to return to the tower, you need your rest, especially with classes beginning again tomorrow."

"Use my fireplace, Mr. Potter," Filius offered immediately, making a mental note to look through Harry's timetable in order to see where he could help the child. "Does Mr. Potter have your permission to attend his flying class?" worried that such activities wouldn't be good for him.

"The first few classes are merely using it a few feet above the ground, short of something catastrophic happening, I don't think we have anything to fear." Corvus said thoughtfully, Harry was actually looking forward to it. Worried for sure, only because of the fact he hadn't been on a broom before, but with a teacher presence he couldn't see anything happening. "The professor will make sure nothing happens," if anything did he would be suing Hogwarts for all he could.

"Understood," Filius agreed getting out of his seat, he handed over a handful of Floo Powder allowing Harry to leave with a quiet goodbye to both of them. It was clear to see the fatigue creeping up on Harry, perhaps Corvus knew Harry better than he thought, since he had suggested it before any visible symptoms of his exhaustion had manifested. "I'm assuming you'd like to use my Floo also?" he doubted Corvus Lestrange wanted to be seen wandering around the school.

"If you do not mind," Corvus said politely.

"I do hope you do not have any intentions of hurting Mr. Potter," Filius said, threatening the wizard.

"No, I do not," Corvus said coolly, "But thank you for expressing concern, Harry doesn't seem to have much of that in his life. He deserved better of the magical community, no wizard should be left in the hands of Muggles. You can see for yourself what happens…repeatedly. Dumbledore knows of two wizards who went off the rails in a big way due to his…less than desirable life with Muggles and he keeps repeating his mistakes. It's almost as if he wants history to keep repeating itself." With that said, Corvus left Filius to chew on that.

* * *

"Odd isn't it?" Padma said, as she read over the newspaper, talking to Harry who was closest to her, and who she spent a great deal of her time with, when she wasn't with her dorm mates. Honestly, you'd think it was something weird that she was something other than an extension of her twin sister. All because she hadn't ended up in Gryffindor with her. "Gringotts is the most secure building next to Hogwarts, it shouldn't have been possible…and the fact nothing was stolen even stranger!"

"Places like that are only as secure as their latest security," Harry said diplomatically, the vault number though, it was the one that Hagrid had emptied earlier that very same day. The 'you-know-what' in vault 'you-know-which' something for Dumbledore he'd said. Taking something super-secret from Gringotts with an eleven year old wasn't smart, he could have been the worst blabbermouth in the history of Hogwarts for all Hagrid knew.

Had Dumbledore wanted him there to see it? that didn't make much sense…but he would definitely slot it away as a possibility.

"Good point, but nobody has ever done it before," Padma gushed.

"There's a first for everything I suppose," Harry shrugged, "I'm sure the Goblins will find out how it happened and take steps to make sure it doesn't happen again." Rolling up the newspaper and dismissing the news, it wasn't worthy of his attention, his classes were.

"I guess," Padma said, less enthusiastically, the Ravenclaw in her desperate to know how it had been accomplished.

"Potter can I use your paper?" Terry Boot asked.

"Sure," Harry said, handing it over, noticing that Dumbledore was paying close attention to him once again. Was it just him or did he seem disappointed? He wasn't a Gryffindor, Dumbledore needed to get over it already. He shrunk down the package he'd received from Corvus. The same happened every week from the pureblood's more noticeably the Slytherin table, Draco more so than anyone else, his mother seemed to miss him immensely. It was usually sweets Draco received though, he couldn't eat many sweets, but Corvus had sent him a few books, magazines and a few sweets that didn't have much sugar.

"Thanks, Potter," Terry said, opening it up and beginning to avidly read it, the break-in was all anyone could seem to talk about. Well, except he could hear someone reciting information from Quidditch through the ages, Granger, her voice was recognizable now. She always had the need to be heard by everyone, or argue with them too.

"I'm going to head for the first class, I'll see you later," Harry said, grabbing his bag ready to head towards the Quidditch pitch where his first class for the day was going to be held. He noticed that the Muggle Studies class was already removed from his timetable, Professor Flitwick had moved fast, it was Sunday he'd spoken to him, and it was now Thursday the 12th of September. Three days had gone by, he didn't count this morning since there was an entire day left in Thursday and he probably had it corrected last night.

Nobody blinked, they were getting used to Harry leaving quite early.

They noticed he always left early for classes and they usually passed him on their way, usually running to get there in time.

Which wasn't the case today, as Harry was waiting patiently, sitting on the grass of the Quidditch pitch with an Ancient Runes book in his hand when his other classmates finally got there. Excitement bubbling within everyone, they couldn't wait to begin learning to ride a broomstick.

"Isn't that a difficult book?" Padma asked, joining him, Susan too.

"No, I like Ancient Runes," Harry commented, sliding a bookmark into the book and sliding it into his bag.

"But why read it now? We don't get Ancient Rune classes until third year," Susan commented, "You'll be too advanced by the time they start up and bored too."

"There's always more to learn," Harry shrugged, "Things about Ancient Runes are still being discovered from time to time."

"Is the book from Ravenclaw common room library?" Susan asked, aware and jealous of the fact that the Ravenclaw's have their own library.

"Yes, I'm avoiding the books that we might get in classes, but its difficult, since I'm assuming beginner Ancient Runes will be one of them and I've already read that one." Harry commented, and Corvus was helping him by giving him more…obscure books, but ones he'd understand of course, as a beginner.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? come on, hurry up!" was their introduction to Madam Hooch their flying instructor. "Everyone stand by a broomstick, hurry up!" stepping forward, they noticed she had short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk. Harry thought it was absolutely awesome.

There were thirty brooms laid out on the ground, one for each of them, the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws' stared a bit at their instructor before stepping towards a broomstick.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," Madam Hooch called, "And say, Up!"

And true to Corvus' word, they never went further than a few feet from the ground as for their first flying lesson.

* * *

Saturday as always, came around swiftly, and Harry made his usual plans to leave the grounds, keeping himself invisible so he could exit the grounds without being seen. He used different ways that Corvus had clued him in, so that he could avoid Dumbledore, who was incidentally and not so subtly waiting at the doors of Hogwarts for him to leave. As if he was going to be leaving through the main doors of Hogwarts, with the old man right there.

Corvus wasn't going to be there, but Harry had a plan…and if he had his way…it would go according to his specifications.

Upon leaving the wards of Hogwarts through the secret passageway, he used the portkey and arrived presently at Azkaban greeted as always by the guards. Who were clearly surprised that Corvus wasn't there, he always arrived first then waited for him.

"Mr. Potter…" the guard said, clearly dumbfounded, glancing at the time on his watch.

"Lord Lestrange won't be here today, I request Rodolphus Lestrange to be our Chaperone for this meeting," Harry commanded, using his best imitation of Corvus' voice when he didn't want his orders questioned. Also, when he would absolutely not take no for an answer.

"Wha…" the guard gaped at him, "That cant happen!" his protest indignant.

"Do you suppose I should discard one of the oldest and noblest rules of a Betrothal contract? I cannot visit my Betrothed alone, it is not done." Harry argued swiftly and with hysterics being calm and centred. "Each meeting requires a Chaperone, and I have named one I want. Now make it happen."

The guards shared a look clearly stuck on what to do, technically they supposed Potter had a point.

"We cannot risk visitors lives by allowing you to remain alone with two convicts, especially underage," the second guard said with more confidence than the first.

"If you think either one are a danger to me you're deluded they can barely stand let alone harm anyone." Harry said dryly, "I do not wish to delay my meeting any more than it already will be. Please see to it that Rodolphus Lestrange is escorted into the room, immediately." Standing tall for himself refusing to take no for an answer, he could do this. He hoped.

"We…uh," the second guard finally losing his voice, he might have been there longer, and older than the first guard, but apparently he couldn't find a way to argue how bad an idea it was.

"Am I or not supposed to have a Chaperone with me during my meetings with my Betrothed?" Harry decided simply.

"Yes Sir," the first guard said quietly.

"Am I or not allowed to pick my own Chaperone?" Harry added.

"Yes Sir," came again.

"Is it not proper for the Chaperone to be family?" Harry continued.

"Yes Sir," once more.

"Rodolphus and Rabastan are not a danger to anyone, they do not have wands, correct?"

"Yes," admitted the second – more confident – guard sounding like a scolded child, enduring a talking down – or up in Harry's case – from a boy.

"Then I don't see the problem," Harry stated, "Now are we going to continue this run around before I go to the Ministry regarding your inability to do your jobs or are you going to comply and make lives easier for all of us when you know I'm right?"

"Very well, I'll escort him up," the second guard grudgingly agreed, unable to believe he had been so thoroughly chastised by a child, he had grandchildren older than this boy. He put them all to shame that was for certain, he wasn't going to ever complain about their cheek again.

"Do you have…" the first guard begun to ask, only to have a box handed to him, which he took and begun to inspect everything including the two flagons of hot chocolate Harry had made himself at Hogwarts. He didn't check the contents of the hot chocolate or he would have realized there was a nutrition potion in it. Not that they would have forbidden it. It wasn't dangerous after all.

"Hey Rabastan," Harry said, as soon as the door was opened, allowing him entrance to the room, Rabastan was as always sitting with a cup of hot chocolate. This time it hadn't been touched, clearly he had decided to wait for Harry's. "I have a surprise for you today," he said, sounding very smug indeed. Removing the two flagons of hot chocolate and passing one as well as the box over to Rabastan, who immediately delved in for a bar of chocolate. None of his anxiety showing, he didn't have Corvus as a crutch, nor was Corvus there if Rabastan started to get a little too much for Harry. He was getting better but sometimes he just didn't know what to say.

"Which is?" Rabastan asked, as always sounding amused.

"Someone else is joining us," Harry said proudly. He knew how much Rabastan missed his brother, from both Rabastan and Corvus, who told him of all the times they got into mischief together. They had been close all their lives, there had been no animosity that Rodolphus was the heir and would be Lord of the Lestrange estate. They were closer than even twins some had speculated. He wanted to do this to make Corvus proud…to give him his sons even if only for an hour and Rabastan too. He'd helped him, he hadn't needed to, but it meant the world to Harry so he would do anything he could to help them however little it was.

"What have you done?" Rabastan asked, sitting up straighter alarmed by that statement. What was the eleven-year-old up to? Didn't he realize he had to keep this a secret?

"Charming," Harry muttered sarcastically, try to do something nice and he was accused of who knows what Rabastan was thinking. He knew it was more out of shock than anything else, plus Rodolphus would probably be the last person on a long possible list that Rabastan would think that will walk through the door.

The sound of the door clanging open immediately followed his words, allowing Harry to clearly see the look that graced Rabastan's face when his brother was shoved none to gently into the room. They didn't hurt him, not really, but they were just not particularly careful with their prisoner.

"Rolph," Rabastan whispered, staring at his brother with a mixture of awe, happiness, worry and sadness. Using the nickname for his brother he'd used as a child.

They sat him down quite roughly, looking as if they wanted to remain and protect Harry from the unscrupulous characters that the Lestrange's made. That was putting it quite lightly, they thought worse of them most days, but eventually with Harry giving them a glare they reluctantly departed.

Rodolphus looked much worse than his brother, only because Rabastan had been getting help in the aid of time away from the dementors, mental stimulation with the books, potions and of course time with his father. Rodolphus hadn't had any of that, and he was too far away from his brother to even have a conversation by means of shouting. Rabastan grabbed a hold of his brother, preventing him from toppling over, as he shook and shuddered still feeling the effects of the dementors.

"Here, drink this," Harry said "It isn't too hot," he added, as he made his way around the table and helped Rodolphus drink the hot chocolate, which was mixed with a nutrition potion. It was a sight to see, Rabastan was clutching to his brother tightly, as if hoping that his own body heat would help his brother somehow. It wasn't easy to get the…the only word that came to mind deluded, or mind addled, wizard to drink the hot chocolate. After practically forcing the brew upon the wizard for the first few swallows, it seemed to dawn upon Rodolphus what it was and he greedily begun to drink the contents of the flagon. It was warm, it was nice, after water and gruel…it was ambrosia to his taste buds.

Rabastan watched both his brother and Harry, surprised that he wasn't even mildly tense to being near them. Either one of them could snap his bony neck within seconds and there would be nothing anyone could do. Surprisingly even the thought of doing it turned his stomach. All he could see was those desperate green eyes he'd first been greeted with. Desperate to get away from the Muggle hell he'd been in for a decade. Realisation dawned on him, he was growing fond of Harry Potter, he wanted to feel angry with himself, disgruntled, but all he felt was acceptance. Harry had gone out of his way to get his brother in here, he wasn't sure how he'd accomplished it, but he'd done it.

"Here chocolate buttons, it's probably best for him right now," Harry said rummaging through the box once the hot chocolate was done. He was still very dazed, didn't seem at all aware of his surroundings, he wondered if ten minutes would even be enough to bring him round. Ripping open the package, he put it closer to Rabastan so he could help his brother eat them.

"How?" Rabastan cleared his throat, "How did you…" utterly bewildered, "Does my father know?" helping Rodolphus eat the chocolates, more accurately they just sat on his tongue and dissolved, they were just small chocolate buttons. It was almost like Harry had planned for all this. It made him feel very…fond of the boy. Or more accurately more fond.

"No, it's something I thought of last night before I came, I checked the books to make sure I was right, which I was of course." Harry said smugly, as he sat back in his seat, sighing softly, the weekend was definitely his downtime, he liked to remain in Ravenclaw tower as much as possible, or in the library which isn't as far to go for meals.

"Which is?" Rabastan asked, his brother begun to groan, eyes fluttering open, blearily taking everything in.

"Betrothed partners should always have Chaperones, with Corvus unable to come…they had no choice but to agree with my second choice." Harry said, "Strictly speaking I could pick Rodolphus as a Chaperone all the time, while your dad can be yours…" he trailed off, all strictly legal and proper.

Rabastan gaped, why hadn't he or his father thought of that? For the first time Harry Potter was making him feel like a complete and utter dunce. To add insult to injury he'd only been aware of the magical world for two months. Two months to his entire life, yes, one might as well have shoved salt in a gaping wound. The thought of getting to see his brother every week as well…it was more than he could have hoped for, even more so a few months ago before he was approached. Accepting the Betrothal was one of the best things that had happened to them. Gratitude effused him, even as he greedily took in his brother's appearance. He looked so old, so skeletal, withered and broken. Was that what he looked like now? They'd been young when they were brought in, he was twenty-one his brother only a few years older. Quite honestly, despite their hair colour, they had aged worse than their father. No wonder it was so difficult for his father to look at him…to look at them. He'd long ago resigned himself to never seeing his brother again, to only seeing his father once a year then never once he passed. This…this was more than he could have hoped for.

"Thank you," he said, he would deny until his dying breath that he had warbled those words.

Harry smiled, "You're welcome," finally feeling like he was able to replay him for everything they were doing for him.

And the spark kindled, ensuring a life long loyalty between the Potter and Lestrange families. Regardless of loyalties, separations and hardships. For the path for these two was going to be fraught with hardships, tribulation and danger.

* * *

And there we go! What did you think of this one? I was a bit iffy about the confrontation between Severus and Corvus since I'm not really used to Severus getting bested by anyone ;) hehe and I was utterly stupid to think for a second I could have the entire year fitted into a single chapter! OMG I'm only a 'fortnight' into Hogwarts! The next few chapters will make it go farther and farther along though! Will we see the hour between Rab/Rod/Harry? The Ministry with Corvus? What is he trying to do? Get rid of the dementors? Have their presence lessened or actually get his sons a trial already? I don't want them getting out of Azkaban too soon! Will Voldemort succeed in getting the stone? Or will he require Harry's aid? Will he allow him to live for handing it over with only requesting the promise he will help those loyal to him? Realize the loyalty he could have in Harry along with it? Will Corvus realize the presence of the Horcrux with the diary and Harry's reactions? or will it be Tom who realizes what's going on? Will we see Ron suddenly try to befriend Harry or are you happy without their presence? R&R please!


	15. Chapter 15

The Contract

Chapter 15

* * *

Rabastan was so bloody grateful he'd become a little stronger over the past two months, between the potions, the books, the exercise he was beginning to do – just a few push ups while he was able - and with his mind in a better shape he was coherent more frequently and able to keep his body in a little better shape than what had been the norm for the past decade. He probably wouldn't be able to beat even Harry at an arm wrestling contest, but for him, who had lain on his bed unable and unwilling to move…for the past decade it was good.

"I um…bought you a throw, its hand knitted but it has a warming charm in it, its also stitched with little runes, it isn't active or anything like that but I thought you'd like it." Harry said, "It's at the bottom of the box, I bought it next day delivery so I could bring it today." It was his first time using Owl Order at Hogwarts, but he wanted to get Rabastan something he'd like. Something useful, something that would help him. knowing how cold it was, when he'd seen it he'd known immediately that this was something to buy.

Rabastan didn't waste any time in pulling out the green throw, it was quite big, he wasn't sure how his hands hadn't brushed against it when he went for the chocolates. He did smile when he saw the colour, the stitching of the runes was even done in silver. Almost as if it had been made for him specially or by a fellow Slytherin. He wrapped it around his brothers shoulders the heat emanating from it was very welcoming, and it wasn't even around him. He would have even given it to his brother if there was even a chance he'd be allowed it. Unfortunately, the guards, just to be assholes, would take it from him. The only reason he got to keep his stuff, is because they were Betrothal gifts, and if they interfered they could face losing their jobs. They'd be too worried that his father would find out about it.

Regardless of how much of a disgrace the Lestrange name was…his father still held a lot of clout within the Ministry. Not as much as Dumbledore used to have, which prevented any real progress for those on the dark side. Maybe now that would all change, depending on who became the new head of the wizengamot and allowed the passing of laws.

"Thank you," Rabastan said, yet again, huddling impossibly closer to his brother, as all he did was give little noises of distress and confusion a little bit of consternation in his voice. Despite his general grumbling and misgivings, he did harbour a slight sadness that the blanket – no matter how much care went into maintaining it – would end up quite filthy just like him. Just like them. Which in the beginning had been utterly intolerable. He'd never been dirty a day in his life, another indignity he had been forced to endure.

Harry just gave a small smile before it fell away, he sort of got it really, relying on an eleven-year-old kid for anything was…slightly demeaning. Especially if you had spent the past decade hating said kid – which he was even if he didn't feel like one – blaming him for something he didn't have a part in. He rather hoped that Rabastan had changed his tune. "Do you still blame me for what happened that night?" he asked, 'blame me for your incarcerated status' went unsaid but most certainly heard. He wasn't sure if Rabastan had ever blamed him for it, but he'd rather clear the air and instead of allowing it to fester.

"No," Rabastan sighed, sounding extremely grudging now, damn the fact they'd sworn to be truthful with each other. "I never really did," which was true enough, he hadn't really believed that a one-year-old baby could possibly be responsible for the destruction of his Lord. He was pretty sure now it had something to do with some clause in the Slytherin line, that prevented heirs from killing one another. Or at the very least, attempts being grievously punished. Salazar Slytherin was cunning after all, and had the smartest friend around – Rowena Ravenclaw – they could have easily came up with something that would hold generation after generation.

Rodolphus groaned, "'o th' ell are you?" he managed to slur out, deeply confused as he begun to properly come around.

Rabastan smothered his amusement, he only wished he could see Rodolphus' face when he learned everything there was to know.

"Grad'ain little you'n a'nt you," Rodolphus managed to get out, assuming the boy had 'graduated a little young' squinting at the sight of the boy sitting across from him, badly trying to hold in his amusement. Which greatly pissed Rodolphus off, and he would have reacted if he'd been able to. He graduated awfully young if he was a lawyer. Only then did he began to realize not only was he uncommonly hot, but someone was touching him, without his permission! Jerking round, ready to raise hell on who thought they could touch him. He might be in prison but he was still Heir of the Lestrange family, and one day Lord…unless, unless his father had passed…his breathing hitched for two reasons, thinking his father had passed and because he knew that face, knew those eyes, but the body…bloody hell, he was staring at his brother for the first time in a decade. He looked awful, "yeh…Look like shit," Rodolphus commented, blinking blearily at his brother, almost wishing he couldn't see properly.

"Needing glasses old man?" Rabastan teased his brother, grinning when Rodolphus let out a bark of laughter.

"Is father gone?" Rodolphus whispered sobering completely, his heart thudding painfully against his emaciated ribcage, remaining stiff as a board waiting for an answer.

"No, he's not," it was Harry who spoke, with urgency and compassion. "He's very much alive and probably getting annoyed at the Ministry of magic in a Wizengamot meeting."

* * *

There were fifty-four people surrounding the circular table within the Wizengamot meeting hall, the wizengamot members themselves were all in their pristine plum robes that made them look just ghastly. The scribe, Minister for Magic and undersecretary were all in normal attires. They had all just voted in a their new Chief warlock of the Wizengamot, in order to replace Albus Dumbledore who had kept the position for a decade.

Half were upset with the shift – balance – in power and others were doing all they could to refrain from raising their wands in celebration. It was quite an eclectic group of people, and it would have been a strange sight if they weren't all used to it. Primarily the light side mourned the loss of the Headmaster, not truly understanding why he'd been ordered to step down. The neutrals didn't care one way or another, and the dark wizards and witches…well they would be celebrating tonight – yet again – in jubilation.

"I request a move to make a legislation," Corvus stood, not even giving them a chance for Tiberius Ogden a chance to thank his supporters for the honour bestowing upon him.

"Let him have his moment," a dumpy wizard with a large black moustache protested.

"Would you rather just celebrate for hours?" Corvus asked, "I have things that require my attention some time today," which was true enough, Harry needed to get his potions on time. If he didn't it could be potentially disastrous. Especially important were the pain relief draughts, because Harry did suffer from pain near constantly, not as bad as it used to be, but an unacceptable amount nonetheless.

"He's quite right," Lucius Malfoy proclaimed getting rid of a piece of imaginary lint on his robes. Normally he wouldn't dare be caught in such gaudy clothing's, but it was something he'd need to endure. If he wished to make any difference in the magical world, then needs a must. With Dumbledore's removal, he had succeeded in gaining himself a seat upon the wizengamot. His normal duties for the past many years he had been on the Council of magic and of course Hogwarts board of governors.

"Very well, Lord Lestrange," Lord Ogden declared, "Let us proceed…a celebration can be heralded after." Reclaiming his seat, nothing could spoil how he felt, not even impatient Lords, truthfully though, he couldn't wait to get home to inform his family, his wife, they were going to be so happy to hear this news. He'd never expected this, Dumbledore after all had never shown signs of slowing or stepping down.

"Good," Corvus declared, still smarting over the fact he was missing visiting his son this week, it would be impossible to get another date and time set up for what was left of this week. They would just say it was up to him to keep his appointment, and that legally it was his Betrothed that has to be there, not him. He wasn't going to rock the boat and risk anything jeopardising that.

"So what say you?" Lord Ogden asked officially, wondering what would be his first legislation and whether he would approve it or not.

* * *

It struck Rabastan just how much Harry had come to know their father, especially if he was aware of how much he loathed wizengamot meetings. It didn't always used to be that way. "He speaks the truth, Rod, he's fine, I saw him last week."

"Last week? It's been another year?" Rodolphus' brow wrinkled, his father's visit once a year was the only way of marking how long he'd been in this hellhole. Usually they both saw their father within a few days of each other, it was the only time the other could get news of their own sibling.

"No," Rabastan shook his head, how did he tell his brother that for months he had been getting reprieves while he suffered? It didn't seem very fair, but nothing was fair in Azkaban.

"I'm betrothed to your brother, which allows weekly visitation rights, Corvus and I come every week to see Rabastan," Harry explained, wondering how much of this explanation that Rodolphus would remember. How many times they'd need to tell him in order for him to truly understand. He seemed worse off than his brother…had Rabastan been that bad? Then again, Rodolphus had literally just been ripped from his cell, where he had endured the dementors presence near full time. The only time the dementors left was to let them eat for half an hour in the morning, lunch and dinner…and the food was just foul apparently. "Do you want a sandwich I made some roast beef?" considering how thin and emaciated they probably shouldn't get food like that. Should probably get things like porridge and that, but they still got fed, so he was hoping their stomach would rebel badly with food. Plus, who would want bland boring food when it was the only opportunity you had to eat something substantial? Hello…even he would eat better if he didn't know it would knock his health back potentially.

"Betrothed?" Rodolphus murmured, taking a few seconds for the familiar term to come to him, for him to understand its meaning. "Father is paying you I assume?" it was a good way to get visitation rights, he was surprised it had taken his father so long to think of something like that.

"No," Harry said, handing over the plastic wrapped sandwich, giving one to both Rodolphus and Rabastan. "I wanted out from under my family's control, and needed to be away from my magical guardian. This was one way to guarantee it, it's more of a quid pro quo really. We both get something out of it."

Rabastan listened and watched, finding himself amused by Harry's working around the truth of the matter. It seemed he didn't want to reveal his name quite yet. Not that he blamed the boy really, considering how he'd reacted upon hearing the term 'Potter' on its own. It had taken a while for him to warm up to the boy, and apparently Harry didn't realize how much his feelings had changed – which was probably a good thing really – since the question he asked earlier indicates the need for validation. Not wishing to be blamed for something he had no control over. He quickly scooped up the food and began to eat, he'd never say no to food, and Harry always said he made them himself, which was quite shocking since the food or drinks were always very good, he'd make a good chef.

It took Rodolphus an age to digest that information, as he shakily brought the food to his mouth. Stuffing the sandwich in as quickly as he could, screw manners, he was starving.

"You'll be sick if you eat that quickly," Harry said quietly, "There's more food in there, take your time." He understood the urge intimately, he'd done it so often himself and actually been sick. The need to eat as quickly as humanly possible in order to stop the Dursley's from taking the food or worse…finding out he'd eaten it in the first place. There was no pity on his face, only understanding.

"Which house do you belong to?" Rodolphus asked, his eyes narrowed in silent contemplation. Given how understanding he was to what he was going through…he believed he understood why the boy wanted out from his families control. "Who are your parents?" which family would actually abuse their heir? Unless, he was a spare, but the thought made his stomach curdle, normally no magical child was abused, but there was some exceptions, never too drastic. The spares were somewhat and sometimes treated with an afterthought. Something he still struggled with actually, after all he and his brother had always gotten along and their father had never once treated them differently.

"My parents are dead, it was really my magical guardian that was the main source of the problem," Harry replied, blank faced, giving absolutely nothing away. "Now it's no longer a problem." Being blunt and truthful without revealing much of anything.

Rabastan pursed his lips, quite frankly impressed, "Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?" how the hell had the hat put him in Ravenclaw.

"You know I am," Harry grinned, facing Rabastan – not that he had to move far – feeling himself relaxing farther, perhaps this wouldn't be too bad. He hadn't anticipated Rodolphus being aware enough to ask questions overly much…let alone finding out who he was. Not until next week at least so that Corvus could have his back against the brothers. "Your dad is helping though," a wistful sort of smile on his face.

Rodolphus' eyebrows rose as he stared at Harry perplexed, nobody liked their father. Okay, most people couldn't stand their father. He was too curt, too blunt, added with the Lestrange reputation…and actually his own – which was whispered with reverence in Death Eater circles – well to see a kid actually looking like he revered the ground he walked on was rather weird sight to see indeed. "What age are you?" how could an eight year old kid get into Azkaban to visit his brother? Was there not a legal loophole to prevent that? Now that his vision wasn't impaired he could actually see properly.

"I'm eleven," Harry replied honestly, which he was always being here, honesty was the stipulation at the contract they'd enacted. Rodolphus wasn't included in that contract though, which meant he could hurt him, lie through his teeth…and generally be very unpleasant and Harry didn't want to spoil this visit with any of that. "I've just started Hogwarts…"

Rodolphus stared at Harry in disbelief, giving the boy another once over, if he'd been all there, he would have perhaps recognized Harry for who he was. Although, truthfully, Harry was growing his hair out, which due to his good health, it was much nicer to touch and deal with. He didn't have that straw like bird nest he was used to dealing with, along with his health bettering so too it seemed was his hair and nails. He was noticing everything different about him, and of course enjoying his life for the first time in a decade. Plus, he liked to hide his scar, it didn't stop the gaping but it made it less annoying. Like he was getting the better of them by not allowing them to see what they obviously wanted to gawp at.

"Quid pro quo," Harry murmured, seeing the look on Rodolphus' face, telling him without words that his thoughts were most probably accurate.

"Why isn't father here?" Rodolphus asked after a few minutes of silence, surprisingly unstrained as the brothers ate as much as they possibly could for this duration. Rodolphus was already feeling the strain of having eaten more than he usually got in a week. He refused to stop though, he hadn't been full in a long, long time and the food was to die for. Although it might just be the fact he hadn't had anything decent in over a decade though. Who was he kidding? The House-elves had made divine food.

"He's at the Ministry of magic today," Rabastan explained, revealing yet again where their father was, starting to strain at holding his brother so long, but he didn't care, he'd endure that pain. A decade of not seeing his brother…he didn't want this hour to end at all. Knowing though, that Rodolphus would join them next week bolstered his spirit further. The Dementors would not get this feeling from him he determined – although really they would he knew that – he just didn't want to accept it. He would keep it tucked in his heart as long as humanly possible.

The feelings came back, fleeting as they were though, when the dementors left him alone, and that hadn't happened since he'd given up hope that the Dark Lord would get them out of there or ever been released from prison. He'd known from the beginning that he was in here for life, the courts and Crouch Senior had made that more than clear at their collective trial.

"Why?" Rodolphus asked blankly, unlike his brother he didn't think they'd ever regain their freedom.

A grim silence went well with the current surroundings, for it was just as bleak and desolate as the thought of the Lestrange brothers.

Harry got it, he honestly did, he was still getting over the fact he was free of the Dursley's and Dumbledore. Some days he woke up and was determined to believe it was a wonderful dream. Quite frankly if the brothers were released tomorrow they'd think it was a joke, they honestly believed they would be stuck here for life. After what they did though…were they a danger to society? Possibly, they had a hand in torturing someone…several someone's actually. A legal standpoint, even if they had a trial they'd still end up in Azkaban. The usage of the Cruciatus Curse was a one way ticket to Azkaban for life. Not just that, the other Unforgivables too. If he was to get them out…he would need to find another way.

He was reading everything he could as quickly as he could while intending to make Corvus proud and his test scores as high as possible. Hogwarts, Corvus had wrote, whether he enjoyed it or not was very important for his future. For what career he gained after the school would require high results indeed. Especially he wrote, if he intended to go into law or some such. That Harry was smart, and to prove to himself and the magical population he was more than just a title they'd given him, more than just the Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

"You want Dementors assigned only for certain hours in Azkaban prison," was cried out incredulously as the wizengamot members read through the missive.

"Yes," Corvus explained calmly and patiently, until he found out a way to get his sons released with their freedom assured, there was little to no point in getting them a trial. Yes, he'd tried for years to get them separate trials, but that had been just a desperate attempt of a despairing father. Now though…with Dumbledore removed and things moving in his favour, it wasn't a trial he wanted…no he wanted his son to walk out of that prison one day. If he had to leave them in there until he found a way to ensure that then so be it. He would make them as comfortable as he could in the meantime.

"We would have escape attempts on our hands! It's impossible to contemplate let alone enact!" another protest was raised.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but they are in the middle of the sea aren't they not?" Corvus asked, biting sarcasm unhidden. "Without a wand, and a way to escape they would die before they reached any shore. That was the entire point of building the fortress where it is." They weren't the first to build a prison surrounded by nothing but water, something he'd learned from Harry actually, there was a Muggle prison called Alcatraz that had been just as impregnable.

"The prisoners aren't kept healthy enough to enact any sort of escape attempt," Lucius also pointed out, "I doubt they would get as far as the cell block without any aid. They would be escaping alone, if they somehow managed to get free of their cell, because they won't be able to just _magically_ open the doors to the other cells." He drawled lazily, making them all out to be idiots without saying the words.

"It would require more guards! Aurors stationed in the island, do you know how difficult it is to get anyone to wish to guard that vile place?" Fudge protested most viciously.

Corvus listened to the argument surrounding him on all sides, a hidden feeling of hope brewing within him. They were arguing the point, and perhaps not in his favour…but they _were_ arguing it. They hadn't just said no, this was good, Merlin help him, Dumbledore wouldn't have even raised the issue, he would have just discarded it immediately. Just like he had done in the past, without informing any of the others as was his power as Chief Warlock. His hears prickled when he Fudge speak to Doge, now that just would not do.

"What is the whole purpose of Azkaban prison?" Corvus demanded, being heard over the noise, which quietened down considerably at his question.

"To get rid of the fifth of our society," Doge proclaimed but he was immediately ignored by Corvus who went for the bigger fish.

"To keep the general population safe!" Minister Fudge retorted immediately, refusing to even entertain the idea.

"And?" Corvus continued, watching as the others shifted in confusion, but remained silent, watching the show in front of them.

"To make convicts pay for their crimes," Fudge calmed considerably believing to have the upper hand.

"To do their time, yes, the ultimate goal being…" Corvus expectantly waited on Fudge answering, the man was an idiot, how he'd become the Minister he didn't know. He was far from the highest ranking Auror, or all that good at his job either. The ministry was going to hell in a handbasket really, electing Fudge as Minister. He hadn't lived up to a single one of his promises he'd made during his election process.

"That they do not reoffend," Fudge knew and realized he was walking into a trap, he just couldn't figure out how. The look on Corvus' face wasn't even remotely hidden.

"Oh?" Corvus asked a feigned look of surprise, "And just how often does that occur?"

"What?" Fudge's brows lowered as he stared in confusion, what on earth was Corvus trying to prove? Perhaps should have remained silent on the subject.

"How often do inmates of Azkaban prison get out and actually NOT reoffend?" Corvus drawled out, eyes gleaming with an undecipherable emotion.

"Proves they should all remain locked up," Doge murmured distastefully. Knowing Corvus was doing this to benefit his sons, the scum that they were. He had cared very much for Alice and Frank Longbottom, they'd been wonderful people and parents. They had not deserved their fate. It was disgusting that Lestrange could use his powers to better the life of scum while nothing could be done for the Longbottoms.

It took all of Corvus' power to remain seated and not fling himself at Doge like a hooligan. It wouldn't help his sons, he thought repeatedly, it would not help his sons.

* * *

"How are you feeling now?" Harry asked, he'd suggested eating some more chocolate earlier. He hadn't needed to be told twice, and he was glad he had bought double the amount with the way they were going through it today.

Rodolphus just nodded sort of grimly, apparently not much of a talker when it came to how he felt.

"Is…is there anything you want me to write your father?" Harry asked, "For next week?"

"Next week?" Rodolphus asked, once again lost, but that was nothing new, he'd felt lost for years…as for the conversation well, yes, he was still lost mostly regarding that. Only because he couldn't see a full clear picture, and that wasn't going to happen…not until he learned who his brother was betrothed to.

"The laws and regulations of a Betrothal contract, Corvus played both our chaperones, but I can use you…if you want?" as if that answer would be in any way negative.

Rodolphus' breath was caught, a little kindling of hope beginning to light within his very, very bleak soul.

"Of course, he will," Rabastan declared strongly, refusing to contemplate the opposite. Plus, Rodolphus wasn't really aware enough to give his consent or say no with a clear mind. Hell, he might be thinking he was just dreaming, some dreams he'd had were realistic enough to startle him when he found himself back in Azkaban again. "How did your flying lesson go?"

"Easy," Harry said.

"Did you enjoy it?" some did, some didn't, some refused to go near a broom again after the first lesson. His brother couldn't stand flying, while he himself rather enjoyed it. He'd even played on the Slytherin Quidditch team while he was at Hogwarts for three years.

"It was fun," Harry replied somewhat diplomatically, if not a little bit repetitive, up down, up down, maybe it would change when he actually got a chance to fly the broomstick. He understood the reason for the lessons being so restrictive to begin with. Flying was dangerous and with only one professor to over twenty-thirty students per class. Although a few of his classmates and his Dorm mate had complained about the late models and how slow they were. He summarised they'd already flew brooms, some had fascinating tales, probably exaggerated. Goldstein had claimed he'd had a close encounter with a Muggle helicopter, almost flew into the 'wings' which he assumed he meant the propellers. Since a helicopter didn't have wings, only aeroplanes did. Others chimed in claiming they'd been attacked by a flock of geese or seagulls. "There were a lot of…tall tales from the others though," his brow wrinkling as he spoke, giving way to the doubt he felt to the validity of the truth behind such claims.

Rabastan smirked, "Let me guess, nearly ramming into planes, paragliders and birds?" the stories couldn't change, not really, short of something else being invented by Muggles recently.

"Didn't hear about any paragliders," Harry said, that was a new one. "Your dad also made sure I wasn't having to take Muggle studies anymore, which gives me more time to self-study Ancient Runes." He didn't need to worry about using it to do his homework, at least not yet anyway.

"You shouldn't have had to take in the first place," Rabastan sneered, thinking of how incompetent Hogwarts was. He was a Muggle Raised wizard – essentially pureblood, Lily came from the Slytherin line after all, along with Potter. He didn't consider Harry to be a Half-Blood even though it was technically what he was due to the fact that the parents and grandparents were not Wizards.

Rodolphus having finished eating – he was so full he literally felt as though he could pop – just lay against his brother relishing in the human contact for the first time in a decade. He listened to them talk, the warmth of the throw somehow seeping into the core of him. He couldn't keep up with the majority of what was being said, he sort of felt a little fuzzy, a food coma coupled with being warm for the first time in a long time, it was little wonder he was feeling sleepy.

He refused to sleep though, and so forced himself to remain awake, he might not have heard everything he was able to cement one thing into his thoughts. Harry revered the ground his father walked on, he talked about him almost constantly during the hour with them. Always with a certain look in his eyes, as though he worshiped him and wanted to emulate him.

Of course, this was true, he just hadn't been there to see Harry fight for Rodolphus' admittance to the meeting room.

Corvus would be proud.

* * *

"I don't think we've seen a case where an ex-inmate of Azkaban prison didn't reoffend." Ogden confirmed, he would know he was in the right department. However, the others too would know, since they saw them again and again in court as they were arrested and placed in Azkaban for a variety of different crimes. Them becoming more and more…withdrawn, uncooperative and, well, immersed in growing insanity wrought by their time in prison.

"That's because it hasn't happened, even those found innocent of their original crimes inevitably end up behind bars," Corvus explained darkly hitting them where it would hurt, "Prison was meant to be a institution that rehabilitated the prisoners so that they learned their lesson and re-joined society. Since our society seems so…determined to follow the laws placed forth from the Muggle world…then we cannot pick and choose which laws we wish to enact and discard."

"Excuse me?" Ogden was somehow heard over the roused outcry that Lord Lestrange had enacted. "What did you just imply?" genuinely offended by what the wizard had just said to him.

Corvus arched a brow over that display, slightly taken aback, could it be true that they didn't know about this law? Or had it been hidden to prevent any betterment of the magical world? Even to those stuck within Azkaban prison? How many other laws and regulations had Dumbledore simply elected to ignore and allow the others in the wizengamot to remain unaware of. If Dumbledore had done so…then Fudge definitely had a hand in it. His cold dark eyes zoned in on the Minister, but to his utter bafflement he seemed just as interested in knowing as the rest of them. "Incompetent fool," he hissed under his breath, but he was heard by nearly everyone in the room. He would have blushed at his slip up if he had been capable of feeling embarrassed. As it stood, he definitely wasn't feeling anything remotely like embarrassment when it came to the Ministry.

"Again? Excuse me?" Ogden puffed up, like a prey trying to seem bigger and more intimidating to a predator.

"You do not know," Corvus realised, his thoughts were coming to an abrupt halt, he had been prepared to argue his case, tooth and nail not having to tell them what exactly the law entails. Thankfully though, he believed he'd brought the copy with him, opening the folder in front of him, shifting through the parchment until he found it three minutes later. He had brought it with him, thank Merlin for that, he'd rather not have to postpone the meeting while he retrieved it. Not that it would help matters, he wasn't going to get to see his son today anyway. A glance of the time confirmed this, the hour was nearly up, although he did want to make sure Rabastan had behaved and not scared Harry off. Oh, he knew his son well, crabby most of the time, understandable really. Harry was getting more used to their ways though and didn't offend easy. Considering how he'd grown up, he suspected Harry no longer let anything hurt him. Like water rolling off a Kelpie's back really.

"Speak up, Lord Lestrange, weren't you one who proclaimed you had things to do?" Ogden declared, worry warring with fear of what was about to be declared. He didn't want his time begun on the Wizengamot – as chief warlock – marred for anything. He had a feeling that this was a hopeless case. At the same time, showing his backbone against the likes of Lestrange and the older lines, without being disrespectful.

"The laws in the Muggle world are changing, five years ago the Human Rights Act was put into action," Corvus explained easily, he had read it multiple times since Gringotts had found it for him. Swiftly copying the documents, he watched as one floated to each person within the room, it was over ten pieces of parchment long, each six foot long, as were all legislations. "Which means Azkaban should be found inhospitable for the prisoners."

"I need time to read this and investigate!" Ogden declared, knowing they didn't have the time to sift through the entirety of this Human Rights Act today. He was quite furious that new laws had been passed in the muggle world and he had been unaware of it, that the wizengamot were unaware of it.

"I also have here, legislation declaring that life sentences in the Muggle world are anywhere between seventeen years to twenty-five years." Corvus added, understanding the need for time, even though he wished it wasn't so. This he'd had to dig deeper for, which he had done himself, after Harry's passing comment about the law in the magical world being 'different' from the Muggle one. The Human Rights Act had been easy enough since he knew the name of it, finding out about the sentencing hadn't been quite as easy. Life sentences weren't supposed to be an actual life sentence. "With the eligibility for parole," once again copying it and passing it over to each individual making sure they all received it. He wouldn't accept any excuses if they tried to say they didn't receive a copy from him.

Ogden used a hanky to wipe his forehead which had begun to spring with beads of sweat, as nerves begun to get the better of him. So much for a smooth transition to Chief Warlock, he'd be lucky if he got to see his family this week, he really needed to speak to the Minister as well, he should know these things. He had given Dumbledore way too much control and leeway, but surely he wouldn't have wilfully allowed such blatant lawbreaking to be done on his watch?

"I think this meeting should be postponed until further notice," Ogden declared, his heart sinking.

"I demand an emergency meeting, we need to uncover all these inconsistences," Corvus demanded, "How many other laws have been passed that we are woefully unaware of? We cannot let it continue." For the first time the wizengamot were in full agreement, all muttering that they should yes, even if it meant giving up their Sunday to have this sorted once and for all. He refused to miss another meeting with his sons so he prayed they wouldn't end up meeting on a Saturday again. "The goblins can do the work for us, the fee will be more than worth it, while we look at the inconsistences themselves." Knowing Dumbledore was to blame without any need to 'look' but the wizengamot – well half of them – would not believe him. He'd rather see the look on their faces when they worked it out themselves.

"Agreed," Ogden said strongly despite not feeling it, he couldn't go against everyone anyway, he had no desire to alienate them all on his first day of holding the position. "I shall have it written up and owls delivered by the end of the day." With a time and place, with everything else wiped off so that they had ample time to figure this mess they found themselves in. How Dumbledore could have missed all this was inconceivable. He would be looking for answers. Anyone that tried to stop him, well he would make sure they were no longer holding a job at the end of the day.

"Good," was muttered around the room, evidently pleased that matters were being taken into hand.

"Then I call this meeting to be adjourned," Ogden declared feeling stronger having the backing of the entire wizengamot. Regardless he still felt a little shaky, but he toughed up, this job wasn't an easy one and he'd be damned if he gave them any reason to withdraw their support. Dumbledore had been able to do it – failing as he may have been – surely he could do the same thing? He didn't have anywhere near as much as Dumbledore usually had on his plate with all his positions. Although he no longer seemed to want them having taken on less, presumably due to old age? Who knew why he'd stepped down, Cornelius wasn't sharing that information.

It wasn't about the unwillingness either, but the inability. Magic was a wonderful thing, but regretfully also quite annoying, everyone assuming Dumbledore had stepped down rather than being forced down by a boy he had so grievously wronged.

And Corvus seethed over it the most, so truly furious about it, but until the time came…he reluctantly conceded the need for silence. He would not stop going after the old fool until he had enough to see him arrested and his entire life work destroyed leaving him destitute. Dumbledore was no longer just an annoyance, this was personal to Corvus, and he would see it through no matter how long it took.

Corvus stood up, giving a sharp nod, inwardly relieved, replacing everything back into his folder, shrinking it down and vacating the room. He wasn't the only one swiftly leaving, Lucius was not far behind him, "How are things going?"

"Very well," Corvus replied as they walked along the hall.

"And how is he?" Lucius continued without naming names, portraits had ears and they liked to gossip, so forget about the walls. He still wasn't sure what to make of Corvus' desire to help Harry Potter. Although, nobody deserves what those foul Muggles had done to them. So talk about being entirely too conflicted for one's own good. He had nonetheless informed his son to have care while interacting with the boy – he'd been convinced the boy would be in Gryffindor and there was a natural enmity between those houses – but he'd been wrong. Then his wife had informed them of something he'd rather forgotten, or rather overlooked, something he should have remembered anyway due to Corvus' place in Harry's life.

"I won't know for sure until he returns for Yule," Corvus stated, and yes, Harry would be spending his Yule with him, with someone who cares.

"He desires to return to the manor for Yule?" Lucius asked, clearly surprised.

"Indeed," Corvus replied, lips twitching.

"You owl him often?" Lucius asked, arching a brow, it had only been two weeks and there was talk of Christmas?

"We speak every day," Corvus revealed, finding no reason to keep that a secret.

"Perhaps not every day, do not be surprised if you do not hear from him on All Hallows Eve," Lucius revealed sombrely. It wasn't an easy day for anyone on the Dark side, the had lost someone important to them all. Potter, too, had suffered loss, and whether he liked the boy or not, he sympathised.

Corvus merely arched a brow, evidently Lucius thought Harry was a crying abused waif that still desired his dead parents. Which just isn't the truth, he accepted their death, acknowledged it but had no useless desire to see them suddenly alive. The abuse he suffered probably snuffed those thoughts out. Along with being rescued, instead he had rescued himself. He wasn't sure about the revenge angle when it came to the Dark Lord though, but he very much doubted it. Harry only wished to thrive and live his life, after being supressed for so long. He could only hope that Harry didn't allow himself to be manipulated by his extended stay at Hogwarts. Giving a non-committal deciding not to let Lucius in on his suspicions, they did however, continue to converse quietly until they reached the Ministry atrium and parted ways through means of the Floo Network.

Despite the fact he had thought to immediately find out how it had gone, he didn't believe that Harry would write anything in the book until the evening. Coming and going from Ravenclaw tower wasn't something Harry could do, so he would more than likely remain as close to the great hall as possible in order to have his meals before returning to his Dorm. He had made sure he knew everything, grilling Harry for as much information as possible about his routine and regimen.

So, instead of checking the book, he set himself into getting through his own routine, getting the animals fed, brushing them, petting them, after getting them back inside of course. Then he cleaned up his office hours later and put everything in its place with a few flicks of his wand, he had left it in a rather haphazard mess earlier while making sure he had everything for the meeting.

Once he was positive it was done to his high standards, he nodded firmly, he was extremely pleased with how things had gone today. For the first time things were beginning to look up, he could scarcely believe how smoothly it had gone. Normally he had to fight tooth and nail to be heard. He frowned remembering Doge's words, eyes flashing with malice. He had already been tethering on the edge when it came to the old annoying fool. Especially after what Harry said about his presence around Privet Drive growing up, added to being Dumbledore's friend well, the puzzle was easily complete. The insult to his sons though…that would not stand at all. He wouldn't target Doge though, oh no, no, then he wouldn't suffer the way he wanted him to.

He ate a late supper brought to him by the House-elves, having informed them that he would prefer no dinner made this evening instead a hearty supper. He hated having missed the visit to his son, making a mental note to 'suggest' that any meetings not be held on Saturday, either that or get the day Harry visits changed to a Sunday, nothing except emergency meetings were ever held on a Sunday, and he would just avoid going to the meetings instead go to his son. He thought absently, as he ate the food in front of him, enjoying the hearty stew the House-elves had made for him. Having Harry there, the food had significantly changed, become more healthy, even for him. Who ate the same as Harry, just in much larger portions, just eating healthier and a better outlook on life he felt over decade younger.

He elected not to eat dessert, his impatience getting the better of him, dinner had been served over forty-five minutes ago in the Great Hall. Surely, Harry had already eaten – he couldn't eat big portions – and returned to his dorm for the evening by now? Calling for the House-elf to take his dessert away, he left the dinning room, and made his way to his bedroom, taking a quick shower to get the dirt off him that he'd amassed while taking care of the animals before settling into bed.

He regretted every single deviation from his day when he caught sight of the words written on the page.

 _Well, I sort of did something today…I wasn't sure it would work so I didn't say anything last night. Without you there I thought to demand Rodolphus as my chaperone. Being that it wasn't 'proper' for me and Rabastan to be on our own. Which is true enough I suppose, they had no choice but to cede to my demands. We can make it so that you are Rabastan's and Rodolphus is my chaperone…it means you'll get to see them both._

 _Every single week._

 _Rodolphus was a little bit fuzzy, he kept up with us when we spoke sometimes, I didn't tell him who I was. I think that amused Rab a lot! He kept smirking every time I spoke about anything regarding my personal information like why I was Betrothed. I think you'll need to repeat everything we've said next week though._

 _I hate that horrible place. I hope all went well at the Ministry of Magic today._

Corvus re-read the words three times after his brain came back online after he read 'Rodolphus being my chaperone' he could have cursed up a storm if he hadn't been so damn shocked to his very core. It hadn't dawned on him at all that he could have used Rodolphus as a chaperone. Sliding out of bed, the lights flaring adding more light to the room and not just from the blazing fireplace, he grabbed the appropriate book and read hastily over the information, page after page was shifted aside until he got to the information he wanted.

Read and re-reading the entire chapter on regulations despite knowing it mostly by heart.

It was true. He could use both of them and there was nothing anyone could do.

Somewhat, someway, Harry had once again surprised him.

 _You, my boy, are my miracle,_ wrote Corvus reverentially. _Thank you._ His boys, he was going to see both his boys next week. His eyes watered a little, the thanks was inadequate but honestly…he could think of nothing he could say that was worthy of it. "Miracle indeed," he said out loud.

* * *

There we go! An emotional Corvus :) So will the next chapter jump to All Hallows Eve? Or perhaps Yule? Will Harry end up injured simply by being in the wrong place and the wrong time with the Troll? Will a lot of them end up injured due to Dumbledore's actions calling them into question? Or will Hermione be injured as is canon? Will Harry be able to return for Yule or will Dumbledore use every trick in the book to try and force Harry to stay? Meddling from behind of course...will Harry look upon the mirror after being spelled to go to it? What will he see? his parents? him married to Rabastan and having Corvus as a father-in-law? Will that kickstart Harry truly beginning to try and help them more? Will Harry get them out of Azkaban legally? Making them out to be innocent bystanders that was wrongly convicted? Or will it be a rocky road for them with having to remain out of public scrutiny while they recover? preventing any real courting being done :P I'm still so conflicted on when to have Rabastan and Rodolphus released, when Harry's fourteen or fifteen...whether to have Bellatrix utterly crazy or actually a little maternal and the 'craziness' just an act she put on to deter the male Death Eaters from trying anything as she was the only female amongst them? It would be weird having Bellatrix in it without the craziness though lol


	16. Chapter 16

The Contract

Chapter 16

* * *

For the entire week after reading Corvus' words, Harry had been floating through life. Nothing, absolutely nothing could bring him down. Although he did feel a little bad for declining Hagrid's offer of tea for a second time. It was no fault of Hagrid's own, Harry just didn't have the energy to make his way down there after school. That time was solely for 'decompressing', Corvus' words not his, although it was clear Corvus did not approve of Hagrid like at all, he'd gone to school with him apparently, and found him to be utterly idiotic, a danger to society with the creatures he kept and anyone who spent any time with him their IQ would decline rapidly. That was a polite way of thinking of what Corvus actually said. Corvus' hadn't actually told him not to talk to Hagrid, just informed him to have care when speaking to the half-giant, that number one, he was very much in Dumbledore's camp, and he couldn't keep a secret if he tried. So, take what he said with a grain of salt, or assume it was meant to be overheard. He'd stopped his tirade when he realized Harry had no intentions – or the ability – to go down to Hagrid's hut.

"Hey, you going to the library? They're having a little mini-tournament in Rune dominoes." Harry's only roommate questioned, well aware that Harry absolutely loved playing Rune Dominoes. Terry Boot quickly gathered everything he would need for the day, which wasn't much, it was the weekend after all. "Unless, you're going to disappear on us again?" they had noticed Harry was curiously absent for hours on a Saturday. He was pretty predicable, he spent most of his time in Ravenclaw common room or the library like most other Ravenclaws.

"Mini-tournament?" Harry perked up at that, "Sounds fun!" completely ignoring his other statement. He was allowed to do whatever he wanted, he didn't need to answer to anyone let alone his roommate. It wasn't as if he was breaking school rules after all, no, he was doing everything correctly.

"Yeah, if you say so," Terry snorted, he couldn't stand Rune Dominoes, plus nobody under thirteen usually played that game. Anyone that did was very smart and had rudimentary understanding of runes.

Harry rolled his eyes, it was still early, he wasn't due to leave for a few more hours yet.

"I'll see you later," Terry added once more before he left the room, the door slightly ajar as he exited eager to get down to breakfast then to the Quidditch pitch.

Harry slid out the box from the bedside cabinet, and opened it, as always he found the mornings worth of potions he had to take. Corvus was already awake and had put them all in place. With a resigned sigh, he shrugged his shoulders, he begun to take the potions, swallowing them down without grimacing. Yes, they tasted foul, yes, he couldn't wait until he no longer had to take them, but he'd rather take them than…well the future the healer had envisioned, which summarily didn't have him in it. Once each was taken, he corked them and placed the empty vials back inside. When he came back up he'd find the vials gone and new ones in place. They always lay heavily in his stomach though, after taking them, but he never regurgitated them back up.

Closing the box back up, he slid it back into the drawer and closed it. His brow furrowing, conflicted on what to do, play Rune Dominoes or go to the kitchen and make some things for both Rabastan and Rodolphus. Well, there were two hours, he could play for a while then go to the kitchen. The mini-tournament surely wasn't all that big. Especially if it was being played in the library, there was no way Madam Pince would endure it. She didn't tolerate noise or rowdiness from anyone, not even the Ravenclaws who were frequent visitors.

With his mind made up, Harry scrambled out of bed, and got dressed in his normal attires when he wasn't in his school uniform. A lot of his weekend he spent with the Slytherins and they too dressed similarly. So, he didn't feel too out of place. They unlike everyone else actually knew where he was going on Saturdays, and they always conveniently had some chocolate on them that they decided they were 'finished' with to offer him. As if he didn't have his own chocolate, which he did, he bought a little bar for himself when he was practically bulk buying Rabastan's stash every week. Whoever put his delivery into boxes must think he was going to become a fat pig like Dudley. Harry shuddered at the mere thought, and he vowed never to let that happen.

He knew he would have to go for breakfast first though, instead of heading straight for the library. It had been drummed into him never to miss any meals and that consuming the potions required something to eat afterwards. So, despite the childish urge to just go the library and have fun, especially when he wasn't all that hungry, he went to breakfast.

He hadn't lied to Corvus and he wasn't about to start now, he would ask to make sure he had eaten today when they got to Azkaban. Like he did every week just to make sure he was sticking to his regimen. He was so excited to see Corvus, just remembering his words last week infused him with warmth and happiness. Almost to the point of giddiness. Feelings that were entirely foreign to him months ago were becoming all too familiar now.

"Harry! Wait up! We'll come with you!" Patil called out, as the girls bound from their own dormitories, seeing Harry just about to vacate the common room.

"Only if you're ready to leave now, I want to go to the mini-tournament they're having in the library," Harry called out, his voice steady and calm, never once raised. Corvus said it was uncouth to raise ones voice, whether you were angry or not.

"What mini-tournament?" asked Marietta from behind Sue Li and Padma Patil.

"Rune Dominoes," Harry calmly explained, knowing that they wouldn't want to play. Nobody in his year really did, despite coming from Pureblood families. The only ones who actually knew the game and could play were Padma and Terry and they didn't like the game. They preferred playing exploding snap and that marble game…the name was escaping him at the moment. Ah, Gobstones in fact they had tried out to join the Hogwarts Gobstone team but didn't win a place.

"Rather you than me," Sue exclaimed, as they approached Harry, who kept the door open for them to get out, "That game is so difficult," Harry closed the door, ensuring it was properly shut before beginning to walk down to the Great Hall with his fellow classmates.

"Won't get any less difficult if you don't try to play," Harry pointed out, "It's a bit like Chess that way," and chess had been difficult for him to begin with. It required thinking ahead, to begin with the pain had prevented that, but with careful coaching from Corvus he liked to think he played well for someone with only a few months education in the game. He had yet to win a game though, but it was fun trying, he was rather competitive he was beginning to realize.

"Where is everyone else?" Marietta questioned, "I swear Terry was just in the common room…"

Harry's lips pressed together, Marietta did not have permission to use Terry's first name, nor his come to that – only Padma did – but she continued to disgrace herself by using them constantly with all the lower years and even the ones higher than her. He had assumed she was a Muggle born – he did not have anything against them – due to her ignorance on the subject, only to be surprised when he learned she was in fact a pureblood. Which gave the appearance of her mocking all their traditions, which he was annoyed at. He wasn't friends with Marietta and anyone who heard her calling for him by his given name would think so. "They've gone down to see the Ravenclaw Quidditch team practice," Harry eventually stated, as they begun to go downstairs, Harry slower than the others, but they kept the pace more happy to chat than rush anywhere.

Especially seeing as it was the weekend.

"Before breakfast?" Marietta gaped, "That's just stupid," scowling in exasperation, honestly, she didn't understand why anyone liked Quidditch. It was violent and a complete and utter waste of time. Time spend better on education, she was surprised any Ravenclaw would elect to join.

"I'm sure they ate before going to the pitch," Padma said wryly, rolling her eyes unseen by Marietta, who was actually older than them. She was best friends with Cho Chang but they'd had a very, very public falling out yesterday, hence why they suddenly had a shadow with them today. With her being older, none of them wanted to tell her to go away.

Harry suppressed a grin, when Marietta just rolled her eyes again not seeing the sarcasm for what it was. For someone in Ravenclaw she was…not the brightest Lumos in a wand. In fact, he'd heard she was in the lowest percentile in Ravenclaw but hardly the worst student to wander Hogwarts walls.

"Oh, did you get your Defence homework done?" Padma asked, they never waited to the weekend to get their homework complete. They normally did it the very same day it was given out unless they had other extracurricular activities that got in the way.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "How about you?"

"Yeah, but I still need to write another paragraph at least," Padma answered, "Just to push it past the length required." Which was difficult she couldn't think of anything else to write, so she was going to re-read everything then try, if not she would just restart her homework and do it all over again.

"Hurry up, I'm getting hungry," Marietta grumbled out, slightly farther ahead of them, getting impatient.

"Go ahead of us," Sue retorted immediately, unimpressed, everyone knew Harry was a slow walker, that he'd been sick just before Hogwarts started up. He hadn't told them exactly what had been wrong, but they didn't need to be geniuses to see that he'd lost weight and had evidently been really sick. "We'll go at our own pace," stepping right next to Harry in a show of solitary.

Marietta huffed out her displeasure before stomping off, already making plans to apologise to Cho. She knew Cho wouldn't do it, so it left it up to her. Plus, none of the others would talk to her if she was on the outs with Cho which was unfair. They had actually been her friends first, she'd known them longer.

"Thank goodness for that," Sue whispered in relief, "I don't know who's worse, her or Cho," the girls were menaces and bullies.

"Definitely Cho," Harry declared, "Especially with her stuck up nose, I'm surprised she isn't constantly tripping up!"

Sue, Harry and Padma burst out into hysterical laughter as they made their way down another level.

* * *

The buzzing of Corvus' alarm clock begin to extract Corvus from a very pleasant sleep. Stretching out, ignoring the creaking of his old bones, for his age he was in fantastic shape if he didn't say so himself. Now, why was the alarm on? He had no reason to be up, he grumbled still half a sleep, only for his eyes to open wide, it was Saturday, Saturday was the only day he had alarms going unless he had early meetings within the Wizengamot. His sons, he was going to get to see his sons today, both with privacy for the first time.

Heart pounding, Corvus all but leapt from his bed, excitement and apprehension getting the better of him. Harry had said he was very groggy, but considering he'd applied to have Rodolphus as chaperone, he should be pulled from his cell an hour before their meeting, just like Rabastan was, hopefully that would make him a little more clear headed.

The weekend for Corvus had not come soon enough, an entire week, seven days, 168 hours. Fortunately, he had kept himself busy, extremely so, between reading information and writing out pieces of legislation. When he wasn't talking to Harry that was, he always replied, he wanted Harry to know he was important that he was worthy, after the abuse he suffered it was vital he understood these things.

He hastily got dressed, but made sure he was dressed impeccably all the same. He never ventured outside unless he was in a suitable attire worthy of the Lestrange name. He wondered if Harry had received his gift yet, and what he thought of it. Shaking off his wayward thoughts, he exited his bedroom and made a beeline for breakfast, there was no rush, he had forty-five minutes before he needed to be at Azkaban. _His sons_. He was going to see his sons. Part of him could still hardly believe that Harry had come up with a solution that was so blatantly clear that he felt like smacking himself for not thinking of it.

Yes, Harry was smart, and each day he proved it beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Some of the things Harry actually said, he'd gone and repeated at the Wizengamot meeting. He was very articulate for an eleven-year-old boy, but he suspected it was due to the fact he'd never had any friends. Thus he wasn't familiar with the lingo. Only hearing teachers and those despicable muggles talking to him or strangers he passed in the street or those on the play – television he thought Harry called it – screens. Harry had tried to get him to understand but Muggle things were just so alien.

In fact, Harry and he had gotten into quite a lengthy debate about the Human Rights Law. Interpretation what it could mean, in what ways it could be utilised. How best to argue the fact to ensure it was used, and by Merlin, the boy was brilliant for his age. Quite frankly, Harry should most definitely go into law, and become a lawyer. If he was that good at eleven, he honestly didn't want to be on the wrong side of him when he was older. It was obvious though that he was more familiar with Muggle laws than Magical. Not that Corvus would ever deride him for it, after all it was due to that, that Corvus was making the strides he was at the moment.

Oh, he knew he would have to go slowly, ease them into it, but even if he could only get the dementors presence reduced this year he would consider it a win. Not that there was much time left of the year, September was almost done as it trickled closer into October. Hell, his legislations might not come into effect for a while yet. Reducing the Dementors did indeed mean more guards within Azkaban prison. Understandably, there wasn't a large group volunteering, after all who would desire to be on that bleak island day in and day out? The pay definitely more than made up for it, for those desperate enough.

This would work. He would make sure of it. Merlin help anyone who got in his way.

"Master's breakfast," came the voice of his House-elf bringing Corvus out of his musings, giving a curt nod, he sat down at his breakfast table ready to eat. As he did so, he mused on how best to have Rodolphus informed of everything. If he was anything like Rabastan…it could have the potential to be a rather tense meeting.

Which was something he didn't want, he wanted Harry to like his sons, like him, not just to extend the contract in four years…but he wanted everyone he cared so deeply about to get along. Yes, he cared about Harry just as much as he did his sons, the boy had wormed his way into his heart, and it wasn't something easily done. For what Harry had done for him…it was no less deserved really. Harry was a brilliant, bright, insightful lad who deserved all the care in the world and Corvus was determined to see it provided.

Quite frankly, Severus' question bore a striking reality if Harry had not received any aid. 'You don't suspect he might turn evil' yes, if he'd let that hatred turn him completely, remaining stuck under Dumbledore's control, Harry could very well have become a truly twisted soul. Remaining with the Dursley's with Dumbledore controlling everything including his fortune, future and seats…with there being absolutely nothing he could do. Hatred and rage would have twisted him, with no goal in mind other than making them pay. At least the Dark Lord had goals to see through from a young age. Perhaps, the goals Harry had now would have helped, but whether those goals would have aspired while under Dumbledore's thumb or not…well, one would truly not know.

No, he wouldn't think on it any longer, for it would not become a reality, he would ensure it. He would keep Harry anchored himself if he must. Dark he could handle, and if Harry became dark then very well, he did not mind at all. Evil or light made him shudder, both were extremely unappealing, he wasn't sure which one he'd prefer at the end of the day.

A quiet chime had him glancing at the time, abandoning the remnants of his breakfast, he stood. It was time for him to depart for Azkaban. Harry would be making his way there in a few minutes, and he was always there first to ensure Harry's safety and wellbeing. Well, except for last week of course, but unfortunately, it had been unavoidable.

Both were unequivocally important to him, getting measures put in place at Azkaban and seeing his son – sons now – both intermingled in a way. Especially since he knew he would have to take his time and think of something that would ensure his sons freedom before the trial was given. He'd rather have the laws changed before trial of their own was enacted. That way…it wouldn't be a life sentence they'd receive without the chance of freedom in the end. That's only if he couldn't come up with a way to ensure their freedom before.

Pressing the Portkey around his neck – which only activated on a Saturday of course – and murmured the password. The naval yanking sensation no longer bothered him. He had been using Portkey's since childhood, and before long he would himself standing in front of the guards of Azkaban prison. Neither were particularly surprised to see him. Although the older wizard looked particularly petulant today and he idly wondered if Harry had anything to do with it.

"Good morning," Corvus said blankly, giving both a curt nod, nobody could say he wasn't at the very least civil. Plus, one never knew when being civil to someone could come in handy in the course of ones life.

"Lord Lestrange," they too nodded and murmured their greetings, as always rather sullen in appearance, but working on the island…it was hardly surprising that they weren't shall we say happy?

Corvus had to refrain from allowing the sour look to appear on his face, he loathed Azkaban to the depth of his soul. He had always thought it was a good deterrent, to stop wizards and witches running amok or rather getting caught. That it was necessary, due to the power they had to ensure there was something so terrifying that nobody wished to do anything so evil as to end up in prison for life. He'd been a naïve little fool back then. A naïve underage little fool at that, he knew better now. There was ways to punish someone without destroying who they were. All they hoped to become.

As always, he wasn't ever there alone long before another presence appeared in a whirlwind. Harry remained standing, not even looking slightly dizzy. Corvus' eyes light up with pride, he had come a long way, he was gratified by the progress. "Harry," Corvus said, his lips twitching just so, in a show of pride that only the child could see.

"Corvus!" Harry said, his voice cheerful and sounding so young, when he first met he hadn't just stank of desperation but had sounded it. Then suspicious then wary but it seemed with his guards down, ironic given where they were, he sounded every bit the eleven-year-old he was. His eyes though, his eyes revealed an old soul, a boy forced to become a man before his time.

"Hi," his tune changed when speaking to the guards, professional, without any emotion as he passed the large box still in his hands despite the portkey he'd just taken. He'd become quite a pro at it. Waiting patiently for them to declare the contents of the box free to take in. Upon seeing the pillow the guard gave him an odd look but Harry just stared back expectantly and unrepentantly.

"Good morning," the younger guard said, while the older one checked everything thoroughly.

"Morning," the second guard said almost grudgingly, before passing the box back with a grunt, everything was clear. Honestly, he wasn't sure how Harry Potter of all people could aid the Lestrange's in giving them anything. His cell had throws, books and boxes filled with items all the time normally food. Rabastan no longer needed escorted bodily towards the room. He walked on his own free will, now pillows, it wasn't a day spa and quite frankly out of all people the Lestrange's didn't deserve it. Admittedly, there were worse prisoners. It wasn't the fact the Lestrange's were getting things that truly bothered him though, it was the fact that it was the Harry Potter that was doing it.

"Thank you," comments like that did not help, Harry Potter was always unfailingly polite, even when demanding something.

A curt nod was all he received in reply, after all they weren't here to converse with him. What or rather who they wanted lay behind the closed door to his right, upon opening it, he allowed them entrance to the room which allowed privacy, the silencing spells around it prevented them from hearing anything from within.

The second the door was closed and Corvus was no longer observed, he all but leapt at his eldest son. Grabbing him in what could only be described by Harry as a bear hug. It was desperate, loving and one of a man who hadn't seen his son in a long time. All of which was very true, Harry watched the scene in front of him with a fond smile on his face. Before ambling towards his seat, sliding into it, and placing the box onto the table.

"Father," was murmured quietly but desperately from Rodolphus as he returned the hug. Eyes tightly closed, relishing in the contact and warmth that was so absent in his life.

"I've got you," Corvus murmured repeatedly, it wasn't easy to keep a fully grown wizard up, even if he was underweight, but Corvus did not care. It was worth any muscle strain in the world, how he wished he could get them out of this damn prison, but baby steps, he'd accomplish his goals. "I've got you."

Easing his head back to stare at his son, he looked a little more coherent this time. He didn't doubt Harry's word at all, but he'd been taken from his cell without being allowed to come out of the mental torture and anguish the Dementors caused. This time he had, and it was evidently enough to make him a little more aware today.

"It's been another year?" Rodolphus murmured, "How is Rabastan here? What's going on?"

Rabastan's face became grim, evidently his brother did not remember last weeks meeting at all. Those were the questions he'd asked last time. At least he wouldn't be under the belief that they had lost their father seeing as he was right in front of them he consoled himself at the insight of his brothers mental state.

"No, Rodolphus, do you not remember last week?" Corvus informed him quietly, as he eased him back into his seat. Gripping Rabastan's hand tightly, giving him some form of comfort as well. "You spent an hour with Rabastan," but the incomprehensible look on Rodolphus' face indicated he didn't remember even a glimpse of it.

"The betrothal contract," Harry pipped in, "You're going to be my chaperone so you can see both your brother and father every week."

That seemed to spark something in Rodolphus, as awareness and realization crept forth.

They gave him the time he needed to remember, as Rabastan as always greedily took chocolate from the box. It was always one of the first things he took, "No hot chocolate?" he refused to believe he was pouting, but considering the smothered look of amusement on Harry's face…he probably was.

"It's in there," Harry said, unable to stop himself grinning like a loon, "I found a spell to stop it spilling!" ever the Ravenclaw, had practiced dozens of times too. Very pleased and close to preening that Rabastan liked his hot chocolate enough to ask for it. They Dursley's ate the food he prepared and cooked but never gave him the time of day or showed any signs that they were pleased with him. Heaven forbid. Not that this was what Rabastan was doing but it was close enough to make Harry feel accomplished and happy. Even here in Azkaban prison where happiness was difficult to find.

"How were your classes this week?" Rabastan asked as he rummaged around in the box, almost drooling over the prospect of Harry's Hot Chocolate. He wasn't sure what he put in it, but it was delicious, it helped even hours after going back to his cell before the effects of the dementors managed to creep back in.

"Who the hell are you?" Rodolphus demanded, or tired, his voice was much too weak and hoarse to have the intended impact.

"You don't remember?" Harry said with an innocent look on his face.

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes, "You didn't say who you were," he declared, shifting slightly, despite being sitting down, he ached so much that it was almost blindingly painful. He jumped when a flagon of Hot Chocolate was placed in front of him, the noise startling him. it shouldn't have, Azkaban was so noisy, the screaming, the banging, the yelling, you knew they had given up when they went quiet…quietness wasn't a good thing on the island.

Quietness meant giving into the madness that permeated the air.

"That's good, you're remembering, it means you're mind hasn't been affected by what the Dementors are doing long term… _yet_." Harry said, with a sympathetic – but not pitying – look on his face. "I read a medical book on the effects the Dementors can have, especially on the mind…it's rather daunting and disgusting just how much information they have. It's like people have watched the suffering and madness of others just to write about it."

"You did?" Corvus asked, not sure whether he was stunned or not, "You're thirst for knowledge, truly knows no bounds." He was going to have a very eclectic taste in books when he's older that's for damn certain. He narrowed his eyes even further, "What are you planning?" his cunning was the only thing that outshone his thirst for knowledge. Oh, he'd only seen bits and pieces of it naturally, since it took a long time for Harry to truly come out of his shell and trust him. What he had seen was spectacularly good, he didn't do it for his own amusement, he did it for his protection, his survival. How on earth did Harry understand half the words that was bound to be in the book? How high was his IQ? Just how smart was he?

"Nothing," Harry declared, " _Yet_ ," he mumbled, but he was of course, heard by the three Lestrange's in the quietness of the room.

Rabastan just laughed a little, shaking his head, the boy was quite stubborn really. More so than he or even Rodolphus had been at that age. Given the differences in the upbringing…well, he couldn't say he was entirely surprised. He'd always thought abuse made the recipients terrified, scared of their own shadow, malleable, eager to trust, desiring someone to be kind to them for the first time in their lives. He'd been more than proven wrong with his wonderful betrothed, as temporary as the arrangement was.

"Who are you?" Rodolphus actually _groused_ , groused! As the Heir – one day Lord – to the Lestrange family such actions were seen as plebeian and impatient. He hadn't groused since he was in school, and surrounded by his friends only in private. Where it was acceptable, although here he was with family was acceptable too.

"I reckon the old man needs glasses," Rabastan teased, once again, at his brothers expense. Admittedly he hadn't initially recognized Harry but his head had been down. he'd heard his name before he actually saw him, which might have affected how he saw the boy. Perhaps someone who didn't know who he was wouldn't see Potter overly much.

"Shut it!" Rodolphus managed to get out, an impressive scowl on his face.

"You shut it," Rabastan just had to get the last word in.

"No, you," Rodolphus added, a tight smile temporarily appearing on his face at the old argument they'd had as children rearing to the fore. Merlin help him, he'd missed his family so, so much.

Corvus watched his sons bicker back and forth playfully, voices hoarse, eyes gleaming with not quite bubbling happiness but contentment. Corvus wanted to close his eyes and just cast his mind back to better times with these noises were made as well. He didn't close his eyes, just relishing in the fact he was actually seeing both his sons together for the first time in a decade.

Corvus paused when he caught sight of Harry's face, Merlin help him, he looked completely shattered. It was obvious that Harry was happy for them, but he was obviously dwelling on what he did not have. A little bit of jealousy was there with an encompassing sadness that being alone could accomplish. He should know, he'd felt it for nearing a decade before this boy in question had entered his life and given him a renewed sense of purpose, in more than one way. Raising Harry, giving him ways to fight for his sons – without realizing it at the time but still doing it nonetheless – thank merlin for Harry's understanding of the Muggle justice system.

Unable to help himself, Corvus who was sitting next to him, brought the boy into a hug. Giving him the reassurances that he wasn't alone, there was no need to verbalise the words, the understanding was there so clearly in the possessive way Corvus hugged him.

Rodolphus, when he noticed, let out a sound close to that of a dying whale, causing Rabastan to snort in amusement. Oh, he knew what had caught Rodolphus' attention, their father wasn't one for giving physical contact to others. Especially ones that weren't close family, the most he accepted was the occasional pat on the back – both giving and receiving – and handshaking. It let Rodolphus know just how his father felt for this boy without any words or discussion necessary.

Rodolphus swallowed thickly, staring into his fathers' eyes before nodding once, slowly, grimly, understandingly. He was pleased that his father had someone who cared about him and him caring in turn. He just sincerely hoped his father wasn't about to make the kid the heir or some shit, but no, his father wouldn't be so easily manipulated by anyone especially not a kid. Although, the way things were going, it wasn't as if the fortune would ever be his or theirs. He'd be getting money for the betrothal contract anyway, hopefully that would be enough.

He knew how greed could get the better of anyone though…and Rodolphus begun to worry as each scenario played out in front of him. The thought of losing his father or worse…his father homeless and penniless because of manipulation caused his heart to pound dangerously. "Who is he?" he demanded of his father, which house did he belong to? Was it one of those houses that had all but sunk into obscurity without a few galleons to rub together?

Corvus frowned at the barely concealed panic and fear in his sons' eyes, now what on earth could be causing that? There were too many things that could be running through his sons mind right now for Corvus to dare be able to pinpoint the true worry and fear. "Rodolphus, what is going through your mind?" Corvus murmured carefully, the desire to help his son so strong.

Rabastan pressed their shoulders together, he knew how disorientating it was in the beginning. Especially with the re-emergence of emotions. Azkaban took them away from you, but contact from the outside world, time away from the dementors and proper food…well it allowed you to come back to yourself. Emotions came back, after not experiencing much of anything for nearing a decade well it was confusing sometimes. Emotions overlapped, causing anxiety, anger, rage, fear and a lot of other emotions that would have rendered a normal wizard catatonic. He had been lucky, the potions Harry put into the hot chocolate helped him, he knew there was a calming draught in there along with a nutrition potion. Although, that might have something to do with his father, not Harry, since his father was the one that got the potions for him. "Drink the hot chocolate," Rabastan instructed, giving him a little nudge.

Rodolphus' fear was aimed at the lack of information on who Harry was. Corvus assumed, quite accurately, but for all the entirely wrong reasons. Only because Rodolphus' fears were not only ludicrous but extremely unlikely to happen. Corvus wasn't a man easily conned, and he had faced bigger and badder foes.

"My name…is Harry Potter," Harry said, his tone resigned, his body ridged, tense, ready to flee at any given moment. Rabastan and Corvus had signed contracts not to hurt him, but he knew Rodolphus had not signed such a contract. Which means he could hurt him if he wanted, and Harry was still healing from all the Dursley's had done to him and quite frankly…he didn't relish the prospect of new hurts. He'd sworn when he came here he would never let such a thing happen.

Thankfully Harry had been waiting for something to happen so he had been prepared to jump out of his seat and leap away from Rodolphus. Who had been fully about to strangle him judging by the hands that had been reaching for his neck. Corvus' hands had belatedly gripped his sons wrists, a little too harshly than he would have liked in his anger and disappointment, and Rabastan was slower than his father, only able to grab him by the back of his Azkaban jumpsuit. He'd been surprised by Harry's words, not really expecting them. He'd thought the boy would keep up the ruse for a while longer, he'd thought wrong.

Harry touched his neck where Rodolphus' elongated nails and managed to touch. He could feel the scratches but he hadn't broken the skin. Irritation and anger boiled within him, he was so angry, no furious with Rodolphus with everyone reacting to him in a certain way. Either gaping at him, wanting to study him, revering him or loathing him enough to try and attack him.

Rodolphus was throttling at the mouth, snarling like a wounded beast as Corvus tried to get him seated again. Worried that the damn guards would come in and put an end to the meeting before it truly begun. "Enough, Rodolphus, _enough_!" Corvus demanded in a way only a father could in order to get through to their disobedient child. "Calm down!" feeling heat at his back, he turned around confused only to still completely.

Harry was standing there, a look of utter fury on his face, magic flaring brightly, as he lost control of his magic.

He wasn't the only one to feel it, Rabastan and Rodolphus felt it too, that much power in an eleven-year-old boy was…unusual. Both brothers choked when they felt their mark twinge for the first time in a decade. It brought Rodolphus back to himself, and he reared back, sitting down looking absolutely terrified.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort, situated on the back of Quirrell's head, bored and almost asleep, as Quirrell graded the school work, suddenly saw Corvus, Rabastan and Rodolphus in his mind along with a surge of power that caused his entire being to ache before it disappeared as if it had never happened.

"My Lord?" Quirrell whispered afraid, sensing rather than feeling anything that his Master had. Sensing just how out of sorts his Lord was.

"Continue your work, Quirinus," Voldemort demanded, his tone thoughtfully instead of fearful. Now just how had that happened? Were his followers calling to him? It should not be possible, it wasn't possible but there was no denying that it had happened.

He did have a feeling it would happen again, and he would find out what had caused it.

The excitement of a mystery surged through him, Voldemort liked nothing more than a mystery.

* * *

Corvus let go of Rodolphus, heart pounding at the feel of such immense amount of magic wielded by an uncontrolled wizard. He had to calm Harry down immediately before he did something destructive. To add to his worry and fear? Magic – not even non-verbal or wandless – should be capable of being used within the prison. There were magic dampeners all around the prison, to prevent occasions like this, accidental magic being used to break out. Quite frankly, he wasn't sure his old friend – and lord – had wielded such power at eleven.

Rabastan reared back in his seat, watching Harry with a combination of emotions crossing his face. From awe to fear, with a smattering of disbelief thrown in for good measure. His Lord…he hadn't felt magic like that since his Lord. Just how powerful was Harry Potter? And this was all before he was magically mature. Merlin, he was going to be absolutely breathtakingly wonderful.

"Harry? Please calm down," Corvus said, as he pressed forward towards the teen despite the uncomfortable heat exuding from the boy. He liked to think the boy wouldn't hurt him, but given his state of mind, his shaky control, Corvus wasn't sure Harry was in any state of mind to tell friend from foe. "You're safe, I won't let anyone harm you," although he suppose his son had already done that.

Corvus threw his son a deeply disappointed look over his shoulder before he finally got to the soon-to-be teenager. Delicately touching his neck, relived to see it was not too bad, the skin hadn't been broken to the extent there was any blood. The scratches were visible though, wrapping his hand around the back of Harry's neck, he guided the teen into his arms and wrapped the teen in the warmth of human contact. "Your emotions are getting the better of you, making your magic act up. Close your eyes and calm down, meditate, don't let your powers control you, you control them." he waited calmly and patiently, but nothing worked.

Harry was either incapable of reigning his magic in or wasn't capable of listening.

"You have a lot of power in that body of yours, Harry, I'm proud of you and your control." Corvus revealed, relaxing when he felt the power dim even only a little. Harry was definitely listening. So, praise seemed to get through to Harry more than logic right now. "It's very impeccable, the control you hold over your magic, the only reason it's happening is because of your emotions and your age." Which was true, he'd locked down his emotions to survive the Dursley's to an extent, now that he was free, he felt a lot more, and thus his magic reacted to it. plus, he was coming up to that rebellious age, puberty, he doubted very much Harry would have much in the way of rebellion the way children normally did.

Harry successfully managed to reign himself in, his chin jutting out, refusing to feel bad for losing control. Even if he did look somewhat sheepish and a little embarrassed by his lack of control. Although seeing the look from around Corvus' body, from where he was peering at them through his arm and chest he stared in surprise. Both brothers had a look on their faces that he was unfamiliar with…but it made him feel…smug, happy, content.

"This will not happen again, are we clear Rodolphus? I will not risk Harry's health and happiness," Corvus declared strongly, after letting go of the boy and turning to face his son. "Even if it means striking you off from being chaperone." He wouldn't do it, of course he wouldn't, but he had to impress upon his seriousness to his sons that he wouldn't tolerate Harry being hurt again. Especially not by his sons, when he was doing so much for them. Plus, Harry could strike the contract off, and he would lose visitations to Rabastan as well. He couldn't borne that at all.

Rodolphus felt as though he'd been sucker punched, oh, he knew his father didn't mean it. It was the implication behind it that hit him the hardest. Even his brother was silent on the subject, and he wondered what on earth he had missed to make his father and even brother fond of Potter.

Harry turned to face Corvus a look of awe on his face, he didn't believe Corvus would stop it any more than Corvus himself did but the fact he said it…meant more than anything else had this far. There was a way to ensure it didn't happen again, "I want him to sign the same document you and Rabastan did." He declared, especially the silence clause.

Corvus nodded thoughtfully, "That is a very good idea, I shall have the goblins draw one up for us next week." In complete agreement, this would probably be the easiest way.

"What document?" Rodolphus asked, the shock of his father's actions, coupled with the immense magic had brought him out of his rage fuelled haze. The feel of that magic alone – and coupled with the fact he could actually use magic here – made Rodolphus think again about approaching Harry with the intent to hurt. His father's warning truly didn't come into it, but did cement the fact his father cared very deeply for the boy. He still felt cautious though, but so very grateful that his father wasn't going to be losing the family fortune. Potter had no need for the Lestrange fortune, if anything the Potter fortune was probably close up to the Lestrange fortune.

That was what he thought, the reality was, the Potter fortune was greater than the Lestrange one, despite the estate bringing nothing but interest in for the past decade.

And so Corvus easily and simply explained to his son what the 'document' entailed. The incident put behind them, but not forgotten. They only had so long, and Corvus did not want the little slip up to mar the opportunity he was getting to see his sons.

"Have you already read that book?" Harry asked Rabastan as he nosed around the box, his hot chocolate finished, as Corvus explained everything to Rodolphus. Rabastan didn't pay much attention, it was already information he was very much aware of. Although hearing everything those muggles had done to Harry again – now that he was beginning to care – caused a surge of rage to flow though him.

"I don't think so," Rabastan admitted, his brow wrinkled as he stared at the book. The title wasn't familiar to him, but he had read a lot of Ancient Rune books, heck there was probably dozens of them packed into his room at home in Lestrange Manor. He would find out, he continued to re-read everything Harry had brought him, it kept his mind focused less susceptible to the Dementors presence.

"The filthy Muggles did what?!" Rodolphus snarled, frothing at the mouth once again, hands clenched.

"Why is it that Muggles hurting me is worse than…well Voldemort," Harry asked, a poleaxe look upon his face. He truly did not understand it, how was it that his abuse could make even Rodolphus change his tune so quickly? He'd tried to strangle him five minutes prior, so sue him for not getting it.

"You're never going to stop saying that name are you?" Rabastan drawled in exasperation. No matter how many times he'd warned the boy he wouldn't stop using that term.

"Anyone stupid enough to use that name got a very nasty visit from us last time." Rodolphus said, a bloodthirsty look on his face. "They didn't live to tell the tale." Which was true enough. It was always Order members, the Dark Lord had been quite smart to realize they'd use his name and it worked in being able to defeat them.

"A Geis?" Harry perked up, Rodolphus reared back, the boy was odd…usually that look had everyone scurrying away terrified. Yet this boy looked excited, yes, definitely something wrong with him. Added to the fact a boy just new to the magical world – or so they believed – knew about an obscure magic?

"How is it you've read about Geis?" Corvus asked calmly, not as speechless as his sons, but only just.

"It was mentioned in a book about charms," Harry said pensively, "but the book didn't explain anything about the Geis or what it was. So, I hunted the library until I found something…ironically enough there was a book in the common room that told me more about it."

"Of course," Corvus replied wryly, Harry had a thirst for information he hadn't seen in anyone for such a long time. He wasn't even sure the Dark Lord himself had such a thirst for knowledge at eleven, not the way the boy did. "You amazing, brilliant, lad," saying lad instead of boy due to knowing Harry did not like that word overly much. He knew why of course, he had been there, it's all they had been calling him, except for the word 'freak'.

Harry blushed bright red, but smiled, refusing to look down or away, he was proud of his accomplishments. Corvus said there was nothing wrong with being proud of himself, and it was no reason or excuse to looking embarrassed or ashamed.

Rodolphus watched the boy closely, seeing bits of Potter in him, but for most part he actually took after the Black family. He was thin, almost as thin as he and Rabastan were, to think he'd thought that this slip of a boy was responsible for the defeat of the Dark Lord? After all these years, what happened that night finally, finally made sense. He along with the Dark Lord were the last heirs of Salazar Slytherin. They were incapable of killing each other, if he'd killed the boy first then went after James the same thing would have happened. Unless, you had to be a Parselmouth to be considered Slytherin's heir, which the boy was according to his father. He was beginning to see him in a whole new light.

"As for your earlier question…" Corvus begun, a thoughtful look on his face. Irritate with himself for not having explained this earlier. Wondering on how to best make the eleven-year-old understand, truly understand in a way he would get. Obviously the concept of how cherished children were just wasn't getting through to him.

Rodolphus frowned before he realized what his father was talking about, the boy had mentioned something about why he was reacting the way he had. Wasn't is self-explanatory? For all his smarts, he couldn't think like an abused child unfortunately, for he'd never experienced it and he held no empathy for others except those he loved.

"Our community is so small compared to the overall population, in fact, we have the smallest population out of all magical communities around the world." Corvus explained, "Some of our lines were almost wiped out during Grindelwald's reign of power. In fact, the Lestrange name was almost completely lost, due to my great grandfather's actions."

Harry peered at Corvus, curiosity swimming in his bright green eyes as he listened attentively.

"Each child is considered a gift, to be cherished and loved, most witches have trouble having more than one child, especially the old lines." Corvus continued his explanation. "A wizard would consider himself lucky to have two children. So, we always ensure their safety and wellbeing."

"The Weasley's have more than two," Harry pointed out, "There's four of them at Hogwarts,"

"They have seven offspring," Corvus answered, "The Weasley's have always been one of the rare exceptions, Septimus Weasley had seven children, just as Arthur Weasley went on to have seven children. Something that should not have been done, they cannot afford two children let alone seven and it prevents others from gaining entrance into Hogwarts with a scholarship due to the fact Dumbledore endues it goes to the Weasley's." none of his disgust for the family showing.

Harry's eyes widened, seven children? "I think it would have been awesome to have siblings," he declared, "I think people are lucky." He glanced at the brothers, they were so close, and part of him was envious of their closeness. He couldn't help but wonder if he would have had siblings if his parents hadn't taken part in the war.

"Child abuse has severe penalties in the magical world, depending on the severity, one can be sentenced for life in Azkaban for such despicable actions." Rabastan explained stating it as if he wasn't sitting in Azkaban right now. "The Dursley's would never see the light of day again if you chose to press charges."

"Prison isn't _enough_ ," Harry stressed the word out, he wanted them to suffer, to suffer so badly that they wished for death before the end. While prison would hurt them, it wouldn't hurt as much as he planned, or wanted to plan anyway. He knew everything Corvus was doing to them, he was told. Each time he heard of something Corvus had done it filled him with glee and happiness that he had someone so firmly ensconced on his side. To begin with he'd just wanted away from them, but experiencing life for the first time…well, who could blame him for being more than just a little vindictive?

He found two vindictive grins staring back at him, they got it, out of all people they would get it.

"I get it, and they will suffer," Rabastan agreed, his father was probably more vindictive than he and Rod. Only his revenge was subtle, long drawn out, he was patient, even when he didn't want to be. They could learn a lot from their fathers methods but they were far too impatient themselves for that. Instant gratification wasn't as fulfilling but it was at the time.

Corvus relaxed back into his seat, listening and watching carefully, it seemed as though he'd gotten through to his son. He was very grateful for that, he didn't want anything harming this peace he'd found in his life. Rodolphus and Rabastan ate their fill of sandwiches, biscuits and chocolate as they talked. For once, Corvus didn't put up a silencing spell, instead elected to include Harry fully.

He spoke of his time in the Wizengamot – which wasn't strictly legal – what his plans were, what he had accomplished thus far and praising Harry effusively for his ideas. Making it known that his ideas were worthy, that he was worthy.

The last thing Rodolphus said to his father at the end of the meeting as he hugged him tightly was 'I guess you're right, he is a miracle' and for the first time in a long time Rodolphus felt hope.

Hope that he wouldn't lose his mind.

His sense of self, his life.

Hope that there was life for him outside of this hellhole.

The dementors had tried to squash it, take it all, but Rodolphus clung to it desperately, refusing to part with it entirely. It was locked tightly down at the bottom of his being, almost like the 'hope' that had been at the bottom of Pandora's box.

"Where were you? Where did you go?" came the shrieking, scratchy voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Rodolphus ignored his wife, he knew it wasn't aimed at him, at least he didn't think so. She said it often, and he hadn't been anywhere during those times. He suspected she was calling out to their Lord in her delirium, wondering 'where he had gone' desperately clinging onto hope that he'd come for her, for them.

"Will you shut the hell up you screeching harpy!" croaked the voice of Sirius Black, farther down.

Rodolphus felt a wicked grin split his face almost in two, wondering what Sirius Black would think of his godson. He was almost tempted to tell him everything, but he remembered the contract. If he wanted to tell him…it would need to be now before he signed it. For once he had done so…he wouldn't be able to discuss the boy with anyone, not even Black.

He had to admit it was very tempting.

* * *

Will Rodolphus reveal all to Black causing him to escape? How did Voldemort get an image of them? Is Harry a Horcrux or will he just have a 'connection' to Voldemort after what happened that night? As Slytherin's last heirs. Will there be any monetary gain to be had? Or will the Slytherin Coffers be empty? Will they find a treasure trove that allows Voldemort more funds for the war? Will the next chapter skip Halloween and go straight to Christmas or will they both be in the same chapter? I still have no clue what to do with Bellatrix but considering how I had 'Rod' ignore her...it might not be all that fond of her! Will she end up with Voldemort in this leaving Rodolphus free to find someone else to marry and have an heir with? Ugh I honestly don't know! I don't think I'll have her killed in this I do it too often so it's just a matter of whether she's utterly insane and unsalvageable - but alive - or putting on a front with a doze of Black madness thrown in! R&R please!


	17. Chapter 17

The Contract

Chapter 17

* * *

Corvus stared down at the book in his lap, his contemplative silence beginning to tick on. He'd been sitting staring at it for half an hour now. Quite frankly, he didn't know what to write. Or if he even should, as Lucius' words rang in his ears from weeks ago. Not to be surprised if he didn't hear from the boy on Samhain. His words to try and lessen the loss while they would be genuine for Harry, wouldn't be altogether entirely truthful. He was hardly mournful over the death of James and Lily Potter. No, he mourned the defeat of a good friend, one he knew wasn't dead, not if the Dark Mark was still present, which it definitely was. His sons would have immediately informed him if it had disappeared altogether. It was faded for sure, nearly gone, but still ever present.

Did he wait until Harry wrote? Which he did every day at least once just to give him an update, to reassure him that he was fine and had been sticking to his workouts. Also, events of the day that had happened that piqued his curiosity, and any questions he may have as a result of that. Sighing resignedly, he set the book aside, he could delay no longer lest he be late for his appointment. There was another meeting with the Wizengamot today, one that would determine the outcome of his weeks, no months of labour. He still had no clue as to the outcome, too much unpredictability, which irked him, but one must endure he supposed.

Drawing back the covers, Corvus began his morning routine, which had long since been ingrained. He could do them while asleep, really. Toilet, shower, teeth brushed, hair dried then his best robes for the occasion. Not that anyone would get to see them, he commiserated, as he picked up his gaudy disgusting wizengamot robes, the colour did not go at all with his pale complexion. They would be pulled over his clothes for the meeting, how he envied the Minister for magic on this one thing, he did not need to endure the colour, of course, Fudge probably commiserated on that too. For he seemed to like wearing the most Merlin-awful colours, his lime-green robes were prime example of that, and evidently his favourite given the amount of times he'd had to endure his presence with them on.

The House-elves had his breakfast ready for him, on his plate, there was no need for grandiose when it was just him. They hadn't discussed Harry coming to the manor for the holidays, so, he wasn't sure whether Harry would return or not. He liked to think Harry missed him, that he missed the manor, but since that first week at Hogwarts, he hadn't mentioned missing Lestrange Manor. Hogwarts was a place of safety and happiness for most students, and quite a few of them elected to remain at the school – like his own sons had done in their later years – and remain with friends.

Just as he was finishing up, the House-elf popped in with potion vials and the very familiar box. Accepting them without a word, he ensured all potions were what he needed to send, and the right dosages, ensuring they were still sealed – he had cautioned Harry never to drink a potion with its seal cracked – before placing them in the box. Which he then closed, he would check it later, but he had little doubt he'd find all vials back and empty. While it was conceivable that Harry could forget to take his potions, the pain would ensure that he didn't.

Pursing his lips, he didn't like the thought of Harry being in pain, but he was grateful that pain was greatly diminished from what it had been during his first days at Lestrange manor. His lips twitched just remembering Harry's potion addled displays. He had been adorable really, especially with Rabastan, who had been utterly flummoxed over Harry's actions.

Just thinking of those early days, caused his mind to drift to the Dursley's and his ongoing vendetta against those filthy Muggles. He'd had Marge Dursley arrested for a whole slew of crimes, at the front an illegal puppy mill, 'dog fighting' which had been entirely fabricated, and neglect of course, and an illegal income (tax always gets you in the end) that hadn't been declared for decades. Corvus had ensured that those dealing with Marge's case had a great fondness for animals. Which would ensure maximum penalties.

Vernon's day in court had come and gone, and he found himself behind bars, unable to do a damn thing for his family. He had pondered on whether to end the waste of space, it would be easy enough to find someone to kill the disgusting animal that Vernon really was. But, no, watching his rage mount as he was unable to help his family was the perfect way to break the despicable man. Marge Dursley would soon join him, and Petunia would be homeless, and that fat disgusting tub of lard that looked more pig than human would be in the care of child services. Perhaps then, the boy would actually have a chance to live past his twentieth birthday.

He wanted to do more, to end the filth that was staining the earth with every breath they took. Unfortunately, his boy, wanted them to suffer. He couldn't deny Harry his wish, and so he would just continue his actions until Harry decided he wanted them dealt with – permanently. Although, he suspected Harry would wish to deal with them himself, which would require an unshakable alibi when the time came. His recent illegally acquired time-turner would do that just fine.

Corvus took one glance at the time before yanking his Wizengamot robes before Apparating to the Atrium of the Ministry of magic. One couldn't just Apparate into the meeting room or the courtrooms for that matter. the only reason he could actually Apparate to the Atrium was because he was a wizengamot member. Everyone else who wasn't a worker there had to use the Muggle entrance of use the Floo network to get in.

Annoyance thrumming through him, he hastily got his disgusting plum coloured robes over his pristine back robes. If he thought he'd have any success, he'd press for the change of the old-fashioned robes, regretfully they were steeped in tradition, and very unlikely to agree to such a 'trivial' matter. Which it was really, compared to everything he had lined up.

"Blessed be," was murmured by his acquaintances as he passed, "Blessed Samhain," was also used. It was all done very quietly, the old ways of the magical world wasn't done often now. Another reason for the war, the influx of damn Muggle-Borns had seen the rapid reduction of all those traditions they held most dear. Instead Muggle traditions were being incorporated in order to accommodate the Muggle-borns belief's. It had as always begun at Hogwarts, and before long Dumbledore let it spiral out of control.

Corvus gave his own greetings to those who gave their own, completely ignoring anyone who dared to say 'Happy Halloween' finding it very insulting. They weren't Christians for Merlin's sake, they were pagan, Celtic, the fact they were so chipper added to the insult really. Samhain was celebrated tomorrow, traditionally on November first, but it had been incorporated a long time ago with 'Halloween' or as he preferred All Hallows' Eve.

"May your Samhain be blessed," Lucius greeted, just as they met up at the corridor, both making their way directly to the meeting room.

"May yours be also," Corvus said properly, giving a small smile in return, Lucius looked worse than he did in those plum robes. "Blessed be," and with that Lucius opened the door, and allowed Corvus entry first, showing he held Corvus in a higher regard than him. Some things ingrained from the Dark Lord days were unshakable. No matter how many years had passed since they observed it.

Corvus listened to the greetings but paid hardly any attention, not even to those who were talking about taking their grandkids, trick or treating like common muggles. Barbaric tradition, going out begging for treats like some sort of dirty beggar. They were traitors to all things allowing their children to allow such atrocities let alone going along with it. In his ruminations he almost missed the beginning of the votes from Chief Warlock Lord Ogden.

In an odd turn of events, they seem quite eager to get the meeting over with instead of trudging along.

"Is there anything you wish to discuss before the vote is cast?"

"What if we agree to the lessening of the Dementors hours, if we decide, and we cannot find guards willing to take their places within Azkaban?" one of the wizengamot members sounded extremely worried about that, her fuzzy red hair more unkempt than usual.

"That I can answer, I already have dozens of candidates signing up," Willard explained, and he had been well paid and compensated for his hours of overtime.

"You've got to be joking Willard!" cried Doge disgusted, "You're all for this change?"

"It's the law, Doge," Willard spat out, "We aren't above it, it's our job to enforce it." it should have been enforced a long time ago. "Speaking of enforced, what has been found out about this travesty?"

"That I would also like to know," Travers commented, "It's bad for business, this…inability to keep up."

"I've spoken with Dumbledore, he is very contrite to have been so lax in his duties," Ogden confessed, "Said he would accept any punishment we see fit to bestow upon him."

Corvus snorted derisively, and he wasn't the only one to do so.

"And what punishment awaits Albus Dumbledore?" Lucius drawled dangerously, "I do hope we are not contemplating letting him off for this crime when if it was someone else…they would be penalised most severely."

Murmurs of agreement from more than half the people rose in the room.

"He will have his day in court and we will have a chance to decide upon a fitting punishment for his crime," Ogden declared, blustering slightly, clearly having just decided that with everyone so against him getting off.

"It was a simple mistake! It could have happened to any of us!" Doge declared angrily, and Corvus almost laughed when he stomped his foot like a petulant child.

"Dumbledore shouldn't have had so many different roles, it's clear he couldn't keep up with the work load," Lucius said darkly, "It's a good thing that he was forced to step down."

People caught on immediately to what Lucius said, as he desired, "Forced?" those that didn't know, which was nearly everyone, narrowed in on Lucius.

"He chose step down," Doge strongly denied, but he could see it wasn't going to work, everyone was clearly believing Lucius over himself. Then again, he had never been a very good liar, according to everyone, including his family.

"Who could have forced…"

"He wasn't blackmailed was he?"

"I wonder…"

Ogden cleared his throat, "His trial date has been set," he informed them, scribbling down on the notebook in front of him. "It will be during the Christmas holidays, that way it won't disrupt the students schooling. So, I have set it for the 28th of December," after Christmas but before the New Year. Refusing to discuss Dumbledore's stepping down with everyone.

It was clear everyone still wanted to discuss it, even those who were always firmly in Dumbledore's camp much to Corvus' glee.

"So," Ogden called loudly, "We shall put a vote into effect, raise your wand lit for Aye, and remain as you are for 'Nay' is that clear?" making sure they understood despite the general muttering, repeating himself just once for their sake. He didn't want to have to call another vote because someone wasn't paying attention. These votes always raised tensions within the group.

Corvus was one of the first to raise his lit wand, his eyes watching the others like hawks, each twitch of their hand was observed. Mentally counting each and every hand that raised up, it was clear some were conflicted some on which way to vote. As the tally began to even out half in half, he tensed in anticipation, mentally commanding them to raise their wands, to see this through. "Remember, the law is the law, we cannot take it into our own hands, no matter how much we feel the need to punish the guilty," feeling rather smug over it. They could do whatever they liked, but in the end…he would win.

This was the push required to have the others who had not voted yet, to begin raising their wands, more resigned than happy with their votes. Corvus' legislation was only pushing through what would naturally happen on its own with the laws that the Muggles had changed over the years while they remained woefully ignorant.

"With a vote of 45 out of fifty-three, the legislation has passed," Ogden stated sharply, nodding at them to lower their wands.

"Now all that is left is to decide upon the hours Dementors should be within Azkaban and subduing the prisoners," he continued, causing all of them to pause, they hadn't thought of that naturally.

"Twenty-four hours a day," Doge ground out displeased, his beady eyes filled with silent contempt for the lot of them. If Dumbledore was here he would be so disappointed with all of them. He was going to be most displeased when he revealed how this meeting went. These days he was seeing more of his old friend than he had during the war efforts, not that he truly minded, Albus was his best friend after all.

And then begun the arguing back and forth, as each all deciding upon different hours in which the Dementors would oversee Azkaban inmates. Doge most vocal of all, trying to ensure that the Dementors remained on the island for as long as possible. Switching from twenty-four hours to twenty-three, but to his consternation they were arguing for lesser hours between five to twelve hours of the day.

* * *

"Alright, what the hell is wrong with you lot?" Harry stated, slamming his book closed, staring at the others with narrowed determined eyes. "You've been acting strange all day!" Draco, Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent and the rest of the gang all jumped as if they'd been electrocuted.

"What? What do you mean?" Blaise questioned, brow furrowed, "We have not!" which was a lie and a half.

"Really? You've barely said two words to me the entire time!" Harry cried out in annoyance.

"We…" Draco paused, glancing around the others in the common room, Harry as a honorary Slytherin often joined them since he was only one person. Opposed to quite a few Slytherins trudging up to the Ravenclaw common room. even his godfather surprisingly had nothing to say about the times he'd seen Harry in the common room. Then again, after the first class he had ignored Harry according to the boy. "Wouldn't you prefer that?" he asked, solemnly.

Harry just stared blankly, utterly confused by their words, it wasn't making it any better.

"We would also understand if you didn't want to celebrate with us," Pansy added, with a rare look of sympathy on her face.

Which just irritated and confused Harry further.

"And why wouldn't I?" Harry ground his teeth in annoyance, someone better start making sense soon or he'd lose it. What just because he couldn't eat the sweets he suddenly wasn't good enough to sit with them?

"Harry…do you even realize what today is?" Draco asked in a merest whisper, which was heard in the quiet of the Slytherin common room.

"Samhain or Halloween, what of it?" Harry stated curtly.

"Harry tonight is the anniversary of your parents deaths, we just…wanted to be respectful," Draco answered, whether they cared for the Potter's or not, they genuinely liked Harry. He was smart, not prejudice and treated them kindly unlike most of the Hogwarts population.

"Although, it would be a shame to miss the spectacle that happens on Samhain, they say a troupe of skeletons will be dancing tonight." Millicent commented, as if it was a decided matter on whether Harry was attending or not.

"I will be attending the feast," Harry pointed out, "And you lot better snap out of it before I lose my temper!" and they hadn't really seen him lose his temper yet. When he got angry, his magic had a tendency to act up, but it was normal according to Corvus, easily controlled by not allowing his emotions to control him.

"Well, alright, if that's what you want," Pansy declared, "Did you hear Weasley made a Mudblood cry?"

Harry cleared his throat loudly, giving Pansy the stink eye.

"Fine, Muggle-born," Pansy sighed resignedly, honestly, it was just ridiculous that she had to sensor herself even in her own common room. She'd been raised to know better than to use those words in mixed company though, so really, she should just be grateful that he'd keep quiet.

"There will be lots of treats at the feast, I'm assuming you'll be going without?" Blaise asked, aghast at the mere thought.

"I am unable to consume large quantities of sugar," Harry informed them, "Maybe in a year or so," he cheered up at that prospect. Although, according to the Healer, he probably would never be able to consume large quantities of sugar. His body might not be able to tolerate it and he might just end up making himself sick.

"I should have had a bigger lunch, I'm starving," Theodore grumbled, "Hey, Harry did you finish your Charms homework?"

"Yeah, want to look it over?" Harry asked, already digging into his bag and handing the aforementioned charms homework over.

"Brilliant! I'm missing a few things, I just know it!" Theodore grumbled, happily accepting the help from Harry. He wasn't going to copy his homework, of course not. No, he was just going to make sure his spelling and grammar was right and see what he was missing. "You're writing is coming along," he added absently.

"Practice makes perfect," Harry said, giving him a shark like grin, plus his hands were fully recovered, and no longer in pain or new muscles causing cramp with too much use. Which meant less shaking, less stress to his hands, and better writing in the long run. They all commented on the fact he should be taking classes to ensure 'they' the teachers could read his writing during the first week like the rest of the Muggle-borns. He understood Corvus' desire to see him writing perfectly then.

Draco sniggered, relaxing back, and before long they were all talking over each other and arguing about spells and homework. In other words being themselves for the first time in what was a very, very long day for Harry. He still didn't get why they had been so quiet not really. He'd never 'remembered' his parents on the day of their death, he hadn't been aware of the particular date. The Dursley's hadn't seen fit to inform him, although it explained their more…sour disposition during this time of year.

He'd just assumed it was having to deal with Dudley after consuming vast amounts of chocolate…but what did he know?

"Did you say dancing skeletons?" Harry blurted out over an hour later.

Pansy laughed, "Yeah, they do an extravagant show at the end of the Samhain feast, they say its supposed to be spectacular. I've not seen one myself, of course, just heard of it, the others talk about their past experiences."

"How long does it last?" Harry asked, wrinkling his brow, he had potions to take so he hoped it wouldn't last too long into the night.

"Hey, Marcus!" Draco called out, "How long does the feast last tonight? Harry wants to know!"

"Barely twenty minutes longer than the usual meals," Marcus grunted, as always happy to help well…happy might be pushing it. Then again he was trying to finish his homework that was piling up in an unending fashion. NEWTS year sucked, and he hated it, plus he was failing one of the vital classes to start his Mastery which didn't please him the slightest. He did have a responsibility to the first years, while acting as Head Boy and the endless questions had tapered off somewhat since the start of term.

"Thanks," Harry murmured, seeing the pressure Marcus was under whereas the others didn't.

"You're welcome," Marcus added sincerely, giving him a grin that looked more threatening than friendly really.

Harry knew Marcus was his healers brother, but they definitely didn't look alike. They must surely take after each of their parents, who he had understandably never met yet. Rabastan and Rodolphus definitely took after Corvus, there was no denying that. Although, people kept saying he looked like his dad, Corvus had commented to takes after Dorea – and the Black as well as Slytherin, because of his eyes – in actuality if one actually stared at him for longer than a few seconds to see him properly.

"This is good Harry, no mistakes!" Nott said, handing it back over having finished with it. "Well, none that I noticed anyway," he wasn't exactly perfect, but he'd done his best.

"You can do mine then," Draco commanded, shoving his own at Nott with a demanding air around him.

Theodore just groaned dramatically, before shrugging his shoulders good naturally and dug in. he had thankfully written what he'd forgotten (that Harry had written in his own Charms homework) on a spare piece of parchment so he wouldn't forget. "So, are you sticking with us tonight? Or what?" wondering whether they would have Harry sitting with them or not.

"Yeah, Padma is sitting with Parvati tonight, at least for some of it," Harry murmured, "As long as you don't mind!" he added absently his attention clearly cut in two. The homework packed away and the book on his lap being devoured.

"Good luck with that," was snorted derisively, "Frankly I'd rather jump into the Black Lake than endure a night at the Gryffindor table. They're intolerable from the Slytherin table never mind actually being nearer." Millicent was the one who spoke.

"They are rather loud," Harry agreed, "But we can be as well," shrugging his shoulders stating the obvious even if it made him unpopular. He was used to the loudness, and was able to ignore it easily enough, Dudley had spent his entire life being loud. Deafening sometimes when he didn't get his way.

"Where did you get that book by the way?" Draco asked him, with a clear frown on his face, "I'm sure father took that off me before I came to Hogwarts."

Harry arched a brow, "I didn't steal if that's what you're implying," sniffing haughtily, causing Draco to sit up indignantly at him.

"I am aware of that," Draco said huffing in annoyance, knowing Harry was mocking him and reminding him of how he looked when he reacted the way he did sometimes. A stuck up prancing peacock, was the actual term Harry used, Draco was positive he was trying to get him back for what he said about that damn oaf Hagrid. Yet he couldn't see why he would, it wasn't as if he interacted with him.

Pansy smothered her amusement, Harry couldn't stand Draco's attitude quite often. So, he mocked him – in a mild manner – to remind him what he actually looked like while doing it. It worked for a day or so, but Draco would then need reminded. They all cursed, wondering why they hadn't thought of it…instead they'd endured Draco's attitude since they were babies.

"You should all head to the Great Hall, now," Marcus told them twenty minutes later.

"What…it's a bit early isn't it not?" Draco protested, after a single glance at the time.

"If you want to be shoved and smacked into walls, then be our guests," Marcus said coolly, "The second through fifth years won't wait around until you've designed to move." Which was true enough, they'd been that excited – inwardly – that it had resulted in a first year being hurt in their overzealousness two years ago, and just because he wasn't Head Boy didn't mean it wasn't his responsibility, which it had been as Prefect. Not that they couldn't take a bit of being shoved, but Harry Potter definitely couldn't hence why he'd brought it up.

Judging by Malfoy's confusion for all of a few seconds before realization sprung, he begun to realize why Marcus had spoken up. He might be young, but he was a Slytherin and had learned from a young age to read between the lines. What someone says might not be what the person meant after all. Plus, they had all been suitably – and not at all subtly – warned to keep Harry safe and out of harms way. Lord Corvus Lestrange had spoken and they would adhere to his rules. They knew better than to get on the wrong side of the Lestranges.

Harry winced at the prospect of being shoved into walls, "I'm heading to the Great Hall," he commented, having been too immersed in his book to have caught the under currents going on in the common room. The book that Corvus had gifted him going straight into his pocket which was charmed like the boxes he took for Rabastan. He was aware that his magical education was…odd to say the least, with the spells he had learned first and what spells he continued to prefer over the excitement the others professed to have desired to learn and couldn't wait until the professor demonstrated as such. Harry didn't understand that particular problem, from particularly Hufflepuff and Gryffindor – Ravenclaw and Slytherin do as they please – instead do it yourself, don't wait for the professor to show you. Take a book with you to class, read, learn, expand your horizons if you've already accomplished what you set out to do. It was utter laziness to wait for the professors to teach you everything. Sure, magic could be dangerous, but not beginners magic, maybe when they got to their N.E.W.T's year, which by the way he'd had a good laugh at the name.

* * *

When Harry walked into the Great Hall he was surprised to say the least at the spectacle Hogwarts had become overnight. Dozens upon dozens of large pumpkins floated in mid air with candles within them, live bats flying around the rafters. There were so many bats that it was ridiculous, the candles were threatening to blow out due to the shift in air as they flew. Which explained the fact that they Great Hall was much darker than normal, or perhaps it was to make it appear spookier than normal. The plates were golden again, like they had been on the beginning of term feast.

Unsurprisingly, they weren't the first ones there, a lot of the students had already taken their seats and were chatting animatedly, evidently enjoying the beginning of the Samhain feast.

"Professor Snape looks more annoyed than usual," Draco murmured, they were aware that Severus Snape was his godfather, so out of them all, Draco knew him best. "I wonder what Dumbledore's done to aggravate him."

"Does he need to do anything?" Blaise scoffed, "The old man is annoying by just being there,"

The others couldn't help but agree.

"Come on, lets sit!" Pansy said, as the food appeared eager to dig into the food, Theo wasn't the only one hungry, she'd barely eaten anything in anticipation of the feast which was said to be amazing.

"Here's everyone else," Theodore commented as he sat down, already piling food onto his plate, and true to Marcus' words, they were all clamouring to get to the table eager to feast upon the food piled high for everyone.

Harry stared at everything swearing his teeth felt like they were about to shrivel up into his gums looking at the unhealthy food. That and his stomach was about to join them, in a rare move, there was hardly anything he could actually eat that was remotely healthy right now.

"You like potatoes don't you?" called out a second year Slytherin as Harry stared at the food in front of him, trying to think on what he could eat.

"Yes," Harry agreed, craning his neck, only to jerk back when a large bowl of mashed potatoes was thrust in front of him, clearly being levitated.

"Thanks," Harry murmured, pouring more than a generous amount onto his plate, then it was grabbed by someone else who clearly wanted some. He then decided on some chicken, the sauce was far from healthy but it had veggies in it so it would have to do.

"By the way, Mother asked if you'd like to spend Christmas holidays with us," Draco informed him properly, refraining from eating for a seconds to inform him without speaking with a full mouth. He wasn't a Weasley and wouldn't act like one either. "Holidays are always important to us." Narcissa had grown up with a large family, to have it whittled down to what…two people in had been a shock most horrific a decade ago. The last holiday before it had all gone to hell, with a baby Draco, the Lestrange's and Lucius of course. It had been a wonderful Yule, and no matter what, Narcissa was unable to recreate that day.

Harry immediately shook his head, "Thank you for the offer, but no thank you," groaning at the look that graced Draco's face, he was insulted by his declining the invitation. "Draco," he added softly, "I'd rather go home for the holidays," and they all knew by now that 'home' he spoke of was Lestrange manor. "I don't want to leave him on his own…but I'd like to visit?" softening the blow.

Nobody blinked over the fact that Harry was staying at Lestrange Manor. It was proper after all, for ones Betrothed to remain close to family while they oversee the couple's courting. They did wonder what Harry would do at the end of the contract, he couldn't really marry Rabastan, well technically he could, but marrying someone who was going to be in Azkaban until his dying breath was…ill-advised. The eleven-year-olds were aware of Corvus' reputation, no, the Lestrange reputation and the fact Harry wanted to spend time with him did surprise them but not overly much anymore. Harry spoke of Corvus a lot in the safety of Slytherin common room with reverence and happiness.

Draco warmed considerably after that, "I shall let mother know, although I wouldn't be surprised if she asked herself," Corvus was family, but he had declined invitations to come to dinner, sort of family, he was the father-in-law to his aunt, Bellatrix who was in Azkaban too along with his sons.

"Okay," Harry said giving him a smile, grateful that the crisis had been averted. Draco couldn't half pout when things didn't go his way. The others had a tendency to go along with Draco when he asked for something. Harry though wasn't about to leave Corvus on his own to pander to Draco who was a bit too spoiled if you asked Harry. Then again the others were too, but Harry was being spoiled as well, so he couldn't say anything.

Harry absolutely _loved_ it.

"Merlin, Dumbledore is looking over this way, again," Pansy complained, suddenly finding herself interested in her food. They all hated the way Dumbledore would stare, he never paid much attention to the Slytherins', they all knew what he found so fascinating right now.

Harry blatantly looked up, before scowling in annoyance, Dumbledore's brow wrinkled at Harry's dismissive actions when it came to himself. His eyes dramatically dimming before he looked heartbroken and looking away. It wasn't the first time he had seen such a look on the old man's face, and knew it wouldn't be the last. "He's bloody annoying," Harry grumbled, shaking his head mouth pursed.

"We're all in agreement there," Theodore agreed, "Does he stare at you like that when you're on the…"

"Yes," Harry replied, not giving Theodore a chance to finish his question, "He even stares when I'm at the Ravenclaw table," everyone was noticing his unhealthy obsession, and Harry was tempted to inform the appropriate authorities. Dumbledore wasn't just making him uncomfortable but making him feel bloody paranoid to the extreme.

"I say you should report him," Draco commented, knowing he was wasting his breath. "Even if nothing comes of it, there is a paper trail to follow should someone else be troubled by the old fool."

Harry smiled, "That's true, do you know much about the laws and regulations?" Harry asked, it wasn't the first time Draco had spoken about the Aurors and regulations that follow.

"Of which department?" Draco then asked.

"Is that normal? To be really only well versed in a certain department?" Harry asked, it's like only knowing some of the law.

"Well, yes, depending on your job of choice," Draco confirmed. "Although Aurors and the heads of the department know everything, it is required of them. They must pass the exam with more than ninety percent, the percentage is required, it's a high stress job. So, it's vital you know your information." Eating between answering questions put forth.

"And a lawyer I assume?" Harry asked, as always eager to know information, and if Draco had it who was he to refuse to listen. Forgetting to eat as he conversed with Draco.

"Depending on what kind of lawyer," Draco answered easily, feeling a little smug that he could bestow his knowledge on Harry – or anyone for that matter – he'd had these lessons ingrained for years. Plus, Harry was related to him, so it was a pleasure to make sure he wasn't ignorant of anything he should have been raised knowing. It wasn't his fault he'd been put with disgusting Muggles. "Criminal lawyers have to know everything," confirming Harry's thoughts.

"What's the interest in the Ministry? Plan on running for the office?" Blaise teased, somehow able to be heard over the hubbub that was coming from the Gryffindor table.

"You mean Minister, right?" Harry asked, calmly eating his dinner, or he was until inexplicably, his and everyone's plates disappeared. Blinking down in astonishment, only to realize that the main meal was over with, "I thought your plate had to be empty before they took it!" extremely put out.

"Yeah, so?" Blaise prompted at the same time as Harry complained.

"No, not here, waiting until every plate is empty would be asking for a miracle," Pansy explained, "There should be something you can eat for dessert." She rather hoped so anyway, Harry really hadn't eaten all that much. It was a good thing he knew where the kitchen was.

"I don't know…I'll answer it after I know exactly what it entails being Minister for magic, but I think I'd rather do something in law…" Harry confessed to Blaise, "I'm not the only one who think's I'd do a good job." Making a subtle reference to Corvus.

"High praise," Blaise commented, the others nodded, they too caught the subtle reference.

Harry's lips twitched, "The best," the best praise, he absolutely loved it, asking the goblins for aid had been the best thing he'd ever done. Getting the Lestrange's to agree to the contract – which now included Rodolphus too – was his greatest accomplishment.

"I can see you as a lawyer," Draco mused thoughtfully, "You certainly have a way with words and…" jumping in fright as the doors of the Great Hall banged open with an almighty crash.

"What the…" they heard Marcus Flint say loudly, as everyone stared at Professor Quirrell launch himself down the Great Hall towards Dumbledore.

"Trolll! Troll in the dungeon!" Quirrell said, pale and clammy, "T-thought you ought to know…" and with that Quirrell fainted in a heap.

The screaming and shouting that begun afterwards, from even the Slytherins was atrocious, Harry clapped his hands over his ears. Absolute panic drove some of the first years to actual tears, all of them of course, Muggle-Borns, not that the pureblood's were any better.

"SILENCE!" boomed the voice of Albus Dumbledore, echoing all around the hall of Hogwarts, causing absolute silence to fall. "Nobody panic, prefects, escort the students to the common room,"

Harry's jaw dropped, as he glanced up at the head table, nobody seemed unduly concerned over what Dumbledore had just said. Except for Snape who was sitting with his eyes boring into Dumbledore's decidedly furious over that proclamation. None of the Slytherins' seem surprised by his words which just made Harry furious.

With determination, Harry stomped up towards the front of the Great Hall where the teachers were, weaving in and out of peoples way as he made his way up to his Head of house. Fortitude and Grit written across his features as he did so.

"Professor Flitwick may I join the Slytherins in being led down to the slaughter house…I mean common room?" Harry corrected himself as if he hadn't intended to say slaughter house all along.

Flitwick coughed going from staring up at his student to finding the floor utterly fascinating for a few good moments.

* * *

Corvus had begun to suspect that Lucius was quite correct in regarding Harry's silence on Samhain. Yet, that wasn't what begun to concern him, no, it was the fact the potions were as of yet untouched. He should have been in his dorm room by this, half an hour ago at least, maybe more depending on how long the entertainment ran for. Half an hour, that was all he was giving Harry. Another half an hour then he was getting in touch with Filius and if he had to show up at Hogwarts with the entire Auror force behind him, then so be it.

Before the time could finish counting down, and his internal panic begin to take a more worrisome turn, the book glowed blue. It was just two words.

 _I'm fine._

Now why on earth would Harry feel the need to reassure him about that? It made his heart sink, the low tapping revealed that Harry had most likely taken his potions. Corvus flipped the lid open for confirmation, and found that all the vials were now empty. Now was Harry just not in the mood to talk or was he genuinely worried that he was worried?

 _For some reason, Harry, I don't believe I'm going to like what I read next, what happened what's going on?_

Did he need to kill someone? Had Dumbledore guilt tripped Harry tonight in order to get information? No, Harry was stronger than that. It would need to be something diabolical to get Harry to unwittingly reveal anything. But so many things that could have happened circled his mind. No, if Harry had revealed everything, the first thing out of him would have most definitely been an apology. Perhaps he was best getting in touch with Filius, at least there would be no beating around the bush. Or Severus at a push if he couldn't get through to Filius.

 _Professor Quirrell interrupted the feast this evening, before the festivities truly began, informing the teachers that there was a Troll in the dungeons. Everyone began to panic, even Draco and the others. I got a little mad though, and sort of, maybe confronted the teachers._

Corvus' brows shot up at the words, Harry? Harry confronted the teachers? While he wasn't one to shy away, he couldn't see Harry just confronting the professors at Hogwarts without a good reason. Harry had a very good head on his shoulders, everything he did he did for a reason.

 _Dumbledore told the prefects to take the students to their common rooms. I went up to Professor Flitwick and asked if I could join the Slytherins in being led to the slaughter house…I_ _ **did**_ _correcting myself and said 'common room' then Professor McGonagall made the decision that all the students would be kept in the Great Hall until the problem was dealt with. Dumbledore agreed, looking rather constipated at what I'm not sure._

Corvus pressed his hand over his mouth, hiding his incredulously amused grin that spread across his face. It was habit to hide when one was amused, but there was no need here since it was private. He was in his own home and wouldn't be interrupted tonight. For a boy placed in Ravenclaw he had such Slytherin attributes, but he wasn't just a Slytherin a heart – or should be a Slytherin by house – but he was Slytherin by blood and it was impossible to forget. Not only just because he was in awe of it, but because his results were in his bedroom. The family tree was now encased in a glass frame.

 _I do believe I will need to show you how Pensieve's work, Harry, for this is a memory I will most definitely cherish._

 _There was a student missing through, they did a head count, Professor McGonagall was in a right state._

Corvus blinked at the words, as they finally computed. Harry's writing was getting calmer now, less hasty, perhaps it was a combination of pain, adrenaline and worry that he would be angry or disapprove? With the potions in his system he would have calmed, the pain dissipating and the fact he had not written anything disapproving. A student had been missing, the 'was' in that statement meant he or she had been found.

 _Oh?_ He wrote in reply, wondering if the Ministry even had an idea anything had even happened.

 _Apparently Hermione Granger hadn't shown up for the feast, she'd been in the girls toilets crying for over five hours since charms class. There's been rumours about why, but they are so outlandish. Professor Quirrell was wrong about where the Troll was…either that or it changed direction pretty quickly. The girl, she was found in the wrecked bathroom, she has severe injuries that if she hadn't been in a magical school she wouldn't have survived. I guess we wont know tomorrow but the last we heard she was alive – barely – not that the professor actually said that, but you could see how tense and worried she was._

Corvus was furious, not at the fact the Mudblood had been harmed…no, it was more to do with the fact that it could have been Harry or any other pureblood's heir. Trolls were notoriously difficult to deal with for teens, not that Harry was even a teenager yet. It had probably taken quite a few teachers to bring that thing down. Such things weren't supposed to be possible at Hogwarts. Trolls just wandering in? No, someone had brought that damn thing in, someone wanted to cause chaos or worse kill someone.

 _You are well? No injuries?_ He asked Harry, probably a little too curtly, even on paper but he didn't care right now.

 _I haven't been hurt I promise, Marcus suggested we make our way down earlier so I wouldn't be hurt with everyone wanting to get to the Great Hall. That's what we did, plus we remained in the Great Hall for an hour, after that, we made our way back to the Common Room, as first years we're last to leave, so no pushing and shoving, the others made sure of it. Nobody other than Granger got hurt tonight, and I've taken my potions._

Corvus relaxed, absently marking a note of the date and exactly what happened in his journal. One never knew when such information might come in handy. Corvus had a feeling that the Ministry would be completely oblivious of this incident. Dumbledore was the Headmaster, he was responsible for all the students…if that girl died…yes, it would be on his shoulders.

 _I'm pleased you are well, are the potions working?_ Nearing two hours before he took the potion for his aches, he must have been in an painful predicament.

 _Yes, but I want to have a shower, I'll be back soon._

Closing the book idly, with Dumbledore getting a trial, the more information he could gather that would visibly surprise the old fool the better. Merlin, he couldn't wait to condemn the old fool, he definitely deserved it. Unfortunately, he was aware that he was very much liked by the general population and more than half the Wizengamot normally. The incident with the Troll might not be enough, but he was going to do his best to see him destroyed.

If at first he doesn't succeed he would try again.

It was going to be the height of irony that the thing that 'breaks' Dumbledore is the knowledge of Harry's allegiance to the Lestrange family.

* * *

Here we go another chapter for you all to enjoy! To think I was going to get the first chapter done in four bloody chapters or something like that its hilarious to think about now isn't it not? Sooooo will Harry end up in front of the Mirror next chapter? Will he tell Corvus? What exactly will Harry see in front of it? Will Dumbledore use Legilmens to find out what he was thinking only for Harry to catch him? Hmm, the brothers free and Corvus as a father figure? his parents after all it is his hearts desire and not sure if its really right to change it...or practical? seeing himself as headboy, prefect, lawyer? defender? protector? two out of the three? its possible I suppose since Ron was thinking all these things at eleven...but I'm not sure Harry would in heart of hearts be that way! Anyone think of a place for Severus in this story? It's so odd not writing him into it! I'm sure you all feel weird as well since he's always my main character in some form! SO, what do you think? Harry's not going to be good at potions at least not a prodigy he will pass to do what he wants in life but that's it...see what I mean? I can't think of a place for Severus in Harry's life perhaps it's best they never get along but Severus protecting him when and where he could? Just acquaintances in passing? Harry warming up a little as he gets older? R&R please!


	18. Chapter 18

**The Contract**

 **23rd Dec – 8 Jan Yule Holidays at Hogwarts**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **22nd December - Hogwarts**

"Mr. Potter, stay a moment," professor Flitwick called out, summoning all the feathers he was still using to teach the rest of the students the levitation charm. While the rest of the students were reading ahead in their charms textbooks. Waiting patiently for his first years to bag their workbooks, parchment, quills and ink before trudging off towards their next classes, not without giving a curious look over their shoulders as to why Flitwick wanted with Potter.

"Is something the matter, Professor?" Harry asked, watching as he used magic, the murmured Latin giving away the fact it was a silencing spell. There must be students outside waiting, either people early to class or saying behind to try and overhear their conversation.

"Has something happened between yourself and Lord Lestrange?" Filius asked, tone concerned and grim, as he sat on his chair, bones aching.

Harry blinked, staring at his Head of House, clearly thrown by the question. "Wha…" he managed to rasp out, stunned. He knew Corvus would be disappointed by his reply, he should have remained silent until he was able to function fully. "I mean, excuse me?" pulling himself up, spine straight as he stared at Professor Flitwick.

"Ah, nothing has happened then, that's a relief," Filius said, gauging Harry's reactions, and considering them sincere, obviously nothing had happened. "If you ever need help, no matter who it is regarding, you come to me, is that understood?" he would protect his Ravenclaw's with all he had in him.

"While I appreciate the sentiment, Professor, I am confused why you feel the need to say those statements," Harry said, definitely not disappointing Corvus this time.

"The decision to stay at Hogwarts had been confused, that is all," Filius explained, waving away Harry's concern and statements.

"Stay at Hogwarts?" Harry was becoming more perplexed instead of having this entire conversation wrapped up. "I'm not staying at Hogwarts." He had made it more than clear he was going home for the holidays.

"Then perhaps you'd explain why you put your name down on the paperwork for remaining at Hogwarts during the holidays?" Filius questioned, flipping through paperwork before finding what he wanted and handing it to the clearly confused Harry. This was merely a real-time copy of the one in the common room, there was also another in the Headmaster's office. Something more was going on, that was clear, and he was very grateful that he had the forethought to enquire further.

Harry stared at his signature, having to concede it was very much like his own. He knew he hadn't signed up to stay though, "Well, it must have been someone's idea of a joke." Harry said blankly, "Is there any way it can be removed?" he was leaving Hogwarts with or without his name on that stupid list. Showing how dismissive he was at his inclusion on the paperwork. "I will be leaving on the Hogwarts Express and returning home." Refusing to say the name, even with the silencing spells up, he knew better than to just trust anything just because a few precautions had been taken. He didn't understand how many things could be done, but he knew it was a lot. Corvus said he'd help him, and send him books too. Which of course, he was, and was sending mice and things for Hedwig, which made Harry beam in happiness that Corvus knew him well enough to know he'd like his owl cared for as well.

"The train will not leave if the number is not correct," Flitwick informed the young boy, "But it is simple enough to remove your name," with that Flitwick tapped his wand on Harry's name and it quickly disappeared and the rest of the names moved up filling the space left behind.

"Thank you," Harry said, making a mental note to check and make sure whoever was doing it didn't put his name on again. If it came to it, he would simply Portkey back, he had an emergency Portkey – activated by his blood with only one person travelling, which would be him – he hadn't used it yet obviously. Corvus had given it to him in the event that Dumbledore tries to forbid Harry from returning to his 'betrothed' which was only a precautionary measure he'd said. Corvus didn't think Dumbledore would risk things as they stood in trying to force Harry elsewhere. He'd rather be safe than sorry, and thus it had been packed at the bottom of his trunk for safe keeping.

"You're welcome, now on you go, give this to your next professor, so you don't end up in trouble!" Filius informed Harry, handing over a little excuse note, so that Harry wasn't given detention for remaining behind after class. He was relieved that nothing was going on between Corvus and Harry, since he didn't want Harry's life upheaved yet again, especially after not finding someone who clearly understood what Harry needed. That Harry clearly had strong feelings for in turn.

"Thanks, Sir!" Harry said, stepping forward and accepting the small slip of parchment that had been sealed closed. Stuffing it into his school bag. "Bye!" he chirped once he was at the doorway before closing it with a click.

The incident already forgotten as he made his way towards DADA, he went as quickly as he was able. Which wasn't exactly fast, but Harry was still recovering and nothing, not even hastening towards his class was going to set him back. Not this close to Yule, which by the way was going to take some getting used to.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor, I have a note from Professor Flitwick," Harry said with the same kindness and respect he treated the rest of his professors. Making his way over, he opened his bag, rummaging around for the note he'd shoved in.

"That…is a very rare book, Mr. Potter," Quirrell commented, without a single stutter, startled by the sight of the book, so much so that he had come out of character. So rare that Quirrell/Voldemort could make an accurate guess as to where the boy had got it from. The tag at the bottom of the book indicated it was most assuredly not a copy of the original.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, grinning widely, touching it reverentially, "It was a gift," and it was, although it would end up back in Lestrange Manor library. He'd seen the date of its release, how many were made and how rare and expensive it was. Corvus had sent it a few weeks ago, as a thank you, Harry thought, for his idea that allowed Corvus to see both his sons. It was too much, so Harry had every intentions of returning it to the library, plus he lived in Lestrange manor right? It was his home, so it stood to reason he would put it back. The price of the book was more than the 'bride price' as it were, in the betrothal contract, nearly double it as a matter of fact. "Here you are, Sir!" Harry said, sliding the parchment from Flitwick over.

Quirrell barley paid any attention to what was on the paper, still reeling over what he'd just seen. "Yo-u-u m-a-a-y-y s-i-i-i-it down," Quirrell said, his stutter far worse than normal. His mind not on the excuses, but the book, it wasn't possible was it? What could Harry Potter have to do with the Lestranges? His mind flicked back to the sight of two of his most faithful in Azkaban with their father Corvus. Yet when and how was Potter at Azkaban? Was it possible that he had seen through Potter's eyes?

To say DADA was quite slow in and on itself was putting it lightly. Voldemort was preoccupied and Quirrell was terrified of what it might mean. Thus, this stuttering wasn't quite so feigned at this point in time. Not only was he hosting the Dark Lord on the back of his head…but he was also sometimes possessed by the extremely powerful wizard.

Despite the desire to hold the boy back and get his answers, Voldemort let him go with a contemplative silence that made Quirrell shiver.

* * *

"You all ready to head home?" his room mate asked, as he wandered in to see Harry carefully folding his clothes into his trunk.

"Almost, just got my books to add, are you heading home?" Harry asked Terry Boot as he shuffled the remaining cloaks into his trunk. It didn't seem so, since Terry had yet to pack a single thing by the looks of it.

"Yeah, I'm just about to begin packing myself," Terry commented, correcting Harry's own thoughts regarding Terry remaining at Hogwarts for the holidays. "I can't wait to head home even though they say Yule here is quite fun!" a lot of the Ravenclaws were heading home, just like most of the castle was. As much fun as it would be to do whatever he liked during the holidays, his mum would have a fit if he decided to miss family traditions.

"So I've heard," Harry said with a grin, "Weasley keeps going on about the feast," the Weasley's had elected to stay in the castle, telling everyone who would listen. Quite honestly, Ron was driving even his brothers insane by the look of it.

Terry grimaced, "Yeah, who'd want to see him sitting eating at Yule?" he ate like a bovine chewing cud, it was distasteful. Especially for a pureblood like him, blood traitor or not. "At least his brothers aren't like that," Percy, Fred and George seemed to have impeccable table manners, it was just the youngest Weasley, or should he say youngest male Weasley since Ginevra Weasley would soon be attending Hogwarts too.

Harry sniggered, "Fred and George are rather funny," he admitted, the twins always found ways to make the students laugh. Their jokes and pranks were designed to entertain not harm anyone. In fact, Harry thought they'd make good joke makers, like the prank shop Corvus spoke about, he'd never gone in though. He had zero interest in pranks or pranking people. although, Fred and George did make him change his mind a little. Perhaps he would go into Zonko's joke shop and have a look around.

Terry groaned, "Did you see what they did to poor Professor Sprout? Those stink pellets were absolutely atrocious!" nobody had told Sprout who was to blame, but she was quite easily able to figure it out on her own. "Even with the windows open it took half an hour for that stink to disappear!" magic wasn't to be used near the plants, it was too dangerous in case they were affected, or rather some plants, its why everything was mostly done by hand.

"You thought it was bad near the door? I think me and Padma had the twins spot…where they let them lose in the first place. The stink didn't abate for even a second, and there were no windows near us!" Harry protested shaking his head in amusement, not really complaining, between everyone's faces and the teachers it had been fun.

The twins of course, had left absolutely no evidence of their misdeeds.

"That's rotten luck," Terry said in sympathy, but his sympathy took a backseat to the amusement he seemed to be trying desperately to hide.

"Tell that to your face," Harry snorted, giving him a pointed look, but his face was hidden a lot due to his packing. Which by the way, most of it was done, with a spell. Harry made a mental note to remember that spell in future.

His shoulders shaking have him away though.

Ten minutes later both boys were calmly packing the remains of their belongings, refusing to leave anything during the holidays. It didn't take long to pack after all, or unpack, but they most certainly wouldn't be able to return to Hogwarts willy-nilly to pick something up if they forgot it.

Knocking at the door surprised both of them out of their stupors.

"I'm not expecting anyone, you?" Terry asked, any of his friends would have just walked in after knocking.

Harry shook his head absently, as he dropped the lid of his trunk closed with a thump. "There," he said in quiet satisfaction. Terry looked as though he was already finished despite the fact Harry actually begun ten minutes earlier than his roommate.

"Professor Flitwick!" Terry called out in surprised, standing straighter as he stared down at his Head of House. "Can I help you?" was he just doing rounds to make sure everyone got packed in time? Or here to get the trunks? But they don't leave until tomorrow…they'd need a few things between now and boarding the Hogwarts Express.

Harry arched a brow, looking very much like Corvus when he was enquiring silently about something. Not that such a look would have made him ashamed, he wasn't ashamed of how much he imitated Corvus. Although, if he wasn't careful he would give away the identity of his betrothed. All pureblood families had their…nuances that would give away the family name.

"I would like a moment to speak to your roommate, Mr. Boot," Flitwick said, his voice gentle and compassionate, as he often was with everyone. In fact, in the few months he'd been at Hogwarts, Flitwick had yet to raise his voice or get angry with anyone. Even McGonagall wasn't impervious to getting annoyed with the student body. And she was not only the Transfiguration teacher, Head of Gryffindor House BUT also Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Um…sure, professor, I'll just…go see…yeah," Terry murmured, clearly feeling rather dumbfounded by the turn of events. Harry had never seen Terry react that way, he was always perfectly articulate and ready for anything.

"Can I help you, professor?" Harry asked, looking around the room, making sure it was tidy, the inspections they had made sure the rooms were always half way decent. It wasn't Professor Flitwick that did it actually, but rather the prefects went around making sure the rooms were tidy. Depending on who was prefect, the standards differed.

"Are you playing games with me, Mr. Potter?" Filius asked, a frown marring his forehead.

"Huh?" Harry blurted out, wide eyed, what the hell? "Why? What have I supposed to have done?" he added with a bit more smoothness than his inelegant 'huh' had accomplished.

"You're name is on the list, yet again," Filius informed him, showing proof in his hands, irritated and vexed by having to come here to get answers.

"But I sort of…removed the list from the common room…" Harry said, his tone entirely too sheepish, as he wandered over to the desk and plucked it up. "See, and I didn't put my name on that list!" managing successfully to only sound slightly indignant. Yet, his name was clearly displayed, what annoyed Harry the most was the fact it genuinely looked like his writing.

"Let me see," Filius requested the paperwork, and did a bit of spell work, only to find that Harry was being completely truthful. The name had not been added via this paperwork, and he knew he hadn't done it so that left only one other person. "It would seem that the Headmaster is up to something." Dumbledore was the only other one with a copy.

Harry immediately closed off entirely, his face, his stance, one could have mistaken him for a marble statue. Eventually, however, he began breathing again, still stone faced though. He was absolutely furious about what he'd just heard. "I see," he said coolly, he was definitely going to write to Corvus about this, but why the hell would it be so important to Dumbledore that he remain at Hogwarts? What did he think trying to sneak his name on the list was going to accomplish? "Well I am returning home regardless of what Dumbledore tries, if he goes too far I will see that he arrested for kidnapping and false imprisonment." Which was exactly what it would be.

"It won't come to that," Filius retorted seriously, "I shall keep an eye on the list, and hand it personally to the conductor of the Hogwarts Express." He may need Minerva's aid in distracting Dumbledore until the express had taken off for its journey back to Kings Cross Station. She would help him without too many questions, while he didn't care, Minerva would aid them in order to stop Dumbledore ending up charged with kidnapping and imprisoning a student. Which would only cause Dumbledore to be fired as Headmaster of Hogwarts. He didn't assume for one second that Harry was bluffing regarding Dumbledore. Harry loathed the elder wizard with a passion rarely seen on anyone these days. Although, Harry was young, he'd learn to mask his feelings when it came to passionate feelings – well when it concerned Dumbledore – anyway, especially if Lord Lestrange had anything to do with it.

"Yes, Sir," Harry said respectfully.

"Now, shall we head to the Great Hall and get you something to eat?" Filius suggested, as he had promised to make things easier for Harry. Thus, they would be using the Floo network, anything to ease the strain on Harry's muscles.

"I'd appreciate that, Professor," Harry said, relief flowing through him, he had been a bit more active today than normal.

Unfortunately, tonight was going to be a difficult one and not at all Harry's doing.

With that Filius and Harry made their way out of the dorms and made their way to the common room, and to the fireplace to Floo to the antechamber next to the Great Hall.

* * *

Severus jerked awake out of his light sleep, deeply confused as to what woke him up. Only for all of a few seconds, before the sound of his name being called had him narrowing his eyes more awake and alert. That was the voice of Corvus Lestrange. Swallowing thickly, vividly reminded of the last time he had been face to face with the wizard in question. Merlin, he hoped never to encounter him again, he'd never felt so vulnerable in over a decade and he had forgotten the fear that it inspired.

Grasping his cloak, he slid out of bed, slipping his feet into his slippers before making his way through to the living area. Unsurprised to see Corvus Lestrange's head sitting in the fireplace, but he was somewhat apprehensive and confused. "Is everything alright?" judging by the look on his face, all was not well.

"Harry hasn't taken his potions this evening," Corvus stated sharply, "I cannot get in touch with Filius, I do not know his address for his Quarters here at Hogwarts." Only his classroom address, but all students knew those ones.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Severus couldn't help but utter, annoyance thrumming through him. "I cannot be held accountable if the boy doesn't take his potions."

"He's never forgotten, nor has he needed reminded, the pain is the only constant reminder he needs," Corvus said through gritted teeth, his glare putting Severus' to shame. One that vividly reminded him that Corvus would kill him if he took a step out of line regardless of where he was in the world. Even at Hogwarts, which he had demonstrated wasn't safe. Never had been.

"Very well, I shall alert Filius and make sure the bra…boy takes his potions," Severus stated, still deeply unimpressed over being awoken just because Potter hadn't taken his potions. Although, given what he was taking, he knew the pain had to be quite intolerable if he went without.

"I wish to be kept updated on what is happening," Corvus commanded, and he didn't need to state what would happen otherwise. With that the flames popped as Corvus disappeared from the Floo Network, breaking the connection.

Severus stared, his heart pounding, he could have sworn he saw raw genuine fear on Corvus Lestrange's face…could it be possible? No, Corvus Lestrange's heart was dead as it could be. He loved nothing and nobody other than the Dark Lord and his sons. He definitely wouldn't love Harry Potter, the source of the Dark Lord's downfall and his sons imprisonment. Could he? This all had to be an elaborate ruse, he just didn't know why or what yet. These thoughts continued to endlessly circle his mind, to the extent of driving him bloody mad.

Regardless of what they planned, he would need to retrieve Filius and find out where the bloody brat was now.

But first, he had to change, he was no under any circumstances allowing students or his colleagues to see him like this.

To Filius it was.

* * *

Severus stood tapping his foot impatiently at the Ravenclaw common room entrance. Awaiting Filius' return, fully expecting that Harry was in there, perhaps had just fallen asleep or some such. The end of the week was a welcoming relief because they were all exhausted. Regardless of what he thought and said about the boy, he knew the kind of pain he was in and truly didn't envy him. It made him feel quite sick actually…especially when it came to being anywhere near Dumbledore without a barge pole to separate them.

"Harry is not in his Dorm or the common room, none of the other students have seen him since dinner. Which is very unusual of him, he always returns to the dorms after dinner, _always_. He either spends time in the common room beside the fire reading a book, or he takes one up the stairs to the dorm to read in bed after showering." Filius informed Severus, as he vacated Ravenclaw common room, a concerned look adorning his face. One of his Ravenclaw's had been missing and he'd been done the wiser. One who was in very frail health at that. He could have pushed himself too far and passed out, hurt himself, any number of things could have happened.

"Can we help look for Harry, Professor?" Terry asked, as he tumbled out the room, a look of genuine worry for the boy on his face. Sure, they weren't best friends, they were just slightly more than casual acquaintances, they'd given each other permission to use their given name.

"No," Filius retorted immediately, the last thing he needed was all his Ravenclaws traipsing all over the school and ending up lost themselves. "No, thank you, Mr. Boot, Return to the common room immediately, and refrain from leaving." Giving a warning to the wizard in case he was tempted to try anything. He didn't bother asking the boy from refraining from alarming the first years, they already realized something was up. They might be new to Hogwarts but that didn't make them stupid by any stretch of imagination, especially his Ravenclaws.

"Yes sir," Terry sighed, before grudgingly going back inside, not having to crack a riddle due to the fact the door was still open, and had been wedged open by his foot. He shuffled in with shadowed eyes, imagining all sorts of horrors.

"Do you have any ideas?" Severus asked dryly, still too annoyed to feel any worry…yet.

"Perhaps you should retrace his possible steps towards the Great Hall, I'll head to the library, to see if perhaps he decided to go there." Filius declared, "If we cannot find him in the obvious places we will need to pull an alert and get the ghosts, House-elves and others in to thoroughly search the castle."

"Very well," Severus stated in agreement before turning swiftly, and stalking back the way they came, go figure his weekend would be ruined.

Filius followed at a slower pace, making his way to the library instead of the Great Hall, which wasn't all that further down, but Severus certainly had a easier time of it. He had a long stride on him, more so when he was annoyed, and Severus most definitely was.

* * *

"Nothing?" Filius called out, the second he spotted Severus staking towards him a pensive frown upon his face. Perhaps he was finally beginning to realize that Harry wasn't one for late night wanderings and he was currently missing.

"No, absolutely nothing, I've already informed the Bloody Baron and a few other ghosts to be on the lookout," Severus said through gritted teeth, loathed as he was to be concerned, he genuinely was. not only had he sworn to protect him…it would just be a matter of what killed him first…the vow or Corvus Lestrange.

"G-g-g-goo-d e-even-in-g," Quirrell stuttered as he passed them, giving a confident not that offset his stutter. "Y-y-yo-u-u look w-worri-e-e-ed, F-f-fi-l-l-i-us,"

"One my of my students are missing," Filius informed him grimly, nodding once he had Quirrell's attention. "Harry Potter, he hasn't been seen since dinner," which was hours ago, curfew had already come and gone for the upper years as it was. Harry wasn't just a little late for his curfew it was hours now. Four hours since he was last seen by anyone, and that was only a guestimate.

Quirrell was startled to hear that, "W-w-w-we-ll I-i-ll do-o what I c-a-an to hel-l-p," he insisted stammering.

"The faculty will be doing what they can to help," Severus sneered, looking down his nose at Quirrell, utterly disgusted by this waste of flesh that managed to get the Defence post. "Staff room?" he asked Filius, completely changing countenances in the blink of an eye.

Filius sighed resignedly, before giving a single sharp nod.

"S-s-s-ha-l-l-ll W-e-e?" Quirrell gestured towards the quickest way to the staff room.

Meanwhile, on the back of Quirrell's head, Lord Voldemort was seeking out the connection he just knew he had with the boy. Unfortunately, both times it hadn't been in his control, no, it was entirely the boy's, any attempt to locate it was futile. Whether it was because he wasn't strong enough, or the connection was only one way…he didn't know.

Due to his…curiosity regarding all this he had refrained from consuming unicorn blood. Too worried it might addle the connection or his mind to dare.

* * *

News quickly spread about Harry's disappearance, including the students, despite the fact it was now past curfew and they shouldn't be out of their common room and thus should have been completely ignorant of the fact a fellow student was missing.

"Professor we know…."

"Where Harry Potter is," the twins commented as they approached Filius, Quirrell and Severus who were searching and had just met up in the middle once again. The rest of the teachers were searching with at least a ghost beside them.

"He's fine…"

"Or should be…"

"He's with Professor Dumbledore…"

"Although he's in an…"

"Abandoned part of the castle…"

"Where?" Filius demanded, his tone curt, something he rarely was with the students. However, the fact that Harry was with Dumbledore he found extremely alarming.

"He's in one of the unused classrooms just off the first floor corridor near the library,"

"Two doors down," George added, deciding against their usual twin talk seeing how worried Filius actually looked.

"Return to your common room immediately, boys," Filius demanded, "And thank you," he added, meaning it sincerely.

Severus gazed at the boys, a look of speculation on his face, wondering how on earth they knew where Harry was and why they hadn't just escorted the boy themselves.

"Yes, Sir!" the twins agreed with a salute, ignoring the Potions Master's questioning gaze before heading straight for the closest staircase that would return them to Gryffindor Common room. They'd heard the Patil twin talking about it with her friends Lavender Brown and another girl they didn't know. Apparently the twins spoke often through twin journals. Now it was definitely something they'd wanted for years, unfortunately, they knew they'd never get it. Their parents couldn't afford the price of those journals and the spells for them weren't available for the public. They had copyrights over them, which prevented it from coming known since it was a business. If it was known…well the business wouldn't do well now would it?

"L-l-le-t's g-g-o sh-a-ll we?" Quirrell stuttered, as Voldemort grew impatient at the back of his mind. He wanted to know why Potter and Dumbledore were in an unused classroom together. Was the hated feigned? Was he up to something? Did it have something to do with Corvus and the younger Lestranges? Was he up to something with the old fool? Had he been completely hoodwinked by Dumbledore yet again?

Severus didn't design to even look at Quirrell, grimacing in disgust. Filius glanced at the wizard and gave a firm nod. He knew Harry wouldn't be anywhere near Dumbledore without a good reason, either that or Dumbledore had accosted Harry there or worse led him there. Neither one was a good thing in his book, Harry loathed the old fool. He believed Harry had been learning magic beyond first year spells, Corvus would definitely have made sure he knew how to defend himself. Which begged the question…was he concerned about Harry or Dumbledore in this matter?

It didn't take them long to be outside the room mentioned by the twins. The door was closed and all was silent, and they couldn't help but wonder if perhaps the twins had been pulling a prank. They sincerely hoped not, it was definitely not something the twins would normally do. Their pranks were always done in good nature against people who laughed along with them, never any bullying and definitely not singling out the Slytherins like most Gryffindors elected to do.

Quirrell non-verbally cast a spell to see if anyone was in the room, before making the door see-through so they could see into the room. Quirrell raised two fingers, there were two people in there, but only one could be seen. Harry was staring at something, but they couldn't see what because of the pillars in the way.

He looked to be under a considerable amount of strain, his body was shaking but Harry made no move to sit to elevate the aches and pains.

Opening the door Filius let his magic go, the door slammed against the wall, as Filius made quick work of getting to Harry's side. When he saw what had garnered Harry's attention he gasped, completely horrified. "Merlin, how long has he been staring at it?" this thing had driven grown wizards mad! Let alone a young boy, whirling around, eyes blazing, smoke coming from his wand in droves as he spread it across the room. Until a smoky body illuminated the room, revealing Dumbledore's presence which suspiciously had been hidden.

"Albus, how dare you stand there and watch?" Filius hissed out between gritted teeth, fury nearly bowling him over.

Someone non-verbally caused Dumbledore's disguise to be removed, whether it was Severus, Quirrell or Dumbledore himself he didn't know.

"I got here just before yourselves," Albus said contritely, despite the deer stuck in the headlights look he'd supported, he hadn't expected them to get here that was for damn certain.

They all knew that was a damn lie, and didn't bother to hide the incredulity on their faces, Severus was a bit less apparent. The twins had known the old man was there, for Merlin's sake and it had taken them at least fifteen minutes to get to the room from where they had originally been searching.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" Filius turned his attention to Harry, who needed him a hell of a lot more than he needed to get even with Dumbledore. "Harry?"

Harry didn't show any signs of hearing him, as he stared at the mirror or erised, Merlin, whatever he was being shown had suckered him right in so much so that reality was fading completely.

Filius glanced helplessly at Severus and Quirrell, clearly unsure of what to do. If he ripped Harry's attention from it what would do it do to his mind? They needed to ease Harry out of this enchantment.

Voldemort sensed Dumbledore's magic on the boy, and knew immediately that it hadn't been the boys choice to come here tonight. He had been compelled, was the old fool stupid? The bloody enchantment added with the spell to encourage him…it could keep him trapped here indefinitely! What was he thinking?

"Harry? I need you to look at me, please," Filius cajoled with the youngster, "You need some rest, why not go get some sleep?" his body, Merlin help him, even now the strain his body was under was immense. "Why not sit at least?"

Yet again he was completely ignored.

Dumbledore watched them work, a concerned look on his face, he hadn't intended for the boy to go so deep. He just wanted the boy to remember his parents, so he could begin encouraging his Gryffindor tendencies, to begin his subtle manipulations so that the boy would do anything he thought his parents would desire. The mirror was the perfect thing for it, after all, there was no doubt the boy was seeing his parents, who else and what else would he really see? So he would inevitably go to his own death with his parents on his mind when it was required. It was sad to know the boy had been destined to be killed since he was a baby but Harry was absolutely nothing compared to the magical world on a whole.

It was for the greater good.

Quirrell moved, pointing his wand at the mirror and a white sheet began to unroll, moving down the mirror as gravity did it's job. Before too long, the entire mirror was covered from top to bottom, and only then did the enchantment seem to run its course as Harry's knees buckled and Filius grunted trying to hold the boy up and failing, as they both toppled to the floor. Filius ending up cushioning his fall, hopefully it will have prevented any broken bones.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed in on something bulging from the boy's pocket, something he knew hadn't been there seconds prior. If Quirrell hadn't been dealing with the mirror at that exact moment he would have been obvious to it.

Severus moved in, he wasn't a healer by any means but he had undergone Medi-wizardry course during his Potions Mastery. "We need to get him to Poppy," Severus stated after the results returned, his tone grim, he couldn't believe what Dumbledore had just done. Once again, he was being found in complete contempt of his vow he'd promised. Each time it was Dumbledore making sure of it, between giving Harry to the Dursley's to his own bloody actions here at Hogwarts.

Quirrell moved next to Severus, subtly tapping his wand against whatever was in Harry's pocket, transferring it to his own. All the while everyone remained utterly oblivious to their actions. He didn't understand why the Dark Lord had asked it off him. What could the boy have that was so fascinating to the Dark Lord?

"No," Filius retorted immediately, "He has his own personal healer, he will be seen by her, she knows his history and his potions intake."

"Poppy will manage just fine," Dumbledore spoke for the first time, looking perturbed by the information. How long had Potter had a healer? Why wasn't he aware of this? Why would the boy need a healer in the first place? How much did this betrothed actually know? It made him very, very nervous indeed. The ring was a plain band, nothing to showcase whichever family he was being courted by.

"I am the boy's guardian while he's at Hogwarts, I have decided," Filius replied, his voice cold and aloof, how dare Dumbledore try to condescend him? Make it seem like nothing? Merlin, he wondered if Dumbledore would pull this sort of stunt if he knew exactly which family Harry was betrothed to? He knew the answer to that, no. Dumbledore had lost a lot of power over the last few months, power he'd lost due to the boy he'd allowed to see his parents in the mirror – he had no doubt that's what he'd seen – without care of his mental state. Whatever he was up to, he wasn't about to let it continue, he was sending the boy home to recover at Lestrange manor.

"Very well, the healer may come here to see Mr. Potter," Dumbledore sighed resignedly, "I shall inform Poppy," with that he left the room. ignoring the incredulous stares digging into his back.

"He was compelled to seek the mirror out," Severus informed Filius grimly, "The magic is no longer active but I am well aware of Dumbledore's…magical presence."

Quirrell nodded quickly, backing Severus up entirely. Trying not to speak, even he was getting a headache from the constant stuttering he was doing.

"I shall inform him," Filius agreed, levitating the unconscious wizard, intending on taking him home to his family and the family healer. Poppy didn't know anything about the abuse Harry had suffered, and unlike healers, Medi-witches weren't sworn with the same oaths and vows, which meant she'd be able to tell Dumbledore everything – although frankly Filius thought he should know what his actions had wrought – if he didn't already and that was a deeply depressing thought.

"H-h-h-im?" Quirrell asked, deeply curious, staring between Severus and Filius who clearly knew more than he did. He didn't dare dig into their minds, both were accomplished Occlumens. Filius no doubt to prevent any of the completion from reading his intentions directly from his mind during duelling season. As for Severus, he had taught the wizard himself, and he had caught on extraordinary fast, but that didn't surprise him. Severus had always been an extraordinary quick learner, no matter the subject.

"Very well," Severus sighed, stepping back, allowing Filius to safely leave with the child. Regretting his earlier attitude and belief's. It was just so ingrained to disbelief anything Potter related, it was going to take him a while to realize that Harry wasn't like either of his parents but his own 'man' but he wasn't a man yet, he was a boy. A boy who had been so enthralled in a mirror that he didn't even twitch – well he had for all the wrong reasons the strain his body had been going through standing up for potentially hours – so immersed in what his hearts desires were.

"Mr. Pot-t-t-er has a n-e-e-ew mag-g-ical g-g-uardian?" Quirrell asked, knowing he wouldn't receive an answer from Snape. He never did, Severus absolutely hated him.

He was correct of course, the look Snape shot him would have made a lesser man pee themselves. Unfortunately, lesser man he may be, he was also playing host to a wizard more terrifying than Snape so at the end of the day…he was nothing on the Dark Lord.

Severus turned swiftly, and left the room, pausing at the doorway, grimacing at the ache in his leg, he'd need to take another pain relief draught. Damn, that mangy mutt to hell, he felt like going up there and killing it for good measure. Although, considering it had three heads, three rows of very sharp teeth…he was grateful it had only bitten him once. Straightening his spine, aware he had just shown weakness in front of the most pathetic wizard alive, he stalked away, refusing to reveal his limp or pain.

Quirrell wandered to the door, watching everyone leaving, listening to the Dark Lord speak, "Dumbledore must think Potter is staying at Hogwarts…" neither Severus nor Filius had corrected him. His own teachers were turning against him, they knew something he did not. The question was what did they know? He needed to keep a closer eye on them. "Return to your quarters, immediately," came the hissing of the Dark Lord, he wanted to see what the boy had in his pocket and whether it was worth anything. It might actually be something that could enable him to figure out who had custody of the boy.

The Lestrange's were never far off his mind in potential candidates, there had to be a reason he had seen them after all. This connection…It had to be with Potter, but he couldn't figure out why the hell the boy would have been in Azkaban…unless he was wrong. He didn't like the thought of being wrong at all.

He would find out for definite at some point, this mysterious connection he had, had already flared up a few times.

He was rather eager to get back to the privacy of the living quarters he was currently occupying.

Perhaps that would answer his questions where nothing else could.

* * *

"What the bloody hell happened?" Corvus cursed, furious beyond belief when he saw Harry unconscious laid out on a stretcher after being guided through the Floo. Filius had refused to tell him anything, just to open his Floo fully to allow him entry immediately and get his healer here. Which, of course, he had done, his stomach churning fearing the worst. A troll had already been in Hogwarts and had threatened the life of a student for Merlin's sake, something that shouldn't have happened. What had happened now?

Corvus, pressed his hand against Harry's forehead, finding it clammy and filled with dried sweat, even Harry's hair was still damp with perspiration. Corvus was however, deeply grateful for the intervention, he never wanted Harry to darken Poppy Pomfrey's hospital ward. Albeit, that's if she even did her job correctly and ran an entire history diagnosis, which he doubted. Millicent Flint had better get here fast, he thought, Harry was pale and he looked sick.

Filius jerked back at the sheer unmitigated rage coming from Corvus, although the words themselves probably gave it away more so than his magic fluxing. He doubted very much Corvus had ever lost his composure to the extent that he had cursed and spoken like a first year Gryffindor in…well, ever. At least not in public at any rate. Although technically they weren't in public he was still speaking to someone he doesn't know very well.

Swallowing thickly, he felt like murmuring something along the lines of 'don't kill or curse the messenger' which he felt very much like at the moment. He knew the moment Dumbledore was mentioned it was going to be rather messy. "We begun to search for Harry the moment you got in touch. I went straight to his dorm room only to be informed that he hadn't been seen since dinner hours before."

Corvus narrowed his eyes unimpressed, "You're stalling," which meant he definitely wouldn't like what the wizard had to say next. He didn't even blink when Millicent made her entrance, and she sensing the atmosphere moved over to Harry's unconscious still floating stretchered body. "I want answers immediately! Harry would never have decided to walk around the school when he was due his potions!" he didn't care what anyone else said, he knew Harry, better than anyone else did.

"No, not willingly," Filius agreed, the vehemence revealing a story all on its own.

"Again, I demand to know what's happened, immediately," Corvus retorted sharply, glancing briefly at Harry who still hadn't woken up. Although he had no idea if Millicent was actually trying to rouse him or if she thought it best he sleep. She could be waiting to hear what happened before making a decision as well.

"We found him a few doors down from the library in an abandoned classroom." Filius informed them seriously, "He was staring at an enchanted object that I had no idea was still within Hogwarts grounds let alone the castle itself."

Corvus' nostrils flared in silent warning, the urge to cast Legilmens on Filius was strong, just find out without all this beating around the bush.

"It was the mirror of erised," Filius said, ignoring the gasps of horror coming from both Corvus and Millicent who evidently knew what he was referring to. "Otherwise known as the mirror of desire."

"Who's bright idea was that to have in a school filled with children?" Corvus growled, before belatedly realizing something that had been said earlier. "Not willingly, he was forced to face that blasted mirror?" it was old ancient magic, nineteenth century, probably brought to Hogwarts by a scholar, apprentice or teacher hoping to study it. It hadn't been seen for such a long time, presuming that it had been destroyed after another death where someone had stood there and died after over a entire week of not drinking, eating or doing anything lost in the lure of the mirror.

"In a manner of speaking," Filius stated, before trudging on, knowing he was pushing Corvus to the end of his tether. "He was compelled via strong magic to hunt down the mirror, Dumbledore's magic at that, he 'insisted' he got there just before we did but I have it on good authority he was there at least fifteen-twenty minutes longer than that." The twins would lie to get out of trouble…but with something like this, he didn't think it was something they'd lie about. Not when it came to Dumbledore.

Corvus went statue still, eyes gleaming coldly the urge for revenge thrumming through him.

"How is he physically?" Corvus questioned Millicent through gritted teeth, clearly still struggling with his anger.

"Corvus," Harry's whispered murmur popped his anger like a balloon as he turned to Harry, his eyes were still closed still at least partially out of it.

* * *

Soooo has Voldemort found the stone earlier – taking it out of Harry's pocket? - due to Dumbledore's meddling ways? Or is it just a portkey that Corvus had given him? will Voldemort recognize Corvus magic? letting him correctly acknowledge that Corvus was indeed Harry's new magical guardian? Would Voldemort leave immediately if he has it or remain there to watch and wait? Putting the stone to work in beginning to have the potion that would give him his body back? How long will it take to brew to completion? Will we make it an entire year? Two? Or will it be less time perhaps a month? Will Corvus have Dumbledore charged with child endangerment and take him out? After all he has the trial coming up to answer for his neglect of duties will Corvus use that to get Dumbledore suspended or dismissed entirely from his Headmastership? Will we see more of Rab and Rod before the trial? Or will they be talking about it afterwards? I really want to have a scene where Rabastan gets furious at the Dursley's for a throw-away comment by Harry enough so that Rabastan actually wants them dead! Read And Review please!


	19. Chapter 19

The Contract

Chapter 19

* * *

"Harry?" Corvus immediately gave the pale soon-to-be teenager his entire attention. He didn't see the byplay between Millicent Flint or Flitwick. Didn't see the healer making silent gestures for Flitwick to leave, to let them have the two their privacy.

Flitwick gave one last lingering look at Corvus and Harry, but he knew his Ravenclaw was in safe hands. He doubted very much it was all an elaborate manipulation, people often forgot he was there or saw things from a different perspective due to his height. In other words he could clearly see Corvus face while a normal statured wizard might not have. Being underestimated and absent-mindedly forgotten had its perks. Especially when he was participating in the duelling championship tournament.

"Harry?" Corvus called out once more, his voice strong as always, with just a hint of concern that most people would have overlooked as arrogance or annoyance. "Millicent?" now his voice was changing, anger was warring with concern over his ignorance on what was happening and what was wrong with Harry. He was so pale, paler than he'd been upon their initial meeting, and that was saying something considering they'd met up in Azkaban prison after he'd passed out through the effects the dementors had. Not that he'd been aware of that at the time, which made the way he conducted himself that day even more impressive in Corvus' book.

"It's exhaustion, he's merely sleeping, his body…it's been through a strain he hasn't felt since he begun healing." Millicent explained, a gleam of resigned sadness in her voice. It always seemed to happen to Harry for some reason. "I've saved a copy of the spells used in the past twenty-four hours, I'm sure you want one?" knowing Corvus well enough to know he definitely did indeed.

"How far has this put back his recovery?" Corvus demanded to know, gritting his teeth in sheer bloody anger at what had happened. his hand unconsciously hovering over Harry's face, tucking in a strand of loose hair, eyeing all the changes he could see in the few months since he'd seen him last. Longer hair, and his face wasn't quite so gaunt, steadily putting on much needed weight. He still had a long way to go, of course, but for now he was satisfied.

He'd always known it would be a long arduous task getting Harry back to normal.

"Only Harry will be able to tell us that when he goes through his routine," Millicent replied after a moments hesitation. The anger still on Corvus' face was…terrifying even though she knew it wasn't directed at her, Merlin help Dumbledore for Corvus was not going to take pity on the wizard. Not that she wanted him to.

"Very well," Corvus bit out, some of his anger had drained just hearing Harry calling out to him in his delirium. The child trusted him, wanted him to be there when he was at his most vulnerable. That spoke of a deep seated trust he hadn't expected to ever get from the child after all he'd been through.

"I just don't understand why Dumbledore would do such a thing, it was an awful risk to take with his life," Millicent muttered, shaking her head exasperated and angered by Dumbledore's actions. It would do nothing, prove nothing, forcing Harry to see his deepest desires, except enthral him.

"To control someone it's much easier to emotionally break them," Corvus bit out, sounding feral. "Harry hasn't fallen in line with what Dumbledore expected him to be despite his obvious attempts. So, he instead forced the child to gaze upon something his heart wanted but wouldn't get. Then rescue him, tell him stories about his parents, subtly manipulating him to try and be more like _them_." the Potters, who had been so stuck in Dumbledore's pocket as to be dangerous and quite frankly disgusting. What worries Corvus was such an attempt may very well have worked.

"Assuming did see his parents in the mirror," Millicent pointed out, "He's eleven years old, he might have seen himself as what he wishes to be when he grows up, the family he desires. Harry has a very good head on his shoulders and knows his parents are lost to him. Unfortunately, you cannot miss what you cannot remember at the end of the day."

"The heart doesn't always work that way," Corvus said with sadness, staring over his own shoulder at the portrait that hung there. His beautiful wife forever etched in that painting, he had lost her much too young, and wished so desperately to have her with him. He knew she was lost to him until he joined her, but the heart wanted what the heart wanted. He knew he would see her in the mirror should it appear before him. "I wonder…if he will need a mind healer after this…" a deep poignant sadness enveloping him.

Millicent froze hearing Corvus speak that way, swallowing thickly, his grief was so strong…still so enveloping. She didn't dare reply, for anything she would say would prove inadequate at the end of the day. There was no definitive end date for grief, and perhaps Harry had seen his parents after all. How would Harry feel after seeing them so life like in a mirror so enchanting it enthralled its gazers?

"Let's get him to his room," Corvus said, ripping his gaze from the portrait, masks slamming back up, his back straightening. Grief closing off leaving a cool calm façade behind, he would make Dumbledore pay for this. No matter what he had to do, even if he had to reveal himself, he would ensure went to hell.

"Yes, familiar settings will help him recover," Millicent agreed, they had no idea how he'd feel after being wrenched from the thrall of the mirror. Whether he would desire to find it again and look upon it, if he did…well, it would be perhaps best if he did not return to Hogwarts until they knew for certain that it was gone from the confines of the school. Millicent expressed her concerns to Corvus as they moved towards Harry's bedroom here at the manor.

"If he needs to take time to recover then he can do so, until next year, the contract states he has to attend Hogwarts so I cannot pull him from it lest it is a threat to his life." Corvus explained, giving her an insight to the contract. He need not worry about her revealing anything anyway, she too was tightly bound to a contract that would prevent any revelations. Not that he expected her to gossip about him and his behind his back, she was very professional and had never heard any whispers of unprofessionalism. Such things would most certainly have reached his ears in the past. "The only threat to Harry's life…is Dumbledore," the name was spat with such distaste that it was felt in the very air they breathed.

Corvus opened the door to Harry's room, which was just the same as it had looked when he left for Hogwarts a few months prior. No dust adorned the furniture, the House-elves did their jobs as always, keeping the rooms clean and tidy. Corvus himself drew back the covers, and Millicent levitated his body into the bed and cancelled the stretcher charm allowing Harry to sink into the bed.

"How long will he be asleep?" Corvus demanded to know, as he placed the covers over Harry, tucking him in almost absently. Would he even be well enough to go to Azkaban tomorrow?

"He should wake up some time this evening, I suggest you give him a dreamless sleep draught when he does wake after giving him something to eat and drink. He needs to sleep off the shock of what he's seen and the strain his body has just gone through." Merlin, she couldn't accurately predict what he would be feeling mentally.

"Thank you, Millicent, you may go," Corvus said, there was no point to her waiting around his manor for Harry to wake up. She had a family of her own after all, other patients and a life of her own. Plus, she'd informed him of all he'd need to know for now. "Thank you for your prompt appearance." He was grateful for that, he did not like feeling useless, and if Millicent had been as quickly as she was…he would have felt even more useless.

"You're welcome, Sir," Millicent said, taking her leave, Corvus knew where she was and how to reach her if he needed her again. "Give Harry my best when he's recovered." She actually liked him, he was always honest if not a little shy, things may have changed in his attitude since she saw him last, growing into his confidence.

"I will do so," Corvus declared, moving to accompany Millicent to the Floo Network, where he planned to grab a few things and remain close to Harry so he had company. It had absolutely nothing to do with his own desires to remain close, absolutely not.

Corvus couldn't even convince himself of that.

* * *

Harry blinked blearily, feeling very lost for a few moments before the familiarity of his settings sunk in. The tense line of his shoulders relaxed knowing he was safe. He ached so much that just trying to sit up made his body almost shake with the strain of it. His stomach grumbled so ferociously, that he almost couldn't comprehend how hungry he was. Finally, finally once he was sat up, he saw Corvus asleep on the chair surrounded by paperwork. It made his heart sing, tears filled his eyes, it felt so good to have someone _care_. Someone actually cared about his wellbeing, it couldn't all be because of the contract…he could have just gone to bed. Yet, he didn't, he remained in this room out of concern for him.

This…this was the thing required to completely obliterate the last wall Harry had surrounding his heart and let Corvus in fully.

He was cared for, loved even.

Harry vowed that he would never let Corvus down, he would do everything in his power to see that his care, his love was reciprocated.

"Corvus?" Harry whispered, clearing his throat, trying to say it louder, "Corvus?" and he succeeded.

His name jarred the wizard awake, a frown marring his features for all of a few seconds before his face smoothed over. Standing up, acting as though his body wasn't aching after accidentally falling asleep while waiting for Harry to wake. Taking two steps he opened the curtains letting sunlight into the room, causing the lamps to dim before cutting off altogether. A glance at the clock on the wall, now that he could see it across the room, he found it was six o'clock in the morning. "How are you feeling?" Corvus asked, as he approached the boy, sitting on the side of his bed, his dark eyes showing concern.

"Sore, hungry," Harry revealed truthfully, he knew if he tried to lie Corvus would be disappointed in him. given this morning's revelations, disappointing Corvus was the last thing he wished to do. "I need to pee," he added as an afterthought.

"Can you manage or do you require assistance?" Corvus asked immediately, as he stood, calling his House-elf, and demanding food and Harry's potions to be brought to them right away. He ignored the frown on Harry's face – at the way he was talking to the House-elf – normally he'd temper the way he spoke to them a little. Only for Harry's sake, but he wouldn't change the way he was with them, it would terrify them more than help, they were used to this way of life. Plus, they had it lucky compared to the way some House-elves were treated, he didn't force his to injure themselves as punishment or punish them himself.

"I…I don't know," Harry admitted, flushing red in abject humiliation.

Corvus pondered on how to deal with that particular problem, he seemed to have all his mental faculties in working order. Didn't seem to be in any emotional distress, did he even remember the details of the mirror? Or had his mind hidden it in order to protect him? No, he was more concerned with the mortification that was exuding from Harry in droves. "Everyone needs help at one point in their life, Harry, there is nothing to be ashamed off," Corvus finally said, as he watched Harry try to stand, quite frankly looking more like a skittish new-born colt than human.

Grasping his arm, allowing the boy to lean on him, giving him stability as he led him to the bathroom. Once there, he immediately turned and left, giving Harry privacy, he wouldn't intervene unless he hurt himself in there. It was probably difficult enough for Harry to accept the help he'd given without the added embarrassment that would have come with him remaining there to watch over him.

He noticed the table had been cleared up of his work and set on the chair while food had replaced it. Enough to feed an army, the House-elves must have already begun making breakfast before they woke. He was proud of his House-elves, for anticipating his every need. He was also very pleased that they had remembered what Harry was and was not allowed to eat.

Stalking over to the box of potions, he open it and immediately plucked out a vial of pain reliver that was mixed with a muscle relaxant. This was what Harry required, hearing the toilet flush, he stalked back over, waiting patiently for the boy to open the door. "Here, drink this," he said, without rushing at him, the vial open ready for Harry to take.

Harry didn't even hesitate, very familiar with the routine by now, and the potions. He knew what it would do, and he was desperate for it. clutching the empty vial, he leant again the doorway, closing his eyes and a relieved sigh crossing his lips, Merlin help him, he couldn't cope well with pain anymore.

"You'll always have a higher pain tolerance compared to most people your age," Corvus explained, pressing his hand against Harry's shoulder blades, and guiding him towards the table where the food was. Sitting him closer to the foods he was allowed to consume were present. "I am pleased that the potions are helping so well." he didn't want to see Harry in pain.

"Did I just…" Harry muttered a little embarrassed.

"Yes, you said that out loud," Corvus said, an amused quirk of his lips betraying his amusement at Harry's predicament. It was something he'd need to take care off if he was in the habit of muttering under his breath. Considering he hadn't seen him do it yet, he doubted very much he had anything to worry about.

"He tried to stop me coming back here," Harry said, his tone slightly lost, "Kept signing me as staying at Hogwarts for the holidays."

"He did," Corvus confirmed, at least he wasn't feeling _hurt_ or _betrayed_. Merlin forbid he should feel anything similar to that when it came to Dumbledore. If he ever did then he knew they were in trouble to put it frankly. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?" heart pounding, he didn't want to know what he'd seen, he just wanted to know whether he remembered the information. He would then need to explain what he suspected Dumbledore was up to.

"I remember," Harry said hollowly, "I…didn't mean to wander the castle…I swear, I just wanted to go back to my dorm I needed to take the potions, I hurt everywhere…" grimacing at the reminder, "I really didn't want to wander…" he'd never done so in the past.

Corvus' heart felt like it was going to cleave in two, Harry sounded so beaten down and he didn't deserve that. Especially considering the actions weren't his own, yet Harry didn't seem aware that he'd been compelled, he just thought he'd done it on his own. That he had been acting on his own freewill, regretfully due to his…young age he wouldn't understand the compulsion. If it had happened in a few years' time Harry would have been more aware of the compulsion and could have fought it. Even the ring hadn't registered how dangerous the spell was and prevented it's grip on the child.

He would need to add a few more spells to it, prevent something like this happening again. In fact, he was furious with himself for not thinking of it sooner.

"What happened last night was not your fault," Corvus stated curtly, being a little more firm than he usually would be with Harry. "You were compelled to seek out that mirror by a spell Dumbledore placed upon you. There was no way you could have fought it, believe me," giving it to him straight as he always did.

"What does…" Harry started, what does Dumbledore have to get out of this? Was what he wanted to ask, but Corvus took it as he meant something else entirely.

"The mirror is an ancient magically powerful object, it shows the recipient who looks into the mirror their greatest innermost desires. The inscription supposed to say backwards I show not your face but your heart's desire. Hence where the name came from mirror of Erised, which is desire spelt backwards." Corvus explained, his own countenance darkening considerably. "Men have wasted away in front of it, unable to beat the thrall, luckily for you, your head of house, Snape and Quirrell found you." He just wished he'd gotten in touch with Severus sooner, so that Harry hadn't had to suffer so long.

Harry's face tightened, a look of cold rage stealing across his features.

One that shouldn't have been possible on a child Corvus observed. Yet there was no mistaking that look, it reminded the elder wizard vividly of another boy he'd known…a boy who had been living very similar circumstances to Harry. Tom hadn't received any help during his teenage years and he had gone down a dark path to try and prevent others suffering as he had…yet he'd caused more harm than good in the end. More children were suffering Tom's fate, it was disheartening to say the least. He just hoped that he had at least been able to save Harry from turning down an even darker path.

At least…at least Harry wasn't going to be manipulated, controlled, or worse susceptible to someone like Dumbledore. Who would sing your praises, use you until there was absolutely no use left. He'd seen it done repeatedly, again and again, and he didn't want that for Harry.

"Why?" was all Harry asked, clearly struggling on how to process what Dumbledore had done.

"Only guesses can be made as to Dumbledore's state of mind," Corvus explained patiently, gesturing for Harry to eat up, he could hear the grumbling of the child's stomach, voicing protest to the unmentionable, children shouldn't go hungry. "As well as one can try to know another…short of being in their mind with them there is no knowing someone's true motives."

"I don't see what the mirror can have to do with forcing me to stay at Hogwarts, it doesn't coalesce." Harry said, irritation thrumming through him, he just couldn't understand, couldn't see what he was hoping to accomplish with his actions. He reluctantly begun eating, he didn't like eating when he was stressed, which he was right now.

"Take a step back, think long term," Corvus told him, watching that beautiful mind at work. Harry was smart, he just needed someone to show him that this was okay. The Dursley's hadn't welcomed his smarts, he was, and Harry was trying his hardest – he could see that – to impress him, to learn everything he should already know. He was maybe not the most knowledgeable when it comes to magic, but when he comes to figuring people out he was indeed quite quick.

Harry just shook his head, perplexed, it had just pushed his desire to go home further.

Suspicion begun to thrum through him…perhaps Millicent had been quite correct…perhaps Harry had not seen his parents in the mirror at all. "Perhaps Dumbledore's mistake is in what he thought you would see if you gazed upon the mirror." Corvus pointed out thoughtfully, surprised himself, but hiding it well.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "My parents," Harry scoffed, of course, its what Dumbledore would think, gritting his teeth, to the extent that it actually hurt him. "I hate him," he really did, it wasn't the first time Dumbledore had tried to drop his parents into the conversations they'd had, not that there were many of course, since he made sure he was never alone with him. Making it clear he always wanted his head of House with him.

"You aren't alone in that," Corvus reassured him, bursting with curiosity, truly wondering exactly what it was that Harry had seen. He wouldn't ask, it was such an invasion of privacy if he asked, and he knew Harry may feel compelled to answer because of who was doing the asking. No, a gross invasion of privacy it would be. "And do not worry yourself, I will make sure he pays for what he's done," catch him off-guard as well, hopefully it would work in their favour.

"Publicly?" Harry asked, eyes gleaming with a vindictive sort of pleasure that pleased Corvus to no end.

"As public as one can get," Corvus promised, and he always kept his promises, it was just a matter of how long it took to see it through.

Harry's lips twitched, a grin that showed too much teeth stretching across his face. "Good,"

"Eat up, we need to record how you feel doing your exercise's, Millicent requires information, to see how you fare, and whether your regimen has been set back." Corvus explained for the young boy, as always hiding nothing from him. Treating him like an adult, capable of making his own decisions, which he was now, not just due to his status but because of the life he had led. While he would do all he could to take some of the burden from his shoulders – for now – he would help him learn everything about his estate in stages. He had four years to do that, so that Harry was set comfortably into his Lordship by then.

Harry's brow furrowed, "Did…did she say how much?" it was difficult following the regimen, but he did it, because he wanted to get better. The last thing he wanted was that length of time extended further. Unfortunately, if that was the case…there was not much he could do about it. He wasn't about to lie, cheat or discard his healers orders.

"This is why she needs to know how much more difficult you find it," Corvus explained gently, "You were standing up for hours, enchanted as you were, your body was under a considerable amount of strain," while Dumbledore just stood there and watched not even showing repentance after being found out no doubt.

Seeing Harry's eyes flash he belatedly realize he had hissed that last statement under his breath, Harry had heard it, but it wasn't news to Harry, he knew Dumbledore had been there…hadn't he? Or perhaps not, he hadn't exactly specified. He had never done such a thing, but considering all Dumbledore had done to Harry, a boy who he had fast come to cherish and love, well, it was hardly surprising he was furious enough to hiss such a thing under his breath.

"After your exercises I have something to show you," Corvus added, "If you feel up to it, if not definitely after lunch." He wondered if Dumbledore even knew Harry was already away from Hogwarts and how he was reacting to it. There was no way Filius would have gotten away with Harry without a fight with Dumbledore…and if that had happened the wizard wouldn't have been as composed he shouldn't think.

Harry relaxed back into his chair, eating absently, he was finally home. Don't get him wrong, he likes Hogwarts, likes learning, despite the obvious pains getting around the castle. He was nonetheless grateful to the pain relivers, which made it infinitely much easier to bear. He couldn't imagine how awful it would have been if he'd stayed in the Dursley's control and under Dumbledore's thumb. He wasn't used to the pain anymore, as evidence by the fact he could barely deal with it earlier. That's with a great deal of the pains already healing.

"Dumbledore's trial is coming up, I will more than likely have my lawyer over going over strategic planning. If you have any questions you think you might wish to ask, then feel free to do so." Corvus explained, as he gratefully ate his own breakfast. "He is in charge of the proceedings along with Dumbledore's lawyer, who is admittedly very good at his job."

"And the plans for Azkaban?" Harry asked tentatively, his mind flashing back to what he'd seen in the mirror. He had seen himself graduating Hogwarts, with Corvus, Rabastan and Rodolphus behind him proud of his accomplishments, then graduating collage and university with a degree in law becoming one of the youngest to get his degree. That he'd seen Rabastan and Rodolphus free probably wouldn't endear him to the general population…but Harry just didn't care. He cared for Rabastan and Rodolphus he supposed, who he didn't know as well. He loved Corvus, and Corvus wanted to see his sons free before he passed, wanted to see that his estate would flourish and his name continue – to be a grandfather apparently – before he passed on. Harry would do anything, literally anything to see that accomplished, he owed Corvus everything.

"That is going greater than I expected," Corvus replied, dark eyes gleaming with victory, "It's a long way off from being completed but it's a start. They passed the law, and it will begin I presume in the new year at some point." He wished he could hurry it through but he knew he could not. All the money in the world couldn't hurry it up unfortunately. He had Harry to thank for it, for without his knowledge on laws – especially Muggle laws – he wouldn't have been any the wiser on how to make his sons lives more comfortable.

"Rabastan will be happy with the news!" Harry chirped, imagining the look on his face, the wizard didn't believe they'd accomplish anything. He didn't know if it was the effects of the dementors in Azkaban or just the lack of trust in the magical world in general.

"That they will," Corvus agreed, lips twitching as he observed the boy, it seemed as if his dark mood had abated, he was always able to tell. He could see that Harry was fond of Rabastan, it was taking him longer to warm up to Rodolphus though, given their initial meeting he couldn't say he was surprised. It also seems as if Harry was determined to go tomorrow, which he was grateful for. He wouldn't have been surprised if Harry had elected not to go, he had been injured and he was allowed to not go in the event of illness or injury.

They continued chatting as they finished their breakfast, Corvus revealing everything – he shouldn't really since wizengamot members weren't supposed to but did anyway – from the meetings. Giving accurate guesses to everyone's stances and allegiance, Harry would one day step into the wizengamot meetings after all, he had political aspirations, unlike the last few Potters. James Potter had been content as an Auror, never indulging in politics or making changes. Giving brief descriptions of them so that he may figure out who they were when he made his dramatic entrance into wizengamot proceedings. There was no doubt he would find himself with doubt and ridicule due to his age, although he wouldn't be the only one who had become the last of his house and tried to make change…at a young age. He suspected though, that Harry would succeed where others had failed.

Especially if he learned to use his fame for his own ends and agendas, and considering he was teaching him the best way to go, he knew Harry would do himself, his house and him proud.

* * *

Corvus stretched out, easing the cramp at having been sat at his chair speaking to Millicent through the flames for a good twenty minutes. He had explained everything about his exercises reiterating everything Harry had told him back to her. Not that he was standing long, as he loped back to his desk and sat once again, quill poised as he wrote.

Unsurprisingly Harry had fallen asleep after his workout, something that hadn't been happening for a while. Which just restarted the anger burning in his chest. According to Millicent though, it hadn't set his regimen back too far, a week or two at most. He hadn't been in pain just general discomfort and had felt weak much quicker. He would bounce back quicker than she thought apparently.

She had added a few more items of food that he would be allowed to eat though. Which would give Harry a better variety than he was getting at present, not that Harry seemed particularly annoyed with his limited amounts or the selection given to him. He was just glad to be able to eat that he would take anything given to him.

He also explained mentally there didn't seem to be any lasting repercussions over what he'd seen. He seemed to be aware of what he had seen, and acknowledged it with an understanding an eleven-year-old shouldn't have but nonetheless he was well. He didn't explain father, not that he could, Harry after all hadn't revealed what he'd seen, and while he was curious, he wouldn't ask.

Millicent had added that she was glad, and they ended the conversation at that. Corvus added the foods she'd allowed onto the list, the House-elves would know it was amended and act accordingly. They had a copy – which would show the amendments – in the kitchen somewhere, for convenience sake if nothing else.

Once that was done, he glanced at the time and stood once again.

It was time to retrieve Harry for lunch.

* * *

When Harry saw they were leaving the house he almost tripped up in excitement, especially given the fact they were heading towards the animals. Quite honestly, the only thing that would see Harry leaving anything associated with law and politics he'd say was animals. A zoologist, or someone who rehabilitated animals, it would be a waste of Harry's smarts, but he could see the boy doing it.

"I've missed them," Harry admitted somewhat sheepishly as Corvus grasped out a hand to prevent him falling. In a stark contrast to the last time he'd helped him, Harry did not flinch, back away or even look fearful. Either it was because it was him and he was trusted…or Harry was beginning to realize not all touches hurt. Given what he'd been through the books Corvus been reading…abuse didn't work that way, the tells they say never fade away, they just become less obvious over time as the victim healed.

"You are terribly attached to them aren't you?" Corvus said, a small fond smile appearing for a moment. "Animals can tell people's intentions, they know when they're in a good place." The animals had been all he had for the longest time. He spent most of his time with them instead of in the manor, but a lot had changed since then. He was spending more time at the Ministry, at Azkaban now he could see his sons, he was no longer alone and depressed.

"Yes," Harry admitted without care or pause.

"Have you ever desired a dog or cat?" Corvus queried, content to amble at Harry's pace. They had nowhere to be today, and if they stayed out until dinner…well it was completely fine.

"I never really thought about it," Harry admitted, his eyes shadowed, "I wouldn't ever wish the Dursley's on anyone let alone an innocent animal, and Petunia loathed dogs, she could barely hide it when Marge visited. I think that's why she always bought ripper around." A wry grin on his face.

"If you could have anything in the world, what would you pick?" Corvus asked as they neared the first enclosure.

"I…don't know," Harry admitted, shrugging helplessly, he honestly didn't know.

"Perhaps in time," Corvus added, not wishing to see the stress lines on Harry's face become more pronounced.

"Wasn't this one empty…" Harry said, surprised as they entered the enclosure.

"It was," Corvus agreed, "But a Alicorn has been badly injured and brought here to be rehabilitated by a good friend of mine."

"Alicorn? A winged unicorn?" Harry asked, "But I thought they lived in America…" slightly perplexed how it had managed to get over here.

"They do indeed, but as with all creatures…they often get smuggled into the country for wizards amusements or desires to have exotic pets." Corvus' lips curled at the thought.

"But why here? Aren't there sanctuaries for these sorts of animals all over Britain?" Harry asked, gasping at the sight of it, he'd seen a picture…but nothing prepared him for the reality of it being in front of him. It looked so young, and it had bandages wrapped around its back legs and one of its wings.

"There are, but like all things they are full, understaffed or lacking funds to adequately care for hurt or injured animals." Corvus explained patiently, as he wandered over, petting at the animal, so young and skittish but coming used to his touches. Grabbing the handle of the food trough he begun to feed the animal and Harry was quick to join him, gazing at the animal in awe. That and Lord William Macnair knew the animals had been all he had for the longest time.

"Why is it taking so long to heal?" Harry asked, observing the injuries, it looked as though it had been severely attacked.

"This little one was near death when he was brought to me," Corvus explained, watching the animal greedily eat what was given to him. "We had to choose which injuries to treat first, internal injuries came first, and the amount of broken bones…well, the potions are going to take a while to get them all." Not revealing the true extent of the state the poor animal had been in.

"Will his wing recover?" Harry asked immediately, it was so beautiful, gold and white, were the colours, it was mesmerising and so, so soft.

"We believe so," Corvus explained, "It's his legs that might never fully recover." It had its wings and legs broken to prevent taking off he suspected. The damage they had done…was inconceivable. It wasn't yet known whether the animal would be able to walk without pain or a permanent limp.

The wizard who had did the deed? Well, regretfully he'd become the recipient of a curse's object that nobody could figure out. His paralysis had so far remained a mystery, as was the pain that constantly shot up his back and legs.

Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy.

"Why haven't you asked what I saw in the mirror?" Harry asked after ten minutes of soothing silence as they tended to the Alicorn in front of them.

He wasn't surprised Harry had noticed that. "Because that would be inappropriate, your inner desires are your own, Harry, what Dumbledore did…was inconceivable."

"But is it any different from you asking if I want an animal?" Harry pointed out after a few more minutes of silence as he digested the answer.

"The mirror…doesn't just show what you think you want, it digs deep enough that it can show you things you've never given voice to." Corvus explained quietly, as he petted at the alicorn from where he sat on the bundle of hay. "It's private privileged information that should only be seen by your eyes only."

"I hope it comes true," Harry said, his eyes glazing as he adopted a far away look in his eyes.

Corvus glanced over at Harry, digesting that information. If he said that, then perhaps what he had seen…was still capable of coming to pass. "Knowing you, you will make sure it does so." he stated, "For your determination is the most desirable thing about you, Harry." And it was, his determination to get away from the Dursley's and Dumbledore's machinations had allowed him to see the steel core beneath Harry's battered soul.

Harry's cheeks reddened at the compliments, his smile was beautiful, bright with genuine joy. "It will." He swore, he would make it so.

This conversation hadn't abated his curiosity over what Harry saw, but it had eased him considerably in the knowledge that he was not burdened down with wishes that would never be granted. Thanking Merlin that Harry had not seen his parents long ago lost to him.

They stayed with the Alicorn for a while longer before begun the rest of their rounds. They didn't spend quite as much time with the others but nonetheless gave them as much attention as they could.

"Oh, did you get Sirius Black's file?" Harry asked, as they made their way back after having spent fifteen minutes being entertained by the snakes.

"Yes, but there is one problem," Corvus said, brow furrowed, "Sirius Black's trial transcripts are missing…and if they aren't missing then he wasn't given a trial at all."

Harry paused, "Did that happen a lot?" his stomach twisting at the thought of innocent people – never mind that the guilty ones didn't even deserve the horror that was Azkaban – stuck in there because of the Ministry.

"I have no idea," Corvus revealed darkly, "I would need to find out how many arrests were made before and after Black's imprisonment and see who is in Azkaban that hasn't had a trial."

"If they find out what you're doing they might…" Harry said, concerned about what they would do just to keep it quiet.

"I know, but this information is all in the public domain, they probably just buried it best they were able. This information helps me in the long run, it might help me get a trial date for the boys." Using the fact there were wizards and witches in Azkaban who hadn't received a fair trial? It would shake up everything.

"Why not just inform them of Black and snowball it from there?" Harry questioned, as he removed the wellington boots he had on and sliding into his slippers.

"Because of the…heinousness of Black's supposed crimes," Corvus told him immediately, "Anything surrounding the Potters, I'm afraid would garner a great deal of negative attention and it would be difficult to get them to feel any sympathy for Black illegally incarcerated or not."

"Supposedly? You don't believe he did it?" Harry asked, looking up at Corvus as he closed the back door behind them, letting them into the warmth of the manor.

"My sons don't believe him guilty…me? I am going to hold judgement. Orion and walburga were big supporters of the Dark Lord despite the fact they didn't join him after the Knights were disbanded. Regulus most definitely joined, unfortunately, he went missing…I wouldn't be surprised if Sirius went the same way and became a spy…the fact that he wasn't given a trial, still displeases me," there had been a lot of self-preservation going on, but unfortunately, as close as he was to the Dark Lord he didn't know everything. Tom definitely had a lot of spies though, and kept them close to his vest.

"What if it was me trying to get him a trial?" Harry asked thoughtfully, nobody would think badly of that now would they?

"It's possible," Corvus mused thoughtfully as they sat down in the sitting room. "Is it something you'd really want? It's a long arduous process and there is no saying whether you'd be successful or not…" which was true enough.

"Whereas if you pull enough the trials would begin almost immediately?" Harry figured out quite quickly what it would take.

"It's easier to ignore injustice if it was one person…but if there are more than one they wouldn't dare to try hide the truth for the fallout would be a hundred times worse if they realized the government knew the truth and blatantly tried to hide it." Corvus explained, "Oh, they'll want to, there is no doubt about that, but they won't."

"I'll leave it until we know whether you'll find anything then," Harry conceded, anything that helped Corvus get his sons back.

"Do you wish to talk to your godfather?" Corvus asked, using Black's title where Harry was concerned for the first time.

Harry shrugged, entirely indifferent towards Sirius Black. He didn't hate him, hadn't known he existed really, and had no reason to like him. There were conflicting stories regarding Black, like whether he actually betrayed his parents or not, either way he had obviously blown up a group of nearby Muggles though…so the chances of him getting out of Azkaban was slim even if he got a trial. "I don't see the point, even if he isn't guilty of betraying my parents…he still killed thirteen Muggles, he wont get out for a long time after that…" was there any point to getting attached to more people that were in Azkaban that might never be part of his life? He was already attached to Rabastan as it was, and with no guarantee he could help him. He would give it his all of course, that was all he could do.

"If you change your mind I will get the forms for you," Corvus promised, he'd only be able to visit him once a year same as it had been for him. The laws when it came to visitation rights was downright diabolical but that would change. It was only going to take time. Time and effort, but Corvus didn't mind putting either on the line.

"Okay," Harry agreed, the subtle scents of dinner was beginning to waft through the air, dinner would be ready within the next hour, his stomach grumbled hungrily at the thought.

"Do you have homework?" Corvus asked, watching Harry pick up a book he was reading.

"Yes, some, its in my trunk," Harry said, "Back at Hogwarts…" he didn't like the thought that his things had been left behind.

"It is in your room, Flitwick saw that it was brought here." Corvus explained, not that he'd saw the wizard, he'd felt the wards go off and instructed the elf to gather Harry's things from the edge of the wards and take them to his room. Harry had just woken from his nap after lunch. "You can begin working on it after the weekend, for now just relax." He was going soft, normally homework would come first…but Harry had the entire holidays to do his homework.

Perhaps time after that, he was quite frankly…tempted to keep Harry off for the remainder of the year. He would still pass his first year exams, he would ensure that, pay for it too. The cost was pocket change to have Harry take his exams at the Ministry instead of Hogwarts. All home-schooled children go through the same thing. It wasn't uncommon to take exams at the Ministry.

He might even make a friend or two while waiting before and after the exams.

* * *

 **Saturday**

Rabastan blinked blearily, upon hearing the loud clanging of the door to his cell. He was aware that it was Saturday, he kept a very detailed schedule when it comes to the days, days not dates unfortunately. Saturday was…a godsend to him, he got most of the day without a single Dementor presence, so what wasn't to love about it?

Truthfully though, it was more to do with Harry. He was fond of the boy, he was smart, cunning, and very, very thoughtful with his gifts. His room, as dreary and dank as it was…also housed everything Harry had given him, and the majority of the boxes he'd given over time. A great deal many of them had been ripped down and were used as flooring or extra padding for under his bed, the mattress was fine, but the metal slats weren't kind to his back, but with the cardboard the indentations on the mattress wasn't obvious and gave him more stability.

The books he kept in the boxes, and stacked them like drawers in the corner nearest the door in a neat pile. Along with everything else that he didn't have on his bed. Which included the top box for the food, which was as always, gone by the time Saturday came around.

He had pillows and throws, that had warming charms on them, and as he'd found out last night…it didn't get wet. He'd been near inconsolable when the water smashed against the building and slushed into his room. All over his bed, he'd thought for sure he'd lost it, the smell would have been atrocious eventually…but it beaded up and rolled right off. He would need to find a way to thank the boy for his ingenuity and forethought.

"Let's go," the guard called out, since he wasn't so…out of it they didn't touch him. instead he was able to walk out under his own power…and he didn't need to tell you that was a power trip all on its own considering he wouldn't have been able to do that months ago.

Rabastan gave a nod, well aware the guards could make his life even more miserable than it already was. Self-preservation at its finest, and he was a Slytherin, he wasn't too proud to give in when required. The other guard was five steps behind, and both of them guided him to the meeting room, a room that was becoming as familiar as his cell to him. He ignored the shrieking of the other prisoners, from other levels, the ones on his level were always mostly quietly.

He was the first one there, his brother hadn't been brought in yet. A plastic cup of the lukewarm hot chocolate – which he didn't consider hot chocolate it was warm water to him – was waiting on him as second cup just a little bit further away from his brother. He was tempted not to bother drinking it, but eventually the cold had him drinking it just in order to stay warm. He hated coming out of his bed, where he was always warm.

No more than ten minutes later the door opened, and the two guards brought in Rodolphus, who as always wasn't as healthy and cogent as him. Rodolphus didn't get to eat, to read, to keep warm, to mentally recuperate from the dementors, not like he did.

It was taking less and less time for Rodolphus to get a grip of his surroundings though. As seen as Rodolphus at first groggy, became aware of his surroundings and eager gripped a hold of the plastic cup of disgusting hot chocolate. You would think he wouldn't be able to tolerate that after drinking Harry's. Which by the way, he wasn't being anywhere condescending but his was better than the House-elves recipe he'd grown up with and that was nothing to screw your nose up at.

Once Rodolphus had drunk the hot chocolate, which was quick and easy to do. He immediately took his brother in a hug, the contact soothed both of them immensely. Going so long without human contact…it was sometimes worse than anything the dementors could dole out to you.

"I should have told Black everything before signing that contract," Rodolphus grumbled into his brothers chest, the way the asshole was looking at him as he passed his cell today had set him off – something easily done – especially in here where you had no power over anything.

Right now you'd think that Rabastan was the eldest brother the way they were acting.

Rabastan stiffened minutely hearing that, drawing back, gazing at his brother intently. "Have you said anything?"

"No, but can you imagine the look on his face if I told him?" Rodolphus sneered vindictively, if he was going to suffer he wanted everyone around him to suffer too. Except of course his brother.

Relaxing a bit hearing his reply, "Don't do anything that will jeopardise this, Rod, don't do that to yourself," to me, he thought desperately. If the contract was voided Harry didn't need to come here. Wouldn't come here. They wouldn't see their father every week, and he'd begin getting weak again, he definitely didn't want that. It was quite frankly his worse nightmare come to life. No, he definitely didn't want to be the one to break the contract.

"I can't anyway, you know this, the contract would prevent the words from passing my lips." Rodolphus pointed out almost pouting, he truly did wish to see the look on Black's face. Would he have had the same look when he found out about him and Bellatrix or would it be worse? He knew Black wasn't on the Dark Lord's side, he knew. He was innocent of betraying the Potters…although he did like the fact Black had gotten rid of some of the filth that inhabited the earth. Muggles were the most foul things on the plant polluting the world with their presence.

Considering he spent his days surrounding by Dementors who were actually considered the foulest thing on the planet that was saying a lot.

"I'm grateful for that," Rabastan said dryly, he truly was. His brother's mouth probably wouldn't have stayed closed long, no filter, no care of the consequences due to the horror that his every day life was. The depression and deep seated fear that he'd die here. He should know, he too shared the exact same feelings.

Before long the door opened, this time it was Harry and Corvus who made an entrance.

Rabastan narrowed his eyes on Harry, "What happened?" he was slower than normal, his gait slightly off.

Corvus chuckled, levelling his son with an impressed look, "He's fine, or will be," Corvus explained as Harry sat down and produced four hot chocolates from the box before passing it over to Rabastan and sitting down, giving each of them one of the aromatic hot chocolates he'd made.

Harry remained silent while Corvus explained what happened with a hard look on his face. One that was mirrored by both his sons. Whether they liked him or not, they hated Dumbledore more so it was easy to get offended.

There was a dark silence filling the room for more than five minutes but no longer than ten.

"Can I ask why you had the covers impervious to water?" Rabastan asked Harry, it had been on his mind since he found out. Completely happy that it was but curious as to why exactly he had done it. He rather hoped it wasn't because he believed him to be incontinent. Now that would fill him with a new horror.

"The first time I met you, your feet and legs were wet," Harry said, grateful for the change of subject and lack of angry silence and latching on immediately. "The rest of you was fine, one of the times I noticed during the harsher weather that water was seeped all over the floor in here, wasn't hard to figure out that they don't even give you the comfort of making sure the damn water doesn't get inside the cells." He didn't even want to get started on the damn rats, they had spells, they could damn well use spells to stop the water, to stop the rats but they didn't.

"Observant little shit isn't he?" Rodolphus muttered, but his tone was wry showing he didn't mean it in a harsh way but he was far from being awed by Harry.

That day was still to come.

"It's why I wanted to make a throw that was big enough for any bed you have…I mean you have a proper one right? Not one of those foldable camp beds?" Harry asked, wincing in remembrance of his own experiences on them. "They're awful, so I hope not,"

Corvus arched an eyebrow, "Oh?" it wasn't often he was offered up memories or a lot of information when it came to Harry's actual life with the Dursley's. Enough to want to kill them, the diagnosis was enough to reveal everything…but yes, Harry wasn't forthcoming with much information.

"It's not like a bed was going to fit in my bedroom, it _was_ a cupboard." Harry said bluntly, "The cupboard under the stairs, I couldn't stand up in it after I reached five years old." That's with being starved for Merlin's sake.

It was going to be one of those days, thought Rabastan as he grasped his hand into a fist fury thrumming through him. Breathing evenly he succeeded in relaxing his fist and begun to rummage around in the box. His fingers happened upon a smooth globe like thing.

He quickly found out that it was a light, he wouldn't need to use magic, just rubbing the rune would cast it aglow. Then another rub to shut it off, if he wanted to…especially during the days – this time of year in fact – where there was hardly any light…he'd be able to read.

Unable to help himself, he stood up rounded the table and brought Harry into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered into his ear. Truly grateful for everything the boy was doing, he knew his father had no part in it, he was just as fascinated with the globe as the rest of them were.

They were unaware of the other property that would turn out to be extremely useful…but they'd find out soon enough.

Harry gratefully returned the hug, warmth suffusing him. neither wizard were as thin and sickly as they used to be.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes at the pair of them, but he had a fond glimmer in his eye. Anyone that looked after his brother was alright by him.

As they were due to leave, Rabastan said just one sentence, just one sentence to his father. Imbuing the demand into his voice that wasn't to be taken as a suggestion, "Torture and kill them," screw making them suffer long term, they deserved death.

His father didn't need clarification on who he was talking about.

He knew.

* * *

I sort of wish I had done a Rabastan's POV long before this, but unfortunately I didn't think to do so but oh well! I can have him thinking back on things at a later date! although Rodolphus' POV would be similar to how Rabastan's was! 10k words this is in two days! I just wish my muses were always so cooperative on all my stories! so will there be more to the globe than meets the eye? How long do you think it would take for someone to get all the information about criminals and trials (or the lack of one) around the time and including missing documents and conveniently misplaced ones? years might be a bit far fetched but a few months might seem a bit too quick! it 's a long gruelling task for certain information so how long do you reckon it will be before they have it? Will Harry eventually go talk to Black before the trial? Or will the first time he meets him is when he's blindsided like he was in Prisoner of Azkaban? Will Harry want anything to do with Sirius? Will Sirius be able to deal with the boy his godson is? Will Corvus listen to his son and put down the Dursley family? leaving Vernon Dursley to last or will it be Petunia that suffers most before Corvus finally gives her the reprieve of death after maximising their suffering? R&R please!


	20. Chapter 20

The Contract

Chapter 20

* * *

Corvus desperately desired to comply with his sons wishes. For it was the first thing he'd really asked for – the demands that he drop their hopeless cases didn't get included – in the years since he'd been put in Azkaban. Unfortunately, he couldn't bring himself to go behind Harry's back and dole out the much needed punishment that this situation merited. In the end he had decided on one course of action, he'd paid someone handsomely to attack – but not kill – Vernon Dursley in jail. Marge Dursley received similar treatment, but from what he was told, she had been attacked dozens of times anyway, her attitude with the other inmates made her very unpopular. There was nothing strange about the attacks, after all, everyone knows how child abusers were treated.

As for Petunia Dursley she'd been in an 'very unfortunate' accident, with those Muggle automobiles weeks ago. He had felt she wasn't suffering enough, so a few spells here and there, and bam, she was hospital bound. Her landing in hospital, and without a soul to care for her son, Dudley Dursley had gone into care, and from what he knew, the boy was on a strict diet and miserable due to the rigidness of a stern family life he wasn't used to. Anything he tried was a strike against him, bullying, sneaking food, arguing back, it meant grounding, less television time, no dessert at the weekend – which he was allowed a small portion if he behaved – which had already been removed due to his attitude each week. So yes, so far, Dudley was miserable. The added clincher was attending normal school, in a district not his own. Smelting's had long been gone from the list of possibilities for Dudley Dursley after they lost a fortune.

On the upside, Dudley had already lost nearly two stone, long term, if he remained there his health would be all the better for it.

So, the Dursley's had one miserable Yule or Christmas as it were. Last year they were albeit small family, spoiling their son, giving him more gifts than natural, spoiling him to the extent that he failed to realize how lucky he had been. This year? Vernon and Marge were in prison, recovering from their beatings, Petunia was recovering from her accident all of them alone stewing in their misery.

And Dudley? Dudley was too, after loudly decrying them when all he got was four gifts, two of them bundles of clothes and no gift that he'd actually wanted. So, thusly, he had been relegated to his bedroom to think on what he had done, with the warning he would get any Yule Log if he continued to disrupt Christmas.

A stark contrast to Harry, who was positively beaming instead of watching with longing from his cupboard.

"Are you ready to go?" Corvus asked Harry as he wandered into the kitchen, it wasn't somewhere he frequented all that often. He had House-elves for that sort of thing, to fetch whatever he needed, whenever he needed. This was their domain, and why they had been hired in the first place, this and cleaning the well kept and immaculate manor. Admittedly a few had been hired especially to deal with the animals, but for most part, he did that on his own, they only did it when he couldn't, such as the time he had the flu or that time he'd done his back in. Or long drawn out Wizengamot meetings.

"Almost," Harry said, throwing Corvus a grin, almost jumping up and down excitedly, you wouldn't think he was going to Azkaban at all. Yet Harry didn't care, he'd been so happy after he'd gotten over Dumbledore's recent actions and the knowledge he'd be dealt with. Although…it may have something to do with the missives he'd let Harry read regarding the Dursley's just earlier that very morning. "I just need to put these in," with that two meals set with metal warmers – or coolers – around it, were placed in the box along with four hot chocolate flagons. All already spelled so the contents could not leak out, especially with the way the guards shifted everything to check.

"Are you sure you don't want to open your Yule gifts before we go?" Corvus asked, still in slight disbelief that he hadn't been alerted that Harry was downstairs at the early hours of the morning. He'd gotten up at his normal time, and had looked shocked to see the gifts under the tree, stunned to hear that they were for him. It made Corvus wish to throttle the Dursley's all over again. Gifts from other students at Hogwarts had come, along with a 'mysterious package' which he knew to be from Dumbledore, he saw enough of his writing on legislations and such that he'd pegged it immediately. He had also removed the spells upon the package, the tracking charm had been the first to go, thankfully his wards prevented such spells from actively working. Thus, Dumbledore won't know where Harry was living. The cheek of it though almost left him furious enough that he'd desired to break everything in his vicinity.

"I'm sure," Harry said, while he felt excited and so, so, so happy that he had gifts to open…part of him worried needlessly that it was a trick. It wouldn't be the first time it happened to him. No, he wasn't going to remember the Dursley's or the horrible Yule's of the past. They were suffering, and that was enough to settle the feelings of inadequacy and darkness that wanted revenge inside of him.

"Very well then," Corvus said with softness that nobody other his sons and Harry would ever hear. "Did you send your gifts off with Hedwig?" it was small trinkets he'd bought from an Owl Order this past week, when he learned it was…proper to give gifts to those you were friends and acquaintances with. The gift and what you give them, marks the subtle current on how their relationship would proceed. Harry had wrinkled his brow, slightly confused, he couldn't remember the Dursley's ever giving out gifts to anyone except maybe Marge and he honestly cant remember anyone other than Marge and the Dursley's giving Dudley gifts but he'd been so often relegated to the cupboard so what did he know?

So the social necessity had been a rather baffling thing for him. there was even politics in what you give someone, especially someone like the Malfoy family. He had aided him in his efforts, suggesting a few things and allowing Harry to pick his final choice of items. He wasn't afraid of spending money, Corvus observed, but then again, Harry would never have to worry about money again, the investments both past and on-going – he was giving Harry tips – well, he'd always have money coming into his account. Plus, what he'd spent so far…hadn't even put a dent in his trust fund.

As always, Harry felt warmth spread through him at every realisation that Corvus actually listened to him, he paid attention to him when he spoke, what he did. Corvus remembered the name of his owl, and it wasn't as if he spoke of her often, and not only that he'd gotten her a lovely cage and plenty of yummy mice to eat. "I sent them this morning after I did my exercises," he had used a few owls, obviously, Hedwig couldn't take them all, she hadn't been best pleased judging by the hoot of indignation that came from her. Except for the Malfoy gifts, which he would be giving them in person, much to his dismay.

"You used the House-elves I hope?" sincerely hoping that Harry hadn't gone to the Owlery after doing his exercises.

"Yes," Harry admitted, slightly shamefaced, but he knew he wouldn't have been able to go up all those stairs after doing his exercise regimen.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, they like being able to help, and you know by now what happens to House-elves who do not have masters for an extended period of time." Corvus stated, it had been one of the first things he made sure Harry understood. Understood logically, yes, but it didn't mean the boy agreed with it, and that was fine. Corvus wasn't going to force the boy into changing his mind or getting his own House-elves. Although, Corvus suspected there were probably dozens of House-elves strewn all over the properties

"I didn't expect to be allowed to visit on Yule," Harry confessed as he finished packing up the rest of the food he'd made.

"Magic cannot be changed to give allowances for important dates such as Yule." Corvus explained, which was true enough, if his birthday fell on a Saturday he would be attending whether he wished to or not, unless of course, he was hurt or injured.

"Makes sense, plus Yule isn't the most important day in the Celtic calendar," Harry said, as always eager to show off what he'd learned. "It's the equinoxes,"

"That's correct," Corvus agreed, it was a good job Harry had an exceptional mind and was able to remember knowledge he was pouring into that wonderful brain of his. No matter how obscure the information, Harry retained it, he didn't by any means have Hyperthymesia or superior autobiographical memory or the laymen term photographic memory but he did remember a great deal of information that he read.

* * *

Rabastan's entire body strained as he did yet another push up, he was pushing himself farther than before. He'd successfully managed to do four more than normal, but that might have something to do with the fact the dementors were giving his cell a wide berth. An extra push up had his arms giving out beneath him.

Breathing heavily, he groaned at the pain the strain caused, but it was a good pain. He was getting strong, healthier, and in the long run it would do him good. Even if he never got out of here, which he didn't honestly believe would happen despite his fathers best attempts, he would try to get as much enjoyment as possible out of life right now. Rolling over onto his back, he stared at the globe with a look of reverence on his face.

After his breathing had returned to normal, Rabastan shakily made his way to his bed, able to do so smoothly and without hurting his knees due to the two layers of cardboard that had been placed everywhere to replace the cold grooved flooring and little stones and rubble bits from tearing into his flesh. The globe was lit, despite daylight spilling into his room, in fact, he had it on twenty-four hours a day, and he sincerely hoped it didn't stop working.

Fishing under his pillows, he withdrew the book, it would be his second time reading this one, since he'd read all three books and the magazines Harry had brought in for him already. It helped to keep his mind active, but he genuinely enjoyed it, he just wished he could use magic, he missed it. The feel of a wand in his grasp, the smug satisfaction of performing spells correctly, the experimenting that came with it. He'd always been good with experimenting, his brother and father were not quite as adept as him.

He couldn't help but wonder what books Harry would bring him this time, or what other items he'd bring with him. Since it was Saturday, he had no worries about going hungry, and so Rabastan snagged the last chocolate from the box at the side of his bed and unwrapped it before greedily chomping on it. He found he was eating less chocolate, which was probably a good thing for his health. If his father actually succeeded in having the dementors presence downgraded to a few hours…the change it would have on everyone would be…amazing. Those in here would actually be able to _think_ again, instead of constantly being trapped in their mind. Wasn't it enough they were being punished? Stripped of their freedom and unable to use magic without forcing them to lose their mind too?

Stretching out, stopping his muscles from seizing up, absently reading the book on Defence, just new out last year, and he must be a glutton for punishment, the desire to use the spells was strong. Merlin, he missed using magic so much. It was the worst of all this, feeling his magic and being unable to use it.

Half an hour later, and dozens of pages read, Rabastan stiffened, the sound of clanging and footsteps coming along the corridor alerted him to the fact the guards were on the move. Scrambling towards the globe, he wiped his thumb against it, and the rune and glow died down immediately afterwards. Shivering and shuddering as the Dementors closed in, only for it to dissipate, presumably because the guards Patronus' was making the Dementor lay off.

It must be time. The guards don't actually wander the halls much, leaving it to the dementors. They only came around when they had to, when someone was being escorted to the meeting rooms. Happened a lot once a year, when those that actually got to meet someone. Other than that, it was rather quiet, with the occasional prisoner being taken out. Until now.

"It's time," came the familiar voice of the guard he was used to. He'd noticed they had lost their harsh edge when dealing with him. Although, judging by the looks on their faces they were definitely not pleased to be working today, hung-over? Oh, that was another thing he missed, alcohol, Merlin, he'd do just about anything for a tipple of firewhisky.

Rabastan got to his feet, wincing a little at the burn in his thighs, he'd maybe done a bit too much. Fortunately, though, when he started walking, the aches sort of disappeared, or didn't become more prominent. The guard stepped out, letting Rabastan vacate his cell, and between the two guards he was led down to the room. Somewhere Rabastan reckoned he could actually get to blindfolded by now.

He took a seat, and the guards left, he knew one would be waiting outside, while the other went for Rodolphus. His mind was sharper and more aware than it had ever been before, noticing things he wouldn't have noticed a few weeks ago, it was a damn miracle really. He was so relieved, so grateful, and he couldn't wait to find out what he'd done.

One would never guess he'd grown up in a Muggle household. Like a Muggle-born, no the politically correct term was Muggle raised – not that he cared about being PC a Mudblood was a Mudblood in his book – and the boy wasn't one even if his mother had been.

He was abruptly jerked out of his reverie as his brother was escorted in, it would be maybe ten minutes now before his father and Harry would be escorted in. He'd finally get his answers.

"How you feeling?" Rabastan asked his brother, pleased with his coherency.

"I'm alright," Rodolphus grunted, not really in the mood to talk overly much, he never was these days. The memories along with how much his body ached, he just…he was tired, so very tired. Even a little bit jealous of his brother, not enough to wish it away, of course, but just a little envious.

"Yeah, I get it," Rabastan murmured, he might not be as bad off as his brother, but he had experienced the same length of time as his brother and knew the despair and desire to off oneself while stuck in here, and not having years to count down until freedom was granted. They were stuck in here with a life sentence. They were here until they were buried in a hole in the ground unless their bodies were giving back to their father, if he survived longer than them, considering the health hazards it might not be difficult to imagine his father outliving them.

A few moments later, two hot chocolates were plonked in front of them by an apologetic guard. "We're on skeleton crew today," he offered in explanation.

The two just stared at him uncomprehendingly, "What's happened?" Rabastan finally asked, heart pounding like a drum.

"Oh, it's Yule, we always only have a few guards on this day," he added, waving away any concern they might have had over something cataclysmic happening. Not giving them a customary Yule greeting, it probably wouldn't be well received, happy Yule tidings, right, happy, that was the last thing anyone in here was. Including them, the island made them all miserable.

Surprise flittered through the Lestrange brothers gazes, as the guard walked away, his stride fast as he made his way outside. Which was quickly explained, as Harry and Corvus made their entrance not two minutes later.

"Happy Yule! They wouldn't let me bring in the tree though," Harry said, a sly smirk on his face showing he was joking with them.

At least the brothers assumed he was kidding…he had to be right?

"I brought in something warm today, I wasn't sure if they'd let me," Harry conceded, especially with the warming and cooling charms on the items. Fortunately, Harry had claimed sharing a meal was customary, especially as he was the 'consort' and had to prove he could provide sustenance for his would-be-husband.

"But as always, Harry likes to get the guards worked up," Corvus said wryly, shaking his head in bemusement. He hadn't held off even for a moment, just bluntly laid out the terms of a betrothal contract to the bamboozled guards. They hadn't argued much either, he assumed because it was Yule either that or they just want the day over with so they could return home themselves.

"What did you put in that globe?" Rabastan demanded, sounding very, very curt without meaning to. Only to begin drooling at the sight of Yule dinner with trimmings and all that was set out in front of him. "I apologise…I didn't mean to sound so curt," he added, purely for his fathers' benefit, or so he deluded himself.

Rodolphus almost sobbed as a tray of warm food was sat in front of him. The hot chocolate and butterbeer he realized was sat next. Merlin, he could have stood up and kissed the boy for his kindness and generosity. There weren't proper cutlery but he honestly didn't care, he'd eat it with the plastic fork and knife without bother.

"What's the problem with the globe? Has it stopped working already?" Corvus queried as they took sat down for their meal. Harry had done a great deal of the preparation and cooking on his own, the rest was done by the harangued House-elves, they did not like Harry taking over, but they would never give voice to it. Corvus had sat with him to keep him company before leaving to get ready to see his boys, only to find everything packed up and ready to go, including it seemed, their own meal.

Harry frowned, slightly disappointed, "I spent ages on that," he grumbled, assuming that it was the problem without waiting for Rabastan to give his answer.

"What did you use to make it? What spells?" Rabastan asked, focusing mostly on Harry, still desperately desiring an answer.

"Um," Harry murmured, genuinely taken aback by Rabastan's sudden interest, he'd been a little curious last week…but this week it was intense. "I used only one Rune, you'll know it, it's the light rune…" Harry pointed out, assuming it was the runes Rabastan was interested in.

"But what spells?" Rabastan asked, surely there had to be more than just a light rune on the globe. He could feel the magic emanating from it, and clearly the dementors could as well. It was no coincidence that they started avoiding the door of his cell the moment he had that thing on.

"Um, cheering charm, Patronus charm and something that gets rid of dark creatures…I was just trying to help," Harry said defending himself.

The silence and lack of eating clued Harry in on the fact something was wrong.

"What?" Harry asked, looking worried, "I sort of used an old shield spell so they wouldn't detect it?" it was more of a question than a statement.

"Patronus charm?" Corvus asked calmly even if he was anything but, "You tried that spell?"

"It repels dementors, I wanted to help," Harry pointed out, bewildered by the silence, his stomach feeling anxious so much so that he stopped eating.

"And what exactly emerged from your wand?" Corvus asked casually, he'd be very surprised if Harry even got a wisp of smoke to emerge. That spell was notoriously difficult to perform for adults, it had taken him considerable amount of lessons to perfect it. Four months, as a matter of fact, seven if you included the fact he hadn't been able to cast it properly when he'd been in the presence with the dementors.

"A raven," Harry stated simply, brow furrowing at the looks on their faces.

"A…raven? You observed your Patronus? It took a distinctive form? You are not merely guessing what it could be?" Corvus asked, heart pounding dangerously loud and fast in his chest. Glancing at his sons, the raven was their animal of choice, on their crest, could Harry see them as his guardian? His protector? He couldn't believe he was thinking of this with an eleven-year-old boy! Could it be true? Could Harry be capable of producing a fully-fledged Patronus at such a young age? His magical core shouldn't be capable of that much…especially given he hadn't used it before he came to Hogwarts and had his core connecting to a wand.

"It was pure white but definitely a raven…" Harry said, beginning to eat again now that his nerves had settled.

"Merlin's balls," Rodolphus muttered, leaning back, stumped by what he'd just heard. All he could think was if the boy wasn't lying, which he didn't think he was, then it was a good job they got him away from Dumbledore.

"We'll discuss it when we get home," Corvus declared the conversation over with.

"Sure," Harry said, still slightly bemused over the entire thing really.

"Do you even feel challenged at Hogwarts?" Rabastan managed to find something to say, while his mind reeled over the fact an eleven-year-old kid could produce a bloody Patronus.

"It's alright, the homework makes it better," Harry told them shrugging his shoulders. He assumed it would get more difficult as the years went on. plus, there was so much information to learn, between the books Corvus got him and the library. "Oh and the books Corvus sends!"

They had nothing to say about that, powerful and smart, maybe they would get to hear what becomes of him if they never get out of here. They remained silent as they properly dug into their food, absently drinking the hot chocolate first to savour the butterbeer later, which they could feel was still cool to touch. The food though…honestly was the best he'd ever eaten. He might be a bit biased though…Rabastan wasn't the only one thinking this.

"House-elves make the food better than I remember," Rodolphus murmured, licking his lips, "But then again…anyone would think that after living off of crap for the past decade." A self-depicting grin on his face.

"Thank you, but I'm hardly a House-elf," Harry chimed in, making it clear he had actually made the food and he hadn't just implied that to the guards to get the food in. "But they did make the Yule Log,"

Rodolphus and Rabastan both groaned, "Seriously? That cake is to die for!" Rabastan clutched his stomach almost dramatically. He honestly didn't think he'd have enough room to enjoy it all, but he sure as hell wasn't going to leave it, hell no, he was going to scrape off the bottom of it. Oh, this was turning out to be one of the best days in over a decade. Not that it required much.

Corvus just chuckled quietly, watching over his three favourite people in the world as they dug into the chocolate goodness the House-elves had made. Smeared with freshly made cream it was quite frankly one of the best Christmas' he'd had in a long, long time. Bellatrix had made the last few he'd had with his sons intolerable, she was always on the warpath. He shook his head just thinking about it.

"What's wrong?" Rabastan asked, noticing his fathers souring mood. "Besides the obvious that is," with a glance around the room. Scooping up another generous helping of his cake and eating it.

"Just remembering the last few Yules' we had at the manor," Corvus explained, watching Rodolphus cringe, yeah, those times hadn't been pretty at all. Every celebration, every happy occasion Bellatrix just bulldozed over it and made it one of tension and upset.

"What happened? What was it like?" Harry asked, a hopeful hint in his voice, he would love to hear what wizarding families were like even if things had happened. "Do you do the rites and rituals?"

Rodolphus smirked, "We did every year, I'm sure father will make sure you can perform the rites easily,"

"Will we?" Harry asked, his eyes finding Corvus'

"We will," Corvus agreed, even if he hadn't had any intentions of doing so, those eyes would have forced him to reconsider.

"Yes!" Harry said, grinning so wide his face hurt. "Some of them sound like fun!" there were different ways that they had of doing rituals, and honestly, he just loved learning and doing things with Corvus. He was simply the best, and Harry only wished he'd met him sooner.

"They were," Rodolphus agreed, his heart twinging, he'd always wanted a son, someone to share his life with. To teach all the rituals to, in order to keep the long standing traditions going. If he'd married someone else…could he have had a son visiting him? Would he have even risked going after the Longbottoms? Then again, it hadn't been his idea, so if he had married someone else…he wouldn't have gone to the Longbottoms and wouldn't have ended up incarcerated. Although, an argument could be made that he might not have done if he and Bellatrix had a kid. "A lot of our old rituals are in French, since that's where we originated from."

"Did you do what I asked last week?" Rabastan asked his father.

"That's funny that, the Malfoy's are too, like a lot of the old pureblood's as well, I mean are there any wizards and witches lines that go back to old times here in Britain?" Harry said, "I know mine does, but nobody else."

"No, that is for someone else to decide," Corvus admitted, giving Harry a pointed look from the corner of his gaze. Making it clear to his son that their death, when they occurred, would happen with Harry's approval and prior consent.

"Someone else approves?" Rabastan asked, impressed despite himself, as he often was these days. There was a big difference between getting revenge and an actual desire to kill. Especially at that age, even he and Rod hadn't wished anyone dead at that point in their lives.

"You're not being very subtle, you know," Harry said in a volume slightly raised, "I heard you last week, small room," and wasn't that the truth.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Corvus asked in surprise.

Harry shrugged, "I wanted to see what you'd do," he revealed honestly.

"Just when I'm sure he's a Ravenclaw through and through he does and says something like that," Rabastan groaned, shaking his head honestly.

"You were testing me," Corvus grouched, sounding like a crotchety old man. Slightly proud and slightly appalled that he hadn't seen it. It was a little wonder he'd practically lit up seeing the information about the Dursley's this morning. "I think it's safe to say I've passed?" wryly.

"Depends on my mood," Harry added, somewhat shyly.

That had the three Lestranges chuffing in amusement.

"I brought you a gift," Harry said, offering to Rodolphus first since it was his he pulled out first.

"Very thoughtful, thank you," Rodolphus said the words with an echo of saying it often in the past. There was a wistfulness to his tone as he accepted the gift, opening it immediately, arching a brow when he saw that it was a pendant in an odd shape. He picked up, noticing the clasp was undone.

"Have you…have you made a bloody rune out of…strips of leather?" Rabastan muttered, looking at it over his brothers shoulder.

"Is that even possible?" Rodolphus asked, unlike his brother, he didn't care much for Runes.

"I…wouldn't have thought so…unless…" Rabastan twisted the black leather around in his hand, careful not to dislodge the stone from its place. "Blood rune? You've imbued the damn leather with blood…that's bloody brilliant actually." Was there not anything this boy couldn't do?

"I actually used the blood of an Alicorn, it's magic all on its own," and not silver like an actual unicorns was much to his surprise.

"What does it do?" Rodolphus asked, quite perplexed by the gift, if anything it was more fit for something his brother would prefer.

"Well, the actual blood rune makes it invisible the moment it's clipped on and together, watch…" Harry clipped the ends together, and the pendant disappeared, harnessed by the blood and the fact the leather was designed in a rune shape. "And see the pendant? It's hollowed out cubic zirconia, and has the same spells as the globe has in it." he'd just hoped to make Rodolphus happier, but obviously the globe worked better than he'd anticipated, and now Rodolphus would benefit too. He was so happy that he'd thought to do this.

"Where exactly do you find the time to get your ideas?" Corvus asked, you'd think he never spend any time with the child by the looks of it. Yet, surprisingly he did, a great deal of the day they spent with each other and nearly all night depending on whether he had to leave for a while. "Let alone do them?" It did explain the fact he had wished for the remnants of the Alicorn's blood though. They'd taken its blood to make sure there was no more underlying issues, and it was recovering well. They still didn't know about his legs or wing.

"I write them on a spare piece of parchment," Harry said blithely. "I keep a piece of parchment on me all the time, just in case."

"I thought that was a bookmark," Corvus felt like slapping himself for not noticing sooner.

"It does double as one," Harry nodded, "I…ooof!" Harry grunted as he found himself hoist from his feet and wrapped up in a hug from one very grateful Rabastan. His brother patted him on the shoulder, feeling as awkward as he looked. "Thank you," he murmured, gratitude shining through his dark eyes, that were much like his fathers.

"You're welcome Rodolphus," Harry said definitely shy this time, "It will remain hidden, but the light…I'm not sure if the light will, you'll need to be careful…and not let anyone see it when it's lit." he told him sheepishly, he hadn't thought to test the light. Corvus gripped one of his hands and squeezed it lightly in gratitude and thanks.

And Harry stood, with Rabastan hugging him, Rodolphus patting his shoulder, and Corvus squeezing his hand…he smiled a small secret smile.

It might not be what he had seen in the mirror of Erised, but it was close enough.

One day, maybe, just maybe, one day he could get to see his greatest desire brought to life.

The rest of the visit passed with a easement that the months had wrought.

* * *

"Must we really go?" Harry asked, as Corvus informed Harry to go and get dressed, that is change of clothes was in his study, to save him walking up the stairs. Normally after a visit to the island he could allow Harry to rest for a short while. The cold, damp, and the presence of the dementors for even an hour does affect him even if they weren't close. They needed warmth, comfort and chocolate to recover and sometimes Harry needed to sleep.

"We made an obligation to go by agreeing, we cannot renegade on the meeting this close to its time," Corvus chided quietly. "Especially not to someone who could take offence to it, I apologise you aren't getting to open your gifts,"

Harry snorted, "Yeah, you're right…Draco wouldn't let me hear the end of it," ruefully shaking his head, his friend was a weird one. The others were just as weird for pandering to him all the time, it's as if Draco had never heard the word no in his life. "I don't mind waiting to open the gifts,"

"I think there is a story in there somewhere," Corvus said, sounding amused, "But we will be having a talk when we return from Malfoy Manor after lunch." Then gifts. Their schedule today had been quite…hectic and turnabout really. They'd had dinner for breakfast in Azkaban so that Rodolphus and Rabastan could have something substantial to eat. Having made it the night before and reserved with warming charms so that it lasted. Now they were off to have luncheon with the Malfoy's which was always a grandiose affair.

"Are you upset?" Harry asked, looking up at him, he still hadn't got a good read on the situation, so he was still quite unsure about what all the fuss was regarding.

"Upset?" Corvus murmured genuinely surprised to hear that Harry could think that, "No, Harry I am…amazed, astonished really at what you've accomplished and how you've accomplished it despite the fact you've only been here a few months. It shows that you are going to do well in whatever career you set your mind to. I am proud of you and I cannot wait to see what you do in the years to come, you are positively flourishing and I am proud to be helping you accomplish that." He'd been in the magical world from the moment of his birth and even he hadn't thought of the things Harry had, it was as if an outsiders perspective enabled Harry to think outside the box, in a way that people like him, could not.

His genius would have been wasted with Dumbledore and subdued to the point of no return. Whatever plans Dumbledore had with Harry could only be a bad thing which would result in his death…anything to do with the Dark Lord would have. That could be the only reason Dumbledore wanted Harry.

It made him shudder at such a waste of talent. Nothing in his life had made him more grateful than the contract he had made up with Dorea in a fit of nostalgia and the hopes of their families – whoever they may be – would wish to join the families together. To think he'd been happy with Bellatrix, what a blind fool he'd been. Harry however, would have been perfect.

He was wrapping his family around his finger, without even trying which was mesmerising to watch. Rodolphus didn't take well to new people, often suspicious of their motives. Perhaps knowing what Harry had wanted upfront had Rodolphus warming up so quickly? Or helping his brother would do it. Rodolphus had always been protective of his brother, and had actually said he'd have taken all the blame for that night and made sure Rabastan got free…unfortunately their sham of a trial had prevented that, and Bellatrix big mouth did the rest in condemning them.

"Oh," the last of Harry's confusion waned, pride and happiness bursting forth. "Anyone could have done it," he shrugged, truly believing that and not just being demure because of the praise. He would never be modest when receiving praise, especially if he believed it well earned.

"Can I ask which book you found the information for the Patronus charm?" Corvus asked, eyebrows raised high at the 'anyone could have done it' didn't the boy realize exactly how difficult a feat of magic he had accomplished and entirely on his own? Even he had needed months to perform that spell, and Harry had done it in what…a week? Two weeks? Three? Either way it was definitely an accomplishment he wished to shout from the rooftops at how good he was.

"Oh, um, it was one of the charms books, I think it was the Auror grade 4 book, I thought it was the school version but some of those spells are really hard, I didn't read the book…I think I'll start with book one and see what that's like."

Corvus choked, he found some of the Auror grade 4 spells hard but the Patronus spell was easy was it? worse still, that Auror grade four book only gives a description of the spell and the spell itself, by that point the reader should already be well aware how difficult the spell was and it didn't go into detail. Harry truly had no idea just how difficult it was to cast that spell. "Those spells are for Aurors, someone seventeen and upwards, twenty to twenty-one for the grade four book and those are seasoned Aurors ready to become fully fledged senior trained Aurors."

"Oh, well no wonder they were difficult," Harry commented, before wandering off to Corvus' office to change.

Corvus remained standing there, staring at the space Harry had just recently vacated. Barely refraining from gawping like a complete and utter idiot. Why did he continue to be surprised by anything Harry did? Shaking his head, utterly bemused, the boy was something else that was for certain.

"Why?" Harry asked, stepping out of the room looking betrayed dressed to the nines in resplendent robes.

"Is there something the matter?" Corvus asked, lips twitching, his thoughts immediately receding as he focused on here and now, Harry was as always dressed lovely, he'd made sure of that…but he hadn't worn a full wizarding robe that fitted as it was meant to. Like now.

"I can barely breathe," Harry stated calmly, lips pursed eyeing his attire with immolation.

"Is it that bad?" Corvus asked, his amusement turning to concern, stepping forward, hmm, it was a little on the tight side. "I only ordered this a fortnight ago, you're gaining weight at an astonishing rate, we will need to buy you a new wardrobe soon."

"Can't we use magic to let everything out a bit, again?" Harry asked, the thought of getting more clothes didn't sit well with him. Especially with them being tailor made to fit and well…expensive to boot.

"They've been altered already once, and the material won't stretch again," Corvus explained, "Considering how quickly you're gaining that much needed weight, the next alter might need to be a little longer," especially if it happened while he was at school. Even an inch would give him more breathing room until more could be made. It wont need to be done too often, since Harry would soon be a healthy weight and probably wouldn't put much more on. It just depended on what Millicent said actually. "Now let's go, we don't want to be late…Lucius won't let me hear the end of it," it would be nice to have an informal visit with Lucius again, it had been too long. He'd refused all invites after his sons' incarcerations.

"Oh," Harry said quietly, "Never mind then,"

"Is it truly uncomfortable?" Corvus asked, eyeing the attire with a critical eye. He wasn't exactly spilling out of the seams. He looked more uncomfortable due to the fact he wasn't used to such restrictive clothing and having clothes that actually fit instead of the rags the Dursley's had forced him to wear. Going from one extent to the other can be disconcerting given everything else he had gone through.

Harry paused, "No, not really, it's just…very uncomfortable…how do you put up with it?" it was very constricting.

"I am used to wizarding wear, you however, have only ever had Muggle clothing that was ten times to big for you, it will take a while for you to become accustomed to being properly attired in fitting clothes." Corvus informed him, trying to see it from Harry's point of view, "Personally I think you look your best, which is exactly what we need while visiting the Malfoy's."

"How much family does Narcissa have? Draco spoke about it like she had a massive family and lost them all?" Harry asked absently, "I didn't ask him to clarify, although I know I'm very distantly related to her…" wandering back into the office and emerging with the gifts he'd forgotten.

"You wish to know more about the Black's?" Corvus said, deducing what Harry was actually asking for. "That isn't an easy family to keep up with," he pursed his lips, "Their penchant for…inner marrying is rather…disgusting." He didn't approve of it, despite the fact he had been friends with Orion and Walburga back in the day.

"Oh, yeah, Sirius' parents were cousins, I noticed that in the file," Harry nodded, "Ready to go?"

"Almost, just give me a minute," Corvus murmured, re-entering his office, keeping the door open, "Narcissa is the youngest daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black her sisters are Bellatrix and Andromeda, I, however, should warn you that, Narcissa and Lucius…believe in the importance of blood purity. She even disavowed her sister who married a Muggle-born wizard, and had a half-blood child Nymphadora Tonks, who has I believe just left Hogwarts and gone one to try for the Auror corps. She normally dislikes those who display a tolerance for those of lesser blood."

"Then why am I going?" Harry asked baffled by the invite.

"Because of my importance and because I am family," Corvus explained, "Narcissa's parents, aunts and uncles and cousins all died very young. There are only a few left of the Blacks, Sirius and Bellatrix are in Azkaban and of course she and her sister never speak, I think by this point even if she tried to reach out to Andromeda nothing would come of it. With age comes wisdom, I believe she regrets her harsh words to her sister somewhat."

"You really don't like Bellatrix do you?" Harry commented, Corvus had that tone of voice that thinly veiled contempt that was only came level with his feelings for Dumbledore.

"No, I do not, now let us go and get this over with," Corvus stated, "And do not worry over her possible reactions, I shall ensure she behaves as fitting of Lady of the Manor." In other words subtly threaten her with anything he could bring to bear should she upset Harry or him.

* * *

A/N – so will Harry arrange to have Bellatrix killed in prison? Say by getting a snake to do the deed? If so would you like any of them to realize what he did or will it remain Harry's little secret? Will he write off all the Black's including Narcissa or will she behave herself due to the fact Draco genuinely likes him? cold at first then cooling a little? Can you think of gifts for rich folk like the Malfoys that's wizardish in nature? And something Corvus can get Harry that's not books? I always hate this part of writing stories! LOL or I suppose I could just smooth over that and have the next chapter starting with them back at Lestrange manor opening the gifts…will Dumbledore have given Harry his invisibility cloak? OR will it be something different of his parents in order to entice him? oh and the trial…what will happen to Dumbledore? Monetary means of apology or will we see Dumbledore suffering bigger ways? Prison time? Just sacked from his job or just driven from the castle for so many months? AND despite how it looks, Harry's not going to be an over powered wizard, he just doesn't know his own limitations and between the mirror and his new circumstances he's happy enough to actually cast a patronus! :)


	21. Chapter 21

The Contract

Chapter 21

* * *

"This place…is beautiful," Harry said, his eyes roaming around Malfoy land, having just used a portkey to get there. Perking up at the sight of the animals, his attention torn from the beautifully kept bushes that were in dozens of different shapes, or rather animals. The landscape was beautiful, whoever had done this garden had done a wonderful job. "Are those…peacocks?" he asked, narrowing his eyes trying to see the strutting animals better. Their tails spread out as they pranced around.

"They are indeed," Corvus replied, "Do you wish to see them properly?" Harry's eyesight hadn't been corrected of course, due to his potion regimen. The potion for his eyesight would have to wait until at least the end of the year, the summer holidays.

"We can't be late…" Harry said, actually looking longingly at the direction of the animals. He wasn't looking forward to this at all, mostly due to what Corvus had said, he liked Draco, he really did, and he loved his parents and probably didn't see their faults, faults being his blood status. It would be a challenge, to remain silent or polite if she started…but considering his career desires perhaps it would help him exercise those thoughts and make him better for when he became a lawyer.

"Perhaps Draco will take you on a short trip around the grounds to see them?" Corvus suggested, beginning to guide Harry in the direction of the large double doors that was the front door of Malfoy Manor. Making a mental note to make that suggestion, "How is your sight? Do you need a different prescription?" making sure that Harry could at least read and see adequately for the time being. He hadn't thought to ask, since he was used to seeing Harry with his glasses on.

"I can see fine, it's just that they're so far away," Harry admitted, they were a bit blurry to him, but most things were that far away. "I just can't wait until the summer holidays…although, I might need to wait a fortnight into the holidays before I can get the potion since my routine was disrupted."

"Very well," Corvus murmured in agreement, absently brushing his hand through Harry's soft fine hair in a fond caress. He'd always found Yule one of his most depressing days, remaining in the manor, depressed and secluded. By his own choice, refusing the Malfoy's invites grieving for what he'd lost. Such a dire contrast it was today, and he was so grateful to this young boy for it.

Harry glanced up and graced Corvus with a bright smile, Corvus wasn't the only one who was having a vastly different Yule for the first time in a decade. When he'd first saw Corvus, he had to admit he was a little intimidated. He was very tall, exuded confidence and was entirely too emotionless – something he'd learned was normal for most purebloods – but he knew better now, even at that, he'd been desperate, too desperate to back out and walk away. He owed the goblins and the Lestrange's everything.

"Ready?" Corvus asked the boy, probably more aware of Harry's apprehension than the boy realized. He was able to read the child very well by now, despite his time away at Hogwarts, Corvus had spent enough time in his company to know all his tells. Mostly because he had seen him at his best and worst – thus far – before he was able to mask his feelings, it had been one of the things he'd taught him. Not to let anyone read you like a book, never allow anyone see your true emotions and use them to manipulate you. Such as Dumbledore, who he was absolutely furious with, but the day of his trial was looming steadily closer and he couldn't _wait_.

Stiffening his shoulders, he nodded curtly, "Yes," he said without any hint of worry.

"Do try not to alienate them," Corvus chided as they begun to approach the front of the building. "I will keep them in hand, it isn't your job to do so, not today," today he was here to have fun and see Draco, who he hadn't seen since he was pulled out before the Yule holidays. Plus, Draco might take it as a slight to him, and it might make his time when he returned to Hogwarts a little more difficult.

"I won't," Harry reassured Corvus, at least he hoped not.

"Master Lestrange, Mister Potter, the Master and Lady are expecting you," a squeaky voice insisted, bowing low in greeting, so much so that his nose touched the floor. Green eyes while staring at the floor paid a great deal of attention to Harry it was obviously floored to have 'The Harry Potter' on the doorstep to Malfoy Manor.

"What happened to your hand?" Harry asked the House-elf causing it to cast and clasp his hand over his mouth. Tears beginning to brew within those green depths.

"Nothing, Harry Potter, Sir, as punishment Dobby ironed his hands," Dobby confessed, belatedly realizing he probably shouldn't have said that, but he was just too in awe, this was Harry Potter! The Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived! He was responsible for ending the war and the suffering of most of his kind. Except for him of course.

"They made you iron your hands?" Harry asked, gaping at the House-Elf, stomach trembling at the sheer disgust rolling through him.

Corvus closed his eyes, rubbing his temple in silent agitation, this probably wouldn't go over well with Harry at all. Well, there went their simple Yule lunch, Harry was going to be intolerable. Feeling a brush of Harry's magic, his eyes opened zoning in on the boy. Who looked really angry, but Dobby was flexing his hands with a look of awe on his face. Accidental magic, he'd healed the House-elves hands, stubborn boy, thank Merlin they were here and not outside where he could have received a warning for it. Not that he would let that stand of course, but still.

Dobby removed the soiled bandages from his fingers, staring at Harry was if he was the second coming of Merlin. Gasping a bit when he heard his Master's impatience, he reapplied the bandages, before saying, "May I take your cloaks Master Lestrange, Mister Potter?"

"No thank you, we're both fine," Harry answered before Corvus could even think of answering, which was extremely rude and Corvus cleared his throat deeply unimpressed, giving Harry a pointed look in the process. He was not about to let Harry begin being rude, not for anything and especially not with him it would begin a precedence he did not want set. "Sorry," he murmured, realizing he'd gone too far, but any sort of abuse raised his metaphorical hackles so to speak. His opinion on the Malfoy's was at an all time low.

"Do not let it happen again," Corvus chided, without any bite whatsoever, ignoring the look the House-elf sent him. "Lead the way," he added to the House-Elf, he was sure he'd heard was called Dobby, but it had been a long time, perhaps it was a different one. They all looked the same to him, and he never cared to remember their names. Well, with the obvious exception of his own.

"Yes sir!" Dobby squeaked out, "Follow me!" with that Dobby led them surprisingly not to the large grand dining room they always used but through one of the sitting rooms and out into the veranda. Which housed a beautiful view of the peacocks.

"Lucius, Narcissa, thank you for your gracious invite," Corvus said, giving thanks to his hosts, removing the gifts from his cloak pocket and placing them in the middle of the table.

"We're glad you could make it," Lucius said smoothly, giving Corvus a long curious glance.

Harry stood beside Corvus eyeing them with a practiced blank look on his face. Draco looked much like his father, minus the really long hair. He stood tall and regal, and he was dressed in the finest clothes and Harry was suddenly very glad that he'd been forced – well not forced exactly – into wearing these uncomfortable stuffy clothes. If he hadn't he knew he'd feel self-conscious. Narcissa might have delicate features and had a demure look about her, but Harry got the sense that she was a powerful witch that would do just about anything for family. Even welcome into her home a half-blood which she clearly had problems with. They were very pretty and would look even nicer if they actually smiled. Instead they looked as if they had bit on a very sour lemon. Well, not really, they were just impassive, like them.

"Lucius, Narcissa I'd like to introduce you to my ward, Harry Potter, Harry, this is Lucius and Narcissa, very close friends and family." Corvus introduced them, whether they knew each other or not, it was improper not to introduce them especially since they hadn't met before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord and Lady Malfoy," Harry said, soft spoken and polite, none of his potential real feelings on display.

"I assure you, the pleasure is all ours," Lucius said, practically purring as he stared at Harry.

Harry stood a step back, fingers twitching just itching to bring his wand into the palm of his hand, feeling not only very uncomfortable but the way he had spoken was too…weird, it made him feel skittish. He was paying way too much attention to him and it was wrong. A shudder crawled up Harry's spine, it was almost as if he was doing it on purpose.

Then suddenly Lucius took a step back, looking far too pale, Harry just knew if he looked up he'd find Corvus staring at Lucius with a look on his face that warned people of nasty consequences for upsetting him or anyone he cared about. A hand dropped onto his shoulder, giving him the reassurance that nothing would happen, which eased Harry enough that he took a step forward again, so he was right next to Corvus. The feeling in his stomach disappeared, and Harry relaxed, fully trusting that Corvus would always have his back.

"I hope you're having a good Yule," Harry offered up, breaking the ice.

"Indeed," Narcissa said, finally speaking for the first time. "You look like Dorea," she informed him, despite the fact she was staring down her nose at him.

Despite the appearance of the Potter look, when one looked deeper you could indeed see the Black features showing through, they were just less obvious.

Harry smiled a genuine smile, "Thank you," he didn't even have to take her word for it. He had pictures of his grandparents actually, or rather grandmother with a few with Charles Potter in the frame. Corvus had given them to him, he was in them too. Corvus had been good friends with Dorea, who had been in the same house as him. unfortunately, Corvus didn't have any of his parents, which was understandable, they were on different sides in the war. "She was very beautiful," which she definitely had been, he didn't need to wonder what had attracted his grandfather Charles to her.

"She was strong, beautiful and talented," Narcissa agreed with him on that, "Please sit, Draco will be joining us shortly," the table was already filled with a mouth-watering amount of food, and Harry scarcely could believe that this was just for five people, this was enough to feed an army. Given what he had just consumed, he didn't think he'd be able to eat much, but surely they would already know this?

So many side dishes mostly vegetables but the main spectacle was definitely the confits wild boar sat in the middle of the table. Chestnut and mascarpone cheesecake sat with the rest of the various desserts on the dessert trolley set up at the side.

"Did Dorea ever have a portrait made?" Harry asked, to Narcissa's surprise judging by look on her face.

"I believe so, all Lord and Ladies tend to leave a little of themselves behind," Narcissa educated primly, "Lucius and I will follow that same tradition,"

"Dorea's portrait is most likely in Potter manor, if its still standing," Corvus added, as always giving Harry the information he sought.

"If?" Harry questioned, why wouldn't it be?

Lucius watched Corvus and Harry intently, as if nothing else had ever fascinated him quite so much before. He was as intent as his wife was dispassionate.

"Your parents chose to go into hiding using a cottage, in Godric's Hollow, despite the numerous homes open to them, with far greater wards to protect them than a simple Fidelius charm." Corvus as always told the blunt uncensored truth. "To not use your ancestral home, well, one might come to the conclusion it was no longer liveable or a viable solution." He knew where the place stood, he had gone over Harry's estate after all, and continued to do so, with the boy present so he could get accustomed to it.

"Will the wards be open to me before I turn seventeen?" Harry asked curiously, if Dorea was a portrait…he'd get to talk to her. Perhaps even his parents had done the same thing too? Although, they were a bit too young and maybe hadn't done it? With the war though…you'd think it would be one of the first things they do. Plus, he did want to see Potter Manor and see what it was like.

"Fourteen, but should you desire to see it, I can take you," Corvus explained, he would love to have a chat with Dorea again. She always had been such a fierce fiery spitfire, he missed her, she'd died way too young, like the rest of the Blacks. The interbreeding had done a number on them, almost wiped the main line out, and it would end with Sirius Black actually. Harry, while he could gain the Black estate wasn't from the main line, and he wouldn't change his name from Potter to Black and thus the Black name would die out, unless he gave it to one of his children in future and gifted him upon his birth with the Black name making him the sole heir of the Black fortune upon turning seventeen. No heir would do such a thing at least not until they had two Male heirs, so there would be no chance of the main Potter line dying out. It was very doubtful that Harry would end up having three male heirs. The thought was disheartening really, he would do anything to make Harry truly family, and he wasn't sure why he felt this way, nostalgia? Old age?

"Maybe during the summer holidays?" Harry suggested, that way they could take their time without any restraints on their time and hopefully with his full bill of health to be celebrated?

"Of course," Corvus said agreeably, if they had the time, Harry's gift - from him to Harry - might make it difficult. He was sure they could spare a day or so to visit the manor. By rights, Harry could visit wherever, whenever he wanted.

"Sorry I'm late!" Draco skidded into the room, somehow making it look purposeful and graceful at the same time.

"Draco!" Harry said, grinning widely, a genuine happy look on his face. "Are you enjoying the holidays?"

"Lord Lestrange," Draco said, giving the elder Lestrange his full attention for the moment.

"You have grown a great deal since I saw you last Draco," Corvus commented, he was his father and grandfathers double. "Abraxas would be proud."

Draco couldn't help but smile proudly, puffing up a little, "Thank you, Sir!" his father revered his grandfather, spoke of him often and constantly with love and heartache that he was gone. Dragon Pox, before he was born, but the portrait – which was only a ghost of their former self really, not the real person – had helped his dad while he grieved.

"It's Corvus," Corvus said, "After lunch would you be willing to show Harry around the grounds while I speak to your parents?"

"I'd be happy to," Draco said respectfully, as he sat in his allotted seat next to Harry, and they all began to put food on their plates as they made small tack. "Are you okay? You left Hogwarts…I didn't see you on the train?"

"You'll only need one guess as to why," Harry explained quietly, talking low so he didn't interrupt Corvus and the Malfoy's talking.

"Dumbledore," Draco scowled. "I keep telling you, you should get some sort of restraining order on the old fool," it would serve him right. Talking louder due to his annoyance which was always prominent when Dumbledore was mentioned.

"Has Dumbledore been giving you grief?" Lucius zeroed in on the conversation, eyes gleaming just looking for an excuse to go after Dumbledore. He didn't care that it was Harry Potter, but if he could use him to further his agenda when it came to Dumbledore he would do it.

"Yes," Harry answered, as he tucked into his small plate of food, making sure to use the correct utensils and place the napkin in his lap.

"May I ask what he's doing?" Lucius asked, he loathed the old fool and how much he got away with, just because he had managed to stop Grindelwald, and the way he had treated his Lord, not that he'd been there for that, no, Abraxas had told him all about it. Noticing that he hadn't very much on his plate, something he'd bring up with Corvus later.

"That information will come available during Dumbledore's trial," Corvus said easily, "There is no need to rehash the information and spoil our Yule."

"Oh? Who are you using to question him?" Lucius asked, getting into conversation with Corvus and momentarily forgetting to question Harry further. Making a mental note to definitely attend the trial despite any other uses' of his time. He'd been thinking of attending, but not 100% sure, due to the fact he knew the old fool would get out of it, he always did. It's like he had liquid luck running through his veins instead of blood, he could always come out smelling like roses.

"But what did he do? Did he hurt you?" Draco whispered, concerned for his friend. "I mean it must have been bad if you left Hogwarts…and Professor Flitwick…he was furious with Dumbledore we all saw it."

"He compelled me to wander Hogwarts, to find something," Harry explained, wincing in remembrance. "It was a mirror, it's not really important, but I wasn't in good shape after…I guess I know what would happen if I didn't take my potions."

Draco gaped aghast, "How long?" he asked an indignant look on his face.

Narcissa gracefully ate her lunch, having continuously been looking down her nose at Harry the entire time. Yet, seeing her son so happy to see him gave her pause. She didn't think she'd seen him quite so excited when he learned they were coming, not even when he was informed his other friends were coming, his best friends, people he'd known his entire life. What was it about the boy that Draco seemed to like? It was definitely not because of his status and fame. She'd only invited him because Corvus was always invited at this time of year, and she couldn't not invite him, she would never do anything to antagonise Corvus.

"Do you not like the food, Mr. Potter?" Narcissa finally asked as they finally finished their main course, the boar had been cooked to perfection. The plates were promptly banished food and all, before dessert plates were put in front of everyone

"The food is amazing Mrs. Malfoy, my compliments to your House-elves, who no doubt slaved away for hours to make sure you enjoyed your Yule without spoiling anything." Harry said simply, his lips twitching at the dramatic groan he heard from Corvus.

"Dessert looks lovely!" Corvus said, glancing over the dessert tray, looking for something that Harry was allowed to eat. He'd already had Yule log, which did go against his dietary restrictions, but it had only been a small piece. Finding the apple pie, he cut a small slice for Harry and some cream before setting it in front of the boy.

"Thank you," Harry said, distracted by more food, he wasn't sure if he could eat any more to be truthful.

"That's nice it has cinnamon in it," Draco reassured him, not at all surprised to see only a small measure of food on Harry's place. He ate less at Hogwarts, but more often though, eight times a day maybe? Some of the times it was just snacks as Harry got more used to eating and his stomach got bigger. To stop himself being sick, Harry had explained it all to him back in September. Repeating everything Millicent had told him.

"How many different kinds of animals are here?" Harry asked, wondering if they were anything like home.

"Only two, horses and Peacocks," Draco explained, his father was too busy to deal with animals and his mother detested all but horses. "I got a new broomstick! It's not even out on the market yet! The Nimbus 2001! It's not due out for another six months!" all but jumping up and down on his seat.

"Oh? Do you plan to just ride or do you plan on trying out next year?" Harry asked, not exactly overwhelmed by Draco's declaration, neither jealous or judgemental. Money opened a lot of doors, especially for items that weren't on the market yet.

"It's a Nimbus 2001!" Draco said, almost pouting at how Harry was NOT reacting at the news. "The Nimbus 2000 has only been out eight months!"

"You can show me it after lunch," Harry said, "But are you planning on trying out for the Quidditch team? I assume it's a trial yeah?" as far as he recalled the Seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team was due to leave this year, and having someone trained to take his place was a good idea, he'd bring it up with Marcus. Scooping up a piece of food and chewing slowly and carefully, he was beginning to feel a little too sick.

"Yes, I'll be playing for the Slytherin Quidditch team," Draco said smugly, "Dad is going to buy everyone broomsticks,"

Harry blinked, "You do know how that looks, right?" Harry pointed out, "It will look as though you've just bought your way onto the team. You're a real graceful flier Draco, no matter what broom you're on." idly wondering if that is exactly what Draco wanted.

Draco shrugged, he honestly didn't care, but that little nagging voice at the back of his head…stirred.

"You going to finish that?" Draco asked Harry, tapping his foot impatiently, he wanted to show off his proudest possession.

Harry frowned, "Do you want it?" he questioned, baffled as to why he'd want his little bit leftover food when there was still loads left on the cart.

"No, I just want to know if you're finished," Draco explained, ignoring the boring growing up conversation going on next to him.

"Oh, sure, yeah, come on then," Harry said, wiping his mouth and placing the napkin on the plate, distracted by Corvus' sudden speech but nonetheless warmed by it.

"Just make sure not to go too fast, Draco, Harry is still recovering from Dumbledore's latest stunt," Corvus ordered, "He remains on the ground floor, and if he needs to stop, he stops." This he stated to Harry despite talking to Draco, who he knew could overwhelm everyone around him. Although from all Harry has said to him regarding the boy, Harry didn't allow Draco away with even a quarter of the things his other friends did. It would be good for their friendship. Especially as Draco grew older, having someone who was unfailingly honest, yes, he believed given time they'd end up best of friends. Which was just a shame for Narcissa, who had barely spoken a word, and he had not failed to notice her looking down his nose at the child. Still, this was Draco's house, he might be tempted to be a little overbearing, having a warning from him would hopefully stop any attempts he may make.

"I won't," Draco promised, he could still remember seeing Harry for the first time at Hogwarts, how thin and gaunt he was, and how little he ate while sitting with the Slytherins. He was still not eating as much as everyone else either, but he was getting better. Plus, he still walked slower than the others, always left for class earlier to get there, and avoided crowds too.

After that Harry and Draco left, leaving Narcissa, Lucius and Corvus on their own.

"He doesn't have much of an appetite does he?" Lucius asked, "He barely ate anything on his plate," which under different circumstances would have been considered rude.

"He ate quite a lot just a few hours ago," Corvus explained, for Harry it was a lot, "He eats eight times a day, smaller amounts, Millicent's recommendation. He even eats that while at Hogwarts, Filius has ensured that, truthfully he shouldn't be eating that much sugar but since it's Yule I've let him have a more leeway than he should have."

"How are Rodolphus and Rabastan?" Lucius asked, he had been good friends with Rodolphus, although, the core group had been Rabastan, Rodolphus, Barty and Bellatrix after graduating Hogwarts for both Lestrange's. however, Rodolphus was ages with him, so it had been just them and a few others until Rabastan came into the picture in the later years. It didn't mean he hadn't stayed friends with him, it just meant they had become a little distant after Hogwarts.

"You can discuss them while Harry is here, you realize?" Corvus stated as he crossed his legs, and accepted the cup of coffee that handed to him. "They're both putting on much needed weight, and the visits are making them more cognizant, it's a relief to see, normally when I got to visit them in the past, I spend most of the time repeating myself."

"Are either near Bellatrix?" Narcissa asked, concern written across her face. "Do they know how she is?"

"If she's in the same state the boys were in when I first saw them…it doesn't look good," Corvus revealed steadily, with a hint, just a hint of sympathy in his voice. Not for Bellatrix, no, but for Narcissa, she seemed to have been the only one, perhaps other than Regulus who managed to come out the gene pool unscathed. He could only imagine just how bad Bellatrix was now after a decade in Azkaban prison. Even if they were released – which he didn't see happening – but still, Bellatrix would end up straight in St. Mungo's. She couldn't possibly be fit to step out in society, she'd just end up right back in the prison. He would absolutely refuse to allow his sons to go down for her again.

"If only there was a way to get her out of there," Narcissa said, with a wistful air around her, it had the potential to happen, the Dark Mark, Lucius reckons was a little darker but it may well be wishful thinking on his behalf, Narcissa honestly didn't see any difference in the mark. If the Dark Lord returned, he would definitely help get the others stuck in Azkaban out. No doubt it would be one of his first acts, they'd gone to prison for him.

"You'd trust her around Draco?" Corvus asked, not bothering to hide his incredulity.

Narcissa opened her mouth to reply, but she was beaten to it, "Not unsupervised," Lucius declared curtly, and no second chances either. He didn't care how his wife felt, this was something he would not shift on, and Narcissa knew he wouldn't. The safety of their son came before all else, even the Dark Lord, on that they both agreed on. He would have the last say, as if he would trust Bellatrix with his son! She'd never even held Draco, he hadn't allowed his vulnerable baby to go anywhere near her arms. She was in plenty of pictures with him up until her imprisonment but none of a doting aunt cuddling her nephew close.

"Agreed," Corvus replied, he certainly would leave Bellatrix alone with Harry, even if he wasn't actually Harry Potter but another eleven-year-old boy.

"Draco hasn't stopped mentioning the boy since Hogwarts started up," Narcissa admitted, staring out at the manor grounds, where Draco and Harry stood, Draco was talking animatedly, gesturing wildly, and Harry laughed, both of them sniggering with whatever had tickled their fancy as he observed the peacock.

"That boy has a name," Corvus subtly warned her.

"He's a half-blood, Corvus, Dorea would be rolling in her grave," Narcissa stated, hating the fact that Harry could make her son laugh so freely. How many years had it been since she heard Draco laugh like that? She didn't hate him, in fact, she just disliked his blood status.

"Would you be willing to say that again in the presence of our Lord?" Corvus whispered threateningly, like him they were aware of the Dark Lord's true blood status, Lucius had figured it out after receiving the Dark Lord's personal diary, seeing them both flinch satisfied the blood boiling within him. "We both have accepted Half-blood's into our families, some closer than others, and we all know why." Some wizards and witches weren't stupid, unlike the Black's and Gaunt's who had married their own cousins and had children who were not quite all right in the head. They'd realized quite quickly what the problem was.

Narcissa fought to stop herself screwing her face up in distaste, there was no 'we' the Black's had kept their family lines pure.

"I mean look what having a Half-Blood or a Muggle-born has done for this generation?" Corvus pointed out, sipping his coffee, "Brought back the Metamorphamagus gift known only to the Black line, like it or not Harry Potter is magically gifted, and can speak Parseltongue,"

Lucius stiffened, "What?" he croaked out, eyes agog.

"He's related to Salazar Slytherin from both sides of his family, Lucius, and the proof is in the blood. Lily and James Potter were related to Salazar Slytherin, and get this…he's related to the Dark Lord through the Gaunt line," which naturally makes its way to the Slytherin line inevitably too from the Peverell line of all things.

"That is good to know," came the hissing voice, the sibilant sound of a voice they all knew too well.

"My Lord?" the three echoed in unison shock running through them all.

* * *

*Cackles* I hope you enjoyed the chapter ;) so will Voldemort have abandoned Quirrell to seek aid from the Malfoy's to get himself better? OR is Quirrell with him? Will Harry be aware of Voldemort's presence? Or will the younger generation remain ignorant of his appearance? or has he already performed it and wish to seek out his most trusted? what of Severus? will he be aware of the Dark Lord's return or will he too remain ignorant for the years to come? Will Voldemort let Corvus and Harry handle the Lestrange's appeal? OR will they get broken out of Azkaban before they can become free men? R&R please!


	22. Chapter 22

The Contract

Chapter 22

* * *

Corvus stared at Quirinus Quirrell, the current Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry's teacher, one of the ones who had helped him, which made him less apprehensive regarding his…intentions but it didn't ease him completely. He wondered just how long the Dark Lord had been possessing the teacher, and more importantly why and where their paths had crossed. His mind mulled over everything he knew, and all that Harry had revealed overtime. More specifically, the burning in his scar, the locations, was it possible that the Dark Lord was actually unwittingly responsible? And it wasn't someone attempting to read his mind through the charms he had on his person in order to protect him?

The wizard in question stepped gracefully into the room, lips twitching at the surprise and shock that permeated the air, he always loved this. How conversations could cease completely upon their realisation that he was there with them. Also loved lurking and hearing what they had to say, and he was pleased that his old friend was using him to prove his point, he usually always had Corvus' back for anything just like Corvus in turn had his…until that night.

"You've been back in Britain since at least September, why did you not come to us for aid until now?" Corvus asked, perplexed as to why the Dark Lord would keep himself hidden. Or why he would show up at Hogwarts at all. Or come to Malfoy Manor, surely he would have come to one of the old crowd first?

Lucius and Narcissa froze in mid bow showing their deference for their lord, at Corvus speaking so casually to the Dark Lord. Also, what he was actually saying, four months at least, he'd been steadily getting better? They'd known he wasn't dead, due to the Dark Mark, which would have vanished entirely if the Dark Lord's life force had ceased to exist completely. Lucius had been sure it was getting darker, perhaps it had been. Lucius swiftly pressed down on the desire to clutch his mark as if expecting it to suddenly flare up.

"And how is it that you've come by this information, Corvus?" the Dark Lord enquired, more amused than anything, which caused Narcissa and Lucius to fear the worst. When the Dark Lord was amused, everyone else suffered, greatly. The Dark Lord swiftly sat claiming a seat for himself, not waiting to be invited, as though he was the true owner of this property. There was a demanding lilt to his voice, not liking that Corvus knew this much. Quirinus' eyes flashed from brown to deep red, the colour the Dark Lord's eyes had gone soon after leaving Hogwarts. After making the Horcruxes.

Swallowing thickly the parents glanced desperately outside of the manor, where their son was. They prayed to every deity they didn't believe in that their son would remain outside. Well away from this room, they didn't want to see what the Dark Lord would do should Draco speak out of turn. They hadn't coached him on anything when it came to the Dark Lord yet, he was still too young for any of that.

"You've definitely been in Hogwarts since September the first," Corvus mused thoughtfully, making sure to moderate his tone, as he always did, he was one of the few who got away with disrespect, but he wasn't daft enough to deliberately antagonise the Dark Lord to the extent that he would torture him. Especially considering he didn't know the Dark Lord's mood, how could he considering he was possessing the Defence professor?

"You knew where I was yet you didn't look for me, Corvus?" Voldemort asked through Quirrell's voice, using his own sibilant one wasn't easily done when he was actually fully possessing Quirrell and not just on the back of his head. The second they'd left Hogwarts he'd taken over the wizard, without the wards to alert anyone that possession was happening he was safe to do so. Actually possessing him instead of sitting on the back of his head like some sort of parasite.

Corvus could hear the hurt underlaying Voldemort's question, even if it was difficult to pick up with Quirrell's voice. Before he had lost all reason and descended to utter madness he had cared about all of them in his own way, would protect and save them if he had to. Not above his own life, of course, but he'd still save them. He hadn't been all bad, and yes, torture does sound bad, but a potion later the pain from the curse ceases altogether. He'd even stopped confiding in him, and that spoke volumes to the depth of the Dark Lord's paranoia, Merlin he'd missed him a great deal, the wizard he used to be. Considering how calmly he was being…perhaps there was hope yet? "I did look for you, both Lucius and I did each time a whisper of a rumour reached us of your whereabouts," Corvus revealed, only lying about Lucius helping, because the wizard had definitely not. He was however, throwing the wizard a bone for how good he'd been to him over the years.

"Yet you knew I was at Hogwarts and did nothing?" Voldemort demanded to know, why hadn't they come to him? Those who had sworn eternal loyalty? He did feel a little better that at least a few of his followers had looked for him, he shouldn't have doubted Corvus, he really shouldn't have.

"I've only just now figured it out," Corvus calmly informed him, watching intently, it was so odd to see his old friend speaking to him through a voice and face he hadn't interacted with before other than knowing he was a professor at Hogwarts. "Am I to assume that Snape is in the know?" not sure why, but it galled him that Tom would go to the aid of someone's who's loyalty's weren't truly known instead of him.

"And how is it that you just 'figured it out'," Voldemort questioned, standing up, he took in the view of Malfoy manor. The first time he'd been here with Abraxas, who he missed, not designing to answer the question about Snape, despite the stench of mis-placed jealousy hanging in the air. He knew his old friend well, he knew how he was feeling.

Lucius and Narcissa tensed seeing Voldemort in the line of sight on their son, their hearts pounding erratically. Corvus, however, remained calm he was always better able to read the Dark Lord than Lucius, as smart and able as he was. Lucius allowed his emotions to cloud his judgement, especially when it came to family. If Lucius had just watched, looked, for more than a few seconds without fear, he would see that the Dark Lord was in a rather good mood and seemed very coherent. More so than he had seen him for a good long while. The fact he was able to retain possession of Quirrell for months was awe-inspiring. It truly was, it spoke volumes of the immense magical powers at the tip of his fingers.

Of course, Corvus wasn't aware of half of it, due to the fact the Dark Lord was actually bodiless, which made the possession even more amazing.

"Corvus," Voldemort's own sibilant voice was back, warning the wizard he was on thin ice.

"Harry's scar has been bothering him intermittently throughout the past few months," Corvus explained, as if him knowing Harry Potter wasn't something unexpected. He did however, watch the Dark Lord and note that he didn't seem even remotely surprised by his admission. "Never when he was alone, I thought perhaps someone was trying to read his mind, but it happened while there were only his friends around and once while he was sleeping, he didn't remember writing that statement to me in the dead of the night." The second time he did though.

Voldemort was vividly reminded of seeing the inside of Azkaban and the Lestrange brothers. While he didn't have headaches, there must be some sort of connection between himself and the boy. The stronger he got, the stronger the connection became. He wondered if the connection would continue after he regained his body.

"Tell me, have you been seeing your sons with the boy?" Voldemort asked, turning to face Corvus, watching surprise flash very briefly pass over his features at the unexpected question.

"Every week," Corvus confirmed, watching a speculative look come over Voldemort's no doubt curious as to how he was able to achieve that. Truly, he owed the goblins of Gringotts a debt he'd never be able to repay for that idea. For giving Harry that idea, otherwise, well, it didn't bear thinking about. "Has Quirrell been asked to give evidence at Dumbledore's trial?" he had informed his lawyer who had been aware of what Dumbledore had done.

"Yes," this seemed to amuse Voldemort, by that date, he would have his own body, and Quirrell, well if the ritual went according to plan – unproven as it was since he had created it specifically for this – he would walk away unscathed. This way, he would be free to go to the Ministry that day and inform them of what had gone down without fear of him being found out.

"It is good to see you again," Corvus admitted, refraining from calling him 'Tom' or even 'Riddle' he would always think of him by those names, it was the ones he'd had when they met, and did for most of their formative years, by the time he was sixteen he had begun using the name Voldemort but only with a select few. He had for a while feared that the Dark Lord wouldn't be able to find a way back to them, despite all the talk of achieving immortality, but the Dark Lord didn't brag without something to back it up.

"It's good to be back," Voldemort replied sincerely, he'd begun to suspect he'd never make it back to Britain, to receive aid from his most faithful, when Quirrell had made his presence known. Looking for fame and fortune, to be something other than the Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts, oh, it was like leading a lamb for the slaughter, he had of course, taken advantage of the situation. Who wouldn't have in his case? He had transformed a shy, stuttering mess of a wizard into a tall proud man, he'd just needed someone to believe in him. Just like the rest of his Knights did, like Regulus Black, like Bellatrix, Severus however, had needed nothing but encouragement, the need to belong got them all in the end. A cause, a common cause had joined them all like brothers, and he intended to fix that. They were all in hiding, beaten down by a prejudice system, fearing that he would never rise again.

"My Lord, how can I be of aid to you?" Lucius asked, as always a little too eager to please.

Corvus grimaced, Lucius had always been that way, he suspected that Lucius saw Voldemort as some sort of father figure like much of the younger generation. Parents too busy trying to change the world to pay close enough attention to their children which resulted in this. Despite the fact they knew how it was…the circle was repeated. He could see it in Draco, the way he'd lit up hearing he was much like his grandfather had been…too sincere, how often did Lucius even compliment his son? That he looked for validation from others? Especially a wizard he hadn't seen since he was a young boy, when he'd stopped coming to their little get togethers when it became too painful.

"My diary," Voldemort stated sharply, unwilling to pander to the wizard, he was much too impatient for any of that. "And Corvus…I have a need of you," Lucius was out of his seat in a shot, already making haste to obey the Dark Lord's orders. Too frazzled and caught off guard to even consider summoning a House-elf to do his bidding. Despite the fact it meant leaving his wife practically alone with him.

"Me?" Corvus asked, staring up at the Dark Lord curiously, "What is it that you need?"

"Did Bellatrix ever speak of a cup? A chalice?" the Dark Lord questioned seriously. He'd assumed it was a smart idea giving them to his followers, amongst all the rest of the antiques they had it wouldn't raise any brows. They'd be safe, while he planted the others in other safe places. He was hoping she had, despite the belief she wouldn't have, he had explicitly told her to keep it a secret after all. It was precious to him.

"Of course she did," Corvus replied, refraining from snorting, "She wouldn't shut up about it, especially in like minded company." She'd believed she was his 'most faithful' and that she'd been rewarded with trust because she'd been given a cup of all things. Honestly, it wasn't that easy to truly gain the Dark Lord's favour, but she was completely deluded, and didn't have many moments of clarity, the older she got the worse she became.

"Do you know where she put it?" his tone becoming slightly more agitated than he had been before, but he was getting closer to his goal, closer to his end game, which was returning to his own body. Even as he was speaking, his mind was ticking away on how to make the ritual more powerful, more potent. Potters blood, Slytherin blood, added with his own. Perfect catalyst, added with the philosopher stone. Unfortunately, it had to be willingly given, something that might not be possible.

"I believe she mentioned putting it into the Lestrange vault at Gringotts," Corvus explained, one of the many vaults they owed, their biggest one was in France, they rarely used it. Only using it when they were on holiday, in France, it was their preferred holiday destination.

"Retrieve it," Voldemort asked, his tone not quite as curt as he had been with Lucius. Corvus had been loyal to him for decades, been a good friend to him when he needed it, one of the few original knights left. And despite Dumbledore's opinion that he didn't know how to feel positive emotions, he cared about Corvus, probably a great deal more than the wizard even realized.

Voldemort sat back down, retrieving himself a piece of cake, and begun to eat it. This was something he missed, he couldn't wait to eat with taste buds of his own, instead of eating everything through Quirrell. Merlin, it had been a long, long ten years, he'd almost given up hope…but just as he was about to give up for good aid came to him. He'd long suspected his Knights would come to his aid, he hadn't expected it to be one of Dumbledore's professors at Hogwarts.

"What do you intend to do?" Corvus asked, watching him eat, rightfully being cautious when it came to Harry, he did not want to see him hurt by the Dark Lord, or worse. He did not deserve it, he had been nothing but loyal to the Lestrange family, more loyal than even Bellatrix. Not only that but he was a child still, and children were never killed, it was one line they never crossed. Until that night, it explained why the Dark Lord had acted alone that night, despite always taking at least one other with him as backup. He had lost a lot of respect that night, and things wouldn't have been the same after word got out if he'd survived unscathed.

"I intended to return to my old self, my friend," Voldemort confessed, smirking at the blanket look of shock on Corvus' face. Yes, he knew it had been a long time since he had used that term, he had not been himself for a long time, he'd lost himself to the madness that ran in the Gaunt family. Even now he was struggling with it, hopefully with a body, the ritual and a lot more of his soul returned to whence it came, it might fix whatever he had done to himself. Thankfully he hadn't touched the Unicorn blood, otherwise he suspected there would have been no stopping the descend to madness. That and he believed the boy had something to do with it.

"And Harry?" Corvus questioned, leaning back, sharp eyes on Voldemort, gleaning every reaction to his question he could.

"I must admit that night…I have dwelled on it for over a decade, while in agonising pain after I was ripped from my body. I have run over every possible scenario for how the boy survived, none fit, but given the boy is a Slytherin, a full blooded Slytherin," Voldemort mused, due to both his parents being from the Slytherin line more so than him at that, "It explains why I couldn't kill him. The Slytherin magic will not let us kill the other, not even indirectly, he ensured that if any attempts were made the plotter would lose their magic. This was all implemented before Salazar Slytherin's rise to fame, his father I believe, to ensure that the brothers did not kill each other to inherit the full fortune after the middle son, Samael died, under suspicious circumstances." Voldemort explained, he'd assumed it was Lily Potter – who he had a grudging respect for, not many stood up to him and refused him regardless of what he was asking – that had done something to ensure her sons survival. Blood magic and the like, but it wasn't the case at all. Which meant the prophecy did not make sense, if they were unable to kill each other, how could the prophecy be complete? Something else he would need to figure out. Or perhaps he should delegate that to someone else, he feared he might end up going the same way again if he obsessed on it.

Voldemort could see that Corvus was extremely protective of the boy, he could tell by every line of the wizards body. The only others Corvus was protective of was his sons, what had the boy done in a few months to ensnare his good friend?

"You don't seem surprised by my presence in Harry's life," Corvus admitted, cocking his head slightly, observing the Dark Lord. "Harry and I have ensured Dumbledore remained ignorant to Harry's change in life…" so how was it that the Dark Lord knew?

"He certainly kept annoying the old fool," Voldemort said, a full-blooded smirk on his face, he'd never thought the old man would keep an annoyingly close watch on anyone other than himself. It was almost insulting in a way, but considering Dumbledore wanted to use both of them for a reason…perhaps it wasn't so insulting. "He did not give himself away, the book you sent him from the Lestrange library, I managed to catch a glimpse of it while he was in my class." It was one of the rarest books in the world, perhaps even the only copy left in the British isles, it hadn't taken him long to put the pieces together. Especially with seeing Azkaban when he was awake and coherent. It was one of the books he'd devoured decades ago, the Lestrange library had everything, although there were a few in Lucius Malfoy's library that he would like to read.

Corvus relaxed at that, grateful that Dumbledore hadn't somehow worked it out. It was the last thing they needed overclouding the court case. Although, just because he didn't have that, didn't mean he didn't have any other causes or cases up his sleeve. "You have not revealed your intentions towards him," he added, refusing to back down on this.

"The diary as you requested, My Lord," Lucius murmured, slipping back into his old role with ease. He'd had it hidden, impervious to summoning, and under a whole load of charms and spells. It wouldn't be the first time the Ministry had raided his home looking for 'dark artefacts' as it were. He was slightly breathless having ran down to the dungeons, then crawled through the secret room to get to it.

Voldemort barely paid any attention to Lucius, merely took the diary and slid it into his lap, fingers tapping idly against it, he did not lie, it was one of the things he absolutely refused to do, when he made promises he did his all to keep them. Just like he had promised he would try when it came to sparing Lily Potters life, and he would have done so should she have stood aside. "Would an unbreakable Vow sate you?"

Corvus visibly startled at hearing that, "Excuse me?" the Dark Lord would swear an Unbreakable Vow to what end? That he wouldn't attack Harry?

"With a few stipulations," Voldemort conceded, his mind mulling over everything he could use to his own advantage. He was a Slytherin, he wasn't about to short-change himself after all.

"Which are?" Corvus asked, straightening up, eyes narrowing in contemplation, ready to get down to business. He would do anything to protect Harry and his interests, even against the Dark Lord who was evidently up to something. He knew whatever it was…it wouldn't be easily accepted. Yet, if it kept Harry protected then he would ensure it.

"Father?" Draco asked, causing Narcissa and Lucius to almost come out of their seats in shock, they'd been rather immersed in the conversation. They automatically glanced outside, almost as if they expected the two boys to still be there. They weren't of course, they were standing right at the door, opening up Lucius' worse nightmare. "Professor Quirrell?" utterly bewildered, he had no idea that his father even knew his professor.

Harry was rubbing at his forehead, wincing, staring at Quirrell suspiciously, "You," Harry mouthed to himself, perturbed as to why the hell it would be Quirrell of all people that made his scar burn. He closed his mouth with a snap when Corvus gestured for him to remain silent. Not questioning him despite his confusion.

"Have you finished showing Mr. Potter the grounds, son?" Narcissa asked, her tone noticeably changing when she said the name. Added to the fact, Harry hadn't given them leave to use his name, thus they called him 'Mr. Potter' despite how they'd been introduced it was still only proper.

"Yes, is it time?" Draco asked, referring to the ritual they did after eating their lunch and of course before dinner. He wasn't completely unused to other wizards and witches dropping in to see his father, for whatever reason. It was however, the first time that it had been a professor at his school. So, it didn't knock him sideways, although he was deeply curious as to why he was there to begin with, perhaps he needed a loan from his father? Or some legal help?

"I am afraid neither Harry or I will be able to stay for the rituals," Corvus explained, standing up. Harry would no doubt be grateful for it really, he hadn't wished to come all that much. Considering how rude Narcissa was being after inviting him, well, he wouldn't have stayed much longer anyway. He suspected it was more Lucius' idea, given how curious he had been up until they'd been interrupted. "Thank you for hosting us, it was lovely, as always," the words coming out of his mouth out of sheer habit than any actual real meaning behind it. He ignored the look of incredulity that Harry threw him very quickly, it seemed as though Harry definitely wasn't fond of the elder Malfoys', but unfortunately, not many could actually they were. With that Corvus moved to stand behind Harry, giving him a little nudge to remind him.

"Thank you for having us, Sir, Ma'am," Harry said politely and dutifully, when it became apparent Corvus was waiting for him to say the words. "I'll write to you, Draco," he added with a genuine smile at his friend, he might not be too fond of his friends parents but that wasn't Draco's fault. He wasn't going to hold that against him.

"Thank you for coming," Lucius said smoothly, giving a nod to everyone there.

"Lucius I'd like a word, Corvus I shall see you in half an hour," Voldemort demanded, completely ignoring the gawping that Lucius' offspring was doing, while he glanced at Harry and smirked when he noticed the speculative look on his face. He had noticed the contemplative look when he first entered too, at least this one used is brain, but he already knew this, he'd been observing Harry since the moment he entered Hogwarts. Saw him gain weight, confidence and flourish within Hogwarts albeit definitely not challenged enough, much like he himself had been, but also like him, he had been reading any book he could get on his favoured subject. No doubt the similarities in them terrified Dumbledore to the core.

"Excuse us," Narcissa was scrambling to get her and her son out of there, not even bothering with an excuse, no doubt the Dark Lord wished to speak to Lucius alone anyway. Despite the fact she wished to run, she didn't, decorum had been instilled in her since infancy. Instead, she guided her son out, leaving her husband with the Dark Lord. Calming marginally as she and Draco led Corvus and Harry out, paying zero attention to what the boys were discussing.

Which was incidentally missing playing each other at chess.

"Perhaps Draco would like to join you for lunch tomorrow?" Corvus suggested, it was impetuous to invite yourself to someone's home. Draco would never ask, of course, Harry wouldn't realize this was what Draco was trying to suggest. He knew a lot, but he had only been in the wizarding world for nearing six months, at Hogwarts for four, in some instances his unfamiliarity on certain subjects do crop up now and again.

"I'd like that!" Draco said, positively beaming in happiness, which meant he had a smile on his face. It disappeared the moment they stepped out of the manor and onto the grounds. The boy was as always, the perfect pureblood heir, bit too dependant on his parents and their approval, but they were the only family he had, which was unfortunate. He always beat the others, they were totally incapable of playing the long game…then again, Harry was bad too, but he was getting better, he actually listened when he instructed him how to play, and with Corvus teaching him too, it was hardly surprising that he was learning fast. He couldn't wait until he was really, really challenged in a game. Blaise was the biggest challenge he got for an opponent, close to next would be Daphne Greengrass.

"Where are we going? Home?" Harry asked, he was trusting Corvus here, and he wondered if he would pay for that with his life. Oh, he wasn't stupid, he knew who that guy was, or rather heavily suspected at this rate. He didn't know how, how he was in Quirrell, or perhaps he always was?

"Gringotts first," Corvus explained, "Trust me, Harry, I wont allow anyone to do you any harm, if this goes according to plan…you'll be safer than anyone else is."

Harry looked up at Corvus, "I am," he was trusting him, he was the first person he had trusted in his life.

Corvus squeezed his shoulder, "I'm glad," it wasn't very often a Lestrange was trusted, and it wasn't ignorance that led to their contract, Harry had known going in what had happened. What his boys had supposedly done to the Longbottoms, and Merlin only knows what he thought during all that. Yet he'd allowed him to help, and a long the way he had gained the boy's trust, he would not fail him during one of the worst hurdles

"It is him, isn't it?" Harry asked, relaxing his fingers twitching away from his scar now that it had settled without the close proximity.

"Yes," Corvus revealed, he wasn't about to lie to the boy, especially about something he already knew himself. "Yes it's him, now hold on," Harry waved at Draco in goodbye, but Draco didn't wave in turn, he merely nodded his head in Harry's direction.

A few moments later, both Corvus and Harry disappeared from sight. Leaving only the hills surrounding Malfoy manor devoid of life.

* * *

Corvus apparated them both outside of Gringotts, his mind reeling over the events of this afternoon. He'd expected a normal Yule afternoon, as a guest with the Malfoy's never something like this. He wasn't entirely surprised Tom had returned, he had known he would, even if he had given up a little bit more hope as the years passed, but yes, the manner in which he had turned up and the time had astonished him.

"You're you," Harry commented, glancing around, but it was deserted really, most of the shops were closed, only one remained open, as far as Harry could see. A small convenience store, that was run by Parvati's cousins, she was close to her cousin, her entire family actually. They celebrated Yule but not Christmas, mostly the rituals and such, not the gift giving and also something called Pancha Ganapati, a Hindi celebration Harry believed.

Regardless of how empty the Alley seemed, Corvus immediately cursed his own thoughtlessness and cast an immediate and effective spell to become invisible to all eyes that moved – except of course the goblins – creatures were impervious to a lot of magic wizards used.

"You're worried," Harry realized, which was a shock in and on itself, he'd never seen Corvus anything other than assured of his own abilities. Confident and proud, at least he was assuming Corvus was worried, but he could be wrong…it was just he'd never seen Corvus make a mistake like that, such as Apparating them both in public with both of them as themselves and no spells to change his appearance or make himself invisible.

"No," Corvus disagreed immediately, before his tone softened, "Apprehensive perhaps, but not truly worried…I do not believe there is any danger."

"If you looked under apprehensive you'd find worried, uneasy and nervous," Harry pointed out as they stepped up the marble steps of Gringotts, and into the warmth of the building. Which by the way, Harry still couldn't help but stare at in awe, compared to the rest of the Alley, this place was a palace in comparison, no doubt about it.

Corvus so badly wanted to roll his eyes, but it was very unseemly, smart mouth he had. Definitely would do good work as a lawyer, which seemed to be Harry's career choice judging by his recent reading materials. Or it may have something to do with the case they were trying to build for his boys. He had expressed a tentative desire to do something regarding law, but plans could change, he was young, eleven years old. He knew how many times their minds can change at that age, his own sons had done the same thing changed what they wanted to do, those days were long gone. They'd never achieved their ends, despite having the money they could have used to accomplish that.

"If things go the way I suspect they are…as I said before, you're going to be safer than most," Corvus murmured quietly, as he made his way towards the empty goblin waiting room, which was usually bustling with wizards and witches, now it was like ghost town for now. Everyone was busy celebrating Yule. Thankfully, he didn't have to search through all the vaults, since Bellatrix only had access to one. The one vault had more artefacts than actual money, he hadn't trusted her, so only allowed her admittance to one vault, tradition dictate he give her access, and thus he had done so. His son hadn't been impressed, but that had been during the enamoured state, until he realized what sort of wife he had. Then it had been nothing but gratitude, she'd tried once, just once to sell family heirlooms, but never again.

"You've said, but what exactly is going on?" Harry asked, not caring that if anyone around him had seen him, they would have thought him mad talking to himself.

"How can we help you?" the grizzly looking grouchy goblin asked, looking mad but probably just bored to tears.

"I'd like to visit the main family vault," Corvus intoned neutrally, it might be the 'main' family vault where all his family could access it, including Bellatrix, but there were others filled with nothing but gold and positively bursting with items.

"Follow me," and with that the goblin begun to take them the long twisted winding way towards the deep underground of Gringotts in order to take them to the very secure vault.

A shudder ran through Harry's body, at the loud reverberating sound of snarls, whatever was down there was very, very pissed off. Then Harry gasped, his mouth open in shock at the sight of the goblin rattling something that clanged, it clearly terrified the dragon. It did not look normal, Harry's hand was raised to his mouth at the horror of what he was seeing. All the magic they had at their disposal and this was what they did? Capture and imprison a dragon ? Had it ever breathed fresh air?

"You don't deserve magic, not if this is what you choose to do to creatures," Harry said, his voice echoing in the chamber, his tone pained as he stared at the cowering dragon. It was wrong on so many levels to see something like that. The respect he had for the goblins, for the aid they had shown him…diminished greatly.

"Harry," Corvus cautioned him, as he stepped towards the creature, "It will fry you to a crisp before you know it." stalking forward before Harry did something spectacularly stupid. Freezing as he placed his hands on Harry's shoulders as he begun to speak Parseltongue, and the magic emanating from him suggested it was not just speaking but Parselmagic.

The goblin paid no attention to their conversation, instead he was busy opening the Lestrange vault and failed to see what was occurring.

Once the magic disappointed, Harry hissed some more, but this time, there was no magic emanating from him, he was just speaking.

"What did you do?" Corvus whispered unable to believe that Harry was instinctively using Parselscript. Unless, unless he had been reading up on Parselscript as well, he needed to keep a better eye on the teen.

Harry just solemnly shook his head, he wasn't stupid enough to reveal that here.

"Very well, come,"

Harry realized quite quickly it was different from accessing his vault – albeit it had only been a trust vault – he wondered if his actual family vault was down this far. They didn't use a key for one thing, the goblin actually had to use magic to open the vault doors. The door literally bled away, revealing the inside. Craning his neck he gasped in awe at the sight before him. The urge to step inside was strong, he wanted so badly to investigate everything, but he also knew better. He shouldn't just touch things that didn't belong to him lest they be cursed.

Eyes still roaming around, it was cave-like the opening crammed from floor to ceiling with golden coins and goblets, silver armour, the skins of strange creatures — some with long spines, others with drooping wings — potions in jewelled flasks, and a skull still wearing a crown which made Harry grin and laugh he had to admit he would have done something similar.

"Find that amusing do you?" Corvus asked, eyes twinkling as he figured out what Harry found so hilarious. The worries he had disappearing, just enjoying hearing Harry laugh. He'd been more serious than an eleven-year-old had the right to be since they first met. To hear him so carefree, well, it was good.

Harry couldn't help but grin and nod.

"Rabastan did that when he was sixteen," Corvus revealed, his own lips twitching as he was reminded of better times. Rodolphus had laughed with him, both of them carefree, before the world had shown how ugly it could be, not that they'd had much in the way of peace, the prejudice of their last name. "Rodolphus was disappointed that he couldn't find a matching sceptre." Merlin, they were going to be overjoyed to know that the Dark Lord was back on the scene.

"We'll get them out," Harry swore. "One day they'll be free,"

Coming from any other eleven-year-old Corvus would have scoffed, found their childish words disgusting and degrading. Yet, so far, with said eleven-year-olds aid, it was the most success he'd had in a long time. Their was a possible strong Lumos at the long of the dark permanently Nox tunnel. Even if they didn't succeed, they had significantly reduced the Dementor's time present on the island, and there were still so many laws that he planned on changing so that his sons lives were comfortable until he could get that retrial.

Sirius Black might be his best bet, besides Harry that is.

"Easy, don't touch anything," Corvus warned him, "All the treasure inside has been cursed," he'd rather not be buried alive and burned if it could be avoided, which it most certainly could.

"After all this?" Harry gestured around, dragons, requiring a goblins presence, it seemed overkill to him. "What does it do?" the overkill is the override button on the Goblin cart which would see the thieves overturned in the cart and left for dead.

"All the treasure inside had been cursed with Geminio and Flagrante. Thus, everything is hot to the touch and will replicate at a rapid rate if touched, until the potential thief is buried and burned. These replicates are identical in appearance, but have no monetary value whatsoever." Corvus explained as he walked through the pile to get to the cup which Bellatrix had placed in line of sight in a place of pride.

"Cool," Harry had to admire their determination to keep everything safe, "I wonder if mine is the same…"

"You'll find out the first time you intend to enter your vault, with no-one in the family left to tell you of any safeguards, the goblins will inspect it to ensure you don't accidentally curse yourself." Corvus explained, checking to make sure it was actually safe to touch the chalice, when it became clear that he would be fine, he was soon touching Helga Hufflepuff's golden chalice. Merlin, as far as he understood, it had been in the Hufflepuff family for generations, if he recalled correctly it had gone missing, a lot of money had been offered for its safe return. Hadn't someone been murdered? A break-in had been blamed? It wasn't just the chalice either…it was something else…he just couldn't recall what. It was just such a long time ago, just after he left Hogwarts while he was taught the ways of the Lordship he had inherited from his father. He would find out, he hadn't been aware that Tom had been responsible for it. No matter, he would just need to be careful as not to expose its existence to the public, he'd rather not be blamed for an unsolved theft.

"That's…good," Harry conceded, watching him place the chalice in his inside pocket, keeping it safe and secure. "Why does he want it?" what good would it do him, "Is it worth a lot?"

"It's not going for sale," Corvus informed him, already heavily suspecting why exactly Tom wanted this, and why it was so valuable. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, there was just some magicks that shouldn't be performed. He believed this was one of them…but Tom had never feared any branch of magic, light, neutral, dark, or even the darkest of arts. He even dabbled in necromancy, that showed he was not afraid to go to lengths others would not. This wasn't magic he wanted to even explain to an eleven-year-old, no, that would all wait until he was older and less curious. Aware of the dangers of performing a lot of dark arts and its addictive qualities. "Come let's go," Corvus gently but firmly urging Harry out of the vault where the goblin was waiting patiently for them, before the goblin could wave the clangers, Harry pressed his hands against them so they couldn't make any noise and hissed, "Can we go now?" he asked as the dragon turned it's face away from them, making a strained hissing noise in return.

Whatever it said, certainly dried up Harry's good mood, " _Soon_ ," he hissed out his promise. Not that either the goblin or Corvus understood.

"I had…no idea dragons could understand Parselmouth," Corvus admitted, and it wasn't easily admitted, at his age not knowing was embarrassing. Especially considering he had a 'good friend' who was in fact a Parselmouth and had smugly answered each and every question anyone asked him regarding his abilities. He wondered if Tom even knew that titbit.

The goblin was grudgingly nodding along too, evidently in agreement to the statement of fact that Dragons could understand Parselmouth. The three climbed back into the cart and were on their way back to Gringotts before they knew it. Harry didn't speak – not that he'd have been heard well with the constant whooshing – until they got back to their feet.

"They're reptilian…it makes sense that they can speak it," Harry explained. "Interestingly enough, not everything has to be reptilian to speak parseltongue," this much he'd read in one of the books, Corvus never let him accept even his answers, he always made sure Harry had knowledge from books to back him up so that he learned and continued to do so. Never to take even someone trusted word without confirmation.

"That's quite correct," Corvus agreed, he'd read the book he'd given to Harry on loan a dozen times in his lifetime, it was a fascinating book.

"Will we have time to open the gifts?" Harry asked, he wanted to see what Corvus thought of his own gift. He'd spent what free time he had writing it just in time, he'd had three last chapters he'd planned on finishing when Dumbledore had enchanted him. Well, after taking his potions at any rate, potions came first.

"Of course," Corvus agreed, they didn't have a large hoard of them to get through, he had gotten Harry a gift from himself, Rodolphus and Rabastan – their own idea he'd just brought them – and his friends had sent something along as well as the gifts from the Malfoy's…not to forget Dumbledore. He'd been tempted to burn it, or open it to ensure that nothing was dangerous, and intended to make sure anything inside of it wasn't touched until it was inspected thoroughly. He waited until they were away from the prying ears of the goblins and just about outside of Gringotts before he spoke again. "I hope you understand you must…have care while speaking, he does not tolerate disrespect," the last thing he wanted to do was have to shield Harry from the Cruciatus Curse if Tom took any aversion to the way he spoke. Given his…bad health, it would be very easy to break numerous bones if Tom put it on him for even a second. He shuddered to think really, so prevention was better than the cure, so he would give him warning.

Harry remained silent but nodded that he had heard Corvus and understood. It was his turn to feel anxious, no, terrified being faced with the Dark Lord Voldemort. He had two pictures in his head, and they did not mix well. Corvus, didn't actually talk about him unless Harry brought it up or he was ruminating on his younger years. That time was usually when Voldemort had apparently tried to go down the political route but had been blocked at every corner by Dumbledore who was at his height of power and fame. He didn't shy away from the picture he painted of the last few years of the war though either. He was truthful about it, and Harry was grateful for that, since nobody else seemed inclined to talk about it.

"Ready?" Corvus asked, wrapping his hands around the boy, only once he received the go-ahead did he Apparate them both back to Lestrange manor.

"Well, what did you think of them?" Corvus asked, as always fascinated to hear what Harry thought about certain pureblood traditions and the ways of old, that were slowly dying out as less and less people bothered teaching their offspring and traditionalists were dying in high numbers.

"He's creepy," Harry admitted, he didn't care that Corvus and Lucius were friends, "He was far too interested in me, and it was disgusting, it made my skin crawl." Which was all true enough.

"I did notice that particular reaction," Corvus agreed, he'd never seen Harry act skittish enough to actually outwardly react. "Is there a reason for it?" belatedly dawning on him, worry that Harry had been prey to that sort before in the past.

"No, it was just disturbing," Harry admitted, it didn't really dawn on him exactly what Corvus was implying. Grimacing slightly as he walked, the aches and pains beginning to make themselves known.

Corvus relaxed fully hearing that, and reminded by the reply Harry gave during the contract reading. Specifically his reaction to anything remotely 'sexual' in nature, he was embarrassed and didn't wish to discuss it. Considering Harry had nobody else, sex education was definitely going to be discussed before Harry turned thirteen. He had to ensure Harry didn't end up getting a girl pregnant, having a bastard child was not a good thing, especially if the girl was attempting to get money from Harry or worse his hand in marriage. It had been done before in the past by naïve children, and he wasn't going to allow it to happen to Harry. He might be 'eew' when it comes to talk to sex for now, but he would grow into his own and wish to explore, nothing he could do until the contract was over of course.

"We must be late for my potions," Harry said worriedly, he didn't want to end up farther back than Dumbledore had already dragged him.

"No, not quite yet, but remember what Millicent said, you've been pushed back a little," Corvus explained, calling out to the House-elves as they walked a little slower towards the manor. It was a long trek for someone in pain, and he definitely wasn't waiting until they got in, for Harry to say anything about it…he must be in quite a bit of pain. "You'll feel it a little sharper, your body has been through a trauma," the shock of the full force of the pain and not getting relief for hours and the constant standing…well, it was little wonder he was in pain.

The House-elf showed up with the box of potions, he'd been instructed to have it ready for when Harry had to take his next dose but they'd expected him to be enjoying luncheon at Malfoy Manor not back at Lestrange Manor. It was opened and Corvus removed what he needed and waved the House-elf away. For once Harry said nothing, not even a 'Thank you' merely waited for the potions, he almost cried in relief when the pain dimmed considerably. The others were given at the same time, as they always were, and before long, he had a lot of potion on top of his Yule dinner – that he'd had with Rabastan and Rodolphus and lunch which admittedly he hadn't eaten a lot of. Still full from earlier, he'd eaten a bit too much, but it had been delicious.

"What of Narcissa?" continuing their conversation as if it had never stalled in the first place.

"Felt like cutting her nose off," Harry muttered under his breath, but Corvus heard him and actually burst out laughing. A full belly laugh that caught even the wizard in question off guard. He couldn't say he understood that feeling, he'd given that look often enough, and he idly wondered if that's what they had thought too, when he did it.

"Ah, back at last, let's get you settled down, do you have any preferences as to where?" Corvus queried, his cheeks and stomach hurting a little from the laughing.

"Front sitting room?" Harry suggested, the most comfortable couches with plenty of padding was in there. It was where he frequented a lot.

"Prefect, would you like a drink to wash the taste away?" Corvus asked as they made their way inside, the doors closing with little snicks as they went.

"A glass of orange juice please?" Harry suggested, as he opened the door to the front sitting room, there was already a fire roaring, and Harry gratefully made his way over to the sofa and sank down gratefully.

Corvus ordered their new drinks and summoned the gifts, his and Harry's separated until they had their own small smattering of gifts. Most of Corvus' was from acquaintances, but there was one that had him truly curious…Harry's. Was it a simple genetic gift like the ones he got each year…or had Harry managed to weasel enough information out of him to actually get something he would cherish?

"Wow! Is that…it is!" Harry squeaked out in pure happiness, almost vibrating, it was a large Rune craft box, it had dozens of materials, leather, cotton specialised paper, gems, and more importantly an actual Rune crafting set, actual rune crafting materials instead of turning his wand into a needle to do it. These were expensive, the gemstones were real, nothing like diamonds in it or anything, just cubic zirconia and other minor gems like amethyst.

"I'm going to assume you like it?" Corvus teased as he opened his own gift, perplexed by the tomb. Fingers trailing down the 'spine' and front. It didn't take him long to figure out what Harry had gifted him with, the pages he realized had been imbued with magic so that the writing became printed word instead of handwriting. His jaw dropped as realisation sprang. Harry had carefully then had it bound in book form, whether he'd figured out how to do it on his own or had it done he wasn't sure. He held in his hands the only copy – presumably anyway since he had no idea if anyone else had a copy that another Parselmouth had translated for them – a book he'd had for just over a decade, but unable to read was now open to him. He'd done all this in a few months? He saw in awe, truly, of Harry's determination.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, clearly worried that Corvus wouldn't like it.

"I love it, thank you, Harry," Corvus' face softened considerably, something only Harry and his sons ever got to see. He loved this particular author, who so happened to be a Parselmouth, five of his books were written in Parselscript, he had the entire collection regardless of whether he could speak it or not. He'd never written anything he hadn't found entirely too fascinating. Tom had always been too busy to even have Corvus contemplate asking him for a translation. He'd informed Harry about the books the day he'd found out about his particular gift. He had yet to track down any Parselscript spell books, but it had only been a few months thus far. He'd find something one day, he was sure. Translation spells didn't work with the snake language.

Harry's face split into a wide grin, clearly pleased with himself. He was new to all this gift giving, Christmas and birthdays had been forgotten days when it came to him, or worse they pretended to buy him things when he was little and gullible and rendered him so heartbroken. Each gift he got from his friends whether it was just a few sweets and books that would do him in his second year at Hogwarts, he didn't care, they thought about him and that was all that mattered. Plus, they knew he liked to read, and had noticed that. He'd even received a Honeydukes voucher with a note that said 'for when you can' from Blaise. Draco had gifted him with a Runes book by Jacques, a French Author and Runes Master, only one problem, he wasn't bloody proficient in French. He hadn't learned it growing up, but, it was another challenge he supposed, but it would need to come later.

The last gift was an envelope, Harry opened it and peered in curiously. Taking out the documents, and it didn't take long for him to realize what it was. A holiday, an actual holiday, well, two, France and Rome, it was a holiday that would stretch out all summer holidays with itinerary which were empty on Saturdays, for Azkaban visits.

"This is all dependant on whether you're given the all clear, the itinerary will be lightened considerably if you aren't fully recovered." Corvus explained, "You can lounge around for the week or two if need be." The holiday for France was more of a relaxing trip than Rome, he planned on showing Harry around the temples and other interesting magical areas anyway.

"As just us?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Just as we are," Corvus confirmed.

"What if someone sees?" Harry asked, Corvus had always expressed the need for secrecy, and Harry had to agree, he wasn't quite ready or able to withstand the potential backlash. Plus, the last thing he needed was the Ministry trying to interfere, even if they couldn't, they could still make his life hellish, and with Dumbledore at the helm he'd relish it.

"It's very doubtful news will reach here, its only Britain that seemed so enamoured with the 'Boy-Who-Lived'," Corvus explained patiently, Harry would just pass as a wizard with his grandfather in both France and Rome, of that he had no doubt. Sort of running directly into Dumbledore, nobody would be any the wiser, plus if anyone saw them, he would ensure they didn't make it back to report it to the old fool.

"I best get learning French then!" Harry said smugly, another reason.

"And that is where your last gift comes in," Corvus replied with a touch smugness. A book that would help Harry in his endeavour to learn French.

Harry couldn't help himself, he flung himself over to Corvus and hugged him, "Thank you," he whispered gratitude and happiness exuding from his every pore. "This has been the best Chr…Yule ever."

"You're welcome," Corvus said, patting his back, he was too easily excitable, but Corvus watched in pride as Harry quickly reigned it in. Still beaming but keeping himself a poised and not ready to jump around in excitement. "Ah, we have company," he realized, sensing the shift in the wards, his made Lucius' look inadequate, hence why he'd never felt the Dark Lord arrive.

* * *

The next morning the Daily Prophet headline was: **Gringotts Mystery! Missing Dragon guard, no signs of break-in goblins assures!**

Below the title was a picture of a similar dragon of its kind, cautioning everyone to be aware. They had no idea how the culprit had managed to get the dragon out of Gringotts. After all...magic didn't work on dragons.

Their scales made magic reflect back.

Corvus just stared, it had to be a coincidence, it just had to be.

* * *

The scenes with Voldemort, Corvus and Harry will probably either be a Flashback or conversations that Corvus and Harry have with the Lestrange brothers which would you prefer it to be? Hearing about it from their POV or seeing the scene play out? next chapter Dumbledore's trial so prison time or hefty fines? Will something happen to the lawyer preventing him from mounting his attack on Dumbledore? Dumbledore arranging something so that he would get off scot free? thank you for the advice on gifts ;) i'm really bad at those! Will Voldemort arrange to free his followers and do it or will Harry talk him out of it and suggest waiting so that the plans he and Corvus had could be enacted? How long will they take to be freed? Harry's third year? or by the end of his second year? R&R please!


	23. Chapter 23

The Contract

Chapter 23

* * *

Rabastan despite where he was, was constantly hyped up for Saturday, which was today, especially after he had felt the Dark Mark heat up and return to its full vibrancy. It had the Death Eaters up in arms, hell, he'd even heard Bellatrix's endless cackling the day it happened for half an hour! Longer than he'd ever heard her make a noise in years. Thankfully though, it seemed as if everyone had calmed down, either that or the happiness at the news had been sucked out of them leaving him in the same place they'd been before the mark heating up again. He and Rodolphus were probably the only ones who had retained their excitement.

The globe he had prevented the Dementors from affecting him as did – he hoped – the gift Harry had gifted his brother. He was amazing with Runes, he liked to think he inspired it, since he'd been the one to go through everything Rune related with Harry during their Saturday visits. Harry was quite eager to learn, and Rabastan was very happy to teach someone who was interested, and late he realized, happy to learn about the craft, Rabastan was the only one in his family interested in runes. His father and Rod had written it off as a useless craft and not worthy of their time. Speaking of the globe, Rabastan hastily switched it off, almost vibrating out of his skin to tell his father what happened, he could hear them coming.

By the time the guards had opened his door, Rabastan had successfully masked his excitement, and stood to but considering Yule had been last Saturday…it must be New Year Eve tonight, tomorrow would be the beginning of yet another year stuck in this hellhole. They also went a different way, which allowed Rabastan to pass Rodolphus and Bellatrix's cell, and what used to be Barty's, then Black's…or what he thought was Black's he didn't see him in the cell. He could hear someone from around the corner asking about Black. He strained to Unfortunately, as slow as he walked…the interview room loomed.

It was barely seven minutes before Rodolphus joined him, who had a frown on his face, contemplative, evidently lost in thought looking actually slightly worried.

"Rolph?" Rabastan whispered, cautious about his brothers mood. Why would he be worried? What had happened in the last week? Shouldn't he be in a good mood considering their Lord had finally returned them? There was silencing spells on this room, so they didn't need to watch what they were saying, at least when the door was closed at any rate. "Rodolphus?" he said his brothers full name.

Just then the door opened and Harry and their father made their appearance.

"Hey," Harry said cheerfully, putting the box in the centre of the room, giving them both secretive smiles, until the door closed with a slam.

"Black's getting a trial," Rodolphus informed them grimly to the surprise of everyone. Everyone assumed they would definitely be getting down to business with Voldemort. All unaware that the others actually knew what was happen.

"What?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes, " _Dumbledore_ ," Harry was quick to deduce, "Does he think releasing Sirius Black will get him everything he wants?" annoyance thrumming through him.

Seeing the grimace on Rodolphus and Rabastan's faces...

"Can he?" his gaze zoning in on Corvus, naturally trusting him to give an honest answer. "Corvus?" his heart pounding away like a drum, feeling faint his already pale features paling farther rabidly still.

"He can petition for you to live with him," Corvus revealed seriously, "He is your parents chosen magical guardian, and the magical world…if Black is proven innocent will want desperately to appease him. They will not consider denying his request. However, he has been here for a decade, without reprieve, that will take time to recover from."

Harry's face tightened hearing the words he definitely didn't want to acknowledge.

"Before we panic, what exactly did you overhear son and where?" Corvus asked, not admitting it but the thought of Black gaining custody of Harry did not sit well with him. He would fight it as long as he was able, but he knew in the end he'd lose. If it was anyone other than 'Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived' the courts wouldn't care, but he wasn't Harry Potter, and regretfully it would make all the difference.

"Not much, short, fat guy with a green robes with a matching green bowler hat and blonde hair came to see Black," Rodolphus frowned trying to remember more about the particular guy. "Something about Fudge?" now he wanted some sweets.

"The Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, the fact he's here right now does not bode well, at all," Corvus became increasingly concerned.

"Dumbledore will already be aware that Voldemort is back, he will have become desperate to bring me to heel." Harry said thoughtfully, "This is why he's made a move to get Black released from Azkaban…he's the only one that stands a chance of getting custody of me…" if what Corvus says is true. Thus control of his seats until he was fourteen, but really…going through all that to continue for only three years? Or did Dumbledore have another card up his sleeve to prevent it?

"Agreed," Corvus said, having already come to the conclusion, his son perhaps slower than normal due to the prison had probably already caught on.

"You know?" Rabastan gaped incredulously, unable to believe that Harry was aware so soon, he would understand his father knowing but…there was no reason Harry might. "Your scar?" assuming he might have felt it like they had with their marks.

"No," Harry said grinning widely, amused by what had happened a week ago. "I met him," twice actually.

"You're joking?" Rodolphus choked, literally, as he began to cough having swallowed the hot chocolate down the wrong pipe.

"What did you overhear between Fudge and Black?" Corvus questioned his son, refusing to let the conversation be side-tracked.

"Not much, Fudge was talking to Black through the cell door, trial was mentioned but I was too far away to hear anything else," Rodolphus explained.

"How long do you think he'll take to get a trial? If it means they're trying to give him a trial?" Harry asked, perturbed. He didn't want to end up with Sirius Black, he didn't know him, he was happy with Corvus, he wanted to remain with a wizard he could trust…and he did trust Corvus, he'd more than proven that. "Maybe they've just started the ball rolling with him not having had a trial…" he could hope at any rate. It just meant he'd need to read as much as humanly possible, especially everything regarding the magical world and it's laws so that he could claim emancipation if it gets close.

"Anywhere between weeks and months, but without Dumbledore having any say in the wizengamot it could be drawn out." Corvus mused thoughtfully, "We will just have to wait and see if anything comes from Dumbledore's manipulations, I do believe Fudge will prefer to bury his head in the sand." It was his usual method after all.

"Do you think I should meet with him?" Harry asked, wondering if he could convince Black he doesn't want to live with him.

"I think you should have little to do with Black as possible, if Fudge finds you suddenly visiting Black he might actually make moves to help." Corvus admitted, his black eyes shrewd, "He might not be willing to help Dumbledore who has lost a lot of power but you…he knows how much power you can endorse him within the Ministry and the public."

"It might get Rabastan and Rodolphus out sooner, if it all comes to light…" Harry pointed out, "As you've said, a lot of pureblood's are going to be furious when they realize Black didn't get a trial, especially now that he's technically Lord Black even though he hasn't claimed his titles."

"Black cannot claim his titles, he was disowned, even as the last male heir. Orion struck him from the family tree and Gringotts. Black's Uncle Alphard was also removed due to the fact upon his death he gave Sirius a considerable sum of money from his own vaults." Corvus explained, "Only yourself or Draco Malfoy can claim the Black fortune as your own, due to the close ties you have with Black…you are the one with the greater chance of succeeding."

"And if nobody does…it goes to the Ministry," Rabastan joined the conversation, his face a grim line. "You should claim them." Rabastan's lips curled at the thought of the Ministry getting such an immense fortune from a damn pureblood.

"Being the Lord of both lines might actually give you stronger means of staying emancipated whenever this all does come out." Rodolphus added this own thoughts to the conversation. "Being the Lord of two, or rather becoming Lord of two lines, the seats you'll have, you'll find not many wish to antagonise you."

Harry glanced at Corvus desiring to know if it was true.

"It is true," Corvus agreed, a thoughtful look on his face, "Especially two prominent ones like the Potter's and Blacks."

"I can barely keep up with learning about the Potter vaults," Harry said, sighing softly, Corvus was still teaching him everything he needed to know about the magical world. Yes, he was reading a lot of books but Corvus also demonstrated everything by letting him see and observe. It was all so difficult sometimes, to understand, but Corvus had said he was young, still had a lot of learning to do, growing, but one day it would make complete sense to him. it was the fact he was trying to learn so much that it was giving him a headache trying to process it.

Rodolphus snorted, "I know the feeling," he admitted wryly, smirking ruefully. "I hated those lessons, but I had to know…if I didn't my estate could have been run to the ground. It was one of the most important things I did after I turned fifteen, that summer while busy…wasn't a wasted one."

"It only took you one summer?" Harry asked, turning his attention to Rodolphus, pouting, "It's been more than three months for me."

"Has it though? How many hours have you actually spent on learning the workings of your estate?" Rabastan asked with a pointed look.

Harry breathed out, "Maybe an hour each evening before I returned to Hogwarts then two hours after I got back." Realizing perhaps he had it much easier than Rodolphus and Rabastan.

"It will help visiting the properties you have, which we will do sometime this year," Corvus informed him, patting him sympathetically on the back. "Should the worst come to the worst, you need to demonstrate you are able to adequately take care of your estate, look after yourself and know your magical policies otherwise your emancipation could be denied." Not that this was something they'd had to worry about, due to the betrothal contract…until now, damn Dumbledore and his machinations. He refused to let Dumbledore get his claws into Harry or his seats again. Even if it meant trying to get Black on their side. Which would be impossible, he knew.

Harry stiffened his spine, giving a grim nod, then that was what he would do, focus on the most important aspects that would see him emancipated even though he technically was, with Corvus acting as a guardian due to his age and the fact his 'betrothed' was in Azkaban. He had thought he was safe, he hated that it was being proven otherwise.

"The Dark Lord has returned." It was a statement, not a question and Rodolphus grabbed himself a bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate and begun to slowly consume it.

"Here," Harry said fishing in the box, and withdrawing two plates with a still warm meal. Having seen how much they enjoyed their Christmas meal, warm, he had decided to make them another one. It was a simple one though, roast chicken, carrots, peas and mashed potatoes.

"He has…" Corvus replied, before going on to explain how he had appeared at Malfoy Manor during the Yule festivities, still unimpressed by Narcissa's behaviour.

* * *

 **-0 Flashback 0-**

"Did you retrieve it?" the Dark Lord asked as he entered the room Corvus and Harry were using, observing how…comfortable Potter was here in Lestrange manor. He wasn't exactly surprised by that, judging by what he had seen and observed so far, he definitely looked to Corvus for protection. He wanted to know why.

"I did," Corvus easily replied, removing the cup from his cloak and carefully handing it over to Tom. He could feel Tom's magic contained within it, and something dark. It was easier to detect after being out of the manor. "Is there anything else I can do to help?" he wanted to know.

"Why is the Headmaster sending me anything?" Harry muttered mostly to himself, looking at the package with a suspicious frown.

"It's already been checked over, it appears he isn't stupid or desperate enough yet to send it with charms or hexes," Corvus immediately informed the teen. He had read the missive as well, small as it may be. He had been tempted to throw it out, but if it did belong to the Potter's then it may well be a family heirloom and these were always treated with the utmost respect.

"Why would my father gift Dumbledore with a cloak before he died?" Harry asked perplexed as he opened it, setting aside the book that came with it.

"That is not a mere cloak," The Dark Lord informed him, seeing the shimmer, "I do believe that is the famed Potter invisibility cloak." He had known Charles and Fleamont Potter, they'd used the thing frequently, and of course, he knew from reading Pettigrew's memories that such a thing existed for definite. "The fact it's gone to three generations without deteriorating means there is something…special about the magic imbued in this particular cloak."

Corvus watched Tom interact with the boy, knowing he was curious about the boy, curiosity was good, very good in fact. Curiosity was better than murderous, and the fact the boy didn't seem remotely bothered by the fact his parents killer, his attempted murderer was sitting there…was baffling even to him. Then again…Harry had been raised believing his parents had died in a car accident drunk driving…and that how he got the scar, it would take a long time for the reality to reorient itself surely? Either that or he was trusting him, with his life, that…meant more to Corvus than anything had in a long time. Merlin help him, as if he needed to be any fonder of the boy than he already was.

Harry slowly got out of the sofa and stood in front of the mirror before putting the cloak on. It was massive on him, but it did indeed turn him invisible. "Huh, cool," was all he had to say, before carefully folding it back up and putting it on the sofa.

Corvus cleared his throat, giving Harry a pointed look.

"I mean it's rather interesting," Harry said, Corvus absolutely hated when he used 'Plebeian' terms as he'd once called it. Anything like Cool, wicked and he had to endure more elocution lessons when he slipped up. Which didn't happen very often anymore, mostly when he was very surprised and they slipped out unthoughtfully. Seating himself carefully, he picked up the book wondering what else Dumbledore had sent to him.

Voldemort watched the scene a smirk slowly making its way across his features. His old friend seemed…in very fine spirits, but he had definitely aged since he saw him last, in ways ten years shouldn't have. He could only imagine how Corvus had endured his sons being imprisoned in Azkaban. Comments like that revealed Potter's Muggle upbringing, but it seemed as if Corvus was still trying to instil pureblood elocution into him. "How did you become Potter's magical guardian?"

Corvus quietly explained the happenings of the past six months, the meeting he'd been called to, the desperation Harry had felt to get under Dumbledore and the Dursley's thumbs. How he'd decided risking his own reputation by coming under the Lestrange name. The contract they had signed and all the nuances of what occurred afterwards. Including all the 'bad luck' that had befallen the Dursley's since. It was clear that Harry was listening, even if he was looking through the book on his lap.

Voldemort didn't ask if they were suffering, he knew they would be if Corvus had any say in it, and it looked as though he did. He knew his old friend well, he was as vindictive as him, and just as unapologetic.

"Dumbledore will not give up easily," Voldemort warned, after listening to the conversation. "He's invested too much time and effort on the boy." He could see that and he had only spent four months in Dumbledore's presence. "He's very…vexed over the happenings, including Potter himself."

"Even if I hadn't known about him being my magical guardian…I wouldn't have liked the familiarity in which he spoke to me." Harry said, speaking concisely and calmly. "He tried to insinuate himself into my life, including calling me 'my boy' and it made me extremely uncomfortable." Not as uncomfortable as Lucius Malfoy had made him feel but still uncomfortable nonetheless.

"You will never know that for sure," Voldemort retorted calmly, "The knowing made you prejudice against him, opened your eyes to his true nature which otherwise you would have remained ignorant of." Dumbledore was very good at getting his own way, and even he had to admit that even if it did disgust him to the core. "That and wearing that ring has afforded you more protection against his manipulations than you can fathom."

"Except one," Harry said bitterly, still vividly remembering the pain he'd endured despite his compelled state.

"Indeed," Voldemort said, still speaking to them both through Quirrell, and he would do so until after the ritual was complete. It was draining for sure, but he wouldn't need to worry about it afterwards. He would have his own body if all went according to plan. "You and I need to talk, Potter."

"You mean about why you came after a year old baby?" Harry asked, staring Voldemort straight in the eye.

Corvus inhaled sharply, clearly surprised by Harry's guile.

"And how is it you're aware that I was after you specifically, Potter?" Voldemort asked, astonished by the way the boy was speaking to him. He didn't think any other eleven-year-old who knew who he was would be able to open their mouths let alone actually speak to him in that manner. Glancing at Corvus wondering just how much Corvus had revealed to the eleven-year-old who probably didn't have a single mind defence to string together.

"You told my mother to stand aside three times," Harry said coolly, "That isn't the actions of someone who had apparently went there to kill my parents."

"The Dementors had a horrid affect on him when he was first exposed to them," Corvus informed Voldemort, reeling over the fact Harry had actually seen scenes of that night, heard what happened. He had known Harry saw that night, but not to this extent, he should have enquired further.

 **-0 End Flashback 0-**

* * *

"He said that to the Dark Lord?" croaked Rodolphus, eyes wider than saucers. "And he wasn't cursed?" he'd seen wizards cursed for less, and that was without the lack of politeness being addressed.

"I believe the Dark Lord was impressed with his guile," Corvus conceded, "It is a fair question from Harry's point of view. And it did need discussed before they could go any farther." And that was true enough.

"What is the cup? How did it return him to his full power?" Rodolphus asked, furious that they had the means to bring back the Dark Lord and were unable to do so. If only he had known…the Dark Lord would have returned the very same night he died.

"I do not know, and I do not think we will ever know," Corvus explained calmly, watching his boys eat the sandwiches Harry brought. The meal had been quickly consumed while they'd listened to the first half of the tale. "All we will ever know is that the Dark Lord took steps to ensure his immortality and that is it."

"Seems silly to me, knowing there was steps doesn't help when they don't know how to do it," Harry pointed out, grinning as he withdrew butterbeer for them.

"Nobody would reveal the source of their immortality, It would make them vulnerable." Corvus explained patiently, and the Dark Lord did not tolerate weaknesses or others knowing he had any.

"So you're alright with your parents killer?" Rodolphus asked bluntly, giving Harry a penetrating look.

"We…came to an understanding," Harry replied used to Rodolphus' way by now, the wizard liked to be blunt almost to the point of rudeness sometimes. Only to try and get a reaction out of you, knowing it led to the truth rather than lies.

"Oh?" Rabastan asked, quirking a brow, almost jealous over the fact they'd seen the Dark Lord and he was stuck in here. "What exactly was said?"

Rodolphus and Rabastan both adopted intense looks as they gazed at Harry. Sharp and piercing, that would most definitely have made nearly everyone else squirm or you know, run in the opposite direction with just the reputation of the Lestrange name alone. Both of them were desperate for news, and this was the best news since they were reunited.

"Well, he told me why he came after me…" Harry begun.

* * *

 **-0 Flashback 0-**

"There was a prophecy created a year before your birth that proposed that there would be a boy born at the end of July that heralded the power to defeat me." Voldemort explained blankly, refusing to feel guilty, with or without the prophecy he would have gone after the Potters, they had been thorns in his side. Although, he knew now he should have gone about it differently, his mind was clearer than it had been in a long time.

"A prophecy?" Harry asked incredulously, "A prediction? Okay… um," Harry was blown away with the excuse.

"It was overheard in Hogshead by one of my Death Eaters who relayed what he heard back to me, unfortunately, he was caught before he could hear more than half. Leaving me with only one part of the prophecy, I still do not know it to this day."

"Hogshead is a pub, that is owned by Albus Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth," Corvus explained.

"And you're sure it's accurate?" Harry asked disbelievingly, "Not some drunk idiot?"

"It's very accurate, I have seen the memory, her actions were exactly as they should be when one drops into a trance." Voldemort explained, annoyed by the constant interruptions. "Her eyes glazed over, her voice became deep, and her body indications all were perfectly in order of what a trance is."

"What did it say?" Harry asked, his mind whirling a mile a minute trying to think of something that just went entirely beyond him.

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… this was as much as I heard, Trelawney, the current divination teacher…however, continued her prediction to Dumbledore," Voldemort explained, face tightening considerably, the fact Harry had a…sceptical look on his face definitely didn't make things any easier.

"So just because I had the power to vanquish you, you decided to go after me? Creating a self-fulfilling prophecy? As I've been reminded…vanquish doesn't mean kill nor does defeat." Harry grumbled, rubbing his forehead in exasperation. "Do you think Dumbledore knew we were related and set it all up? I mean did he make a habit of meeting up with his staff in a pub where he has a brother that hates his guts?"

Voldemort startled at that, "I…honestly do not know," he conceded with a frown on his face. The thought of Dumbledore successfully manipulating him made red hot rage flow through him like lava. "You know about the stipulations that Salazar Slytherin put on his line?"

"Not the exact details, I tried to find information after Rodolphus and Bastian spoke about it but…" Harry conceded with a shrug of his shoulders, but went on to explain what little he had found out about certain families being prevented from killing each other off.

Corvus begun to understand why Harry wasn't quite…as afraid as he ought to have been.

 **-0 End Flashback 0-**

* * *

"You raise an interesting point," Rodolphus agreed, absently clutching at his gift from Harry as he had taken to doing so quite often this week. Even when it was on and repelling the dementors, it had become a security blanket for him, it was freedom of a sorts in this hellhole that he'd never had before. "I can see Dumbledore arranging something like that, but if she did fall into a trance…"

"Then she was compelled," Rabastan finished grimly, and it was obvious to all of them that Dumbledore wasn't exactly against compelling whenever he felt like it. "Then all of this was for nothing," now that infuriated him more than anyone could possibly fathom.

"Maybe, I don't think Dumbledore seems to care for the fall out of his actions," Harry said, a frown covering his features. "He just doesn't _care_ ," he was still angry over the fact he had been hurt so badly, just because Dumbledore wanted him to bend to his will.

"I have a wizengamot meeting tomorrow, a decision will be made on how long the Dementors will be allowed on the island. It will mean more guards on the island, I will try and get a few of my own people situated near this wing." Corvus informed them, changing the subject, he didn't want their Saturday marred with talk about Dumbledore. No more than it had to be anyway. It was annoying enough with Dumbledore's trial being pushed back, it should have already happened but no, he'd received a letter informing him of the new set date for his trial.

"Rowle?" Rodolphus suggested, he had been friends with him in school, he was a supporter of the Dark Lord but hadn't been marked. He would be quite perfect for the part.

"He's already applied for the job, hasn't heard back yet, but it's not unnatural, they haven't come back with a definitive number." The ministry liked to drag its feet after all, especially when concerning new Legislation and Azkaban, not a good combination. However, this would give at least twenty to thirty new jobs to others desperately in need of one. Meanwhile it would aid those in Azkaban and let them reclaim their minds unless they were already lost to the madness permanently. Without constant food source, the Dementors would be easier controlled.

"I hope he gets it," Rodolphus said, he was one of the few he actually really liked. He didn't dare to hope though, not really, hope was one of the first things bled out of him in this place.

"What did he want from Harry?" Rabastan asked, getting back to the matter at hand, they only had an hour! He wanted to hear everything!

"He made a unbreakable Vow with Harry and I acted as a witness," Corvus explained, he'd also informed Harry of what exactly would happen should the Vow be broken. If by broken by either party, imminent death would await the vow breaker. "He needed Harry's blood, willingly donated, for the ritual," which he believe the Dark Lord had switched gears upon realizing Harry was in fact his blood, both of them the last remaining heirs of Salazar Slytherin.

Rodolphus and Rabastan gaped, stunned to the core, giving blood was…so rarely done. Especially, willing, but they would bleed for their Lord, quite willingly too. It gave a power all of its own when blood was willing let for the recipient of the ritual.

* * *

 **-0 Flashback 0-**

"And that's all you want? And I'll be left alone?" Harry asked, seeking confirmation as he read over the terms of the Unbreakable Vow, having paled slightly upon hearing that he would die if it was broken but no less determined.

"Yes," Voldemort confirmed, leaning back, sipping the whiskey that had been poured for him, finding himself amused by Harry's incredulity. The Vow was only going to make sure Harry couldn't meddle into his affairs, as they had already realized…trying to kill each other would only result in their own deaths.

"And my blood?" Harry asked, "Corvus?" seeking the wizard's council.

"Shall we make it so that he has to destroy any remnants and swear only to use what he needs to in the ritual to return him to full power?" Corvus suggested, being impartial, he was Switzerland. Neutral. Yes, he wanted the Dark Lord back to his former glory, but he also knew that Harry had to be utterly willing, so would go to any and all means to ensure that it was done.

"What will it do to me?" Harry asked cautiously, practically reeking of anxiety.

"Absolutely nothing," Voldemort and Corvus stated in sync.

"Then why is it banned?" Harry asked, "Blood rituals, if they're not dangerous why are they banned?" he knew from Millicent Flint that blood magic was banned.

"If you asked the light side that question, they'd splutter and flounder, because the reality is…there is no answer they could adequately give." Voldemort explained seriously, "They've been told it's bad, evil, dark magic, but like all magic…it can protect as well as cause death."

"Like Accio," Harry said sounding subdued.

Voldemort arched a brow, wondering at that comparison.

"It could be used to summon something that's hurtling towards someone but it can also be used to summon someone's broom when they're in the air and have them falling fifty feet to their death." Harry explained his thinking behind that particular comment.

"That…is a very accurate description." Voldemort agreed, impressed with the eleven-year-olds view of magic. It wasn't normal, they usually believed everything they were told. The fact he had such an interesting view of magic itself, he wondered if it was Corvus' doing. "In the past three decades more and more branches of magic have been banned or pushed out of Hogwarts all on Dumbledore's say. I'm not saying he doesn't have a point regarding some magic…but even as you say, spells you learn in your forth year can be dangerous as well."

"Dumbledore was actually in the process of pushing out Divination that year, before she gave her 'prediction' and suddenly he ceased all attempts." Corvus explained to both of them, something he had found out while digging into Dumbledore, trying to find something to protect the teen.

Voldemort scoffed, go figure, but regardless…he did wonder…about the rest of the prophecy…whether Dumbledore had indeed set it up knowing that he and Harry were related. As distant as it may be, they were both Slytherins and both snake speakers. "Are we in agreement?" speaking to the boy like he was an adult and having no inclination or desire to stop.

"We are," Harry stated, standing up, Voldemort did the same thing, and both clasped hands, and Corvus stood with his wand out, ready to begin the Vow that would change everything.

Dumbledore had already lost, he just didn't know it.

 **-0 End Flashback 0-**

* * *

"He asked about everyone in here, especially you boys, he expresses regrets that you let yourself be caught," Corvus gave them a pointed look, both refused to repent. "He spoke of breaking everyone out but I suggest he hold off, I want you to be able to walk out of here free men."

"Father," Rodolphus said, gritting his teeth, "It's a fools hope!" they were never going to walk out of here free men.

"It doesn't matter anyway, Voldemort said he'd need time to rebuild before he can get anyone out. We've got two years before he will make a move. He wont allow you all to remain in here for any longer, he did stretch it knowing that the Dementors presence was going to be reduced." Harry explained to them. "It will give everyone time to regain their senses before he storms Azkaban…especially knowing there would be more guards and their allegiances being unknown at that point is making him leery." He didn't want to kill those who he had the potential to convert to his side or those who actually support the dark side.

"So we have our timeline," Corvus stated seriously, "We have two years to get you out as free men." At the end of the day, he wanted his sons out of Azkaban. Even if it meant they spend the rest of their lives until things settle down under Tom's reign as fugitives. It wouldn't be forever, he hoped.

It killed him, seeing that this was what brought hope to his sons faces, that he hadn't been able to put that there before. It was there though, that's all that mattered, they were cognizant, hopeful, able to hold conversations and not anywhere near as half starved as they used to be, things were looking up for the Lestrange family.

"There's a new Ancient Runes book out, it's rather interesting," Harry said, withdrawing the aforementioned book. "It's really difficult though, you should see some of the Runes in it…"

"That might be because it's for someone trying to gain a Mastery in the subject," Corvus said wryly, watching his son and Harry interact. And as usual, when the pair of them got talking Ancient Runes…everything else was forgotten as Rabastan begun to teach Harry the what, how and when's of rune crafting. He had received an Outstanding in his N.E.W.T's actually, and wouldn't have been all that surprised If Rabastan had desired the thought of becoming a Runes Master.

"You'd make a good teacher," Harry said eventually, it wasn't the first time he'd said it actually. "Have you thought about taking a Mastery in the subject?"

"How am I going to do that locked in here?" Rabastan said dryly, barely refraining from rolling his eyes.

"Isn't there a way? I mean everything written and theoretical can be handed to me and I can owl it off…I can look up what's required in a Runes Mastery, you could maybe become a Runes Master even in here," Harry suggested, his mind mulling over that information.

"Is that something you'd like?" Corvus asked, seeing his sons eye light up like a damn Yule tree, it was clearly something he desired. "As far as I know Aramis Carrow is a Runes Master, I can talk to him on your behalf?" he spent a lot of his time in France though, he had never been close to his children, the twins, who had primarily been raised by their mother.

Rabastan gave a thoughtful curt nod, none of his earlier jubilant excitement showing.

"The Human Rights act made it so that prisoners can learn new skills so when they leave prison they have job prospects. A way to earn money, if the Muggle and magical law were in sync…something would already be in place." Harry said solemnly, shaking his head.

Harry looked and sounded so much older than his eleven years of age.

Banging on the door caused them all to jump in surprise and fright, not that they would admit that of course. It wasn't proper to be caught unawares, especially for a pureblood, and especially in such a bleak setting.

"I guess we're out of time," Harry sighed, they hadn't even gotten a chance to read over the most interesting parts of the book. "Bring it with you next time if you can…" Harry said reluctantly standing up.

Corvus hugged both of his sons tightly, excitement and happiness bubbling up inside of him. "You'll get out of here," Corvus finally croaked, it didn't really matter if it was illegally, they would get out of Azkaban. After fearing for a decade that they'd die in here…it was a sweet relief to know they wouldn't be.

Getting himself under control, Corvus cleared his throat, "Well, if you'll excuse me I have a Dragon to deal with that's going to be in the grounds for the foreseeable future," he explained, as the guards opened the door.

"Dragon?!" came the strangled sounds of Rabastan and Rodolphus staring at their father in shock.

Corvus simply made his way out, but Harry? Harry gave both of them a sly wicked grin and a wink before joining Corvus in leaving. Making it clear that Harry most definitely had something to do with this apparent 'dragon' ending up in Lestrange Manor.

Thankfully the guards simply believed they were conversing over the Dragon that had ended up disappearing from Gringotts and didn't so much as react.

* * *

A/N – So, is this okay or should I really just have the conversation with the Dark Lord a full conversation and have the Azkaban visit a separate one? I don't mind either way, it would be easily changed and stretched out to fit! I don't like Flashback's much myself so I think I'm going to try and do less of them! AND in case nobody noticed, Dumbledore's trial was MOVED from its set date – I had Corvus thinking about it – to a new one, because I honestly forgot that his trial would have happened in between the conversation with Voldemort and the next time the guys would be visiting so it made it a bit tricky! I definitely wasn't going to have the trial talked over at the same time as them talking about Voldemort scenes! Probably end up with two chapters if you want to see proper conversations I think then of course the trial for Dumbledore…so R&R please!


	24. Chapter 24

**The Contract**

 **Chapter 24**

* * *

Corvus sat back feeling rather smug, so far, today was going splendidly, and with Dumbledore's trial looming it looked to be one of his favourite days by far. A vote had just been taken for the amount of hours that the Dementors were allowed in Azkaban. Five hours were the allotted time they were allowed on the island. Doge had been frothing at the mouth over the agreement. Fortunately, for Corvus, he had the law on his side, they logically couldn't allow it to be any longer without breaking their own laws. Two and a half hours in the morning and two and a half hours in evening, the guards were looking to be set up and within the next fortnight they'll have signed the contracts and begin working before the end of the month. It was done, all he had to do now was begin the next phase of his plan, while he waited for a suitable opening to get a trial sorted for his sons.

He had to admit, he was surprised by the fact the Wizengamot wasn't dragging his feet where this was concerned. He'd suspected it would take months longer before it was put into action. Yet, no, it was as if the laws they'd read had lit their collective asses on fire and they were determined to get it done as soon as humanly possible. Not that he minded, he was grateful they weren't dragging their feet.

Who would have thought the law would be the very thing that would see his sons gaining freedom?

"You're very pleased with yourself," Lucius said smoothly, smirking a little as he stood before Corvus in the dining hall, Corvus was drinking coffee, killing time as they waited for Dumbledore's trial. There was just little to no point to leaving, not for all of fifteen minutes it was going to take for it to be set up.

"I am," Corvus agreed, inclining his head just so, giving Lucius permission to sit with him. "How is your family?" he asked, more automatically – a habit of a lifetime – than any real care to know.

"Narcissa is enjoying what time she has left with Draco before he returns to school," Lucius said smoothly, as he joined him, pouring some sugar into his coffee, giving it a stir before adding some milk. "Draco is rather looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. He enjoys spending time with Harry. I'm told Harry is getting better at chess?"

Corvus hummed, "Indeed, he hadn't played before I introduced the game to him." it was a difficult game to learn, but Harry had taken to it well enough, but he was nowhere near expert level, that would take a few years, it helped that he had the smarts to think ahead. He hadn't allowed Harry to win a game against him, no that is something he'd have to earn. He did not believe in pandering to children, and making them think they were greater than they were, especially against games that could make them want to be better. Not even his sons had bet him until they were at least seventeen, well-earned wins they were too.

"Muggles," Lucius sneered, what did they do all day if they didn't educate their children? It was barbaric, they didn't even teach them something as intricate as chess? It was distasteful. "Thank Merlin you got the boy when you did," to think he would have been a disgrace to wizards.

Corvus barely refrained from rolling his eyes, Lucius knew very well that he hadn't 'got the boy' as it were. Harry had come to him, set everything in motion to get out of Dumbledore and the Dursley's hold. Evidently Lucius wished to believe that the boy was easily duped or led astray. "I do hope that Narcissa will never act that way in front of Harry, again…are we clear?" not having to verbalised what would happen, all it required was a look, and Lucius paled a little, swallowing thickly, clearly catching the hint.

"She's merely…a little jealous," Lucius confessed, "Not only is Harry the most legible to get the Black Lordship…but Draco talks and writes about him almost constantly. She's not used to being…second best to anyone. I do believe Draco had found a rare and genuine friendship with the boy." Out of everyone, of course, it would be Harry Potter. At least however, he was eased somewhat, due to the fact that the Dark Lord knew. Knew and seemingly did not mind the boy the slightest. Which blew his mind, but he wasn't about to rock that particular boat. The Dark Lord was pleased he had kept his diary and in optimal condition too.

Corvus barely refrained from snorting, it was hardly surprising that the boy had taken to Harry so well. From what Harry wrote, he didn't put up with Draco's shenanigans, his constant need to put others down by mentioning his father and his superior attitude. Harry was bringing Draco down to their – the students – level, and it was allowing Draco to bond more with his classmates. Making them less weary of upsetting him, making him seem more like the eleven-year-olds that they were.

"Is he returning to Hogwarts?" Lucius enquired, expecting the answer to be 'yes' but asking nonetheless. Refraining from using Harry's name too much, there weren't many 'Harry's' they could be discussing. Drinking absently, as he waited for an answer, they had time to kill anyway.

"That all depends on the outcome of this trial," Corvus said easily enough, and it was the truth. He wasn't sure about sending Harry back when it was clear Dumbledore was going to great lengths to keep Harry in Hogwarts. He couldn't stop Harry attending Hogwarts, he would be there at least until he finished his O.W.L's and then his N.E.W.T's if he wished to take them.

"It will go in our favour," Lucius said self-assured, "Antonio will bring Dumbledore down." he was the best of the best, it's why everyone used him, definitely number one go to lawyer for everyone in trouble. He'd used him himself a few times as a matter of fact.

"He will," Corvus agreed, Antonio was furious over Dumbledore's actions and inactions when it came to Harry Potter. Even more so when he learned what had been happening since September. He was going to do everything he could to see that Dumbledore was given the greatest sentence he could, given that he was well liked, and jail time seemed very unlikely, and if he did receive a sentence it would likely only be a few months. Some might consider what they were about to do as underhanded but he honestly didn't care, he wanted Dumbledore out of the picture and would go to any and all means to accomplish that goal. This trial would have already been held if it wasn't for that blasted idiotic wizard deciding to pissed off at a Muggle and use magic in front of them. Which he was paying for, the trial had been held and he'd been put in Azkaban for five months and the muggles obliviated of what they'd seen. "And speaking of the Black Lordship, Harry is already making a move to claim it."

Lucius narrowed his eyes speculatively, "Why now?" realizing something must have happened, otherwise why only begin going through the process now? He could have taken the Black Lordship months ago, and there was no suggesting that Harry didn't know about it.

Corvus waved his wand, encasing them both in a silencing bubble so they could speak freely. "Dumbledore is making moves to release Sirius Black from Azkaban." He informed Lucius a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

Lucius arched a brow, "And what will that succeed in doing?" bewildered by what he'd just heard. Sirius Black was imprisoned for life, he had not only betrayed the Potters but killed thirteen Muggles in an attempt to flee the Aurors.

Corvus sighed, "There is…a belief that he is innocent," he informed Lucius with a grimace. "Given how…Dumbledore is acting I believe he may have always known of Black's innocence and done nothing in order to retain magical custody of Harry and of course the seats he so enjoyed as it had gained him more power."

"Without that power he's suddenly finding that if he releases Black he could regain it all as well as the Black seats." Lucius deduced, eyes flashing furiously, disgust coursing through him, and the public called them evil? They weren't keeping innocent people in Azkaban in order to keep power! Harry wouldn't have a say in any of it, Black would have control of everything and Dumbledore would easily control both due to that. It was deviously atrocious and sick.

"Exactly," Corvus replied, his mouth curled up into a sneer.

"Isn't Harry legally emancipated?" Lucius asked smoothly, finishing his coffee.

"Not until the contract is complete or run its course," Corvus explained, legally speaking, he would only become legally emancipated when he was fourteen nearly fifteen-years-old. By then he would become Lord Black-Potter and legally emancipated and there was nothing anyone could do after that. It's why as Lord of the Lestrange family he was able to take Harry in and look after him, it was his duty due to the fact Harry's 'Betrothed' couldn't take care of him.

"I see," Lucius replied smoothly, "I assume you don't intend to come forward as Harry's family through the Betrothed?" knowing it wouldn't do anything other than cause more trouble for both of them actually.

"I may have to," Corvus revealed surprising Lucius, he did not want to lose Harry to the light side when he'd made it clear he wanted nothing to do with the war. He would not let Dumbledore try to reel Harry back in, Corvus suspected even if Harry told Dumbledore about the Vow – that had been made to the Dark Lord – that he would continue his attempts and kill Harry in the process.

"Black will be in no condition to take a child in, not right away, which leaves an opportunity for adoption." Lucius pointed out, "Narcissa is related to Harry, however, distantly, and you know as well as I do the old pureblood's value family against all else. It would be quite easy for her to put forth a petition if worst comes to the worst?" putting a child in a stable home with his son, who Harry already got along with was much easier than giving him to a wizard who was unstable and had spent a decade in Azkaban after all.

"Even if only in legality, and Harry could continue to think of Lestrange Manor as home." He added absently, he owed Corvus for covering for him with the Dark Lord.

"Perhaps," Corvus mused thoughtfully, it would certainly be a good use of a backup plan if things looked to be worrisome. Only as a last resort, he was grateful to Lucius for even suggesting it.

"The offer is open and on the table should you wish to take it," Lucius replied, "Now, it looks as though we're out of time. I assume I'll see you in the court room?" a teasing lit to his voice as he smirked, nothing short of a stamped would keep Corvus from this trial.

Corvus glanced at the time in surprise, a frown appearing on his features, Antonio was supposed to be here. They had agreed to meet in the cafeteria before the trial just to go over last minute information. He did not normally run late, but there was always a first, "Indeed," he murmured, a little bit distracted.

Giving a nod, Lucius broke the silencing barrier and swiftly made his way down to the courtroom.

He did not see Corvus again until all parties had been sworn in, and it most definitely wasn't Antonio Abbott who was overseeing the trial. Something was going on, and judging by the look on Corvus' face it was not planned.

Lucius arched an eyebrow silently asking what was going on.

Corvus' mouth flattened into a line, nostrils flaring in anger as he shook his head once. Lucius shifted so that Corvus could stand beside him, glancing once more at the wizard wondering if he even suspected what was going on.

"I cannot get in touch with him, and his family insisted he had already left for the trial," Corvus gritted out, fearing that Dumbledore had done something. He would definitely fear going up against Antonio Abbott, who was well known, well respected and able to get his clients what they wanted.

"All parties have been sworn in, please be seated," came Ogden's voice. It was a private trial, there wasn't a single journalist in the seats or anyone not currently affiliated with the ministry or more accurately the wizengamot. Closed session. The scribe was the only one who actually wasn't a member of the wizengamot but he was unable to inform anyone of anything due to the oaths he had taken.

"Albus Dumbledore you're here due to dereliction of duties, how do you plead?" there was no need to rehash the information since it had literally just been relayed to them all just before they were sworn in.

Albus sighed dramatically, twinkle leaving his eyes and his body sagged, shame and unhappiness clearly portrayed, "I understand why this has to happen, I was…regretfully neglectful of my duties, and will adhere to whatever punishment you see fit to bestow upon me, but please forgive an old man's mistakes,"

Corvus gritted his teeth, loathing the fact that more than half the people in the room were already lapping up Dumbledore's display. Where on earth was Antonio? There was no way he would miss this, not for anything in the world.

"A simple guilty or not guilty will do, Mr. Dumbledore," came the retort of the lawyer used to replace Antonio due to his absence.

"Guilty," Albus murmured, staring at the floor looking thoroughly ashamed of himself.

He was barely refraining from glancing up to see how his reactions were affecting the rest of the wizengamot. A lot was resting on their reactions and judgements, he could barely believe he was being called before the wizengamot on charges of dereliction of duty. Which he was, he honestly didn't care about these Muggle laws that were passing, to make life easier for prisoners! It was at the height of idiocy, he might preach 'second chances' but only for those who were useful to him, these were the only people he would fight for.

Corvus inwardly seethed over this twist, he hadn't expected Dumbledore to plead guilty. Perhaps Antonio wouldn't have had the opportunity to question Dumbledore anyway. With him pleading guilty, everyone now only had to come up with a 'a punishment that fit the crime' given that most of the wizengamot members were fond of Dumbledore…and without the knowledge of everything he'd done coming out especially regarding what he'd done to Harry…well, it wasn't going to make them question their own judgement. He couldn't reveal it either, not without raising questions he definitely didn't want to answer at the moment.

Dumbledore was swiftly led out of the room escorted by two guards, leaving the rest of the wizengamot – that was sitting around the round table – to debate on the punishment Dumbledore should suffer.

"He's obviously feeling bad about his lapse, I say we let him go with a warning," Doge was the first to comment, the moment the doors closed.

"That might not be the best of ideas," Fudge said quietly and calmly, "The rumours that have reached me…especially regarding what's been happening at Hogwarts as of late…well, it's deeply concerning."

Corvus blinked in disbelief, Fudge was the last person he'd expected to say such things. He glanced over to Lucius and a few others, noticing that they had subtle smug countenances that screamed they'd planned this.

"Exactly what do you mean?" Amelia Bones questioned Fudge intently, her niece was attending Hogwarts. "My niece has given no grievances over any such occurrences…" and she believed her niece would tell her everything. They were very close, she had raised her since she was a baby after all.

"Apparently there is talk of a Troll getting in during Halloween, and a Muggle-born girl being in the infirmary, the girl by all accounts is still there recovering from the attack!" Cornelius cried out, "If this had been one of the heirs of our pureblood families…well…the outcry would have been massive!"

"A Troll?" Amelia scoffed at the idea, "Why would it come to Hogwarts and how on earth would it get passed the wards?" not believing it in the slightest. It was just silly rumours that was it.

"That did come to pass," Lucius said smoothly, "My son wrote to me regarding the strangeness of the Halloween feast. Informed me that it was interrupted by one of the professors, Professor Quirrell I believe, who ran so quickly to get to the students that he passed out after giving his concerns to the Headmaster. I heard nothing of anyone being hurt. However, unless it was a fellow Slytherin, Draco wouldn't have written his concern to his mother."

Amelia blinked at Lucius, clearly taken aback by the announcement. "If such an incident did occur…then the Headmaster was legally obligated to inform the governors and the Ministry immediately." Such an incident has to be investigated, to ensure that it did not happen again. As they say, if it had been a pureblood…well hell would have been raised regarding the incident.

"Is his Chief warlock job not the only one he has been negligent regarding?" Lord Nott stated sharply, "If this incident is not investigated…I shall not have my son remaining at Hogwarts school."

"I quite agree, Narcissa doesn't wish to see Draco attending Durmstrang, but if such instances continue I do not believe she will see a problem with him being sent elsewhere." Lucius agreed, "We aren't the only one concerned."

Fudge straightened up at that, if the pureblood's begun pulling out their offspring…they wouldn't be able to afford to keep Hogwarts open and the staff paid long term thinking wise. Within a decade the funding would have dried up considerably. They were the only ones who could afford the full tuition, the Muggle-borns paid up the tuition and a great deal many were given scholarship funds so that their children could attend.

More alarmingly he could see swift agreement making its way around those who had children or grandchildren – which was most of them – at Hogwarts at the moment. The children were the future, and they would never allow any harm to befall them. If it was true that a Troll got in and harmed a student…it could have happened to any of their offspring and it didn't sit well with any of them at all.

"I believe it might be conducive if the governors took a greater role in overseeing Hogwarts…instead of allowing Dumbledore to have his way. It seems to me that he might be going…a little senile in old age." Lord Flint suggested, eyes glinting darkly, his son was attending Hogwarts. How bad was Hogwarts truly that his son didn't see how unnatural and unusual it was for a Troll to just stroll in? No, Marcus would have informed him, the fact he did not…well, it didn't bode well.

"Poppycock! He's just fine!" Doge growled out, defensively. "He possess all his faculties, nothing is impaired!" furious with those who would dare to besmirch Albus in such a manner. Especially after all he had done for the magical world, ignorant and ungrateful he felt they all were.

"A Troll got loose in the school and he did not inform us!" came the response from multiple people.

"Something evidently isn't quite right!"

"I'm sure he sorted the problem!" Doge argued right back, "There was no need to involve us in this!"

"As enlightening as all this is," Bones called out, speaking over the hubbub, "This isn't why Dumbledore had been brought before us. We are here to judge one thing and only one thing, his lack of attention when it came to his Wizengamot duties." As always fair to the extreme.

"Something must be done, regardless," came the smooth voice of Lucius, who as always would do all he could to undermine Dumbledore.

Agreement sprung around, they clearly weren't in the mood to forget what they had just learned.

"Then bring it up during the next wizengamot meeting or call an emergency one," Bones said calmly, "Now I think we can all agree that Dumbledore did neglect his duties. He has pled guilty, and understands what he's done wrong…now what comes next?" getting everyone back on track.

"Get let off with a warning," Doge insisted immediately.

"It's not as if it can happen again," Dowager Longbottom pointed out, a thoughtful look on her elder face. "He is not the lead wizengamot anymore." Pondering on whether he had been forced to step down.

"For now," Doge insisted, he was sure Albus would be reclaiming his status soon enough.

Corvus stiffened hearing those words, eyes narrowing in contemplation. Wondering if Doge actually knew what Dumbledore was up to…or if as always, Dumbledore kept his cards close to his chest. Dumbledore didn't trust anyone, not even his 'spy' of that he was one hundred percent sure. Severus hardly had any information to share, didn't know Dumbledore's plans for Harry. Not that he was needed, since they'd already figured out Dumbledore's next play.

Sirius Black.

They had an appointment for Gringotts later this evening, Harry had agreed to claim the Black vaults, become Black heir until he was fifteen before claiming it's Lordship, much like he was doing with his own. The Potter Lordship. He would have no problem claiming it, since he was next in line, nobody could contest it, not unless Regulus had a child they didn't know about, which was extremely unlikely.

They needed to do everything they could to prevent Dumbledore from succeeding.

"If it had been anyone else they would be in prison!" those words brought Corvus out of his thoughts.

"If he is not going to be given a sentence, may I suggest that he be put on probation and have someone help oversee Hogwarts just to ensure he has not ran the school to the ground? Like he has with his other jobs?" Merlin knows the mess he made of his position in the ICW.

"This is doable, but he should be fined heavily, this way he will remember actions have consequences." Dowager Longbottom suggested, much to everyone's surprise, while she wasn't exactly a follower of Dumbledore…they did agree with pretty much everything together when they were voting on laws and such. The truth was, Dowager Longbottom had not trusted Dumbledore since her son joined the order and this 'prophecy' came to light, a bit too convenient for her liking especially since the war had been taking a darker turn, the other side had been winning. It was that damn prophecy that had put a target on her son and daughter-in-law's backs. "I will most definitely be calling an emergency meeting regarding getting someone into Hogwarts and overseeing things." Her grandchild was there, her only grandchild, the heir to the Longbottom estate and one day Lord Longbottom. If anything happened to him, that would be it, the Longbottom name would perish, and she shuddered at the mere thought, no, the idea that it might come to pass terrified her to the core. She might not be a Longbottom by birth, but she was by marriage and had been since she was seventeen-years-old, and their ways had been long since instilled in her.

"Augusta!" Doge cried out, gaping at the woman, shocked by her words.

Then again, most people failed to realise just how much she actually detested Dumbledore. She wasn't one for displaying her emotions after all, and went with what she agreed regarding laws and regulations, if they just happened to line up with Dumbledore's well, that was hardly her proclaiming loyalty to the old man now was it? Regardless of what Dumbledore or her fellow Wizengamot members thought.

"I agree with that," Lord Nott stated firmly, regardless of his feelings for Longbottom, or the fact she tried to squash their ways of life. He knew Dumbledore wasn't going to get any worse than a large fine. Everyone knew, those on the dark faction were seething but nonetheless it changed nothing.

Corvus grumbled under his breath, furious over this latest failure. Once again, Dumbledore was going to get off Scots free. Damn him, he should be used to Dumbledore's wily ways, and he was he supposed, didn't stop the anger from surfacing upon realizing what was going on. His concern for Antonio was beginning to brew as well, what had Dumbledore done to him? He prayed it was something simple as sending him to the wrong room, different time, and nothing…permanent. He wouldn't put anything past Dumbledore.

The arguments continued for a full half an hour before anything resembling a compromise was reached. Mostly between the Dumbledore lovers and Dumbledore haters. They were seeing this as a means to make Dumbledore pay in any way they could. Yes, they were extremely disappointed they couldn't see him thrown in Azkaban, but nonetheless eager to see him pay. Surprisingly, it wasn't Lucius or Corvus leading the opposition – which they didn't do, knowing it would just make it worse much to their consternation, but both had planted the right seeds for later – it was Lord Flint, he seemed to have an unusually odd hard-hatred for Dumbledore right now.

Of course, his daughter couldn't give him specifics but Corvus would bet his vast fortune she'd found a way to reveal something. That was Slytherin's for you though, smart and able to worm their way around even the best thought out contract. Plus, his son, Marcus, was probably telling him everything as well, and his decree of putting Harry off limits to them, well, it would be easy to join the dots.

"Very well, raise your wand if you agree to this compromise?" the Chief Warlock said, still getting used to his new role. Trying to separate himself from Dumbledore, doing things his own way and not being a carbon copy of Dumbledore…who seemed to be going through a rather…muddy spot at the moment. It wasn't the first time, probably wouldn't be the last either.

It was clear to see half the room was reluctant just to give him a large fine and a warning. They wanted him to suffer more for his negligence, in fact Madam Bones detected new haters for Dumbledore, and it was a real deep seated one too. What did they know? What could Dumbledore have done? Was this related to the Troll incident? Was there more she didn't know? She needed to talk to her niece and get more information, immediately. Hopefully she could figure out what was causing Flint, who had been wholly impartial towards Dumbledore for the past decade…to suddenly wanting to see him taken down? Eventually, they raised their wand's defeat just one of the many countenances on their faces.

"Bring him back in," Chief Warlock Ogden demanded, sitting up straighter his lips pursed. Personally? He didn't have anything against Dumbledore, but the more he dug into the new laws and legislation that the Muggles have passed this past decade the more he wondered if Dumbledore had not just been negligent but wholly and purposefully avoiding bringing them to their attention. He wasn't even a quarter of the way through, and he knew, he just knew there was more. His new job should have been a smooth switch over, but it wasn't, he was having to take his work home with him in order to oversee everything they missed. He wondered if he could take the goblins up on their offer…as Lord Lestrange had suggested…it would give him more time to perform his other duties.

* * *

"They're expecting you," The Auror stated as they entered the side room which Dumbledore was sitting in, guarded to prevent any escapes. Not that Dumbledore would, he was much too good for that. It wasn't as if he was accused of murder or anything so the security wasn't as tight as it ought to have been.

"Of course," Albus said sombrely, his usual cheerful façade nowhere to be seen. It would have been inappropriate to be cheerful after all, he was pulling off an ashamed character at the moment. He could scarcely believe what had been happening these past months. Things were supposed to go according to plan, but it had all fallen apart, and now he had no control over the Ministry, Harry Potter and worse of all? Voldemort had returned, he still hadn't called anyone to him, he mustn't be powerful enough to risk it.

He allowed them to guide him back to the courtroom, which really wasn't one, it was more of a debate chamber, that they used to decide upon the punishment that fitted crimes. He hadn't actually been put into a courtroom, not one they used as a courtroom at any rate. Hunching his shoulders, trying to look as pathetic and downtrodden as possible. His heart was pounding erratically. He honestly had no idea how it could go in there, friends or not, they were all sworn to uphold the law, and he had even if 'accidentally' been hindering that. He loathed the fact he was walking into a situation where he didn't know the outcome. The dark and neutral parties…they outnumbered those he knew for certain that would never see anything happen to him. They were too enamoured with the persona he portrayed to the world.

Sitting down, he gazed at the wizengamot members, with soulful eyes, hiding his calculating watchfulness. His heart began to sink, too many grim faces, how did he crawl out of this hole? He had no doubt the press would have a field day…how did he get people on his side? What could he say? What could he do? His mind continued to reel over possible scenarios. First, though, he had to find out the damage here before he could begin elsewhere. He prayed it wasn't a prison sentence…for that would…break him. He was powerful, the Dementors would be drawn to that, and with his memories…yes, he would break and the thought terrified him. No, he'd never end up in Azkaban, he'd rather die first.

"Albus Dumbledore you pled guilty of neglection of duties, you are now here to hear your sentencing, do you understand?" Ogden called out his tone grim.

"I do," Albus said softly, "I understand that you have to do this, it's the…"

"Silence," Ogden called out, they were not allowed to blab excuses or talk after giving their declaration, doing so just irritated everyone that the law was being broken further.

Dumbledore just slouched farther, glancing at the floor in shame, clearly feeling bad that he had neglected his duties.

"You will pay a fine of 41480 Galleons 12 Sickles 12 Knuts to be paid by the end of the week made payable to the Ministry of Magic. Should you not pay the fine on time, you will be sentenced to Azkaban for non-payment. Your reckless disregard of your duties is a serious breach of protocol and should never have happened. We may well have to compensate numerous people due to your actions!" Ogden declared seriously.

Dumbledore's eyes bugged out at the amount they expected of him for the fine. By Merlin, where was he going to find that kind of money in a week? What he had squared away wouldn't cover that. To add to that he had a war coming on his doorstep, without money he couldn't do a damn thing. Reeling in shock he stared at them all, with probably what was the most genuine expression they'd ever seen him with.

Everyone just stared back at him with blank faces, except for Doge who looked defeated and saddened.

"A w-week?" Dumbledore stuttered, unable to help himself, "Surely it can be…extended?" he definitely wasn't going to Azkaban, so he would do all he could to ensure it was paid but if he could have it extended then he'd do it. "Not everyone has unlimited funds," he added with a little scolding in his tone.

It was a quarter of a million pounds, surely they would take pity.

"One week." Ogden declared strongly, knowing if he caved Dumbledore wouldn't learn anything. Then the others would see him as weak, and he wouldn't last as chief warlock, the law was the law.

"Very well," Dumbledore replied, drawing his cloak around him like a security blanket his own face becoming inscrutable. Staring at them all in blatant disappointment, wondering how they could live with themselves.

"You are free to leave, I call this meeting to an end!" Ogden stated, deciding to make an appointment with the goblins. He would use them to get things up to date, he made a mental note to thank Lord Lestrange for the idea, otherwise he knew, he knew he would be at this for months, ten or eleven months in total getting this mess straightened up. He couldn't do that, not between the rest of his duties and he was only human, he needed to sleep.

Albus stood straight away, spine straight and stiff, refusing to let them see how off kilter he actually was with what had happened. He hadn't expected this, not at all, he needed to get the funds as quickly as possible.

"May I have word, Minister?" came the voice of Lucius Malfoy which slowed Albus down as he walked at a slower pace without being obvious.

"Of course, but I do have a…"

"It won't take up much of your time," Lucius said politely.

"I have a meeting with the new Lord Slytherin… in five minutes, perhaps during lunch…"

"Excuse me?" Lucius rasped, clearly taken aback by the statement, "I mean, very well," he added hastily, "I shall see you then," and with that Lucius turned and made a show of walking swiftly, leaving Dumbledore unaware that this had been carefully planned by more than one party.

Dumbledore froze, not listening to anything farther. No, no, no, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. He was having a meeting with Cornelius Fudge? His stomach dropped farther than it already had with this meeting. Hastily, Albus quickly made his way out of the Ministry of magic, using the Floo Networks at the Atrium to get back to Hogwarts post haste.

Flicking out his wand, producing a Patronus, "Severus I need to see you immediately!" with that he let the Patronus sail out, there was no worry of anyone overhearing it. Severus avoided the great hall when he could. He was also in his potions lab, he knew every time the Potions Master left the grounds and where he went. He trusted him, but only so far, but if he wasn't trusted by the dark sect then there was absolutely no use to him.

What was Voldemort up to? What was he doing at the Ministry? Dumbledore growled under his breath, added with the money he needed to come up with…he felt as though he was liable to break under the stress of these past few months.

No, he would have things sorted, he'd pay the damn fine, and get the information he needed. Sirius Black would be released, he'd get custody of the brat, find out his damn betrothed, whoever it was would have an unfortunate accident and he'd begin training the boy to be who he was meant to be. Get Black to give him custody in the event of anything happening and if Black ever became…an irritant then he too would have an unfortunate accident.

"You needed to see me?" Severus asked, as he made his appearance through the Floo, with an annoyed look plastered across his face.

"Has Voldemort called you?" Dumbledore demanded, he'd been distracted, he could have missed a single ping indicating that Snape had left Hogwarts and returned. He'd been a mess lately, and it was intolerable, he would no longer allow it. Voldemort would not win, he would regain control. Starting now.

Severus flinched at the pain that throbbed through the mark when Dumbledore used that name. Merlin, every single time, every time he did it, he knew the pain it caused, the nerve ending agony yet he continued to do so. would it be difficult just in his presence to call him something else? Something that didn't cause the mark to flare up? Didn't cause his arm to ache for hours afterwards? Especially while he was in the midst of brewing potions for the Hospital wing? With Christmas just passed and the colder weather, Poppy was going through Pepper-Up draughts like they were sweets. "No, the mark has steadily gained its power but that is the only indication I have that the Dark Lord has possibly returned."

"You go immediately if called, regardless of anything else," Dumbledore demanded, pursed lips, Merlin, that had been a waste of his time. "You may go." he added, his mind mulling over the ways to get money, he didn't want to get a loan, no way, he would need to get Fawkes to cry tears, that would bring in a considerable amount…if he was willing. Such a tenacious creature, and a few of his books would add a considerable sum…he couldn't take more than five hundred galleons from the Hogwarts funds…but he'd just done that so that was out of the question.

Albus sat down in his chair, his mind continuing to mull over everything he'd need to do in order to pay off the fine. The money, Merlin help him, it was going to leave him without two Knuts to rub together. With a war on the horizon it was not good, he pondered on whether he could get Sirius the Black fortune, as the last one surely he could get the money? Perhaps he could get a few laws passed, using Doge of course…humming thoughtfully, he winced at the thought of losing his precious books, but frankly he'd rather that than ending up in Azkaban.

He didn't even pay attention to Severus, who had remained for a few more minutes before leaving. A curious look on his usually blank face, as he observed Dumbledore, who was actually displaying the worry and fears he was feeling at this exact moment.

Severus had never seen Dumbledore display anything other than what he wanted others to see.

He was definitely losing it.

* * *

Corvus was relieved to be back home, even if it was only for a few moments. Feeling through the wards for where Harry was situated. He wasn't surprised to find him in the sitting room, wrapped in a blanket next to the fireplace with a book in hand. "Have you taken your potions?" he queried, as he sat next to the boy. Without so much as a hello, but they'd spent the morning together so it wasn't as if he was committing a social faux pas.

"Of course," Harry said softly, marking the book, "How did it go?" eager for information, green eyes gleaming with the desire for knowledge. "Oh, that bad?" he added, giving a soft sympathetic smile.

Corvus startled at the words, bewildered as to how on earth Harry could read him so easily or at all. "Excuse me?"

"You're mad," Harry pointed out, brow furrowed, "Your hands are clenching and unclenching, your face is grim, your body is broadcasting unhappiness or maybe annoyance." He hadn't survived the Dursley's by being unobservant.

Corvus automatically looked at his hands, and found to his consternation that Harry was quite correct. He must be broadcasting a lot for Harry to read him so easily. The fact Harry didn't react even to his anger with fear or worry led to the realisation just how much the boy trusted him. It warmed him considerably, and enabled him to relax and unwind after a long torturous hour of dealing with Dumbledore.

"Have you did your exercises?" Corvus asked, getting the important things out of the way before he revealed anything about Dumbledore. There was no need to rush, they weren't due at the bank for another twenty minutes.

"Yes," Harry nodded once, refraining from saying 'yeah' since Corvus didn't like that much.

"And how was it?" Corvus questioned, staring intently.

Harry's brow furrowed, "It still isn't as easy as it used to be," and by Merlin, that hurt, he'd been doing so well. To have been set back so thoroughly because of one day made him considerably angry and upset.

"You'll get there," Corvus reassured him, he could see how angry he was at Dumbledore. He was too, especially when it became clear the consequences of that stunt. Millicent had warned them, but Corvus nor Harry for that matter actually believed it until they were having to live with them.

"I know," he did, he just didn't like the set back or the pain for that matter that came with Dumbledore's actions. How much more would he be recovered if he had just left well enough alone?

It was just unfair, Corvus thought, reckoning that's exactly what Harry was thinking. "I'm afraid Dumbledore pled guilty which means…"

"He isn't questioned, right?" Harry said more of a guess than any actual real understanding of the magical law. He was slowly trudging through it, but that didn't mean he knew the steps the magical world took during and after a trial proceeds.

"Don't interrupt," Corvus said, his tone holding only miniscule reprimand for Harry's interruption. "You are, however, quite correct, there is no questioning someone who has pled guilty. Something I did not foresee when I made the plans. Which means that not even half of what Dumbledore had done has come to light. Lucius did let 'slip' information about the Troll though, so there will be an investigation into that,"

"So he's still at Hogwarts," Harry murmured, not sure how he felt about it. "I would have preferred him gone," at least that way he wouldn't have to endure Dumbledore's endless 'disappointed' looks, the conversations he tries to insist on and the intrusion Dumbledore constantly makes into his life. Plus, at least in Azkaban he would have had time to relax at Hogwarts…apparently it wasn't meant to be.

"Wouldn't we all," Corvus admitted darkly, still furious over this damn outcome. Breathing deeply, there was no point to worrying, what was done was done. "Now, are you dressed for a trip to Gringotts?" he couldn't see what Harry was dressed in, as covered as he was with the throw.

"I am," Harry reassured him, swiftly standing, folding the throw and placing it neatly on the couch he'd been sitting in moments prior.

Corvus automatically shot a spell at him, unceasing the clothes with nod of approval.

"Then let's depart," Corvus said easily, standing as well, they might as well go while Harry's pain was at a minimum due to his potions, which he had just taken not even half an hour ago according to the schedule.

It didn't take them all that long to vacate Lestrange Manor, a mere ten minutes. Harry was able to walk quicker when unhindered by pain. Once at the edge of the wards, Corvus used a spell on both of them to prevent anyone paying any sort of attention to them. The goblins would know of course, they weren't bothered by wizard magic. They could see through the measly charms where other wizards and witches could not.

"Ready?" Corvus asked after they'd apparated directly to Gringotts, the marble steps looming closely.

"Yes," Harry murmured softly, he would do anything, anything to stop himself ending up in Dumbledore's hold. More so than just a few months ago, because he knew what Dumbledore was like and what he was capable of. With that, both began to walk up the steps towards the tellers, it was time for him to get his second Lordship sorted.

Corvus' hand tightened on Harry's shoulder, when he saw that Dumbledore was in Gringotts. He listened to Dumbledore conversing quietly with goblin, using a spell to eavesdrop as they approached the teller. His eyes gleamed when he realized what the old fool was up to. "We would like to speak to Terex, and I believe, you should lessen the amount for those products, Dumbledore will accept what you desire, I'm afraid he's found himself in recipient of a rather large fine," Corvus said vindictively, any way he could make Dumbledore's life more difficult was fine by him.

The goblin stared blankly for the barest of moments, before a wicked and vicious grin plastered across it's face. He then gave a nod, before barking in gobbledegook in the general direction of Dumbledore and the goblin overseeing the current haggling with Dumbledore. It's face didn't change, but the eyes…well it took on its own wicked gleam.

Dumbledore definitely wouldn't win with them.

"This way, follow me," the teller insisted, stepping off its stool before making its way towards Terex's office. He knew they had an appointment, there was a book on the teller platform that let them know of all appointments for the day and with which goblin. They kept a thorough record of everything, even appointments.

"Thank you, may your gold ever flow," Harry said kindly before slipping inside, becoming aware of the rites and customs that was heavily practiced within Gringotts. Corvus merely nodded before closing the door giving them privacy to speak to Terex, he wasn't comfortable taking any chances with Dumbledore in the building, thus, silencing charms imbued in the offices would protect them.

"Heir Potter, Lord Lestrange," Terex said in greeting, not surprised to see them, but surprised that they were getting in touch so soon. "How may I help you today?"

"Harry wishes to claim the Black Estate," Corvus explained as he sat down, Harry did so moments afterwards.

Terex frowned, "Has something happened?" he asked shrewdly.

"Black looks to be innocent and Dumbledore's trying to get him out of Azkaban," Harry said his lips curled in anger. "We all know how that would go,"

Corvus leaned back, allowing Harry to deal with it as he saw fit. He had a comradery with the goblins that one didn't usually see. He could clearly see that Terex was worried something had happened and goblins didn't normally care for wizards. No, Terex and Griphook had gone over the top in order to protect Harry and his assets.

Terex bared his teeth infuriated, it was just like Dumbledore to mess with plans of course. Still, he was right to desire to claim the Black fortune, it would give him an immense amount of power, power that wizards and witches wouldn't want to antagonise. It would give him the best chance of getting what he wanted without being fought on it. Especially since it's well known that people couldn't touch the Black fortune, not even a guardian. The Black's didn't get to where they were by not being careful. "Give me a moment," and with that Terex began to gather the necessary essential's to pass over the Black fortune from the Orion Black to Harry Potter. Despite Orion's wife Walburga outliving him, she had not been the head of the family, regardless of her status. "Help yourself," and with that a cart filled with an assortment of food and drinks were there in front of him.

"Go ahead," Corvus urged, as always, encouraging Harry to eat in order to keep him fit and healthy. He didn't eat anywhere near enough for his peace of mind, but it was eight meals a day spread out, so perhaps if one put it altogether it was a lot, but he couldn't wait until the day where Harry was giving the all clear.

Harry placed some sandwiches and a few biscuits onto his late, and began to eat, more in order to please Corvus and make him happy than any hunger. Corvus helped himself to a coffee, making sure it wasn't poisoned of course, out of sheer habit, the goblin didn't even twitch at that. "Hogwarts starts back up tomorrow doesn't it?" not sure of its schedule yet. Only remembering what Corvus had told him.

"It does," Corvus agreed, pursing his lips behind his coffee, and not one hundred percent comfortable about letting Harry return to Dumbledore. "Are you packed?"

"No, I suppose I shall pack tonight," Harry replied, Lestrange Manor was his home, a place he loved so much and in such a short amount of time. The thought of leaving it permanently made his heart hurt. He didn't want to end up with Sirius Black and Dumbledore, he feared what they would do to him. if he did end up being forced to go, he'd need to make sure he could protect himself completely, from all potions and spells, while his rings would do the majority of it…he was still vulnerable to other things. Dumbledore had made that clear with his damn spell earlier.

Corvus made a noise of agreement as he sipped on his coffee.

"How did the meeting go?" Harry asked, "I mean the real one, not the…" Harry paused, stopping his stuttering, gathering his thoughts before, sitting up straight and stating, "The legislation meeting,"

Corvus nodded his approval, unable to help it, seeing the glow on Harry's face was a rather addictive feeling. He knew sooner or later it would stop, Harry would gain full control of his features regardless of what he was feeling. For now, praise from him seemed to make Harry forget everything and become happy. "The Dementor's hours at Azkaban have been reduced to five hours, cut between the morning and the evening. The rest of the time Azkaban will be manned by guards,"

Terex who had returned moments ago, raised a thick bushy brow at that, slightly surprised that the Ministry would change absolutely anything. Instead of heading back to the other side of his desk, he remained close to Harry, placing the documents in his hands and the very familiar quill that he'd used before on the desk beside him.

"There is no other person able to contest?" Corvus queried, no other Black sons out there that they were unaware of. Black, from what he'd heard had been quite the ladies man. Then again, like all pureblood heirs, they were taught to prevent any…embarrassing accidents from occurring.

"The main Black line is no longer, there are no other Male heirs," Terex didn't even wait for Harry to look he knew Harry approved of Corvus speaking for him. The females weren't legible to claim the fortune, although Draco Malfoy could have if Harry Potter hadn't existed. It might have changed if Nymphadora Tonks had a son in future.

"I see," Corvus replied, placing the cup down, and accepting the paperwork Harry handed him after reading it himself. Silently wanting a second pair of eyes to check everything was in order, taking the goblins and Corvus' training to always check over documents before signing anything to heart.

It took them fifteen minutes to check over all the paperwork, unsurprisingly all was in order.

"The stipulations on the estate will make sure that neither Sirius Black or Albus Dumbledore can use the seats or take money from the vaults should the worst happen. Regardless of whom becomes your magical guardian." Terex explained, as Harry began signing his name on the documents that gave him full control over the estate, along with Corvus who was Harry's guardian at the moment due to the betrothal contract.

"Is there anything like that on the Potter ones?" Harry asked pensively, allowing Corvus to heal his hands and soothe over the pain.

Terex adopted a thoughtful look, "You can make it so, but it would require yours as well as both Lestrange's signatures. You can make it next to impossible for anyone to access the vault except yourself, your betrothed and your guardian at present. Your seats as well." he added knowing that Harry wouldn't wish for Dumbledore to regain control of them.

"And it won't change if Dumbledore gains custody? Or Black?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned about that.

"No, that would require both your betrothed and you signing it together to change it and you would be routinely checked for any…suggestive mind measures should any changes wish to be made."

Harry relaxed fully, "Then please write out the contract details, I'll bring it back on Saturday evening," after Rabastan had signed it of course. Grateful that his vaults and seats would remain safe and out of Dumbledore's hands, or Sirius Blacks for that matter. Anything that prevented Dumbledore's meddling eased him. He knew this wasn't why Dumbledore was so desperate but it was definitely a boon for the old man and he wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"Very well, please excuse me," with that Terex left again, to gather the necessary documentation to secure the Potter estate.

"You find it very easy to speak to the goblins," Corvus observed, "Much easier than it is with everyone else," not including him of course, but Harry spent a lot more time with him than he had with the goblins so it was understandable.

"They helped me," Harry said softly, his fondness for them ever present, "They didn't ask for anything, and they didn't have to, it wouldn't have affected them, it wasn't as if there is another bank I could take my services to…so yes, they helped because they wanted to. They never hide what they want, they tell the whole truth and I like that…" he really, really did. He loathed being lied to, after all, the Dursley's had lied about him his entire life. Not just how his parents died, who they were, they weren't unemployed louts living on the government, and just who he was and his magic.

Corvus hoarded the information away, as he did with most things regarding Harry. He definitely didn't like being lied to, apparently, considering his life so far, he honestly wasn't surprised by this new piece of information. It's perhaps why he was so accepting – if he could use that term – about Tom, Tom after all never lied, regardless of who's feelings got hurt. It might also explain why he'd made that a stipulation in the contract, both the fact they couldn't reveal what was discussed in Azkaban and the fact they wouldn't lie to one another.

He had a very shewed boy on his hands, one that he knew would one day outwit him and perhaps be on level with Tom. He could hardly wait to see what Harry would be like fully grown, but for now, he would appreciate what he had at the moment. A young thirsty mind that needed guidance and he would provide it truthfully and fully.

"Here is a copy of the document, the moment it's signed it will disappear in a puff of smoke," Terex informed Harry, who accepted the parchment. "The main document which I have will then he put away with the other secure documents and the amendments will be performed on the Estate." He then moved to the other side of the desk and put it in the Potter files, he would check on it on Saturday afternoon, which was when he knew Harry visited Rabastan Lestrange, his betrothed.

"I understand," Harry replied, giving a nod, before squirreling away the parchment upon his person. Patting absently to make sure it was still there every few moments. "Thank you for all your help."

"You're most welcome, Mr. Potter," Terex insisted, "May your vaults ever flow,"

"And your coffers never empty," Harry added, and with that it was clear this meeting was over, giving a nod to the Potter-Black manager Harry and Corvus begun to make their way out of the bank, making sure that Dumbledore was nowhere in the vicinity.

He wasn't thankfully, although, Chief Warlock Ogden was, and it didn't take Corvus long to find out why. Honestly, why there wasn't more measures taken against eavesdropping charms he did not know. Fortunately for him he supposed, Ogden was requesting the aid of the goblins to make his job easier. It was a smart move to make at the end of the day, one he would have taken himself.

It would make the new laws put forth much quicker, damn, he might just end up liking Ogden if he continued to work so diligently in making sure everything ran smoothly.

They soon exited the bank regardless of the eavesdropping charm.

"Well, soon-to-be Lord Potter-Black, what do you desire to do? Continue reading your book or will we tend to the animals? Will we leave that until your next dose?" Corvus asked, the moment they appeared in Lestrange Manor.

"Wait, why is it Potter-Black?" Harry asked stunned, "Why not Black-Potter?"

"You could go by that, but on all official documentation its Potter-Black," Corvus explained, "The Black name is more revered, more known, older, so it's been afforded it's appeal in the manner in which you're name has been put. You may still go by the name of Harry James Potter, of course, but as I said, official documents it's Harry James Potter-Black." Before adding, "Including your exams." more absently than anything knowing Harry would have his own exams even if they were only end of year exams.

"I see," Harry murmured, "I think I'd rather read," he added, realizing he hadn't answered Corvus' question and he would be waiting on a reply.

"Very well, light reading it is," Corvus agreed, he had paperwork and letters to get through anyway, so some peace and quiet would do them good after the day they'd both had. Set up with disappointments.

* * *

Corvus knocked on Harry's door at ten o'clock in the evening, aware that Harry was awake, he had just consumed his last meal of the day and taken his potions. He didn't enter Harry's rooms until he was granted permission, which came quickly, Harry knew who it was after all, only he and Harry lived here.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, ensconced in his warm bed, pyjamas on, and there was evidence of Harry having just eaten at the table. The House-elves hadn't had a chance to collect it yet. Corvus was pleased to see that it was all consumed, after all the months of knowing Harry and getting him well, the weight wasn't piling on as much as Corvus wanted but slow and steady did it. As always there was a book nearby, honestly, he very rarely saw Harry without one.

"How would you feel taking the remainder of your first year at home?" Corvus asked, perching himself on the side of the bed. He wasn't exactly young and spry as he used to be, and he was tired, he'd been up since six o'clock in the morning.

Harry straightened up further, "What happened?" he knew, he knew Corvus wouldn't be asking this if something _else_ hadn't happened.

Corvus pursed his lips, "Antonio Abbott, my lawyer," Harry nodded he knew who he was, "He's currently in St. Mungo's he's unconscious, they don't know what's wrong with him, they cannot find the reason for his current…condition." It had taken everything in him not to wreck the entire office when he heard about it.

Harry swallowed thickly, "You think it was Dumbledore," he deduced, he thought it was Dumbledore.

"I think it was done on Dumbledore's behest," Corvus corrected, "Dumbledore very rarely gets his hands dirty, it's why he's managed to get the better of everyone for so long." The chance of finding the culprit was slim to nothing, which meant Dumbledore wouldn't be implicated. He was, however, going to do his damn hardest to find someone that knew something. "I would very much prefer that you remain here for the remainder of the school year. There are moves being made to…investigate Hogwarts…is this…girl, Granger still in the hospital wing?" yes, he listened to Harry, or read as the case may be.

"Well, I think so, I mean she wasn't in classes before I left," Harry replied, surprised to hear that they were investigating Hogwarts. "Does this mean they might put more classes and get rid of a few?" a little more than hopeful, "History of magic is so…boring," it was a lot more fun reading his books, which is what he ended up doing, as Rabastan suggested months before.

"It depends on the results and what the board of governors do," Corvus explained, "I can influence a few if its something you strongly wish?"

Harry shook his head, "No, leave your cards up your sleeve, you might need them for something better."

Corvus barked out an amused laugh, smirking at Harry, go figure he would understand without him having to state the obvious. "Very well," he agreed, but he would see about Lucius trying to talk them around if nothing else. "What do you think?" he could see that Harry hadn't even begun packing his things, that showed even unconsciously perhaps, that Harry didn't wish to return to Hogwarts either.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait, unfortunately, my laptop has been acting up severely. Constantly closing my word document and the internet, and it's so infuriatingly slow. Which makes writing near impossible, although its gotten a little better since it updated so fingers crossed it holds on until after February! I have so many birthdays and Christmas' during this time of year that it would be impossible to buy a laptop yet!

So will Harry return to Hogwarts feeling a little more safe that people were going to be in Hogwarts that might stop Dumbledore acting up? Or will he spend the remainder of the year getting well and taking his end of year exams afterwards? Will Voldemort return to Lestrange manor and harry and he talking again or will that wait a few more years? Will Harry give Voldemort his seats to preside over until he is off age? How long will it take for Sirius to be released? Will Sirius gain custody of his godson? Or will he realize Harry doesn't want to leave where he is? A good godfather Sirius Black or will he be so immersed in Dumbledore's pocket that he never becomes a the godfather James wanted of him? Will Harry be able to annul the marriage of Bellatrix and Rodolphus once he's free due to him being Lord Black and working with Corvus to agree to the annulment? Has Severus been called and kept it from Dumbledore or is he being ignored for now like the rest of the Death Eaters? R&R Please!


	25. Chapter 25

The Contract

Chapter 25

* * *

Harry didn't just automatically agree or disagree, he begun to mentally list a group of pros and cons. The cons won hands down and not just a narrow margin either, the list was growing the more he thought about it. Most of the cons were down to Dumbledore, who Harry wasn't ashamed to admit he was absolutely terrified of. Not in the sense he thought Dumbledore would kill him or anything like that. No, it was more along the lines of what Dumbledore was capable of, destroying his life. Truthfully, he would prefer that Dumbledore wanted him dead, the fear of being controlled the way Dumbledore wanted to…it was almost paralyzing. He was an eleven-year-old boy, but he'd do everything he could in order to remain out of Dumbledore's reach.

Corvus didn't begin immediately begin annoying Harry with suggestions on what he should do. He merely waited patiently for Harry to give an answer, pleased that he was thinking things through. Most eleven-year-olds were impulse and rash, would immediately decide not to go to school and be gleeful over the prospect.

"I think I'd rather stay here," Harry eventually said, glancing up at Corvus, gauging his reaction. "If that's okay?" not sure whether Corvus would actually really prefer that or not, after all he was going to be here all the time until September comes around again for his second year at Hogwarts…it was a long time. Did he even realize that? No, of course Corvus knew what he was getting into.

"You're always going to be welcome here, Harry, of that you can be assured." Corvus said firmly, at least he hoped so, with a little luck Harry wouldn't be drawn to the light side and it's false idealisms and promises. "Well, it's a good job you didn't bother packing up isn't it?" it would have just required unpacking everything again.

Harry startled at that, looking around pensively, "Oh," was all he had to say, slightly surprised, he'd forgotten to pack. It had been one long day, the wait had been nerve-wracking, reading had been the only thing that helped stop the constant thinking. The worst had come to pass, Dumbledore had got off and nobody knew what kind of man he was.

"You get some rest, you're going to need it, just because you aren't at Hogwarts doesn't mean I'm about to let you slack off," Corvus informed him, his lips twitching just a little to show he was gently teasing the boy.

"Hopefully some history? Binn's isn't a very…stimulating conservationist." Harry informed him, before grimacing, "More like a relentless narcissistic drone." He confessed shaking his head.

Corvus pursed his lips together to stop himself laughing. He had a feeling that was something one of the upper year students had said and he was repeating it. Probably a Slytherin if he had to guess correctly. He had heard Lord Flint accuse Dumbledore of being something similar. Although his vocabulary had always been rather advanced for his age, due to the fact he only ever interacted with adults, or was blatantly ignored by adults. Its perhaps why elocution lessons had been easy for Harry to learn. "That I can do, is there any particular part of history you'd like?" that wasn't already on the reading list.

"Anything that isn't centred around goblin wars." Harry admitted sheepishly, he was personally a little offended with wizardry's portrayal of goblins actually. Unfortunately, he knew that victors write the battles, and it was always going to be rife with inaccuracy and prejudice.

"Very well," Corvus agreed, positively bursting with pride at Harry's work ethic. His desire for information truly knew no bounds. He rather hoped it wasn't the newness that he would keep the desire for information alive and positively thrive in the magical world.

"Are you sure you're okay with me staying?" Harry asked, a moment of doubt making him ask. He'd grown up being roared at that he was a burden, that they'd taken him in out of the goodness of their hearts – which he now knows is bullshit, they took him in for the money they got – that knowledge and the doubts didn't just disappear after a few months of living with someone who admittedly always made sure to make it clear he was welcome and wanted.

"I do not make a habit of lying, Harry," Corvus stated sharply, "If there is one thing you should know about me, is that I do not lie, if I did not want you here, I would have and would make it very clear. Is that understood?" instead of looking worried, a huge grin split across Harry's face, green eyes gleaming with relief.

"Yes," Harry said, his face hurt from grinning so widely but he didn't care.

"Glad to hear it, now get some rest, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be an extremely long day." Corvus informed him, patting at his duvet covered knee absently, before standing. "I think I'll head to bed too, now remember to meditate. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight Corvus," Harry murmured, placing the book on the nightstand, and snuggling farther into his bed. Lying on his back, he closed his eyes as the door closed with a little snick. He was still getting used to the weight of his rings when he slept, but he'd been cautioned never to take them off so he didn't. Sighing softly, he begun clearing his mind of everything that had happened today before beginning to meditate properly, creating a shield of sorts around his mind. It would take years to properly erect mind shields in order to keep someone from reading your mind. Especially if that someone was as powerful as Dumbledore or even Voldemort. He was however, determined to try.

It didn't take long for the occupants of Lestrange Manor to fall into a peaceful sleep.

The only thing stirring that night was the plants and trees in a gentle breeze.

* * *

"Is Harry alright?" was the one of the first thing from Millicent Flint's mouth as she stepped out of the Floo Network and into Lestrange Manor. Her brow furrowed just a little, the only show of concern she had for her patient. One wasn't really supposed to end up fond of your patients, it didn't end well, sometimes. She normally didn't have that difficulty…but Harry's case well, it had hit her particularly hard. Knowing what she did about his life, who wouldn't sympathise?

"He's recovering, it's not why I called you through this morning," Corvus explained, gesturing towards the seats and awaiting brews. "I have a need of your expertise." Making sure not to use the word 'favour' since Slytherins loved calling them in at the most annoying of times.

"Oh?" Millicent murmured, as she claimed her seat, "What can I do for you?" if she wasn't here to see Harry then perhaps Corvus needed her? He was stubborn, didn't like getting his yearly physical to the extent it nearly went on to a two year lapse before she managed to get him to take it. This was a few years back, of course, he was a little more meticulous with his health, something she imagined, had to do with his sons, Rabastan and Rodolphus.

"I need for you to give Harry grounds for medical leave from Hogwarts, he has no desire to return," Corvus explained as he too sat down, stirring his coffee. Surprisingly he had slept with ease after hearing Harry didn't wish to return to Hogwarts.

Millicent felt her heartstrings tugging, just imagining the poor boy, "I'm sure it was an awful fright…Dumbledore is…just abhorrent," there wasn't a word in the English dictionary good enough to show in words just how much she reviled him.

"Yes, yes he is," Corvus replied, deciding against informing her that Harry was mostly furious with the old fool. Oh, don't get him wrong, there was fear, but not fear of Dumbledore's actions or what he could potentially do to him as much as the fear of Dumbledore gaining control of Harry's actions and estate. Corvus reckoned that Harry realized Dumbledore needed him, too much to ever let him be killed at any rate, so that kind of fear of Dumbledore took a backseat. Not everyone else was as lucky to have that knowledge.

"How is his recovery?" Millicent asked, slipping into professional mode.

"I've kept a copy of everything," Corvus revealed, handing the information written in perfectly readable scrawl over to the healer. Giving her time to read the information written on the parchment, adding more milk to his brew and drinking it slowly.

"Seeing this…I think I would have suggested he remain, putting additional strain on himself by constantly shuffling around the school wouldn't be good." Millicent admitted, he had been put back considerably. "I assume Dumbledore will be seeing the letter?" that she'd be writing to allow him to get out of attending school without having everyone coming after him.

"I am going to give it to his Head of House, Flitwick, I will caution him against allowing anyone else to see it." was all Corvus could promise.

"Dumbledore will make an attempt, at least," Millicent deduced, "This is getting a little too complicated for my liking, Lord Lestrange," using his title as this conversation demands. She like many others feared what Dumbledore was capable off, and especially in regards to someone he wants like Harry Potter…there was nothing he wouldn't do to accomplish those ends.

Corvus leaned back, "Do you wish to withdraw from being both my and Harry's healer?" watching her blank faced, revealing none of his thoughts on this matter. Truthfully, he couldn't blame her for bringing up her concerns. Nobody on the 'dark side' was truly safe from the likes of Dumbledore if they end up on his radar. Only Tom had succeeded in surviving when Dumbledore's ire was faced upon them. "There will be no repercussions, of that I assure you," making it clear he wasn't going to destroy her reputation and career is a healer due to what was going on.

Millicent closed her eyes for a brief second, "Can you not use another healer to sign off on Harry's state?" a thoughtful look gracing her face, "One that isn't in Britain all that often and will be able to hide from anyone Dumbledore might send?" she didn't want to quit being their healer, but the prospect of facing Dumbledore it was terrifying. She swore to help anyone in need, she'd be breaking her own personal oaths as well as those she had sworn when she became a healer.

"A decoy?" Corvus mused, it was a good idea, send Dumbledore off on a false trail, "That would help keep Dumbledore busy, and off our tail,"

"I know of a healer who is due to retire…" Millicent's eyes lit up, "He wants to go around the world, visit all the places he hasn't been able to see due to his dedication…" to job, to country, to the people.

Corvus arched a brow, he wasn't familiar with a lot of people in the healing business. They tended to be neutral, which was just fine with him, they never took sides so it was always safe to see a healer without worrying you'll be turned on or accidentally 'killed' so to speak.

"His name is Elmer Eddison," Millicent explained, "In fact he's due to retire tomorrow, he's the recipient of a surprise get together to celebrate his retirement which will kick in tonight at midnight." Very fortunate for them really, albeit if he agreed.

"And you think he would go with this?" Corvus asked, not letting a hint of doubt coat his voice, even if he felt it. As he'd thought numerous times, most healers were neutral.

"I can't see why not," Millicent replied, "If you like I can begin by speaking to him on your behalf?" drinking from her coffee, wishing he'd put sugar in it, she had a feeling they would need it.

"No," Corvus stated sharply, "You can set the meet, but we go together." He wasn't about to let Millicent's trust in this healer ruin everything he'd been working for. It was clear she was fond of him, he could see that and this was a woman who had been trained to hide her feelings behind occlumency walls at a young age, just like her very much younger brother Marcus.

"Okay," Millicent agreed, aware that she wouldn't be able to get Corvus to change his mind. "It has to be before four o'clock, what time would you suggest?" she knew he would meet with her any place any time she wished, he was never too busy for anyone unless he was actually working of course, which he wasn't.

"As soon as possible if you don't mind," Corvus stated, his mind mulling over the best way to get this to go exactly according to plan. This just might be what they needed in order to keep Dumbledore wondering who had control of Harry. He would see it as control, while Corvus knew he had given Harry nothing but freedom.

"May I?" gesturing towards the Floo Network, it was the quickest way to get in touch with someone. Owls could take all day, and that was something definitely not on their side. "Shall we have it here?"

"Perhaps that might be for the best," Corvus conceded, preferring it actually, a home ground advantage, standing up, he gestured for her to be his guest, as he went about getting the necessary paperwork from his desk drawers, so that even if they don't get his agreement then Harry's safety was still the number one priority. He would be signing it if he valued his life, and he doubted he'd need to go so far as to threaten, after all everyone knew his reputation and he didn't threaten idly.

Corvus placed everything he'd need on the desk while he conjured up another chair. Absently listening to Millicent converse with the healer through the Floo Network.

Elmer Eddison was definitely not what Corvus was expecting, when the wizard stepped through the fireplace. He didn't look old enough to be 'retiring' from the medical business at all. In fact, he barely looked a day over forty, certainly looked years younger than him. Then again, as a healer, he probably took better care of himself than he had over the years. Those sharp eyes focused on him, both shrewd and calculating, definitely not trusting but not exactly alarmed, evidently he trusted Millicent a great deal in order to come here.

"How can I help you, Lord Lestrange?" came the soothing dulcet tones of Healer Elmer Eddison.

"I informed Corvus of your desire to take a few years round the world trip," Millicent informed Elmer, guiding him to sit down, and she too took a seat, and Corvus was last to sit himself down.

"I see," Elmer said, a note of questioning in his tone, clearly unable to see why he was called here and becoming just a little bit wary.

"I assume you've heard now that Harry Potter is back in the magical world?" Corvus queried as he sat down, picking up the paperwork and setting it in front of the healer, saying just enough to rouse his curiosity and reel him in without giving much of anything away at all.

"Of course, there was an announcement in the Daily prophet and let's not forget the junior healers and medic witches and wizards going on and on about it as if the boy's life was some sort of soap opera," a grimace of distaste covering his features, it was distrusting really. Some people had more to their lives than that of a young boy who's life had been torn asunder by that night.

Elmer glanced down at the paperwork in front of him, arching a brow, curious himself. Now what on earth would Lord Lestrange need of him that required a secrecy contract to prevent him from discussing it? Judging by the bite Corvus had given him…it was something to do with Harry Potter.

Unfortunately for Corvus, he wasn't the least bit interested in the boy. Magical anomaly or not.

"And just why would I sign this?" Elmer questioned, looking more amused than afraid which did irk Corvus somewhat.

"It's the only option where you leave alive," Corvus didn't bother with thinly veiled threats.

"Elmer, it's for a child's safety," Millicent was quick to tell him, throwing Corvus an exasperated look. Despite the fact he was threatening him, he knew though, that if he had to he would do what it took to protect Harry. Including murder, so she had to calm the situation before it blew out of proportion. "It's merely to protect a young eleven-year-old boy."

Elmer narrowed his eyes, "Then why did you not say so?" his voice curt and unimpressed. His heart was pounding away like a drum regardless, feeling fear for the first time, he knew how dangerous Lestrange was. "You would do this to me?" betrayal glimmering in his eyes, furious with himself for trusting her.

"You're not in any danger," Millicent explained her voice soft and soothing, "But please, you have to sign it and just hear us out." Feeling a little bad, but she would not put her family in danger, and of course, Elmer wouldn't be around to be in danger from Dumbledore. At least she prayed not.

Elmer scoffed at the words, not believing them for a second. Twitching in annoyance, he reluctantly and with great anger signed his name on the secrecy contract, nostrils flaring. "There, now tell me so I can leave," not in the mood to listen to them, he just wanted to leave.

Corvus handed over the diagnosis for Harry's scan – as he had been when he first appeared not now – his name and everything else that could be used to identify him blackened out, it was a mere copy of it, and it had been blacked out long before the decision to bring Elmer into this.

Elmer snatched the parchment his annoyance apparent, but it didn't appear for long. Instead they watched him impressively with iron-clad will, become impassive before their eyes, trying to maintain stoic professionalism. "What is this?" his anger disappearing, leaving behind minor confusion. "You wish for me to heal someone? These are severe injures they should be brought into St. Mungo's and the Auror's informed," why would he need to be coerced into that? He was missing something.

"I already healed him, or am in the process of helping in his recovery," Millicent explained, "He's been through enough without the press getting a hold of this."

"This is Harry Potter's?" Elmer gritted his teeth, wasn't what happened to him as a child enough that he had to go through the wringer as well? Rumours had it that Dumbledore had placed him somewhere unknown for his safety. "There is no magic in these injuries…he was with Muggles I assume?" eyes flashing angrily.

"You're quite correct, Dumbledore dumped him with his Muggle relatives, Lily Potter's odious sister and her brother-in-law." Corvus explained curtly, not even attempting to call them Harry's aunt and uncle, they were not given the privilege of those titles.

"Dumped?" Elmer asked shrewdly.

"Mmm, he had people watching the boy without his knowledge or consent for the last ten years. He had absolutely no interactions with him himself, giving himself the perfect alibi should the information get out." Corvus stated, "As Healer Flint has stated, she's been helping Harry recover from the horrendous abuse he suffered, and it will ail him in later life, and there isn't a damn thing we can do about it."

"What do you need from me?" Elmer asked cautiously, eyeing Corvus as if he was a deadly poisonous snake.

"I heard that you are retiring from the healing business?" Corvus made it sound like he was asking a question.

"I am," Elmer confessed, "I have a feeling I might be about to regret it…" he added vigilantly.

"What we need from you since you are leaving the England for an extended period of time…is a medical certificate to allow Harry to remain out of Hogwarts for medical reasons." Corvus revealed blithely as if it was nothing at all.

"You believe Dumbledore will come after Potter's healer?" Elmer asked alarmed, sitting up straighter. "You want to use me as a decoy and because I'm leaving I'll be perfect for the part." It wasn't questions, not really, it was statements of facts of what they wanted of him.

"Essentially," Corvus gave a nod that Elmer did indeed have the plans correctly.

"You believe Dumbledore is that much of a threat?" Elmer then asked, quite alarmed by what they were saying. Wondering if it was just paranoia or something…much worse.

"Elmer, he put a compulsion on Harry in order to manipulate him, he set him back weeks if not potentially months…" Millicent explained, handing over the recent scans, which didn't have his name redacted. It also had proof of the compulsion spell that Dumbledore had cast. "He didn't expect to get caught, and wouldn't have if not for Corvus' dedication in ensuring Harry took his potions at the correct time. He was badly shaken by what had taken place. He has no desire to return to Hogwarts until he's in full health."

"How long?" Elmer asked aghast, how long had the child been compelled? Forced to do something he fundamentally didn't want to? All the while feeling the pain…which at this point would be magnified by ten, without the potions in him as used as he was to them, the pain would have been debilitating for him.

"Hours by the time the others found him," Corvus informed Elmer with an ugly look on his face. It was one that had Elmer doing a doubt take, it was one he'd seen so many times in his career. It was anger and resentment wrapped up in indignation and the inability to stop it. parents with children with incurable diseases or unknown ones that they couldn't pinpoint or exotic ones they didn't know.

Elmer nodded, he'd suspected as much, this much damage didn't come from half an hour. His mind mulling over everything, he had planned on a grand trip around the world, visiting all the countries he'd desired to see while he worked on his Mastery's and going up the ladder in St. Mungo's to being top dog so to speak. He didn't like it much, too much paperwork and no saving lives. So he'd made the decision to do something he really wanted and contemplated the idea of opening his own clinic upon his return.

"You will be paid handsomely for this," Corvus explained, handing over a Gringotts check, Elmer's eyes bugged when he saw the total. 40000 galleons, that was…near enough a quarter of a million pounds. Not only would this ensure he was able to enjoy his holiday thoroughly, but he would be able to actually open his own clinic and buy everything he'd need to start up without fear of it going belly up. While healers got decent wages, he'd never see anything like that in his lifetime. It was only a few decades ago that he'd stopped repaying his loans that he'd garnered during his earlier years trying to become a healer. "It would be my recommendation that if you do decide to do this, withdraw it all so you cannot be tracked to a location when withdrawing it. It would be a simple matter to allowing Gringotts to add blood and magic wards to the bag to prevent anyone from getting it."

"And a return to sender spell," Millicent added, finally relaxing back into her seat.

"I haven't said I'd do it," Elmer protested, but it was a weak one.

"Hence why I said it would by my recommendation that if you DO decide to do it," Corvus answered back immediately, amused by his weak attempt at a comeback.

"You've never decided where to go first, it would be such a simple thing, don't tell anyone where you're going, send postcards now and again after you leave…nobody will find you." Millicent pointed out.

"Not with this," Corvus passed a medium sized box along the table. Watching Elmer open it in sheer curiosity, "It will hide you from all and any detection while out in the open, you'll be able to use magic freely without fear of being caught by any government." He wouldn't have to register his wand and thus be next to impossible to trace.

The last of Elmer's resolve seemed to waver, but that kind of money, well, it was only the inevitable in making him comfortable enough to accept it. There was also the fact Elmer seemed sort of naïve when it came to the things Dumbledore would do.

"Do you need to see Harry in order to fill out the form?" Corvus questioned, he was up and about. Although, he didn't come into his office without his explicit consent, especially when the door was closed and he was in meetings.

Elmer paused, surprised by the question, "No, I think the scans are proof enough," he didn't care much about the fame the boy carried. "But that…that is…something else." He told the pair of them, pointing towards the scan showing them the information of the attack that night.

"What do you mean?" Corvus growled, turning into a fiery defender.

"I've seen this only once, different for sure, but this isn't just a result of the attack…there's something there." Elmer told him seriously, "You will need to have him scanned again specifically at that point or take him to Gringotts, they will perform a more evasive scan with different magic it pin points things we don't get."

"What do you believe it is?" Millicent asked, picking it up and staring at it if it would give her the answers she sought.

"Something that might need purging, that sort of dark magic…it might be affecting him even now. It might also be holding him back from recovering." Elmer stated, "The case I was working on in Africa just before I fully qualified, it was the result of an obscurial,"

"What?" Millicent asked, wide eyed.

"He's not one, I'm just saying the magic is similar," Emler rushed to explain, "It isn't an after affect of the spell cast that night. There is something there…but it might not be possible to remove, nobody has survived the killing curse before. We still don't know what happened that night or what Lily Potter could have potentially done to save her child. It isn't meant to leave a mark, whether with magic or physical damage, but whatever happened that night did both. I've seen many victims of the killing curse, scans were done and nothing like that showed up."

"And a Gringotts scan will show it?" Corvus asked with deceptive mildness. His worried now becoming prevalent.

"Goblins use different magic to us, it shows more, I've oftentimes at my own expense used their services. St. Mungo's doesn't like it much, and never approved of my use of them and forced me to pay for their services with my own funds." It had been worth every penny, he'd saved the lives of twenty-nine people by using their services, wizards were…sometimes ignorant. Arrogant and over the top in their belief that their magic was the best. Healers shouldn't think like that, but unfortunately…hubris was every species downfall, especially humanities.

"I see," Corvus replied, making mental plans to return to Gringotts and get those scans done ASAP.

"How long do I have before the medical leave certificate finds its way to Hogwarts?" Elmer questioned, tensing slightly. He had no family to worry about, his parents had died when he was seventeen, in his final year at Hogwarts, he'd remained in the school and found it difficult afterwards, but he'd been determined if nothing else and made something of himself.

"Hours, but nothing will be said at least until seven o'clock tonight which is when the students actually get to Hogwarts. A few more hours while they figure it out and then Dumbledore's inevitable interrogation of his staff by ten o'clock tonight." Corvus estimated how long Elmer had to get out of the country before Dumbledore inevitably went himself or sent someone else to find him.

"Then I shall be gone before lunch," Elmer stated.

"Um…" Millicent muttered before snapping her jaw closed, "Perhaps getting ready to leave before lunch and staying for a while after?"

"You're not very subtle, I know about the surprise party, I have ears," Elmer said wryly, a grin on his face, making him look even younger.

"W-what er…what surprise party?" Millicent asked.

Corvus pursed his lips, Millicent definitely couldn't act to save her life. That was the most pathetic attempt at a save that he'd ever seen in his life. Even his sons as youngsters had been better than that, and they'd been caught red handed by him and still tried to talk their way out of it. "I fear you should never play poker, Healer Flint," Corvus finally said.

"Oh, she's tried," Elmer said with a smile, "And she constantly wondered why she never won and how everyone knew when she did or did not have a good hand." Chuckling in remembrance of the good memories.

"I'll believe it," Corvus commented, "Now I'm afraid to say, we will need to get this wrapped up, I would like to ensure that Harry has eaten enough breakfast and taken his potions."

"He needs reminded?" Millicent immediately fired off.

"No, no he's very orderly and…dare I say almost compulsive when it comes to taking his potions. In the beginning he needed reminded to eat, but I haven't had to remind him in a good long while. All reports from Hogwarts suggest he was eating properly there."

"I'm not surprised, the pain would have alerted him to the need for them…while his stomach wouldn't have reminded him of its need for food." Elmer sighed, "Do you have a medical certificate with you, Millicent?" he hadn't brought anything with him, under the impression he wouldn't need it.

"I do," Millicent rummaged in her bag for a few moments before bringing out the document. Handing it over to the wizard, gratitude thrumming through her. She couldn't risk her family, she just couldn't, and not remaining in Britain.

"Then lets get it done," Elmer stated, not even having signed it yet, but the urge to get out of the country was strong. He wasn't even sure where it was coming from either, but nevertheless the urgency was there. Elmer filled in the form, writing it all out neatly and correctly before signing his name, Healer Elmer Eddison.

"Take my suggestion," Corvus stated, giving him the check so that he could take it. "He will be watching closely for any and all sign of you, he will want to know what's going on." he was blind and the old fool did not like it. hopefully with the fine he has to pay, he wouldn't be able to delegate anything for a while. "You can see yourselves out, please excuse me."

He wanted to know which family had taken Harry in, which family he was betrothed to. Even if Elmer was found, he would not be able to reveal anything, he would take the secret to the grave, as the contract dictated.

Dumbledore would not find out until they were ready to reveal that information.

By then it would be too late for him to do a damn thing about it.

"Keep him safe," Elmer said, shaking his head, unable to believe what had happened this morning. He certainly hadn't been expecting this when he got out of bed this morning.

Corvus said nothing as he opened the door to his office, he'd already made it clear that he was protecting Harry with the best of his ability. He did nod his head before he left though, having no worries they'd snoop, nothing of importance was left out when he had visitors, and each night before he went to bed, anything and everything was put in the safe for safekeeping. He was merely giving them the chance to say goodbye before they left.

"Of that you should hold no fear," Millicent said as she stood with Elmer, "He's very protective of him." Corvus heard just as he turned the corner to see Harry sitting at the dining table with a book in his lap patiently waiting for Corvus so they might begin breakfast.

"Good morning, Harry, how are you feeling this morning?" Corvus asked, absently brushing Harry's hair in the direction it was meant to go in, as he passed by. Chuckling in amusement as the hair just spiked in another direction. He certainly had the Potter head of hair, it was getting a little darker every day though, with health presumably.

"Morning, Corvus, I'm fine, good meeting?" Harry asked, noticing that Corvus had a little bounce in his step.

"It was," Corvus replied, as soon as he sat the food appeared, and he felt the Floo activating sending both his visitors away. He automatically locked down the Floo Network afterwards. Ensuring nobody could get into his property, accidental or otherwise. He didn't need to ask if he'd taken his potions, since the empty vials were still on the table. "New book?" noticing it was the beginning of the book, the one Harry had been reading last night was half way through at least.

"I…finished the other one," Harry murmured, flushing red in embarrassment.

"Did you have trouble sleeping last night?" Corvus asked surprised, was it pain causing his discomfort?

"I woke up at four o'clock and couldn't get back to sleep," Harry admitted.

"Were you sore?" Corvus asked as he ate, sipping absently at his orange juice. Had Harry been wakening up in the night in pain before? Was he entirely unaware of it? Was Harry not telling him out of misguided and misplaced fear of being a burden?

"A little," Harry confessed, "I just read for a while before going back to sleep."

Corvus nodded, "Next time, come see me, and we'll see if you can get a Dreamless Sleep draught." He made a mental note to ask Millicent if it was possible, he knew that the regimen he was on, more pain relief wasn't possible. He'd just been unlucky enough to wake up as the potion was wearing off. "Now set the book aside and eat up,"

Harry set the book aside, his stomach grumbling, reminding him that it was definitely time to eat. "Was the meeting…about me?" Harry eventually asked between bites, sitting proper and eating primly as he had been taught.

Corvus stared at Harry in contemplative silence for a moment, before deciding that he should reveal the information. Not could, should, Harry shouldn't be in the dark concerning matters like this. It could take him off-guard if Dumbledore said anything when he returned for his second year at Hogwarts. "To legally get out of returning to Hogwarts for the remainder of the year, you need a medical certificate of leave. Millicent wasn't…comfortable with revealing her status as your healer. She has a family and is reluctant to have any public revelations, especially where Dumbledore is concerned."

Harry nodded, he knew Marcus was an uncle, he spoke about his niece and nephew but only in the privacy of the common room. Millicent didn't speak about her family, but she was very professional so it didn't surprise him. "So, you what got someone else to sign off on it?"

"We did," Corvus replied, unsurprised by how shrewd the boy was. "Healer Elmer Eddison has agreed to the subterfuge. He is retiring today as a matter of fact, and was planning on taking a trip around the world. This way his plans are hastened but it is not directly affecting his life."

Harry repeated the name to himself mentally, trying to memorise the name. wondering why quite a few people seemed to prefer the same initial for both first and last name. Quite a few professors at Hogwarts had the same, five of them the top of his head, not that it was important, it would help him remember his name though. "Okay," was all he had to say on the matter. He didn't normally ask Corvus about his meetings, since they rarely involved him, but he'd had a feeling this one had.

All was quiet as they ate their breakfast in companionable silence. It was only after their breakfast had been consumed and they were drinking their orange juice, freshly made just this morning, and it was perfect.

"We'll begin your tutoring in three hours," Corvus told him, "Would you prefer a tutor brought in to oversee your education?" he didn't mind tutoring Harry but he was in no way shape or form an expert. Although, considering just how badly Hogwarts was educating children these days, he would be perfect.

"I don't know, is there an example of the exams you take at the end of first year?" Harry asked thoughtfully, "I know I'm ahead a little, in some classes," others he was very lacking but it wasn't anything to do with him, it was the classes themselves.

"It's the ones you're not doing well in that we need to turn our attention to," Corvus nodded his head, that was a must. He was not going to allow Hogwarts to turn Harry into a mediocre student. Not when he knew Harry was capable of so much more. How many other students were flunking classes, important classes because of how boring they were? It could be completely alienating them from future careers and prospects. It was something that had annoyed him while his sons were at Hogwarts, but they had learned everything they needed to regardless of Hogwarts substandard teachings. History was one of them, but it had been a long, long time since he was at Hogwarts, so perhaps getting information from the Ministry regarding the first year exams may be a good idea.

"I will be inviting Flitwick over for a debrief, sometime in the next hour or so if you'd like to see him." Corvus told him, flicking the window open with his wand, non-verbally as owls flew in, depositing their burdens, on the table or sitting on the back of an empty chair to wait for their burdens to be taken if they were attached.

"He'll probably feel better if he could see me," Harry said, "I don't think he trusts you fully," which was true enough.

Corvus smirked wryly, "Nobody trusts me fully, with good reason, my reputation tends to make one wary of me." And he relished in that fear, even if it did somewhat hinder the Lestrange name, with his sons not helping the slightest.

"I trust you," Harry retorted, not liking the fact Corvus thought he was untrusted by all.

Corvus stared into those mesmeric green eyes, seeing the truth in them. He wasn't sure if he should feel warmth over someone trusting him so much…or call him a fool for trusting him at all. In life you got nowhere trusting anyone, yet he couldn't bring himself to say that to Harry. He was a young boy, he should be able to trust the adults in his life, to protect him, keep him safe. He was going to be that adult, and Harry was smart enough to know not to just trust anyone. Plus, he had those contracts to back him up, he hadn't trusted blindly. "That is a good thing, otherwise this wouldn't have worked out at all." Was all he had to say on that front.

Harry smiled, "No it wouldn't have," in his desperation he had been willing to use anyone who would help him. Along the way he had found someone he could trust, all three Lestrange's actually, and not just because of the contracts anymore.

He genuinely cared and liked all of them. None more than Corvus, who was fast becoming a mentor, a father figure, something he hadn't known before.

He loved it.

The revenge they were getting on Dumbledore and the Dursley's was just a bonus.

* * *

There we go! My gosh four nearly five days to update a story! Either I'm getting old along with the computer or its my touch typing that's getting slower ;) heh! To think I used to be able to update every two days! Even when it came to new stories I was able to update sooner :) anyway never mind that! So next chapter will we see a bit of Dumbledore and more Rab/Rod/Corvus and Harry? the rest of the year will be going quite fast I think since nothing of importance will happen! Would you like to see what Voldemort is up to or will I keep him in the shadows for now? How long will it be before Dumbledore makes his move to get Sirius Black released or will he merely facilitate his break out in order to try to lure Harry to their side with the news of a godfather 'he know is innocent' hmm so many ways it can go! As for the Bellatrix thing that will be added soon ;) R&R please!


	26. Chapter 26

The Contract

Chapter 26

* * *

Flitwick unsurprisingly made a prompt appearance at the due time for the meeting Corvus had set up. Both curious and worried, he hadn't heard anything over the holidays, not that he'd had a chance to worry overly much due to his intense gruelling duelling tournament he'd participated in. Normally he couldn't participate due to the fact his Ravenclaw's might need him during the winter holidays, but to his delight, for once, each of his Ravenclaw's had elected to return home. Thus, he had no obligation to remain at Hogwarts, its partly why he'd been quick to ask Harry if anything had happened.

"Lord Lestrange, thank you for inviting me into your home," Flitwick said politely, before turning to face Harry, looking up at the wizard, "How are you feeling?" genuinely concerned for the young boy, his start at Hogwarts hadn't been a good one.

Corvus let the rudeness go, he had been polite even if he hadn't waited for an answer before talking to Harry. "Would you like some refreshments while we talk or must you hasten back to Hogwarts?" he was aware that they had meetings and such to get through.

Harry immediately glanced at Corvus, waiting for an answer, not interrupting the proceedings.

"I certainly wouldn't be against a cuppa!" Flitwick said, "There is nothing that requires my immediate attention until my presence is required at the feast tonight."

"Then please sit, I shall be back momentarily," Corvus said graciously, giving them a few minutes to talk alone. Harry was quite correct, Flitwick didn't trust him, but he sure as hell trusted him more than he had when they had their initial meeting. How could he not when he could clearly see the progress Harry was making? With that he vacated his office, leaving them to talk, making his way to the kitchen to inform the House-elves to make something for them.

"How are you doing?" Filius asked, his tone changing completely from professional to truly concerned.

"I love it here!" Harry positively beamed, "You don't have to worry about me! Promise!"

"What do you normally do?" Filius asked, curiously.

"Read, of course!" Harry said, a fond smile on his face, "Corvus lets me tend to all the animals with him, it's a lot of fun. He's teaching me all about things I'll need to know when I become Lord Potter when I'm older. He'd teaching me how to play chess and other fun games, like Gobstones!" not a single pout came to his face even while telling Filius about his boring lessons on being Lord Potter.

"And the prison visits?" Filius asked, glancing at the door unobtrusively.

"What about them?" Harry asked frowning, perplexed as to why Filius was acting squirrely.

"Are you treated well there? Does Rabastan treat you right?" Filius asked, well, they were prisoners, had been in prison for a decade. That sort of thing did a lot to the mind, whether they meant it or not, they could be mentally scarring Harry or worse physically. Harry had been abused his whole life, he might not see it the way an outsider does.

"Oh! Well, Rabastan helps me learn Ancient Runes, he loves it himself, I've bought him dozens of books on the subject. His dad even more! I've Owl Ordered a trunk that will allow him to put them away safely instead of them lining up his…room. The amount that's been bought well, they're piling up." Harry explained, he loved buying things for Rabastan, for anyone really, it hadn't been easy to buy for Corvus but he'd done it.

"You like him," Filius observed, not sure how he felt about that, an eleven-year-old boy who couldn't conceive the horror of what the boys had done.

"Not everything is as it seems, Professor," Harry said softly, "Nobody really knows what happened that night except them. They were tried together, something that is illegal, three of the perpetrators weren't given trials, they were condemned due to Bellatrix Lestrange's insanity. I'm not saying they're innocent, far from it, but…well, it's just not what you think. Now it's too late for one of them." Barty Crouch had died, and it had devasted the brothers who had liked him, mostly Rabastan who had been good friends with him.

Filius' gaze sharpened on Harry at his words, illegal? Why did he have a feeling Harry Potter was about to take the magical world by storm? The magical world would not be happy if those Death Eaters got trials again, although the fact they hadn't had one surprised him immensely. The papers at the time…it made it sound like they had all had trials and had all been found guilty. Then again, he hadn't been interested in trials, the war was over, he just wanted to focus on his careers and his students. "I see," he guessed he'd find out what the boy was up to, quite a quick witted little Ravenclaw he had on his hands, and he couldn't wait to see what became of this intelligent young man. "Please, be careful," he cautioned him.

"I am," Harry pointed out, "I have benefited from this too, Professor,"

"I realize that," Filius conceded, he just worried.

"Were you part of the Order my parents joined?" Harry asked, surprising the hell out of Filius by the unexpected question.

Corvus chose that moment to return, removing the items from the table, and a few seconds later a large gleaming silver platter, tea and coffee pots and biscuits and sandwiches appeared. He was giving the appearance of not being interested, and pulling it off successfully but he was very much interested.

"No, I am…very much a neutral party," Filius confessed, he had no interest in the dark and light politics that go on, or the deaths that get racked up in the process, mostly always innocent people. He didn't care for Muggles, didn't care for trying to get rid of certain magics, it was distasteful, but he also didn't want to join the dark side, they were just as biased as the light. It had hurt to see Lily join them, such a bright girl, but she'd been taught prejudice from the get go, and hadn't stood a chance, not even for a childhood friend. "I did not join the Order, which understandably caused a little bit of…tension between myself and Dumbledore. Fortunately, I am good at what I do, otherwise I fear I may have lost my job." It had never really recovered, and this bull-headed stubbornness when it came to Harry had started it off again. Thankfully he was a tenured Professor now, and it wouldn't be easy for Dumbledore to get away with firing him.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry said sombrely, he couldn't say he maybe should have gone into Slytherin, because he did not want Professor Snape as a Head of House. The prospect was terrifying, just because he'd left him alone and Corvus had explained…didn't make what he'd done in the beginning suddenly alright. Harry didn't think he'd ever trust Snape, so yes, he was grateful for the fact his Head of House was on his side. The only other place he would have been safe in was Hufflepuff, from what he heard Minerva McGonagall was pro Dumbledore, and it showed, she deferred to him, respected him, and if anyone didn't she would become curt with them to ensure they listened.

"Don't be," Filius said vehemently, "Thank you," he added when he was handed a cup of coffee, while Corvus kept one for himself and gave Harry a hot chocolate. "His actions are NOT your own, regardless of what happens now or in future." Making it clear he knew Dumbledore would never stop his shenanigans when it came to Harry.

"The reason you were called here is to give you Harry's medical leave certificate," Corvus explained, sipping from his cup, it was perfect.

"Oh?" Filius murmured in surprise, "How long?" how long had his progress been put back?

"The remainder of the year, he will start back up for his second year," Corvus explained easily, "Help yourself," he offered up the food.

Filius took the delicate china plate, and put a few sandwiches and biscuits on his plate in front of him. Corvus and Harry easily did the same, Harry actually had nearly the same as both of them, but whether he'd eat them or not remained to be seen.

"His progress was only pushed back a month at most, but I would prefer him fully recovered before attempting Hogwarts again. Even with the aid of getting to Astronomy with Flooing it is still a bit too much for him." Corvus explained, biting into his tuna and cucumber sandwich. "He won't be one hundred percent recovered, his healer doesn't believe he will ever achieve that, but he will be as recovered as he will ever get." Absently brushing his hand over Harry's head, aware that Harry didn't like being talked about as if he wasn't even there.

"Is this something you want, Harry?" Filius asked, he wouldn't leave until he was sure it was what Harry wanted.

Harry immediately and vigorously nodded his head, unable to speak due to the mouthful of food. He didn't even make an attempt to until he had swallowed it down and drank some of his hot chocolate. "Yes," he said vehemently. His green eyes reflecting his apprehension of what Dumbledore might do next.

Filius' heart sank at the sight of it, this eleven-year-old boy was worried about returning to Hogwarts because of Dumbledore. This was meant to be the best seven years of his life, yet here he was, worried about returning, despite the wonder that learning magic to even get him to consider returning. Even with all the safety nets Corvus had no doubt put in place, which were useless against Dumbledore's particular brand of manipulation. Harry had become aware of how vulnerable he actually was, Dumbledore had chipped away at yet another piece of innocence Harry had retained, leaving him hollow. Merlin, it made him sick, to see such a bright young boy cowed. "And his exams?"

"He will take them at the Ministry at the end of the year, we will be doing some testing to find out where he needs the help and ensure he's well prepared for all class exams." Corvus explained, "Not that there are many areas in which he needs help." He added in smug pride, "And the only reason he needs that aid is because Hogwarts is failing its students." Between a stuttering fool of a professor – yes it was acted up but it still affected the students – a ghost that shouldn't be teaching and let's not forgot the other useless teachers Harry had yet to interact with.

"Yes, he and a few other students are definitely more advanced, it's painful seeing them so well versed and having to wait for the others to catch up. Unfortunately, other than the Charms club I run…there is no way I could help them advance, short of giving them books to read." Filius admitted, shaking his head in slight wryness. "Not that it would help them really, it would just enhance the boredom they'd feel in my classes."

"What would you suggest then?" Corvus asked, watching Filius shrewdly.

"That after their first year that the second years are put into groups, an immediate group and an advanced one." Filius explained immediately, it had a ring of repetition, suggesting that he had, had this argument before probably with Dumbledore. "We have at best sixteen classes a week, there are many holes in the schedules that would allow for this to be accommodated, especially if we make it an hour class instead of a two hour class."

"That does sound much better," Corvus agreed, definitely.

"Mostly it would be pureblood's in that class," Harry pointed out, "Might cause further alienation,"

"That's exactly what Dumbledore insisted," Filius admitted disgruntled and the fact they did not 'believe' there was cause for alarm that the schedule for the students was perfect." Filius sighed, shaking his head, "Never mind that the next generation of young minds are being constant stifled when they should be encouraged." Harry for example, when he went into Ancient Runes he was going to be utterly bored, she wasn't going to be able to teach him anything if Rabastan spent two years teaching him everything every week.

"It's not quite accurate though is it?" Corvus asked, "There are always at least one or two very bright young Muggle-born's in classes." Tom Riddle, Lily Potter nee Evans…those are just the ones he knew. Admittedly neither were actually Muggle-born! They had wizarding ancestry! There wasn't even a slightest slip up at calling them Muggle-born's.

"Very true, a girl Hermione Granger is quite magnificent…unfortunately, her attitude isn't winning her any favours with her fellow Gryffindors. It's coming to the extent that not even my Ravenclaws wish to talk to her, she's just too.." Filius struggled to come up with a name without insulting her.

"Full of herself?" Harry didn't have that qualms. "She believes what she reads in a book is right and Merlin help anyone that says otherwise. Even the other professors, she feels the need to correct them. She's trying to prove herself but going about it the wrong way."

"She corrects the professors?" Corvus eyes widened subtly, surprised. A young Muggle-born girl actually corrected her professors after only being in the magical world five months? Knowing about it perhaps eight months? "And McGonagall hasn't spoken to her?" it was her student after all. He had never heard Harry mentioning her, oh yes, he actually had. "Is she fully recovered?" remembering the Halloween feast, she'd been attacked by a Troll. So this all must have happened before the attack. Harry wasn't one for complaining he realized.

"No, not at all, although the swelling around her brain has gone down…we have no way of knowing how she will be when she recovers." Filius said, quite saddened at the thought of such a bright young mind being lost after such a horrific accident.

"She hasn't woken up once?" Corvus asked, it had been over a month after all, if magic hadn't fixed her in that time what was she still doing in Hogwarts? She obviously needed specialist care, care that a Medi-Witch definitely couldn't provide.

"She did once, but she was put under again, an induced coma," Filius explained what he knew, which was a lot, Minerva spoke about his 'best and brightest student' as if she was she'd be the brightest witch of the age. Filius happened to agree, but if she was continued to be ostracized who knows what would come of her in her later years?

"I see," was all Corvus had to say on that matter, with her being at Hogwarts still and with inspectors soon to hit the halls, well Dumbledore would have some explaining to do.

"Do you have the medical leave certificate?" Filius asked, that's genuine he hoped.

Corvus handed the certificate over, an amused tilt of his lips indicating he knew what Filius was likely thinking. He had no need for faking anything, not with he had money in which to get his own way. Which was exactly what he'd done but probably not the reasons Filius thought. He'd figure it out on his own quite quickly though, he was quite shrewd.

"Elmer Eddison?" Filius mouthed in surprise, "Has something happened to Millicent?" he'd only met her a few times since she graduated, all recently, had something happened that he was unaware of?

"She's perfectly healthy, she just doesn't want to risk herself or her family," Corvus said coolly, giving it to Filius straight. Filius flinched at the implication behind that, wincing a little, yeah, he couldn't blame her. He'd never thought of Dumbledore as a danger before, but ever since Harry came to Hogwarts he was relearning everything he thought he knew. Quite frankly, he didn't like what he was learning, especially considering it was tipping his neutral scales that had held steadfast since the beginning of the war.

"Of course," Filius sighed, finishing off his coffee, and nibbling on his sandwich. "If you need me to aid Harry in charms…it would be absolutely my pleasure to help." And it would be, Harry was attentive, he listened, he understood.

To Filius' surprise, Corvus turned to Harry, "What do you think?" clearly Harry's education was being primarily decided by Harry.

"Only if you think you can do it, professor, I don't want to…inconvenience you." Was Harry's automatic reply, he constantly worried he was inconveniencing people.

"He wouldn't offer if he didn't have the time or inclination to teach you, Harry, if you would like for him to teach you what you need to know then our home is open to him," Corvus informed Harry, as always being firm when Harry became a little shy or worried when it came to what he felt was people going out of their way for him. Primarily Corvus believed it might be something of pity actually that made Harry so worried.

This seemed to strengthen Harry's resolve, Filius noticed, "Then yes, professor, I'd love it if you tutored me," it seemed as if Corvus knew what he was doing when it came to Harry. No surprise really, Corvus had known Harry for a great deal longer than himself. Had seen him flourish in the first few months and continued to see it so now.

"I shall get back to you on times and days," Filius stated, unconsciously copying Corvus in being firm since it seemed to bring Harry out of himself. "As for this…you understand Dumbledore will demand it and I cannot really prevent him from doing so?" pointing towards the certificate that lay on the desk in front of him.

"That's perfectly fine, there's a reason we used Healer Eddison," Corvus said smugly, dark eyes gleaming victoriously.

"Hmm, no need to make it easy on him," Filius decided, what could he say? It was the goblin in him, and the fact his actions had enforced Harry's decision to stay here instead of coming to Hogwarts where he belonged. He'd made Harry afraid, thankfully it didn't seem to be affecting his desire to learn…he would do all he could to irritate the old fool, this was his fault.

Harry giggled into his hands, just imagining it. he shouldn't really, he knew how dangerous Dumbledore was…but he couldn't help it, it was fun to wind him up.

Filius relaxed further hearing that, it went to show there was definitely no permanent damage emotionally to what Dumbledore had done. He had seen himself how much Harry loved winding Dumbledore up, and it had made him internally nearly rupture his lungs just remaining silent outwardly while he'd stumped Dumbledore. Corvus had apparently taught Harry well, or perhaps he had just been coming to his own, oh he wasn't blind to the little bit of Slytherin in Harry, but given how he'd grown up…he wasn't surprised to see it there.

"Then you and I are in agreement," Corvus said smoothly, a smirk gracing his features, placing his now empty plate on the platter, Filius copying his movement and Harry plucked his last biscuit off the plate before doing so also. Once that was done, the platter disappeared magically back to the kitchen for the House-elves to deal with.

Yes, Millicent's idea had been a good one, even if borne of self-preservation but how can he blame her for that when he lived on self-preservation?

* * *

"Harry, have you collected your potions?" Corvus called out from the hallway, as he swiftly made his way into the sitting room where Harry was situated. He had made the appointment ten minutes before his scheduled potions time, just in case he couldn't take anything before the scan. He would take them with him, he had no idea how long the scan would take or what was required. It was better to be on the safe side.

"They're on the table," Harry said his voice muffled by his jumper, he was easily cold still, and it was chilly outside, so he wanted to be warm. Hence his decision to put on his favourite knitted green jumper, it was a little big but so comfortable and warm.

Corvus easily spotted them and scooped them up, placing them into his breast pocket of the inside of his cloak for safe keeping. He would have liked to have questioned the goblins a little more about the scan before even making an appointment for it, but the healers words had made him wary to the extreme. He wanted to find out what it was immediately. He was already prepared to go, he didn't think he'd be making a trip back to Diagon Alley so soon. Fortunately, most of the professors would be back at Hogwarts, and the students making their way there.

"Cloak on and let's get going," Corvus said, handing him his cloak, nodding in approval at his attire, it went well together.

Harry clipped his cloak on, a little slower due to the aches and pains beginning to make themselves known. "Do you feel up to it or shall I get a House-elf to pop us to the gates?" he didn't normally, Harry had to get better and being lazy definitely wasn't going to accomplish that.

Harry shook his head, "I'll be fine," he understood why House-elves needed Masters, but he didn't like using them all that much, he got on well with them though, even though he tended to take up their space sometimes in the kitchen to make things for Rabastan. After they found out why he was doing it they'd stopped looking at him in wide eyed betrayal. They understood courting, and the old ways.

"Very well," Corvus agreed, taking Harry at the face of value, and always would until he had reason to doubt it. Harry had always been straight forward, made it clear what he wanted. Even if he was rather shy with accepting gifts and such. He admired that, admired what he'd survived to remain stalwart in his decisions and everything he did to better himself.

They had just made their way to the front door when Harry asked him a surprising question.

"Have you spoken to Voldemort?" Harry questioned.

Corvus paused, staring down at Harry in surprise, he wasn't used to people using the term Voldemort. Not since Tom was young, when he declared himself Lord Voldemort then perhaps a few years after the political try failed. Then people became too scared to say his name, so yes, it was odd to hear an eleven-year-old boy fearlessly using his name, lets not forget saying it to his face. "No, I have not, if the results are concerning we will speak to him together. Yes?"

Harry inhaled sharply, enjoying the fresh air, "Yes," he agreed.

With that they stepped outside, walking at a meandering pace, they had enough time to get there. Corvus always ensured there was enough time, well aware of Harry's constraints. After having set off at a leisurely pace, he tapped his wand on Harry's head turning him invisible to anyone who was looking. Invisible fingers clasped his hand, and only then did Corvus Apparate them straight to the stairs of Gringotts.

There was no dallying after that, Corvus kept a tight grip of Harry, avoiding any and all crowds as he made his way to the nearest guard, not even having to inform them he had an appointment before he was told to go ahead. They were well aware of those who had appointments and with whom.

"Good afternoon, Lord Lestrange, Heir Potter," Terex said in greeting, "How may I help you today? Your letter didn't specify a reason." Which left them a bit unprepared for whatever it was that they needed, wouldn't be the first or last time either.

"I've been told by a Healer that you've done intensive scans that find things that would otherwise be unfounded in even the best of our wizardry scans?" Corvus immediately got to the crux of their meeting without delay.

Terex came across slightly dazed by the question, but he snapped out of it very, very quickly. "There are three kinds of goblin standard scans, that is correct."

"Tell me about them," Corvus demanded.

"One is an internal scan, that does everything a normal healer scan does, its our least used one." Terex informed Lord Lestrange, "Our second is a blood rune scan, where blood is placed upon a rune and the body is scanned inside and out, with a ritual of our own tongue done simultaneously by a goblin healer."

Corvus nodded that he was listening and understanding, Harry too listened.

"The third is the one that the healers use, there is a ritual done in our specialised room that detects everything and outlines it all. Even something as simple as a cut or bruise, it details the entire history of what the human body has gone through." Terex explained. Already having a good idea which healer Corvus was speaking about. He had come to them quite often, and they had actually put the cost down a bit when they realized it was coming from his own personal accounts. They liked a bargain, but they weren't downright vicious…at least not all the time.

"And if I wanted to know more about that particular ritual?" Corvus enquired, "Is there anything written down or do I have to ask the questions I have regarding it?"

"It is private," Terex conceded, but it was how they kept their money coming in, and they needed money, it's not as if they could just use client money, and not all of them could get jobs in the bank itself, many had to find other ways to supplement their income or you know just gain an income. It wasn't like wizards gave them any help. "However, you are free to ask any questions you like and I will answer them if I can."

"Just how evasive is it?" Corvus asked.

Terex was perplexed by that question, just about to open his mouth when Harry spoke.

"I don't want anyone touching me," Harry said uncomfortably, he wasn't going to endure that again, it had been bad enough allowing Millicent to do so once.

"The participant will put on a white gown that will not interfere with or block the ritual, anything magical in nature is strictly forbidden. They are better off keeping their eyes closed, the light can get a little blinding, other than that all that is required of them is to sit still for twenty minutes while the ritual is complete." Understanding what he meant by evasive and finding it rather distasteful, magic made that unnecessary.

"And is there any restrictions on potion consummation?" Corvus asked, sensing Harry relaxing a little, clearly relieved not to be poked and prodded at again.

"Ah," Terex said, understanding the reasoning behind their presence now. "No, it's never been a problem, but if you are due a dose, it's perhaps best to wait until it's over." He didn't want to risk interference, but he doubted any potion would interfere with it. They did this ritual for people sicker than Harry Potter, so it wouldn't be a problem. Much, much sicker as a matter of fact, so much so that the ritual was their last chance. "May we know what exactly it is you're looking for?"

"I'd rather a secrecy contract signed, by anyone that would be in the room as well as yourself, if you will be here for that part of the conversation." Corvus declared seriously, the goblins weren't gossips, per se, but he didn't fully trust them, he didn't fully trust anyone that wasn't his blood, except Tom and Harry surprisingly, and he rather hoped that he wouldn't. The healer didn't know what it was, couldn't fathom a guess, and he couldn't reveal what it was even if he did figure it out. Whatever it was…it might not be good and he didn't want it getting out to the general public.

"I understand," Terex murmured, not surprised that he wanted secrecy clauses brought in. He had one, but it had nothing to do with Harry's health, it was to do with his estate. So, he was being cautious and smart, and he admired those traits. "I will be back in a moment with the necessary papers and healer," truly curious about what this was about, why they specifically came to them? Was there something wrong with him that healers couldn't detect or were they just here for a second opinion? He was the last Potter heir, future Lord of the Potter estate…he rather hoped it was nothing serious.

"Do you know what it is?" Harry asked, slightly subdued by the urgency.

"No," Corvus revealed truthfully, "It might just be a result of the attack, Harry, do not worry needlessly, I'm just being cautious." At least he hoped that's all he was being. The healers words had gotten to him he just wanted to make sure that Harry was safe and healthy as can be.

Harry hoped that was the case, he'd just gotten over the knowledge that if he'd gone a few more years without seeing a healer and staying with the Dursleys he would have died. If he hadn't been desperate enough to throw cautions in the wind and decided to stay under the radar… made any other choices he could have died. If something else was going to come up…he wasn't sure how he'd deal with it. Perhaps it was a good thing he hadn't returned to Hogwarts at all. If he was sick…what was the point of going to school? He bit his lip, trying to stop all the questions and doubts plaguing him but he couldn't.

Today was going to blow their minds.

* * *

There was no grumbling or complaining from the goblins, they immediately signed the contracts and got to business. Business was money, and spending it uselessly complaining about something they considered smart, well, it was a waste of time and money.

"Wow!" Harry gaped as he stood in the room, already in his white gown, which thankfully wasn't see through and it didn't make him uncomfortable. He couldn't help but be drawn to the runes that literally covered every inch of the wall and floor, the only thing in the room bar the runes was a small podium presumably for the goblins. "I can't recognize many of them," he said, which blew his mind, he still had so, so much to learn when it came to runes. "Do goblins have their own version of runes? Or are they the same as ours?" he asked absently, mesmerised, trying to memorise them so he could look them up.

"A few of them are our own creation, yes, but the majority are already pre-existing runes, Heir Potter," Terex explained proudly, that he recognized any of them was a surprise. They were well aware that most didn't begin learning Ancient Runes until they were thirteen-years-old, even the pureblood's that had nothing to do with rune crafting. Parents who were in that business were likely to have children who recognized a few but other than that, yes, thirteen.

"That's a searching rune, a scrying rune of sorts, I had no idea it was used in conjuncture of healing…" Harry said, eyes still greedily taking in everything he could see.

"They have altered it to search out something specific in healing," Corvus informed him, glad to see Harry temporarily distracted from his worries. He was grateful this scan was being done today, he didn't want to see the young boy worrying more than necessary. He didn't know much about Ancient Runes, everything he'd learned in his youth all but forgotten, but his son was interested in it, and listening to Rabastan teach Harry everything well, some of it was sticking.

The goblins remained silent, waiting patiently, knowing sometimes it overwhelmed wizards, took them ages to calm down in order to go through with it. Then again the wizards and witches they dealt with were very, very sick and sometimes young. The unknown truly terrified them, making the experience a lot worse for them.

Harry gaze the room another look around, before he seemed to snap out of his daze and realize why he was actually here. It sure as hell wasn't to sit and look at the admittedly awesome runes on the walls and floor. He'd been standing too long as it was anyway, he was beginning to ache something fierce and his potions were with Corvus and he wasn't getting them until this scan was done. "Please tell me I can sit," he honestly didn't think he could stand for twenty minutes, not without his legs buckling from under him.

"In the very centre, with the largest rune, this is where you sit, would you like a cushion?" the goblin healer asked, looking quite forced to be polite and it was comical.

"He'll take it," Corvus stated curtly, before Harry could even think up a reply or suggest he'd be fine without it. "Twenty minutes is a long time to sit still on stone flooring." He added to Harry who looked as if he might object to be treated like china. The room was warm, the stone was warm, but it didn't make it any easier or potentially easier on Harry's posterior.

Harry nodded, not foolhardy enough not to realize the sense Corvus made, plus he would never want to disappoint him. Added to the fact he felt a sense of happiness that once again his needs were being put first. He wasn't used to it and he didn't think he ever would, and if he did, he clung onto the thought of never allowing himself to feel ungrateful for anything Corvus did for him.

It didn't take long for Harry to be situated, and Corvus – who refused to leave – and the goblins to be at the podium which shimmered slightly, presumably shielding them from the ritual so they didn't get recorded as well. Corvus kept his eyes on Harry at all times, making sure nothing happened to him.

Neither Harry or Corvus understood a single word of the ritual, and all they could do was hear, since blinding white light begun to dance over the runes, and shoot into Harry, it wasn't just a single rune, as they chanted in Gobbledegook, more and more light danced across their closed lids, until it looked like a disco hall.

Harry could feel the goblins magic entering him repeatedly, it didn't hurt, if anything it made him feel nearly uncomfortably warm. His heart was pounding away like a drum, as nerves got the better of him. He had no idea what the outcome of his ritual would be, and he couldn't wait until it was over so he would know, at the same time he didn't want to in case it was something _bad_. Ignorance was bliss as they said, but even if he wanted to live in bliss, ignorance, he knew pretty soon he'd know whether he liked it or not.

Corvus did not like being blinded, he couldn't see how Harry was coping or worse if he was ill effected by what they were doing. He did however, keep a keen ear on him, listening for any single sound of distress, but he picked up nothing, and if he had fainted he would have definitely heard it.

He was nonetheless grateful when the chanting – which by the way sounded like vicious snarling if he was honest – begun to slow indicating that it was coming to an end. Peeking open an eye, noticing the runes were less pervasive, allowing him to see properly again without almost blinding him to begin with.

"It is done," the Goblin healer stated in English finally, looking exhausted, sweat gathering at its brow. Clearly the ritual took a lot out of them, even its voice sounded more nasally than usual.

"Harry?" Corvus asked, moving towards him now that it was done.

"I'm fine," Harry reassured Corvus as the wizard slowly but easily aided the eleven-year-old to his feet.

"You may get dressed now," Terex said, having remained silent until now. "We will discuss the results in my office."

"Thank you," Corvus said, guiding Harry out the room and towards the small changing room, handing him his pain relief draught first and foremost. The others could wait until after he was changed into his clothes, he was already beginning to get cold. The room might have been warmed but the rest of Gringotts definitely wasn't.

It took a good few minutes before the door opened again, by then he looked a little more at ease. Corvus handed him the potions, putting the empty ones back into his pocket until they were all consumed. "Ready?" making sure he was feeling up to being on the move again.

"I want it over with," Harry murmured, straightening his spine, "Lets go," he said with strength that hadn't been present a second prior. Smiling up at Corvus in silent thanks when his shoulder was squeezed in wordless support.

How was this an eleven-year-old boy? Corvus thought as they followed Terex with a large reel of parchment that was almost the same size as him. He was stronger than even Corvus could fathom, and he was so very proud of him. He was acting almost double his age, when most eleven-year-olds would be digging their heads in the sand, just not wanting to know.

They wordlessly sat down in the office while Terex closed the door and made his way to his desk and sat down. The healer was already reading the information contained within the results written on the parchment, nothing on its face giving away whether the results were good or bad.

"Now you asked us to focus on…" Terex said, before he was interrupted by the goblin healer barking out in Gobbledegook, staring at Harry intently before barking out more information. Then it went back to the results, its eyes visibly reading everything with much greater speed and urgency.

"What exactly is going on?" Corvus demanded low and angry, "I do not like being kept waiting," especially since he knew whatever it was, it was bad. The look that Healer Texx had given Harry did not bode well at all.

"You asked us to focus on the night of the attack and you were quite right to do so," Terex explained, the last thing he wanted to do was piss of Lord Lestrange or worse lose the Potter account, so he made haste, "The night of the attack…it seems as if when the Dark Lord Voldemort lost his body, a part of his soul chipped off and latched onto the nearest possible person, young Mr. Potter."

"That's impossible, to have a piece of ones soul…" Corvus looked a little sick at the new information, finally seeing everything in a whole new light. The descent into madness, the physical manifestation of his madness, Merlin help them.

"The Dark Lord Voldemort created more than one, causing his souls instability, yes that is correct." Texx joined the conversation.

Harry remained silent, not really understanding anything at all, how could he have someone's soul inside of him? He brushed his fingers along his scar, reminded of each time he had reacted to Voldemort's presence, was the soul piece reacting to the main body? Trying to get back to it? he was so, so confused. Was it like possession? He didn't feel possessed?

'He's essentially a Horcrux container,' Corvus thought in near panic. "Has there ever been one recorded?" knowing the goblins hoarded knowledge, while the damn Ministry tried to burn it to the ground.

"That would require looking into," their archives were immense, it would take weeks if not months to search through everything and that was with it all in its correct sections.

"Has it affected him?" Corvus asked through gritted teeth.

"No, not at all, its dormant, and will remain so," Texx explained.

"Can it be moved to an alternative container?" Corvus then asked, barely refraining from closing his eyes in despair.

"I am sorry, Lord Lestrange, we cannot give you the answers you seek, you as well as I only know of one way…remorse. I am by no means an expert, I would need to find one and speak to him regarding the information which I cannot do without your explicit permission." Terex informed him. The room was tense and alert, very, very much so.

Corvus pursed his lips, indecision warring within him, "You do not have my permission to discuss this with anyone." He said eventually, "I shall see what I can find out on my own, you may also do the same, without alerting anyone to what you're up to. You will be paid for your time, of course, as always." He definitely needed to discuss this with Tom. He couldn't believe he had splintered his soul more than once in order to achieve immortality. He had no doubt that this was what he had picked up that day, the cup of Hufflepuff had been turned into a Horcrux and that was how he'd returned. Along with his sanity it seemed.

"Very well, Lord Lestrange, your will be done." Terex said, giving him a nod of understanding.

"You're positive that its dormant and will not cause him harm?" Corvus asked one last time, just to be sure.

"We are positive," Texx stated firmly, "It's been there for over a decade and has not affected him," she added for farther clarification.

"Very well, come, Harry, time to head home," Corvus said, reactivating the charm to keep Harry from anyone's prying eyes, uncaring that technically you weren't allowed to use magic in Gringotts, Harry's protection came first.

Neither goblin protested regardless.

Both Corvus and Harry were left reeling, one knowing exactly what was going on but the other slightly lost.

Corvus had to get in touch with Tom, he needed answers.

* * *

"Filius, a word," Dumbledore demanded, the second the last of the students had left the Great Hall, having been served a large dinner and even better dessert and sent up to bed. Curfew would be enacted soon and they'd be up in the dorms to sleep in order to be refreshed for tomorrows classes. None of the professors had even had a chance to vacate the Great Hall. They were however, surprised by how curt Dumbledore was being, it wasn't like him at all.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore was reaching the end of his tether, between everything that was happening. Losing control of the Potter boy, the Ministry debts, the loss of funding, the new interference at Hogwarts that was due to happen yes, he was in a very dour mood indeed. To make matters worse, even if he gained control of the Potter boy the Dursley's were scattered! Petunia in hospital, the brat in care and Vernon in prison! Petunia was in such bad way that they didn't think she'd be out for another month, and then she's nowhere to go, essentially homeless. The run of bad luck that family had lately was bordering on incredulous really.

"Can't it wait, Headmaster? I do have things that require my attention before my first class tomorrow?" Filius said, being deliberately dismissive, already walking towards the professors exit, the little alcove exit that led in two different directions.

"No," Dumbledore stated curtly, "Haven't you noticed a particular student missing?" slightly vexed with Filius' actions, he had been there at every corner this term and he was very annoyed.

"I haven't no," Filius said, turning to face Dumbledore, irate with the old fool and his actions. "Everyone who was meant to be here is here, Albus," which was true enough.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore barely refrained from snarling like a wounded beast. The urge to stomp his feet in frustration was strong, he'd never been put to the test quite like this before. Everything went his way, everything, and for so many things to be going wrong he felt wrongfooted.

"Albus, you used a very strong compulsion spell on the boy! While he was recovering from severe illnesses! Compelling him to visit the Mirror of Erised where he got snarled in it!" Filius shouted out, the echo booming off the rafters, "Leaving him vulnerable, standing there for who knows how long! His entire body was trembling with the pain of it! Harry's health has been put back by your actions and you dare ask why he isn't here at Hogwarts?" Filius was breathing heavily as he stared up at Dumbledore the sheer amount of disgust that poured of the diminutive professor had Dumbledore stepping back at the sheer menacing.

"That is not what occurred!" Dumbledore said, caught off guard by how Filius was acting. "I came upon the boy at near enough same time as you." Perhaps he should have demanded Filius' presence in his office, this was much too public for his liking. He'd had tried hard to tamp down on the rumour mills, helped along by Quirrell and Flitwick leaving for the holidays, and Severus didn't talk to people full stop. He hadn't thought for a second that quiet diminutive Flitwick would find his claws here of all places.

"That requires you to conceal yourself does it?" Filius asked scornfully, "Harry is remaining in the care of his guardian for the rest of the year, while he recovers fully."

"Harry…" before Dumbledore could continue Filius interrupted him yet again. Seeing a chance to try and find out if Flitwick actually knew who it was.

"Harry I believe, does not like you referring to him so informally," Filius bit out, "He's asked you repeatedly to stop calling him Harry, My boy or any other affectionate names, he doesn't know you and quite frankly, Albus it disgusts him you're an old man!" not caring if his insinuations were going to be taken the wrong way, in fact relishing the look on Dumbledore's face.

"I…" Albus stood there, surrounded by his employees clearly disgusted and distressed by the words.

"Address him as Mr. Potter or Heir Potter, those are the ones you have permission to use," Filius added, digging in the gaping wound. Dumbledore was not close to Harry and never would be. He could try and pretend all he wanted, but Filius would not play along.

Severus watched the scene closely, having to refrain from smirking outright. It wasn't very often he saw anyone, _anyone_ standing up to Albus Dumbledore. He was ashamed to admit, even he hadn't truly stood up to the old fool. He was however, getting a front row seat to watching Dumbledore positively crumble and it was a delicious sight to see. He was a bitter man, had been for a long time, so this was as much entertainment he got. Plus, only brewing was his one true passion and love, it was the only time he was happy and he rarely got to do that. During the breaks and the summer holidays, not that they'd been calm, he knew the Dark Lord was back and he hadn't been called, it worried him immensely.

"You need permission to be pulled from Hogwarts, I do not believe his health is bad enough to issue that," Dumbledore pointed out, his mind whirling at the implications. Could it be? Could Potter's health be that bad that he had actually gotten a healer to sign off on it?

So lost in thought that every single professor there actually gazed incredulously at Dumbledore. Everyone with eyes, everyone who had interacted with the boy could clearly see he wasn't in good health. It's why nobody ever got on his case when he was a little late to class to begin with, not that it happened anymore, he was early if anything. Always eager to participate in class, to learn, despite his clear limitations, even his Astronomy professor knew, she was the one that allowed Filius to bring Harry up, had seen him during the first too classes clearly out of breath and unable to move much and had difficult after the hour was over in getting back to his dorm. She'd offered to escort him, making sure he was fine, but he'd declined that help, when Filius first came up with him she'd felt awful for not insisting, it was way too much for the boy to handle.

Even Snape as callous as he was, never got on his case when he sat down unable to remain standing during those classes where he had to stand to brew. Admittedly it was only to try and give him more abuse if his potion turned out wrong but it didn't.

"I received his medical leave certificate by Owl," Filius stated, lying about the last part, but the rest was the truth of course. He definitely didn't want Dumbledore on his case more than he already was, trying to get the name of Harry's guardian out of him. He still tried relentlessly from Harry himself, thankfully, he wouldn't need to endure that for a few months.

"Then it had better be in his file by the end of the evening," Dumbledore stated, inwardly swearing ferociously. He'd lost complete control of Harry Potter, this was not going well. Who knows what farther damage could be done before he saw the boy again next September…what if they tried it again and he didn't see the boy for a longer period? Whoever it was…was beginning to get on his nerves ruining his plans.

Finding the healer might actually prove fruitful, then again they are notorious for protecting their patients privacy. It would require him being less than…law abiding, he couldn't afford to have someone paid to do it either, he was completely out of money until his salary went in, and he found other means to get money, he certainly wasn't selling anymore of his precious books. Getting enough to sell out of Fawkes would take a long time, he'd saved what precious tears he had only to sell it to remain out of Azkaban. He was going to start declining soon, and before he knew it, a burning day, which would mean even longer still before his precious phoenix could aid him. With a war on the horizon, it wasn't ideal at all.

"It will be done the moment I have free time," Filius corrected him, and before Dumbledore could get another word in edgewise he made his way out of the room. Sinistra was quick to follow Flitwick clearly heard asking if Harry was doing well, everyone made to follow, wishing to know themselves.

Leaving Dumbledore alone in the Great Hall with Snape, who swept out and Argus, who was petting at his cat with his face screwed up, a mop and bucket at the side to clean up the mess waiting on everyone leaving with an air of general distaste.

Dumbledore, still reeling, swept from the room as well, making a beeline for the students folders, determined to get to the bottom of the Mystery that was Harry Potter and who his guardian was.

If he'd thought about it, he would have realized perhaps it was best to have Granger hidden away when the inspectors arrived, unfortunately, Dumbledore's mind had other things to occupy his time and he didn't give it another thought.

That wouldn't be Dumbledore's breaking point, oh no, not that.

* * *

When will Dumbledore realize that the stone is missing? Will it cause him to have a breakdown? A Heart attack making him unable to be headmaster for a while giving Harry another break? Or will Harry's second year be spent trying to keep Dumbledore off his back since nothing else - that's planned right now like the diary which is already out of play - wont be happening! Will Harry keep the horcrux or will it be transferred to another container? A sign of trust between him and Voldemort? will Dumbledore ever find out about them due to the lack of evidence? Still haven't decided on Severus which let me tell you is strange! Will he become like an uncle figure to Harry like he is with Draco over time? or will they always have a tense relationship? Will Severus telling Harry about his mother bridge the gap that's all too apparent? Hmm Sirius, Bellatrix too so many ways to go! I think I might make it a FB vote for Sirius I think since i'm totally genuinely undecided! R&R please!


	27. Chapter 27

The Contact

Chapter 27

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, or what would be popular belief, the Dark Lord Voldemort did not spend every waken moment with thoughts of murder and death in mind or desiring it, planning it. No, he was however, readjusting to living, after having spent over a decade in debilitating agony that he couldn't describe to anyone and have them fully understand it unless they too had undergone the exact same thing. Quite often much to his consternation, he found himself just staring at his hands, overwhelmed with the fact he had them again, had magic he could use at his full disposal and his mind free of insanity. Even just being able to hold a wand was the most liberating feeling in the world. It was…easy to lose oneself to ruminating.

The stone's properties had given him clarity that he had lost somewhere along the way. It wasn't the only use of it, of course, he had made himself quite a treasure trove of gold, and had sold a great deal of it, allowing him an abundance of funds to ensure his safety and security.

Right now he was living in a cottage that abuts the estate he had bought, the old mansion had already been bulldozed and destroyed. This place would do while his property was built just as he desired it. 'Property' might be going a bit far, he had just signed off on the build finding it quite satisfactory. The architect was very renowned in pureblood circles and had been recommended to him. He was aware it would take at least a year and a half before he could probably move in, especially with the warding hubs he desired in his home, which would need to be done with the foundations. Those warding hubs would take at least a month to settle, before they could get to work. Then once the construction was complete, he would most definitely be contracting a warder to add to the finishing touches. Nothing but the best for his home, it was under his new name, something that didn't much bother him at all, after all, he had stopped using the name Tom Riddle decades upon decades ago. Finding it much too common for his tastes, primarily to those who know him he would always be the Great and powerful Lord Voldemort.

A screeching sounded, forewarned Voldemort that he was about to have company. Flicking his wand with great delight – nothing showed of course he was naturally fully composed – he knew immediately who it was from opening the window granting the bird entrance. "Loki," Voldemort murmured, his lips twitching a little as the Hawk swooped in still screeching as it's claws grasped a hold of the chair and stilled, Corvus' latest bird of prey of choice. It was magnificent and elegant, Hawks had been Corvus' pet of choice since leaving Hogwarts, he had owls, yes, but they were very rarely used, only if the Hawk was busy. "Now what could Corvus have to tell me so soon?" he pondered for a second before swiftly but gently removing the missive from the bird. Well aware, if mistreated, the bird could easily use that beak to pluck out his eyes and do considerable damage. He admired them really, they were not judged for following their instincts, not like humanity was. His fingers sought out Loki and he petted him for a brief moment.

Snapping open the wax seal, Voldemort read the very short and curt missive. Annoyance flared within him at the audacity of Corvus' demand for a meeting immediately. This was probably written not even half an hour ago, Loki was fast and he was at least twenty minutes as the Hawk flies from Lestrange manor, at a walking pace three to four hours and Apparation pace mere seconds. His anger and irritation paused as he realized something, his lips pursing, Corvus wouldn't have been this demanding unless he was emotional, tired and vexed perhaps even bordering on anger.

"Go back to your Master," Voldemort said, his tone contemplative, and with that Loki took off, swooping out the window and gaining momentum as he flew, much too soon he was nothing but a blip on the landscape. Did he leave it until tomorrow in an effort to show Corvus his place? Would his curiosity hold? He was genuinely interested in what he could possibly have to say. Corvus had always been more of a servant to him, and he was really the only one of his original Knights left…he deserved better for the loyalty he'd shown him all these years, as did the other Lestrange's.

Decision made, Voldemort summoned his cloak, and turned on his heel, Apparating the moment he felt the fabric in his clutches. Only to balk and blanch as he stepped away eyes wider than natural, swallowing thickly, dragons? Since when did Corvus accept dragons into his home? The damage it could do…was vast. That was at the height of carelessness especially with an eleven-year-old on the premises. Clearing his throat, glancing around, ensuring that nobody had seen his little slip of composure, he straightened up and stalked farther into Lestrange Manor, using the back door. Unlike most people, he didn't need to Apparate at the gates and await entrance. It wasn't due to his 'powers' he was simply welcome in Lestrange manor, always.

The wards on this place was very impressive after all, years and years of wizards adding to them, and adding to the property itself. The Lestrange's were no slouches when it came to magical powers, never had been. Which made them extremely formidable opponents.

"Master is expecting you in the sitting room, Sir," came the voice of a House-elf, talking to the Dark Lord as he approached the back door.

"Very well," Voldemort intoned, the desire to know what was happening hastened his pace. He was very familiar with the layout as well, making swift work to the sitting room, he'd have gone to the office if he was honest, if he hadn't been informed. It's primarily where their interactions took place.

The door to the sitting room was open, awaiting his entrance.

"A dragon, Corvus?" Voldemort asked, his tone caught between amusement and incredulity. It dimmed somewhat given the look on Corvus' face, he honestly couldn't say he could read that particular one, he'd never seen it before. There was a tray filled with the normal refreshments, coffee, biscuits and scones. The smell of the coffee was wonderful, always robust in taste and smell. He was being courteous despite his ire which meant it couldn't be too bad. Had something happened to Rabastan and Rodolphus?

Corvus' startled hearing those words out of Tom's mouth, pursing his lips trying to stop his own amusement showing. "It's not remaining here, I'm already arranging safe passage for the dragon to be transported to Romania to be with others of its kind once it's fit enough." It was in no way fit enough for that sort of journey, they couldn't exactly touch the dragon and Apparate it. It had to be sedated, crated up, and transported that way. Not as easy and simple as one would think, especially for a sick dragon who hadn't seen the light of day before in it's life. "Were you aware that dragons can understand Parseltongue?"

Voldemort arched a brow at that, "I was not," he said, dragons hadn't exactly been on his radar. "I assume since you know this that the boy had something to do with its presence here?" lips twitching, finding himself fighting amusement.

"That boy as you say, has a name, and he really does not need you calling him that within his hearing," Corvus stated firmly, "I politely ask that you refer to him as Harry or Potter at least." He'd been called boy too much in life, was it so wrong that Harry wanted to hear his name? "Also, yes, he did have something to do with the dragon's presence here. He transported the dragon here without even being within Gringotts walls, hours after we'd been there."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, irritation flaring in him at Corvus' demanding tone. Yet the demand and the fact Potter had pulled of what should have been impossible made him pause. He was eleven-years-old and he'd accomplished something impossible. Magic did not stick to dragons, thus why wizards and witches desired the dragon hide to protect themselves. He was tempted to ask the boy what he'd done and how he'd accomplished it but first, he had another reason for being here. "You demanded my presence?" Voldemort retorted, letting his anger show. He did the summoning not the other way around. If Corvus hadn't been a good friend for decades he would have thought of putting him under the Cruciatus for his assumptions.

"I know about your Horcruxes," Corvus admitted, a grim look on his face, "I understand now what happened…what went wrong."

Voldemort stiffened further, the urge to kill strong. "What are you talking about?" he demanded, how on earth could he know? Had he done digging after the cup was given back to its owner – and yes he considered himself the rightful owner – nobody else could appreciate the founders items like he did.

Corvus sighed, "You'd severed pieces of your soul so much so that you'd made it extremely unstable, you unknowingly created another…" watching him closely, at least he was hoping the Dark Lord had not created Harry as a human Horcrux on purpose.

Voldemort's eyes shuttered, his magnificent mind managing to understand what Corvus was implying with just a few words. Inhaling sharply, disbelief the most overwhelming emotion right now, "Potter?" just how was that possible?

"Yes, we were informed by the healer that there was something inside of him, something foreign and it wasn't just a result of the attack that night." Corvus told him carefully, relief flowing through him, judging by the disbelief it had definitely not been on purpose. "The goblins did a more…thorough scan and found it."

"Where is he?" Voldemort asked, "I would like to see him."

"He's taken his potions and is having a rest," Corvus explained, "The knowledge has shocked him, understandably." He had a piece of his parents killer stuck inside of him, he didn't understand, Corvus could see that, his green eyes filled with confusion, worry and fears, and Corvus couldn't say anything to make it better. For he just did not have the answers he sought, they sought.

"I see," Voldemort stated coolly, realizing what Corvus was implying, he wasn't about to wake Harry up he was feeling overwhelmed and he was to remain a sleep. Merlin, it was a good job Corvus was Corvus otherwise he would have been extremely displeased. The wizard was closer and more fond of Potter than anticipated, and he had a feeling it wasn't due to Harrys ability to allow him to see his sons. Maybe in the beginning it was, but Corvus was clearly smitten and overprotective even to the degree he'd go against him, Lord Voldemort.

"You can read the results," Corvus offered in compensation, "Please, sit," he added absently, as he took a seat, grateful to be sitting down. He wasn't a young wizard anymore who could stand around all day.

Voldemort claimed a seat for himself, as Corvus poured them some coffee, he read the results of the rather lengthily scan. You could see they had primarily focused on the first two years of Harry Potter's life since it was much more detailed, and with only a few bumps and bruises on his hands and knees, due to learning to walk no doubt, and the attack he'd perpetrated. The results were very conclusive, there was no mistake, Harry Potter did have a shard of his soul within his body.

"Do you know if the Horcrux can be removed from Harry without harming him?" Corvus asked with deceptive mildness. "Without taking a piece of his own soul with it." which was one of his biggest fears.

Voldemort pursed his lips as he spooned some sugar into the cup and stirred it, brow furrowed. "I do not know, I shall do what I can to find out." He had used Nagini as a backup, nobody would think to check his snake after all, and it was only a small shard, he'd done the Horcrux ritual before regaining his body and re-absorbing the other horcruxes using the stone and a new ritual, he did not and would not feel remorse for making himself immortal. Thus, the only known way, would not have worked for him at all.

"Tell me you ensured that the goblins couldn't discuss this with anyone?" Voldemort asked, dread beginning to consume him. He wouldn't relish going on a bloody crusade in killing off every goblin in Gringotts to ensure his secret remained just that, a secret. He would do it though, he could not allow his secrets to be exposed. The thought of Dumbledore finding out was quite…alarming.

"Of course I did," Corvus replied, giving Voldemort a look as if questioning his sanity, "Before the ritual took place," he wouldn't allow anything that was a threat to Harry remain that way, even if it was only information. He could imagine what Dumbledore would do should he actually find out.

"Good," Voldemort relaxed back, gratitude filling him. "I have many books on the subject if you'd like to look them over as well?" his first one had been impulsive but the rest…were impulsive too – but a different kind due to the first Horcrux – but he'd done his research regardless.

"That might be a good idea, for Harry," Corvus agreed, "I think it would settle him to read them."

Voldemort arched a brow, he was going to let the boy read about the darkest of arts?

"I have faith in him," Corvus correctly interpreted that look, with people in his life looking out for him, he would not go down the wrong path, not like Tom had, quite spectacularly apparently, bloody Horcruxes what had he been thinking? Plus, it would let him know how wrong it really went and prevent him from even considering it even if he became as dark as they come. Plus, the Ministry and his version of the wrong path was vastly different, and even if he did…he wouldn't shy away from Harry but he did want to preserve whatever innocence the child had left. He'd already seen the dark side of life unfortunately, and knew what people were like. "You had to have started before we left Hogwarts," he added sombrely, remembering exactly when he'd changed first, it was just his temper being very easily roused.

Voldemort pursed his lips, "I did," he stated in a clipped manner.

"Even if you had confided in me…nothing would have changed," Corvus conceded, knowing that was the truth without needing confirmation from Tom.

"No, it wouldn't have," Voldemort admitted, he had been a cocky little shit, well aware of his powers and position in life. He'd earned it, and definitely wouldn't have listened to Corvus, believing that he knew better, but life experiences teach you differently, and that was that. Too full of fear and grand ideas to be able to even think of dying in a damn bomb blast by a muggle. He'd taken the necessary measures he felt were prudent to keep himself safe.

Corvus nodded resignedly, he had always thought he had been a wise council to Tom, to hear otherwise was disheartening but not at all surprising. With a little luck things would change now that things had been rectified, at least a little, he wasn't under the delusions that the Dark Lord had absorbed all his Horcruxes merely some of them, and he had regained his former sharpness that had been missing for so long during the last war.

He was hopeful, for the first time in a long, long time.

Things were looking up.

"May I use your guest room while we look into this latest…predicament?" it was quite a quandary, he didn't like the thought of his Horcrux being so vulnerable…inside of a boy. It just reinforced the idea that he needed protected at all costs. Especially with him being around Dumbledore at Hogwarts.

"Harry has remained here, he did not return to Hogwarts," Corvus informed him, "But you are more than welcome to a guest room," hopefully it would help Harry get used to Tom, with their shared thirst for knowledge, they might more than just tolerate each other. If it helped Harry with his ability to remain neutral then he was all for it. He desired that above all else. The thought of Harry joining Dumbledore and the light side caused something in his stomach to twist unpleasantly.

Voldemort arched a brow, "Has his health declined?" finding himself stunned with the knowledge that he actually felt a smidgen of worry…and it wasn't entirely to do with the Horcrux. Had he grown to care for the boy? Impossible, he didn't warm up to people…not easily at least, and he was very peculiar about whom he chose.

"Since Dumbledore's actions? Yes, but nothing drastic," Corvus answered, his lips twitching, he knew Tom well, and realized he cared, this was good. Oh, you wouldn't think his expression had changed at all if you didn't know him well, which he did, no matter what face he had. Although, it was amazing to see Tom again, his old friend's face instead of the snake-like features.

"Toya!" the Dark Lord barked out, impatiently waiting for his House-elf, which he had not renamed, he had no desire to. The House-elf wasn't important enough to think on for a moment, and thus it kept it's name and as for his gender…well, the Dark Lord hadn't checked at all. "Bring me my trunk, immediately," able to go wherever her Master called her, she nodding with a bow, she popped away to do her Master's bidding.

Corvus noticed Toya was quite…well dressed – for a House-elf – dress robes, not silk though, more durable, understandably so with the chores they had to do on a daily basis and given they have only one robe it would need to be something that wouldn't fall apart. He'd seen how the Malfoy's treat their House-elves and how disgustingly it was dressed, a pillowcase? Really? Given the money they had, and how they chose to dress their servants well, pathetic really.

The earlier tension seemed to dissipate as they moved on, instead focusing on what was more important. Albeit for different reasons of course, either way it would result in the same end.

* * *

Green eyes blinked open sleepily, yawning and stretching as one tends to do upon awakening, ignoring the twinges of pain that accompanied it. It took Harry a few moments to understand why he felt as though his stomach had emerged from it's proper place. Horcrux. Voldemort's soul. The fact Corvus hadn't been able to immediately reassure him had felt awful. He'd gotten so used to him being able to help everything, he didn't hold it against him, never would, not after all he had done for his thus far.

He knew lying in his bed feeling sorry for himself would not change matters. He only knew the very basics of what a Horcrux was, and it had been Corvus to inform him thusly, before he'd taken his regular potions and had his usual nap. Not that Harry called it a nap, a nap was for children and toddlers, no it was merely an afternoon rest.

Sighing softly, he glanced at the time and his eyes widened in surprise, it was dinner time. He never slept that long, maybe an hour at most usually, although he hadn't been having his rest in the afternoon at Hogwarts. His stomach grumbled hungrily, Harry barely paid any attention to it, as he always did, but he would never miss a meal.

Sliding out of his luxurious bed, he grabbed his wand and used a simple straightening spell to return his clothes to their usual pristine state. It was certainly much better than ironing, and he should know, he'd done every single household chore imaginable. Cooking, cleaning, hoovering, washing, drying, hanging clothes out, ironing, folding, and of course putting them in their appropriate rooms, not easily done when one was in severe pain but he'd persevered. Shaking off his dark thoughts, or as much as he could, he would never be free of those memories, but he could shut them down and think on something else when they had the unfortunate habit of popping up.

It was almost time for his potions again, he couldn't wait until he no longer had to take so much, he was positively swimming in potions all the time. Not that he minded per se, he was rather fond of living now, and well, happy. Happy in a way he'd never been before.

Smiling to himself, he grabbed the owl order magazine for three different shops, it would soon be Saturday, he needed to get some things for Rabastan. Well, other than the food, which he would make for them on Friday and keep preserved and warm for them to enjoy on Saturday morning. The House-elf's could cook them, but Harry wanted to do it. He'd always cooked for ungrateful swine…but the feeling he'd got at Rabastan and Rodolphus' praise had warmed him immensely. It felt good, and so he continued to cook for them. Finally someone who appreciated what he did for them.

His bedroom was on the ground floor, and it didn't take Harry long to notice which door was open, and light spilling out, indicating Corvus was in the sitting room. Corvus liked to read in there, for the pleasure of it, his office was usually left for laws and regulations and such, mostly to do with his sons case. Turning the corridor into the sitting room, Harry blinked rapidly at the sight in front of him.

This he had not expected, and Harry wasn't sure how to feel.

"Potter," Voldemort said, inclining his head, he was aware that Harry lived there and that he as a guest would strive to be a good one. Regardless of his feelings for the boy, just because a Vow had been struck between them…it didn't make what had happened in the past just fade away. It did ease his worries somewhat, especially being around the boy who was predicted to have been his downfall.

"Harry, are you hungry?" Corvus asked, his eyes slightly shadowed, he wasn't sure if having Tom around would help or hinder Harry's natural progression of thinking of Lestrange manor as home. He did, Corvus knew Harry did, but what if Tom's presence soured it? He didn't want that at all.

"I am peckish," Harry nodded, still standing at the doorway not sure what to do, sure he knew Voldemort wasn't just going to up and kill him but he still felt rather uncomfortable in the company of the wizard who had tried to kill him.

"Come, sit," Corvus gestured for the boy to come sit by the fireplace, it was his preferred sitting place. "Nushala!" and just like that the House-elf appeared "A platter of food and more coffee," he ordered before she could speak.

A simple bow Nushala disappeared to the kitchen to do as her Master ordered.

"Are those about Horcruxes?" Harry asked, staring at the books strewn across the table, and more still in a trunk at Voldemort's feet.

Voldemort's bold gaze held Harry's as he observed the eleven-year-old, wondering if he even held a clue of the true manner required to create one. The boy was smart, almost too smart for his age, but then again he had been too. It was no surprise that the boy earmarked to defeat him would be very much like him in terms of magical powers and intellect. The green eyes just stared right back, just expectantly, no boldness or challenging. "They are," he replied succinctly. Corvus had informed him that he intended to let the boy read the books regardless, having no desire to keep anything from the boy that might cause friction in their budding relationship. It was an odd one, Corvus…he desired to protect Harry and at the same time keep him fully informed so that he might make better decisions. He'd never expected it of Corvus for anyone that wasn't family.

By blood, Corvus might not be Harry's family…but he was Voldemort's, he had gleefully killed what was left of his immediate family. They were unsuitable, they had abandoned him, and they were not worthy of being associated with the heir of Slytherin. He felt something near amounting a little bit of guilt for James and Lily Potter. They had been Slytherins, quite worthy ones, he had considered them a challenge, they'd defied him three times after all. What had him curious why the spell hadn't prevented him from killing them but when it came to Harry it had reacted? Were they truly the last of the Slytherin line? Or were you only considered true Slytherins when one had the ability to speak to snakes? He'd need to find the actual laws that Salazar Slytherin had enacted on his line, but it wasn't something he could do at the moment…there were more important things that required his attention…like a errant Horcrux of his.

"These book contain the darkest of arts, which entails sacrifices and murder," Corvus explained calmly and dispassionately. "I am on the fence when it comes to allowing you to read it. These books are definitely not for an eleven-year-old boy. Regardless of the horrors you've experienced you are just a child and I would like for you to be for just a while longer." Making it clear to Harry that he didn't want him to read the books and why, but ultimately giving him the choice on whether he did or not. "However, I can understand the desire to understand…to know, thus, I will allow you to read one of the books and just one." Which incidentally explained everything except the ritual on how to create them. It was less…explicit as well. He trusted Harry, but he did not want fear making Harry do something rash…like Tom had apparently done.

Harry had opened his mouth in silent protest to Corvus' decision before he finished speaking, only to snap it closed as he continued. He did not intend to actually interrupt him, which would have been rude, especially with company. His brow furrowed as he thought on what Corvus had said, ignoring Voldemort's eyes boring into his head. "I trust you," Harry eventually said, giving a glance at Voldemort indicating he definitely didn't trust him.

Voldemort's lips twitched in amusement, as if he understood the eyeballing Harry had given him seconds ago. It was quite a natural reaction, those that did trust him usually lived to regret it…for the most part. Although, when he did give promises he actually intended to carry them out, there had only been a few instances where he had been unable to live up to those promises he'd made. Ironically enough, Harry was probably the safest person on the planet from his ire, along with the Lestrange's actually. Harry had ensured their lifelong safety, regardless of what happened in the future where even their loyalty had not ensured their safety. Now with his Horcrux within Harry? He was even more safe from any persecution, his Death Eaters would be informed that Harry was untouchable when they became aware of his return. Oh, they knew he'd returned, the mark gave that away, but he hadn't called any of them. He'd visited a few, but that was only to gather what he required for his rituals.

"There's not going to be anything found though, is there?" Harry quite easily deduced by their stiff shoulders and bristling annoyance. It wasn't something people would notice, or rather normal people would notice. He had spent a decade reading body language…preparing himself for the worst. Their faces could be impassive and voices unflappable but he _knew_.

"So far, we haven't come across anything useful," Voldemort was the one to speak, coolly and calmly. "Fortunately, it isn't exactly something we must worry about. It has not affected you yet, which means it probably wont now or in the future."

Harry narrowed his eyes, "It already is," he said gritting his teeth.

It would have been comical how quickly Corvus and Voldemort sat up straighter, faces impassive but he could see how alarmed they actually were about that pronouncement. It took a few seconds for it to click for Corvus, remembering everything Harry had said to him. "Of course," how could he have forgotten?

"Of course, what?" Voldemort asked, barely able to keep the worry contained.

"I could feel you when you were nearby, caused bloody awful headaches." Harry admitted.

"And a dream he couldn't remember later, he wrote about it in the two way book he and I have," Corvus added blithely. "It's odd that you did not feel him today…"

"Are you implying you knew I was around?" Voldemort arched a brow.

"I'm outright stating it, I even knew it was you when we were in Malfoy Manor." Harry informed him, being a little on the cheeky side, but he didn't care. "But not today…it might be because you've got a body back…and aren't in need of help?" this was all just speculation at the end of the day.

"Or because he has gotten better at Occlumency," Corvus imputed, passing a hot chocolate that had been specifically made for him over before it grew too cold.

Harry grinned proudly, that was true, although Corvus hadn't tried to penetrate his walls with the Legilmens spell yet. Corvus intended to do it soon, just so Harry understood fully how it worked. There was nothing like experience on that front, to ensure you knew exactly how to keep your mind safe from external penetration. It wasn't something they had to worry about, Corvus did not believe Dumbledore would ever attempt to actually use that spell on Harry, and with him knowing rudimentary Occlumency Dumbledore wouldn't be able to read surface thoughts from Harry. By the time Harry returned to Hogwarts…Corvus meant to make sure he was without weaknesses when it came to the mind arts.

"Perhaps it's a combination of both," Voldemort conceded thoughtfully, still, he would need to do something to ensure the boy's utter safety. He knew he wouldn't get away with taking the boy and hiding him from the world. Protecting his Horcrux utterly, no, he would just need to ensure other means of his safety. It was regrettable that the boy wasn't in Slytherin, it would have made it a little easier. Fortunately, the boy seemed fond of a great many of the Slytherins and often interacted with them, sat with them.

"Perhaps," Corvus echoed, and with that they settled back down, Corvus and Tom reading the books, and Harry was going through the owl order books, something of a familiar sight, it settled something within Corvus just seeing it. He couldn't wait to see his sons again, ironically enough, a week seemed so long nowadays, he was spoiled.

They remained in their own little niches until dinner, before Tom declared that he 'would be back soon' before leaving without further clarification. Clearly having no desire to eat dinner with them or giving Corvus a chance to explain to Harry…or maybe he'd stumbled upon something that might help?

Unsurprisingly Harry caught on to the word usage. "Back soon?"

"Until we get answers…it's best to have everything in one place," Corvus explained, hiding his unease. "I've given him the use of a guest bedroom. Are you amenable to that?"

"It's your home," Harry said diplomatically. Quite frankly he didn't know what to think…but he knew he was safe so he wasn't quite so worried as he would have been if the Vows weren't in place.

"It's your home too…unless you've changed your mind?" Corvus asked with a chiding tone.

"No!" Harry said quickly and vehemently, before Corvus could get the wrong idea, he hadn't meant it like that at all. It wasn't out of fear of being kicked out or any such thing, he just didn't want Corvus to think he didn't like being here. He loved it here with all his being. Plus, this was all to help him, Corvus would be spending less time on trying to free his sons to help him and he appreciated it so, so much.

"I'm pleased to hear that," Corvus said, almost sighing in relief, the tenseness around his shoulders relaxing, tension bleeding from him. "Let's see what feast the House-elves have made for us today, hmm?" and get his potions of course.

"Do you think we'd be able to give Rabastan a two way journal?" Harry asked, staring up at Corvus as he waited for an answer.

Corvus pursed his lips, "It is on the list of restricted items," he answered, the restricted items list was immense, with only a few items really allowed to be given to prisoners. "But there is a lot more leeway for courting gifts, which legally unless it would cause danger they're unable to do a thing about it."

"But?" Harry asked, head cocked to the side, as they made their way into the dining room, Harry just followed Corvus' and allowed himself to be led.

"I do not think you'll succeed," Corvus informed him succinctly. Communication on the outside? Even between betrothed? No, they definitely wouldn't go for it. they'd be too worried that they might begin planning something, which was stupid really, since they could plan something from within the confines of the visiting room.

"Oh," Harry said, a disappointed look on his face, he'd just bought them too, he'd try though, if it failed, well it failed. "Are photo's restricted items?" an idea coming to him.

"No, I don't believe so," Corvus informed him as they took their seats, giving Harry a curious look, why would he care for photos?

"I'd like him to see the dragon," Harry said grinning widely, he was…disappointed his dragon wouldn't get to stay. Unfortunately, he understood, and the dragon deserved to be with others of his own kind so he didn't try to be selfish and try to get Corvus to agree to allow the dragon to remain on the grounds of Lestrange manor. "Maybe all the other animals here too?" he discussed them with Rabastan and Rodolphus all the time, so it would be nice for Rabastan to be able to put a picture to the names.

Corvus hummed thoughtfully, "You'll have to do it without the flash, that would undeniably cause alarm in most of the animals, so daylight is a must. I do believe I have the right camera in mind, I'm sure we can have them developed easily before we visit the boys." He had quite a few camera's, they were all in the dark room, in one area of the dungeons, it hadn't been touched since his wife, who had been the one to develop their pictures…so long ago. She'd been quite an avid collector of camera's and photographs. It would be bittersweet going down there and passing one off to Harry…but he knew she would have loved Harry as he did, and would approve of the use of her equipment.

Harry's green eyes gleamed with exuberant happiness that his ideas weren't being shot down. You'd think he'd be used to Corvus being unable to deny him. Perhaps that would just have to come in time. Still too used to those despicable Dursley's to take comfort in it, or take it for granted perhaps.

"Eat up first, I'll give you the camera but wait until tomorrow to take the pictures, the lightening at night won't be ideal." Corvus informed him, the clinking of vials heralded it was time to take his potions. As he did this, Corvus couldn't help but wonder just how Dumbledore had reacted to Harry not returning to Hogwarts this year…and whether he's already digging into the healer they'd used to throw a red herring…and wondered if Dumbledore even thought for a moment that he was being led on a merry chase.

"Okay," Harry said, acquiescing to Corvus' command, uncorking his potions and drinking them down.

"Good," Corvus declared, eyes gleaming wickedly as he thought of all the false trails Dumbledore would be going down in the next few months…potentially years. It was fun imagining it. It wouldn't only keep Dumbledore busy but it would prevent him from being around Harry too much.

* * *

A/N – Will the Prophecy have been real? Have they simply null and voided it? Will Harry remain a Horcrux or will Voldemort find a way to remove it and gift it to Harry? Will they be getting on by that time or will Harry always remain wary of Voldemort and on neutral grounds? will Harry's relationship with Rabastan change with the news of Harry being a Horcrux or will it remain the same? to be clear that 'Relationship' right now is FRIENDSHIP! nothing untoward will happen for YEARS yet...and it wont be untoward ;) lol R&R please


	28. Chapter 28

The Contract

Chapter 28

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and that meant once again, a trip to Azkaban prison to visit the Lestrange brothers. True to the suggestion, Voldemort had remained at Lestrange manor as a guest. He had not believed he'd be able to tolerate being around the Potter boy. He'd never been able to tolerate children, even whilst a child himself. Yet the boy was calm, undemanding and had a thirst for knowledge that may even surpass his own at that age. It was only a week, but he was finding himself more than just tolerating the boy's presence. Which had irked him somewhat, he didn't even want to tolerate him, in fact, he'd elected in the beginning after the vow to mostly ignore the boy. Now, however, not only did he quite like him, he found that Harry Potter was a Horcrux and definitely had to be protected at all costs.

He had discussed the boy with Corvus, and found that the boy would likely be returning to Hogwarts for what would be his 'second' year. He'd be taking his exams of course, at the Ministry when the time came, should it prove to be safe. Voldemort wasn't sure whether he was comfortable with that, but he couldn't forbid it, even if he did, he doubted Corvus would allow his interference when it came to Harry and the Vow would prevent any action on his part.

It would just require him getting one of his most faithful into Hogwarts, one unmarked, it was vital that he remain incognito. The more people he had in position to protect Potter the better. Albeit if they even succeeded in getting a job there. He would need to take care of one of the professors and get them out of the picture as unobtrusive as possible. Quirinius had remained teaching, finding he rather enjoyed teaching defence against the dark arts. Dumbledore remained ignorant of the fact Quirinius had allowed him to host on the back of his head. So, between two of his own and no doubt Snape to an extent, Harry should prove to be…protected.

"Good morning, Harry," Corvus said pleasantly, as the eleven-year-old joined them for breakfast, still dressed in his nightwear, a robe wrapped around his thin frame keeping the cold from bothering him. The fires were going, but it would take a while for the manor to truly heat up due to how big and draughty such places were and how big.

"Morning," Harry said, shuffling to his seat and sliding in, his aches and pains still prevalent until he plucked the pain relief draught from the table and gratefully drank its contents.

Corvus watched Harry take his potions, waiting until he was finished and the empty vials vanished before he spoke, "We need to discuss what happens when we visit the boys," he informed the young boy.

Harry glanced up baffled, "Why?" Brow furrowing, they'd never had to discuss anything before leaving, not ever. They didn't need to discuss anything other than what to get Rabastan, which had already been done, everything was all packed, including a delicious brunch for them that was still hot. So, yes, he was rather confused at the moment.

"You cannot discuss the Horcruxes with them," Corvus said, his tone grim and serious.

"But we don't keep secrets," Harry protested, it was a stipulation in the agreement, no lies. He didn't want to start lying, he'd be angry if people lied to him. He didn't want Rabastan or Rodolphus angry with him when they found out.

"They mustn't find out while they are in Azkaban," Corvus gently explained, understanding Harry's dilemma, "They will understand I promise you that." it wouldn't be the first time that the Dark Lord had demanded secrecy, and it wouldn't be the last.

Harry was clearly undecided on that pronouncement, green eyes shadowed with worries.

"The more information they have, the greater danger they are in," Voldemort informed the boy coolly, deciding to join the conversation. "Just remember, that they might be given Veritaserum while they are questioned. Which may well happen in an attempt to make sure that they are not released. Whereupon it will put us in a great deal more danger than you could fathom at the moment." And it was most certainly an 'us' situation. He wasn't sure how much Dumbledore knew, which was concerning but he rather hoped the old fool wasn't aware of his horcruxes. If he did find out…he would arrange for the boy to be killed, of that he had no doubt whatsoever. He probably wouldn't do it himself, Dumbledore didn't have the guts for that.

"Would a vow stop them being able to answer any questions that you don't want them to under Veritaserum?" Harry asked, "If it's worded well, and you enforce what they should say if questioned…" his brow furrowed, he might not be familiar with Veritaserum and the potion entirely, but he understood what Veritas meant, truth, truth-serum, which endangered everything he was attempting, which meant he had to make sure that everyone believed they were innocent if they were given it. It was already on his list of things to do thankfully but from what he understood, Veritaserum was very rarely used.

Corvus let out a strangled sound, "An oath would be better," vows were nothing to be played around with, and he'd rather not have his sons make one with such an unknown situation. He would do anything to see his sons freed, even oaths and Vows being called into play. He'd very much prefer oaths.

Voldemort's lips twitched, eyes gleaming with a vicious sort of pride. "That Heir Potter…is a very good question." His mind mulling over the best way to see to it being tested, a great many of his followers had been imprisoned within groups, which meant if the boy succeeded in gaining them all individual trials, well, it meant he may well be able to get a great deal many of them released and proven 'innocent' as it were, which could prove useful in the long run. It would mean throwing a few under the bus, such as Bellatrix regretfully, and it wouldn't be for long. He would free them all eventually, but it wasn't something easily done at the moment, he required gaining the Dementors allegiances again as well as gathering what was left of his Death Eaters before amassing an attack on the island but he'd rather have the world unaware of his return.

Which meant not perpetrating an outright attack on the island until he had control enough that the general public would be largely unaware of anything untoward happening.

Considering Potters' unrelenting desire to see the Lestrange brothers free…he knew to go along with it and control the outcome would be best than trying to prevent it. It was a curious thing really, the boy knew what the Lestrange's had done yet he still liked them, was still fond of them and still desired to see them regain their freedom. The boy wasn't like normal eleven-year-old's, and certainly his knowledge was definitely above a normal eleven-year-old child.

It was perhaps for that reason that Voldemort was fast becoming fond of the boy. He didn't see the world in black and white, light and dark, but he wasn't quite so…power hungry not in the way he was, he wanted power to better his own life only, he didn't care much for power over others, even with his…fame. Perhaps he was a bit young to truly understand the benefit gained from his fame. He was sure Corvus would educate him in it as the years pass, no doubt.

Under Corvus' tutelage he would flourish, he was _almost_ jealous of the following the boy would have. _Almost_.

"Not revealing the information isn't the same as lying," Corvus added, "I doubt very much they'd specifically ask about anything, so you have nothing to worry about." Plus, there was a stipulation in there that allowed them the leeway of not answering a specific question if they had no desire to discuss it anyway. He hadn't expected Harry to argue with him, but he was still young, he had many ways to go before he truly understood the world as an adult, as mature as he was at the moment. His desire to be honest however, was…very revealing and good, especially when it came to the family, and he did consider Harry family.

"They'll be told when they get out?" Harry asked, a look of determination on his face. He wouldn't relent on telling Rabastan at the very least, he didn't care how annoyed it made Voldemort. He wouldn't tell anyone else though, he knew if he did he'd just be giving that person a death sentence. A death sentence in the face of a furious Voldemort.

When not, if, Corvus found himself smiling a little, the boy was determined to see that his sons were released. At first it was due to him, he believed, but Harry had grown to care and like Rabastan and Rodolphus for their own merits. He hadn't expected it, hopeful, yes, but his sons could be a bit abrasive with people they didn't know or care for. considering they'd probably spent a decade in prison cursing his very existence…yes, it was a sight to behold.

"They may be informed in an appropriate setting," Voldemort conceded, seeing that this wasn't something he'd win. So, measures would be taken to ensure that they learn the information but cannot repeat it to anyone.

Corvus glanced at Voldemort in undisguised surprise, he wasn't used to his old friend being so…accommodating. The question was why…because he understood the need to protect Harry and have them knowing how best to do so? Or because he felt the need to control the revelation realizing that Harry would tell Rabastan regardless of any orders that Voldemort tried to implement. He forced himself to remember that Tom wasn't the same, the Horcruxes had screwed him up in more ways than one. He'd seen the decline, but he couldn't believe he had been so oblivious to the cause now that he knew. Everything suddenly made a whole lot of sense.

"Okay," Harry agreed, and having reached an agreement, he begun to eat his breakfast, his stomach rumbling hungrily. Quite unaware of the absurdity of the moment, but this was the only Voldemort he'd ever known, so it made sense that he would be largely unaware of how…disconcerted Corvus was about how reasonable he was being and the extent he was allowing Harry to dictate his actions…which didn't happen, not ever.

"Is there anything you do wish for me to convey?" Corvus asked, after dabbing his mouth with his napkin.

"To be well, recover as much as they were able, to spread the word but only to those who have retained well use of their faculties." Voldemort informed Corvus, his morning would be spent looking through the books yet again. But he had thus far, found nothing of use, but as long as his Horcrux wasn't in danger…he wasn't concerned to the point of minor panic. It would have been major panic if not for the fact he had more than one. Not as many as he had in the past, but he felt so much more stable and he would not risk his sanity and life by creating more again. Not with his rational and clear thinking, no, he wouldn't be making more. He would keep which Horcruxes he did have now, very safe and secure.

"I shall be sure to pass it on," Corvus informed him, sipping on his coffee now that his breakfast plate was emptied.

Voldemort nodded, "Good," he declared contently.

"Ah, perfect," Corvus murmured, as the owls containing his normal letters and the daily prophet swooped into the dining room, through the small window in the rafters that was available for them. Easily removing the burdens from the owls, Harry and Tom did the same with their own letters and parcels.

"Interesting," Voldemort commented from where he was staring at the newspapers headlines, "It seems Mr. Potter, that the news has found out about Dumbledore's actions against you."

Corvus immediately abandoned all other missives that required his attention, and unrolled his own newspaper to see what Tom was referring to.

Harry continued eating, having put his letters aside to finish, but he was watching both of them curiously, relying on them telling him what was going on. He also begun to ponder on the ramifications of the article. Wondering whether it would be enough to get Dumbledore removed as Headmaster…he quite liked the thought of it if he was honest. Being able to attend Hogwarts without Dumbledore bothering him? Yes, it sounded good but Harry was also aware of the power Dumbledore held and how difficult it actually would be to get rid of him.

"They do not have all the facts, but they do have enough," Corvus commented as he read the article himself. "I do wonder how on earth she found out, I very much doubt Flitwick would have spoken to her, and she's got direct quotes here."

"Indeed, and this would have been before the students were in attendance, Dumbledore I'm sure, would not have allowed such a public spectacle." Voldemort conceded, putting the paper down, mulling over the information just gleaned.

"She has her ways, she does have the propensity of getting into places that she shouldn't be able to." Corvus mused, "Her articles are always dramatic and flamboyant, often taken out of context but nonetheless there is an element of truth to them that people actually listen to her." Rita Skeeter was quite sneaky, especially for a Ravenclaw, which she most certainly had been while in school. She had been in school with his boys, nearer Rodolphus' age of course, one year ahead of him if he recalled correctly. She'd gone from writing little articles and made her way to the big pages in the past decade.

Not without pissing off a lot of people, but she avoided those who were an actual danger to her job and life with ease. He had always been amused and impressed with that. Now however, he did not know how to feel.

The article was clearly aimed at Dumbledore, with Harry as a focal point, using the youngster to take a dig at Dumbledore. If he allowed it to continue she might become a problem down the line, not that he would have a 'problem' with dispatching her with extreme prejudice if she did go too far.

"I really dislike how they can just put whoever's name they like in the paper," Harry groused, "You aren't supposed to be allowed to do that, not until the person is legally an adult, they have a duty of care to keep children's names out the paper."

"That is indeed how it's meant to be," Voldemort agreed, "Unfortunately, your magical guardian allowed it uncontested, if anything he would have been pleased every time you were mentioned. He had plans for you after all, plans you seem to have scuppered." He added with no small amount of satisfaction. Dumbledore had no idea just how far he had scuppered them, and all on his own accord. No doubt Dumbledore thought it was all down to the mysterious new guardian the child had. Heaven forbid that an eleven-year-old boy had the ability to think about more than just when there next meal was coming from.

Harry sighed, "Well, I suppose the article isn't a bad thing," especially if it puts Dumbledore in a bad light, and allows everyone to begin seeing him for what he truly was. "What better way to ruin Dumbledore than the reputation of a kind hearted benefactor he's spent decades amassing?"

Voldemort gave the boy a shrewd look, "Indeed," he murmured thoughtfully, his mind mulling over potential plans…perhaps he should speak to this Rita Skeeter and have her fully focused on Dumbledore and bringing him down in any way she could. It would be a wonderfully amusing way to get rid of the old fool he must admit. With his reputation in tatters when and if the old fool figured out he was at full power once more…they might be less liable to listen to him believing instead that he was just trying to make a grab for power and to ease the way the public saw him, once more wishing to be a powerful protector.

Corvus pursed his lips to stop them twitching, it wasn't the first time Harry had thought of that idea. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought he'd purposely said it that way to make the Dark Lord take notice. Could it be possible? Could Harry Potter be subtly manipulating the Dark Lord into taking action? Dark eyes roamed over Harry, who was sitting as innocently as you please.

"Can we go now?"

This boy, thought Corvus, eyes slightly wider than normal, admiration and adoration thrumming through him. He had just manipulated the Dark Lord, and he couldn't help but wonder…did the Dark Lord even realize he'd been played or was he just too pleased with a possible direction being handed to him on a silver platter to care or realize? "Indeed," Corvus drawled out in amusement, "We may depart." The portkey was set to go off soon anyway, so it wasn't as though they'd need to rush or risk being too early.

"Accio box," Harry murmured, using his wand to summon the box for Rabastan and of course, Rodolphus.

Corvus said his goodbye's to Tom, and soon both man and boy were making their way out of Lestrange manor, ready to Portkey to the island that housed the criminals of the magical world.

Harry no longer reacted to the presence of the dementors, which was as ever, present, but not as often anymore. It was now illegal to keep the dementors within the prison for longer than their allotted times. As of right now, the dementors were far away, allowing the prisoners to think, and not be constantly overwhelmed by their worst memories to keep them 'malleable' as the Ministry liked to say.

Harry expertly handed over the box, allowing the guards to search through everything within it.

"This is not allowed," one explained, giving the eleven-year-old a pointed look without any anger, assuming the young boy didn't know any better, "You may retrieve it once you're done." Harry's age and lithe stature worked wonders in making people underestimate him.

Including a Dark Lord who knew manipulation like the best of them.

Corvus glanced at what it was, and wasn't truly surprised to see one pair of a two-way journal. Harry didn't protest or apologise but he did have a small pout on his face, as if he was upset that a plan had been thwarted. He wondered what spells and runes Harry had tried to get it by undetected. It wasn't easy to get around detection spells, the Unspeakables made sure to keep well up to date on new ways around the spells by creating their own and counter-measures.

You had to be the best of the best to become an Unspeakable. Their identities were also mostly unknown, he only knew of one, and he was a follower of the Dark Lord.

"Follow me," the guard said, having pocketed the journal, the boy could retrieve it when he left, but he wasn't going to allow the boy to take it in, it was prohibited after all.

With that the pair were guided towards the normal meeting room, although, to their surprise, it was rather…clean and warm. It seemed they had begun to make the prison more habitable, this was good. He was pleased they weren't dragging their feet, and were adhering to the new laws that were passed.

They didn't talk until the door closed, and the silencing spells flared up. "Hi!" he said, with his usual countenance. Already rummaging in his box and taking out the food and drinks he'd made specially for them. "You're looking better," he added to Rodolphus, and it was true, he did look exceedingly much better.

"You do," Corvus agreed already sitting down, "Are the Dementors only on the island for a few hours?" making sure that the dementors were behaving as they must.

"They are," Rodolphus nodded his agreement, but that wasn't the reason why the dementors left him alone. It was the little piece of jewellery Harry had given him for his Christmas that nobody seemed to notice. For which he was thankful, the thought of losing it was terrifying. Not only did it stop the effects the dementors had…it also warmed him, and that was something so sparing within the prison that he most certainly didn't want to lose it. the prison attire they had put on him when he was transferred here, did not help keep the cold from him, not even a little.

"How's Hogwarts?" Rabastan asked, as always making a habit of conversing with Harry, digging gratefully into a nice hot plate of food, his brother copying his actions, and eating properly, there was a time when they didn't have those manners in here. Fortunately, the regular meals now prevented them from reacting with feral need when it came to the food.

"I didn't return to school," Harry admitted, allowing them to eat, "I decided to take the remainder of the year off, I'll be going back to begin my second year though. Dumbledore isn't impressed, he wrote to me,"

Corvus sat up at that, "He did?" he asked with deceptive mildness.

"I haven't read it yet, so I don't know what he wants. I got distracted," Harry answered, "But yes, it's at home." He was in no rush to read it either. He must be getting desperate really, and he couldn't help but wonder if Dumbledore had any spells on it before the manors wards would have removed them before he got to handle them safely.

"I see," Corvus replied, unimpressed with the old fools interference. "Then we shall have to find out later." Not that it mattered, whatever the old fool would attempt, well, he'd counter it, and no doubt Harry knew better than to believe Dumbledore anyway. That distrust had been there before they even met for the first time, and that was when Harry barely knew a damn thing about the magical world. He'd worked it out very fast and yes, extremely smart.

Not that he would ever deride those smarts, even if he didn't benefit from it.

"Pathetic old man," Rabastan sneered, "Always panting after people who he thinks he can use." Which was true enough, he'd seen how much Dumbledore had favoured certain Gryffindors, primarily Evans, Potter, Black and Lupin. His father had often said that even back in his day Dumbledore had done the same thing.

The players changed, but the game remained the same. No doubt he would be scouting for new Order members, ready to begin the civil unrest all over again. And the war Dumbledore does wish to wade is a civil unrest. Not only was the dark faction breaking the law but the light do as well, instead of allowing the authority to deal with it. although no doubt, Dumbledore preferred hero's or some such nonsense instead of what they actually were, vigilantes that actually cause more trouble for the Ministry which in the long run helped their cause really.

Harry's brow furrowed, confusion most prominently displayed, not really understanding Rabastan's dig. Not that anyone could blame him, that had been a quite vulgar description regardless of how accurate it was. It was also perhaps, something too vulgar for Harry to understand just how degrading and vulgar it actually was. he'd been through a lot, but there was a some things Harry didn't understand quite yet, thankfully given the fact the Dursley's had done all but that. Sex was one of them and all the ins and outs of the way one chooses to discuss it.

Corvus, upon seeing Harry's confusion, begun to explain, allowing his boys to consume their meal with their normal relish. "Dumbledore quite heavily favours certain students each generation, it has been that way since I attended Hogwarts. Over the years, it changed from just favouritism but favouritism with a purpose." He explained patiently, "Everyone he favoured as children within Hogwarts ended up becoming an Order member, powerful, bright and disgustingly enough nearly all of them Gryffindor."

"And my parents?" Harry asked, lips pursed. Not at all upset or saddened by their demise, it wouldn't change a thing, instead he clung to what he did have.

"They were…let off with a great deal more than any student ought to be. Including to the detrimental effect of many students who Dumbledore deemed as unimportant." Corvus explained sombrely, not a good way for children to grow up, they needed strict guidelines, and appropriate punishments for the crimes committed. Never corporeal punishment though, he was not a fan of that belief. It's why Harry's abuse so enraged him, especially considering it was Muggles lifting a hand to a wizard with their unworthy paws.

Harry swallowed thickly, he knew how it felt to be branded as unimportant, and he was still fighting the effects of that today. The Dursley's always said he and his parents were worthless and he'd never amount to anything. It's perhaps them he owes his determination to see that he had a good job and a life away from the Dursley's as soon as he could. It just happened sooner than he imagined, he'd thought he'd have to wait until he was sixteen to get away before the whole magical revelation. So it was no stretch to his imagination to know how it must have felt for their Hogwarts education to be intolerable due to Dumbledore's favouritism.

"You'll probably notice it when you're older," Rabastan commented, licking his lips, it was as always delicious. "He'll still be feeling people out, it will become steadily more obvious the older they get." to see if they were truly worthy of his attention first before lavishing more and more attention on them, designed to make them feel special, to reel them in, and think of Dumbledore as this wonderful figure that could do no wrong. Fools the lot of them.

"And they fall for it?" Harry asked dubiously, well, obviously they did. Then again if he hadn't been so desperate to get out of the Dursley's household…would he too have been drawn to Dumbledore? It horrified something in him at the mere thought of being taken in by Dumbledore's persona.

Rodolphus laughed, it was a cold, ugly sounding thing, whether it was due to his cold – he sounded like he had one – or if he always sounded like that Harry did not know. "Course they did, and most of em are dead," he grunted, "Paid for that with their lives didn't they?"

Corvus stared at his eldest son, eyes shining with disappointment, knowing he was once again antagonising Harry. Honestly, he didn't understand him sometimes…but then again, Rodolphus hadn't the freedom Rabastan had, perhaps his mind had more healing to do. He had to remember that, he'd only recently gained complete freedom from the presence of dementors.

"He's not the only one," Harry sighed, how many of Voldemort's followers had died for a cause they believe in? Both sides believed their options superior. The goblins had explained everything to him, maybe not in the greatest depth, there hadn't been the time, but there had been enough time to explain a good bit, the rest Harry deduced himself. A shudder wracked his frame, "I'm just glad I know." he added, truthfully, not rising to Rodolphus' bait. He was sometimes moody and angry at the world, not that he could blame him…adding a cold didn't help matters. Sometimes that meant he bore the brunt of it, and he oftentimes gave as good as he got. Corvus always prevented it from going too far, or Rabastan for that matter. He understood what the dementors did, and Merlin, he couldn't imagine extended stays in their presence. Although if Rodolphus had tried anything physical then Harry would definitely draw the line, he refused to be anyone's punching bag again.

That certainly took the wind out of Rodolphus' sails, that and his father's look.

"Did you find tutors?" Rabastan asked, changing the subject, it was an effortless thing, they never really stuck to a single subject. Although, the whole tense thing was becoming less often as of late.

"I've been in touch with a few who I believe would be best suited," Corvus nodded, but for the most part, he would be in charge of most of Harry's education. After all, it was mere first year material, anyone could teach an eleven-year-old what they needed to know. One didn't require tutors for simple education, but he had nonetheless enquired about employing at least three and all of them outside of the UK and very discrete and definitely passing all his expectations with flying colours. "I however, will be teaching Harry almost everything else, including languages, art and music."

Neither brother reacted to that, they too had been taught by their father in the ways of language, art and music. Languages had been more difficult than art and music, although neither were really good at drawing or painting, but they could name every piece of classical painting, artefact and drawing that held any meaning whatsoever in the magical world.

"Master Stanislaus Hauschka is one of them," Corvus continued, "The best Ancient Runes Master the world has to offer. He has agreed to tutor Harry three times a week for two hours, a six month contract to begin with." They had yet to actually sign the contracts but he didn't foresee any problems in that regard.

"That will be expensive, the back and forth from here to Germany…" Rodolphus mused, and it was true enough, whether by Portkey or Floo, it would be expensive.

"Hauschka has property all over the world, he's very selective on who he tutors," Rabastan said, slightly awed, "He never teaches anyone in Britain unless they're home-schooled and younger than thirteen when the begin the rudimentary understanding of Runes. He can't abide by the show that Runes is nothing but an afterthought in Hogwarts. Lord Carrow employed him for a brief time, before he lost a great deal of money in the divorce." After that he couldn't afford the inordinate amount of money for his twins – the children he barely saw as a matter of fact – to be taught Runes, and thus as soon as the contract was over that was it. He didn't renew it but spoke of Hauschka with respect, which isn't easily done with Lord Carrow.

Lord Aramis Carrow was a Runes Master of note as well, and had desired his children to know his passion. His hope had not held much fruit, since neither could stand the subject, which made things more uncomfortable when the twins visited, thankfully adults now, not that it meant they no longer needed money, they did, neither had held down a single job and their mother hadn't set up marriage contracts for either of them, and thus they were still both single, and unlikely to produce any heirs. Thankfully, his second marriage had proven to be more…suitable and happy. He had a second son, a boy he was seriously contemplating allowing to become Lord Carrow upon his death, and striking off his two ungrateful firstborns. Regardless of how it made him look.

"So, he'll likely have a property here," Rodolphus easily deduced, conceding the point. Then again some tutors did have an abundance of properties strewn across the world, so that when they travelled they had their own place to stay, or they remained in the property as a guest for the duration of their employment. Not everyone could afford their own places to negotiated a place to stay with their employer while they were in employment. Considering Rabastan knew who it was, and that he had taught the elite, he could afford to be picky and own more than one property.

"It's something I'll no doubt find out while we correspond farther," Corvus informed them, it was rude to ask, fortunately, as they negotiated he would find out Master Hauschka's plans. The only thing he could ask, which could be considered rude, but wasn't, was how much the wizard took for his services. "I'll talk to Carrow and find out more information, no doubt he knows it all." Despite Carrow's primary residence in France they spoke quite often.

"It's a good idea," Rabastan agreed, "So, what else has happened?" he liked knowing what was going on out there on the island as much as he could. There was nothing new here, so yes, nothing worthy of discussion except for the books, which he often only chatted to Harry about, due to the fact his father was way to busy with everything else to read newly published books some of which Harry had obviously read. Runes was, however, something they did both love and spent a great deal of time discussing.

"Dumbledore was arrested for neglection of duty, and summoned before the wizengamot," Harry chimed in, changing the subject, as riveting as he found Ancient Runes…there was no talk of actual runes going on. "Unfortunately, he pled guilty, and that meant he only got fined. Although it means closer scrutiny at Hogwarts." The only upside to this entire disastrous first attempt at getting rid of Dumbledore. By rid, he meant removed from Hogwarts so that he could continue his Hogwarts education unimpeded.

"There is also something else I must tell you, Antonio was attacked, he was at first placed in St. Mungo's before being transferred to the Abbott estate to recuperate in private with healers and Medi-witches to help." Corvus explained, his tone becoming grim, eyes shadowed with genuine fears and worries, "His briefcase was not found, so we assume it was stolen, thankfully Lady Abbott knew the spell to return it, having been given the password by Antonio. It showed remarkable damage but was in no way .

"What the bloody hell happened?" Rodolphus exploded, "Antonio had a Mastery in Defence! He isn't easily taken down!" he'd simultaneously worked on his Mastery in defence while working extraordinary hard to become a lawyer. Easier due to the fact his parents had ensured he had money for what he needed, and didn't have to get a job while studying. Still, he'd worked really hard, and he was quite frankly an inspiration to Rodolphus. His father had retained the title of Lord Abbott – which was unusual but not completely – so that he didn't need to go down the political route while taking two masteries.

Corvus nodded in solemn agreement, "Indeed, whatever he was hit with, left no mark and they cannot find a cause."

"Merlin," Rabastan muttered blown away, "Dumbledore got someone to do his dirty work then," he was sick and tired of that old fool.

"That is my belief, yes," Corvus sighed, "There has been no improvement in his condition, but he hasn't declined so there is hope." And he would cling to it, the thought of Antonio paying for being his lawyer quite frankly worried him, but it wasn't that, it was the case. Hopefully the Ministry would look into that and at the very least question Dumbledore and maybe get some suspicious light cast upon him. Perhaps an anonymous note finding its way to Rita Skeeter? Her article had been rather amusing in the way she spoke of Dumbledore…regardless of her bringing Harry into it.

"Is there any chance of recovery?" Rabastan asked, lugubriously, aggrieved over what had happened. For a second there, it hurt really badly, only because he wasn't used to those emotions anymore. It made him, for a split second, wish for the sheer numbness that Azkaban dementors produce out of him. That thought was brushed off immediately, followed by the realization. It was a good sign for him, there was a chance he would recover fully both emotionally and physically when he left these walls, whether a free man or a fugitive when the Dark Lord broke them out. He wasn't going to be permanently hampered by a decade in Azkaban prison.

"I do not know," Corvus answered, "I can only fervently hope for the best." If he was a man of faith he would have prayed for his recovery, but he wasn't, but he did sincerely hoped for the best. His wife was inconsolable, but she was remaining strong, stalwart and he was in awe of her. Not only was she looking after her husband but she was looking after young children too. Hannah was already at Hogwarts he believed, but the younger ones weren't eleven yet.

"You make him pay," Rodolphus told his father, "In any way you can."

"Believe me, I will," Corvus vowed, he would make Dumbledore pay for this, even if it took him years. He had already promised to pay for specialists to come and see Antonio, and his wife was allowing it, anything to get her husband back. He was rather hopeful that those best in their fields – that make the healers at St. Mungo's look infantile by comparison – would be able to give an answer where none were forthcoming. Dumbledore had a lot to answer for, and between Harry and Antonio well…he had a very solid reason to go after Dumbledore. If he wasn't always so well protected, not to forget suspicious and cautious to boot, he would have already dealt with the old man.

"Good," Rodolphus grounded out, fury thrumming through him.

"What are these?" Rabastan asked, staring blankly at the envelopes, they all contained his name, they were actually addressed to him.

"Ah, I promised did I not?" Corvus said, a sly smirk on his face, "You are now a proud apprentice to Carrow, he has agreed to the…admittedly quite unorthodox means for you to learn what you require to pass." Smug satisfaction dripping off his every word.

Rabastan swallowed thickly, opening the first of the letters and begun to read them, and true to his fathers word, it was all the agreement to be an apprentice. The second missive was very thick, upon opening it, he found it was over a dozen quizzes, from rudimentary runes to more difficult ones to master. This was to test where his knowledge lay when it came to Ancient Runes, so that he knew where to begin his education.

This was actually happening.

"For your actual physical exam Carrow will accompany Harry to visit you, allowing him to pass or fail you depending on how well you do. Given what I know you're capable off, I have no doubt you'll pass." Corvus said pleased and entirely too satisfied. Not all of this visit was going to be a gloomy one.

"Only if you're not already out yet," Harry said, adding to the conversation, pleased that his idea had been taken into serious consideration and that Rabastan was going to get to do something he truly enjoyed. "I bought a few books so you could brush up! They're just from my own collection." He added, green eyes gleaming. After all it took years to pass a Mastery, but given that all Rabastan could do was read, and the amount of Rune books bought for him…well, he was perhaps well versed than one usually was when they became an apprentice. Might take only a year, might take up to three, depending on how clever Rabastan was and if he could create his own runes.

"This is…" Rabastan said going speechless, he'd never expected anything to come of that fly away comment, although it had been entirely truthful he loved Ancient Runes, it was his favourite subject besides Defence.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes at his younger brother, in that sibling-y exasperation, "Better not fail now," he teased him, his mood lightening considerably. Just seeing his brother happy was…enough for him, especially in this hellhole. He knew Rabastan worried about him, and he in turn constantly worried about his brother. They were very close, always had been, always would be.

"Is Bellatrix showing any sign of coherency?" with only five hours with the dementors instead of twenty-four, a little bit of improvement was surely begun to show? To think he had once hoped that she would have the next generation, the next Lestrange heir and possibly Lord.

"No, but it's a good job we only have sympathisers on our level, otherwise word would have gotten out to the general public by now." Rodolphus snorted derisively, "She's shrieking the rafters down any chance she gets claiming that our Lord would get us out any day now." Dumbledore knew they reckoned, but was keeping it quiet, and the Ministry were completely oblivious. As always.

Dumbledore's need for secrecy would only benefit them in the long run.

Still Bellatrix was a danger to them all.

"And the others?" Corvus asked, not at all surprised to hear his sons words merely…resigned really.

Rodolphus shook his head, "It will take time, more than they've had so far…especially with inadequate heating, heath and food." which they all had in abundance each week thanks to Harry and his father. The hot chocolate they consumed had all the things to keep them healthy and strong in it, ones that Harry himself takes, vitamins and such the potions work wonders.

"Yes, heating and a healer are next on the list," Corvus agreed, "If you do find any….recovering a little more, you've to explain what you can."

"About the time limit?" Rodolphus asked, as always cautious, even in here, especially now with more wizards/guards patrolling around this particular floor.

"Indeed," Corvus nodded, relaxing a little now that Rodolphus understood.

"Here," Rabastan said, handing over five different bars of chocolate, they were normal sized not overly large or ostentatious which they could be. Honeydukes was considered the best chocolate, and it sometimes made them create bars of chocolate that was bigger than ones chest, which was gluttonous really.

"What are these?" Rabastan asked, noticing that it wasn't a proper page book, once opened, the answer presented itself. "I assume that's the dragon?" staring at it, he'd managed to take quite a picture, it was beautiful, mid snort, fire coming out it's nostrils. "It's rather dull isn't it?" he'd never seen dragon hide look that way before, "What's wrong with it?"

"You'd never know but that's actually looking better," Harry rushed to say, positively beaming with excitement. "The dragon scales are getting a little brighter, more colourful, it spent its entire life from an egg being tortured and trained by the goblins it had never seen outside before." A frown marrying his features, he didn't like that, the thought of the goblins doing anything to a creature that could feel things, no more than a goblin deserved to be tortured by a horde of dragons.

"Yes, it will soon be with his own kind," Corvus said, he'd be grateful when he got his back garden back, the House-elves did not like venturing outside anymore, not even to get the produce for their meals. "The Dragon reservist that I spoke to suggested one more month, and by then he summarized it's colour would appear…they don't even know which kind of dragon it is due to its lack of colour…and deformities due to never getting outside, and the lack of horns." A number had been done on the creature, it was a miracle it wasn't insane, and just killing anything in its sight. Any human that had been through something like that would have broken before this and become utterly feral.

Harry pouted slightly, he had no desire to see the dragon being taken to Romania, but he understood he couldn't keep the beautiful creature captive, away from it's own kind. It would be just like the goblins all over again, although one could argue they were captive in the Dragon reserves but that was truly for their own safety and wellbeing, and they were treated reverentially there, kept safe from exposing magic to the Muggle world and more importantly, kept safe from wizards who wished to kill them in order to sell their parts for profit. It seems wizards were just as depraved as Muggles were in some respects.

Rabastan smothered a smirk, wondering if Harry would succeed in getting his own way a Dragon permanently placed in the back garden. Normally he'd be confident his father would say no, but he had a damn soft spot a mile long for Harry, just like he did for him and his brother. Glancing back down, he begun to flip through the rest of the pictures, the familiar background causing pangs of longing and pain to thrum through him. How he missed his home, his bed, his life. some of the creatures were familiar – having been there before he was imprisoned – but many were new, and there were a lot more of them he came to realize.

* * *

A/N – There we go! I think the next chapter will be focused on Hogwarts I think then a time jump to the 'summer holidays' and more to do with the political side, with a dash of Azkaban/Harry thrown in, since I know you guys like the scenes between Rabastan/Harry truthfully though, I had intended to only show Azkaban scenes as Harry aged until the inevitable release but that quickly got away from me unsurprisingly. So, when the time comes do you actually want to see Rabastan and Harry have a relationship? Add more years to a genuine courtship until Harry's of age? Or will Harry become family to them without marrying into it? like say adoption or something! Mpreg or surrogacy if he does marry into the Lestrange family? Will Rodolphus and Bellatrix have a child? With Harry enforcing the contract fully? Or will Harry and Rabastan's' child become the future Lord to the Lestrange estate whether it's a boy or a girl?

My apologies for the long wait, I'm afraid it's been a difficult week, I lost my eleven-year-old German Shepherd the other day and I was looking after her. Not that I'm apologising for that but I do feel guilty when I can't update for you guys. Roxy though was definitely more important as i'm sure all of you'd understand.

Oh and Happy New Year for when the time comes just in case I don't update again in time for New Year! :)


	29. Chapter 29

The Contract

Chapter 29

* * *

Albus barely glanced up when he felt the stairs leading to his office begin to ascend, bringing who he knew to be Minerva to his domain. If he had spared even a moment longer, he would have realized there were additional magical signatures that indicated that she wasn't alone. He was busy reading missives from his contacts, who were looking for Elmer Eddison. A now retired Healer, who was touring around the world, from what he had been able to glean from those he questioned at St. Mungo's unobtrusively as possible, of course. There was talk of too many different countries being his 'first port of call' in order for Albus to pin point exactly where he was. Which was irritating, especially as he had to remain at Hogwarts as the Headmaster. He was already on shaky ground with the Board of Governors, Wizengamot and the public as well. He dared not be seen stepping a toe out of line for fear of losing his home.

Hogwarts was indeed his home, it had always been, but for a few years while he was a young man. He was the one influencing the minds of the current generation, which was the best way to gain the brightest minds of the generation for his various causes. He had done so for as far back as he could recall, and had rarely been disappointed with his picks. There was also the safety here, that he wouldn't find elsewhere, he did not trust anyone enough to dare to use them for the Fidelius Charm in order to secure his own place. Not that he had one, no, he needed no other place other than Hogwarts, so yes, he had to tread very carefully.

"Albus?" Minerva cleared her throat, eyes blazing at being ignored, especially with company. It made Albus look so utterly petulant, when she knew he was just very busy at the moment, she knew just how difficult it was to keep up with the correspondence, she was the Deputy Headmistress after all.

"Yes, Minerva? Is all well?" Albus asked, brow furrowed as he read the missive in front of him, hmm, interesting, India seemed like a very good bet. Not only had he sent a postcard from India to St. Mungo's but spoke of the beautiful sites he was seeing while there. Perfection. He had a country and place, all was left was to find the Healer himself. He had no funds to spare in order to have someone narrow the search down farther, not yet, and Fawkes was much too near burning day to be of help for any ingredients that might see him gaining funds just that much sooner. He refused to sell of what was left of his treasure trove of items. He'd rather track the healer down himself than do such a thing. It had pained him to sell what he had, but he was determined to buy them back just as soon as he was able. He shouldn't have had to sell anything, he was Albus Dumbledore. Damn Harry Potter and whoever was pulling his strings.

"Albus, may I introduce you to the three inspectors that the school Governors have chosen, Mavis and Michael McMahon, and their partner Auror Dan Strauss." Minerva said, lips pursed, she did not like the thought of strangers inspecting the school any more than Albus did, although he hadn't been aware of when they were coming he had been warned by one of his contacts in the Ministry that it was happening. Unfortunately, she was smart enough to acknowledge that there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

That had Dumbledore's full attention, as he straightened up, head coming straight up he stared at the newcomers, none of his anger and frustration showing. Slow a twinkle and beaming smile spread across his face, despite his inward detest, they were not ones he would have chosen, two Slytherin's and a Ravenclaw. "Ah, Mavis, Michael, Daniel! Welcome back to Hogwarts! I apologise I wasn't there to greet you, but I'm afraid I wasn't alerted to you coming." Giving a small chiding for showing up uninvited, gauging to see how they'd react.

"That's the whole point of a surprise inspection," Dan Strauss drawled out, his dark hair swept up in a messy ponytail, dressed in fine tailored attire from one of the most expensive shopping districts in the world. Lordship ring on clear display, despite 'drawling' his words, he had an enigmatic look on his face, his purple eyes eerily taking everything in.

Mavis and Michael looked like twins with their identical facial features and height, just male and female versions of one, but they were born a year apart and were most definitely not twins. Michael had his hair long, while Mavis had hers cut short, in a pixie cut both brunette's, Mavis however, had silver – that honestly looked a little grey – highlights in the tips of her hair. Both were dressed modestly but impeccably Mavis in subtle greens and a white blouse and Michael mostly in blue with a white t-shirt with cloaks on to keep the draughty castle from making them cold. Their clothes were definitely no match to Dan's but by no means indicating anywhere close to poverty. Both had rings adorned their fingers, Michael had the Lordship ring and Mavis – who had actually been born first – wore the heirship ring. She was next in line for the Lordship should anything happen to Michael, at least it would remain that way until he had a son, then she'd lose that ring, but he was already having her a new one fashioned so that she never went without protection.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Mavis said curtly, giving a nod of greeting.

They'd been chosen by the Governors because they would not be swayed – that's what the Governors thoughts – and remain impartial. They were incorruptible, they had no dark hidden secrets, no need of money, and were quite neutral, well Mavis and Michael were, Dan however…was rather grumpy with everyone. They were not related to anyone on the board of Governors and weren't a member themselves. Dan worked despite being a Lord because he wanted to, boredom didn't sit well with him, and as often as the Wizengamot met…well, it didn't stave off the boredom.

"I assume you'd like to get settled into your rooms, breakfast, lunch and dinner is served at its usual time. I'm sure inspecting the school will be quick and easy you can begin overseeing the classes tomorrow. I'm sure Minerva will not mind giving you out the timetables." Dumbledore said, positively beaming at them, brushing off whatever plans they had.

"We have our own timetable for inspecting the school, Headmaster, we have no need to adjust the plans," Dan informed him coolly. "However, if you would see us to our rooms we would be grateful, we shall begin immediately afterwards."

Mavis and Michael nodded in firm agreement, they had been warned Dumbledore would try to dictate what they could and couldn't do. That he would try to take over and would do all he could to distract them should they find anything untoward. Lucius had suggested they begin in the Hospital ward, he'd had that gleam in his eyes that suggested there would be something worth uncovering there. Mavis and Michael had agreed out of sheer curiosity, and thus, their first stop would indeed be the Hospital wing upon getting everything situated in their rooms.

"If you'll follow me, please," McGonagall stated firmly, turning and leaving the office, not even waiting to see if the others would follow, so used to her orders being obeyed immediately.

Nonetheless, she waited impatiently at the bottom for their appearance, which came a few moments later.

"As guests you may eat in your quarters should you desire to do so," McGonagall informed them, it would probably be for the best, "You will need to let me know immediately so that a meal will be prepared for each of you." Slightly put out and condescended, more work for the House-elves to do as if preparing food for hundreds of students wasn't enough.

"We're content to eat in the Great Hall," Michael told McGonagall dryly, you'd think there were hundreds of them coming to inspect the school not just three. They were well aware of the wastage that Hogwarts produced every week, so they would definitely not cause more work for the House-elves. The information they had on Hogwarts was quite comprehensive, and that was just the information they were able to get, not whatever secrets Hogwarts was housing.

"Then I shall retrieve you in time for dinner," McGonagall stated coolly, standing in front of the door, "Sovereign," came her voice, as she used it to open the door, the password granting her entrance. Opening the door, she kept it open for the three visitors, the room smelt lovely, and no doubt the bedding and everything had been changed for a good accommodation. They didn't often get staying guests at Hogwarts, and especially not official kinds that would be nosing around their school.

The guest quarters housed a lovely fireplace and sitting room, a desk and chair pushed into the corner, with a small kitchen with amenities to use as they wish on the other side. There were four doors, three of them led to bedrooms, and the fourth was to the grand bathroom within, which housed a bath, showers, toilet, bidet, sinks and mirrors so they could get ready properly, absolutely everything they'd need. They would find no fault in their welcome to Hogwarts School.

"Do not bother wasting your time retrieving us," Dan informed her in an almost mocking kindness, "We remember the way around the school, and we will more than likely get re-accustomed before we are through."

"Very well, I will leave you to get settled," McGonagall stated, before turning heel and closing the door behind her, leaving the three 'guests' standing there. Their trunks appeared with a pop, having had them taken off them at the entrance hall when they met McGonagall who welcomed them.

"Well, that was…tense, they're definitely not happy we're here." Mavis admitted, shaking her head deeply amused, but they weren't really all that surprised.

Dan snorted, "That's too bad for them," he said wryly, "Wingardium Leviosa!" pointing it at his own trunk, easily recognized by the others by his initial's, and if that wasn't enough, two with the identical initials had gold and platinum overlay. His own was simple, old, from his days at school as a matter of fact, he had no desire to buy a new one, it did not get used often enough for him to care…plus, it was one of the last things his father bought him, it held a great deal of sentimental value to him.

"Will we get these put away and begin?" Mavis queried, grasping her own trunk, which was equipped with traveling case so that it could be moved easily with the wheels instead of constant levitation. Although, it had not helped trying to traverse through the stone pebbles on the road up from the gates to the castle, at all.

"Why not? I'd rather not give anyone a chance to hide things from us," Dan said, his voice muffled as he was already in his temporary bedroom. It was nice enough, large, airy, and the bedding didn't look used, it was perfect. "The rooms clean at least."

"That's probably only because the House-elves did it," Michael called back, the sound of a muffled snort followed. "Otherwise our accommodations wouldn't have been quite so…welcoming."

"Point," Dan agreed, his voice not so muffled, as he emerged from his bedroom satisfied, he carried with him three Dragonhide folders, the rest of the information was in his case, and locked up tight so that they couldn't be seen or tampered with. So, even if anyone got say a House-elf to get their things it would be futile.

He handed off the folders to the others, and at once they left the rooms, and made their way towards the hospital wing. Having to pause and wait for students to pass going to classes, all giving them curious looks, but judging by their tiny stature they summarised they were first years, hence there wasn't exactly an over abundance of curiosity to them, as they passed with not a lot of gossip to follow up.

"Man, were we ever that small?" Michael said, watching them go in amusement, of course, he knew he was that small, but as an adult it was completely odd to see and think of as such.

"Smaller," Mavis teased, before they begun to move again, "Rather draughty isn't it? Especially for what the students are wearing, open robes?" she wrote in her paperwork to make sure that winter robes were still a must, and perhaps find out about warming charms – which were so easily done but not by first years – and why there weren't more of them. Then a note to ask Poppy Pomfrey about how often the students got sick. Which would be taking time out of their education to recover, yes, they could catch colds, and Pepper-up draughts did not cure colds completely just masked the symptoms.

"I don't remember it being quite so draughty myself," Michael admitted, as they made their way through the last hallway, the doors of the Hospital wing in sight. "Ready?" wondering what exactly he'd find in the hospital wing, after all, they had been guided in this direction for a reason.

"Let's get started," Dan stated and opened the doors to the infirmary, the sterile smell hit their noses immediately, and they nodded in approval, good, it was kept clean and sterile, like all medical area's should be. They found the ward completely empty, but not for long, as Poppy emerged from a side room that wasn't her office, and then entered her office and emerged with a clipboard and headed to the potions cupboard.

Mavis cleared her throat, "Good morning," she said, so her voice travelled without being very loud. They didn't want to scare the wits out of the woman after all. She did however, add to the list that there seemed to be no detection spells up to alert the Matron of incoming visitors or students in need. If she was away from the Hospital ward and an emergency happened, they'd need to first track her down before they could be seen.

Poppy whirled around, one potion vial clutched in her hands, staring at them incomprehensibly. "Can I help you?" she asked, nevertheless polite despite the shock of their presence.

Mavis moved forward producing an ID card that showed they were inspecting the school, proof that they were there on an official capacity. The wizards also held their own up, without uttering a single word.

"I see, feel free to look around, Ladies and Gentlemen, I have nothing to hide!" Poppy said with a polite smile, she kept her ward in tip top shape after all. "Anything you wish to know I'd be happy to discuss over a cuppa after I'm done making sure I'm going to have enough potions for the next few months, thankfully the colder weather has passed us by."

"I'll be sure to," Mavis informed Poppy with a small smile of her own, despite the shock of it, she was very welcoming and not at all condescending like Dumbledore and McGonagall had been.

With that the three begun their inspection, Dan focusing primarily on the warding, Michael and Mavis checked the entirety of the rest of the main wing, including the potions cupboard – Dan checked to make sure it was securely locked so students couldn't just wander in and out – to make sure all was up to standard. The entire thing took no longer than half an hour, and thought that was it, when Dan came out of the extra room, he'd decided to check. "Who is she and why is she in a side room?"

Michael and Mavis' attention was peaked, as they took wandered in to see what Dan was referring to. They would a pale young girl lying in bed, deeply asleep, not even rousing at their words. Her hair was bushy and looked quite ill-kempt, but other than that she was obviously clean and content.

Poppy blustered in like a hurricane, checking on her, and tucking in the bedding absently, "Her name is Hermione Granger, a first year student. She was in an accident, we induced a coma due to severe swelling of her brain to keep her alive. She has yet to wake up, but baring that she's healthy as can be and healed from her accident."

"How long ago was this?" Mavis asked, scribbling away.

"Halloween, so over a month now, nearly two," Poppy explained, "The poor dear," she did sit with her as often as she could.

"Why wasn't she transferred to St. Mungo's?" Dan demanded to know. This must have been what Lucius had been trying to tell them.

"There is nothing St. Mungo's can do for her, she has to wake on her own," Poppy explained, "It would just take up beds that they don't have."

"I see," Michael mused, reading the chart at the bottom of the bed.

"At first I did want her taken to St. Mungo's, it was a severe injury that I did not feel fully comfortable dealing with. I am not a healer, I'm a Medi-witch, and quite frankly, Miss. Granger's injury is the most severe I've had to deal with in my tenure as Matron at Hogwarts." Poppy offered up.

"Then why wasn't she if you didn't feel confident?" Mavis questioned, still scribbling away.

"It wasn't practical to move her, as I was reminded by Albus, and getting her there would have significantly made her injuries worse and could have meant more time waiting before she was seen to, which would have proven to make her brain injury permanent. She's a bright young witch, especially considering she'd only known about the magical world a few months before the incident apparently. So, I elected to do the surgery and keep her as safe as possible." Poppy told them, "I had a friend who's a Healer, she works at St. Mungo's come the next day to ensure she truly was healing adequately. I was told she couldn't have done it better herself."

"Muggle-born…how exactly do her parents visit her?" Michael asked, narrowing in on one word she said. There were wards on Hogwarts that prevented exposure to Muggles. The girl really should have been transferred to St. Mungo's so that the girls parents could visit their daughter. This was inexcusable.

Poppy's lips disappeared, eyes gleaming with disapproval, "They do not," she informed them, "I don't believe either Minerva or Albus have informed Miss Granger's parents. I haven't received a single letter of enquiry to know how she is doing."

"Nor does it seem…have any of her friends," Mavis pointed out, the room was bare, no single get well card, flowers or teddy or even a balloon. The room was bare, and it was a sorry sight indeed, it made her feel sorry for lass.

Poppy's eyes gleamed with sympathy, "No," she admitted, "There hasn't been a single student enquiring about her," due to her place in the hospital wing, she didn't know much of the rumours and such surrounding Hogwarts. She didn't know just how badly regarded the girl was and was just saddened that no friend had visited, assuming it was because they were first years and unsure of protocol.

"Has her Head of House been down to visit?" Michael asked, disgusted at this behaviour.

"Minerva? Once or twice," Poppy confessed, "As Deputy Headmistress and Head of House as well as teaching Transfiguration, she doesn't have much free time at all. It's very difficult for her I imagine." Although, if it had been a Slytherin in here injured, Severus would have been sat there at least for an hour every day, even if it was while he marked homework or something. She did not say that though, it felt disloyal to state as such.

"What exactly happened to her?" Dan asked, the injury had been quite severe, taking over reading the board from Michael. "It looks as though her head was bashed into something ceramic and that could only mean a toilet or a sink." He couldn't recall anything else primarily made up of ceramic in the school. A spell would have had to be used, since the force of the blow…couldn't have been accomplished by any student in the school.

"Shall we have a cuppa while we discuss this in my office?" Poppy asked, glancing at the girl, if Hermione was aware she didn't want to discuss the incident just in case it causes undue distress.

"Very well," Michael said, watching his sister transfigure her handkerchief into a teddy for the girl, and placing it on the bed.

"Get well soon," Mavis said softly, before following the others out, she couldn't believe how bare the room was, it was just awful really. Even the long term patients in St. Mungo's who had no family wasn't quite as bare. The thought of this girls family being unaware of her coma was shocking, she would find out exactly what was going on.

She had a feeling Dumbledore's name was going to be popping up quite frequently.

A few minutes later, they were sitting comfortable, their preferred brew in a cup in their hands, Poppy sitting opposite them. It was clear to see she was a little anxious, judging by how much she was fidgeting incessantly, nothing too exuberant, just rubbing her hands together from where one gripped it around her cup. Her brow furrowed, as she stared in silent contemplation. None of the inspectors had to ask the question again, for she began speaking.

"We aren't sure what exactly happened, but a Troll got into Hogwarts, and we didn't know until Professor Quirrell came running in to alert Dumbledore and get the children to safety until the threat was dealt with." Poppy explained, sipping her coffee, Trolls were a danger to the students, even some adults if they didn't properly know how to approach the damn things. "He informed us that it was in the dungeons, and Albus quickly asked that the students be escorted back to their Common rooms by their prefects so that the teachers could focus on dealing with the troll."

"Excuse me, but I do believe Slytherin common room is in the dungeons, why were the Slytherins herded in the direction of the troll?" Dan asked, a bite to his voice, sounding extremely pissed off and trying to conceal it.

Poppy blinked, staring at Dan, truthfully she hadn't thought of that at all, "The troll wasn't in the dungeons, it was in the girls bathroom, and that just happened to be where Miss Granger was." Poppy told them, her eyes shadowed with the remembrance of that night. When she got her first glimpse, she thought for sure the girl was dead, how could she survive such a savage attack by such a beast? Everything had been smashed and ceramic from the sink had imbedded in the trolls weapon of choice before it was thrust at Miss Granger's head.

"How is it that a Troll got in to begin with?" Michael asked, "I thought there were wards to prevent almost all things getting in? isn't it standard practice?"

"I'll be finding out," Dan said darkly, whispering quietly to the others, "Right after this, I'm going to check the warding hub and the wards themselves to ensure no tampering has been done." Even if tampering had been done, it would have alerted the Headmaster, this shouldn't have been possible. Something was going on, and if this school wasn't safe, they'd shut it down until everything was corrected. Which would be expensive for everyone involved, the students, they'd need to self-study and then take their exams at the Ministry. The Hogwarts coffers would be forced to return the tuition money to the students, and the teachers would lose wages. It wasn't ideal, but the safety of the students had to come first…it had to.

Poppy had a very shifty look on her face, as she moved a little and drank her coffee.

"Ma'am? Is there something you wish to add?" Mavis of course, caught the look while the men spoke over her shoulder, detonating that Michael agreed fully.

Poppy looked deeply conflicted.

"I have overheard…some alarming things since the beginning of term, mostly just between Minerva and Albus, I'm nearby when I am free to eat in the Great Hall you, see," Poppy explained, she didn't want to obstruct the investigation, to do so would potentially harm students, and she'd sworn never to do any harm. They came first did they not? Before her fondness for Albus or Minerva for that matter.

"Which is what?" Michael asked, leaning forward, no sign of eagerness but intensity, broadcasting the seriousness of the meeting. He wasn't eager in the sense of gossip, he was eager to find out what the hell had happened and why the wards didn't work appropriately. They would be speaking to all the professors as well as students in the coming weeks regardless, so they'd find something out, they weren't about to let this go.

"There's been talk of a Cerberus being in Hogwarts, the third floor corridor, it belongs to our groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid." Poppy explained, "There's also been talk of something else being kept within Hogwarts, something that required traps to be set up."

"Traps?" Dan asked, in a school full of children? Curious children? He knew he'd investigated the school while he was a student and he knew that hadn't changed at least. "What sort of traps? And where?"

Poppy pursed her lips, "Third floor corridor, which Dumbledore ensured was out of bounds,"

"Are you implying he told the students that it was a no-go area?" Mavis asked, hiding her disbelief, that was the quickest way to get a child's curiosity, it would drive them to go and investigate. Mavis threw Dan a serious look, this was definitely something they'd need to investigate very swiftly now before it was dismantled and hidden from them.

"Well, of course, it would be dangerous otherwise." Poppy explained.

Mavis blinked and just dumbly nodded her head, as if agreeing with her, quite frankly it was like the woman didn't realize it would have the opposite effect.

"So, Miss Granger was hurt by the Troll?" Michael asked, changing the subject slightly. "Isn't there a bathroom much closer to the Great Hall than that? Why did she feel the need to go to an abandoned bathroom?" that room was rarely used due to the fact it is 'haunted' by the ghost of a young girl.

"I've been asking myself that, and I asked some of the students and they do not believe that Miss Granger was at the feast at all." Poppy explained, offering a plate of biscuits to them.

"And you're positive her parents haven't been informed? Why haven't they written to enquire why their daughter has gone silent on them?" surely she wrote to them? if the room is to be believed, she evidently didn't have friends, so she would keep up with her parents. Definitely something he would be finding out, the school was legally obligated to inform the board of Governors and the Aurors of such thing, let's not forget her parents, her legal guardians, she was eleven-years old for Merlin's sake!

"I can't say, Sir," Poppy said, shaking her head, drinking the dregs of her coffee she placed the cup down. "I believe you'll need to talk to Minerva or Albus about that, it's not my duty," and she did not want to go against Minerva and Albus and lose her job.

The three investigators seemed to realize this too.

"Well, I'll just finish my inspection of here, then we will leave you to it, now this is where the medical information is kept, correct?" Dan asked, staring at the cabinets.

"It is," Poppy agreed, they all stood, and Poppy was quick to banish everything back to the kitchen sinks for the House-elves to clean. She was about to leave them to their task, not wanting to get in the way when she was stopped with a question.

"Why is there no spells preventing me from getting into the students medical files?" Dan asked, his tone very grim. That shouldn't have been possible, these were legal medical files, that nobody other than healers should be able to get into. Any teacher, any student could wander into this room and read through someone's personal information, this was unacceptable.

Poppy sighed, "There was, until this year, Albus removed it, I am unsure as to why," she informed him.

"Do you understand he was breaking the law?" Dan asked, incredulously. "Nobody, not even the Headmaster is allowed to just peruse someone's medical files without permission." They were definitely going to scrutinise everything Dumbledore did closely.

"I am not sure he has," Poppy said, but she couldn't downright deny it, Dumbledore was free to come and go as he pleased it was his right, he was the Headmaster.

"I see," was all Dan uttered, and almost immediately Mavis was writing more information down, things that required doing, things they were finding out and things that could be better done. "Thank you for your time," he added, and they all gave her a nod of the head before leaving the office.

"I suggest one of us goes to the third floor immediately," Michael stated, as they stalked along the Hospital wing towards the doors.

"Either you or Mavis, I will be checking the warding hub, and then the actual wards," Dan said seriously, he was the best at it, it was his area of expertise.

"Shall we both go? We don't know what traps are laid up…" Mavis suggested, one of them going sounded quite dangerous, it all depended on the traps. "I mean a Cerberus?"

"Good idea," Dan stated, there was a reason Aurors worked in pairs, safety in numbers and sticking together prevented needless deaths. "Is this is bad as I suspect it will be…well…best get to it." he'd never suspected he'd be thinking what he was, and it was ridiculous, definitely not going to be easy.

Mavis and Michael all nodded grimly, with an understanding what this outcome would be should they find what they expect to. What they shouldn't expect find in a school filled with hundreds of children.

"Shall we meet in the Entrance Hall in say forty-five minutes?" Michael suggested, that should give them enough time to thoroughly investigate what was what.

"That should do it," Dan agreed, "I'll see you then," with that the trio split up, the brother and sister moving towards the stairs while Dan went below, he knew exactly where the warding hub was, having been informed specifically for this occasion. They had always made oaths never to reveal its location, to do so would make the school vulnerable. The warding hub was what protected the entire school and kept the children safe.

"What do you think we'll find?" Mavis asked, as they quickly made their way towards the third floor corridor. Unable to believe the idiocy they'd heard, informing everyone that the corridor was 'forbidden' it was like asking for trouble.

"Wand out," Michael ordered her, if there was a damn three headed dog they wanted to ensure their own safety. "Maximum Stupefy if anything is there, right?"

"Agreed," Mavis murmured, but she didn't really believe there was a three headed dog in the school, surely not?

They opened the doors on the third floor, and when they reached a certain one they snapped it closed immediately once more. Wide eyed, breathing heavily at the sudden shock of it, "Well, it's true," Mavis said sounding breathless, "That thing is massive…how on earth did they get it in there? It shouldn't be stuck in a single room without exercise or water!" it would work it up even more and make it break its way out to safety.

"Yeah, did you notice the trap door?" Michael asked, shaking his head, it would be risky stunning that creature. "And there's nothing on this door preventing anyone from just wandering in! In a school full of children! I cannot believe the audacity!"

"I was too busy distracted by its teeth, all three sets of them!" Mavis admitted, she was a dog person but even that Cerberus absolutely terrified him.

"Stunners on three?" Michael suggested, he wouldn't blame her for not wishing to go ahead with this plan of action.

"Okay," Mavis agreed, gripping her wand tightly, the door was gripped by Michael and it swung open and both chanted out, "STUPEFY MAXIMA!" the red stunners left their wands in rapid succession, all of them hitting their targets, causing it to roar in fury before becoming disorientated and falling rapidly to the ground finally stunned.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" and the Cerberus was swiftly levitated away from the trap door. "Well that would have put off the students from investigating further…"

"You think," she admitted.

With that they lit up the hole, to see what was beneath them, "Is that…" Michael started, staring down eyes squinting to see.

"Devils snare," Mavis said, "I've never seen one so big," her light shining the full expanse of the hole.

"We going down or reporting back?" Michael asked, "What if you stay up there?" not wishing for his sister to be in danger even though he knew she could protect herself.

"Let's be able to give a full report, shall we?" Mavis said, not pausing before she lowered herself down, using a spell to stop her decent from being painful. Her brother followed her lead, and both remained very, very still, well aware of how devils snare worked. Barely breathing as the vines wrapped themselves around them, first and second years wouldn't know how to get out of this and could have ended up utterly constricted and unable to breath, which would have inevitably led to their deaths.

The devils snare eventually gave up its quarry, and both of them found themselves lower on the ground, able to remain on their feet. Staring around finding nothing of note, except a door leading to their right from the direction they stood in. They looked at each other with a sheepish grin, it was quite fun, if they forgot the seriousness of it.

The next door they realized quite quickly, was filled with floating keys, "I assume one opens that door," pointing towards the only other way forward. "It's like some sort of treasure hunt, easy for adults, could be fun for teens that know how to deal with magical plants."

"Which begs the question…why and what's at the end?" Mavis asked, "Hmm, there's a key up there with one of the wings broken, old, perhaps that's the one required to get?"

"Perhaps," Michael agreed, staring upwards to where his sister was, Mavis swiftly levitated herself up, until she was eye level with the key and grasped it, and as she levitated down, she begun to be attacked by the other keys, a spell from her brother had them all freezing utterly.

Once her feet touched the ground, she passed the key and winced as she checked her face and neck, which were covered in nicks and sores from where the damn keys had hurt her. She was bleeding, but only a little, nothing concerning at the moment. "I'm fine, lets continue, so far there's been nothing to report back for any student that gets this far, I expected one to be on the door to Cerberus."

"I did too," Michael admitted, sighing softly, opening the door, they stalked through to the next room, which was dark until the fires flared up, lightening the room so they could see what they were faced with next.

"Hmm, chess, I'm going to guess it's wizarding chess…ironic that there's two openings," Michael mused, as he stepped onto it.

"Neither of us are that good at chess," Mavis pointed out, but she could see her brother was salivating over the desire to play the game, more out of curiosity, since they could actually just levitate themselves over. It took a lot of focus and determination to be able to do it, and they never taught it at Hogwarts. No, it was something self-taught if one was interested in learning. Either that or more fun, just blast the pieces to smithereens. "Alright," she sighed, getting into position, unable to deny her brother what he wanted.

-0

Dan stared at the mess that was the Hogwarts Warding hub, incomprehensively, dropping the parchment as if it burnt.

Reapplying his wand, he did another diagnosis, removing his wand in time for the paper to spit out it's diagnosis. The results were unsurprisingly, the very same. This was a mess, a massive, incompressible mess. He didn't dare press for another one, for fear that the entire hub would break down, and Merlin only knows what would happen to the students. How could Dumbledore have let this happen? It was his and McGonagall's responsibility to keep the wards at full power and stable.

Stepping back, he slowly put the stone flooring down, covering it back up when all he wanted to do was throw it down in a fit of utter rage. Fortunately for all concerned, he had impeccable manners. He swiftly retraced his steps, summoning the paperwork as he did so, the look on his face had the student population fleeing before the face of his wrath when they caught a glimpse of him as they went to their next class unaware they weren't in danger from him.

He was an Auror, he protected, he didn't harm.

Fifteen minutes later he was panting as he bolted through the school, making his way as hastily as possible towards the entrance hall in order to get out of the school. He was going to check the wards on the outside, if they were at what looked like full power, Dumbledore was in serious trouble.

Breathing through his nose, trying to calm his racing heart, he turned to face the outside of the building. Both his hands were raised, as he began chanting, walking as he chanted, only breathing when he had an opportunity, through pausing in the chant.

Time was meaningless to Dan, as he focused on the spell, he didn't notice the curious glances he got whenever people passed his window. It was a deep intensive scan, much more rigorous than the one he used touching the ward stone, but that was self-explanatory. He was able to touch the ward stone with his wand, not so easily done with the dome surrounding Hogwarts and her people.

When he came back to himself, and actually looked at his surroundings, he was surprised to see Mavis and Michael there. Blinking stupidly, he stared, "We did say forty-five minutes right?" why else would they come looking for them.

"It has been," Michael pointed out, rubbing his neck, "It's not good, what we've found so far, how about you?" narrowing his eyes at the look on Dan's face, he braced himself, realizing he wasn't going to like what he heard next, Mavis had adopted a similar pose.

"We need to alert the Governors, the school needs to be closed down, now."

* * *

Well I did say this chapter was going to be mainly focused on Hogwarts ;) So will they succeed in getting rid of Dumbledore or will his popularity persevere and allow him to return to Hogwarts after being suspended for some time? I'm off two minds, whether to get rid of Dumbledore but his eyes and ears remain at Hogwarts or Dumbledore managing to remain BUT with Voldemort in the works...well, he won't remain unbothered for long...so what did you think? how long will the school remain closed and how big will the outcry be? Will they find money missing from Hogwarts that makes it difficult to pay the students tuition back? causing new measures to be taken so that the headmaster doesn't have any say in the monetary issues of the school? R&R please!

Oh and just FYI - I managed to get this chapter out in a day :P how awesome is that, well a few lines were written yesterday but not much at all just the title and that :D hehe :)


	30. Chapter 30

The Contract

Chapter 30

* * *

"Now this defensive spell wasn't taught until I was in my second year at Hogwarts, and I now believe it's a forth year spell," Corvus explained, they were in the classroom, a room that Corvus had converted for his son's education back in the day. It would be used once again as a classroom for Harry, and had everything a tutor could possibly need. "That may have changed since Rabastan was in school however, but it is a very handy spell to have in your arsenal, especially if you're being hounded say by other students or you feel endangered." Harry was sitting listening intently to everything he was saying, eager to learn which Corvus liked very much.

Harry no longer made faces at learning more about what Dumbledore did and how far the school had declined over the years. He was disheartened by it all, and hoped with the inspectors doing inspections that things might change, that Dumbledore might be forced to make those changes by the board of Governors. He had been informed by Corvus – as he was often informed – that inspectors would be inspecting the school and they'd likely hear back in a week or two regarding their findings.

"The stunning spell is also known as a stunner or Stupefying charm, and it renders the victim unconscious and can also halt moving objects." Corvus told him, "Now it can be an extremely dangerous spell especially if you hit a fellow wizard or witch, with multiple stunning spells, if say five people blasted out stunning spells with great power it will most likely kill it's victim. The human body would cave at the feel of it, their heart would give up."

"I don't really want to know how you know that do I?" Harry asked, despite his words, his lips were twitching at the side, nothing Corvus could say to him would ever make him leave. He didn't care what Corvus did, just as long as he didn't get caught, he wouldn't give up this little – admittedly odd – family he had now for anything.

"No, not yet," Corvus conceded, eyes twinkling despite his blank face, his own lips twitching when he noticed the youngsters own amusement. "Now, the incantation for the spell is Stupefy, which is pronounced 'STEW-puh-fye'," Corvus added, drawing the words out so that Harry heard it properly, it was the most important part of learning, knowing how they were pronounced. He'd waited until an hour after Harry had taken his afternoon potions, so that he was neither groggy or in pain, so that nothing might go wrong.

Harry nodded, Defence with Quirrell had been excruciatingly painful, not just because of the headaches but because of his constant stuttering. They'd hardly done any spell work, most of it had been written or reading, he wondered how different he would be when he returned next year. Not that he had needed help, he had done his own work, and of course, Corvus had helped before he even stepped foot in Hogwarts.

"Okay, now let's see you demonstrate on the imitation," the 'Imitation' happened to be a statue, a dummy, a mock wizard, that absorbed your spells, and could tell you just how well your spell would have affected the target. They would not stop learning this particular spell until he had it perfected, it was an extremely handy spell, as he'd informed Harry, to have in your arsenal. There hadn't been anything like that available when he or his sons had been going through tutoring, and it was quite an accomplishment, expensive too.

Corvus was watching Harry work, when a bell-like sound rang around the manor, "Excuse me, Harry, I'm afraid I must answer that, it's the emergency Floo network that was set up for the Ministry." In case of an emergency, such as for a wizengamot meeting where they didn't have the time for letters to be sent out in a hurry.

Harry watched him go perturbed, he turned back and tried to focus, but he just couldn't. So, in the end he padded out of the room, and made his way to Corvus' office, it was closed, however, so he didn't open it. Instead he elected to remain outside and wait for Corvus to emerge to find out what had happened.

He almost jumped out of his skin, when Corvus came out barely a minute later, "Is everything okay?" worry putting stress lines on his young face.

"The boys are fine," Corvus was quick to reassure Harry when he realized perhaps why he was in such a state, "An emergency Wizengamot session is being called immediately. I must leave, I apologise for cancelling out session so soon."

"It's okay," Harry said, relaxing now that he knew nothing was wrong. "I'll just read my book,"

"Good, I'll return as soon as I am able," Corvus reassured Harry, summoning his cloak and putting it on, he'd need nothing else for a session within the Ministry of Magic.

"Try not to have too much fun," Harry teased him before padding away, clearly heading for the sitting room where his books still lay strewn around from his earlier reading.

Corvus chuckled, shaking his head in amusement before he hastily made his way from the manor, he did not wish to be tardy and be the last person there. He was deeply curious to know what had occurred that an emergency meeting had been called, it wasn't done all that often in reality.

He was in the Ministry within ten minutes, the oddest thing was the fact the meeting was being held in meeting room one. Normally for wizengamot meetings they used one of the unused courtrooms. The meeting rooms didn't have seats and it required actually being set up to accommodate everyone. Which just took more time, and since it was an emergency session, well, they liked to have things done as swiftly as possible.

Once he entered courtroom one, he begun to realize why they were holding it in the meeting room opposed to the courtroom. This meeting hadn't been called by chief warlock, no, it had been called by the Board of Governors, who were quite simply frothing at the mouth along the table at the front of the room, chairs were strewn around for everyone to sit, but it was clear it had been hastily – perhaps angrily – done since they were in no way done perfectly. Lucius as angry as he was, his eyes were gleaming in feral satisfaction that he was clearly having trouble hiding. Arching a brow, Corvus seated himself in the front, perplexed and curious about what was going on. None of this showed of course, he knew better than to show emotion to the masses.

Loud banging drew everyone's attention to the front along with silence descending.

"Not everyone is here," Chief Warlock Tiberius Ogden pointed out, glancing around, only half of the wizengamot was here.

"We were only able to contact slightly more than just half, and half is all we need," came the low, yet steady voice of Lady Kataya Donovan, wife of the formidable Lord Donovan and mother to young Antony Donovan and the elected leader of the Board of Governors. Which meant if the votes were tied for whatever reason, she had the last say on which way it tided. It also made her the spokesperson for the group, a title she took on with relish. She was also the only witch on the board, the other twelve were all wizards. Her flaming red hair and pale young complexion and beauty set her apart from the rest of the wizengamot and board – which mostly made up of older wizards and witches – it was hardly any surprise Lord Donovan was so smug about his wife, and his son was set to be a beautiful young man when he grew too. Also, from what he'd heard through the grapevine, was also a bearer, which meant he could have either male or female betrothed. Which gave him a greater chance of having a suitable betrothed from the UK and not having to go abroad to have a suitable match made.

"What exactly is going on?" the cankerous Elphias Doge asked, giving them the side eye, annoyance clearly displayed, but he had been like that with everyone ever since Dumbledore's fine. It was rather childish and immature, and quite frankly it entertained everyone. Especially since he really should be the most mature, now that he was the oldest on the wizengamot, Dumbledore and Doge were more or less the same age, Doge's birthday just happened to be before Dumbledore's before Dumbledore got the boot.

"As I am sure some of you are aware, a surprise inspection was to be done upon Hogwarts," her voice was still low, but amplified so that the many wizards and witches could hear her. "That surprise inspection was begun today, they were barely at Hogwarts for more than an hour or so before alarming results had them returning to my office. I in turn immediately requested this meeting."

Corvus sat up straighter, alarming? Arching a brow, wondering what on earth was going on and what they could have possibly found so soon. It was obviously unfinished, they couldn't have spoken to and inspected the school in that short a time. A glance at Dan left Corvus perplexed, now he was always rather grumpy looking, but right now…he was exuding fury in the likes he'd never seen the wizard do before.

"What alarming results? Hogwarts is fine," Doge huffed, staring at them in annoyance, Dumbledore would never let harm come to any student.

"Let's hear them first, shall we?" Dowager Longbottom declared, curt and demanding as always, getting exasperated by Doge's petulance, it wasn't just annoying but very, very vexing. Unsurprisingly, there was a general murmur of agreement with her words, this was an emergency session, not a time for petty squabbling.

"I'd like to introduce you to Auror Daniel 'Dan' Strauss, one of the schools inspectors, the other two, Mavis and Michael McMahon," Lady Donovan did the introductions. "Daniel is going to give you the specifics of what he's found." She informed them, lips pursed a little, clearly shaken by what had been revealed but was trying valiantly to remain stoic in the face.

Dan hated his full name being used, but he understood it had to be used in official setting, so he endured it. Moving from where he had situated himself in the corner, watching the proceedings, he stalked towards the middle of the room. "Hogwarts has to be closed down." was the first thing out of his mouth, deliberately riling them up for his own amusement.

Which of course, predictably, raised an outcry of objection from nearly every single person in the room. All of them had relatives in the school, sons, daughters, grandchildren, cousins, nieces, nephews, grand-nieces and grand-nephews the list was quite frankly endless. A lot of the wizengamot were Lord's of their estates, which made them responsible for their relatives education. Tutors were expensive, they didn't want to have to hunt them down and get them to teach their relatives again, not when Hogwarts was freely available.

"Silence!" Corvus rose as he shouted out the word curtly, "I think we should hear what Auror Dan has to say first before we decry the decision, don't you? Unless, you wish to hold yourself responsible if something happens that we could have prevented?" giving them all a glowering judgemental look.

Unsurprisingly, everyone quietened at both Corvus' voice and the words he was saying.

"I summarize you'd like to hear what I have to say now?" Dan drawled, purple eyes flashing eerily at them, his eyes meeting every single pair he could. Purple eyes were prevalent in the Strauss family, there hadn't been one without purple eyes as far back as anyone could remember. Just like Black's were prominently grey, and Weasley's were for their red hair and Malfoy's for their platinum blonde. There were always tell-tale signs of which family one belonged to, which of course, made it embarrassing when a 'bastard' child was found, or worse the child of a squib comes to magical school with clear signs.

"What is wrong at Hogwarts?" Corvus asked Dan, as he seated himself, everyone suddenly gave Dan their undivided attention, and he didn't seem all that disconcerted.

"We hadn't even been there two hours before we found fifteen different problems, none more important than the fact the wards protecting the school are…in extremely bad shape." Dan explained coolly.

"What do you mean by bad shape?" came the voice of at least five different individuals all with various depth of worry in their voices. Quiet murmuring rose with his words as the wizengamot spoke quietly with those next to them, stress and worry prevalent in the room.

"They're close to utter collapse, and when they do…well, let's just say they could affect every single child within Hogwarts…shatter their cores leaving them squibs…those already gone through their majority would survive but very, very weakened." Dan explained, unsurprised by the utter outcry those words caused. The sheer panic and fear that drove through the room, was immense. The massive amount of wards that would collapse…the sheer scope couldn't be comprehended by the general population, not even the wizengamot.

"How on earth could the wards do such a thing?" protested Doge, who had zero understanding on warding's, he took only the basic classes required.

Everyone else was deadly silent, the words reverberating around their minds leaving them reeling for now.

"The collapse and disrepair as well as the removal of some of the most important wards have left them in a mess," Dan explained coolly, deciding against getting technical since they'd probably not understand half of what he said. "When and if they fail, it will cause catastrophic failure, a backlash against anything and everything including magical cores. The stress would more than likely kill those who have known and connected with their magic since infancy." Muggle-borns would have a chance to survive having never connected to their core before their eleventh birthday when they got their wands.

"That's impossible! It would take decades for the wards to deteriorate into that condition!"

"We have signed paperwork every year assuring us that the wards were in top shape!"

The outcry continued until at last Dan spoke again. They had evidence that the wards were being updated every year, he had to be exaggerating surely?

"Well, all I can tell you is that the wards have not been sustained or strengthened in over a decade maybe longer I'd need time to investigate fully, they've been systematically weakened over time." Dan stated seriously, "You're all fools if you don't see to it that Hogwarts is closed immediately and the children sent home while we have this 'oversight' corrected and thoroughly investigated."

Silence reigned, nobody there wanted to even suggest taking that chance, no way. Not when a wards master was telling them what was happening.

"But I must warn you…" Dan informed them seriously, enjoying this more than he should giving the situation. "They've already hit critical phrase,"

"Why are they not already out?" came the outraged voices.

"The school needs cleared immediately!"

"We should not waste time talking,"

"They are merely the board of governors, they do need your permission to immediately close the school pending an official investigation," Dan said bluntly, speaking to them as if they were toddlers or really dim-witted idiots. They were older than him, and should be well aware of the laws and regulations of their society. The board had the ability to get rid of the headmaster, suspend any teacher and investigate the school but they had no right to close the school down without due cause. The due cause had to be approved by at least half the wizengamot in order for it to go through.

"What else was found?" Corvus asked, Lucius who was also a member of the Wizengamot, but was sitting with the other Governor's lips twitched when the question was asked, nodding his approval.

"According to Poppy Pomfrey, the Medi-witch Albus Dumbledore took down the wards on the medical cabinet, which as you know, would allow anyone to get into the medical files belonging to the students just this past year." Mavis stood, taking over, allowing Dan to approach the water jug and take a drink. "Then there is the fact that Dumbledore forced her to keep a student whom had been seriously and grievously injured in her care instead of transferring her to St. Mungo's. It happened months ago and I do not believe her parents are aware of what happened, a Troll got into the school that resulted in Miss. Hermione Granger being put into a coma while she recovered. She's yet to emerge from this coma." Talking quickly, because they were right, they needed to get the children to safety immediately.

"Not to forget that there is some sort of traps laid within Hogwarts, my sister and I spent forty-five minutes getting past them. There is also the fact that there is a Cerberus confined within the school." Michael explained, "If a student had tried that…it may well have killed them, from a Cerberus, a large devil's snare to a fire ring with vials filled with poison, all of which we've brought with us as evidence."

"Bear in mind, this is just the tip of the iceberg," Michael informed them, absolutely refusing to let this be swept under the rug, the students were in immense danger. "I have cousins at Hogwarts and I will be pulling them out regardless of the outcome of today's decision and informing the newspaper if no action is taken." He warned them, he would not allow them to cover this up.

"Indeed," Lucius smoothly interjected, "My wife is already at Hogwarts and taking my son out of school." He would not risk Draco for anything, not even to prove a point, it was preposterous if they did nothing.

"I suggest we put it to a vote, all those in favour of the school being closed until a full inspection takes place?" Lord Tiberius Ogden questioned, the chief warlock waiting, mentally calculating the number of people raising their hands unquestionably. It wasn't a long thought process, as each and every single one of them rose their hand very fast, not having to think for a second.

Even Doge rose his hand, to the surprise of everyone, there was no word of defence falling from the old man's lips to defend his good friend.

"We must get them out of the castle immediately, should they be brought here until their parents or guardians pick them up?" came the suggestion before the vote was official.

Ogden didn't take offence, it was something they had to discuss, and it was something they needed to be hasty with.

"Half of them have relatives that work in the Ministry anyway, but we have to explain things to the Muggle-born students parents and advise them." came an anxious voice. There was financial implications to all of this, and most muggle-borns wouldn't know where to start looking for tutors, they would end up quite behind.

"Then it's decided, they will be brought to the Ministry of Magic until their parents or guardians pick them up," declared Ogden declared. "I'll complete the paperwork immediately, Auror Strauss you'll oversee the entire investigation and McMahon's you'll oversee the arrangement of the students being brought to the Ministry immediately with the full approval of the wizengamot behind you. You will have a dozen Aurors accompany you, drop my name to get them cooperating."

"Yes, Sir," Dan stated clearly, giving a nod of understanding at his new orders. This was not just a board of governor investigation now, it was going to be an official Auror investigation into the running of the school, laws had been broken. He was slightly surprised that they wanted him, he wasn't the senior Auror but he believed the senior Auror was a friend of Dumbledore's.

"Understood, Chief warlock," came Michael and Mavis' voice after Dan's agreeing to their new orders.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Ogden said, standing and straightening up, now he had the tedious rights to having to speak and deal with Cornelius Fudge. The only real downside to his job that he had thus far was just that. Cornelius Fudge was an idiot, and he still had no idea how the fool became the Minister to begin with. "I have work to do." Regardless of what Fudge wanted…it would be happening, to smooth things along he needed witnesses in the meeting with the Minister…Bones might be his best bet. The only person Fudge had really listened to was Dumbledore…and Lucius.

"Lucius?" Ogden called, he'd never really gotten on with the wizard, but he didn't dislike him per se, making his way to the front of the room and approaching the table in time to hear Lucius' reply.

"Yes?" Lucius asked smoothly, none of his flaring annoyance at being called so informally in an official meeting capacity showed.

"Cornelius listens to you, I am hoping…you'll take pity and help ease the way?" Ogden not trying to win favours but telling the truth as he sees it, he wasn't one for the political games, and he thought perhaps that's why he'd been chosen as Chief Warlock.

Surprise flickered over Lucius' features, momentarily, before it was hidden behind his inscrutable masks. "Of course," his son was probably already back in the manor safe and sound, he had no further worries on his mind. Except trying to ensure that Minerva McGonagall did not become Headmistress in the event that they succeeded in having Dumbledore removed entirely as Headmaster. He couldn't deny that he knew how to deal with people like Fudge. They were easily manipulated and controlled, and he knew exactly what to say.

Standing, they both departed, leaving the others to either leave or discuss what had just occurred.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge sauntered into his office, having just enjoyed a lovely brunch at the Emerald Pegasus restaurant, not only was it the most expensive restaurant, but it housed delicious food and was damn near impossible to get a reservation for. Plus, the clientele was always the right sort of people.

"What's on the agenda this afternoon?" Fudge asked his undersecretary as he placed his bowler hat on his desk, eyeing the paperwork with an air of annoyance. He could swear it had doubled in the time he took an hour and a half lunch, it was ridiculous, unfortunately, he couldn't delegate that paperwork to anyone else, he had to do it himself. The downside to working as the Minister of magic, so many people wanted things from him.

"You have a meeting all afternoon, the first one in five minutes with…" Umbridge's sickly sweet and syrupy voice was interrupted by abrupt knocking at the door. She puffed up in indignation when the door opened without either of them giving the visitor permission to enter the room. Cornelius was the Minister of Magic! How dare they show such disrespect, clearing her throat, "This is the Minister's office how dare you be so rude and…" before she could continue however, Fudge spoke.

"Enough," Cornelius ordered, noticing who was at the door whereas Umbridge couldn't see them yet, from where she stood. "Lucius, Tiberius how can I help you gentlemen?"

Umbridge stiffened, annoyance thrumming through her, she was only defending him, as she should. Yet she was being the one reprimanded for their disrespect? Well, of course, it wasn't as if he could call them out on it, they were much too powerful and had politics to back them up. He had to be kind to them regardless of his true feelings.

"We need to talk, Cornelius, it's important," Lucius said smoothly, speaking before Tiberius could, giving the Minister a look that was correctly interpreted.

"Cancel my next meeting and leave us," Cornelius ordered of his undersecretary, dismissing her without another word.

"But it's with…" Umbridge put up a token of protest, he'd been trying to set up a meeting for weeks and now he was just going to cancel it?

"Set another appointment for another time, now go," Cornelius stated firmly, giving her look, one he had to do so frequently, due to her constant micromanaging and trying to tell him how to do his job. She thought she was being subtle, but she most definitely wasn't.

"Yes, Sir," Umbridge murmured, shuffling from the room, cheeks bright red, already plotting out reasons for interrupting the meeting, she wanted to know what it was all about. She'd never seen a two like Lucius and Tiberius coming into the Minister's office together before. They were both Wizengamot members…perhaps it was something even more important than she thought. If she'd be able to get away with it, she'd give Cornelius a 'gift' that would allow her to hear everything going on inside. Unfortunately, regular sweeps were mandatory in the Ministry of magic especially the Minister's office. She'd be caught and arrested, she was too smart for that. The urge to keep the door open a tad was strong, but before she could decide whether or not to, the door closed with a definitive click.

Scowling at the door she flounced off dramatically, but her stature make it look nothing short of petulance. A toddler having a temper-tantrum.

* * *

"Sit, please," Cornelius said, being overly polite, much to Tiberius' private consternation, he was never treated quite so politely, then again when he met with the Minister he was usually quite frazzled. "Now how can I help you?"

"This is merely a courtesy call…" Tiberius begun, only to have Lucius clear his throat, shaking his head subtly. Heavy handedness on Cornelius Fudge did not work out well, no wonder Tiberius never got anywhere with the Minister. You had to lead the wizard where you wanted, make it seem like his idea or to advise him.

"An emergency wizengamot meeting was just held," Lucius said taking over, "We were unable to reach you unfortunately, to inform you of what was happening. Understandable really, I'm sure your schedule doesn't allow for much leeway,"

Tiberius wanted to snort as he listened, but he refrained.

"A lot of hazardous information came to us during the school inspection, one that required they return here immediately for aid." Lucius continued, "Everything you'll need to be brought up to date is here," Lucius informed the wizard, handing over the paperwork to Cornelius to read for himself.

You could see when he read certain bits of the information, the privacy ward being taken down, indignation, Granger, almost spluttering in anger and then came the wards…which caused whatever healthy happy flush he'd had after a successful brunch drain from the wizard completely. Leaving him pale and shaken, green in the gills and barely able to breathe.

"Rufus and the other students will be brought directly to the Ministry, Cornelius," Lucius said, "They'll see you taking this very seriously, as they should, it will help them see you taking pro-active action. All the pureblood's will understand and I'm sure you can spare clerks to inform the Muggle-born's parents what's happening and what their options are. Yes, the Hogwarts coffers will be depleted a little but we will recover from this and without the life of any child being endangered." It made him gag having to use the term 'Muggle-born' but polite society wouldn't allow him to use the term Mudblood unfortunately.

Tiberius startled, he'd forgotten that Cornelius' nephew attended Hogwarts, a Hufflepuff if he recalled, and intelligent. He watched and listened to the way Lucius twisted everything and Cornelius puffed up, nodding, agreeing with everything Lucius was saying. He was almost impressed with it really. Other than the fact he would get credit for having the children from Hogwarts brought here, but credit didn't matter right now and it wasn't his anyway.

"We've already sent Aurors to Hogwarts, the Ministry will be filled with students in the next twenty to thirty minutes," Tiberius explained, "Do you have any suggestions on where they may be situated for the time being until their parents can come for them?" following Lucius' lead. "The meeting rooms are empty, and we could put tables and chairs in, one already has chairs inside. I'm sure lunch has already been made by the House-elves we could have it brought here?" giving the appearance of a question followed by a subtle suggestion like Lucius had done before.

Lucius glanced at Tiberius giving him an approving look, now that was the way to deal with Fudge, trying to inform him what's what never worked. Cornelius Fudge felt very entitled as the Minister for magic, and that made him entirely too obstinate and too big for his britches. Fortunately, not too stupid or intelligent, and knew where to hedge his bets.

"Yes, yes, that's perfect," Cornelius nodded his approval, sweating buckets at this unforeseen complication, it did not sit well with him at all, but he could do nothing. Fortunately, for once he was entirely blameless, "I must inform the reporters before they spin this in an entirely bleak light." His mind trying to come up with a scenario that didn't make it sound as dire as it actually was.

"I'm sure you'll think of something…now what do you suggest we do about Dumbledore?" Lucius asked, "After all, if word gets to the general public that we are letting the one that lied to us for years go free…" he purposely trailed off letting the statement hang in the air.

Fudge gulped before inhaling sharply, looking like a rabbit stuck in the red light of a stunner.

"Well…" Fudge begun, hesitantly.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later everything was signed and approved, meetings moved and other things seen to.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Cornelius said, his fingers twisting around his bowler hat, he was holding a press conference in the atrium to inform the press. Best to get it dealt with quickly, like ripping a band aid off. He was in no way looking forward to it, but with Tiberius and Lucius' aid he felt a little more prepared for any questions he might be asked regarding this…unfortunate business. His delicious meal was rolling around in his stomach unpleasantly now, which was just such a waste.

"I best get these to Dan," Tiberius said, plucking the box from the table, they were cuffs that prevented anyone from skipping town and keeping an eye on them, what magic they used and their location. It would allow them to keep a very close eye on Dumbledore while they dealt with the investigation, they couldn't have him arrested and imprisoned without actual evidence after all. Much to Lucius' dismay, but he had approved the use of those cuffs.

"And I best get home and answer my wife's questions, I am afraid I asked her to pick up Draco without explaining why," Lucius replied, and despite what people probably thought, he loved his wife very much. It might not have originally been a love match, but they'd made it work, the desire to be happy had enabled that. Now, though, if they went back, they would change nothing, at least he wouldn't and he'd like to think Narcissa wouldn't. He was grateful to be avoiding this headache that was about to occur. Unless, of course, the Wizengamot was called together again, but that was very unlikely until they had a court date set for Dumbledore. Which would be the only trial he was interested in, wizengamot members weren't obligated to attend every single trial, and most were overseen by the council of magic, since most were…well minor crimes.

With that the three men exited the Minister's office, Cornelius and Lucius headed off towards the Atrium, one to endure a press conference and one to Floo home to his wife. Tiberius headed to find Dan, using a locating charm to held aid him in his bid to find the Auror. He was thankfully, within the Ministry, and Tiberius made haste before he disappeared again.

* * *

The reporters that had been rounded up for this conversation were all highly strung, all eager to see what the 'big scoop' could possibly be that the Minister of Magic himself was heading up a press conference. The moment he stepped out into the Atrium all of them begun taking pictures, blinding the atrium in white light.

"Minister what's happening!?"

"What's going on?"

"Why have we been called here?!"

Cornelius ignored all the call outs, giving his goodbye's to Lucius, who with grace, headed towards the fireplaces and Floo'ed out. He felt rather envious, and almost wished he could do the same thing. Unfortunately, he did have to have this come out in the right way, he did not want them finding out and writing it their own way. A sonorous charm had his voice amplified, as he stepped onto the podium that had been placed there for him. impeccably dressed, he stared out at the sea of faces. "Thank you all for coming, your questions will all be answered momentarily."

That settled them down, for the moment, the atrium was surrounded by Aurors, to ensure that they behaved. Any misbehaviour they'd find themselves in the cell for the night. Most knew better, but there were some that just continued to push and push. As always, nobody seemed to pay any particular attention to anything that flew such as a beetle that most definitely shouldn't be in the Ministry of magic.

"I am sorry to report that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has temporarily closed…" Cornelius paused, as they begun asking questions again, it irritated him something awful. If they just stopped and listened they'd have all the answers they needed.

"Has something happened to Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Has Dumbledore done something else?"

Normally they would never conceive of accusing Dumbledore, but as of late with the negative press and the knowledge of what he'd been up to, well, let's just say Dumbledore's reputation was on shaky ground. The press would go after even him, if it would earn them a good scoop, but there hadn't really been one…until lately.

"Is it true that Dumbledore is responsible for Harry Potter not attending Hogwarts anymore?"

"All I can tell you, due to the fact it's an ongoing case for the Auror department, is that the wards have reached a critical stage and it's dangerous." Cornelius explained, puffing up "All the students have been moved here at my behest until their parents can be found, Dumbledore and McGonagall have been detained due to the fact they were hindering the process of closing the school. That is all thank you very much." With that he stepped off the podium, ignoring the shouting of questions yet again.

"Will Harry Potter ever return to Hogwarts?"

"When will Hogwarts be open again?"

"How did the wards get into such a bad state?"

"How did this information come to light?"

* * *

"Auror Strauss! Auror Strauss! Just a moment please!" Chief Warlock Ogden called out as he finally gained speed to catch the wizard, twice he'd missed him, but never for long, due to the fact he was actually using a Portkey to get the students from Hogwarts – the front gates he assumed – to the Ministry then just Apparating back to do the process all over again. They didn't have an item – or anyone powerful enough to put the spell on anything – big enough to allow hundreds of students to take a portkey at once.

"Go on, head in, take a seat, lunch will be ready soon," the Auror encouraged the students to get inside, there were a lot of worried faces amongst them, many with younger siblings attached to them even more scared. "There's nothing to be scared of, your parents or guardians will be coming to get you and if they can't we will take you home." He reassured them, he might give the appearance of being heartless, but he wasn't, not when it came to kids.

"Yes, Sir," they said, some of them didn't even know what he was despite his bright red Auror robes, and admittedly it hadn't been discussed.

"Have you dealt with Dumbledore yet?" Tiberius asked, panting outrageously, he had been running himself ragged for the past hour trying to get everything done and find Strauss. When Strauss disappeared from the Ministry he'd nipped to his office to get a few things done, before heading out after him again, continuously missing him. Wondering whether Dumbledore was still at Hogwarts or if he'd been brought here already.

"Two Aurors are holding both McGonagall and Dumbledore at Hogwarts, Sir," Dan explained, his face smoothly transitioning to softer for the kids to a stony mask he used while working. "They were…rather problematic when they found out Hogwarts was to be closed. Thankfully the rest of the faculty pitched in, and aided us in getting the students out and ensuring that all of them were accounted for."

"Of course they were," Tiberius sighed, shaking his head, sometimes he didn't understand people. "Did they know about the dangers?" he didn't really want the answer to that, either way it wasn't a good thing, ignoring Aurors orders, if they saw their Headmaster doing it…they would do it in future and cause a whole new set of problems.

Dan nodded grimly, "Excuse me," he was going to be at this for an hour or two without stopping to talk every time he came and went. Thankfully most of the students actually listened to them, and didn't put up a token of protest except to enquire about a sibling, especially if they'd gone by already but most younger siblings and immediately gone to find their sister or brothers. Or their parents, but after receiving an answer they were rather well behaved. It wasn't as awful as he'd assumed it was going to be. Oddly enough, there had been one student who complained about not getting lunch, a red headed boy.

"And the Granger girl?" Tiberius asked, getting in one last question.

"She was moved first, they've taken her to St. Mungo's as far as I am aware her parents are being notified now," and wasn't that going to be a surprise and a half? He wouldn't blame them if they actually sued the school for their negligence. With that, Dan didn't wait around, he Apparated away, ready to get the next group of students waiting at the school gates.

The only problem was now they were overcome by reporters, trying to find out more information, talking to the students and teachers, trying to push their way in.

By three PM the school was cleared out completely, the only things remaining in the school were the ghosts and unbeknown to everyone – except for dumbledore of course – a basilisk underneath the school. The spells they put around the school to detect if anyone tripped them, the only spell they dared to put anywhere near the crumbling ruins of the wards that protects the castle.

* * *

Corvus had returned home just after Harry had done his exercises and had fallen asleep on the sofa while reading in Corvus' office. The office was normally out of bounds, but if Harry couldn't find a book to read, he often headed in there. No doubt he'd been curious about what was going on enough to remain close by so he could get that information quickly. Corvus hadn't woken him up, merely set the bookmark in the book and set it aside. Putting the covers over him, he got cold so easily, and left him to rest while he had a coffee and joined the Dark Lord in the library and informed him of everything that was going on.

Unfortunately, Lucius' decision to come visit heralded an early awakening from his nap than usual. The dinging had woken Harry, who was quite a light sleeper, it just so happened, Corvus was also quiet.

"I apologise, Mr. Potter," Lucius said, staring at the boy slightly surprised to see him sleeping. "I did not mean to disturb your rest."

"It's fine, Lord Malfoy," Harry said shaking his head, stifling a yawn as he got into full gear.

"Lucius, good to see you, the Dark Lord is in the library, I'll have something brought there for us to eat," Corvus explained, as he entered his office to find Harry already awake. "Are you staying for dinner?" not that the House-elves would need to make more, there was always plenty of food to go around. That they didn't eat the House-elves did, they never went hungry.

"This is Draco's first day back, Narcissa is going overboard," Lucius said dryly, "So I'm afraid my presence is demanded."

Harry stifled a grin, he knew Draco hated his mothers smothering, he felt it was embarrassing and over the top. Then he realized what Lucius had said, "Is Draco okay?" sitting up straighter, worry shinning in his green eyes, he might not have spent a whole lot of time with his friends but he did care.

Lucius arched a brow and glanced at Corvus, wondering why the wizard hadn't informed him, wondering if he had intended it to remain a secret. "Draco is very well, you have my word." Lucius told the young boy, heartened by the sight of the worry, he truly cared about his son and if anyone genuinely cared about Draco…well, he would make an exception for them. Not that it was hard to do, the boy's lineage definitely was fabulous despite the fact he had a Mudblood mother.

"Oh, good," Harry said, relieved, he knew Draco's father wouldn't lie to hm if he was sick. The men he surrounded himself with, did not seem to believe in lying, except skirting around the truth to get what they want in like say the Ministry. "Wait, you're back! What was the emergency?" he perked up looking curious.

Corvus glanced at Harry in amusement, "Why not join us in the library? Would you like something to drink?" it wasn't quite time for his next dose of potions yet, not for another hour.

"Orange juice please," Harry said, standing up, folding the cover and placing it on the arm of the sofa.

By the time they made it to the library – which wasn't all that far to be fair – an orange juice and a plate of food and coffee had been set on the table for Harry and Lucius.

Lucius however, paused at the doorway, unsure of how to act in the presence of Harry Potter.

"Come sit, Lucius," Voldemort told him, a deeply amused look on his face. honestly, it was almost as if Lucius had no idea that Harry knew he was Lord Voldemort. Which wasn't the case at all, even the boy showed more courage in the face of him, as he padded into the room and took a seat next to him, drinking from his goblet with delight.

Lucius did as instructed, as Corvus quietly begun to inform Harry what had gone down hours prior. As the Heir of the Potter-Black Estate he would become Lord and take his seats at the Wizengamot. As he hadn't allowed anyone to take over his seats in abstention, he wasn't legally supposed to know what was happening, but nobody there actually cared one wit about the law.

"I do not think Dumbledore will recover from this," Lucius explained afterwards, half his coffee drunk, "I do not believe he will retain his headmastership, nor will Minerva become Headmistress due to her actions this afternoon." Smug satisfaction coated the wizard. "As heirs of the Hogwarts founders, you actually have a greater say in who becomes the Headmaster than the board of governors, you could even elect yourself, My Lord." He had gone and read through the rules and regulations after having his little epiphany, thankfully the Board of Governors section wasn't as long and arduous as the wizengamot section.

Harry couldn't help but chortle, successfully stopping his orange juice from snorting out of his nose, now that would be rude. "Can you imagine Dumbledore's reaction?" his mind envisioning his being told who the new Headmaster of Hogwarts was.

Corvus and Voldemort snorted, it was true enough.

"Plus, if he told anyone who you were it would be put down to sheer jealously that you became Headmaster, nobody would listen to him." Harry said, still tickled pink over the image of Dumbledore's reaction.

"It would also give the dark section a greater feeling of safety that they don't have right now," Lucius admitted, "I'd certainly prefer you over anyone the governors actually decided upon." He admitted, they were looked down upon because of who their parents were, and the stance they had taken during the war to try and correct the imbalance of their world.

Harry nodded solemnly, agreeing completely, as dangerous as Voldemort was to others…he wasn't to him. He'd be able to attend Hogwarts for the next six years without fearing for his life when it came to Dumbledore and his plans. The thought of not being bombarded for the next six years was a good one.

If only.

* * *

So will Voldemort take over as Headmaster of Hogwarts as the Founders Heir? Will Harry give over control of his seats and make it 'further' proof that there was no way it was Voldemort, not with Harry Potter their boy who lived liking him? Or will we see Filius Flitwick taking over as Headmaster? someone that isn't on either side and quite perfect for the part. What will happen to Minerva and Dumbledore? will they be arrested and let out on bail? Will anyone be willing to help Dumbledore after all is said and done? R&R please

Oh, and a side note...as to why Fawkes hasn't helped Dumbledore...he's approaching burning day which makes him unable to cry and or flame anyone away :)


	31. Chapter 31

The Contract

Chapter 31

* * *

Mavis glanced down at the private information pertaining to Hermione Granger, which was the usual information one has on a minor. Name, date of birth, address and the parents names, dates of births, what they do for work, those addresses as well in the case of an emergency. Interestingly enough, in case of emergency where the parents couldn't be contacted, held nothing, there must be no other family, it was rather sad. She'd grown up with a large family, sure only one brother, but lots of cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents and her great-grand parents. It was with great reluctance that she was doing this, Michael suggested he do it, she had more empathy than her brother, and it would probably be a greater comfort to the girls parents.

She and Michael had worked tirelessly in getting the Muggle-born students returned to their homes, waiting for the parents to come home and explaining everything. Which had not been easy, at all, they'd been so confused, understanding magic was just beyond them. They'd been working well beyond their normal hours, but they needed to get them home and had finished at ten thirty at night, a ridiculous time to be knocking at anyone's door. They'd had to visit numerous work places in order to get parents that worked the night shift. Then she'd been back at work at the crack of dawn today, she was tired, but nonetheless determined.

Giving one last glance at the Ministry, she apparated to the street address of the Granger's. From what she gleaned, Wendell and Monica were dentists, and they shouldn't have left for work quite yet, at least she hoped so. The area was immaculate, well kept, lovely houses, although the matching properties were rather odd to say the least. Did Muggles have no imagination? Why did they have everything the same? Houses, lawns, the only difference were the abundance of toys and things lying around for young children, too young to attend school. These were familiar thoughts as of late, she'd honestly began repeating her thoughts every house visit.

Wand safely ensconced, dressed in a black suit with a white shirt, with a black jacket, passing very effectively for a Muggle, she began to assess her surroundings, walking and trying to find the house number. Her stomach in butterflies, she had no idea how these people were going to react, but if it had been her…well, she knew that she'd have been frothing at the mouth at the sheer audacity.

Finally, she found the door to the Granger residence, not needing to get confirmation from the door, the mailbox gave that away. Opening the gate, she walked swiftly down the path, the blinds and curtains were open, but she could see no movement from within yet. Once she reached the door, she gave it three swift taps, and waited patiently, praying that they were there. This was a private conversation she'd have to have with them, and their work place was very unsuitable.

No they deserved to be told in the privacy of their own home, where they didn't need to stifle their reactions.

The door opened, a woman already dressed for the day stared at her in silent expectation, bags concealed with make-up under her eyes. Her clothes indicated that she had lost a bit of weight, "Can I help you?" Monica enquired, tiredness even seeping into her voice.

Mavis gave pause for a moment, unless there was something else going on with the family, they already suspected something was wrong with their daughter. "Hello, ma'am, my name is Mavis McMahon, I'm a representative of the Ministry of magic, may I have a moment of yours and your husbands time?" showing her badge to the woman who looked ready to collapse at the news.

"Hermione?" she croaked, eyes gaunt but wide.

"Is alive," Mavis was quick to reassure her, but it was the only consolation she could give her. She would not do the disservice of lying, especially when she'd no doubt become aware of everything when she visited her daughter at St. Mungo's, she'd been there since last evening, but she knew nothing else. She wasn't a relative, so she wasn't allowed to know more. The Aurors would know, Dan, who was in charge of the case, since it was part of an official investigation.

Monica's eyes narrowed in on Mavis' face, suspicion gleaming within those intelligent eyes. "Alive," she echoed with a dauntingly blank voice.

"May I come in?" Mavis asked, normally it was rude to keep company – even unexpected company – but she understood all too well, that the woman felt as though the rug was being pulled from under her feet. How long had she been worrying? What had been told to her? Had she made any attempts to get answers?

"Of course, please," Monica murmured, shuffling aside, opening the door fully granting the witch entrance into her home.

The smell of breakfast wafting in the air, "Can I get you a cup of coffee?" Monica offered, retaining at least some semblance of politeness while she bit her lip to prevent herself ambushing the woman – who she presumed was like her daughter, a witch – and demanding answers.

"I think we could all use one, yes?" Mavis suggested, as they moved through the hall way and into the living room, the place was open plan and she could see the kitchen, including the uneaten breakfast. "I apologise if I interrupted your breakfast." She added, what she assumed was Wendell sitting with his coffee in his hand, his countenance solemn and tired too.

Wendell gave the woman a curious look, wondering what she was doing in their home.

"Wen, this is Mavis, she's a representative of the Ministry of magic, she has something to tell us about Hermione," Monica explained, caught between relief and worry, not sure which was more prevalent at the moment.

"It's about damn time!" Wendell exploded, "We've been going out of our minds for what feels like years!" the normally calm and composed man showing a side that very rarely came to view.

"Wen," Monica said quietly, her tone soft, "Shouting and anger won't help us get answers," trying to placate her husband and diffuse a potentially violate situation. Although, she was also very surprised, her husband was always so mild mannered, polite to everyone and calm. Unfortunately, this situation was getting to both of them. "I apologise, we're both very…worried." And that was putting it very, very lightly.

"I apologise also," Wendell bit out, closing his eyes, he breathed evenly, trying to centre himself.

"No, no you have a right to be angry," Mavis reassured the stressed out father.

"Come sit," Monica said, pouring out new coffee's for them all, "Cream? Sugar? Milk?" passing a black coffee to her husband, and adding milk to her own, waiting for the witch to answer.

"Just a little milk please," Mavis said, giving a smile that looked more like a grimace than anything. She definitely wasn't looking forward to this at all. "Thank you," she added once the cup was placed in front of her, a little darker than she was used to, but she said nothing, merely cupped her hands around it.

"Where is our daughter?" Wendell asked, staring at the woman he now knew to be a witch. He didn't care that she could kill him where he stood with magic.

"Can I ask first, what contact you've had in the past month?" Mavis asked, slightly apologetic, shifting out parchment and a quill, it was hovering, recording the conversation.

"Nothing, that's how we knew something was wrong," Wendell bit out, assuming she meant with his daughter, eyes drawn to the parchment as it wrote, eyeing it curiously, as he always did with anything magical he learned about. It was a fascinating world, and he had read Hermione's books, or at least the ones he'd been able to get his hands on anyway. "She just stopped writing to us, she was doing so well in classes and was learning…I was…concerned she never mentioned any friends…but our daughter always found it difficult to make friends she was much too mature and smarter than them that it intimidated them."

Mavis' eyes gleamed with sadness, giving a nod, he was right to be concerned really, the girl was so alone in the magical world. Perhaps if she'd had friends, one of them would have contacted her parents and informed them of what was going on themselves. "And did you make any attempts to get in touch with anyone?"

"We went back to Diagon Alley, spoke to Tom, he attempted to get the Headmaster for us, but he wasn't able to." Monica re-joined the conversation. "So, you see, we bought an owl, and attempted to contact the Headmaster but each time the owl returns with the letters, all bar the first one. The first one was missing but the rest have all been returned unopened."

Mavis nodded her understanding, "May I see the owl?" wondering if any spells had been attached to it, or if Dumbledore had just refused to take the letters and the owl had eventually just returned.

"Of course, follow me," Wen said, "Sit and eat," he told his wife a little sternly, worry shining brightly, she'd hardly eaten at all these past few weeks. Wendell, opened the door to the utility room, there was a large cage taking up a corner of the room, a black cover completely covering the entire cage, obscuring it from view. "A lot of light gets into this side of the house, I thought it would be nice to have blackness, owls I know are notoriously nocturnal."

Mavis nodded, "The owl gets out at night?" they needed to hunt after all, they were not meant to be kept in cages, they were familiars.

"Oh, yes, when he returned we put this over him, we intended to send another owl today," Wendell sighed, "Please tell me my daughter is okay," he said, defeated and so bone achingly tired. He would never have let her go if he thought this would happen.

"I'd rather discuss this sitting down," Mavis informed him, placing a consoling hand on his shoulder, she felt so sorry for them. Checking the owl for any tampering, and found a spell on it, preventing him from gaining access to Hogwarts. It was little wonder the owl was just returning from his journey's without success. She rolled up the results and placed it in her pocket before removing the spell on the owl. "Can I ask who did the home visit?"

"Oh, a very lovely woman, witch," he quickly amended, fearing they might get insulted, "She was the Deputy Headmistress…professor, um…I'm sorry I cannot remember her name." he said apologetically, "I think it started with an M,"

"Minerva McGonagall?" Mavis deduced.

"That's it!" he said, nodding, opening the window and the cage for the owl, he had a feeling they wouldn't be needing it, "She explained things to us, and was very happy to answer any questions Hermione had and did some demonstrating." Very patient, not many had that much patience with Hermione, she could be overwhelming to new people.

"I see," Mavis replied, "Did she inform you of how to get in touch with the Ministry and Hogwarts?" which was required by law.

"No, not at all," Wendell stated firmly, backing out of the room, Mavis followed giving her nod of approval, good the owl wasn't being kept enclosed all the time.

Another strike against Minerva McGonagall, and she had been doing this for years, and failing spectacularly. It was shocking, parents were to be told how to get to the Ministry, St. Mungo's and how to get in touch with the school. How long had this failure been going on? It was diabolical how many parents didn't know how to get in touch with the magical world?

The two sat back down, Monica was staring and reading the information that was being printed down on the paper. Yes, that included the conversation she'd just had with Wendell in another room, it worked very well.

"Where is our daughter?" Monica demanded, her own patience wearing thin, she'd already informed the others that she and her husband weren't going to be in today. So they had to open up, and the receptionist would cancel their appointments.

"Your daughter is currently at St. Mungo's it's our hospital," Mavis explained softly, "Hogwarts had been closed down, for various violations. So until it is up and running again we've been getting the children back home to their parents to be on the safe side." Not explaining what those violations were, and having no intentions of doing so either.

"Was she hurt because of those violations?" Wendell demanded to know, his back straightening, ready to go to war to protect his daughter.

"Indirectly, yes I do believe so," Mavis informed them honestly. "She was attacked by a Mountain troll on Halloween. The Headmaster and Hermione's Head of House, failed when they did not inform you of this or take her to St. Mungo's where you could visit her. There is an investigation into them, and we will get answers of this I promise you."

"And if I want to sue?" Wendell asked with deceptive mildness, eyes flashing furiously that the school had endangered his daughter so recklessly. The image of his daughter, so small and light compared to the monstrous image of a mountain troll…well his heart was beating so fast he felt he was about to faint.

"Then you are well within your rights to do so," Mavis informed them, understanding their desire, especially if Hermione never recovered. "If it's something you wish to do, I shall return with the documents that you'll need," all for helping them, "You are better waiting until Hermione wakes up though," she offered up, which was true enough. Get compensation for not only the attack, missed time, the screw up but also the tuition money returned. It was expensive to go to Hogwarts, and they had a right to their money back.

"Yes, please," Monica stated, "Now why has Hermione not woken? We haven't spoken to her in over a month!" the fear of her daughter not wakening up was beginning to consume her. "How do we get to St. Mungo's?" she then added, determined to get to her daughters bedside.

"I do not know, I'm not privy to private and privileged information, the healers at St. Mungo's will let you know exactly how she's doing. If you'd like I can accompany you this once and give you the details on how you can get there without aid." It was easy, just enter an old abandoned store and voila were transported to St. Mungo's, they would be just fine.

"Then let's go," Monica immediately stood, already striding towards her bag, before leaving the living room, the sound of her ascending the stairs the only show that she hadn't left the house.

"How long will this take?" Wendell asked, standing also, grabbing the house keys as well as his wallet, knowing without looking what his wife was doing. Sliding them into his back pocket.

"A minute," Mavis reassured him, "We will be Apparating from right here, which is immediate teleportation."

With that information, Wendell nodded, and automatically begun to lock the doors, and turn off all the electronics and put the uneaten food in the bin and place the dishes in the sink for cleaning later.

"I'm ready to go," Monica stated, a large duffel bag in her hand, filled with clothes for their daughter, her favourite books, as well as any paperwork St. Mungo's might need to see in order to prove that they were her parents. She'd get any favourite snacks Hermione might want later, she'd be going every day, but first…finding out what was going on.

"Now Sidelong-Apparation can be very disconcerting the first time you use it, it will make you feel as though your insides are being scrambled around, and you might feel sick afterwards it's all perfectly normal." Mavis explained Apparation to them.

"It's like instant teleportation," Wendell told his wife, not at all deterred by the witches words. He wanted to ask Mavis about his daughter but he realized it was futile. She was just the messenger, she didn't know anything about Hermione's condition. The hospital no doubt couldn't release that information to the public just like their own system. So the sooner the left they the better.

They wanted to see their daughter.

"I'll need to be touching both of you, on your shoulder would be best," Mavis explained, "Come stand beside me," she gestured for them to do so. A soothing smile on her face, trying to ease them into compliance without having to give out dozens of reassurances that they would be just fine. She'd done it a million times before, admittedly only half of that number was sidelong Apparation.

The only question asked was, "Will this come with us?" gesturing towards her handbag and duffle bag.

"Yes," Mavis told her, grasping a hold of Wendell and Monica Granger's shoulders and apparated them to St. Mungo's.

Both Muggles blushed in embarrassment and shame once they regained adequate control of their faculties. Both of them had been sick and disorientated, it had been an awful feeling despite being warned. Mavis quickly reassured them both that it was normal, that even she had succumbed to the very same reaction her first time. With a quick flick of her wand, the sick was gone and a pleasant smell of fresh lemon and mint was left behind.

"Can I help you, Mavis?" came an unexpected soft yet deep voice.

"Andy!" Mavis said, happiness exuding from her frame, "These are Mr and Mrs Granger, they're here to see their daughter…do you think you could help them find the healer in charge of the ward she's in?"

"What a coincidence," came his reply, "I am Miss Granger's healer, it's nice to meet you, although I apologise that it is under these circumstances." He said, shaking their hands, now wizards didn't normally do that, it was a Muggle thing, but he knew how to put Muggle's at ease, they often had to come to St. Mungo's to reverse whatever damage that had been done to them accidentally or hell, even on purpose.

"Finally, someone that can tell us what's going on, how is she?" Monica queried, a desperate and feral look on her face. She was so very close to breaking down and going to town, so she prayed that someone would just answer her questions instead of beating around the bush.

"Would you like to see her first before we sit down in my office for this discussion?" the Healer calmly and quietly asked her, he wasn't about to spew personal information about the girl here of all places, this part wasn't tested for bugs and such, any number of reporters could be listening, or actually sitting in the room waiting. Plus, the publicity surrounding the girls case had been reported in the paper both days, and he feared it would only get worse. Especially with the privacy surrounding minors, which didn't seem to exist for Potter. He'd been quite frankly aghast when his name was continuously mentioned in articles.

"Yes," came the unsurprising answer to his question from both parents.

"Mavis?" Andy queried, wondering if she was coming or leaving.

"I have to go," she said, very reluctant to go, but not showing it, "But we should have drinks soon, owl me?" taking a chance, almost holding her breath like some silly teen with her first crush. Well, he was her first crush, but she most definitely wasn't a teenager anymore.

"Sure, still living in the same place?" Andy asked.

"I am," Mavis said, giving a beatific smile in turn, "I'll talk to you later," turning to the Grangers, face professionally set again, "Good luck," she told them both, "I hope Miss Granger has a swift recovery."

"Why does everyone seem to call Hermione that way?" Wendell asked, slightly bewildered.

"It's perfectly normal," Andy reassured them, "One does not just go around using people's first names without permission, it's the polite and respectful thing to do."

"I see," Wendell mused, it certainly was polite and respectful, something he hadn't been aware, a lot of their practices seemed odd to him. Odd but fascinating that's for damn certain.

"Follow me," Andy said, making his way through the waiting room and into the main hospital, ready to get the girls parents to her room.

* * *

Corvus sighed in relief as he relaxed back into his seat, well, that was the last of the tutors for Harry all dealt with, signed, sealed and delivered. None of them were staying here at Lestrange manor of course, one couldn't do that when the had a secret guest. Not that they'd have a clue who was amongst them, but gossip could be dangerous, so they all had properties they could use while here for the year overseeing Harry's education.

"Which language would you like to learn first?" Corvus queried, watching Harry browse his collection looking for something new to read in the law section.

"You mean besides the Latin and French I'm already learning?" Harry asked wryly, plucking the next volume out of the shelves.

"Yes, besides that," Corvus answered wryly, barely refraining from rolling his eyes at the playful sass. He couldn't wait to take the teen to France, where his family were originally from. It was going to be the best holiday he'd been in over a decade. Perhaps only bet with hopefully the time he could go with not only Harry but Rabastan and Rodolphus too, his boys.

"I don't know I…" Harry's thoughts were cut off when the Floo network flared green, and Harry blinked at the sight of her, almost in awe of how pretty she was. He knew that broach crest, it was the Abbott coat of arms, this must be Lady Abbott, Antonio's wife. She was dressed resplendently like she was going to a ball, with her cloak on her, with the broach clearly displayed. Her hair was down in a golden halo, but artistically wavy despite using the Floo network, she didn't have a speck of ash on her.

"Helena," Corvus said, standing automatically, ever the gentlemen when he wanted to be, "Is Antonio…" hope bubbling within him. Hoping against all hope that it wasn't the alternative…that Antonio wasn't gone, but considering she was here in front of him and without a single red eye, he hoped.

"They know what's wrong," Helena told him, relief flowing through her, "They've performed the spell, he woke for only a second before ending up falling back asleep,"

"What was it?" Corvus asked, a small smile appearing on his face, this was good news indeed.

"An obscure spell from Germany of all places, if you hadn't taken charge and had those healers…" Helena said, a shudder wracked her frame, she might never have found out. Her husband might never have recovered and their daughters and son would have been forever without a father and husband. Merlin it was just beyond contemplation, she owed Corvus everything.

"I am very pleased at the outcome," Corvus said sincerely, "You owe me nothing," he was glad Antonio would recover, at least they were assuming he would. "Did they say how long it would take or the chance…?" watching Harry silently sit down, clearly listening but not interrupting. If he was a lesser man he would have crossed his fingers and hoped it would be the case.

"He says every single recipient of the spell has recovered," Helena informed him, eyes glowing with happiness. "He'll be disorientated for days, but his memory will come back within a week. The longest it ever took was six days."

"That is…wonderful Helena," Corvus said softly, "All memories?"

"Well, yes, that's what they said," Helena explained, clearly confused by Corvus' probing. Shouldn't he just be happy that they were all going to be okay?

"Have you informed anyone else?" Corvus urged, eyes shadowed.

"Well, no, I came straight here, I haven't even had a chance to inform my brother or sister yet," Helena revealed, she knew Corvus blamed himself, plus her brother and sister were working, so she thought to do it now.

Corvus inhaled sharply in relief, "Then I ask that you don't inform anyone,"

"Why?" Helena asked, "Those I will tell I trust implacably."

"He wasn't found outside the Ministry, Helena," Corvus pointed out, "Which meant it could be someone who knew his whereabouts, his habits. I am not going to play the blame game, but I caution you to have care who you reveal it to, because whoever did it will go out of their way to ensure Antonio dies if they know he's recovering. Especially if it was someone…with a lot to lose. Now I doubt Dumbledore actually attacked him, but whoever did might be high up in Dumbledore's social circle."

"If it was him, its rather doubtful, I mean honestly…Dumbledore pled guilty, why would he be scared of Antonio?" Helena asked, befuddled.

"You know how far Antonio goes to protect his clients. Who knows what he might have dug up that Dumbledore found out about?" Corvus questioned, he hated making her even more cautious and suspicious but he had to share his doubts. He didn't want to risk whoever knew where Antonio was going to be was family. He was clearly taken of guard, and his son was right, Antonio wasn't easily subdued he was a Master. It could have been someone he knew, someone he dropped his guard around. He'd rather he was taken of guard, but he'd rather be sure.

Swallowing thickly, a subtle tremble in her willowy frame, "I see," she replied, her tone strong despite her worries.

"It will only be for a few days, just until Antonio recovers and can tell us himself what happened," Corvus suggested, coaxing her into going with his plan. "Plus, your husband is recovering, that's the most important thing." Which was very true, he'd honestly thought that Antonio wouldn't recover, the time that had gone by and no change…well, who could blame him.

"Yes," Helena inhaled sharply, her countenance softening considerably. "That's very true, I shall hold off, if only to ensure my husband's safety. I just wanted to thank you for everything,"

"You're more than welcome." Corvus told her sincerely.

"Excuse me, it's time for me to take my potions," Harry said, speaking quietly, but he had to stifle his amusement when Helena just about jumped out of her skin. Her hand dramatically coming up to her chest, but the reaction was quickly stifled and her face became a smooth blank mask that pureblood's were so fond off. "My apologies," he added, before padding out, his walk a little off as the pain became more prevalent.

"Merlin, he's quieter than a ghost!" Helena gaped, "Is that…" eyes going large. It couldn't be, no, surely it was just a similar boy who had perhaps drawn a lightening bolt on his face?

"It is, and I need you to sign a contract before you leave," Corvus revealed in amusement, "Do not fear so, it's your husbands own work. He signed it as well," which was why he couldn't tell his wife specifics or who exactly lived in his home.

"The rumours?" Helena asked, calming slightly.

"Very true," Corvus said, already taking out one of the aforementioned contracts for her to sign. Handing it over, he noticed she recognized her own husband's work straight away. He could tell from the way she relaxed, he handed over a quill for her to sign it with.

"No wonder he dug deeper," Helena sighed, if any child was wronged he brought hell down upon them, and if he lost in court…well he'd still find a way to help them and screw over the bastards who won. Not that he lost all that often, he wasn't considered the best by losing many cases. It wouldn't matter to her husband who Harry Potter was or who he was proclaimed to be. All he'd see was a child, a little boy, they had a son much younger than Potter was too. Still, she was curious as to why he was here, there was no way Corvus retained custody of the boy, that was definitely out of the question, and he wasn't a captive, which only left a few options.

Corvus cleared his throat and eyed the contract in front of her, telling her without words to sign it.

Helena smiled, shaking her head, and read it over, it was fairly simple, and most importantly, when she signed it, she could discuss it with her husband fully since he was 'in the know' so to speak. There was no sneaky clauses or anything like that. She signed her full name, Helena Hannah Harrow Abbott.

"There," she stated, "I am curious how you managed to get custody of Potter without the public finding out." It sounded like an impossibility really. Anything they gleaned about the boy was splashed across the pages. It was distasteful, and whoever his magical guardian is, should be ashamed of themselves. She had a few suspicions on who it was too.

"Technically speaking it isn't exactly custody," Corvus said, lips twitching in amusement, dark eyes gleaming, watching her eyes widen dramatically, as she figured it out. It wasn't difficult to, there was only one other way that would allow him to have Harry in his care…and the secrecy around it well, that helped hammer it home.

Helena barely refrained from choking in shock, "He's a carrier?" Corvus wanted another son to continue on his line due to the fact his sons were in prison and he chose Potter? It was boarding on genius move admittedly, but the boy was just a child. That sort of thing wasn't done here very often anymore, abroad, but not here, it was a bit distasteful in her opinion.

"That…I actually do not know," Corvus said thoughtfully, "He was never checked at least never to my knowledge." For all he knew the Potters' may have had him checked when he was born, which pureblood's often did, Lily Potter wasn't a pureblood though and Potter didn't seem to care much for the laws and regulations of pureblood society. He hadn't thought to do it himself, it had never been an issue, the contract was for show, to enable Harry to get out of Dumbledore's control and him to see his sons.

Corvus missed the confused look that graced Helena's face, why would Corvus marry someone he didn't know if they could give him children then? It made absolutely no sense, and she didn't see why the wizard would lie about it, the contract prevented her from speaking about anything they discussed without permission, unless the other person already knew.

"Now, unfortunately, you'll have to excuse me," Corvus said, straightening out, Voldemort had returned, he'd been gone since five am this morning and hadn't returned until now. "I have other business to attend,"

"Of course," Helena said, straightening up, "May I?" gesturing towards the Floo.

"Go right ahead, it's open for you," Corvus gave her permission to use his network to return home to her husband and kids. He'd wanted to know news immediately, so he allowed her access, he would be restricting it again after this, now that things were soon to be back to normal. "Thank you for letting me know, and tell him I will be by to see him as soon as he's recovered well enough to receive guests."

"I will," she vowed, before she stepped into the Floo and disappeared with a flash of green flames.

He was joined a few moments later, not by Harry of course, but the Dark Lord.

"Good evening," Corvus said smoothly, "Have you eaten?" he would ask the elves to prepare something for him.

"I have," Voldemort answered wryly, "But thank you nonetheless." Tired around the eyes but rejuvenated.

Corvus gave him a curious look, "I'm going to assume a plan of yours has worked out in your favour?"

"It definitely has." Voldemort said smugly.

"I'm glad." Corvus replied, he didn't even think to ask him what he had planned, Tom did not share things unless it was something he actually wanted.

"You're looking at the new Headmaster of Hogwarts," Voldemort drawled, eyes flashing in victory. "With both McGonagall and Dumbledore out of the running, and my status as a Slytherin heir despite the name change…and powers I was able to ensure my position." Hogwarts had always been _his_.

* * *

And there we go! I hope it was worth the wait ;) and donations, for those that don't know my laptop broke and it was through donations and support that I managed to get a new one so thanks to all those who did it means so much! Soooo will Voldemort just be a temporary headmaster? a permanent one? Will I bring in a new party perhaps after Voldemort is done or shall we see a half-goblin creature becoming Headmaster of Hogwarts one day? Will this only be to get the school up to standard? Will Harry convince him to start a primary school for those who don't know about magic to begin with? allowing pureblood's and those of lesser blood to interact as children and stop the widespread prejudice? R&R


	32. Chapter 32

The Contract

Chapter 32

* * *

Corvus easily and swiftly removed the mud and debris from his boots, before toeing them off at the door. Placing them back beside the pair that were identical but in a smaller size, Harry normally accompanied him, but he'd slept much later than normal. So, he had elected to get it done himself, it was Saturday, they'd be visiting his sons today so he wanted all chores done before they left for the rest of the morning. Every animal had been fed and watered, heated or checked upon to ensure their general wellbeing and comfort. Even the dragon, which was unusually placid, and he wondered if Harry had said something to it, or whether it was always going to remain that way. It was growing into a beautiful colour, as the scales continued to come out in a variety of colours. The air and sun – however weak it was – would definitely be helping the deprived dragon find it's own.

Closing the door, he found the House-elves cleaning the supplies they'd used for breakfast. He said nothing and made his way through the kitchen and into the main house. His ears quickly detected voices, Harry and Tom's by the sound of it. nothing seriously, since there was no alarm in Harry's voice. Not that there ever were, the boy seemed to get on well with Voldemort which was shocking in on itself. Yet, it pleased him immensely, it could only bode well for their future.

"No, history of magic is boring, nearly everyone falls sleep in that class, and even I have trouble staying awake, even while reading a book," Harry said, before rushing to reassure him, "On history, it's fascinating, I just wished someone would expand on that, it's much more fun, I've been told that we only ever learn about goblin wars in the seven years there."

"Binn's is almost a Hogwarts mascot by this," Corvus added into the conversation, "But he is useless as a professor. I am not sure why Dumbledore elected to allow him to continue to teach, the other ghosts certainly didn't get to." glancing over at the table, in Harry's direction as he claimed his seat, making sure the vials were empty, and that Harry had taken his potion and not becoming too distracted. His own plate of food appeared in front of him.

"A ghost doesn't have to eat or drink, or need sleep, saves money," Harry said jokingly, as he ate the food, not thinking for a moment that would be the real reason that the ghost was kept on. Biting into his breakfast, now that he had a moment to do so.

Corvus and Voldemort glanced at each other a shrewd look appearing on their faces, could it be possible? It didn't seem likely, after all why would he need money? He'd admittedly, sold some of his items off to pay a massive fine at Hogwarts. It was beside the point, he had the means to get money he didn't need to risk taking from Hogwarts.

"With Hogwarts being looked into, one of the board of governs will be charged with looking through it all. As Lucius has the most experience wading through monetary trails, I'd suspect they will palm it off on him, at least that aspect of the schools paperwork." Corvus mused thoughtfully, "I have no doubt Lucius will check them over with a fine toothed comb."

"I will probably get a copy," Voldemort conceded, "Once they have everything in order but I shall inform Lucius to look closely."

"Ancient Runes should be taught sooner," Harry added, still annoyed by the fact he'd have to wait until he was thirteen before he got to take that class. "Even if it's optional and not mandatory."

"Why is that?" Voldemort asked, eyeing the boy, he was already well aware of the boys love for the subject. Nearly every second book he had was on Runes, and he constantly had his runes creation kit out, the one he said quite proudly that he got from Corvus at Christmas.

"Five years isn't long enough to really grasp such an important subject, and it is important, even though people write it off and elect to take Divination apparently." Harry said utterly befuddled, "Marcus said that some of the Slytherin's attempted it each year and he has to dissuade them otherwise."

Corvus smirked, "Hmm, he's exceedingly like his father in that regard." He might look like a dumb plank like Crabbe and Goyle juniors but he was far from it. A nurturer at heart, he'd make a good father, he suspected.

"Indeed," Voldemort conceded, and grandfather, who was still alive and kicking but didn't get out all that much anymore.

"Wandless classes should be offered immediately too, before we get too used to using our wand for everything. I find that it's relied on too much, way too much." Harry wasn't shy about giving his own demands, but there was so much wrong with the school that he couldn't help it. Voldemort knew all this regardless, after all he'd been at Hogwarts on the back of Quirrell.

Corvus chuckled as he ate, watching Tom and Harry converse, almost challenging each other. Corvus didn't fail to notice that despite it, Tom was writing down exactly what Harry was suggesting. He was taking the teens suggestions seriously, which he should do, he took his education seriously.

"Those are the only ones I can think of right now," Harry confessed, a thoughtful look on his face. "But I'm sure I've thought of more…" knowing he had, but they wouldn't come to him right now.

"I'm sure you'll tell me when you think of them," he said wryly, "What are the charges standing currently against McGonagall and Dumbledore?" Tom asked of Corvus, staring at the wizard in silent demand.

"As of last night, no further pending charges against Dumbledore, yet, but McGonagall has a new list of charges. Not only did she fail to notify the Granger girls parents when she was injured, she also neglected to inform all Muggle-born students how to get in touch with anyone within the magical community. There's been a suggestion that the Grangers intend to sue, on the notes that Mavis sent out last night."

"That means she wont get her job back right?" Harry questioned, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Not unless she greases the correct palms and retains one of her positions, but there is no way she will retain all three she currently had." Corvus explained to him, "Considering all we've learned I do believe she will be let go upon completion of the investigation." As of right now Dumbledore and McGonagall were technically 'suspended' and released awaiting their trial for obstruction of justice and preventing the Aurors doing their job.

It was only a matter of time before they were fired, it was just now a waiting game to find out exactly what they would be charged with at the end of the day. They would be spending at least a small amount of time in Azkaban for their crimes. The pureblood's would not let them away with what they'd done. The danger they had wrought upon their children, grandchildren or great-grandchildren.

"She won't seriously get her job back, right?" Harry asked, Corvus was just covering potentials and not something likely to happen? Not that he had much against McGonagall actually, she was good at her job, even if she did tend to favour Gryffindors, from what he'd heard. Snape did the same with the Slytherin's but Flitwick and Sprout were the only two that treated all houses the same.

"I do not believe it's likely, but as I said, anything could happen, she was a tenured professor," Corvus revealed, the world wasn't black and white, and money spoke volumes. Even with the oaths they took to promise to do their job to the best of their abilities. There were ways around absolutely everything, with the possibly exception of Vows themselves, which made them very dangerous and unlikely to be taken.

"How long will it take for the wards to be reapplied?" Harry asked, placing his fork and knife on the plate, and sliding it a little away from him. He'd asked earlier this week, but even Auror Dan didn't know apparently, he'd spent the week trying to work out the mess that was Hogwarts wards.

"Ah, that has been discussed by the wizengamot and the board of Governors," Corvus said, pausing in his own breakfast to answer, "The easy part is ripping the wards down after they've been documented for evidence, with everything out of Hogwarts, from the plants to anything notably magical in nature except the critters in the forbidden forest, the centaurs elected not to move."

"Unsurprisingly, they'll be terrified they wont get back in, they do dislike trusting humans," Voldemort said wryly, they wouldn't give up their home for anything. They'd fight and die to it, which made them perfectly positioned at the school to protect the students, even if it was a secondary goal.

"Auror Strauss indicates it will take months, even with dozens of Ward-Masters helping, the foundation has to be re-laid for two weeks before they can begin building up on them. The good news is they will definitely be completely renewed in time for the next year at Hogwarts." Corvus informed him, "Warding is long and complicated magic, and it cannot be rushed, and should definitely not have been tampered with."

"Is it available at Hogwarts?" Harry perked up, making a mental note to check out rudimentary warding when he had a moment.

"No, one must apprentice themselves to a Master to gain that qualification." Corvus explained, that took upwards to four years, unless one learned on the job, which was very risky business not just for the student but those surrounding them too. Depending on the location and actual warding process they elect to do.

"Why isn't their a professor at Hogwarts to apprentice to?" Harry asked, "Isn't that possible?"

"It used to be," here Voldemort spoke, "It was discontinued the year I was due to graduate Hogwarts." his tone dark, Dumbledore had caught him with a book about it, and it was no coincidence that the next day Dippet had declared that those passing will be the last. The old headmaster had been all too easy to manipulate, by him and Dumbledore, and it had set it seething, he'd planned on asking the Defence professor if he could become apprenticed to him in order to stay at the school and inevitably get his position when he left Hogwarts. There had been rumours that he planned on retiring.

"Oh," was all Harry said, figuring out why it was 'discontinued' judging by the ominous tone Voldemort had just taken. "He really didn't like you did he?" he dared to add. "I wonder if it was because you were Slytherin's heir and technically had a say in Hogwarts or if it was simply because you were dark?" perhaps a bit of both?

"He did not," Voldemort stated sharply, "From the very moment he met me," in the orphanage, and he in turn had loathed Dumbledore, especially for returning his treasures back to their recipients – he had taken them for a reason – and threatening him, as subtle as it had been. If only he had been more aware of his heritage. Oh, he had been, but not about having a say at Hogwarts, otherwise he most definitely wouldn't have left regardless of what Dumbledore said. He'd just been too smug and superior to really dig deep, just basking in the knowledge that he was the heir of Slytherin.

Harry simply nodded that he understood.

"Are you ready to go?" Corvus asked Harry, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Yeah, the box is in the kitchen, I've made them some different cookies this time," Harry declared, he knew the brothers wouldn't care what he made for them, as long as it wasn't the Azkaban gloop they served, but Harry wanted to give them as much as he could in the way of choice.

"I'm sure they'll love them," Corvus declared, he'd even put in a few of their favourite childhood sweets, they weren't chocolate and wouldn't help negate the effects of the dementors but it was something…cherished really. Good memories they could cling on to for simple times from their childhoods.

"Yeah," Harry murmured, a grin on his face, he loved visiting them, it as always fun, especially the looks on their faces. They always had so much to tell them, much different from the beginning when they could only keep repeating what they've already told them until they got a little better.

"Then let us depart," Corvus said, pressing his own plate, which had been emptied away. "We shall see you later." He added to Voldemort, as he stood, Voldemort was as always trying to continue to find a way to remove the Horcrux from Harry without complication. Considering how long it had been…weeks! He was beginning to be resigned to the fact that it might not ever be able to be removed. There was nothing they could do unfortunately, but that was life. He wasn't sure how Harry would feel with the knowledge that it might not be feasible to remove it.

"Give my best to the boys," Voldemort stated, standing also, giving a nod, regardless of everything else, he was a guest here, and he had been raised since the age of eleven to understand pureblood rules and regulations, and would not do the discourtesy by trampling all over them.

"I will," Corvus said, as Harry made a hasty exit to get the box. "How much longer do we try to find a way before informing Harry that it might not be possible?"

Voldemort pursed his lips, eyes flashing in irritation, he did not like being unable to do things. When he put his mind to it, he always succeeded in what he wanted to do. Except for this time, an answer was eluding him and he didn't like it at all. "Next week, if I cannot find anything in the next week I shall inform him." he had other things he needed to do, and he couldn't continue uselessly and tirelessly looking for answers that just weren't gong to be found.

"Very well," Corvus agreed, "Although I shouldn't be surprised if he already suspects what we may tell him."

Voldemort's lips twitched into a genuine smile, "Indeed not," it was true enough, the boy was sharp as a tack, he had never seen anyone with such a bright acquisitive mind before, he didn't count obviously, since he couldn't actually 'see' himself. Everyone else had just been so slow compared to him that it had been vexing as a child and teenager. Hopefully Harry wouldn't feel that way, surrounded as he was by people who can keep up with him intellectually and all the books in the world to sate his curiosity.

"Anything you wish for me to get from the boys?" Corvus asked.

"Merely how everyone is doing," Voldemort paused before speaking again, "I do believe however, that Barty Junior is still alive, the mark is still active, merely muted." Like all the marks were when his followers were in their own homes.

Corvus' eyes widened in shock, "That's impossible! He died in Azkaban barely a year into his sentence!" it had been reported in the papers for weeks, it had nearly spiralled him into a heart attack. Fearing that his sons would die at any given moment and there would be nothing he could do. Plus, he wouldn't get their bodies back, any prisoner who dies on the island are cruelly placed in a hole with all the other remains of bodies that had died there by the Dementors. That fear hadn't truly faded, but it was more on the backburner for the more depressing days, but he hadn't had them since Harry came into his life. He'd gave him a reason to keep living, to push for justice, and given him hope to see his sons again. He'd give his life for the boy, just as he'd give his life for his sons.

"Yet the fact remains, the dark mark is still active," Voldemort informed Corvus, just as perplexed as Corvus.

"So was Regulus Black's and he's dead, we know he is," Corvus pointed out, the truth was, the only reason his magic was still active is because he was an Inferi and one day they might actually find out about it but it was very unlikely?

"I know when one of mine dies," Voldemort stated, "Either there was a mistake and Barty is somewhere else on that island…" well the alternative wasn't easy for him to take, he did not make mistake, he knew Barty was still alive. He needed to put a locator on it, so that he could find every single one of his followers if need be. He had accidentally came across it last night while trying to put some semblance of order in his magic. The stone and the ritual might have made everything right again, but it didn't fix absolutely everything.

"I shall ask the boys what they remember," Corvus said, he hadn't asked them about it before, perhaps there was something…but surely Rodolphus and Rabastan would have mentioned it before this?

"Thank you," Voldemort stated, regardless of what he heard, he was definitely imbuing a locating charm and finding out where he was. He'd then pass on the knowledge to those working for him to get Barty from wherever he was stuck on the island and back to where he would get the support he needed.

He never considered for a moment that Bartemius Crouch Junior _wasn't_ in Azkaban. It would soon be rectified, and revenge would be a sight to see indeed.

"What about Black's trial?" Harry asked, making his presence known, "It's been a while since we heard anything about that?" wondering who Barty was and how important he was too.

"Without Dumbledore pushing for it, it's been continuously put on the backburner due to other more pressing emergencies." Corvus explained, turning to face the boy, who was clutching his ever present box in his hands when it came to this day. "It won't last forever, of course, since Black has a public defender, overseeing his case, or not-case as it stands, since he wasn't given a trial and when they figure that out, the ministry will have hell to pay." It will either dawn on the lawyer or his request for an interview would be granted.

"Is that normal?" Harry asked, cases being pushed back constantly, he couldn't say whether it was odd in either Muggle or magical terms. He wasn't all that familiar with the actual running of the criminal courts.

"Very," Corvus declared, summoning his cloak, and clipping it on, "Emergencies happen from time to time, or evidence and cases get pushed back giving the lawyers enough time to gather evidence ore refute it as one may."

"I'm ready," Harry said needlessly, it was clear he was ready to go, but it was the only polite thing to say, due to the fact he had his answers and didn't need to speak about it further. He was downright weary of Black getting out of prison, but if he was innocent he didn't deserve to be stuck in there. He just didn't want to end up having to live with him, he didn't know him, he was happy here.

"Then let's depart," Corvus said, giving a nod to Tom, he and Harry begun their ten minute trek towards the end of the wards where they could Apparate or Portkey from. The edge of the wards were wrapped in cloaking charms so that when they stepped out between the end of the wards and the others they were cloaked, so that nobody could see them. another safety measure he'd enacted to help get away from oncoming danger whether from civilian wizards or Aurors.

The Portkey landed them next to the two guards, and Harry automatically handed over his box to be inspected.

"Is it just me or is it warmer in here?" Harry asked, glancing around, was it just due to the fact the damp was drying up? Or had the Ministry been working on the conditions of Azkaban without needing to put it into legislation? Very unlikely but worth asking.

"Slightly warmer," the second guard agreed, which he liked very much, heating charms on your clothes only did so much. It didn't help when the location they were in was absolutely biting cold, one of the many downsides to the job, but the pay was more than worth it in his book. Even more so now that they weren't actually surrounded by Dementors all the time. Although, with the prisoners stronger, he felt a little more leery around them, but he did his job as expected.

"Thought so," Harry said, grasping the box when it was handed to him free and clear for him to take in. The smell of the dinner he'd made them wafting in the air, causing both wizard guards' stomachs to grumble hungrily. It made Harry grin and offer them up a breakfast bar, which they took slightly bemused.

"Thank you," they said, too hungry to politely decline.

Corvus barely refrained from rolling his eyes, wondering what the boy was up to now. He didn't do anything without something up his sleeve, or the potential anyway. The boy was definitely a Slytherin masquerading as a Ravenclaw.

"You're welcome," Harry said, on the move, the guard was quick to run after him, then ahead and open the door so Harry and Corvus could enter the meeting room where Rabastan and Rodolphus were already situated with their normal watered down hot chocolate.

"Hi!" he chirped happy to see them, already pulling out the decent hot chocolate and plate of food, positively toppling over. The guard automatically closed the door behind them, giving them all privacy, well used to the routine by now.

"How are you doing?" Rabastan asked Harry, asking after his health, he was looking in high spirits but he knew what potions the boy was getting. He knew just how badly off he actually still was, regardless of the time that had gone by. Unfortunately, potions weren't miracle workers, they couldn't just correct a decade worth of damage with a single potion. Already drooling over the food that had been sat in front of him.

Rodolphus hugged his father, then Rabastan did too, still waiting for an answer, from Harry who had sat down.

"I'm good, I can exercise more than before now," before he'd been set back of course.

"How about you two? How's it been?" Corvus asked his sons, eyeing them critically as he sat down and they did too.

"It's getting easier to think clearer these days," Rodolphus confessed, a wave of relief flashing across his features. Picking up his plastic fork and beginning to eat the food placed in front of him, this was his second favourite part of this day. Getting to eat, his father was definitely on the number one spot, his brother felt exactly the same no doubt.

"And have you spoken to any of the others?" Corvus queried, getting to the heart of the matter, while allowing them time between questions to take a bite to eat and swallow it.

"No," Rodolphus shook his head, "They're still a little out of it, but their bouts of…insanity is lessening." 'insanity' meant the screaming and shouting yourself hoarse, after the Dementors fed off everything you had to give. Retreating into ones own mind was tempting to do, and he honestly wouldn't be surprised if people had done just that.

"And Bellatrix?" Corvus asked, brow furrowing when he thought of her.

"Same," Rodolphus, "No signs of getting better…" but she hadn't been the full sickle when she got put in here, it just made it ten times worse.

"Rabastan, you were closest to Barty, correct? You could see his cell from your own?" Corvus asked, causing Harry to perk up a bit and listen himself. he'd heard Voldemort and Corvus talking about him and knew he was a friend of Rabastan, Rodolphus and Bellatrix since he was with them that day, but that was all he knew.

"Yes, I could," Rabastan said, sorrowfully, he couldn't get over the fact Barty had deteriorated so quickly as to die so soon.

"Can you remember anything around that time?" Corvus asked.

Rodolphus arched a brow, wondering why his father was asking his brother something like that…there had to be a reason.

"Like what?" Rabastan asked blankly, their entire stay was like one long memory it all blended into a whole cacophony of misery and stinking fear and cold.

"Visits, his temperament, did he talk? Anything that might be out of the ordinary up until that point." Corvus questioned, giving him a list of things to think about, to answer.

"Um, his father visited a few days before it happened, afterwards he was different I suppose…but aren't we all after that? The hopelessness just bleeds in. I assume he wouldn't eat but he did do some drinking, his father brought him in a flask." Rabastan said, he remembered the others begging for some, they only got enough water to see them surviving. "A few days later he died, the dementors carried him off."

"And it was definitely him?" Corvus then asked.

"Well, yeah it looked like him," Rabastan stated, "What's going on? Why are you asking about Barty?"

"Our house guest believes he's alive, the mark is telling him so," Corvus explained easily enough, "I do not doubt his belief, or his spell work." So somehow there had to be an explanation for it, what that explanation would be…was anyone's guess.

Rabastan's breathing hitched, hope blooming within him, "Alive?" he breathed, Merlin, he hoped so, it would be wonderful.

"We're assuming so until we find out otherwise," Corvus explained, "Although, his father visiting him is highly suspicious, Bartemius barely left the Ministry to go home, let alone take time out to visit his son on the island after denouncing him."

"Probably only wanted to get a few last words in, the fucker," Rabastan sneered, an ugly look coming across his features. He hated Bartemius Crouch just as much as his son did, hearing everything about him…it was difficult not to.

"Speaking of which, Hogwarts has a new Headmaster, he just happens to be Lord Slytherin," Harry said, trying to smother his snickering at the look on their faces, before he burst out laughing, it was just too funny. If Voldemort ever had a kid Harry would never get to be Heir Slytherin, due to the fact Voldemort was older. He was the rightful Lord of the estate and he'd claimed it. Not that he was bothered overly much, he couldn't imagine having to deal with the Potter, Black and Slytherin estates, it would be hell on earth.

"You're bloody joking!" Rodolphus managed to get out, mouth open unattractively as he gaped. His own father, the traitor that he was, was hiding a grin as if he was amused by their loss of composure. "Father?" he asked as if demanding that he inform him that Harry was sadly mistaken. There was no way the Dark Lord would give up his cause to be a Headmaster, there was just no way.

"It's true," Corvus graciously explained, his face stretched into a wide grin. A grin the likes that hadn't been on his face in such a long time.

"What the hell has happened?" Rabastan asked, it had only been a week! What could have happened in a week that could have heralded the Dark Lord becoming the Headmaster? What about Dumbledore? McGonagall? He could scarcely believe it.

"Quite a lot actually," Corvus admitted, he'd been in and out of meetings all week, and sometimes he hadn't even attended he'd grown that exasperated by them. He got updates every night regardless, so he knew what was happening. It had been sudden also, but he'd expected a little of it when the inspectors had been summoned to go to the school. "You know about the fine Dumbledore was forced to pay. During that meeting, there was actually talk of getting inspectors sent into the school for a surprise inspection to ensure all standards were being met. Nobody liked all the rumours that were going around. Well, it seems there was enough of an agreed consensus and they were sent at the beginning of the week."

"Huh," Rodolphus muttered, surprised and impressed, they were finally seeing Dumbledore for who he really was. He'd never really expected it to happen, Dumbledore was just too good at what he did, nearly everyone thought the sun rose out of his ass.

"They were barely there an hour before they left and informed the board of Governor's to get the Wizengamot to the Ministry." Harry said, rummaging in the box and pulling out his and Corvus' drink of choice, for him a hot chocolate, for Corvus a coffee.

"The Wizengamot? Merlin, what the hell did they find that required the Wizengamot to be informed?" Rabastan gaped, normally anything associated with Hogwarts was dealt with the Governors, it was their job. To involve the wizengamot laws had to have been broken to a severe extent.

"A few things," Corvus continued, the coffee warming him, it was prefect, Harry must have been watching the House-elves or himself, pour his coffees or had them make it for him. "The spells on the medical cabinet were removed by Dumbledore earlier in the school year. They found out that a Muggle-born student should have been moved to St. Mungo's and her parents weren't aware of her placement, and more importantly, the wards were in critical failure, and if cascaded…it would have had catastrophic consequences, those not yet of age would have been ripped of their magic."

Rodolphus and Rabastan stopped breathing, shocked to the core at what they were hearing. Even they couldn't have contemplated the seriousness and they knew it was with just hearing that the wizengamot had gotten involved.

"And severely weakened those who had gone through their majority." Harry added, well aware of everything that had gone down.

For once the boys were utterly speechless.

"There's an investigation going on into Douglas Doge and Chris Armitage," Corvus continued sombrely, no more amusement to be found. "They've been signing off on the wards being in perfect working order for decades as per their job. They'd been suspended pending an official investigation, to find out whether they were culpable or not." If they were…Merlin help them, because nobody else would. It had the entire ministry in an uproar.

"That's how he got the job," Rabastan muttered, still reeling over the mess that was becoming of the magical world. "But why?" why become the Headmaster? It made no sense. Was his goals changing? Did he still want the same thing?

"Not forever," Harry revealed, "He just wants to make some changes, and pick a decent deputy headmaster that won't be pro- light and do just what Dumbledore did."

Even Corvus was startled to hear this, "You asked him what he intended to do?" his voice slightly high pitched, not sure whether he was impressed with Harry's guile, or shocked at his audacity.

"Yes," Harry said simply as if it wasn't unheard of to question Voldemort.

"And he answered?" Rodolphus sounded very much like his father at this moment, nobody questioned the Dark Lord or what he wanted to do, nobody. Yet, apparently he had answered to Harry Potter? What the hell was going on? Why Potter? Was he going to be the new second in command? Was that the way the wind was blowing? Even then, second-in-command's didn't exactly question Voldemort and get an answer.

"Yes," Harry replied, oh he was far from naïve or stupid, he knew they were shocked and why. He didn't get a sense of satisfaction or smugness for having the guts to ask questions, but he reckoned that's exactly why Voldemort chose to answer. Knowing when and where to ask also helped too. He was nobody special, there was no secret to why he was getting answers, if they had chosen the moment to ask, they probably would have gotten answers too. Depending on how they asked.

"What else did he say?" Corvus asked, he'd been surprised that Tom took the position, it just didn't align with what he wanted to do. Tom knew his own mind though, so if its what he was doing, then he had a good reason for it. Now he was finding out it was just a temporarily job. How long? Why? These answers apparently Harry had, just how often did they talk? What did they talk about? And was that jealousy he was feeling? He had better get over that immediately.

Harry shook his head, "Not much, just that he wanted Hogwarts to be internationally recognized again and up there as one of the best schools to go to." surprisingly Hogwarts wasn't, despite what every Hogwarts student would claim. They not only consistently got the lowest grades overall, but were not internationally recognized, only the ex-headmaster had been. No amount of prejudice Dumbledore held for Hogwarts…he'd never enabled them to put her on its lists. Not like it used to be back when Dippet ran the school. Expectations had been a lot higher then. Harry had been surprised to hear that, and had done his own investigating.

"Take a lot of work for that," Rodolphus said in admiration, maybe magical Britain would be something to be proud of one day. The Dark Lord was just going about it down a different path, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. What could he do? What was he good for if there was no resistance and the Dark Lord intended to do things peacefully? Was there a place for him in this new world? Violence was all he knew, all he'd known on this side, despite his father's talks of it not always being that way. He was a foot soldier, he knew that, knew his place.

"Yeah, and when you're free you'll help," Harry declared strongly, chin jutting out stubbornly, he'd get them out if it was the last thing he did. They would walk out of here free men, he already had the information he needed, which also meant getting Black his trial which he didn't want to do…but it was inevitable really. It also meant that he might end up with Sirius Black and there would be nothing Corvus could do short of revealing everything and even then, it would mean Harry only saw them on Saturday.

"Oh? How's that?" Rodolphus asked dryly, amused and just humouring the kid. His stomach twisting, had something shown on his face? It made Rodolphus stomach crawl that even an eleven-year-old kid could see through him still, damn Azkaban, he wanted his mental shields back and his ability to hide his emotions. Unfortunately, they were just so strong and sudden that he couldn't prevent them appearing on his face. He glanced at his father, and found a fond look on his face, he was so utterly enamoured by the boy that he should feel jealous but was just relieved.

"Because you'll have your own and Bellatrix's seats that have remained stagnant, the more chairs we have the greater the chance of winning any votes." Harry pointed out, and he already knew everything he needed to know. Corvus couldn't use those seats, not even in proxy, not until his name was cleared and they were returned to the Lestrange family, to Rodolphus.

And Bellatrix's seats were Rodolphus' since he was her husband, not even Harry had the ability to use those seats as Lord Black. Or soon to be Lord Black. It didn't work that way, just like he couldn't regain Bellatrix's trust vault.

Yes, it was utterly terrifying that this boy could read people so well.

* * *

This is for Greyinthedark and Andi thank you for the coffees/donations ;) and as promised :D

Will Sirius Black gain custody of Harry? Even with Dumbledore out of the picture and have expectations of him or will we see a Sirius that's a little more level headed without the dementors being there all the time? More aware that this was his godson not his best friend? Will Sirius listen to what Harry wants or will we see an unhappy Harry in Sirius' custody? Or will they have a shared custody of sorts, allowing them both to raise him? Will Sirius move in with them? with Harry having the Black estate will Sirius even have access to Grimmauld Place or will that have been gifted to him in the will? R&R please!


	33. Chapter 33

The Contract

Chapter 33

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Albus Dumbledore was removed as Headmaster of Hogwarts, along with his deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Not that there was anyone in the school to be outraged about it, no, they were hearing all about the details from the Daily Prophet, at least those who get the newspaper. Most of the first year students did not get the magical newspaper so were pretty much in the dark about the whole thing except for the letters that were mass distributed for the parents to keep them updated on what was going on with the Hogwarts closure and to give them reassurances and ideas on how to educate their children in the meantime, and what ideas they had in order to allow their children to return to a 'schooling environment' so to speak.

"I do believe I have an idea regarding the children's schooling matter," Lord Slytherin spoke, his voice soft and soothing, as he regarded the wizengamot and the council of magic with an air of regal authority. Which was quite befitting his name, Aurelius Adamos-Slytherin, having changed his last when he 'officially' took up his Slytherin titles. He wouldn't have been able to claim the title otherwise, you had to use the last name of the Estate one took.

"Then you have the floor, Lord Slytherin," came the voice of the chief warlock, graciously allowing the wizard to give his ideas. A little flustered himself, with so many people packed into one room, the arguing was horrendous and was giving him a sore head. At this point he'd have a migraine by the time they were done this afternoon.

"A temporary room set up in the Leaky Cauldron or a building temporarily put up in Diagon Alley," Lord Slytherin informed them, "Those who already have tutors can have the opportunity to decide to allow their children to attend this primary day school of sorts, the close proximity to Muggle London will allow the Muggles to drop their offspring at the Leaky Cauldron for the day and return at night to retrieve them. I'm sure the professors at Hogwarts wouldn't disagree with the new regime as temporarily as it may be." None of his sheer distaste for Muggles showing through, he was doing this sorely to prevent the pureblood's being further aggrieved and kept back even more.

"One room? What good will that do?"

"Agreed it's no use,"

"We'd need at least twenty rooms!"

"There's hardly any space in Diagon Alley to accommodate that!"

"We have the ability to expand rooms, you're all thinking like Muggles," Lucius sneered, not quite able to keep his own distaste hidden, but he never had really. He felt no need to keep his disgust at Muggles at bay.

"He's quite right," Madam Bones agreed, "We are thinking too narrowly, we cannot keep dismissing all the ideas or we won't get anywhere." Removing her monocle and rubbing her eye tiredly, they were all exhausted to some extent. They just wanted the meeting to be over with, so they could go home and get some sleep.

"What about one of the empty shops?" Corvus suggested, "That would give at least five rooms, that's before any expansion charms." He put forth his own 'idea' as if he had just thought of it, but the truth was, it was a collective manipulation on various fronts. The wizengamot and the council of magic were exceedingly predictable, it was truly remarkable how much they could be predicted.

"I do believe there are two shops currently empty in Diagon Alley, more in Knockturn Alley, but I think we can all agree that isn't suitable for the students." Cornelius put forth his own suggestion, puffing out as if he had came up with a spectacular idea that deserved applause.

"Indeed," Lucius replied wryly, his lips twitching, an offhanded remark earlier had heralded Cornelius' own idea of course.

"The one next door to the sweet shop is biggest, the other is unsuitable," came the remark from the council of magic section, "It used to be the Daily Prophet's old station, which means offices, perhaps two or three?" only for the higher up for somewhere to call an office while the others wrote in a single room.

"I had forgotten about that, it is more than ideal!" another voice agreed from the council of magic section.

"There is the added benefit that the passage is a short one, which won't have Diagon Alley overrun with students all the time." Madam Bones mused, like Honeydukes, the old Daily Prophet station was three doors down from the entrance to Diagon Alley. "We will have to come up with times that they're allowed out so it won't be a huge disturbance to the other patrons that frequent Diagon Alley."

"With the students buying things for their break and lunch, you'll find that their income will shoot up, not decline." Lucius drawled, "Even if a few patrons will begin to avoid the Alley when the students come out for their allotted free time." If anything when Hogwarts started back up, they'll find themselves disappointed with the lack of revenue the students brought. Their biggest selling point was August through September when the students got ready to return to Hogwarts for the beginning of term. Hogsmeade was definitely prime real estate for those opening up shop, it had always been.

"Hundreds of students won't fit in that building even with expanding charms," Doge pointed out, sounding as crabby as usual, but for once he was actually making sense. It was true enough there wasn't enough room to house hundreds of students.

"Perhaps the fifth through seventh years should come to the Ministry of magic?" Lord Slytherin suggested, "Those are extremely important years, and they will need all the help they can gather to enable them to pass their exams which will loom closer before we know it."

"Well…there are rooms we don't use…" the chief warlock conceded, brow furrowed, "But the professors cannot be in two places at once." To ask them to go back and forth constantly was asking a bit much. "We don't have the proper rooms for potions and such." At least none they could use, nobody could disturb those working in the labs.

"How about using passing it to soon-to-be junior field agent Aurors?" came the suggestion, "They aren't allowed in the field quite yet, this could be considered another task? It would allow us to gauge how they do under pressure, at doing the unexpected and interacting with teenagers?" normally they had to be taught this would give two birds one stone ideal.

"Except for potions, of course," as accomplished as they were, they couldn't teach teenagers potions, that required an experienced Potions Master, which Hogwarts did indeed have.

"They can make the trip to the shop for their potions class," Corvus gave his own input, "Since it is one of the classes that cannot really be catered to and moved." To set up temporarily potion labs would be careless. They needed wards put up in case of accidents, and accidents were to be expected with students still learning.

"They will require Portkey's to get into the Ministry, so many people trying to gain entrance the Muggle way will raise too many questions." the chief warlock added, Ogden felt hope that they were finally getting somewhere.

"Nor do we wish for so many Muggles' coming in and out, Merlin forbid if they get lost," Greengrass added wryly, everyone knew Muggles were too curious for their own good. "Especially if they find their way down to the Department of Mysteries." Suitably scaring them into ensuring that the families didn't bring their children to the Ministry.

"Creating portkey's for everyday use isn't a problem," the sudden agreement rang out, no problem at all, everyone agreed, and considering there were hundreds of people in the room, it was a bit of a surprise. Especially as many of them were Muggle lovers, but at the end of the day, there was an element of truth in the statement, and most of the Muggle lovers were agreeing to prevent any nasty accidents happening to them.

"We are in agreement then?" Ogden called out to them, "First through fourth year will go to Diagon Alley every day and be taught there, while fifth through seventh will be taught at the Ministry of magic?"

There were a few murmurs but most agreed, the lit wands housed all agreements and it was more than half, way more, allowing them to pass the bill as temporarily as it was.

"Are there any concerns? If you do have any speak now!" Ogden called out strongly, staring at both sides.

"How are we going to find qualified Rune Master? Or someone who can teach the students Arithmancy? Alchemy?" those subjects were extremely difficult.

"You must be behind times, Lady Smith," Lord Slytherin explained with pity, "Alchemy is no longer taught at Hogwarts, in fact, after doing some digging a great deal many subjects have been dropped from the curriculum in the last few decades. Including advanced art, music, Alchemy, Wandless magic classes, I could go on…" he trailed off purposefully.

"But Alchemy is an extremely important subject, sure it's not always been the most popular class due to how difficult it is but…" Lady Smith gaped in disbelief, shocked to hear that so many classes had been cancelled, she'd read that in the paper but one doesn't believe everything they read in the Daily Prophet. Apparently, however, it seemed for once, they had gotten it correct.

"Indeed it is," Lord Slytherin agreed, "Which is why I am eager to see the subject back and taught at Hogwarts."

"I'm beginning to see why Hogwarts declined so badly," came the clear mutter of disgruntled disgust from the council of magic section.

"I shall elect myself to find someone to tutor the students in Ancient Runes, Alchemy and Arithmancy," Lord Slytherin declared, "I will need to find more professors regardless for the classes I intend to bring back." Brushing it off as something he would need to do anyway, so as not to rouse anyone's suspicion.

"How long before we can have this up and running?" Lord Adam Greengrass asked, his daughter was driving him up the wall, even with tutors, she didn't like being confined to the manor after having such freedoms at Hogwarts.

"As I said I've already been looking for prospective professors for Hogwarts…I have interviews lined up all week," Lord Slytherin said, looking slightly exasperated, as if it wasn't something he was looking forward to doing, which was the opposite. Everyone he would employ would be more than qualified but most definitely on _his_ side. He was rather grateful for the forethought not to mark absolutely everyone. He only marked those he thought were…worthy of the Dark Mark, in all his insane riddled thoughts. He had to make it look legit, these people were not complete imbecilic after all. At least not all of them he amended his gaze meeting Doge's who obviously knew who he was. Dumbledore had told him no surprise there. Judging by the looks, the old man wasn't sure if the old fool was correct due to the fact he was doing 'so much good' for the magical world. Plus, his identity was fool proof, nobody would ever believe he was anything other than who he said he was. Money definitely worked wonders in the magical world and with his connections.

"Would the Hogwarts professors be able to begin working with the first through fourth years immediately?" Lady Abbott enquired, "Hannah is quite eager to return to her schooling." Her father was fully recovered, and was teaching her when he wasn't working. "I would donate towards the temporary school and the measures one needs set up to get it going."

"There will be no donations needed, the Daily prophet building belongs to the Ministry," Lucius stated before Cornelius could open his mouth and eagerly agree to any and all donations put forth. He greased enough money into his own pockets without something like that being put into play. Plus, if he had more than enough money…well, it would make bribing him much more difficult. "Anything else we need can be brought from Hogwarts, and the students still have their books and equipment."

"This is true, it will cost us nothing," Cornelius agreed, warming further to the idea, now that it wasn't going to cost the Ministry additional costs. Although, he was rather vexed with Lucius for shutting down the idea of more donations, it could have come in handy, the amount they could have made could have been substantial.

"Shall I inform _my_ professors that they will return to work tomorrow?" Lord Slytherin asked, eyes gleaming in satisfaction.

"I think that's quite doable, I'll have a few Aurors clear the building and make it habitable for the students." Cornelius jumped in to agree, nodding eagerly, "It will be fully prepped in a few hours." He would make sure that there were a few reporters there too, it would look good for his image. Especially if he was involved in aiding the students education, it was the most important thing after all.

"The lab will take the longest," Amelia mused, "We will have to make Potions classes at the end of the week."

"I do believe you should leave that preparations up to Severus Snape, he does have exceedingly high standards and I doubt if its substandard that he would agree to teach the students." Lucius announced, his friendship with the wizard was well known, nobody doubted his word. "The protection of the students in his class have always been his highest priority."

"Doesn't sound like Snape," came an embittered voice, murmurers of agreement shot out, they'd all heard just what Snape was like as a professor at Hogwarts from their children or grandchildren.

"Just because he cares little for accolades or making the students like him doesn't make him a bad professor. Potions is an extremely volatile subject, and in his tenure as Potions _Master_ not a single student has been hurt, no other professor of Potions can say the same." His curt reply came immediately, defending his friend and godfather to his son. Reminding him that he was a Potions Master and one of the best too. Despite his teaching he still brought out new potions and made existing ones extremely more potent.

That shut up the grumbling immediately.

"Quite right," Greengrass declared, agreeing fully. "Slughorn was professor while I was at Hogwarts and even he had his own share of unfortunate accidents." And they all knew how well liked Slughorn had been during his tenure as Hogwarts professor.

"I shall give the news to Master Snape myself," Lord Slytherin declared, pretending that he wasn't going to order him, or that he knew him full stop. Giving him the respect his title deserved. Writing down this new 'task' to perform while he had so much already on his plate.

Nobody argued with him, they all pitted Lord Slytherin actually, Snape wasn't exactly the most friendly of wizards to be around.

"I'll have the Aurors head out immediately after the meeting," Cornelius added, grateful that this meeting was over.

"May I ask what became of the investigation into Douglas Doge and Chris Armitage?" Corvus enquired, his gaze focused on Emily Montague, who was the chief leader of the council of magic, the first female to hold that position too. The investigation had been handed to the council of magic while the wizengamot went after the 'bigger fish' so to speak.

"It's still ongoing, but we've found numerous blocks on Chris Armitage's memories, he's due to be at St. Mungo's today to have the blocks removed, accompanied by the Aurors. We believe that his memories have been altered and he might actually be innocent." Emily spoke for the group, "As for Douglas Doge…I'm afraid there are no such block's to be found, and he's highly likely to remain incarcerated."

Doge winced, that was his nephew they were talking so callously about, and he would not do well in Azkaban. He'd told him to remain silent, it was his only hope, not that it was much of one. So far he had remained silent, but he wasn't sure how long that would hold up. Everyone was terrified of Azkaban, for good reason.

"I see," Corvus nodded, giving thanks for the information.

"Speaking of investigations, before we head off for this evening, how is the investigation into Hogwarts finances?" Emily asked in turn. It had been a fortnight, and still they'd heard nothing at all about it, considering decades of information had to be ploughed through nobody was really surprised, but it didn't stop them wanting what answers they could get.

"That would be my investigation," Lucius corrected Emily's belief that Corvus was in charge of that particular investigation. It was understandable, Corvus was probably the best suited for it next to him, but he had too much on his plate to have agreed to take it on.

"My apologise," Emily said dipping her head, giving Lucius her full undivided attention. Everyone else was suspiciously silent as well, all of them wanted to know the state of Hogwarts affairs, and how much work was going to be required to correct it.

Lucius pursed his lips, but conceded their right to know, "I am nowhere near completed with my report, but what I have so far is rather… _disgusting_." Causing everyone to reel at the amount of revulsion in Lucius voice, whatever had caused it must be bad. "There are still 'wages' being taken out of the Hogwarts accounts for professors who aren't there, or classes that no longer exist and this has been the case for decades. For example Professor Binns, who does not require rooms, food and pay, still has money being withdrawn for him, funnily enough it goes directly into a vault belonging to _Dumbledore_."

"That could amount to hundreds of thousands of galleons a year, how many wages are being given out for non-existent professors?" Lord Slytherin feigned rage, he was well aware of the results, and hadn't been surprised truly. Harry's little 'dig' had been quite accurate and they'd asked Lucius to specifically look into it, and to no surprise, they'd been informed as such.

"Six," Lucius revealed in disgust, "All of which are put into the same vault under Dumbledore's name." he hadn't made much of an attempt to hide it, but he thought himself above suspicion and had no need to do it.

A horrified silence befell them all, as more and more shocking news regarding Dumbledore's character was revealed.

"Is there anything left?" Cornelius rasped out rattled to the very bone. He had always been aware Dumbledore wasn't as light as he liked to portray but this? This was beyond his scope of imagining when it came to Dumbledore's misdeeds.

"In the private vault or the Hogwarts coffers?" Lucius asked wryly.

"B-b-both," Cornelius stuttered out, eyes still wide as he is unable to contain his shock.

"I've been in touch with Gringotts, I've yet to hear back, but it is very unlikely, from my understanding he had to go to Gringotts to pay off the fines he received. It's very likely that Dumbledore had nothing left."

"Either that or he didn't want to touch it," came the suggestion, "We can only hope that's the case!" with how many years he'd been Headmaster…it horrified them all that he might have been stealing for decades all the while the school declined.

"There is also the matter of the professors not getting anywhere near the wages they should, especially for their profession and tenure position." Lucius admitted, with a harsh frown, normally his features were impassive, but it really bothered him how little they got for the job they did. "They're barely getting ten galleons a year more for the additional duties as being Head of House." Yes, they got room and board, yes they got all their food, but they should still get more money than they were, every single professor there were being ripped off.

"When will you be complete your report?" Lady Abbott asked, her eyes darkening considerably. "My husband wishes to see everything for himself."

"I believe I should have the full report finished sometime tomorrow evening, barring any further emergencies or interruptions," Lucius informed Lady Abbott.

"Anything else before we finish up?" Ogden, Chief Warlock asked, looking around, more than ready to see this meeting done. Unfortunately, it wasn't the end of his day, he had more meetings to attend, Dumbledore truly had them all in a right state.

"Yes," Doge said, speaking up, staring at them all, one eye closed further than the other.

"Then speak," Ogden prompted the wizard, glancing at the time, making it more than clear they were rushed for it. They had been twenty-minutes ago, hopefully his question would be a quick one.

"I've been asking around, Sirius Black's lawyer is getting impatient with all the push back's, I want a date set for his trial and I want it kept." Doge informed them sourly, "Do you know how much we could be sued for wrongful arrest? Especially to a pureblood like Sirius Black? If we keep pushing it back, it makes us look as though we have something to hide."

"Who exactly IS Sirius Black's lawyer?" Lord Slytherin asked, a look of gentle enquiry on his face, that contradicted who he truly was. He did it more often to Doge just to see the look on his face, cross between disgust and surprise. It was clear he was warring on whether to believe that he was the big bad Voldemort he'd spent decades fighting.

"Bill Clearwater has taken on the case," Doge answered, his lips quirking a little, he was working the case pro bono. It had taken Dumbledore everything he had to get the wizard on the case. Using what the wizard owed him as recompense. Which frankly Doge found highly insulting, he should have agreed right away, it was Albus Dumbledore asking, and he wouldn't have asked without a good reason.

"I've heard of him," Lord Slytherin confessed, "He's good at his job, if Black is innocent he will be able to help him." he agreed with Doge's assessment, knocking him sideways.

"Indeed," Corvus replied, blank faced, hiding his mounting concern behind his pureblood façade. Out of all the lawyers, it had to be him, he'd wrongly assumed, whoever had taken the case couldn't care less. It hadn't seemed like he was doing anything anyway, not for his client. Damn, Harry wasn't going to be happy to hear this news. Bill Clearwater was quite ruthless, just won less cases than Antonio, making everyone prefer Antonio. Liking the odds of Antonio Abbott more than Clearwater, who just wasn't ruthless or cunning enough.

"Very well, Wednesday at three o'clock," the chief warlock declared the date for Sirius Black's trial. The information writing itself down on the book at his side, it would show up on all copies, and that was the only opening they had for the next few weeks. They would need to change the dates of other trials if an emergency once again caused them to change their schedules, which he immensely disliked doing and was happening all too frequently.

Corvus pursed his lips, even from prison Dumbledore was still managing to run things. It was unacceptable, they needed to get Doge out of the wizengamot at least. He was old, he supposed something could be arranged for the old fool, a heart attack or something. His eyes travelled to the Dark Lord's and saw the similar irritation reflected back, perhaps he wouldn't need to act.

As soon as Ogden raised his wand, three long bangs came from within it, shooting out red sparks. It was official, the meeting over, nearly everyone stood, eager to get out of the hall. Thankfully, they were adults about it, and there were more than a single door, allowing them all to exit at a decent pace without too many people getting impatient or annoyed enough to begin pushing.

* * *

Harry looked up when he heard the door opening, placing his bookmark in his page. His green eyes observing Voldemort and Corvus, "What happened?" Harry then asked Corvus, book forgotten as he waited to see if they would tell him or not. He hadn't seen them all day, he'd eaten breakfast and lunch on his own, and dinner was almost ready judging by the smells wafting from the kitchen.

"I'm afraid things with Sirius Black just became more complicated," Corvus explained, he had never once treated Harry with kid gloves, and he wasn't about to start now. Yes, he should be given a chance to have a childhood, to be free of the burdens that sometimes even drag downs the most stalwart of adults. Unfortunately, that time had long since passed, to keep information from Harry would just have him backing away instead of trusting someone to have his back. Put more burdens upon him than just revealing this information.

"Okay, why?" Harry asked calmly, he had barely thought about him in the last few weeks, Corvus had explained that the constant upheaval was causing many trials that were considered unimportant to be pushed back so other more prominent ones could get over and done with, the public outcry had ensured that. The seething fury the parents were going through when they found out how unsafe their children had been under Hogwarts roof…they were braying for blood. The Ministry had quite rightfully, directed it straight at Dumbledore's door and his potential accomplices. He trusted that Corvus would keep him up to date, and that trust hadn't been misplaced.

"His trial is set for Wednesday," Corvus told him, taking a seat on the sofa across from him, allowing Harry to continue lying spread across the sofa and soak up the warmth of the fire. "I doubt very much it will be moved again, Doge has pointed out who Sirius Black's lawyer is and how much the Ministry stands to lose if they go through a lawsuit. Especially given that it's one of the last Black heirs." He would always be a Black, unless Harry disowns him of course, but he would never be Lord Black, that title Harry had well and truly taken. He'd done the smart thing and did it in the meeting with both the COM (Council of magic) and the Wizengamot. They'd be too bloody worried to dare mention the suggestion of pushing it back.

"Doge did?" Harry asked, doubt projected through his green eyes.

"You're quite correct in your suspicions, yes, it's more than likely Dumbledore is still working from within Azkaban. It's regretful that he will continue to do so, he won't give up control easily." Voldemort agreed with Harry's suspicion, what could he say, the boy was smart, thankfully not in the usual way Ravenclaw's were. There was a reason he didn't have many Ravenclaws in his service. Book smarts were nothing in the grand scheme of things, especially when what he needed was street smarts.

"How can he be getting visitors that aren't family?" Harry asked visibly upset.

"It's entirely possible that Doge was informed what to say through Aberforth Dumbledore, but enquires would need to be made to see if that is who is visiting him." Voldemort conceded.

"But our sources suggest that neither wizard get on, and that Albus would be the last person Aberforth would want to visit in the prison." Corvus stated, "In fact, word is that they hate each other and have done for decades. We couldn't get exactly what happened out of anyone though." Which could have been immensely rewarding to know. Especially if it was something that could be used.

Harry clenched his fists, "I don't want to live with him," in a very rare show of anger, his magic reacting to his intense emotions causing the fire to flare as if someone was using the Floo Network, but more dangerously.

The flames roared out of the fireplace, and would have hit Harry directly in the back if not for Corvus' very swift reaction having the flames doused immediately. Corvus was pale and drawn, clearly shocked by what had just happened, never in his life had he seen such a violent outburst of accidental magic.

Harry after a lifetime of reacting to 'unexpected' things happening around him so ingrained that he acted before thinking. He curled up in on himself, frozen, body just bracing for the blow he was sure was coming.

"Harry!" Corvus moved to aid him, had the fire got to him? Was he hurt? Did he need a potion? "What the…" confused and rather angry when he felt himself being drawn back by Tom. The wizard wasn't even remotely concerned about the show of accidental magic, the swiftness of it, but he had a look on his face, one that spoke of a deep seated understanding…Corvus wasn't sure he'd ever seen that look on Tom's face before.

"He's not been hurt, you'd smell it," Voldemort stated sharply, the smell of burnt flesh was very distinctive, being way too curt but he knew it would be the only thing to get through to Corvus right now. If he needed any further proof that Corvus considered Harry a son…well, it was cleared up. He'd only ever seen Corvus panic like that over Rodolphus and Rabastan. "Look at him, he's withdrawn into himself, talk to him but do not touch him." yes he was familiar with what could cause flashbacks and what would cause Harry to withdraw further into himself.

Corvus stiffened in Tom's hold as the words finally penetrated his terrified mind that Harry had been burnt. Millicent had informed him of course, that Harry might have lapses, things that reminded him of the past, but he'd stupidly thought that Harry wasn't going to have any of those kinds of episodes, he'd been fine so far. This however, was his first bout of accidental magic since he'd joined the magical world…so perhaps he should have expected it.

Corvus gave a short curt nod, indicating that he had heard and understood. The grip Voldemort had on him slackened, as he backed away, giving them privacy in a rare move of selflessness. The truth of it was, that it had surprised Voldemort too, and made him dwell on his own childhood in a way he hadn't done since his own youth.

"Harry?" Corvus said quietly, kneeling in front of the sofa, Tom's words circling his mind. he hadn't thought for a second to get some 'what if's' from the healer, so he truly had no idea how to deal with this. The urge to touch him was so strong that it nearly took his breath away. Yet he realized it was a very bad idea. "Harry can you tell me who I am?"

Corvus didn't receive a reply.

"You aren't in trouble, accidental magic happens, to everyone," Corvus continued as if he wasn't having a one sided conversation. "You know Rabastan actually summoned his broom in the house and ended up breaking a marble statue we had as a matching pair on the staircase? Oh, yes, it was going fast enough to pulverise it. Fortunately, it was easily repaired, since it wasn't magic itself that had been used on it."

Corvus noticed Harry twitching a little at that, so he proceeded to regale the scared teen with a plethora of tales about his sons own magical displays. There were many to choose from, so he didn't end up with the lack of things to talk about.

"Are you back with us?" Corvus asked Harry, who's eyes had steadily become more alert, and a whole lot more sheepish and embarrassed.

Harry swallowed thickly, "I'm sorry," he murmured, staring at the sofa as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"About what?" Corvus questioned, he didn't want to make any mistakes here, he needed verbal clues on how to proceed. He did not want to say the wrong thing and have Harry reacting negatively again.

Harry startled at that, glancing at Corvus, brow furrowed, wondering if he was being made fun off.

"For your accidental magic? As I said Harry, it happens to everyone, just not quite as dramatic as yours," Corvus said wryly, smirking at the teen, "But you never do take half measures, now do you?" trying to show Harry that he'd done nothing wrong, the only way he could, apparently it was the correct way to go, as Harry relaxed further, his cheeks flushing red.

"As for the damage, well, I always wanted to redecorate in here," Corvus said looking around, "It's nothing that cannot be replaced. I'd rather the fire got material items than you."

Harry smiled, it was tremulous but there, as always very easily pleased.

"You will not be punished for accidental magic in any form, now I think perhaps you should go have a bath. You may wear your nightwear for dinner tonight, or have it in your bed just this once." Corvus reassured the teen. "Nushala?"

"Yes Sir?" Nushala appeared before them, her eyes didn't so much as widen at the damage she could both see and smell.

"Bring me a calming draught," Corvus asked, Harry definitely needed one. Fortunately, it was one of the potions he could take despite the regimen he was on.

Nushala bowed and disappeared with a pop to do as her Master asked.

"Now, do you want dinner with us or shall I have it sent up?" Corvus asked, clutching the teens hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze, letting him know that everything was truly okay. That it wasn't some sort of trick and he wasn't going to turn around and punish him when he least expected it.

Harry licked his dry lips, "With you," he didn't want to be on his own, it was the last thing he wanted, he'd spent too much time on his own stuck in a cupboard.

"Very well," Corvus nodded his agreement, when Nushala reappeared, he took the draught without a thank you or acknowledgement, he turned back to Harry, uncorked the potion and handed it over.

Harry drank it down without a word of protest.

"Run a bath for Harry, then put some nightwear on his bed for when he gets out," Corvus informed her curtly, "Hold dinner for half an hour,"

"Yes, Sir," with that she was gone yet again.

"Now would you like my help or do you think you can go yourself?" Corvus asked, ready to do whatever Harry needed to recover from his scare.

"I can do it," Harry reassured Corvus, he just needed a few minutes to figure out what the hell had happened and why it had happened. It was so embarrassing, he needed to make sure it didn't happen again.

Unfortunately, for Harry, these sort of things were beyond his control.

* * *

As promised, Lily, this is for you thank you for the donation! So, poor Harry! Will Doge meet a sticky end causing a little trouble for Dumbledore? Will Sirius' trial be pushed back or will we see him released in the coming chapters? Will Corvus be as sneaky and dirty as needed to make sure that Sirius doesn't get custody of his godson? Will they reveal who Harry is betrothed to in order to try and delay the inevitable? R&R please!


	34. Chapter 34

The Contract

Chapter 34

* * *

Wednesday came much too quickly for Corvus or Harry's liking. It was a week that just kept on getting worse, for him. Yesterday the Dark Lord finally admitted defeat and confessed to Harry that he had failed to find anything that could remove the Horcrux within him. Reassuring him however, that he wasn't in any danger to it's presence, and if anything big or small changed with it, to alert him immediately. True to Corvus' word, Harry wasn't at all surprised to hear that there was nothing they could do, otherwise it would have been done by now.

"Are you alright?" Corvus asked, having been a mite more protective and watchful of Harry since his breakdown a few days ago. If anything, Corvus had probably came out the worst of it, it had been a wake up call the lasting damage that Dursley's had done. It was pretty stupid of him to think for a moment that over a decades worth of abuse had been simply washed away because he was out of the horrid situation. Already jumping to ask him if he was alright the second he stepped into the dining room.

"I'll be fine," Harry said, his smile a little brittle, still horrified and embarrassed by his display days ago. Not the accidental magic, no, in fact, Harry had never felt more normal, just hearing about Corvus' and Voldemorts and even the Lestrange brother's accidental magical displays. If anything it had amused him, so much so that he'd revealed his own bouts of accidental magic. He refrained from telling them about the consequences, but both men knew without needing to be told.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Corvus asked, watching Harry take his seat, refraining from sighing, judging by the racoon eyes he guessed not.

"A little," Harry admitted, worry shadowing his eyes.

Corvus bit back the words he so desperately wanted to let loose. At least it would be over tonight, Harry would know what was happening. It was definitely the uncertainty that was getting to the young one, Corvus absolutely refused to lose Harry to Sirius Black. Even if it meant playing dirty, then so be it, he'd do it. He already had a dozen or so suggestions as to why Black would make a piss poor magical guardian.

"It seems we have our answers on how Dumbledore has been keeping in touch with those on the outside." Voldemort commented, as he wandered into the room with his usual regal air. This would be his last day here, he'd be returning to his own estate until he could safely stay at Hogwarts, he had been here for convenience only, while they researched the Horcruxes looking for answers and information.

"Oh?" Corvus asked, turning to the Dark Lord, curious himself, they knew it wasn't Aberforth so it begged the question, how was Dumbledore passing on letters or information whenever he liked.

"It seems Dumbledore has his own people guarding Azkaban prison, we've identified at least two," Voldemort explained, giving a curt nod Harry, as he sat down. "We have evidence of hands off's of letters and parcels. It's just a matter of deciding whether to catch him now, or wait until we can identify them all."

"He might only have the two, most of the others were employed because of their…sympathies." Corvus pointed out, "Admittedly most of them are higher up, with good reason." It gave the Death Eaters respite really.

"There are still at least three unknown at this point," Voldemort pointed out, he'd checked out everyone else and knew they weren't aiding Dumbledore. "Once we have determined whether they are working with him or not, the information will be passed to the appropriate authorities." They would immediately check Dumbledore's cell, and those he was using would lose their job effective immediately. The gleam of the vials catching his attention as he glanced briefly at Harry as he drank his allotted medication for the morning.

"Make it so they're on rotation this afternoon then, the quicker you find them then the easier this will be to completely seclude Dumbledore and stop him interfering with our plans." Corvus suggested, pursed lips, Merlin, he loathed Dumbledore and his constant ability to interfere despite being incarcerated. It didn't truly surprise him, of course, but he could have done without it. who knows whether he was guiding the Wizengamot into voting so that Sirius Black gained custody of Harry. He couldn't promise the boy everything was going to be alright, because even he wasn't sure of the outcome.

"Already done," Voldemort admitted smugly, before he begun to plate up his own breakfast, Harry doing so as well, more subdued than normal. He'd sent the letter off to his contacts within moments after reading the information available to him. This way might end up taking many more years…but considering his full out assault had failed…well, maybe it was best for a subtle approach.

"Severus has already set up his lab in the basements of the Daily Prophet," Corvus added absently, as they all ate, trying to keep their worries minimal. "He wasn't impressed with the space given or the fact he found it filled with print presses." He'd had to shrink down dozens upon dozens of them, then and only then could he begin getting his labs fully functional for students to use. Something that had been imparted to him while he got his potions through the Floo due to how busy he'd been he had forgotten to owl them yesterday. Normally he wouldn't explain himself, but Severus had felt it was inexcusable.

"Yes, the process went a lot smoother than even I anticipated," Voldemort agreed, it wasn't without it's difficulties, of course, but by the second day they were all working together towards a common goal like a well oiled machine. Each of the students who lived in the Muggle world – with no means that an underage child could use to get there – were given a Portkey for daily use to get back and forth from Diagon Alley (The Leaky Cauldron) and back home. A lot of them were capable of using the Floo Network and did not need Portkey's. Other older Muggle Born students were quite happy to get the bus. They addressed it by year, first through to seventh until each student had been equipped with means to get to school. All but five pureblood students remained with tutors instead of returning to a school setting.

"Have you made a decision on whether you wish to re-join the others at school?" Corvus queried, with it being only one level, and staying in one classroom for the duration of the day – minus potions – he would find it significantly easier than it had been at Hogwarts. He liked having Harry here, but Harry actually liked school, without Dumbledore there…he might light it more.

Harry shook his head mutely, "No point to making any plans is there?" he confessed, true enough, legally Sirius Black might have custody of him in a few hours. Who knows what exactly Dumbledore has over people…and whether Corvus' convictions could override those decisions. He would still be Lord of the Black Estate though, and wasn't that a mindboggling concept? In all ways, especially financially he had a say in Sirius' life…unless he disowned himself, but Sirius Black would still have custody of him as his godfather. Harry wasn't sure how that worked, but he was determined that if Black got custody of him that he'd fight for emancipation, he was smart, he knew the laws and regulations of the magical world now…he had a chance to fight it whereas he had not in the past.

"Oh, please, if you think Corvus will easily allow your removal then I have overestimated your intelligence," Voldemort sneered, giving Harry a pointed look, "Trust me, Corvus probably has plan after plan in place to ensure a favourable outcome." For them, they weren't about to lose the boy to the light side, who knows what damage Black could do given time.

Harry broke into a reluctant smile, "I hope so," genuinely amused despite himself. Although, he didn't like his intelligence being questioned, the Dursley's had done that enough to last a lifetime. His worries and fears didn't equate to being unintelligent. It wasn't his fault Voldemort was a psychopath with limited feelings. At least he had them though, as muted as they were.

He wasn't unaware of the danger Voldemort could pose, but he was very intelligent, and despite himself he couldn't help but like him. He was blunt, honest and okay…a little scary, but he was safer than anyone else…with the Vow binding them together, and the fact he was a horcrux. That he had a piece of Voldemort in him.

Harry was quite frankly the most protected person in Britain.

Not that he was aware of that, of course.

The rest of breakfast was eaten in a more relaxed silence, Harry taking Voldemort at his word. Which pleased Corvus immensely, it was perhaps exactly what Harry needed to hear. It was true enough, Corvus was going to do everything he could in order to ensure Sirius Black did not gain custody of Harry. He refused to allow Dumbledore's plans to come to fruition. Then again, by the time the Dark Lord was through, Dumbledore was going to be entirely cut off from the population.

Like he should have been from the beginning of his sentence.

"Do you wish to come to the trial and watch?" Corvus asked, it would probably save Harry a world of waiting and fear. He would be in disguise of course, he didn't want to let the public know that he was out and about, it would question whether he should or shouldn't be in school. He didn't want the press stalking him trying to get a story.

Harry vehemently shook his head after a few moments of reflection, no, the thought of being shoved and jolted by people in the Ministry was horrifying. People maybe wouldn't mean anything by it, but it would hurt him severely to have someone elbowing him to get to where they want to be, or his arms, or head, since he was so short. Even in the gallery people budging him to get by, stepping on his feet, no, he didn't want to spent the entire time miserable.

Although staying wasn't any more desirable, he felt his stomach churn a little at the thought of spending all day worrying about the outcome of the trial. Just waiting for it to be over to find out what was going on. He had plenty of books that would hold his attention, as intermitted as it would be.

"Very well," Corvus agreed, it was entirely Harry's prerogative on whether he wished to attend or not. Truthfully, he preferred it that way, but he would never try and restrict Harry's life. He'd had enough of that at the Dursley's with Dumbledore playing in the wings. He would have been safe, surrounded by himself, the Dark Lord and Lucius even. Admittedly they wouldn't have been in the same part of the court room, but they would have all been able to see him. Kept an eye out and ensured he was safe and experienced what a court setting was like. He'd one day experience it, that would have to do. He couldn't deny he was surprised by the boys answer, you'd think he'd want to see and hear what was going down, but once more, Harry surprised him. "Do not be worried if we're gone a long time, there is a lot to cover in this trial, and I wouldn't be surprised if it takes longer than a single day."

Voldemort sneered, "It had better not," he had things that demanded his attention far greater than sitting amidst Black's trial with them all believing he'd take the pathetic wizard into his ranks. To think Sirius and Regulus were Orion's sons, Orion had been powerful, smart, educated, poised, something Sirius definitely wasn't but Regulus? Regulus had been like his father…minus the power.

Then again, everyone – except for Dumbledore and Harry – were mediocre and pathetic when comparing magical powers.

Corvus' lips twitched at Tom's annoyance, if he truly didn't want to attend, he wouldn't. His protests were just for show, Tom seemed to forget that Corvus knew him well. "Well, I haven't been late for a trial, I shan't start now. I'll be back as soon as I can." He informed Harry, "Be careful and remember to take your potions at their appointed time and eat."

Harry nodded, "I will," he promised, and when he made that promise he truly tried to keep it.

"Good," Corvus said pleased, brushing his hand absently over Harry's hair, a grounding touch that didn't hurt. He had been unconsciously doing it more lately, and never seemed to catch on until after he'd finished. Harry didn't seem to mind, in fact he relished it.

Regretfully, that was it, they both had to leave immediately, lest they risk being late.

* * *

"Now before we begin, what preliminary legal arguments need to be solved?" came the chief Warlock's voice, as he stared around the group of people, the trial would start soon enough, until then they had preliminary parts to deal with.

"My client did not receive a trial, this is an utter farce, he should have been free to leave a free man when it became clear he wasn't and had never been convinced in court." Bill Clearwater argued, lips pursed his nostrils flaring, as he stared every single Wizengamot member down, furious that they were going through with this.

"Save that zealotry until your client is here to see you defend him," Lucius sneered, staring down at Bill Clearwater with a grimace. Making it clear he knew he only put on a front of his clients, the truth probably was he just didn't care…except for the money.

Bill threw a droll look at Lucius, taking nothing to heart, "You know I'm right, especially considering the only come back was as weak as that!" waving in Lucius' direction, "He did not receive a trial…"

"Then let's give him one, shall we?" Chief Warlock Ogden declared strongly, arguing about this now was just a waste of all their times. Time they did not have, for this trial was going to be a long and arduous one with Bill audacious bringing up Black's lack of trial constantly.

Bill's lips disappeared yet again, but conceded his defeat graciously with a nod.

"Is that all?" Ogden questioned, glancing at everyone, at the silence he cleared his throat, "Then let's get this trial underway, I will let the public in momentarily, and a further five minutes, Sirius Black and then we shall begin." Everyone knew how it was done, but he did this every time, habit followed by protocol.

Within three minutes the doors were opened, the wizengamot situated, and the press, public and anyone with an interest in the entered. Other workers silently getting themselves prepared for the work head, the scribe especially.

"Bring in the prisoner," Cornelius Fudge called out, blatantly ignoring the look of dissatisfaction and annoyance on Bill Clearwater's face at the pronouncement. No matter there were other times to correct what he had just said.

The two burly Aurors did indeed exist the court room, in a bid to bring Sirius Black before the wizengamot. It took them much longer to return, and it was quickly understood, as Sirius Black practically wobbled into the room, his gait unsteady and if not for the two Aurors…Sirius Black would have already been plastered to the floor.

With unusual gentleness – especially for Aurors – they led him towards the seat, and used their strength to ease him into his seat. The chains wrapped around the chair rattled ominously but inevitably stilled, they were not needed this day.

Sirius was already looking desperately at the crowd gathered, whether looking for pity or mercy nobody was sure. Truthfully, Sirius was desperately looking for a familiar face, one that wasn't his lawyer. Yet nobody, not one familiar face in the crowd, not even Dumbledore much to his confusion. Wasn't Dumbledore part of the wizengamot? He certainly had been before he was incarcerated…maybe something had happened? yanked out of his thoughts by the loud clearing of throats. "What?" he rasped out croakily.

"You are Sirius Orion Black are you not?" Bill Clearwater asked, giving his client a concerned look.

"Yes," Sirius murmured, wide eyed, wincing at the feel of the strain on his throat. Had he really been thinking throughout the entire introduction? The entire introduction? It made his stomach queasy just how much time he could lose by just spacing out entirely.

"Formally of 13 Hogsmeade Alley, Scotland?" Bill continued undeterred by his inability to get Sirius to focus.

"Yes," Sirius murmured, Alphard had given him enough money in his will to enable him to get a flat. Up until that point he'd stayed with the Potters and of course, James. Potter Manor had been a godsend for him after he'd ran away from the mental abuse he suffered at the Black's.

"Can you tell us in your own words what happened that faithful night, October 31st ten years ago?" it wasn't a year anyone would forget in a hurry.

Sirius licked his dry lips, not that it helped, his tongue was just as dry. His eyes closed as the horror of that day played across his face, as it always did.

They were all unaware of the predator in their midst, someone that had been there that night…who had been defeated that night. Who was watching the entire thing with nonchalance, clearly unbothered by the conversation topic.

"I um, went out, allowed myself to be seen in Hogshead pub," Sirius said, way too subdued, eyes glazed over. "I was playing decoy, to keep my best friends safe, I wasn't the Secret Keeper." He told them, eyes dull, no sign of confidence or self-righteousness to be seen.

The explosion that surmounted to was louder than ten blasting charms simultaneously. The wizengamot as always remained poised and listening, but the gallery…was shocked and horrified by what they were hearing. Worried that they had kept an innocent man incarcerated in Azkaban for a decade.

Was it true?

Could it be true?

It was impossible!

The Potters wouldn't have trusted anyone else!

He was Harry Potter's godfather!

He's guilty!

He's YOU-KNOW-WHO'S MOST FAITHFUL!

You're guilty!

Disgusting!

Liar!

"Silence!" Ogden roared, somehow miraculously being heard over the chatter of dozens upon dozens of people. It wasn't an abrupt silence, but they did eventually begin lowering the volume before quieting down to a murmurer as if expecting that Ogden wouldn't be able to hear them. "You will be silent or you will be escorted from the room and barred." He stated firmly.

Now that caused utter silence to descend upon the room, only the creaking of wood as they situated themselves firmly on the benches once more.

"Please continue," Bill urged the wizard to do so.

"I normally visit Peter on that day, when I did I realized something was wrong immediately. The flat had been ransacked. I couldn't find Peter anywhere, I got a really bad feeling." Sirius confessed, a lone tear running down his face. The Dementors had sucked every emotion from him, otherwise he would have been a wreck. Sobbing and unable to say a coherent word kind of wreck. "That bad feeling led me to realize I knew where my best friends were, where Harry was, when I shouldn't. I shouldn't have been able to think of Godric's Hollow let alone the words. I got in my motorbike and I sped as fast as possible to get there. I knew I was too late the second I saw it, all blown up…then I saw them…" choking out the words, before his throat ceased, unable to say a damn thing more.

The shaking of heads, clearly they weren't believing a damn thing that was coming out of Sirius' mouth. "Would you consent to the use of Veritaserum to prove your claims, Mr. Black?" Clearwater questioned, a smug and superior look gracing his features, as he stared around at the stubborn creatures that make up the wizarding population.

Everyone perked up at that, so sure that they were about to be proven correct. That Sirius Black was guilty as his dark cold soul, there was no way he would agree to the potion…not for it to just prove his guilt.

"I give my consent," Sirius agreed, and the jaws dropped, incredulity and disbelief clearly visible in their startled faces.

"Potion Master Leonard Gallagher will administer the potion," was called out, and written down by the scribe, the aforementioned Potions Master stepped forward, and when Sirius willingly opened his mouth, he placed three drops in his tongue. Pressing his fingers against his pulse, peering into his eyes to ensure that there were no negative effects the potions were having on the wizard before him. once he was sure the potion was working as described, he nodded at the chief warlock and the Minister before stepping back. Remaining to ensure all went well, and administer the antidote when requested.

"What is your name?" the customary question to ask when one was administered the Veritaserum.

"Sirius Orion Black," he answered.

"Were you the secret Keeper that the Potters' employed to keep them safe?"

"No," Sirius revealed.

Utter silence descended.

"You did not betray James, Lily and Harry Potter?"

"No," an echo of his previous answer.

"Did you kill thirteen Muggles?" Bill asked, not that the magical world actually cared about Muggles all that much. Truthfully, if Black had been found out, he'd have been lucky to end up sentenced to three or four years for that alone. To most of the magical society…Muggles were irritating pests, lesser beings.

"No," Sirius answered once more.

"Oh COME ON! IT'S DEFECTIVE! IT MUST BE!"

"THERE WAS NOBODY THERE!"

"OH MY GOD HE'S ACTUALLY INNOCENT!"

"SICK!"

"WHY WASN'T THIS REVEALED DURING HIS TRIAL?!"

"SILENCE!" Ogden roared once more, his throat beginning to prickle with soreness. "One more time and you'll all be asked to leave," he wasn't about to put up with any more nonsense from any of them, this was a trial, court proceedings, not some drama laden thing in a pensive or worse something in the street that high society was watching in amusement.

"If you did not kill the thirteen Muggles who did?" Clearwater threw a look that suggested 'I win' despite the fact he wasn't actually in court fighting against another lawyer to get his client off, he was though, essentially fighting the entire wizengamot for Black's freedom.

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius confessed.

"He's a hero!"

"He tried to stop you!"

They all refused to believe someone they had venerated for years was responsible for the Potters' deaths. He had even received an Order of Merlin, that had been given to his poor mother, who had lost her only son, the only family she had. The only part of the boy they'd found – and he was just a boy a mere twenty-one years old when he died – was his finger. There hadn't been any sightings of him or anything, there was just no way he could keep himself hidden so long.

"Who was the Potter's Secret Keeper?" Clearwater continued, undeterred by the outcry's, but Ogden looked ready to ship everyone out of the courtroom for good. The veins were pulsing at the side of his head, a show of just how pissed he was with his edicts being ignored.

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius informed them, it was supposed to be him, but he'd decided to play decoy, keep his friends, his family safe. They'd been his family, his chosen one, but still family nonetheless.

"What happened the night you entered Godric's Hollow?" Clearwater continued.

Sirius closed his eyes and answered, "I found my best friends dead, my godson somehow alive with the remains of Voldemort naught but ash on the floor. I was enraged, I wanted revenge, I was determined to hunt down Pettigrew and kill him for what he did. I handed my godson to Hagrid, who was insisting on taking Harry to Dumbledore. I left, went to hunt down Pettigrew and got played." Pettigrew will have just been waiting for him to appear, like a predicable idiot.

"I have no further questions," Clearwater stated, sitting himself comfortably and smugly in the knowledge that his case was going to be an easy one.

"Mr. Black, why were you found laughing manically at the scene of the crime?" Madam Bones stood, beginning her own questions, or rather the ones on her albeit short list.

"Peter got the better of me," Sirius answered without giving specifics, as the potion does. He couldn't believe Peter, shy, unassuming, pathetic little Pettigrew had managed to get one over him. He still didn't understand why he'd joined Voldemort, why he'd given up a decade of friendship for that piece of shit.

"Did you inform anyone of what happened?" Madam Bones then asked, the horror of the situation sinking into her. They'd let an innocent man rot away in Azkaban prison for a decade. It wasn't even a case of wrongful conviction either, he'd been illegally incarcerated.

"No," he confessed, he'd been in shock, the loss of his friends, the betrayal of another and then seeing him killing thirteen muggles as if it were nothing. He'd been working on autopilot when the Aurors caught up with him. He'd spent time down in the cells in the Ministry before being transferred to Azkaban. Nobody else had turned up, nobody came to him to talk about a trial…just left him there to rot.

"I have no further questions," Madam Bones declared, refusing to ask the questions put forth by the wizengamot before the trial. He'd been asked enough questions without those being asked too.

Corvus' nostrils flared and his mouth flattened in an unpleasant line. Oh, well, he would just need to ensure he spoke up when the time was right. He wasn't about to let anyone get their hands on Harry, let alone Sirius Black.

The antidote for the Veritaserum was administered by the Potions Master. Everyone else was absolutely silent, entirely subdued by what they'd just learned. Part of them just wanted to believe that the Veritaserum was faulty, that Black was guilty. It would make things much easier on them, but a larger part still…if he was innocent he didn't deserve what had happened…and most certainly wouldn't deserve to be sent back to prison. They all knew they wouldn't be able to sleep well if they did.

"Sirius Orion Black, you're free to go," Amelia Bones told him, sympathy gleaming in her depths. She knew without a doubt the lawyer would push Sirius to sue for wrongful imprisonment. To be fair, she wouldn't blame him, a decade was a long time to spend imprisoned.

"Free he may be, but he cannot get the decade of his life that he's lost back. I demand compensation on behalf of my client." Clearwater stated, and he wouldn't get a single sickle of it. He was doing this pro-bono for Dumbledore, one of the last things he'd ever have to do for the old fool. He can just imagine how much the Ministry would have to give him…and to think if he had taken on the case normally, he would have had a percentage of it.

"Clear the gallery!" Cornelius shouted, the trial was over now, and this would not be discussed in public. No, this sort of discussion was for the wizengamot, himself and Madam Bones alone.

"Where's my godson?" Sirius asked immediately, his jaw clenching ten years he'd missed of his godsons life. He was deeply hurt not to see Remus here…but what if something had happened to him? had he been killed? Found out and killed? Or had he passed during the inevitable clean-up of the Death Eaters? Considering Lucius Malfoy was sitting across from him he seriously doubted that everyone had been arrested. The disgusting slippery fucker must have managed to get off scots free.

Everyone paused, and it took the Aurors barking at them to move and a single spell before they were finally propelled out of the court room and the doors slammed shut behind the Wizengamot still within the room along with the Minister, Clearwater, and Madam Bones. Even the potions Master had left with the rest of the people that had been in the gallery.

"Now you're concerned?" Corvus asked with deceptive mildness, eyes gleaming with disgust. "Where was this concern when you left him in the hands of Hagrid? A wizard not even legally allowed to use magic… and has no magical training beyond what? His fourth year? If there had been an attack there would have been nothing anyone could have done to save the boy." mentally apologising to Harry for calling him as such.

Sirius blanched, swallowing thickly, "He's alive…right?" he croaked out, eyes wide, he hadn't even considered the possibility of his godson being dead.

Sirius wasn't the only other one to blanch either, everyone else did too. Apparently they hadn't thought of the immense danger Harry could have been in with only Hagrid to protect him. If they had decided on a mass attack, they would have died, absolutely zero doubt.

"He's alive, yes," Amelia comforted the distraught wizard, although that was probably all she knew when it came to the mystery that was Harry Potter.

"I think perhaps we should focus on one thing at a time, compensation," the lawyer put in, annoyed by the sheer side-tracking that was going on.

"Money isn't more important than my godson!" Sirius protested.

Bill to close his eyes in exasperation. Honestly, did the wizard not think at all? He had no money, what he did have was ceased by the Ministry a decade ago. His flat had been burnt down to a crisp, unless he took on the Lordship of the Black Estate he had nothing. No means to live, no roof over his head…he needed that money…he wouldn't gain custody of his godson until he had these things. He'd informed the idiot of this, but he seemed to have a one track mind. It wasn't fair he knew, his mind was still all over the place…he honestly dreaded to think what it would have been like if the dementors had been there full time.

"Hasn't someone informed Mr. Black of the state of his affairs?" Lucius sneered, eyeing Black with immolation.

Clearwater coughed, "No, I'm afraid I didn't get a chance," Sirius had spent too much time unconscious and when he had managed to talk to him, he was only able to reveal the important bits before the Aurors informed him that the wizengamot requested his presence.

"State of his affairs?" Sirius mouthed, brow furrowed, what the hell did he mean by that where they just purposely trying to distract him from his godson? "What are you on about, Malfoy?" his distaste for the wizard clear.

Lucius didn't get offended, if anything a slow lazy smirk crawled across his face. Eyes gleaming with feral amusement, speaking of a secret only he knew out of the two of them. oh, if only Black knew who his 'precious' godson associated with…would he abandon him as he had his real family? Decry Harry as dead to him and refuse to be his godfather? He didn't much care for the Potter's or Black…but after everything the young Potter had been through, he didn't deserve to be abandoned again. Although, from the rumours he'd heard, he wasn't sure Mr. Potter could consider it abandonment, if anything he'd be grateful for it.

Sirius stared at Lucius puzzled by his reaction, normally he'd get extremely offended and snap back. What he failed to realize was that Lucius had grown in the last decade, and they were in official capacity, he wasn't going to risk it all by being an idiot with Black of all people.

The lawyer stepped closer to Sirius, hiding him from view, blessedly giving him privacy to digest what he knew would be the latest blow. "When you were arrested, your money was taken despite the fact you had not received a trial. A few weeks after your incarceration, your flat was destroyed, the other flats were destroyed in the blaze also." Leaving three families homeless just because they'd had the unfortunate happenstance of living next door to Sirius Black.

Sirius' face spasmed in horror, a shudder wracking his body as devastation coursed through him. swallowing bitterly, "W-w-was anything saved?" he asked, already knowing the answer, Merlin, this was killing him, what had they done? What had they done?

A grim shake of the head, no, was the only answer he got.

Clenching his shaky fists, the sick feeling almost made the hot chocolate they'd given him be spewed up on his lawyers shoes. Merlin, help him, all his stuff…personal items he'd gotten from James, Lily and Remus…irreplaceable and so very, very precious. Pictures…the lot, he was well and truly homeless, no money, no home, no belongings, he slouched in defeat against the chair, unable to keep his own weight up. They'd won, they'd finally, finally destroyed him, the fact Dumbledore and Remus weren't there just added to it all.

Did they seriously still think he was guilty?

"Mr. Black? Shall I continue?" on your behalf went unsaid but heard nonetheless.

Sirius with the lump stuck in his throat, nodded weakly, curling into himself, desiring nothing more than to curl up in his animagus form and blot out the world. The emotions were becoming too much, he wanted to lash out as much as he wanted to curl up away from society. He did neither, he just slumped his weight more fully on the chair defeat and despair tearing through him in equal measures. What had he done to deserve everything that had happened? He had nothing, no wand, only the clothes on his dirty dirt caked back. He hadn't foreseen this, he thought at least he'd have his flat, his old clothes…which might be a bit too big on him.

Merlin what on earth did he have to offer Harry now? He was destitute, completely Knut-less with no chance of replacing what stability he'd gained the past decade.

"I demand an immediate agreement of restitution rewarded to Sirius Black for his wrongful imprisonment." Clearwater stated firmly, leaning against his desk, staring the Wizengamot down, making it clear he wasn't about to be intimidated or faffed off by the lot of them. "If an agreement is signed today, Mr. Black will agree not to discuss the amount or the fact he was wrongfully imprisoned and whether or not he blames the Ministry, no interviews." It would ensure that people forgot quicker, they already knew yes, but it still surprised him how quickly the public could bury his head in the sand. He was working on his own here, since they hadn't discussed such a thing, but it would ensure the Ministry would agree post haste.

"These sort of things usually take months," Lucius arched a brow, pointing out the obvious to the idiotic wizard. Immediate restitution? Considering everything they were doing to try and correct what Dumbledore had done? They didn't have the time or the money to give out the likes that Black would get for compensation.

"We're offering a onetime deal, that will see the Ministry not come under fire for what happened." Clearwater, doing as he always did, threatening who he had to in order to get the best outcome for his client. Sirius would need that money, he would need that to start over.

"And I want to see my godson," Sirius rasped out, he absolutely refused to let that be shoved aside.

"And custody of Harry James Potter," Clearwater called out, he knew they'd adhere, they were now just on damage control now.

Sirius glanced at Clearwater perplexed, he hadn't said custody. He really just wanted to see Harry, and if he wanted to live with him once he got himself into a better situation then he'd take it. Harry didn't know who he was, he'd been living with someone else, a different family for the past decade no doubt. He was selfish though, and didn't say anything to correct Bill Clearwater's words. James would want Harry to live with him. End of story.

He'd already lost out on ten years of Harry's life.

"Compensation, I think, we can all agree that can be accommodated this evening, but custody is a different department, and not up to us." Madam Bones said smoothly, giving Clearwater a gimlet glare behind her monocle.

"He wasn't legally or officially sentenced, which means he remains to this day, Harry Potter's magical guardian and officially his next of kin." Clearwater stated triumphantly. They had no leg to stand on, Harry Potter legally belonged to Sirius Black, to keep him from his godfather…they were ALL breaking the law.

Corvus closed his eyes, swallowing thickly, yes, he'd just hit the nail on the head, and his biggest worry.

* * *

Andi this is for you :) so will they give Sirius his compensation and send him on his way and set another date for Sirius to get custody of Harry and have him appear on that date? Sirius and Harry deciding on whether he 'wanted' to live with him or not or will they shut that down there that night? and have him go to St. Mungo's to be fully checked - perhaps having it so that the Ministry has the power to send people for help against their will like they used to and the dates they run by its' entirely possible! giving/buying Harry, Corvus and the others more time? with Harry deciding to visit him and slowly open up his eyes to what could have been done for him? I'm still on the fence whether to have a decent Sirius or not...what about Remus...will I have the pair NOT make up for once? R&R please


	35. Chapter 35

The Contract

Chapter 35

* * *

Corvus truly did not want the magical world to know that he had custody of Harry. The outcry would be…devastating. He knew that, and Merlin only knows the chaos that would reign when that occurred. Harry would never know peace again, they'd overwhelm the boy, try their best to turn Harry against them. The mental anguish that would come with that…would be quite staggering. He was at the end of the day, just an eleven-year-old boy. It had always been a concern, but with smooth sailing thus far, it hadn't been a worry or fear he'd anticipated.

"Custody? Heir Clearwater…are you out of your mind?" Lord Slytherin asked, disbelief written across his features. "Mr. Black has just spent a decade in Azkaban prison. He is in no fit state to take care of himself let alone a child. He needed help getting in here for Merlin's sake…what you're asking is at the height of carelessness and stupidity."

Corvus zeroed in on Sirius' resigned but accepting face at the pronouncement. Perhaps Black wouldn't be as unreasonable as he assumed. He supposed he would need to remember that Black had spent a decade in Azkaban, it would change anyone.

"Let's not forget he did abandon his godson in order to go after Peter Pettigrew, to a half-giant," Lucius added smoothly, "He'd just lost his parents and he thought why not lob him off to a stranger? Not good form that. I certainly wouldn't want him around my son." Nobody was surprised by Lucius' pronouncement, he was very protective of his son.

Sirius grimaced at the words, oh, he so very much regretted leaving Harry alone to get revenge. Unfortunately, he hadn't been thinking right, he'd just wanted to get revenge on someone for what happened to his best friends. It's something he'd been thinking on for years…what would have happened to him if he'd stayed with Harry instead of going after Pettigrew.

"I very much doubt he was a stranger," Clearwater said dryly, trying to brush off the comments and not have them linger in the minds of the rest of the wizengamot. He could see that he had failed regretfully, he was under orders to ensure Sirius Black got custody of Harry Potter…he had to accomplish that at least.

"Really? They were on the run, at what time do you think Mr. Hagrid was able to spend time with Heir Potter? Enough so that the child was comfortable in his presence?" Corvus asked, a derisive scoff in his voice.

Clearwater was just about to open his mouth to further protest, his mind mulling over the best way to get what he wanted. Unfortunately, it was all about to be derailed and very much side-tracked.

"I think we're all forgetting one important aspect here," Lord Greengrass offered up, well aware of what happened to Heir Potter and where he was and how happy he was. Harry had befriended Daphne his daughter, and kept in contact with her, and a few of his friends presumably. "Heir Potter is eleven-years-old, soon to be twelve, he is old enough to choose to whom he desires to live with."

"It's true enough," Amelia conceded with a dip of her head, "Mr. Black…should you desire to get custody of your godson, you will need to go through the necessary channels. This is not a custody hearing, this is a trial, and truthfully, right now at this very moment, you would not gain custody of the child. You do not have the necessary points to be considered a good match for adopting anyone, let alone a child so adored by the magical community." No home, mentally impaired, not even able to look after himself, no means of income, he'd be laughed right out of the office.

Sirius, looking more haggard and worn – if such a thing was possible – just nodded. Exhaustion was swamping him in droves, as he tried very much to keep himself alert and awake. To listen to them, to hear what they were saying, and it was taking up every surmountable bit of energy he had and sapping it up fast.

"He needs health care," Lord Slytherin added, "He's just spent up to a decade in Azkaban prison. I suggest he should be placed in St. Mungo's until such time he can live on his own unfretted."

Sirius felt alarm skittering down his spine, the thought of ending up in St. Mungo's ward for the mentally impaired was a terrifying prospect. There was always a fear that you would never get back out again. "No way," Sirius rasped out, fear shinning through his grey eyes, terrified of them all agreeing to that.

"You intend to imprison my client further?" Clearwater barked out, fury seething through him, "He shouldn't by in the state he was if you had all juts done your job!"

"Not us, Heir Clearwater, as well you know, ex-Minister Millicent Bagnold is responsible for his imprisonment." Madam Bones stated sharply, furious that he would dare to blame them, they had no idea what the Minister had done…it had been during a very turbulent time, and nobody had raised questions about Black's imprisonment. They'd done so many trials during that time, they'd all blurred into one, plus, trials were done in groups due to the mass of wizards and witches arrested in order to make up room and try to get the magical world back to normal.

"Yes, which begs the question, how many others had been wrongfully imprisoned during that time? It's at the height of unlikeliness that Mr. Black was the only person to suffer a wrongful and unjust imprisonment!" Clearwater cried out.

"It will be looked into," Madam Bones declared seriously, giving him a solemn look, she would do her job and do it well. Regardless of how much time constraints it put on them, and how many trials they had to do over. With the new laws passing, she knew it was only a matter of time before the group trials they held would be called into question too. It had been illegal, and they hadn't had a chance to plead their own cases. By the looks of the legislation that had been going through…and the attention it received, there was little doubt it would pass, everyone seemed to agree. Even if they didn't, they followed the law, and the Muggle law said it was illegal, and they followed suit.

It wasn't going to be the only change of late, and it would all be centred around Azkaban prison and how the prisoners were treated. Not everyone was happy with the change, but they were a minority in the Wizengamot and the council of magic.

"It's easy to see my client is sound of mind," Clearwater changed direction, "He's cognizant, well aware of what's happening, he's in no way a danger to himself or anyone around him. Putting him in St. Mungo's…is the same as imprisoning him again. You owe him more than that. The Ministry owes him more than that."

"His history would decry otherwise," Lucius informed the wizengamot, "Dumbledore tried to keep it under wraps, but it is known in certain circles."

"What are you talking about?" Doge asked, glaring at Lucius with his beady little eyes.

"If rumour is to be believed, Mr. Black at the age of sixteen sent a student to the Whomping willow to be faced with a werewolf, if I recall it correctly. In fact I could see about finding out the werewolf in question," Lucius answered, giving Sirius Black a look that suggested he'd reveal everything if need be. He would never actually reveal it, but Black didn't have to know that.

Sirius swallowed thickly, judging by Lucius' words…and his not so subtle threat…Remus was still alive. Why hadn't he come here? Surely, he knew? No doubt there was something in the paper…plus, surely he kept in touch with the Order? Was probably close with Harry…what if neither believed he was innocent? What if his godson didn't want anything to do with him? "It's true," he rasped out, "And I've regretted it ever since." He'd nearly gotten his best friend killed after all. He didn't want to take Remus away from Harry…and if he got caught up in Lucius' conspiracy no doubt Harry would be furious with him. At least Remus had been able to be an uncle or father figure when he couldn't.

"This isn't about his past!" Clearwater snapped, everyone did something stupid without thinking the consequences through…admittedly not usually at sixteen but still…this was not going well. Dumbledore had been pretty damn clear what it would take for their debt to be cleared. "Using his past against him is underhand."

"That it may be, it shows that he has impulse control issues, is this someone we want with custody of Heir Potter?" Lord Greengrass joined in, doing as he had been asked. "I think perhaps a few weeks maybe a month at St. Mungo's is exactly what Mr. Black needs to aid him in recovering enough to become a constructive member of society. With mind healers giving him aid, we will have a firm and solid grounds on whether he should be given custody of Heir Potter when the time comes." Which of course, Corvus was going to ensure didn't come to pass, but it would give them time to plan a defensive manoeuvre.

Sirius frowned at that, they were making it sound as though he'd need to see a mind-healer before he got anywhere near Harry. His stomach shrank, he just wanted to see his godson…why the hell was everyone so against that? He wasn't a bad person…he didn't want to hurt him, he loved him, so very much, and it had been Harry who kept him sane throughout the entire decade of being in prison. Was that what they were implying? He was finding it a bit difficult to remain alert now…his body just wanted to sleep regardless of what his mind wanted.

"Then a healer can take care of him in an out care capacity and see a mind healer once a week!" Clearwater proclaimed in a fit of annoyance. "Heir Potter will only be there in the evening, while attending school." It was too bad Hogwarts was shut down and everyone was only attending during the day, otherwise he could have suggested that by the time the school ended Black would be fit enough for Harry to live with him.

"You seem to be missing the point, he is in no fit state to look after himself let alone a child." Lucius drawled, the wizengamot were all nodding in agreement, giving Clearwater looks that suggested they were wondering at his own sanity.

"I'll go," Sirius murmured, rubbing his tired eyes, "I'll…I'll go," he sighed, looking like a puppet with his strings cut.

"What?" Clearwater's eyes widened as he rounded on Black, this was not part of the plan at all, stalking towards the wizard, "Are you nuts?" he whispered in anger, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What's best for me, what's best for my godson," Sirius told him, eyeing the lawyer in deep confusion. The lawyer should be doing what was best for him too, and they were right, he was in no fit state to take care of Harry. If he wanted to be, he would need to go through this, get better, get well, before moving on with his life. Get better, see a mind-healer, get approval and hopefully build up a relationship with his godson…see if he wanted to live with him, if not then visitation at the very least. He wanted to be part of his godsons life.

"You're throwing your life away," he gritted out, his face flushed red, unable to suppress his anger, "Dumbledore worked hard to get you a damn trial and you're just throwing it in his face!"

Sirius blinked, staring at Clearwater, he couldn't even gather up the energy to wipe the spit the guy had planted on his face in his seething fury. Clearwater's reaction was off, but he couldn't pinpoint why, even just trying to think about it was exhausting. He just wanted to sleep, was it too much to ask? Just some sleep where he didn't have to listen to his worst memories?

"I think Mr. Black has made his opinion known…" Madam Bones declared.

"Unless you want to presume he is mentally incapable of making his own decisions _now_?" came a biting sarcastic retort from one of the ladies in the wizengamot.

Lucius supressed a smirk, Lady Smith was quite a silver-tongued when irked. Well, it seemed as if all their worries had been for nothing. Well, not fully, there would come a time when Black would probably fight for custody, but until then…well, Corvus was free and in the clear to paint Potter's mind.

"You're backing him into it! He want's custody of his godson enough to adhere to the restrictions you want to put on him!" Clearwater stated, turning back to face the wizengamot, no sign that he had lost his composure and let it slip to Sirius who had been behind it all. "There are many people who would help Mr. Black while he recovered with Mr. Potter…"

"Heir Potter," Lord Slytherin stated chidingly, correcting the wizard, titles were due respect, especially to those who followed the old ways.

"Heir Potter," Clearwater said sarcastically, throwing Lord Slytherin a look of derision, failing to note the reactions to his sarcasm. "Will be able to receive the care he needs while he gets to know his godfather," unaware of whom he was antagonising, otherwise he would have most certainly have reacted differently.

"Enough!" chief warlock Ogden stated firmly, "Once again, this is not a custody case, Clearwater," they were going around and around in circles, which would accomplish nothing. He did not want to put up with that until the late hours of the day. "You will desist at once."

"Yes, Sir," Clearwater stated, refusing to be cowed.

"Now let us decide," Ogden declared, waving his wand, preventing the lawyer or Sirius from being able to hear them. "There truly isn't a number one can give for over a decade of wrongful imprisonment." Ogden admitted, brow furrowed.

"No there isn't," Lady Smith declared, "For a year the compensation is twelve thousand and four hundred and forty-nine galleons." Which was £62, 000 pounds roughly, when you times that ten times… it was a blister of an amount. £682, 000.

Cornelius' stomach twisted, the sick feeling literally consuming him whole.

They all knew the total, G136,947 galleons.

"Is everyone in agreement?" Ogden questioned, slightly surprised that they were already coming to an agreement.

"Now wait a damn minute, I think maybe it should be reduced," Fudge blustered, it was a lot of money.

"It will be coming from the reserves, not your own personal bank account, Cornelius," Ogden pointed out, shaking his head, honestly, the way he went on about money, you'd think every Knut spent was his own personal account.

Lucius withheld his snort, Fudge liked to take from the reserves, he had best watch himself. He wasn't being as careful as he should be, he'd find himself in a sticky situation if he didn't stop. Well, it was obvious to him, the others were probably blind and thought he was too hippogriff shit to take anything.

"If anything it should be more, a year is one thing, but we're talking about a decade," Doge grunted, his aching bones were beginning to hurt. He was getting too old for this, perhaps it was time to step down…but the thought of disappointing Albus…well, it didn't sit well with him.

"Perhaps take it up to two hundred zero thousand?" Lady Abbott suggested, "He has been through hell, and I have zero doubt my husband would be able to easily raise it that far, for all his blustering, Clearwater doesn't seem to care about the compensation as much as Heir Potter being sent to live with Black."

Not surprising that most people had in fact picked up on that, they were quite adept at reading the situations and it seemed Clearwater had his own agenda. Whether he was just hyped up over the fact he could get a say in the 'Great and powerful Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived' or something nobody knew.

Fudge remained silent, but you'd think he'd just taken a pepper-up draught, he was bright red and you could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. Perhaps he had been mistaken in his attempt to try and get it reduced, look what had happened instead…more money being taken out to placate Sirius Black! He had the Black estate to fall back on, he had no need for such a large lump sum. Mentally cursing his haste, he watched bleakly, as they discussed the things he'd need, a house, medical care, perhaps even long term medical care, potions, mind healers, clothes and help navigating society again, right down to replacing everything that had been lost in the flat fire. That was definitely NOT their fault! Why should they have to pay to replace that stuff?

They back and forth'ed it for a further half an hour, before settling on the Two hundred zero thousand galleons. To be fair it was a whole decade of his life that he'd never get back. His younger years, and a decade of Azkaban will have been hell on his body and mind. In the end, they weren't sure why they were arguing over so little when they definitely had to give him one hundred and thirty-six thousand nine hundred and forty-seven galleons according to law anyway. That was the least amount of compensation per year they were allowed to give.

"Very well, raise your wands if you concede to the aforementioned compensation?" Ogden said, speaking loudly, so the others at the back could hear, and not having to worry about the others at his back hearing, due to the silencing spell he had up enabling his normal volume.

Absolutely everyone raised their wands in agreement.

"Then it is so," Ogden declared, he would write the check and have Cornelius sign off on it immediately so that Sirius Black had access to funds while staying in St. Mungo's. He would personally also, give Sirius Black his key, since he'd be voluntarily staying there, he will be allowed his possessions, everything would need to be owl ordered. Perhaps he'd add a few of the newest Owl Order magazines as well.

The silencing charm came back down, as they all took their 'listening' poses and stared straight ahead.

"It has been decided, Mr. Black you will be awarded the compensation of two hundred zero thousand galleons." Ogden declared, speaking for the group as the chief warlock.

Sirius jaw wavered a bit, as if it was about to drop at the amount. Sure, his uncle Alphard had left him money, he'd had no heirs and had chosen to help his nephew out. It had been enough to buy a flat and live comfortably, or it would have been if Sirius had been more careful. He'd ploughed through it, without a care, James always helped him out anyway, so he'd never had a reason to be careful. This money would go a long way in helping him settle back into a normal life. it would never bring back all those personal items he'd lost…Merlin help him, everything was gone, all those special things, letters from Lily and James, the presents over the years…everything just burnt. Reduced to ash.

Corvus watched over Sirius, as he had done for the majority of the trial. He felt sympathy stirring within him. Not at the fact they'd pressured the wizard into getting help, no. It was probably what the wizard needed, he was skin and bone, you probably wouldn't be able to pinch his skin and come away with any excess, he was skeletal. His sons were the same, although they had put on a little weight, Rabastan more so, with getting regular meals and food he was allowed to ensconce in his cell. St. Mungo's would give him the potions and food he needed to get better.

In that time they had to figure out a way to ensure when Black was released he did not fight for custody. Which meant keeping him away from Clearwater and anyone Dumbledore could sent to fill his head with lies and manipulations. Including the mutt of a werewolf, Remus Lupin, who worshiped the ground Dumbledore walked on for the simple reason he'd gained a Hogwarts education. Never mind that nobody else was that lucky. Pathetic that he didn't even realize he was being used.

"Let's go Mr. Black," the Auror said, gripping his underarm, so that he could be eased up off his seat with help. The Auror at the other side did so as well, so that he didn't need to exert too much pressure to stand up.

They would be escorting the wizard to St. Mungo's and into the care of the healers and Medi-witches. Thankfully they would not need to walk him out of the building, they had upon their persons portkey's to get to St. Mungo's in the event of an emergency. The emergency usually being that they were injured in the field of course, or used on civilians that were seriously injured.

Sirius gagged at the feel of the Portkey transferring him from the Ministry to St. Mungo's, he had nothing in his stomach to regurgitate so nothing emerged. He was listlessly guided through St. Mungo's paying no attention – or unable to – to the people talking around him. He did come back to himself when he noticed the ward name. 'Marion Mungo ward' not the Janus Thickey ward, he hadn't expected that.

The Aurors quickly explained the situation to the team they were going to hand Sirius Black over to. They knew he'd been in prison of course, and were informed he was actually innocent. That he had agreed to come for help he desperately needed. Answering the questions they could answer to them, but they didn't know if Black was allergic to anything. Or what his mental situation was truly like, but they didn't believe he was a danger to himself or others.

It wasn't long before he felt the hands holding him upright change into more feminine ones. Years ago he would have relentlessly flirted with them, with a roguish grin, but not anymore. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they were horrified by the state of him. He could feel it himself, he didn't feel human sometimes. Just an empty husk, unfeeling, cold, twig that could snap in half at any moment.

More talking, but Sirius paid no attention to it, not even the word bath and then food penetrated the fog surrounding him.

"Harry…" Sirius murmured quietly, heartbroken that he hadn't just even gotten to see him, just for a second. What would he look like now? Last he remembered was a little beautiful boy with wide green eyes and messy hair like all other Potter's before him. The crying, the tears, the baby smell, Merlin, why had he gone after Pettigrew?

"Oh, sweetie," came the voice of the Medi-witch helping him, the forty-five year old motherly woman, rubbed his back. "When you are feeling a little more yourself, why don't you write to him? Hmm, I'm sure he'd like that, and you can meet up here, for a while, yes?"

Sirius heard that loud and clear, almost as if the touch was grounding him enough that he could hear it. He nodded, uncaring that his head felt like a bowling ball. Yes, he'd write to Harry, maybe he would get to see him...maybe he would want to visit. Remus would find out too he supposed, that he was innocent that way if they didn't hear about it in the Daily Prophet before.

"Now let's get that atrocious outfit off you and cleaned up, get you into something more comfortable!" the Medi-witch said, her voice never cheerful or chipper but not sounding horrified or disgusted. "A short shower then a bath I think…warm you up a bit!"

"You're cold to the bone," another voice added to the mix, as the shower stall was opened and the water put on. "Would you prefer Medi-wizards to help you, Mr. Black?"

Sirius just listlessly shook his head, no.

"Okay, let's get this off you," the Medi-witch declared, flicking her wand the disgusting garment disappeared of Sirius' frame. The muffled gasps barely penetrated his woozy mind, the warmth of the place finally heating him up a little.

The feel of the shower against his cold skin woke him up fully, causing him to gasp and shudder. Oh, that felt good, the showers he'd had in Azkaban had been cold and very rare. The shower tray filled up with black disgusting water, as they sluiced him down, the smell of dead sea minerals filling his nostrils, as they clinically removed a decade worth of dirt and sweat and Merlin only knows what else from his body.

By the time they were done, steam was billowing all over the room, as the Medi-witches eased him out, their uniforms untouched by the water, having made them impervious before entering the stall. He was then eased into a bath, and Sirius inhaled sharply, Merlin help him, that felt wonderful, so very wonderful.

His hair was next, they spent twenty minutes untangling the mess that was his hair, he felt the sniping of scissors as they cut it to a more manageable level. Surprisingly that eased the headache a lot. Then his full on beard was given the same treatment and they shaved him entirely, he no longer resembled a black haired and bearded Dumbledore. He was being well and truly pampered and he felt more alive, more human than he had when he walked in. He was no longer cold all the way through to his very bones.

"Are you back with us, Mr. Black?" the Medi-witch asked, watching him closely, as they dealt with his nails, both fingers and feet, "My name is Selma Selwyn, I'm going to be your Medi-witch during your stay here. Once you've had enough, we're going to get you settled into your room and get you something to eat and a few potions." They already had a mental list of potions he'd require, and it would be in his room by the time they did, their co-worker had already left with a new list of demands to make this as swift and easy as possible for Sirius Black.

"Yes," Sirius rasped out, it was nice to be able to smell something that wasn't rot or damp.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that, now Chief Warlock Ogden has been by and dropped off a parcel for you, and your key and some pamphlets for owl orders." Selma explained, "They've been dropped off in your room." which he wouldn't be sharing, unless he wished to have company, it's best to let him decide if it's something he wanted, so a single room was what he had at the moment.

"When…can…I…Write…" Sirius murmured, slurring his words, "Harry?" licking his lips, which was easier to do without his beard.

"How about tomorrow? Let yourself acclimatise to here and get a good nights sleep hmmm?" she suggested, she felt sympathy for him, but she knew her patients could get really angry if they saw pity so she always tried to keep her face peaceful for their sake. After dinner he would be getting a dreamless sleep draught. There was no ifs and buts, he'd definitely be taking it, he needed the sleep, it was the best thing for him right now. That's if he didn't fall asleep the second his body hit the mattress, he was exhausted, it was clear to see that.

He wanted to argue, to insist on writing to his godson now, immediately. Yet he couldn't articulate the words…and knew he wouldn't even be able to write let alone ask them to write for him. It would require speaking and those words he'd just uttered and caused an ache in his jaw…even just talking was exhausting. Instead he just closed his eyes and let himself feel the heat he was immersed in, tomorrow…he'd be well enough tomorrow to write to him.

He also wanted to know where Remus was, where Dumbledore was…what had happened to his wand…whether he'd get a new one before he was released from here…whether he was even allowed a wand on the ward…but he seriously doubted it. His stomach gurgling hungrily had the Medi-witches on the move, easing him out of the bath, despite his moue of protest.

He didn't get cold, as they flicked their wand and dried him completely, and dressed him in pyjamas that smelt clean and fresh and warm against his dry skin. A blue dressing gown was then eased onto his skeletal frame for added warm, as if the warming charms on it weren't enough. Slippers were then slid onto his feet.

"Let's get you to your room and get some food in you, hmm," Selma said, something bland for now, but she was sure it was better than whatever Azkaban offered the poor man.

Between the two Medi-witches they were easily able to get him from the bathroom to his bedroom with ease. They were used to handling people on a daily basis and were stronger than they looked, and Sirius was skin and bone, and easy to deal with. They could smell the rice, potato and fish soup which were all vital nutrients that Sirius needed to keep him healthy. With half a bread roll, there was only one ladle worth in the bowl.

The room might be small, but it was big enough for one person, it had a bed, built in cupboard, with drawers and a table, lamp and chair for both eating at and writing or reading when he begun to regain his former strength. Shelves for whatever he wanted to put on them, and two rugs to keep the chill of the floor from getting to their feet, most were vulnerable to an extent when they come here, so it was for health reasons.

They had to feed the small meal to Sirius, after ensuring he took his potions, one was a nutrient draught, his hands were regretfully too shaky to handle the food. It just spilled off the spoon and down his pyjamas. With the porridge like stuff they served in Azkaban which was like carboard, it was easy to eat regardless of the shakes…soup not so much. He was able to eat most of it, before he just shook his head, he didn't want anymore.

They were however, quite correct, the second Sirius was placed on his bed, he was out like a light. Quietly covering him, they left the room, the door slightly ajar so he didn't feel locked in like a prisoner. They were expected to stay in their rooms after curfew of course, but until then as long as they were not a danger to themselves or others they were free to roam the ward, visit the library, the day room, the gardens

* * *

"Do you think it's possible to get Black to turn neutral at least?" Corvus asked, as they stood outside the Ministry of magic, cloaked in a muffling charm. Nobody could hear a word they were saying, which was a good thing.

"Black?" Lucius snorted, "Doubtful, he's as light as they come."

"Yes, a decade ago," Corvus agreed, "Azkaban can change a man, if we could just let him know exactly how much the light…more specifically Dumbledore…let him down, perhaps he would be more reluctant to re-join the cause." It might take a few years for Sirius to recover fully, but he was quite a powerful wizard in his own right, not as much as him, Harry or Tom, but equalled to Lucius, even if the wizard wouldn't like to hear that.

"He wouldn't believe badly of the old fool," Lucius sneered.

"He may if it's Harry giving the evidence," Voldemort suggested with a thoughtful look on his face, "That sense of betrayal and no way to talk to Dumbledore will simmer." That sort of betrayal would sting and rub raw like an open wound. "That and if Harry was honest about…his home situation that would drive a irreparable wedge." Especially if Black actually loved his godson as much as he claimed, love was so easily used against someone. He should know, he'd done it often enough in the past.

"There's just one problem with that," Corvus said dryly, "Harry hasn't expressed the slightest inclination of getting to know Black."

"Indeed," Lucius said, "That does pose a problem." But not _his_ problem, that would be up to Corvus to arrange. He doubted anything he said would be listened to by the teen, from everything Corvus and his own son had said…he wouldn't pay any attention to someone he barely knows giving advice.

Corvus sighed, "Well, I do believe I should get going, no doubt he's going out of his mind," no hint of impatience in his voice only fond exasperation.

Lucius glanced quickly and shrewdly at the elder Lestrange…hearing that found exasperation in his voice. Could it be that Corvus was truly coming to care for the boy? Then again, he had been given a stern warning that would have no way impacted the relationship he had with Potter. Even Narcissa had been on the receiving end of his dire warnings. Warnings he nor Narcissa would ignore. A glance at the Dark Lord, showed no emotion, evidently he wasn't surprised by it.

He made another more urgent mental note never to antagonise the teen. Not that he intended to, he was a good friend of Draco's and he'd never jeopardise someone who was a genuine friend to his son. Not like the likes of the Parkinson's who were just trying to up their status in his eyes. Using their daughter to accomplish it, distasteful so it was.

"I shall be in contact soon," Voldemort declared, making it sound more like an ominous threat than a farewell. With that he apparated away, his belongings were already back in his temporary accommodations abutting his estate. The building itself was actually ahead of the estimated construction time. Which pleased him immensely, but with the money he was paying them, he should like to think they were going to put their backs into it.

"You should bring Draco for a visit, I think Harry would like that," Corvus suggested, but it held a thinly veiled tone in his voice that suggested it wasn't a mere thought but a demand. Lucius might think he was 'high up' in the Death Eater ranks, but Corvus had never been marked and was considered someone of great importance to the Dark Lord, and they all knew it.

"For dinner perhaps?" Lucius suggested, his son had elected to attend the makeshift school that had been put up for them. He honestly couldn't blame him, after getting a taste of freedom he ended up back in the manor and without the freedom he'd gotten used to and without his friends over very often. He knew his son would be very happy to hear this news. "Tomorrow?"

"Consider it set," Corvus agreed, at least it would give Harry some more good news. He was so very easily pleased and happy with his lot in life. he deserved a lot more, of course, but if anything Harry knew humility after living the life he'd been forced to endure. Everything was new and pleasing even after all this time.

"Then I shall let Draco and Narcissa know," Lucius replied, "Good day to you, Corvus," and with that he apparated away.

Corvus removed the muffling charm and apparated himself back to Lestrange Manor. Smiling at the sight of his home, hopefully soon he'd be welcoming his sons back here after being proven 'innocent' he'd rather not have them on the run as was Tom's plan.

He didn't need to dally, he knew exactly where Harry would be, five minutes later he was proven quite correct. He was in the sitting room, with a few books open, diligently doing his homework, looking calm and composed, but judging by the way his head snapped straight up, work forgotten he had been waiting impatiently.

"How did it go?" Harry asked, holding his breath, green eyes roaming over Corvus' features trying to figure out himself.

"Mr. Black was found innocent of his crimes and agreed to spend some time in St. Mungo's to get well." Corvus explained, as he sat down beside the boy, setting aside the books, ensuring the places weren't lost. "During this custody of you did come up, but he was informed he would need to go through the official channels. Now it will take months before he's well enough to even consider such an option let alone hoping it would be granted." That might be only speculation but Corvus believed it to be true.

Harry let out a shaky relieved breath, "But it's only temporary…he might try for custody?"

"I do believe he will…unless someone gives him incentive otherwise…" Corvus gave Harry a look there.

"You mean me?" Harry asked, with a grimace.

"Yes," Corvus agreed, "You never know, you might find that you like him, I'm not suggesting allowing yourself to be adopted. Just that you might get along, that he might become important to you, just as you have come to mean to myself, Rabastan and Rodolphus. You can care about more than just us, Harry, and it is not a betrayal to do so." in fact, the more people he had on his side…the safer he would inevitably be.

"If I don't…Dumbledore will make sure Sirius does…wont he?" Harry said, his tone blunt.

"It's a very good bet, right now we have a perfect window of opportunity before Dumbledore is released." Corvus answered honestly. "Go a few times, if you should find it distasteful…we will find a different path." He promised him. even if it did mean revealing just who had custody of him. He would need to be told the real truth of what life would be like should they decide to traverse down that particular path.

* * *

A/N How would you feel about Sirius/Rodolphus? Or is that too much slash? Shall we set up Sirius and Rodolphus with women of high pureblood society? Well, what did you think of the Sirius scenes? I hope you're happy with how it's going! :D I rather enjoyed writing it, it was brushed over how Sirius coped out of Azkaban especially without help! It was little wonder he was half mad. Looks like I might be taking pity on him but how long that lasts who knows?! R&R please!


	36. Chapter 36

The Contract

* * *

Chapter 36

* * *

"How did it go?" was the first thing out of Rabastan's mouth the second the door closed behind the guards. Staring at his father and Harry in silent enquiry, wishing to know how the entire thing had gone down.

"As well as could be expected," Corvus revealed as Harry set about putting out the boys breakfasts and drinks. He took his seat and expanded on his statement, "Sirius Black was released into St. Mungo's care, where he will receive treatment for his decade long wrongful imprisonment."

"He won't be in there long, he is surprisingly coherent for someone who had been here this long." Rodolphus warned, he had a cell close to Black, so he knew that for a damn fact.

"His mind might be whole, but his body certainly isn't up for the task," Corvus revealed, his sons weren't all that much better either. He would be employing a full time healer for his sons the moment they were out of Azkaban. There were plenty he could choose from even if they were 'escapees' from Azkaban, there were plenty neutral and dark cored wizards and witches with healing Masteries who would heal his sons.

Rodolphus grimaced, "Point," he tried, he really did try to exercise, build up his body again…but he exhausted so easily that it was almost too relieving to give in. Plus, with the guards and dementors, he couldn't use the pendant like he had in the past, so it meant when they were there, he felt them full force again which left him weakened for hours afterwards. The last thing he wanted to do after regaining himself was try to exercise. He did it though, as much as he could, and he hated how weak and pathetic he'd become.

"Speak for yourself," Rabastan muttered, he was doing rather well for being out of shape for an entire decade. Nowhere near as strong as he used to be, which was embarrassing, but what could he do? He knew it would be years before he was back to normal if they ever got out of here. He certainly held a lot more hope than he had ever before. He'd assumed he and his brother would die in here.

"You don't look very happy," Rodolphus stated bluntly, staring at Harry shrewdly.

"He might still try for custody," Harry admitted, his eyes shadowed with worry.

"And that's a bad thing?" Rodolphus asked wryly, "Someone that cares?"

"I'd just end up back in square one again," Harry frowned, it was almost like Rodolphus was suggesting that he should go with Black. He didn't know how to feel about that at all, he thought they got on well enough nowadays. "With Dumbledore running my life." which was why he'd gone through all this in the first place. He didn't regret it in the slightest, he'd never been happier.

"Black might be highly suggestable but he's not an idiot," Rodolphus stated grudgingly, "He was just behind Rabastan and Remus Lupin when it came to grades out of his entire year. He could have made something of himself, instead he was a foolish idiot and joined the Order." A sneer cutting deep into his face. The last of the Black's, after the idiot was gone there would be no more Black's another family name just stricken from the record. Too many had gone the same way, and there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it.

"You're attempts at trying to make me feel better suck," Harry informed him, causing Rodolphus' mouth to twist as he tried to stop the smirk of amusement passing his features. He failed at that too not surprising, Rodolphus didn't know how to make people feel better.

Rabastan chuckled around a mouthful of food, "He's always been that way." He confided in Harry wryly, "Seems to me you've got more a problem with Black than you're letting on." could it really all be down to Dumbledore? Hell, the wizard probably would never get back to running Hogwarts, which made things easier for Harry in the long run. Black had been freed from Azkaban, surely he wouldn't allow Dumbledore to begin micromanaging his life? Hell, he'd be annoyed if the Dark Lord tried that with him and Rodolphus.

"Like how?" Harry asked, brow wrinkled up as he tried to figure out what Rabastan meant by that comment.

"Your lack of empathy," Rabastan pointed out, "You've not even sympathised with him once…you know what we've done and have continued to try and get us out." Which frankly baffled the hell out of him if he was honest but he'd never look a gift horse in the mouth. It had allowed him the most comfort he'd had in a decade.

"I…sympathise with him," Harry muttered, his tone almost petulant. "Why do you all want me to like him?" hurt creeping into his tone, did they want him to go with Black? To allow himself to be adopted? A lifetime of worries and fears creeping into his mind, making him feel inadequate. Wasn't he proving he was good? Was he perhaps not doing well enough in his lessons?

"We don't care about that, it's your resistance that has us curious, it can't be all about Dumbledore…" Rabastan stated calmly, watching the boy curiously. "What are you really scared of?" what was really going on in that young mind of his?

Corvus remained silent, watching his family, and more importantly Harry's reactions. He'd been thinking about this on and off himself. He hadn't actually asked Harry, because he wasn't sure whether the boy actually knew himself. Could his fear of Dumbledore be that prevalent?

Harry tightened his grip on the table, "I don't want this to change," he admitted, was that so wrong? Why were they making it feel so wrong?

Rodolphus arched a brow, "Then rig the game kid," he told Harry, "Go and see Black, stack the decks in your favour and make sure Black will not see Dumbledore. Destroy their relationship and make sure Black listens to you."

Corvus understood fully then, Lestrange manor and his sons as well as him was the first true stability Harry had known. As independent as he was…he'd become dependant on the Lestranges for stability and to provide a home. He was pleased Harry trusted him enough for that. Harry was absolutely terrified that Sirius Black would screw that up. Quite frankly he wasn't the only one, perhaps revealing that to Harry will ease him…or might make him more anxious.

Harry scowled mutinously at Rodolphus, that seems to be everyone's suggestion.

"Sometimes you have to do something you dislike, it's part of life," Rabastan said quietly, "But to get your best possible outcome…then do it. Plus, from what I saw…nearly everyone liked Black, you might find yourself liking him as well." oh, he'd hit the nail on the head there, Harry was worried about liking Black.

"I've already told him that he can care about more than just a few people, one doesn't have to dislike someone on principle." Corvus said, giving Harry a warm look, that suggested he was being extremely silly about this.

"You do the same though, I bet there wasn't anyone you liked on the light side?" Harry grumbled, grinning when Rabastan brought out the Rubik's cube. "You've got to get all the squares the same colour on each side." It would certainly give him something to do.

"Well, he has us there," Rodolphus chortled, the look on his fathers face was hilarious. "What the hell is that supposed to be?" eyeing the Rubik's cube as if it were an alien about to burst.

"It's a Rubik's cube, you're supposed to get all the colours coordinated on each section, it's really difficult," Harry said, "I used to play with one…my cousin didn't want it, when they found it though they put in the bin…I only had a few tiles left to complete it." a little bit wistful that he hadn't gotten a chance to finish it. "They made a Rune one off of his idea," which Rabastan already had. So he thought to get him this one. It would keep his mind active and that was an important thing while he was in Azkaban.

Rodolphus cocked his head to the side, taking it from Rabastan and begun to fiddle with it, expecting it to be easy to accomplish. Only to find his brow steadily getting lower and lower each failed attempt, if anything he felt as if he was making it worse. So into his task that he didn't hear the stifled laughter from Corvus, Harry and Rabastan at the faces he was unconsciously making at his failures.

"I give up," he hissed through gritted teeth as he put the blasted thing back on the table. The temptation to smack it against the wall was strong, but he refrained.

"I taught you better than that," Corvus said, in feigned disappointment, but his smile returned after only a few moments. Taught them never to give in, to always push forth until they succeeded. It was the same lessons that Harry was now privy to. Despite the rough start…it seemed things were calming down a little and Harry and his sons were beginning to enjoy their time.

"A miniature chess set," Rabastan said, bringing it out, opening the box to find all the pieces zooming out and into position. "They don't normally do that," you had to set it up yourself. Well, the miniature one had to be set manually.

"You can play it yourself," Harry said, the pieces smash and fix themselves. "Or you can play me, or Corvus!" pride almost overwhelming Harry.

Rabastan glanced at Harry quirking a brow.

"I made it so you can do both," Harry nodded eagerly, showing him the bottom, "See if this rune is blue, it means you're playing me or Corvus…on the other board at home…and if this one is red it means you're playing a game on your own. The third rune is lit up which means we can play a game face to face here and now."

"Can you play?" Rabastan asked, teasing him lightly, even if it came out croaky and rusty from disuse.

"He's doing well," Corvus told his sons, "Getting better at predicting his opponent, he almost had Draco beat the other day." Harry had been extremely happy that Draco had visited, sure it was only for a few hours, but after dinner they'd played a game of chess, apparently Draco had been teaching him while they were at Hogwarts. It certainly explained how he'd gotten better so quickly when he returned home after the incident at Hogwarts.

Rodolphus nodded absently, Draco he remembered the baby. He and Bellatrix had visited, they'd been watched closely though, very closely. They'd barely been allowed to hold the child, as much as Narcissa loved her sister…she'd never trusted her with her son. Thus, he hadn't been trusted either, to hold his own nephew. Not by blood, but marriage, heck he'd never heard the boy call him 'Uncle' before he was carted off. "Does it take after Lucius or Abraxas more?" he'd had a head of blonde hair a cute button nose. He'd always wanted children, but Bellatrix definitely hadn't wanted one, barely even paid a single speck of attention to her own nephew. To think if things had been different…Narcissa could have ended up his bride, and Draco could have been his…Lucius was lucky.

Even if he did get free of Bellatrix…who the hell would want to marry an old man like him? He was old before his time, old in body and in mind. He wasn't the young confident man he had been a decade prior. A divorcee without an heir, the thought of another marriage made his skin crawl, but no self-respecting witch or male carrier would have a child out of wedlock. If he wanted a child he would need to marry, and he had to have a child, the Lestrange name counted on him and his brother. Shaking off his thoughts, there was no place for them. He couldn't divorce Bellatrix, Orion had created an ironclad contract for his unstable niece.

"There's bits of both of them in him," Corvus revealed, a thoughtful look on his face, "He has the Black eyes." It seems to be a bit of a reoccurring theme as of late, in children, looking exactly like their fathers with their mother eyes.

"I'll bring in a picture next time!" Harry promised, glancing at Rodolphus before getting back to the game of chess he was playing with Rabastan…or rather getting his ass handed to him at but still, it was fun, he wasn't a sore loser, although he hoped to one day actually win at a game.

"Huh, I'm going to guess with Narcissa and Lucius as parents he's pig-headed and opinionated?" Rodolphus mused, he'd heard Draco mentioned before, of course, but he hadn't ever asked about him.

"He can be," Corvus replied, "But at least the Black madness has escaped him." which was true enough, Draco might be spoiled but he had not inherited Narcissa's families madness. They called it madness, but it wasn't quite accurate, with all the interbreeding between the Black family…they had been slightly unstable, some more than others…Bellatrix had definitely the received the worst of it, and he wished he'd known. He and Orion had never had the same friendship they had before once it became known. Orion had died friendless after Corvus was done…with nobody but his wife at his side, sons gone, one dead and the other in Azkaban. His nieces had wanted nothing to do with him, not even Narcissa. Despite family being important it wasn't that important apparently.

"That's good I suppose," Rodolphus admitted, the Malfoy's had no Black blood in them, they'd come over from France…generations ago, if rumours were to be believed, they married half-blood's into the family as well, keeping the blood from becoming too familial. "I wish the same could have been said for Bellatrix." A grimace adorning his feature.

"Why didn't you get a divorce from her?" Harry asked, waiting for Rabastan to make his move, keeping an eye on the board as he spoke to the others. It was slightly rude, but he was trying to figure out what move he'd make next. Surely Corvus wouldn't have allowed himself to be cornered into an unsuitable contract for his son?

"Lord Orion Black made that impossible," Rodolphus retorted, anger deep in his voice.

"You'd divorce her if you could?" Harry cocked his head to the side, murmuring his orders to the chess set.

"In a hot second," Rodolphus stated, which wouldn't happen.

"Is there a copy of the contract still around? Both of them?" Harry asked, his mind mulling over potential clauses that were unfulfilled. The betrothal and the marriage contract, although, if Orion had used Dorea…his sister, it might be impossible for it to be altered, like the one he had. Which sucked, because he'd rather not attend Hogwarts and it was enforcing it. Who would have thought that would be the one reason he had to be annoyed with such a wonderfully made contract?

"Of course, one never gets rid of something so important," Corvus was the one to answer, "And it is quite ironclad."

"I'd still like to see it," Harry told him, brow furrowed, he had a feeling the solution would be an easy one. The belief that contracts were 'ironclad' stopped them all seeing the obvious staring them in the face Harry reckoned. "Was it Dorea who made it too?" like his.

"Perhaps advised him, but no, it wasn't her work," Corvus replied, "I do believe she was heavily pregnant at the time, unfortunately, the baby didn't survive its birth." Genuinely remorseful and saddened for the witch he had cared so deeply for. The baby would have been very fortunate to have Dorea Black-Potter for a mother. Fierce and loving at the same time. Unfortunately, she'd had James old, having another child so late in life…could have proven to be fatal for not just the baby but her as well.

"Oh," Harry murmured, now wasn't that mind-blowing? He could have had an aunt or uncle…near enough two decades younger than his dad. Not that it would have helped his home situation, it would have just left two Black-Potter's orphans. His grandparents had died sometime in the five years between this incident and his parents deaths he knew that much. He or she would have just turned seventeen this year if it had been the right year he's calculated.

"She was also extremely annoyed at Orion, Merlin only knows what Sirius Black told her, when he showed up at her door after running away from home." Corvus added thoughtfully, "So, it is very unlikely she offered much in the way of help." The Black lawyer had been good nonetheless, and he'd been too thrilled at the contract, to join both their families to look too closely at Bellatrix, assuming like her sisters, she would be the perfect fit, a graceful pureblood witch who would do the Lestrange family proud.

They had tried to keep it quiet, insisted that Sirius had just gone off to visit James Potter for the holidays. That was until Walburga lost her temper, then the truth became known, they'd disinherited him, not long after that Alphard Black had died then he too had been disinherited post-death. It was an embarrassment to the family, that one of their own left. Thankfully they'd gotten nearly everyone contracted to be married, except for Sirius, even Regulus had been courting someone when he went missing, leaving his betrothed without a husband. If Sirius had acted earlier, it would have stained the family, no family would have touched the Black's with a barge pole afterwards any embarrassment was near fatal for pureblood's. The shame took decades to leave behind.

"The original copies will be in the Lestrange and Black vaults, but I do have a copy of the original at home, should you desire to look over it." Corvus informed Harry, as smart as the young one was, he did not believe the contract could be overturned. Orion had been just as shrewd as Dorea, and wanted to make sure Bellatrix would be taken care of, especially in the light of her mental state. While it was true, Harry's way of thinking was…quite refreshing and new, it was unlikely he could find something to cut the ties that bind his son and Bellatrix.

"Checkmate," Rabastan stated smugly, leaning back in his seat, he was still able to play, then again, Harry was nearly a complete novice at the game.

"Damn," Harry muttered, staring at the moves Rabastan had just made, making a mental note of them, to use in the future games he played. Well, Azkaban hadn't messed with his chess playing skills, how many moves had it been?

"He's always been the better out of us both," Rodolphus told him, for that, chess, and when it came to Runes too.

"Thanks," Rabastan said, the little pieces repairing themselves as he put the pieces all together into the box and folded it back in half. Putting it back in the box, that he would take with him to his cell, it would replace one of the dirtier ones on the floor, the old one just thrown out the window into the sea. He had one he put through the bars when it was particularly windy, so that the draught couldn't reach him quite so well.

Inside the box, he found more letters addressed for him in what was becoming very familiar handwriting. Which reminded him, he reached into his pocket.

"Here, can you send them back to Aramis?" Rabastan asked, sliding the pieces of parchment that had been folded until it fit into his pocket. Unfolding the bulge a little, it was filled with all his work on Ancient Runes. It was a little dirty, but overall, the writing was clearly neat and tidy, and his work done properly. It was a blessing having something to work on, except for just exercising, he actually felt the sparking of happiness when working on his Ancient Runes.

"I will," Corvus agreed, he would clean them up first as well, but he didn't say that. He simply folded them up, and slid them into his pocket. He had his own updates from Aramis, so far they were adhering to the law, if they could continue as they were…he would gain his Mastery in a year or so, perhaps longer depending on whether he could actually come up with new runes to create. There was no law saying his son couldn't gain a Mastery while in prison, which was great. The added bonus was that Rabastan would have an independent means of income, which was something he was big on and had encouraged while his sons were at Hogwarts.

Which meant, regardless of their positions in the Death Eaters, he wanted them to have more to life…which regretfully hadn't happened. Rabastan hadn't had the chance while Rodolphus hadn't had the opportunity, while trying to deal with his unstable wife.

"Is it getting harder?" Harry asked, watching the paperwork disappear into Corvus' cloak, the urge to see what kind of questions there were in a Mastery Rune work was strong. He didn't touch it though, he knew it would be way beyond his understanding.

"It is," Rabastan nodded, he'd actually had to work through dozens of books before he figured out what it was the question was asking. Thankfully though, between his father and Harry, he had every book he'd need for the duration of his Ancient Runes Mastery, and if any new came onto the scene…he'd get those ones too. "The challenges are perfect, I'm really enjoying it," it was almost as if Aramis knew him well enough to know what would get him working best. Or maybe it was just how he worked, others would probably panic, but not him. he enjoyed, no relished the challenge…it's not like he had anything else to do. Or anywhere else to be.

"Then that's the main thing," Corvus nodded, it was worth every single Knut he was paying Aramis for his sons education. "He's suggested it might only take a year and a half more for you to be in the completion stages, then all that would be required is you creating two new runes at least…to pass."

Surprise filtered over Rabastan's face, Aramis had commented he was doing rather well, and advancing at a good pace. He hadn't revealed he was that far ahead though, but he had nothing more to do, so he got his 'quizzes' and work done quite quickly. "That's interesting," was all Rabastan had to say on that, as he handed over a chocolate bar to his brother, there was nobody else he'd share with in this hell hole.

"Has there been any news on Barty?" Rodolphus asked, wondering if the Dark Lord was looking into it. Was it conceivable that Barty was alive on this island somewhere? Yes, but why? Was it his father's attempts to sweep his son further under the rug and pretend as though he didn't exist in hopes with him dead he'd get enough sympathy to have him become Minister after all?

"Nothing has been discussed with me, I believe he's looking into trying to locate him through the mark," Corvus explained, "He's returned to his own place, so I won't be privy to new information as quickly as I had been." And if he wasn't wrong…Harry actually missed having Tom to talk to.

"What about those that remained free? Has he called them yet?" Rodolphus asked, a sneer that could cut glass adorned his features. Were they getting to do their Lord's work when they who remained the most loyal were stuck in here? Even when they got out…how much use were they going to be having to recover from a decade behind bars? He was being childish, he knew, if he'd had for a second, an opportunity to remain free…he would have taken it. Unfortunately, Bellatrix and Barty to an extent had stopped an opportunity.

"He hasn't called a meeting, he has met with a few individually," Corvus told him, mostly those he could use in the political sphere he was creating. Everyone marked knew Tom had returned, they had felt it, and no doubt there was a great deal of confusion as to why they hadn't been called. He'd been subtly asked a few times, despite the fact he wasn't marked, they all knew if anyone was aware of Tom's return it would be him. Or Lucius of course, who was quite high up.

"Are you getting more showers yet?" Harry asked, changing the subject, a determined look on his face. He was disgusted how little they were looked after in here, regardless of the crimes committed. Not everyone in Azkaban were murderers anyway, some were only in for using magic or stealing and things like that. The Muggles would be horrified if they could see Azkaban. They'd be all over it trying to change everything and get people out.

"Once a week still," Rodolphus said, eyes darkening, a cold five minute shower that left them colder for days afterwards. He hated it, plus, without items being allowed in they couldn't clean themselves properly. Well, except the few that were doing what his brother was, and able to bring in items so they could take care of their needs.

"Don't you worry, things are changing swiftly, they should begin installing new showers within the next few weeks." Corvus revealed, "The laws have changed further, agreements have been met, I've never been more glad for Muggle laws in my life." he admitted, which was true enough, if the Muggles hadn't changed their laws…well, the wizarding laws would not be changing.

"I've written one up," Harry revealed, "It's to make sure prisoners can get necessary items in, regardless of their crimes. Soap, deodorant and things like that, and clean clothes…but I'm not sure if I've done it right. Including the ability to owl order items especially if they have no family." This was a piece of law he was proposing, so of course, he wasn't sure whether he had done it right or not. He wasn't sure if he was pushing it with the owl order business, but all letters and parcels would be checked before being handed over, so it shouldn't be a problem. They had enough people on the island now, well, guards really, so there were enough people to oversee the operation. It wasn't as if there were hundreds upon hundreds of people in Azkaban.

"I'm sure you've done your best," Corvus stated, as always trying to bring up Harry's confidence, he was often unsure of himself. This was despite the fact he was quite frankly the most unique young wizard he'd ever met. He was very glad he had been called that day, and that he had attended, he dreaded to think what his mind would be like under the conditioning of Hogwarts and Dumbledore. "If you wish, we can look it over and fix anything you might be worried about?" he was surprised Harry hadn't come to him already…but if he was correct, he'd probably done it last night.

Harry naturally, agreed quite quickly, Corvus would probably be taking it in anyway. The question was though…did he leave his name on it and begin his immersion into the political world? He might not be allowed to sit at the wizengamot yet, but that didn't stop his rights to changing laws and regulations…or rather suggesting change.

At least that's the gist he was getting from the books he was reading, it didn't explicitly say nobody could put forth a piece of legislation. He was the lord of two houses, or would be one day, and technically he should be eligible to do so. It was just he wasn't allowed at meetings until he was older, the holes in the laws…lets just say they suited his favour. If they didn't want people putting forth legislations then they should have made that clear in writing.

"You do realize you can't submit it?" Rabastan stated, already beginning to unwrap his next sweet, having given Rodolphus another bar.

"Technically I can," Harry said wryly, "There's nothing stating that a piece of legislation cannot be passed forth, I'm just not eligible to attend meetings until I'm older."

"He's right," Rodolphus commented chuckling in amusement. He knew the laws like the back of his hand, it had been drummed into him. He was after all, one day, going to be Lord Lestrange, or was supposed to be at any rate.

Corvus' lips just twitched into a smug smirk.

"Do you intend to let it be known then?" Rabastan questioned curiously, coming out in the political world was no easy feat. Thankfully his father would ensure that Harry didn't embarrass himself or the Lestrange name – whether anyone knew or not – it would still bring shame down on them if he screwed up. Half the magical population knew exactly where Harry was and who he lived with…even if they didn't know why or that he was betrothed to him.

"I intended to take up my place on the wizengamot the second I can," Harry declared strongly, "But I'm not sure if I should reveal myself so soon…I keep going back and forth on pros and cons. Mostly I just worry that my age will be used against any idea I have."

Corvus wasn't surprised by that declaration, it was obvious Harry had political aspirations. Not many eleven-year-olds had that passion, he'd even found it difficult to get his own sons to focus. It was a nice change actually teaching someone who wasn't begrudging or just down right uninterested.

"Good point, but the fact you're Harry Potter will have people siding with you automatically, only a few will probably have anything to say about your age." Rodolphus scoffed at the thought, he still couldn't believe the fame the boy had over something that had emotionally distraught them. They'd been unaware of course, until their father told them just how immense his fame was…Corvus suspected even Harry was largely unaware of the influence he had in the beginning.

As more of Harry's character was revealed to them…they begun to realize what a shrewd mind he had…and that he was most definitely aware of his influence. If he was any sort of Slytherin masquerading as a Ravenclaw…then he most definitely would be thinking of dozens of other ways to use his fame for his own benefit and the benefit of his own causes.

"Maybe," Harry said, brow furrowed, "I guess we'll find out," and he definitely would at some point. Whether it was this time…well, that would remain to be seen. "Is the globe still working?" he had thankfully remembered to ask this time.

"It is," Rodolphus answered, even if he wasn't getting to use it as much anymore, at least the dementors presence had been vastly reduced. People weren't screaming and shouting as much, there was a sense of coherency amongst those in neighbouring cells.

It was insane to think these changes had all happened in just a few months.

* * *

Corvus and Harry landed steadily on their feet, as the Portkey deposited them at Lestrange Manor.

"Ah, Loki, always know when you're needed, don't you?" clever boy, then again hawks were extremely clever creatures if treated correctly. "My office!" he told the bird, watching him fly off, indeed directly towards his office, the window open for him. He'd need to seal them correctly before sending them off, it would be quite a flight for Loki, since he would be flying to France. Aramis lived there, almost full time, he rarely came to Britain.

Harry grinned, "Are we feeding the animals today?" as always eager to help. Easily able to keep up with Corvus' stride as they made for home.

"Indeed we are, a little late today," Corvus confirmed, "I still need to get their potions together…" he informed him.

"Can I help?" Harry asked, he'd never done that part before, Corvus already had it done before hand.

"You may," Corvus agreed, the door opened as they approached, granting them both entrance into the manor. The moment they were far enough away, the doors closed, and the warmth began to permeate them again. Corvus always had it warmer when he returned from Azkaban, with him being older and Harry's immune system compromised, they both got cold easier.

"Mail for Harry Potter, Sir," a House-elf commented, mail laying in the centre of the platter he was holding in his arms.

"Thank you," Harry said gracefully, giving a smile of appreciation, as he plucked the letter from it's place. Frowning, there was something niggling at the back of his mind…the writing it was pretty familiar. Opening it up, he glanced at the bottom only to stiffen, _Sirius Black_. Huh, that's why he had found the writing familiar, the shaky scrawl was practically identical to the betrothal contract he and Rabastan had signed.

"Harry?" Corvus asked, from across the hall, he'd continued walking while Harry remained still. Giving the boy a once over, arching a brow, "Are you feeling well?" he asked, wondering whether to return to Harry or give him privacy. Dumbledore couldn't get in touch with Harry, so it wasn't as though he need be concerned about that.

"Black…he got in touch," Harry admitted, not sure how to feel about it, but everyone seemed to be constantly surprised he wouldn't give the wizard a chance. Maybe they were right, maybe he should give Sirius an opportunity. It wasn't as though he'd buggered off and left him off his own free will, and if he didn't have Corvus…he knew, he knew he would have been jumping at this chance.

"I see you've made a decision," Corvus added, watching a steely resolve forming across Harry's face.

Harry slid the letter into his pocket, giving a firm nod, "Yes," he agreed, before quickly jogging towards Corvus, "I'll go visit him." he decided. It was much better than doing nothing at any rate, and then losing this stability. If he could fight tooth and nail to keep the Lestrange's in his life…then that's exactly what he was going to do. He knew…he knew that push come to shove, they'd give custody of him to Sirius just because they didn't want him with the Lestrange's. Wanted to _save him from himself_ or something like that. they'd think Sirius would be able to control him and his houses, but they'd be in for a rude awakening if they truly thought that. Even if Sirius got custody he couldn't touch a damn thing, he was the Black-Potter Lord and they would _regret_ it if they tried to part him from Corvus.

Corvus nodded slowly, pride gleaming in his eyes, he was pleased Harry was taking a mature approach to this. It was understandable that he would be reluctant to do it, angry about it even, but it wasn't entirely Black's fault, he didn't have all the information.

Together Harry and Corvus filled up beakers, measuring out how much was needed and putting it into vials. Or leaving it in beakers if there was that much potion it didn't fit into the biggest vials they had. Which was actually three different potions, and spells were cast to prevent any spills. They weren't all potions either, some where just ground herbs or potion ingredients, that would be smeared across their food or meat depending on the animal.

"Is the Alicorn getting better?" Harry asked, as he filled the beaker with what he knew was one of the Alicorn's herbs, it was always on its food. He felt it, saw it, every time he was the one to feed the Alicorn. Which he tried to do every day, it was so beautiful and soft, he just couldn't help but want to adore it. Also made him want to strangle the old abusive owner.

"Slowly," Corvus replied, "Not as well as I would have liked, but it's better than no progress at all." Now if there was no progress…the poor animal would have had to be put to sleep.

Harry stared at the table, "Is there a chance…?" the thought was terrible.

"There may be, but each day it's getting better, and that is a good sign," Corvus revealed, refusing to lie to Harry, not even to spare his feelings on this matter. otherwise it would just come as a severe shock and a knock to the confidence he had gained that adults weren't about to lie to him. "It's a sin to leave a creature broken and in pain, it's a mercy to let them rest." They deserved a better quality of life, and Corvus was always the one to have to make that decision. Humans were left to rot in their own excrement once their body was broken beyond repair. Animals were allowed a dignified end, regretfully this was the world they lived in.

Harry swallowed thickly, but nodded bravely, if they could fix him…hopefully they could fix the Alicorn fully. To see it glide around, its wings fully functional again, oh, it would be beautiful. Corvus couldn't just fix everything that was wrong with the Alicorn, he was having to choose which were more vital, and deal with the aftermath. Which meant the delicate bones in his wings…might never fully recover.

Corvus flicked his wand, and absolutely everything they'd prepared disappeared.

"I'll miss them when it's time for them to move on," Harry admitted, as he followed Corvus out of the lab and made their way towards the kitchen, where Corvus had taken his stuff. And they would eventually all move on, including the dragon and the Alicorn if it survives to be fully healed. Then other animals would take its place receiving the love and care it desperately needed while it healed.

"I do too," Corvus confessed quietly, "Fortunately, I have grown accustomed to letting them go." otherwise it would have been intolerable. It's all he had other than his sons for the past decade. He wasn't sure what he would have done without it, something to keep his mind and body busy. Now though? Now he was finding it therapeutic and genuinely just enjoying the repetitiveness of it. It had helped Harry in it's own way as well, and allowed them to bond over the creatures he was helping out of his own pocket.

Harry nodded, and begun helping Corvus slather the potion all over the food, in the food, a few remained as was, with droppers just awaiting to be given to the animals that took them as it was. There was a list that helped Harry with what potion was to go on which food, some of them were not meat eaters after all.

The animals as they did their rounds, were extra happy to see them, and to get their food. Harry and Corvus ended up staying near the Alicorn for an extra ten minutes, the poor thing couldn't yet venture outside, so for the time being he was stuck in his stable indoors. Even jostling it around too much was too risky. The Alicorn certainly perked up a bit after it ate it's food, the potions doing their jobs.

After that was done, Corvus went to up to change into a more comfortable attire now that he wasn't required to be outside of the manor for the remainder of the evening. When he returned to the sitting room, Harry had an odd question for him. "Who's Remus Lupin and why would Sirius think he was in my life?"

Corvus inhaled sharply, "Ah," moving over he sat across from Harry, hadn't they discussed Remus Lupin with Harry? He was sure they had…perhaps even just in passing…had he been in too much pain to listen properly? Or had they utterly failed to mention him? "Remus Lupin was part of your fathers group of friends from the first day at Hogwarts. The group of four consisted of Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, your father and of course Sirius Black. They were a tight knit group, did everything together, and rarely you didn't find one without the others, except for James Potter in his final year at Hogwarts…where he was often spotted with Lily Evans, it was considered big news at the time, the Daily Prophet actually did a report on it."

Harry listened intently, making no move to ask questions. Yet.

"Remus Lupin isn't just a wizard though, for most of his life he's been a creature, and shouldn't have been in attendance at Hogwarts. He posed a very dangerous and severe risk to other students who were unaware of his affliction." Corvus continued, "He's a werewolf, in fact, he'd Fenrir Greyback's cub, but Remus had continued to denounce his creature side, and it's made him sick inside and outside."

Harry nodded he understood, he must have been very young when he was bitten. It was unfortunate, but werewolves didn't retain their own mind, so any bites were accidental, and not intentional. Still, why would Sirius think he would be having anything to do with him?

"In fact, Lupin nearly bit Severus Snape when they were sixteen-years-old. Your father saved Severus, fought Lupin back and succeeded in averting crisis for his best friends. For if Lupin had bitten or killed Severus…there was no way Dumbledore could have covered it up and would have resulted in Lupin's death via execution."

Harry was surprised he knew so much about it if it was supposed to be hush-hush. Then again, Severus was good friends with Corvus, at least he sounded like it anyway. So, of course, he'd know most of what went down.

"Instead Dumbledore threatened Severus and Lupin got away with it. Nobody has seen or heard from Lupin since the night Black was imprisoned. Which was twenty-four hours at the most, after your parents died. He isn't on the list of those who died during the war, and was never considered a threat." And was never placed on the neutralisation list. In other words, he wasn't considered a threat enough to be assassinated by the Tom himself. Anyone he considered a threat he actually dealt with on his own.

"Sirius is under the impression that this guy actually raised me, alongside my 'guardians' its weird as fu…is all," he corrected himself.

"It's no surprise, you must understand he's no knowledge passed what happened that night he was incarcerated. He was illegally put in Azkaban and nobody has visited him except for the Minister in the decade he was there." Corvus explained, "And the healers won't have the information he's seeking, perhaps except that Dumbledore and McGonagall were arrested and imprisoned. Hence why we suggested you go and tell Black the truth."

"Just like Rodolphus and Rabastan," Harry murmured, they had been desperate for any news, he remembered, to know everything that had happened.

"And the healers won't reveal too much, for fear that it might damage his progress." Corvus added, "It's an unfortunate situation, but one we can use to our advantage."

"You wont be able to come with me, will you?" Harry deduced, he would have preferred that.

"It's perhaps best I not, especially to begin with." Corvus revealed softly, "However, we could ask Antonio to go with you?"

Harry relaxed a little, and gave a single nod of consent, he'd rather not go alone.

"Then I shall ask him," Corvus declared, he didn't care how much it cost, Harry's comfort was paramount.

"He's asked me to visit him, when I'm comfortable…" Harry added, which made him reluctantly more accepting, "He'd just be happy if I got in touch at all." it made Harry feel sorry for him, not in a pity way, just sympathetic. He was in the same boat as Rabastan and Rodolphus.

"It's entirely up to you," Corvus agreed, he was grateful at least that Black wasn't trying to force his will on Harry. It meant good things, that perhaps Black would be accepting of Harry's feelings, especially when and if he figured out they didn't align with his own. If he allowed Harry to get close to Black only for Black to give up on Harry because he wasn't 'light' he would personally see to it that Black paid for that slight with his life. Regardless of how Harry took it.

* * *

This is for Lily (Ko-fi) I hope you enjoy the chapter ;) just know I'll be buying not a coffee but a bottle of prosecco LMAOOO! I definitely need it :D my goodness I never thought I'd see the day where having to stay indoors bothered me :P but it was sooo difficult to write a chapter like the inspiration is just being utterly drained from me along with everything else! :D and here I thought it would be awesome to have plenty time to write ;) not sure what comes next...I guess we'll find out tomorrow! You guys are awesome! STAY SAFE EVERYONE! TAKE CARE xx R&R and as for the Rodolphus/Sirius...totally happening ;) buy years down the line just like Rabastan/Harry ;) haha


	37. Chapter 37

The Contract

Chapter 37

* * *

It took two weeks before Harry agreed to go and see Sirius, in that fortnight he had received a dozen letters none of them harassing or anything like that. Although, it was pretty much the same information over and over again, until Sirius apologised when he realized what he was doing. Only then did Harry agree to visit him and asked for the visiting hours. Harry didn't blame him, he'd gone through the same thing with Rabastan and Rodolphus when they were first introduced. Azkaban didn't half screw with your mind, although Harry had to admit he was surprised it took so long for Sirius to regain his senses, after all Corvus said he was pretty coherent during the trial.

"Is this okay? Or should I dress down?" Harry asked Corvus as he entered Corvus' office, dressed in his usual attires. He had forgone wearing Muggle clothes pretty much ever since Corvus had spent a fortune on tailored made clothes for him, twice.

"Why would you feel the need to dress down?" Corvus questioned, giving his nod of approval at his clothing choice. He detested those Muggle clothes, they were so gaudy and mundane, they were better than Muggles, and should act accordingly, dress accordingly.

"It is a hospital," Harry said, barely refraining from shrugging his shoulders.

"Then no, you shouldn't dress down," Corvus replied, as the Floo flared, he wasn't at all surprised to see Antonio Abbott standing in his office. As always he was right on time, and looking significantly much better. "Antonio, thank you for coming," he added, standing up greeting the wizard with warmth that he didn't display often outside of his home.

"Good morning," Antonio answered swiftly, "It's no trouble," which was true enough, he didn't mind helping out, and it most definitely wasn't for the money, but he wouldn't "Are you ready to go?" regardless of whether he didn't mind or not, he couldn't dally, he had a meeting he had to get to in exactly two hours' time, so he had to get a move on.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, shifting slightly, feeling very uncomfortable, pretty much how he'd felt going with the goblins to meet the Lestrange's that day so very long ago now.

"Are you sure?" Antonio gave Harry a deep penetrating look, quite honestly, the kid looked ready to bolt.

Harry grinned wryly, "Yeah," realizing how it probably looked, but he was entitled to how he felt, Corvus had always made that very clear.

"Then let's go," Antonio said, "I'll take care of him," he told Corvus giving a nod, well aware of what Harry meant to Corvus Lestrange. He might not be part of his life on a daily basis but he knew Corvus well, and he could see just how much Corvus cared.

"Yes," Corvus agreed, Antonio would, because he would be well aware of the consequences if anything happened to Harry in his care.

Corvus led both Antonio and Harry to the front door, watching them leave until they used the Portkey at the end of the wards. Even once they'd gone he continued staring at nothing, he could only pray that it went well, and that Black would listen to his godson and his wants and desires. If he pushed, Harry would just push back, and in the end the world would know just who had 'control' as they'd like to term it, over the worlds 'Boy-Who-Lived' and would desire to 'save' him from himself, which truly worried him the most, what people would do in a bid to make Harry who they believe he should be.

Shaking off his thoughts, he would not worry about it until it was a reality and only then. He wasn't a wizard who normally dwelt on the 'what if's' of the world, because it truly changed nothing. Yet these past few months, he'd been more of a worrier than normal, and it didn't sit well with him.

If Harry could get Tom liking him, he was sure he'd have Sirius wrapped around his little finger within a few visits.

* * *

"Antonio Abbott and Harry Potter to see Sirius Black," Antonio informed the Medi-witch, sliding the pass badge over to her, so she could see that they were indeed genuine visitors. Harry remained stoic as he stood just slightly behind Antonio, giving the appearance of a shy individual as apposed to one that just didn't want to be gawked at. He had his own badge attached to his cloak.

Fortunately, professionalism was apparently a thing at St. Mungo's, the Medi-witch did not even react to hearing his name. She didn't gape or gawk at Harry as if he was an exhibit on display. Instead she checked over the details, and then informed them how to get to the appropriate ward to visit Mr. Black. Handing him back his badge, he placed it on his lapel.

"Thank you," Antonio stated curtly, placing his hand on Harry's back, looking around instinctively. He'd been on very, very high alert since his attack, hypervigilance at it's finest, guiding Harry away from the Medi-witch and further into the building. Belatedly realizing what he was doing, "My apologies," he definitely shouldn't have been touching him without his permission. He'd been through enough without adding more.

"It's okay, Corvus trusts you," Harry said, allowing the contact, 'which means I trust you' went unsaid. He honestly didn't mind the touch, as long as it was someone he knew and liked, anyone else…he would rather keep at a wide berth.

Antonio smiled a little, "It's been a well earned trust that turned into friendship," he admitted, regardless of whether he was discussing it with an eleven-year-old or not, Harry would grow up to be formidable, and he wanted to be on his side.

Harry smiled in lieu of an answer.

There was no more discussion of Corvus or anything else as they approached a bustling wing filled with people. Medi-witches, Medi-wizards, healers and patients all busy with their day, barely even glancing at the visitors, they were used to people coming and going, especially during visiting hours. The healers did glance at the badges they wore, to ensure they were indeed visitors and left them to it after confirmation.

"Are you ready?" Antonio asked the youngster, as they approached the visitors lounge, waiting patiently at the door for a reply.

"As I'll ever be," Harry stated firmly, giving him a nod, and wandered in, peering around in curiosity when Antonio opened the door for him. It was nice and cosy, nothing like Azkaban, chairs and tables strewn around for privacy, a fireplace roaring warmly, and many people deep in discussion, only a few seemed to be on their own as of yet.

It didn't take him long at all to spot Sirius Black, as Antonio spoke to yet another medic, they didn't have the Medi-wizardry or Healer robes on, so they may just be a guard or watcher of sorts, to ensure nothing happened within the room.

Harry just stared at him, he looked old…gaunt and brittle. Like one good wallop would just have him breaking into a million different pieces. His mind drifted back to Rabastan and Rodolphus, they too had been exactly like that. Rabastan looked a little better now, compared to Sirius…and they were the same age. Thirty-one years old, and they looked to be in their fifties or sixties…was there any going back for them? Or had Azkaban permanently aged them?

"Ready when you are," Antonio prompted Harry, remaining stalwartly behind him, a strong firm presence. Not rushing him into this, he was aware of what was going on, Corvus had told him when he'd asked for his presence when Harry went to visit Black to prevent him becoming aware of whom he was living with.

Across the room, Sirius' grey eyes latched onto Harry's.

Sirius' breath was blown away as his eyes observed his godson for the first time since he was fifteen months old. Taking in everything he could, his eyes, which stood out like Lily's hand, beautiful green which James had often waxed poetically – and pathetically – about. His hair was the same colour as James' but longer than James ever allowed his to grow, it tamed the birds nest hair somewhat. He had the Black cheekbones from Dorea, giving him a more classical look, but at first glance he did just look like every other Potter.

Without needing to be told, he knew that Harry had been raised in a pureblood household. He was confident, poised, and wore the pureblood attire of one who had been wearing it from childhood. He screamed aristocratic in extreme measures. He was handsome, going to grow up into a belter of a wizard.

"He has grey eyes just like Draco," Harry commented, before forcing his feet to move.

"Yes, they're related," Antonio replied wryly, something Harry knew very well, was aware that Narcissa and Sirius were cousins. Twice over, due to the fact Orion and Walburga themselves were cousins.

Harry nodded as he moved, when Sirius wrenched his gaze away from Harry, he stared in confusion at the wizard beside Harry, wondering why he was here…and if he had been the one to raise Harry.

"H-h-harry," Sirius said reverentially, his tone still croaky with disuse, which seemed to embarrass him somewhat. It hurt to talk too long, and left him with a sore throat, and he did have to talk with his therapist, which was mandatory while here. Thankfully though, it wasn't mandatory to go to group sessions, which he skipped entirely.

"Hi," Harry replied, giving him a reassuring smile, he knew how self-conscious Rabastan and Rodolphus had been at first with their perceived 'weaknesses' oh, they'd hate it if they realized he knew of course, which was why he'd never said anything. They tried so hard to remain stoic in the face of their suffering.

"Thank you for coming," Sirius said, glancing at Antonio again.

"This is Lord Antonio Abbott," Harry told him, figuring out what he wanted and feeling obligated to help him a little. He did look a little lost, and considering he didn't know anything passed being put in Azkaban…well, he was there to help him with that now wasn't he?

"Have you…raised Harry?" Sirius asked, still staring at Antonio intently, vaguely recognizing him through his hazy memories. Which was completely normal his therapist said, and given time and if he continued to meditate his memories would become clearer. He was a lawyer if he recalled correctly, he remembered his father talking about an Antonio Abbott but whether it was the same one he didn't know.

"I have not, no," Antonio stated firmly, glancing at the chair, reminding Black how he was raised, it was gaudy to sit without permission and Harry couldn't stand for long lengths of time. Not without aches and pains, and he'd rather not have a protective Corvus on his back if Harry returned in pain.

"Please, take a seat," Sirius said belatedly, grimacing, he hated the formalities, and he definitely didn't want to have formalities between his godson and himself. Unfortunately, until they got to know each other better…it was inevitable.

"Thank you," Antonio said graciously, waiting until Harry had seated himself before taking a seat further away from the two so they could converse without him getting in the way should Harry wish it.

"Help yourself to whatever you like," Sirius added, sitting up a little straighter, he wanted to make a good impression on Harry. Especially if he had been raised by a pureblood, manners would matter, it would cement his first impression in his mind. There was a small picnic worth of foods for visitors on the table. Sirius, unfortunately, wasn't permitted anything on the table, and the beady eyed watcher had made sure she was watching him.

Antonio quietly fixed himself a cup of coffee, it was strong and smelt like the good stuff. It must have been 'donated' by one of the visitors because normally it was disgusting. At least it had been the one time he had visited.

Harry looked at everything on the table, none of it was suitable for him. Most of it had a high sugar content, by the look of it. He noticed a few digestive biscuits hidden at the back of the plate of sugary treats, and took one for himself.

"If Lord Abbott didn't raise you…who did?" Sirius asked, and more importantly why weren't they with him? Why had they sent who he was sure was a lawyer with him? It didn't make any sense. Then again not much made sense these days, but he was getting there. "Why hasn't Remus came with you?" Harry's letters had been…very sparse, as though he didn't know what to say to his estranged godfather, which fair point, he didn't know him.

"I'm afraid I've never met this Remus Lupin you keep writing or talking about." Harry said pensively. "I've been told he hasn't been seen from or heard from since the night of your arrest though, but whether that's true or not…remains to be seen."

Sirius paled, looking sick to his stomach…had something happened to Remus? He had distanced himself from Remus…hell, he hadn't trusted many people towards the end, not even the Order with a spy in their ranks. He'd had it all wrong though, it hadn't been Remus…no it had been Pettigrew all along. It was inconceivable to him, that someone could betray their best friends of a decade…he'd rather die, he'd rather die than betray his best friends. He should have been the Secret Keeper.

"If you wish I could set you up with someone to search for him?" Antonio suggested, sipping his coffee, he'd need to find out what kind it was, it was absolutely divine. He was sure his wife would like it too. "He has not been declared dead so there is every chance he is out there."

Sirius shook his head, "He wouldn't have abandoned Harry," he said desolately, Remus wouldn't have just up and left the remainder of his pack for a solitary existence. He would just have to accept that something had happened to Remus…and because of his impulsive actions…he hadn't been there to protect him…just as he hadn't been there to protect his best friends and godson.

"If you change your mind, you may get in touch," Antonio said graciously, aware that there were searches already been put into place for Remus Lupin.

"Thank you," Sirius said, giving a small smile that was more of a grimace than anything else. He was so sure that Remus would have done anything to be in Harry's life. If he wasn't…well, there could only be one reason for that. He was sure of it.

Antonio nodded once, before digging into his treats, giving the illusion of not paying the slightest bit of attention.

Only Harry knew just how much attention Antonio was actually paying to their interactions.

"You should you know," Harry said quietly, "Ignorance isn't bliss in this case…knowing would give you closure whether it's on that particular chapter of your life or Lupin himself."

Sirius' eyes widened a bit, that was rather…adult of his godson, he wondered for a second if the kid was actually eleven or if he had been in Azkaban longer than he thought. He was very mature for his age. "I don't need the information to know what's happened, Remus wouldn't have abandoned you," he said softly, despite his crusty vocal cords.

Harry arched a brow, "Like you did you mean?" being a little spiteful that he still held an idealised version of his friends, despite the fact they'd been betrayed by one already. Was it so difficult to believe that Lupin had just given up and walked away? Apparently so.

Sirius flinched, crumbling in on himself, even Antonio winced at Harry's blunt words.

"I…I didn't abandon you, I swear…" Sirius croaked out, shaking his head vehemently. "I intended on capturing Pettigrew and raising you myself. Things just…got majorly out of control…I promise you this, I intended to come back." His shaking hands pressed against his thighs trying to get some warmth and stop more weaknesses from being shown.

Harry sighed, "It's okay, it doesn't matter," he confessed, "We can't change the past," which was all true, and he wouldn't want to anyway, it would mean not having the Lestrange's in his life, and that was quite an intolerable thought regardless of how it all began in the first place.

Sirius swallowed thickly, the words they said during the trial coming back to him, they were basically what Harry had just said, "No, it does matter, if I could change it…I would, I'm so sorry, I should have put you first. James and Lily would be…cursing me to hell and back for what I did if they were here…" there was nothing more important than Harry to them.

"Hindsight," Harry said shrugging his shoulders, "I…forgive you," but he wouldn't be forgetting any time soon.

Sirius' grey eyes brightened considerably, almost in disbelief that it had been that easy for Harry to forgive him. Waiting for the other shoe to drop…but nothing more was forthcoming from Harry. "You're at Hogwarts now aren't you?" he'd obviously gotten permission to leave for the day.

"Down for attending Hogwarts, yes, but the school is closed," Harry explained pensively, "Are you not allowed the Daily Prophet in here?" it would be the best way to get himself up to date on everything…so why wouldn't Sirius take it? It was common sense…unless, they weren't allowed to read the newspapers.

Sirius' grey eyes widened, "Closed?" he echoed, "Wait, there wasn't anything in the newspaper about Hogwarts closing."

"What year of the newspaper are you reading?" Harry asked bluntly.

Antonio coughed suddenly, turning away, biting his tongue viciously to stop himself laughing.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, sounding very much dog-like in its sound. "I've only recently started getting it, two days, there was a problem with my order."

"Huh, well it will probably be recapped sooner or later…but well, Dumbledore was arrested, McGonagall with him." Harry explained patiently, watching Sirius' eyes go impossibly wide.

"Dumbledore?" Sirius spluttered, "What…why?" gaping in shock, Dumbledore of all people had been arrested? Was in Azkaban? He wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy…let alone an old man.

"I'm not sure of the actual charges against him," Harry admitted, glancing at Antonio, he knew the ins and outs but not the actual charges laid against him. He could probably take quite an accurate guess.

"Over three hundred child endangerment, tampering with the Hogwarts wards, resisting arrest, the illegal use of an obliviate to obscure a job ill-done, theft, embezzlement, and that only what they can prove thus far," Antonio intoned, "The wards surrounding Hogwarts had reached a critical phrase…I'm going to assume you understand what that means in terms of what it would have done to the majority of the students under Hogwarts walls?" giving him a expectant look.

Sirius reeled back, swallowing thickly, shakily lurching forward again to grab his water and swallowed half a glass. "Yeah," he rasped out, and it was nothing to do with his throat this time, "I know." he understood well what could happen if wards of that calibre came crashing down with people in it. His father, Orion, was an expert wardsman, he'd imbued nearly every ward possible in their townhouse. "Are you sure he's…"

"Yes," Antonio stated sharply, "The evidence is irrefutable magical signatures cannot be faked." And that was one thing all pureblood's knew without a doubt. Even using someone's wand while having drunk Polyjuice potion didn't give you the same magical signature, it revealed only your own, some poor witch had found that out after trying to kill her lovers wife, the husband had been arrested as well. It was decades ago, before his time, but the case was still used as an example, he'd learned this while in law school. He'd been endlessly fascinated by it and actually looked up the full case in it's entirety.

Sirius looked conflicted, but one glance at Harry his eyes cleared up. If Harry had been at Hogwarts when the wards had collapsed…it could have killed him, or worse, stripped him of his magic and left him a squib…which had the potential to kill him through sheer shock regardless. What had Dumbledore been thinking? The sheer scope of all those students…it could have spelled the end of the magical world as they knew it. The end of dozens upon dozens of magical pureblood lines…he did not understand it.

"And…and McGonagall?" Sirius asked, remembering she'd been mentioned.

"She tried to stop the Aurors when they came to shut down Hogwarts," Antonio informed him coolly, "Interfering and obstructing their job, she will be in Azkaban for a few months but Dumbledore's sentence…shall be significantly longer." There was no doubt about that.

"Tiberius Ogden replaced him as Chief Warlock," Harry added, gauging Sirius' reaction to the news.

Sirius' breath hitched, "Chief warlock?" confusion, hurt, despair, fear, pain, betrayal coursed through him so quickly he could scarcely differentiate them. Dumbledore had become the chief warlock some time during his incarceration? "I…I have to go, I've got to go…I'm sorry," Sirius stuttered out, standing up weakly, within moments the witch was there, helping him up and out of the room, Sirius apologising the entire way.

Harry felt guilt simmering in his gut, Sirius had been so upset by that remark. It wasn't really that though was it? It was the knowledge that Dumbledore could have helped him, got him a trial came to see him, questioned him at least. He had seen tears on his face.

"It had to be done," Antonio said quietly, placing the cup on the table, "Come, I doubt very much he will return, at least not today," no doubt he was reeling with the betrayal of it. For someone like Black it had to be painful, he'd fought in Dumbledore's war, believing it to be the right thing, that Dumbledore was good and light and righteous, to learn otherwise…well, yes, he couldn't imagine the pain he was going through. He had never suffered such a betrayal, and didn't intended to.

"Okay," Harry murmured, standing up, looking at where Sirius was last seen, before allowing himself to be guided out of the room. Then back through the corridor they'd came in and through the doors, handing their badges back, before a portkey was used to send them back to Lestrange manor, only forty minutes after he'd left.

* * *

A/N Here we go! Yes, shorter than normal, I've promised to post a chapter each day regardless of how long it is – there will be exceptions, I'm not going to update one thousand word chapters – so as long as it's at least 3K a chapter will be posted for your enjoyment. I'm also trying to raise funds to help get the NHS PPE (Personal Protective Equipment) anything I make from my supporters will go towards that so if you'd like to help the link is on my profile (ko-fi)

So, how long will it take before Harry has a genuine honest to god conversation with Sirius without there being ulterior motives? Will it lay it all on him in the next meeting or will it spread out as Sirius gets better? Will Harry grow to really like Sirius? And will Sirius be out of St. Mungo's before he learns what side his godsons on? Or will it happen while he's there giving him focus in the way of a therapist that allows him to see what's right in front of him? Will Remus be dead in this story? R&R please


	38. Chapter 38

The Contract

Chapter 38

* * *

Harry's daily schedule was…massively overwhelming, and any other eleven-year-old would have raised complaint after complaint about it. Harry didn't seem to mind, if anything he thrived under the strict – or what others would see as strict – settings. In the morning he'd get up, have breakfast, tend to the animals as his care of magical creatures class, and then begin a chapter of the magical creatures, then write down what he'd learned. Then he would do his exercises, as expected by his healer.

This was just the beginning of his day, he'd have a break, something to eat, then he'd have art, music and elocution lessons. Another break, then he'd attend classes with his tutors, ranging from Ancient Runes to Transfiguration to law classes and learning how to understand the portfolio and the running of his estate. As much as Corvus would like to spend his entire day with Harry – and he actually meant that he was such a easy going young man regardless of what you put in front of him – he had other duties he had to attend to, and not just the wizengamot either.

His busy day where his education came into it, ceased at exactly six thirty, in time for dinner and then the rest of the evening was his own, only if he didn't get 'homework' so to speak from his tutors. If that was the case, he'd complete his homework after dinner before getting to settle down for the evening.

His only 'free' day was Sunday, except when he visited Sirius of course, where he could do as he pleased, the majority of that was reading whatever he liked. Except in the afternoon, where he went riding with Corvus, just small rides using the calmer mares due to Harry's delicate body at the moment. When he was less likely to break bones from a fall or put his progress back, they'd take longer rides around Lestrange manor and its surrounding beauty.

"Are you looking forward to your holiday in France?" Corvus asked, his gaze straight ahead, as his horse trotted along. Harry was right next to him, keeping up quite well, and managing to sit appropriately. The moment he'd returned home after visiting Sirius, Corvus had suggested a ride after taking his potions of course, it would help clear his mind and give him an opportunity to talk if he desired to.

"Definitely," Harry said, his tone eager and filled with glee, "I've never been anywhere except for Hogwarts before." the Dursley's and Lestrange Manor don't count do they? Unless, you included the outing at the Zoo…which had ended disastrously, as with anything that involved the Dursleys and his accidental magic.

"That will change," Corvus stated, how could one be worldly if they had not experienced the world and all its cultures? It was quite disgusting how many times the Dursley's had been on holiday and left Harry with that squib woman. Using his money no doubt to live their extravagant lifestyle.

Harry remained silent at that, his grasp on his reigns tight, enjoying the scenery, the calmness and serenity.

"How did your meeting go?" Corvus questioned, giving a quick glance at the peaceful faced youngster at his side. He almost regretted the question when his face screwed up a little. Evidently, it hadn't gone all that well, he'd receive a full detailed report from Antonio regardless of what Harry revealed, and Harry knew this.

"I feel…a little bad," Harry confessed, his tone wry, and it was most definitely against his better judgement. "When I told him about Dumbledore being Chief Warlock for a while…he crumbled, he was devastated and he left very quickly…he was crying." He'd made his own godfather cry, breakdown really.

"Many people revere the ground Dumbledore walks on, Black just happens to be one of them." Corvus said easily, "It was always going to be heart-breaking for him when he realized he was expendable in the old man's plans. He makes them all feel important, the most important thing to him, but as always fails to deliver when it matters."

"For someone who has been betrayed so much…he seems…deluded, he refuses to believe someone could walk away, like Lupin." Harry explained, "It's almost as though he's incapable of thinking a bad thoughts about anyone."

"All Black will have right now are his memories," Corvus carefully explained, "His emotions…are still pretty much inaccessible to him. Except for sporadic bursts of extreme emotions, or emotions he's succeeded in keeping under lock and key from the Dementors." Such as seeing his godson again, it might make him a little obsessive until he gains control of his emotions, which he would safely confined to St. Mungo's getting the help he needed. It would take weeks if not months for him to adapt to full emotions again, even then years later it might take him off-guard.

"Like how easy it was for Rodolphus to get so angry…" Harry mused, he supposed he hadn't seen it that way. Yes, he knew the effects the dementors had on people, but he hadn't thought about it too much from the emotional standpoint for a bit, with Rabastan and Rodolphus recovering.

"Yes," Corvus agreed pensively, his son had kept a tight grip on his rage and anger, refusing to let it go, and it had made him easily irate to begin with. Thankfully, though, with time his other emotions had been drawn out, and he begun to stabilise, mostly thanks to the potions that had been put into the hot chocolate for them every visit. "Given time, Sirius will calm down, it's a good sign that he didn't react violently or say something he would most likely regret when the news truly sank in. Blacks are known to be extremely impulsive and violent when provoked."

Harry bit his lip, "Did you ever try to get Rodolphus out of the contract or did you assume it was unbreakable?" it felt cheeky just saying something like that, considering who Corvus was and how thorough he was. He hadn't really had a chance to look it over himself yet, he'd received Corvus' copy last Sunday just before bed, but it had taken the goblins a week to find it in the Black vaults so that had only been sent out this morning.

"Of course I tried," Corvus informed him, seeing his son struggling to control his wife…it had been utterly ridiculous and disheartening. She was bringing shame and embarrassment upon the Lestrange name…and not to forget not doing her duty and having an heir. It didn't help that his son nor Bellatrix could stay in a room long before wanting to kill one another. The only one who could get Bellatrix to behave was Tom…and even he didn't know half the things she'd gotten up to. Anything she did do had amused him…in the state he'd been in. "But as you know, marriages are not made to be broken here." the Muggle world allowed it, it was very simply really, but unfortunately…with magic being involved it wasn't easily dispelled.

Which was why one must be careful of whom they married, especially if they had a traditional pureblood marriage that included magical binding vows. He wished he had done things differently, but unfortunately, he did not have the gift of sight.

"When you and Dorea made that contract…did you ever intent do use it?" Harry queried, urging his pony on a bit, and grasping an apple from the tree, it was lush and green, no sign of any insect activity, no surprise, the wards preventing anything from getting to the fruit and vegetables they grew. Including snails and other critters that were quite naturally drawn to the food.

"We would have liked to," Corvus mused, "Unfortunately, Dorea and Charles and my wife and I only had wizards, and none are carriers." Which made such a union unsuitable, plus, Charles did not approve of arranged marriages and probably wouldn't have allowed his son to be married to someone he didn't love.

Harry glanced at Corvus, "Carriers?" carriers of what? His task of collecting apples forgotten for the moment.

Corvus glanced over at the enquiring soon-to-be-teen, "A carrier is someone with the ability to carry a child within their body. It's not rare per se, but it's becoming more and more so, only simply because of the dying bloodlines, those with creature blood seem to have inherited the ability to be carriers. A simple test is carried out when the child is born to determine if they have the ability or not."

"Creature blood?" Harry asked, now that sounded disturbing.

"Indeed, from Naga's to goblins, there are many with creature blood in their veins. Sometimes it's obvious other times it's impossible to detect unless they elect to allow it to become known." Corvus educated Harry, "Not a lot of people choose to reveal it, the magical world is not as prejudice as we used to be, but those with creature blood are often thought of as 'impure' or tainted in some way." Despite the fact record showed that those with creature blood are special, gifted, or extremely magically powerful.

"Oh," Harry murmured, he hadn't known that, it was kind of neat. He snorted just imagining his uncle's reaction to knowing wizards could get pregnant. In his book, it would be just another mountain of 'proof' that they were all abnormal. Seeing Corvus' enquiring yet amused look, he explained his reactions, "Just imaging Vernon's look if he knew…he's very against anything slightly out of the norm. Even goths and the like are deemed abnormal."

Corvus grimaced, he'd never met the Dursley's, and if he ever did it would be to send a flash of green light in their direction to end their lives. He wouldn't care to hear their excuses or belief's, although the reality was they deserved so much worse for their actions towards a child, a magical child at that. They were paying for their actions…but not as much in the way as he would have liked. Having him attacked in prison was just…lacklustre really. He'd rather someone continuously tortured him for the rest of his miserable days on this earth. It didn't surprise him that they were so prejudice even against their own people.

"Ready to return?" Corvus suggested, noticing Harry shivering a little.

"After I get some more of these," Harry commented, reaching up to pluck more of the apples from the branches they sat heavily upon. "I've not had apple cinnamon pie in a long time…" when he was able to sneak a piece anyway, hard to do when Petunia had demanded 'perfection' at all times. He'd found ways though. It certainly hadn't been enough for a growing boy, but it did quieten the grumbling stomach for a few minutes.

Corvus' face twisted in seething rage as he listened to Harry speak those words. Once again faced with the knowledge that Harry had been cooking for that ungrateful family for years, so much so that at such a tender age he'd been able to cook and bake for them. Never being allowed any for himself. "I'm sure the House-elves will make one if you ask when you bring the apples in." he said calmly, his rage carefully hidden again.

Then to Corvus' surprise, Harry agreed, made no mention of making it himself.

Once his allotted pickings were safely ensconced in his pocket, the two urged the horses back in the direction of the stables. Allowing them to run a little faster and give them the exercise they were probably dying for, although they are for some time allowed out to graze in the pastures during those times they have a good run then too.

Fifteen minutes later, they were safely back in their stable, the old hay had been replaced with new. Harry sneakily gave his pony yet another sugar cube, Corvus did not have many of those at hand, they weren't exactly the most health of options, he preferred giving them fruit with a grazing of sugar on them such as mango and apples. The water was also changed, out of sheer habit on Corvus' part.

After a nice pat down, the two wizards left the stables, leaving them to their rest.

"Come, let's get those apples to the House-elves," Corvus said, slowly beginning to make their way towards the manor itself.

"Do you think I was tested to see if I was a carrier?" Harry asked absently, as he trailed his hand along the bushes as they made their way nearer the manor. There was so much he didn't know about this world, and about himself. He didn't like the thought of not knowing something else too.

"It's impossible to say, it just depends on whether your mother had a home birth due to the danger or whether she went to St. Mungo's. If she did go to St. Mungo's she may have not have asked for the testing due to her upbringing…but your father is a pureblood…he may have followed our ways." Corvus informed him simply, "It's a question you'd need to ask St. Mungo's, if you ask for your entire medical history, you'll have your answer." He would need to go there to physically retrieve it of course, they didn't send them out via owl, too many could be intercepted, they didn't have the resources that Gringotts had to safeguard such documents.

"What's involved in the testing? How long does it take?" Harry asked as they walked up the steps and into the manor.

"A droplet of blood will reveal everything they need to know, and a simple spell, takes no more than a few moments." Corvus informed him, patting him on the back as he made his way towards the kitchen, Corvus meanwhile made for his office, he had a lot of correspondence today that he needed to get through. He could have done it while Harry was away, but found himself entirely too anxious about how it would go.

Apparently Black had not brought up his living situation or adopting him, otherwise Harry wouldn't have been as calm. Although he had been a little subdued presumably due to Black's reactions to Dumbledore. It was to be expected, Black had revered the old fool, leaving behind his family having been entirely manipulated into believing the Blacks were as dark and evil as they came.

Corvus sighed as he sat down, before Harry had arrived, he'd been grateful for the correspondence, it took his mind off his bleak circumstances. These days though…it was a bother but one he couldn't neglect. A lot of it was invoices for a lot of food that he purchased monthly for the animals under his care. He sent off Gringotts checks with Loki for the goblins to take the funds from his account and place it directly into his supplies vaults. Most of the time using direct debit, due to the fact it was a reoccurring order those he didn't think he'd have long term he only had Gringotts take out.

Then there was the actual missives from co-workers and acquaintances, some of which he replied to, others did not require it.

Then of course, his contact and his source of most of his information. Humming softly, as he read through the information he'd been given, apparently Remus Lupin was not dead, he lived in London, in a small flat, and had twenty-nine jobs in the past ten years. Being inevitably fired from them due to 'persistent unexplained absences' so Dumbledore hadn't done away with him, that was unfortunate.

A knock on his partially open door, had Corvus calling out, "Come in," there was only one person it could be after all.

"I know how to do it!" Harry said, almost jumping on the spot, a big gleeful grin on his face. His arms loaded with four books, the contracts and parchment.

Corvus' lips twitched, had he underestimated the boy yet again? Or had he jumped the wand? "Oh?" he acknowledged Harry's statement.

Harry nodded eagerly, placing everything on the table, making sure not to mess up any of Corvus' documents. "It's really, very simple," he told Corvus, "But I can't find anything that will tell me if I can do it now or if I have to wait until I'm fifteen." Which was another four years away…it was way too long.

Corvus remained seated, "Bring a chair over," he told Harry in bemusement. He shouldn't be moving around so quickly especially with such a heavy load.

"See…the contract is for a Black…if she was disinherited and disowned…made so she wasn't a Black anymore in name or blood…she wouldn't be Bellatrix Black anymore…her name would be removed from the Black tapestry and from the contract since she wouldn't exist!" Harry gushed, barely sitting down before he began explaining everything to Corvus. "I'm the Black heir, I'll be Lord Black when I'm fifteen! I'll be able to disown and disinherit her completely!"

"That's a…rather drastic move there," Corvus admitted, shifting uncomfortably, mostly due to the nature of the spell and what it would do, "You must understand they also lose a substantial part of their magic and their looks can also change, taking away the more…prevalent family characteristics." And it was extremely taboo, only done under the most horrid of regards. Family meant everything, to toss them out usually meant they had done something so bad that even the family couldn't tolerate it any longer.

"But it would free Rodolphus from having to remain married to her," Harry pointed out, "I think he can without having to remove her from the Black family too, but I think magic itself is taking their confinement into consideration. They're locked up and they can't have a baby, but they were supposed to have had an heir at this point. You could use that to try and see if a divorce is possible." Sounding subdued now, there was no guarantee that would work…but his way would. Even her vaults would be removed from her, she'd be nameless, penniless and banished existence.

"That's very true," Corvus answered, giving a nod, "However, Bellatrix was very much admired by Tom…I mean the Dark Lord," giving him a look that suggested he must never call Voldemort Tom. "He can be extremely…unpleasant when upset." And that was a master of an understatement, he should get his mastery in the understatement in the owl post any second now.

"It's not like she'll die," Harry hmphed.

Corvus' lips twitched, barely withholding a smirk of amusement, "It's entirely possible she could, the shock of it in her state…could be catastrophic." And he wouldn't shed a tear, quite frankly, but if word got out what Harry had done…especially by the light side – half-blood's and Mudbloods – he'd be judged harshly, it would colour their perception of him forever. Everyone on the dark side knew Bellatrix, were wary of her, did not like dealing with her…even at Death Eater meetings. It would get out, that sort of spell left traces, and when her features changed it would be more than obvious something had been done. Admittedly he could keep his Black Lordship a secret…but not forever. It would be impossible with his political aspirations.

"Oh," Harry's mouth formed an 'O' of shock, "Well, the book didn't say that," he admitted, and yes, he'd read up on it.

"No, it doesn't often take a lifetime imprisonment into consideration," Corvus informed Harry dryly.

Harry sniggered, pressing his hand against his mouth, green eyes gleaming with merriment.

"Leave the book with me," Corvus decided, "I'll read it over…but Harry…do you understand the consequences of you using that spell when the world finds out about you being Lord Black and with the knowledge of what you did, and it will become known…even in prison, there would be no way to keep it quiet." He cautioned him, not sure if he was actually trying to talk him out of it or not…he'd wanted Bellatrix out of the family for years, and this was his chance.

Harry nodded seriously, "Yeah, I know, but its not illegal," he replied, how everyone reacted was down to them. He honestly didn't care about anyone else…except those he cared about. Like Corvus and Rodolphus, and he was going to help them however he could. They wanted Rodolphus divorced from Bellatrix so he might have a family in future. He could do that for them, so why the hell would he not? For the sake of strangers? People he didn't know? Who would judge everything he did anyway?

"That's very true," Corvus agreed, "But it doesn't make it any easier when you have everyone judging you." It was way too much for an eleven-year-old to have to put up with.

"But I'll be fifteen before the public knows," Harry said bluntly, "Nobody who knows would let it slip." Not many actually knew, Rabastan, Rodolphus, Voldemort and Corvus…not even Draco knew although Lucius and Narcissa probably knew. So it wasn't as if he would need to face judgement yet. "The only downside is that maybe everyone will think it's Sirius that did it, he was in line to be the next Lord Black before he was cut off by Orion." Or so he'd been told anyway.

"That's true, but one enquiry by the reporters they'll realise he isn't Lord Black, not even Heir Black…he was lucky that Orion didn't completely write him off." Corvus agreed wholeheartedly, sometimes forgetting he was talking to an eleven-year-old child, he was so mature sometimes that it caught him off-guard.

"Speaking of that…you said in the last lesson I'm responsible for every Black…does that mean I should be giving them a stipend?" Harry asked, handing over the books, he'd been aware that Corvus would want to see them, this was why he'd brought them. He'd also underlined possible ways for the contract to be reversed and Bellatrix's name when he hit the jackpot an hour ago.

"There are only Black females left, when they are married they are no longer considered Black's or the Lord Black's problem. They leave with their trust vault, but touch nothing else, they either work to get money, or live off a stipend from their husband. As for Sirius, he won't need a stipend, and if he makes his money pay for itself, he'll never need anyone's help again. There are no other Black's out there." There was nobody left from the Potter and Black family Harry would be in need of protecting or caring for until he had children of his own.

And wasn't it a damn shame that they wouldn't be Lestrange's?

He couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

Here we are the next chapter of the contract thanks to those who wish to help the NHS get PPE! You're all wonderful thank you! ;) Yeah, only 2 and a half K words short of what you'd normally get for The Contract :D so not bad for a days work :D you all wanted to see this so that's what I've done...I think the next time we'll have another skip in time either that or a few more convo's with Rab/Rod and Sirius before we do another skip towards summer and his holiday in France ;) any suggestions on possible places to visit would be welcoming! R&R please! Take care guys and STAY SAFE!


	39. Chapter 39

The Contract

Chapter 39

* * *

"Sirius? You've been making wonderful progress, do not let whatever is on your mind prevent you from recovering. Talk it out, it's the only way, a problem shared is a problem halved." Sirius' therapist Miriam Rowle said in her usual calm and soothing voice.

"My parents died while I was in prison," Sirius murmured, a faraway look on his face, "I had no idea," they hadn't been the best of parents…but they had been his parents nonetheless. To learn that after writing a letter to them had been painful. One of his lessons of therapy was to atone for his mistakes, his parents had been his first thought surprisingly. How did he get forgiveness if they were no longer here? The knowledge that he was the only male Black left had slightly left him reeling. His cousins were alive, that was all he knew.

"Yes, Walburga and Orion their passing was mourned by many," Rowle said with a sympathetic smile. "They were buried in Godric's Hollow, perhaps one day you might like to visit them on a day pass? Talk to them there." It was the best Sirius Black was ever going to get she was afraid to say.

"Maybe," Sirius sighed, his entire body just sagging in defeat, looking drained, despite the fact he'd just entered the office and they hadn't discussed anything difficult today.

"Do you want to really discuss what's on your mind?" Rowle asked, surprising Sirius immensely, who glanced up at the witch in disbelief. "Yes, I'm aware that it was a distraction from what's really on your mind." she had been a therapist for years, she knew he wouldn't just blurt out what was really wrong with him. She also knew from the Healers and Medi-wizards and witches that he had been exceedingly down these past days. She also knew she might not get the real reason he's so down today, it might take weeks to coax it out of him.

"Harry visited at the weekend," Sirius admitted, his entire face lighting up, as if someone had given him a Pepper-up draught. "He looks like a mixture of Dorea, Charles and James."

"How did that go?" she asked, watching him closely, judging by his reaction things had gone well.

"I ran away like a coward," Sirius grimaced a bit, "But he tells me that it's okay, that he understood." He wasn't sure how Harry could be so understanding, he reckoned he would have been pissed off if it happened to him.

"Why? What happened?" Miriam asked, perhaps they would get to the root of the problem today.

"It wasn't his fault, it was…something he mentioned," Sirius answered blankly, eyes tearing up yet again. He didn't understand why he kept crying, for Merlin's sake, he was angry he wanted to be angry not frustrated to the point of tears.

"Oh?" Miriam made a small noise, hoping that he would continue. If he wanted to get better, he needed to talk, to let it all out, to learn how to deal with things again instead of just keeping it all locked up inside until he did something foolish.

Sirius licked his dry lips, "He mentioned that Dumbledore became the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot…which must have happened after I was imprisoned." From what he knew…Dumbledore definitely didn't have the seats to be the chief warlock before then, he wondered who had given their seats to Dumbledore for him to accomplish the feat of becoming Chief Warlock. To become CW of the Wizengamot you must have a lot of seats, and it was voted after the fact unless the seats were more than immense allowing them to actually be situated in as Chief Warlock without contestation. He might not like politics but he knew them well, his father had taught him everything he needed to know. Or rather everything he didn't want to or need to know.

"Why would that upset you?" Miriam questioned him, she already had a good idea why, but he had to say it, had to give voice to his thoughts.

Sirius remained silent, eyes closed, just sitting in the comfortable and warm room.

"Sirius?" she prompted.

"He was the Chief warlock," Sirius choked out, "He could have helped me, could have gotten me a trial even if he believed I was guilty." The fact he must have thought him guilty was the worst of it all. He'd proven himself again and again, refusing all contact with his family, even Andromeda for Merlin's sake. Fought whenever he was asked, attended every Order meeting, done everything Albus had ever asked of him, and he knew, he _knew_ he was innocent surely? Did he really think he'd betray Lily, James and his _own_ godson? What had he done that would allow Albus to think that of him? He wanted answers, but at the same time…he didn't want them, terrified that Albus just didn't _care_ one way or another.

"How does that make you feel?" she asked quietly, "Why would you care so much about what the former Headmaster thought of you?" the Order was supposed to be a 'secret' and frankly it was the worst kept secret ever. She knew Sirius had been part of the 'vigilante' group that was fighting against the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. She wouldn't be expected to know, so she had to ask this. She almost laughed at the shifty look on his face, Merlin help him, it was comical really. "The truth, lying will not help matters." she added absently wondering if he would do so.

"You can't reveal anything I say to anyone…can you?" Sirius asked, a shrewd look on his face.

"You know I cannot," Miriam confirmed wryly, it was the most cunning look she'd seen on Sirius yet. Perhaps there was hope that he might come out with a good head on his shoulders. He had seen her sign the contract that forbade her from revealing anything, it was the first thing she did with new clients. It allowed them to know they could trust her, that she would not be able to reveal anything to anyone outside of their sessions.

"I used to be a member of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organization Albus Dumbledore formed to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters," Sirius informed her bluntly, "Albus knew how much I detested the dark…he…I thought he knew me better than that, better than to think I'd just switch sides."

"A badly kept secret," Miriam agreed, "Not so much of an organization but a vigilante group."

"We were doing the right thing," Sirius immediately retorted hotly.

"Oddly enough I'm sure the other side thought the same thing," Miriam remained calm in the face of his anger.

Sirius deflated, "They're wrong,"

"And I'm sure they thought you were, Sirius, each side has a story to tell…tell me, do you know what the other side were fighting for?"

"Muggle-borns are magical, they deserve their place at Hogwarts! Muggles aren't a plague upon this earth." He said strongly. "They don't deserve to die just because a maniac's belief that pureblood's are superior!"

Miriam remained placid, as he spoke, idly wondering if he would still feel that way if he knew everything they'd done to his godson. It was definitely not something Harry and Sirius would agree upon for sure. She didn't know everything, but it had most certainly been heavily implied. If he didn't get rid of that righteousness he would lose his godson and that would kill the young wizard. "You are admittedly too young to remember the beginning of the war," she conceded, technically she shouldn't paint his thoughts with her own belief's and she wouldn't. It was unethical.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked, confusion prominent.

"You-Know-Who, he tried to go down a political route, to safeguard our world, to expand," Miriam revealed, all truth, and easily obtainable if one searched the archives and the regulations. "These would be easily found if you are aware of his birth name…or his birth right, no legislation is ever thrown out, whether it is passed or discarded."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked, "Nobody knows his real name…"

"You have not seen Albus refer to him by his given name? Despite the fact he has never given him permission to do so?" Miriam questioned, "I would have thought it was something he'd impart upon in his…Order."

Sirius frowned, looking at her warily, he didn't like this at all.

"Your mother, father, and I all attended Hogwarts with him, along with dozens of other people." Miriam revealed placidly. "He was very charming in his youth, regretfully…he lost his way. Dumbledore I believe had his own part in it, he ensured to alienate him within the wizengamot, prevented any pieces of legislation he wished to pass from going through…" she'd been given permission to impart this knowledge upon Sirius Black. Tom had given her the all clear, and she would swear it was his way of making it up to Heir Potter, for the wrong he'd done. It sounded insane, but she was a therapist for a reason and was able to deduce people's emotions well, even Dark Lord's.

"He killed Lily and James!" Sirius argued, shaking his head, he didn't want to hear this.

"He did," she agreed sadly, "But how many fathers…mothers, children…grandparents did the Order in turn kill and take away from their own family? None of you are guilt free, Sirius, all of you have done something immoral for what you believe to be right."

Sirius' jaw dropped, immoral? Is that what neutral parties saw them all as? Corrupt? Didn't they realize if they didn't act Voldemort would sooner or later go after them too? Voldemort was evil, there was no redeeming him, regardless of what his therapist said.

"I think that's enough for today," Miriam commented, time was nearly up anyway.

Sirius agreed, but of all things they'd discussed, one sentence kept repeating itself around his mind as he was led back to his room, with firm but careful hands. It was a bit humiliating that he couldn't get around on his own yet, not without falling over and hurting himself. He'd sprained his wrist and ankle out of sheer stubbornness in the beginning. Luckily not breaking them.

Reaching his room, which he still had as his own, paying for it too. He didn't want to share with anyone, he wasn't used to people anymore. The thought of it made his skin crawl to be honest. He as an emotional wreck, the last thing he wanted was a room mate to see it all, or worse to have them asking such obvious questions like are you alright?

Settling on his bed, the sentencing continuing to run rings around his mind. 'How many mothers fathers children and grandparents did the Order kill in turn'. They never actually used the killing curse, although there were a few…accidents or what seemed like accidents…considering Moody was always involved it was debatable. He'd never actually killed anyone…at least he didn't think so. Had he? A lot had been happening during those years, during those raids, trying to stop the Death Eaters killing more people…what if he had? It was a haunting thought indeed.

Exhaustion weighting heavily upon him, he lay on his bed properly, his mind reeling over everything he'd learnt from his therapist.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, "Enter," Sirius called out, weakly easing himself into sitting position.

"Your mail, Mr. Black," came the voice of the usual witch who delivered his mail, Maureen he thought she introduced herself as.

"Thank you," Sirius said, giving her a grimace of a smile, as he accepted the small bundle, which had already been checked for any spells and such. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the name on the back of the first missive. Lord Abbott, the lawyer he'd given in and asked to find out what happened to Remus. He couldn't look for him while he was in here, and quite frankly…he couldn't bring himself to write any letters for it to return.

Closing his eyes, barely bearing the click of the door as Maureen left, his heart was pounding erratically. The letter was quite thick, it did not seem to him a letter informing him of his friends death…but rather movements. Shaking his head, no, it would mean Remus was alive…he wouldn't have abandoned Harry. He just wouldn't have, no.

Scowling at himself, opening his eyes he opened the letter, reading the small missive from Abbott, and it confirmed all his fears. Remus was alive and well, apparently living in the poorest part of London. The letters were of Remus' movements, jobs, places he'd lived during his years all of them in London.

He was so confused, why would Remus abandon Harry? He lost James, Lily, Pettigrew and him for Merlin's sake! Only Harry was left! He was a werewolf, it shouldn't be possible to abandon pack! He'd always insisted that Harry was his cub. Was this revenge? Had he stayed away because they'd suspected him for a brief time? He surely wasn't blaming Harry for that.

Sirius slid the parchment aside and found a picture, it must have been just after the full moon, the date was written on the back, just a few days ago then. He looked pale and sickly, just as he always did afterwards, especially towards the end of the war when they couldn't all spend the night with him in their animagus forms. Inhaling sharply, he stared at the picture of his old friend, confused and hurting.

He wondered if it would ever stop. His emotions and memories were playing havoc with him. Slumping against the pillows, staring at the picture of his best friend, the only real friend he'd thought he had left…one he suspected to have been dead.

It made him feel ashamed that he almost wished he had been…for there was no excuse in his book for abandoning Harry. With one exception, prison, which Remus hadn't been in. He just did not understand. He'd have a sleep, read Harry's letter and reply…he just needed a little rest that's all. He felt as though his mind was about to explode…just a little rest.

Three hours later, Sirius woke up in pretty much the same position he'd fallen asleep in. It was still odd wakening up human, for the past decade he'd mostly lived and slept in his animagus form. Not that anyone knew…and he had no intentions of telling anyone either.

Stretching out, grimacing at the deep aches and pains making themselves known. He had to be due another round of potions soon, which meant it was likely the Medi-witch would be around with them soon and his meal. Shuffling off his bed, grasping a hold of the wall, he shuffled towards his desk, thankfully it wasn't far away.

Sliding into his seat, with shaky hands, he opened the inkwell, his self-inking quills hadn't come yet. So, he was enduring the awfulness of messy blotchy letters for now, magic could only do so much after all.

He stared at the parchment, ink dropping down as he did so, he couldn't think of a single damn thing to write. He wanted to rage at Remus for leaving Harry on his own, rage at him for not getting in contact despite the fact he surely knew he was out, he'd been in the newspaper it had been big…unless, he didn't even get the paper and had cut himself off the magical world entirely…none of which excused him abandoning Harry.

How could he express himself properly? it was as though he didn't even really know Remus at all. He'd never been a coward, he'd gone on every mission Dumbledore had asked, faced the Death Eaters without fear…his greatest fear was the damn moon for Merlin's sake. Fear of hurting someone while he was a werewolf.

The quill fell from his nerveless fingers, as he shoved both items away from him. He couldn't do it, he just couldn't bring himself to write a single thing to Remus. No, this was the sort of conversation they needed to have face to face and not while he was stuck in here.

The second he got out, he would go to Remus and get his answers then.

* * *

"You're recovery is going remarkably well," Millicent commented, as he looked over his scan with a critical eye. "Soon, you'll be able to lower your calorie intake again," which meant less meals. One day he'd be able to eat just three meals a day and be quite comfortable with it.

"I'm glad," Harry said, acknowledging her statement, even if he didn't know what to say.

Scribbling information on a pad of parchment, "You'll also be getting a lower dose of two potions, I've written them down for Corvus to ensure it happens." His body wasn't needing the immense load of nutrition as it was getting anymore.

"Okay," Harry agreed, his feet absently swinging from side to side.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked, noticing he wasn't leaving as he normally would.

"Can you do the spell to check if someone is a carrier?" Harry queried.

Millicent startled at that, her hand slipping, good job she wasn't holding anything she absently thought. "I can," she told him, giving him a curiously cautious look. "May I ask why you're asking?" Harry will already have had such testing done, she wasn't sure the Potter's had any creature blood in them.

"I want to know," Harry said firmly, more out of curiosity really, than any real desire to know. He had not hit his 'sexual maturity' yet as the book said. Harry personally found it all gross, but he knew his body would undergo changes as he grew up, maybe a little later than everyone else due to his upbringing and his body being under immense strain due to his years of starvation.

"Well, I certainly can if you wish to know," Millicent answered, "Is your body changing…" before she could finishing answering Harry made a strained embarrassed sound, cheeks flushing red.

"No!" he exclaimed, "Just no, I've read everything I need to know." apparently it was customary to inform your children just before they begin their Hogwarts education. with sharing dorms with all their friends and spending so much time in a school where they could do whatever they like without being caught. Corvus had taken pity on him though, thankfully.

"There's a difference between reading and experiencing," Millicent explained, muffling her amusement. Children were so easily embarrassed by the sex talk. She herself had been when her mother gave her that talk at eleven-years of age. "If you ever desire to talk…I'm sure Corvus can employ a male healer to make it easier for you…or give you the talk himself." watching Harry pale, Merlin, she bit her tongue savagely to stop herself laughing.

"I'm sure," Harry said hastily, that would never happen, thank you very much.

"Okay, now, I'm going to use a spell to get a pin prick of your blood, and begin the incantation. Once it's done, a small scroll of information will emerge from my wand and that will answer your questions." she informed him of everything that would happen.

"I understand," Harry replied, hand with his middle finger extended flat waiting for her to begin.

Once she had her permission to do so, she murmured the words, and a small pool of blood appeared in the middle of his finger.

Once that was done, she began the incantation, she'd never done it after leaving her training. She wasn't involved in neonatal department at St. Mungo's, she hadn't trained to be a medi-wife. She usually dealt with children that were a little bit older than new-born children.

Glancing up at Harry while the scroll spit itself out, Harry's head was cocked to the side, merely curious as he'd stated. No real desire to know, she wondered how he'd gotten the information…but from what she knew he was an avid reader, she wouldn't be surprised if he had come across it purely by accident.

Surprise flittered over her face, "Well, it seems that the answer to your question is yes, you are a carrier." The Potters had creature blood in them after all, which was interesting, she wondered which creature.

* * *

There we go! :) another chapter for you all to enjoy! admittedly it's only just slightly more than half the chapter you're all used to but it's better than nothing! :) I'm going to try and update for seven days again! we'll see how I do huh? so will Sirius learn quite quickly about what happened to Harry or will that only be revealed once he's out of St. Mungos? Is there any hope for reconciliation between Remus and Sirius? R&R please


	40. Chapter 40

The Contract

Chapter 40

* * *

The moment Harry and Corvus used their Portkey to get to Azkaban, they were once again, visibly reminded of differences that were slowly but carefully undergoing. Quite frankly, Corvus had been under the impression the walls and floors were black, trying to give it a foreboding a look as possible. He was very wrong in that regard. The floor was actually grey, and the walls? White.

"…Three floors down," came one of the voices of the guards, "Heir Darwin will accompany you," the conversation continued, both Harry and Corvus would have been waiting uncomfortably…if not for their eyes roaming around what they could see with a critical yet surprised look.

It did not look like the same building at all, and they couldn't help but wonder if the individual cells were being done also.

It did not take long for one of the guards to come into the room, looking more than just a little frazzled. Probably unused to so many people coming and going from the prison. They could only imagine what he'd be like when they actually changed the laws so that family could actually visit the inmates every week. Harry, thus Corvus were not going to stop until the prison was a better version of itself, so nobody had to go through what Corvus had. Regardless of guilt, nobody should be tortured or worse…be forbidden from seeing their family…their children…their wives and husbands. Although, the majority of the inmates were actually wizards and that wasn't under contestation.

"My apologies, Lord Lestrange, Heir Potter, we've got our hands full of emptying the lower cells so that they can be cleaned and showers and toilets installed…" he replied, giving a bow acknowledging his place in the hierarchy. The Dark side hierarchy that was.

"Intriguing, how long will it take to get the higher up ones done?" Corvus questioned, in other words, when would they reach his sons cells and how long before they could enjoy a shower with warm water. He disliked the fact his sons were still rather dirty when he visited and he knew it was intolerable to them. They were the one day Lord and heir of the Lestrange estate, it was beneath them to be so damn dirty.

"It's difficult to say, they're just starting to get the plumbing done," he confessed, as he waved his hand over Heir Potter's box, and found to nobody's surprise nothing of worry or note. "I'll have an answer for you within the next few days, your boys are already waiting…follow me,"

Harry cocked his head to the side, the way the guard was talking he knew Corvus…speaking to him with familiarity…but he'd never met him before. He was having to look at pictures of anyone of note within the wizarding society, Lord's, Ladies and Heirs then being surprised and asked who it was. It was a hit and miss whether he did or not. He didn't look like anyone he'd seen a picture of, maybe his father knew Corvus and had adopted the familiar way of talking to him. It wasn't often you saw that, everyone interacted with Corvus so carefully, and Harry personally loved it. Well, except for Voldemort, of course, he didn't tip toe around Corvus.

"Harry? Are you coming?" Corvus asked, giving Harry a deep penetrating worried look.

"Sorry," Harry said, shaking off his ill-timed stray thoughts, as he walked a little quicker to catch up with Corvus. It took no time at all before they were reunited with Rabastan and Rodolphus, and the door was closed behind the guard giving them privacy.

"Well, how did it go, then?" Rodolphus asked, watching Harry begin to bring out food and drink and place it right next to them. If he'd been a lesser man he would have been drooling. Hell, he may have been drooling the first few times, but he didn't like to think on those times thank you.

Corvus hugged each of his sons in turn, before he took a seat, gracefully accepting the hot coffee Harry had made for him. Sitting back, just grateful as always to see his sons.

"I went to see him," Harry confirmed, "It went…about as well as I expected," actually that wasn't really true, it went better than he'd expected it to. He was just glad that he hadn't just automatically begun talking about adopting him when he got out or fighting for custody. He hadn't even had the opportunity to ask who had custody of him that time.

"Did you tell him what happened to you?" Rabastan asked, after swallowing down his bite of fish. Haddock, it tasted delicious, but everything did, especially when one compared to what he ate the rest of the week. The gruel tasted a little better these days, but not by much. He still continued to eat it despite the food Harry brought in for him, he needed all the energy he could get. Plus, the food Harry brought in for him was crisps, sweets, chocolate, breakfast bars, not actual meals.

"No, he…left after I told him that Dumbledore used to be the Chief warlock of the Wizengamot." Harry explained, as he nabbed an apple from the platter of fruit he'd brought from Lestrange grounds, there were all sorts, including strawberries, grapes and blueberries. It was that time of the year were most things were ripe for the picking. "He was very upset," and if he had trusted Dumbledore…that could have been him…but thankfully he had not. He found it difficult to trust anyone.

"Not surprising," Rodolphus commented lowly around mouthful of food, keeping his mouth closed as much as possible. As amusing as it would have been to see Black's reaction…he sort of got it, he could imagine how he would feel if the Dark Lord intended to leave them stuck in here despite being back. Fortunately, they were quite quickly reassured that the Dark Lord was working on it. That he was giving Harry allowances to try first before he acted.

"He's had a busy week," Corvus agreed, lips pulling into an amused smile. "Including figuring out a way around your marriage contract to Bellatrix."

Rodolphus' fork froze, as his gaze sharpened in on his father and Harry, as if suspecting them to reveal they were joking. If it had been Harry that said he would have assumed it was a joke…but his father wouldn't kid around like that, not about this. His father knew just how desperate he had once been to divorce Bellatrix.

"What?" he rasped out, fork falling through his nerveless fingers and back into the plate. "What did you say?" fearing he was hearing things, and it hadn't been what was said at all.

"Yes, it's possible, it will take a few years, of course, until Harry hits fifteen, and officially takes on the mantel of Lord Black." Corvus explained, eyes gleaming with a knowing look, his sons would know what they were referring to without him needing to explain. He'd told them all about those spells of course, all pureblood's passed knowledge down, whether it was peer approved or not. How can one learn from history if they are ignorant of it? ignorance of the law was no excuse after all, and the same applied to history.

Choking on his food, Rabastan choked out, "Relego familia arbore?" which basically meant to banish from the family tree. To disown them, leave them penniless and nameless. Lord Orion would never have done anything like that, while his wife Walburga liked to blast them off the family tree, and denounce them…it was very different from using that spell. Not even Black had been removed that way, Lord Orion hadn't been that pissed to do that, probably grateful after Regulus died…otherwise the Black name would have been gone forever after his death.

"It is," Corvus confirmed, "In fact, I'm going to look through the Black records and find out if Harry can take on the mantel sooner. Since Black cannot contest it, due to his ineligibly to claim the Lordship or Heirship…he may well be able to claim it sooner."

Rodolphus just continued to gape, clearly speechless for the first time in his life.

"Might want to be careful, Dolphus, you'll catch flies," Harry teased him, a big shit-eating grin on his face. Puffing out smugly, satisfied that he had managed to surprise them.

Rabastan choked on his own laugh, painfully swallowing the food stuck in his throat. Eyes watering during his attempts, he shook his head, he wasn't used to people joking with him or his brother. Harry didn't do it too frequently that it had stopped surprising them yet.

Snapping his jaw shut, he eventually asked, "Would it even work?" a pensive note to his voice. She wasn't a Black anymore, not really, she was a Lestrange, they were bound by magic.

"It should," Corvus confirmed, "When she is removed from the Black family, it will wipe her entirely off anything related to being a Black. She'll be Bellatrix No Last Name. Anything she's signed, family trees, exams, contracts in her name. Everything. It'll vanish as if she's never existed." There will be nothing of Bellatrix Black-Lestrange left, except for people's memories of course, the spell did nothing about that.

"She won't keep the Lestrange name?" Rodolphus asked, cautious, too cautious to give hope to the unmentionable. Yet despite his own cautious, he couldn't help but feel a surge of yearning, of hope, that at long last a solution to the madness that was his current wife

"No, even if she did, as Lord Black…both Corvus and I can break the marriage contract once she'd disowned if it doesn't work. It should though, I can't see any reason why it wouldn't." Harry explained eagerly, rather overwhelmed with the current smugness he felt. He loved helping when he could, it was a good job he was going to be Lord Black…otherwise, well…he could have looked and searched to kingdom come and found absolutely nothing.

It was pure luck.

Rodolphus nodded, agreeing with that, it was true. Since both Lord's 'agreed' so to speak…to annul the marriage…it would work even if the spell didn't wipe Bellatrix off the marriage contract…they could. Suddenly he rather prayed Harry's way worked as apposed to the Dark Lord's. Without freedom he couldn't meet someone, find someone he wanted to settle down with…and that was one of his biggest desires.

"You aren't against it," Harry said slightly surprised, given how Corvus had reacted, he'd expected Rodolphus to immediately nix the idea of completely removing Bellatrix – technically he should be calling her Lady or heiress Lestrange but she was no lady – so her given name was used.

Rodolphus snorted, easily figuring out how his father had acted by Harry's reaction to his non-negative reaction. "Hell no," he replied, he'd had to put up with Bellatrix for far too long. The only thing was, if he went through with it, she'd be bloody pissed, and might end up making more of a nuisance of herself. Fortunately, it wouldn't be his problem and wouldn't reflect on the Lestrange name. She'd just be embarrassing herself, if she found out who did it though…it would put Harry in a great deal of danger.

With how much his father cared, he definitely couldn't let that happen. He was reluctantly fond of the kid himself, really, although he'd deny it. His father had to be aware of that particular problem too, so it means he's either going to wait and watch…or deal with the problem before it could become one.

Knowing his father, he would watch and wait and strike at the most opportune time and declare he had no choice. Which would be ironically enough, the truth, and he'd get away with it too.

Damn, that pretty much revealed just how much his father cared about Harry that he'd risk the Dark Lord's ire, the Dark Lord would be furious if anything happened to Bellatrix, whether she's a Lestrange or a No Last Name.

Of course, Rodolphus nor Rabastan knew one fundamental thing, that Harry was a Horcrux and thus declared out of reach by everyone. If anyone so much as touched or threatened him in any way, they wouldn't just have Corvus to deal with…but the Dark Lord himself.

Two of the scariest – most powerful – wizards in the magical world, that nobody sane would want to cross.

Merlin help anyone that did.

It was just a _damn shame_ that Bellatrix was neither sane, smart or in the know.

"Interesting," Harry commented, "I bought you some BB every flavour beans," Bertie Botts, shaking the package before handing it over.

"Thank you," Rodolphus said grinning wryly, he'd mentioned it just the once last time Harry had been there. Not expecting anything to come of it, he should have known better apparently.

"Let me have a red one," Rabastan asked, as his brother opened the package, he liked the strawberry ones. At least the one that was actually strawberry anyway, the one that tasted like blood was disgusting, he'd never liked blood pops. Plopping the small bean into his mouth, he grimaced, just his luck, blood flavoured bean not strawberry.

Rodolphus laughed, before plucking one out for himself smugly.

"Millicent visited, Harry's recovery is beginning to show, he's on lesser potions," Corvus commented, which has a good thing. "His recovery is going much smoother than she expected, even with the little…hiccup." Hiccup his ass, Dumbledore could have done irreparable damage.

"I think I know why my recover is better than they hoped," Harry commented, finishing off his apple.

"And why is that?" Corvus' head swivelled around very fast when he heard Harry's comment.

"I did a ritual to find out what kind of creature I was," Harry said simply.

Corvus' eyes bugged, "You did what?" of all the irresponsible things…"Why?" why did he feel the need to do such a thing.

"Better yet, how did you find out?" Rodolphus questioned, through a mouthful of beans, grumbling as his brother grabbed the box and took a handful of his own, watching his father and Harry like it was the most fascinating thing they'd seen in months.

"I'm a Naga, and I did the ritual because I found out I am a carrier," Harry explained, shrugging his shoulders unbothered.

Rodolphus and Rabastan began to cough and splutter, choking on the beans in their mouth's as Corvus stared in disbelief.

* * *

Cackles! :D I hope you enjoyed it despite it's shortness! I think next we'll have a skip to the summer holiday's since nothing will happen between now and then except more laws passed etc...except for Harry's exams then of course more revelations for Sirius ;) R&R please


	41. Chapter 41

The Contract

Chapter 41

* * *

Rabastan was still reeling over the bomb that Harry had so casually dropped earlier. Sitting in his cell, at the edge of his bed, supposed to be resting then doing his exercises, but just thought on what had been discussed earlier. He'd barely stopped himself from choking to death on those Bertie Botts every flavour beans. Now that would have been an embarrassing way to die. Rabastan Lestrange, cause of Death obstruction of Bertie Botts every flavour beans.

Harry was a carrier, it was quite rare these days, there was perhaps two in the British Isles, that were known, three now if you included Harry. Some families didn't let it get out, or even inform their children, mostly those who thought it was 'abhorrent' and the prerequisite for their children to be 'gay' which some wizards and witches couldn't tolerate.

All of them from light families, of course, who didn't care for the old ways or for those with any hint of 'creature' blood. It wouldn't be the first time a wizard had found out they were 'pregnant' way too late to do a damn thing about it and ended up being sent away to have the child out of wedlock. Something much, much worse, the kid was usually then taken in by distant relatives to be raised or worse dumped in the Muggle world's orphanage. The family then pretended nothing was wrong, if they were lucky, often times they were disowned because of their actions or because of their ability.

James Potter had been light, and submerged in Dumbledore's pocket, practically moulded to hate anything remotely dark. Would that have extended to his first born son? If he had not been murdered…what would have become of Harry if it became known? It did not matter, James Potter was dead, and Harry was safe with a family who will cherish him for who and what he is.

A Naga. He thought reverentially, he'd been raised in the old ways, he knew just how rare Naga's were, solely descendant from the Slytherin line, giving them their ability to speak Parseltongue, Salazar Slytherin's 'mother' had been a Naga in fact, and thus began a long and lustrous line until the inbreeding had proven to have fatal consequences. Thankfully most families had the smarts to bring Half-bloods with good names into the fold, trying at hiding what they were from the world as if it was something embarrassing and most failed. Their world was too small, by far, to enable one to hide what their husband or wives were. Even the Dumbledore's were guilty of it actually.

And now the Naga blood was making a reappearance once more.

Man, his father was probably near ready to have a heart attack with the influx of new information. Between Harry doing a ritual on his own and the fact he was not just a Naga but a carrier. He knew his father well, and knew what he'd be thinking. Particularly gutted that the contract wasn't for real, he was a little too, but Harry was just a kid, an eleven-year-old kid.

There was nothing attractive about that, not to him. His lineage yes, but that was about it.

It wouldn't remain that way of course, but he still had to find that out for himself.

* * *

Rodolphus lay on his cot, a wry smirk gracing his features, freedom was within his grasp. Not just from Azkaban but his 'wife' he would no longer be responsible for her or her actions. They wouldn't reflect badly on him, or the Black's come to that if she was utterly stripped of her Black heritage. He couldn't even bring himself to feel a little bit bad. He'd had to try and keep a tight reign on her since he married her, and failed nearly every turn.

Gritting his teeth, vividly remembering the time that it had not only just failed but blown up in their faces. Her determination to go after the Longbottoms, he'd tried to talk her out of it, and there was a reason it had taken a week after the defeat of their Lord before Bellatrix committed the crime. Unfortunately, she had managed to sneak away, and he had gone after her with his brother and his brothers best friend Barty.

Oh, they weren't innocent, they had partook, he had been entirely truthful with Harry from the beginning, the boy knew they were no saints. Yet he continued to get them out, it was a very peculiar way for an eleven-year-old to think. He'd love some insight into his thought process, he really would.

The next thing he knew they were all caught and in a cell in the Ministry of magic, then subjected to a farce of a trial, in which Bellatrix had once again gotten the better of them, and tard them all with the same stick. Barty, had broken down and begged his father for aid, terrified of ending up in the prison. He and his brother had barely clung onto their own decorum, but it hadn't been enough. They'd been brought here a decade ago, and had never received much in the way of hope of release.

At least until one desperate child had taken his future into his own hands refusing to let go.

That child just happened to be a Naga, a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, related distantly to the Dark Lord…and a carrier. Merlin, it was like the kid had been born with Felix Felicis coursing through his veins, it might explain his survival, creature blood…some creatures were more difficult to kill than others. Although the belief that them being the last two descendants of Salazar Slytherin was probably more to do with it.

They could speculate for the rest of their lives and never know the true reason for what happened that night.

Either way, the Dark Lord hadn't been killed, merely temporarily defeated and had returned to them. Rodolphus locked away the emotions tightly as he could, so that he couldn't lose them to the Dementors when they came close. Between his lack of constant exposure and the gift Harry had made for him…he was never without additional protection from the soul suckers. Still, he didn't want to risk them creeping up on him and catching him unawares.

With his sleeping schedule it was definitely possible.

A carrier, there had never been a carrier in the Lestrange line, or a Naga or a Potter. His father was bound to be salivating at the prospect of such a union in future. Black was a recent addition, of course, but hopefully soon rectified. Excitement thrummed through him, the future was looking ever so bright.

He couldn't wait to experience it.

Anything was better than being stuck in this hellhole.

He chuckled just remembering his old man's reaction, it had been comical, although probably not quite as comical as their own reaction. Almost choking to death on a handful of Bertie Botts, their own fault really, it was rather uncouth behaviour after all.

He fell asleep eventually still wearing that smug smile.

Not even Bellatrix's inane ramblings bothered him the slightest or woke him from his well deserved rest.

It didn't matter that it was still day time. Sleep was the only escape one had from this place.

* * *

"Why on earth were you doing rituals on your own?" Corvus asked, latching onto something, anything. His mind whirling over the information that had been presented to him on a platter a while earlier. Not much had been said afterwards, before they knew it, it was time to leave Azkaban behind for yet another week.

Now they were back in Lestrange manor.

Sat in his sitting room across from Harry, staring intently at the boy.

Harry blinked at the unexpected reprimand, and despite the fact Corvus wasn't displaying it, Harry knew it was a reprimand. "It was a simple rune ritual…" Harry said, unsure of how to react to it. Worry beginning to cloud his eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" could the Ministry find out if he did rituals? Had he put Corvus in danger? Them in danger?

Corvus deflated a little, "Technically no," he admitted grudgingly, "But in future I would very much prefer to know when rituals are being done under my roof. You attempted a simple ritual, yes, and I am glad it was only that. Rituals can be quite tricky and should never be attempted alone. You could have been injured and alone…with no one to give aid if something went wrong."

Harry stared at Corvus, pinpointing the look that was eluding him, disappointment. Corvus was disappointed with him. It made his gaze drop, his heart wrench, he did not like this feeling at all. Biting his lip, unsure of what to do. With the Dursley's he always knew what was coming…licking his lips, swallowing thickly, "How am I to be punished?" he whispered, not even looking at Corvus.

Corvus stared at the boy, part of him wanted to let it go, but another part of him knew it would be a bad idea. It would set the idea that he could do as he pleased without consequences. That would in the long run be a massive mistake. Harry needed boundaries before he made screwed up and did something like Tom. Tom, too had thought he knew best and rendered himself utterly insane. So used to doing everything on their own, they didn't think to ask anyone's opinion or permission.

Yes, he needed to nip this in the bud.

The look on his face was a stark contrast to earlier, Harry had been wholly and heartily amused, giggling behind his hand, green eyes gleaming brightly. He'd taken one glance at his face and known, he had done it to see their reaction. He almost regretted wiping it from Harry's face. Didn't they all deserve what happiness and merriment they could grasp?

Although his means of doing so were so Slytherin. He had spent too much time with Tom.

"I'm going to give you a book to read, you'll read it and then give me a detailed report on why doing rituals on your own is not a good idea, the consequences behind them and the recovery time of those lucky enough to pull through in your own words." Corvus decided, it would educate him, warn him, and of course, prevent him from making any similar moves in future. It was all he could do. He would never raise his hand to Harry, just as he had never raised a hand to his boys.

"Yes, Sir," Harry murmured morosely, the sinking feeling in his gut becoming significantly larger, he hated himself for letting Corvus down.

"You may do your punishment in your room or here," Corvus told him, summoning the book he was thinking off, and handing it to Harry. It was very graphic, probably not something an eleven-year-old should be reading, but he had to be aware of the consequences of his actions.

"My room," Harry answered, accepting the book, gripping it tightly as he stood and began to make his way out of the room.

"Harry?" Corvus said, just as he was reaching for the door.

"Yes?" Harry asked, turning to face him.

"I am disappointed, but it doesn't take away the pride I feel for how far you've come. You gracefully accepted your punishment, and you've acted today…beyond your years. This punishment isn't meant to hurt you, it's to make you aware of the consequences of your actions. I have no intentions of banishing you, this is still your home and always will be. Do you understand?" watching some of the tension leech from Harry's shoulders.

"Yeah," Harry's voice was shaky with relief.

"Good," Corvus replied, standing up, Merlin only knows what was going through his young head to be so relieved. Either way, it made his decision to speak to Harry now and not afterwards all the more vital. He was pleased he had made the right decision. Pressing his hand against his shoulder, rubbing his arm just a little, giving him physical reassurance that had been so long denied to him. "You're important to me, and I do not want to see you hurt or injured because you got a little ahead of yourself."

"I won't do it again, I promise," Harry reassured him, he wasn't sure why it was so wrong, but he didn't want to disappoint Corvus again.

"I'm pleased to hear that, go on then little one, bring it to me once your done," Corvus said, watching Harry pad out of the room, not looking as weighed down as before. He meant what he said, Harry had definitely acted beyond his years, no arguments, no protests, he'd gracefully accepted his criticism. Although whether it was anything to do with the abuse he suffered…he honestly did not know.

Breathing out, Corvus moved towards his drink cabinet, and was swift in making himself a glass of firewhisky. Gulping it down greedily, the warmth spreading to his extremities immediately. Refilling the glass, a little higher, he put the bottle away and reclaimed his seat. Mind still reeling.

Merlin, if he hadn't wished to already have Harry as a member of his family, he definitely wished it now. Any family would consider themselves lucky to have such a smart young boy in their family. The urge to try and see to a more permanent contract between Rabastan and Harry was strong. He refrained, desperately, he had already made one of his sons extremely unhappy by arranging a marriage. It was just a shame that Rabastan wasn't a little younger and Harry a little older.

To join the Slytherin, Potter and Black in a single person with the Lestrange family…my goodness, it would have been a very prosperous marriage indeed. It wasn't anything to do with fortune, the Lestrange's had always had more than the entire line could spend. Even then the fortune was halved between his sons when he passed. It was the name, the advantage, the pride, the lineage.

Then again, they did not know if Harry would be able to carry a child to full term, the damage done to his body was massive. He still wasn't at full health either, then there was the chance that Harry might just not want to carry a child within his body. Not all of them chose to accept the gift they'd been given, or had any desire for the male form.

Harry was still too young, had not gone through sexual maturity, and it might take longer still for his body to go through that process. He had been warned by Millicent of such a possibility, and that it was normal for his sort of case. His lips twitching in amusement, recalling Harry's reaction when they spoke of such things in the contract.

Perhaps he should have Millicent check when the time was right, but for the moment…it didn't matter. Harry was his own person, as soon-to-be Lord of two estates, he was free to choose his own fate, his own partner. There would be no threats of disownment for not marrying, as some children faced, which he found entirely distasteful.

Still…the desire to have Harry in his family persisted at the back of his mind, but he paid no attention to it.

It was futile to think for a moment such a dream could come true.

Two hours later…Harry emerged to give him his rather large piece of parchment with a detailed report on what Corvus had asked for. No longer failing to understand why Corvus had reacted the way he had, and why he'd had to read the book and report on it.

Corvus accepted the large wad of rolled up parchment with a small smile, extremely proud of the teen.

* * *

There we go! Next Chapter for you to enjoy you all wanted to see their reactions...I hope it was worth the wait and that you're happy with it! Next chapter will probably be a bit of Sirius/Harry and then off to France with Corvus :) Thank you for all the suggestions! I'll definitely be heeding them...shall we have the holiday just described in a single chapter or will we have a show and tell so to speak on different elements on the holiday? Giving it 2/3 chapters? R&R please


	42. Chapter 42

The Contract

Chapter 42

* * *

Sirius gave his Medi-witch a roughish grin in thanks as he sat in his usual seat waiting for Harry to come. Excited to see him, as he often was, even though Harry wasn't exactly…forthcoming about his life or his current guardian or guardians. Oh, he'd made it more than clear he was happy with whomever it was, but that was as far as his discussions went. The times he'd tried to dig for more information it had upset Harry, so much so that he had ended the meetings early and left. He'd asked around, but for the life of him, nobody knew where Harry had went after that night. There was rumours and speculations, but nothing anyone said could be considered one hundred percent certain.

After numerous early exits, Sirius had decided against bringing it up again. It saddened him that he wasn't trusted by Harry or whoever was raising him. He would prove his worth though, he'd do whatever it took. Harry was the only thing he had left, the only thing that mattered.

Perking up, giving a big smile, when he saw Harry coming into the room with his usual perpetual shadow. "Good afternoon, Harry," he said, as always polite and respectful, and yes, he'd been given permission to use Harry's name a few weeks into their meetings. Despite the fact he'd already been using it, but it was the principle of things.

"Hello, Sirius, how did your PT go?" Harry asked, giving him a beatific smile, as he slid into his allotted seat, as always Corvus' lawyer and fast becoming a good friend to Harry, sat silently beside them.

Sirius was startled to see it, wondering what had brought on such a good mood, "It's going…well," Sirius said lamely. "I'm becoming less fatigued after each session," which was what was meant to happen. Part of him hated it, he should be able to walk and run on his own, yet he needed aid from someone or something to get around.

Azkaban had made him a ruin of a wizard.

"That's good, it means you're recovering well, I know it's difficult but when you're better it will be worth it." Harry said giving him reassurance. "Do they give you potions afterwards?"

Sirius frowned, glancing briefly at Antonio, digesting the words, now why would Harry understand? Was he just being kind or did he actually know what it was like? He knew better than to ask, at least for now, but he did slot it away for questioning later. Antonio grimaced, Sirius noticed, something had definitely happened to Harry. Had it been something to do with the killing curse? Had it caused damages to Harry that he knew nothing about? He looked physically fine. "They do," he confirmed, which was the only reason he managed to get here after a shower. Physical Therapy was exhausting, but to get out of here he had to walk out under his own power.

"I won't be able to visit next week…I'm sorry," Harry said, genuinely apologetic, they were coming back to see Rabastan and Rodolphus but that was it.

"Is there something wrong?" Sirius asked, leaning forward, "And it's fine," it really wasn't, he was gutted to hear Harry wouldn't come see him next week. He understood though that Harry was a child, a teenager soon, he probably had better things to do with his time than visit him every week without fail.

"I'm going to be in France!" Harry visibly exuded excitement. "Tonight! I'm already packed!"

Antonio smiled, it was a genuine smile, and for a Lord to do so, it was quite a sight indeed since they were trained not to give any emotional response whatsoever, except with family.

"Oh, holiday, right," Sirius said genuinely surprised, "Well, it is the summer holidays now… I've read that Hogwarts will be reopening in time for the new school term…"

"It will indeed, they've been working diligently in the timeframe given in order to ensure the students don't miss out on a full education any longer than necessary." Antonio added to the conversation, "After ensuring the foundation was strong and layered the rest was easily begun, they'll be finished within the next fortnight. The professors and Headmaster are all preparing for the new year, before presumably taking their own holidays."

"I thought they'd made a temporary…" Sirius began confused, why would they be missing out?

"Oh, they did, but not every subject is being taught, only those vital to their further education," Antonio added, understanding what he was referring to. They just did not have the room or the time come to that, to allow every single class on the curriculum at Hogwarts to be taught around their magical district.

Sirius nodded slowly, it was true enough, he could imagine just how difficult it was. Hogwarts had been built to cope with the massive influx of students…Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade definitely hadn't, except for once a year of course, when the students descended in droves to buy their equipment and clothes for school. Diagon Alley notably much busier because the students didn't know about Hogsmeade to go there for their belongings. Diagon Alley was notably cheaper for a lot of products due to mass buying the owners did in preparation of the sales going up. He was glad he was missing that, he didn't think he could stand the loudness or the chaos the magical alley would be right now.

"Are you looking forward to returning to Hogwarts? Seeing your friends again?" Sirius asked, turning the conversation back to what was more important.

"Definitely," Harry said, "But I've not had a chance to miss my friends, I've been writing to them and they've been visiting or Floo calling." Which was true enough, he wasn't used to friends, and as fun as it was to have them…it could be a little much when they wanted to send all their time with him. He was getting more used to it of course, how couldn't he? It had been nearly a year now in a few months since his life had irrevocably changed.

"I'd have missed them if I didn't get to see them every day," Sirius confessed, a far away look on his face. "I lived with your dad and grandparents for a few years did you know that? Best years of my life."

"You were related to my Grandmother Dorea," Harry nodded, yes he was aware of the family connection.

"Yes, she was the only decent one of the Black lot, except for my Uncle Alphard," Sirius agreed, a wistful smile on his face.

"Did they hurt you?" Harry asked, his tone pensive, it was very rare Corvus said for any pureblood to hurt their child, especially the heir, due to how precious each child actually was.

"No," Sirius vehemently shook his head, "No, kiddo they didn't, my parents and I…just didn't get along. They loved me, I know that, but they just didn't like me, or the belief's I held that differed from their own." Something else he had come to terms with. "My mother couldn't stand that at all, and if someone didn't submit to their views…they were quite quickly struck off from the family."

"Then why weren't you completely disinherited? I know you can't claim the Black Lordship, but you _are_ still a Black." Harry asked genuinely curious.

"Only my father, Orion Black could do that, he was the Head of the family estate. As angry as he was with my abandoning the family values, it wasn't enough to strike me completely off. Plus, I think he was hoping Dorea would bring me ultimately back into the fold." Sirius grimaced out a weak smile, "They were close, even if they didn't agree on a lot of things."

"You've definitely changed your tune from when you were a teen," Antonio commented wryly, giving Sirius a smirk of devilment.

"I was a teenager," Sirius said wryly, "Of course I've changed my tune. I'm…still getting used to the fact they're dead."

"Their funerals were…beautiful, despite no immediate family for Walburga the girls did a good job." Antonio explained, simply, Narcissa and Andromeda had gotten together for a single afternoon without sniping and snarling and gotten it done. They hadn't spoken to each other since if he was following recent events correctly.

Sirius' eyes widened, "Andromeda and Narcissa?" he gaped agog.

Antonio laughed, "Yeah, they put their feelings aside for the day," everyone knew just how little the Black sister's got on. Andromeda for abandoning the family values and marrying a Muggle-born. Despite the fact she had a powerful daughter who had revived the lost Black family magic and was a Metamorphamagus.

"I think they actually liked my mother," Sirius admitted, which still baffled him to this day, "I think she actually wanted a girl of her own." But was satisfied with having a heir and a spare and didn't want any more children after that.

"I don't like Narcissa," Harry stated, before startling, "She seems like a snobby stuck up witch, someone needs to take the stick from up her backside." He liked Lucius though, but couldn't admit that, he'd already slipped up.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, genuinely amused, "You've met her huh? Perfect description…she wasn't always like that, but she was fed the family values and stuck to them." she didn't wonder about Muggles or Muggle-borns or anything like that. "She's not quite so…stuck up when it's just family, it's the way she was raised." He quickly reassured Harry. "Her husband is worse." he hated Lucius.

Harry blinked, he wouldn't agree with that assessment, Lucius was much politer and less abrasive and cold.

"Stay away from him, Harry, he's bad news," Sirius mistook Harry's silence, "He's one of the Death Eaters who got away with his crimes."

"Why would that have anything to do with me?" Harry asked pointedly, "It's not like he's going to kill me. The war is over, Sirius, has been for over a decade now, people change…you've changed. The choices people make as a teenager shouldn't be held against them as adults."

Sirius looked bewildered by Harry's pronouncement for a few seconds before it sank in. Sirius nodded slowly, conceding Harry's point. "True," it was very true, he didn't know how the world was now. He'd been in Azkaban for the past decade, he hadn't gotten to enjoy that costly peace the world now enjoyed. Still, it wasn't as though he was going to become friendly with Death Eaters.

"Where in France are you going?" Sirius asked, trying to get the conversation turned to a more upbeat subject. It had become very depressing and very fast, he'd think on just how amazing and mature his godson was once he was alone.

"Marseille, Paris, and a few other places I can't quite remember the names," Harry said, "I'm taking my camera, I'll take pictures..." He offered up, wasn't that what people were supposed to do? While on holiday? It would be his first real time using it, expect for the few pictures he'd taken of him and Draco and him and Daphne and him and Corvus.

"Sounds amazing," Sirius said with a smile, "We normally just visited other Black properties, we didn't do the tourist thing, mother absolutely detested the thought of a Muggle touching her…" sniggering in remembrance.

"Why not visit the magical sectors?" Harry asked, baffled by Sirius' mother, wondering if she was touched in the head.

"Muggles that know were allowed in there, obviously," Sirius said dryly, grinning, he may have riled her up a time or two, she'd gone ballistic at the time. "I definitely don't miss her shrieking I'll tell you that."

"You do now that Walburga had a portrait made…do you not? She was activated the day of her funeral, I believe Narcissa said she was put in the hallway of the ancestral Black townhouse," Antonio explained easily, refraining from laughing at the look on Sirius' face.

Sirius blanched, staring at him in horror and disbelief.

Harry burst out laughing, finding it entirely too entertaining.

"You're joking…right?" Sirius asked, "Far as I know neither wanted to do _that_!"

"Your father doesn't have one, but your mother does," Antonio replied.

Sirius screwed up his face, "Maybe I should just set fire to the town house…knowing my mother she will have had a permanent sticking charm adhered to her frame."

"I couldn't say," Antonio answered, while Harry finished laughing.

"Can she visit other portraits? Like in the castle?" Harry asked curiously, he didn't know much about portraits, "Like visit Dorea…" or how they worked.

"That I'm afraid I couldn't answer, to get from one portrait to the next, you must be connected, spelled so that they can. I don't believe Walburga and Dorea were particularly close…so I can't see either agreeing to the connection in the frames." Antonio as always, did his best to educate Harry, just as he had observed Corvus doing.

Sirius frowned, that was something Harry surely already knew? He'd learnt that when he was what? Ten maybe? Well before Hogwarts had started…then again all families were different in what they taught the heirs.

"Weren't close? They argued constantly," Sirius said wryly, "They did not get on at all, Walburga got on her case constantly for marrying Charles Potter." She was quite lucky she didn't end up disowned, not that it would have affected her any.

"Sounds fun," Harry said sarcastically, if they were all always constantly arguing, it was little wonder Sirius wanted away from it all. Harry couldn't help but think he would too. He didn't like loud arguments, they made him want to hide away, to stay safe until it was over. It's perhaps why he loved Lestrange Manor so much, even when Corvus was angry, he never raised his voice, he just expressed his disappointment and gave him a punishment in form of why it was wrong and to write why but made sure he knew he was still wanted. Harry had desperately needed that that day, and he'd delivered. He felt safe and happy, and couldn't wait until he was on holiday. "We're going to the opera tonight, I'm not sure what I'll think of it,"

"The opera?" Sirius asked, at his age? Were his guardians trying to bore him to death? "Yeah, you're going to be bored out your wits, I had to go a few times, they insisted it was a good way to brush up on languages…then they asked a million questions about it…and if I didn't pay attention there would be hell to pay." At least he had been thirteen when his parents took him along. As the heir he had a lot of expectations on his shoulders, expectations he hadn't wanted. "In the end they gave in, and begun going on their own without us, leaving the House-elf to watch us."

"The magic Palias Garnier is absolutely worthwhile regardless of age," Antonio refuted, and it was very expensive to boot. He certainly wouldn't contemplate going there more than once a year. He had taken his wife a few years ago for their anniversary. It wasn't a place one usually observed children at, but with money…it opened paths normally not open.

Sirius slotted another additional piece of information away, going there of all places, it had to be someone in very high society. It was little wonder Harry was always so formal, although, he was laughing more and more in his company and the sound made his day. It gave him solace and hope, made him happy, so relieved that his godson was in a good place.

That belief wouldn't hold forever, of course, but for now, Harry let him keep his delusions and allowed him to focus on getting better…not at useless thoughts of revenge and spiralling into a depression.

"Still, what did you do to earn that punishment?" Sirius chuckled and shook his head wholly amused, he did not see Harry's immediate reaction.

"Magic Flute, is hardly considered a punishment, just because you disliked the Opera and considered it one." Antonio did his best to stamp that ridiculous notion out of Harry's head, he'd gone extremely pale.

"That one wasn't too bad," Sirius conceded, it was the first one he'd actually been forced to attend by his parents. Trying to 'ease' him into high society, when he'd wanted to be anywhere else. "At least it has a normal realism to it…most operas' don't." sensing an underlying tension, but oblivious to how on earth it came to be.

"Normal?" Harry asked, frowning, wondering what he meant by that, "Oh, magic, right." It was called the magic flute he supposed. Of course, Sirius had been raised in the magical world, it would be normal to him. For Harry though the wonder had yet to abate despite nearly a whole year of immersing himself in the wonder that was magic. He rather hoped it would always remain that way. He certainly never wanted to take it for granted.

"It's time," Antonio explained, as the Medi-witch made a motion with her wrist watch, giving them a few more minutes to say goodbye.

"I'll bring you something back," Harry said, although he wasn't sure where to start, but Sirius had liked the food he was bringing him. Fortunately, it was healthy foods, today had been a fruit salad. He had brought him a few sugar quills when he commented they were his favourite, and he'd actually stuck them up his clothes with a cheeky wink. He'd never found out if he'd been caught, but they certainly kept a very close eye on him.

"I'd like that," Sirius said, genuinely pleased, he had ten years' worth of gifts to make up for when he got out. Considering how well off his guardians were…Sirius wasn't sure what he could get for Harry that he might like. He just stared at the owl order magazines overwhelmed, the desire to spoil Harry strong, but knowing there was no point to buying things Harry may already have. His birthday was coming up soon… "Oh, I don't suppose you'd give me a clue on a possible birthday gift?"

"I don't know…it is a bit pricy…" Harry said deeply uncomfortable.

"What?" Sirius latched onto Harry intently, he didn't think Harry realized just how far he'd go for him. How much he'd spend on him to make him happy.

"A Level three Rune crafting kit," Harry admitted, "I love Runes,"

"Level three?" Sirius gaped, "But that's…"

"I know it's too much, some sweets will do," Harry was quick to reassure him.

"No, no, I mean level three is fifteen year olds," Sirius blustered out, a rune crafting kit being too much money was comical. "You really are that far ahead?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it's fun, I love it," and he loved Rabastan teaching him even more, it was him teaching that got Harry understanding Runes so much better than he had on his own. The Educational rune books were just that, educational, not fun, but Rabastan made it more so.

Sirius nodded slowly, "Your dad loved Transfiguration, he was way ahead of all of us in that class, it was charms for your mum."

"Yeah, Mr. Ollivander said something about their wands being perfect for those crafts," Harry replied, and that his was the brother wand of Voldemort.

"Then he was right," Sirius said, "Listen…I've been asking people for some pictures of your parents…would you like some? I realize you probably already have…"

"I don't," Harry refuted that possibility, he didn't have a single picture of them, expect for the school ones Corvus was able to find for him. "I don't have any."

"You've never been to Godric's Hollow?" Sirius asked, "What about your parents graves?" maybe he was still a bit too young to go trudging through the wreckage of his family home, perhaps they thought it would be too traumatic. Perhaps he'd had nightmares for years…he didn't know, because he hadn't been able to be there because of his anger.

"No, I've not visited there," Harry shook his head, he definitely couldn't be seen with Corvus visiting there that's for sure. It might be a Muggle area, but as far as he knew, a few magical's actually lived in the area. If they were seen there it would raise questions that the Lestrange's didn't want to deal with.

"Best not to, can you imagine the mob?" Antonio sneered, "The pictures and the press?" it was just an utter nightmare, there would be no privacy for Harry to be had.

"What? Is it that bad?" Sirius asked aghast, what on earth was Antonio talking about?

"Yes," Antonio replied, "It is that bad,"

Sirius just stared blankly, he just didn't get it, he'd known Harry's name was well known in the magical world…but pictures? Press? Mob? Was he just over exaggerating? They couldn't just take Harry's picture and post it all over the wizarding news, he had guardians, magical guardians that could stop it…press charges, the clothes Harry had on gave that away.

"Come, Mr. Black, there are others waiting for their time to spend with a loved one," the Medi-witch chided softly, oh she understood that they wanted to spend more time with family and friends, but it just wasn't possible. What she said was true though, there was someone else due to use this area to speak to their family. They were starting to get anxious waiting outside.

"I'll see you in a fortnight," Harry offered up, standing immediately, "I apologise," he added to the healer, he knew it was always handy to be polite, especially in the long run. Who knew who you'd need one day. Plus, they were just doing their job, and society wouldn't run without these people.

"It's no problem, Heir Potter," the Medi-witch said, genuinely taken aback by the apology, it wasn't often they were apologised to, too many were gruff and commanding.

"Enjoy the rest of your day," Antonio offered up, as Sirius was helped to his feet and guided away with a quiet goodbye.

"Is my godson bothered by the press?" Sirius asked as he was helped to his room.

"Your godson has never actually been photographed by the press, they've not had that chance. There has been a few statements made over the years, by Dumbledore, regarding Heir Potter, but no sightings…which has made people very curious to meet him." she explained, as they slowly made progress.

"Wait, Dumbledore? When did the statement's stop?" Sirius asked, when had his godson actually ended up in a magical household? Or had Dumbledore done it with their say so? He doubted it, Harry didn't seem to like Dumbledore, that much he could glean despite the fact he rarely spoke. Or that might be the reason for Harry's anger towards Dumbledore…he wondered what they said. He'd need to get someone to trawl through the archives and find out for him.

"I'm not actually sure, Mr. Black, I very rarely pay attention to gossip or news," she explained patting him on the back lightly.

"Call me, Sirius," the animagus said, yes, definitely going to have to get someone to give him all the information. Which meant writing, he hated writing, it was a new hatred, mostly due to the shaking. He feared he may never actually stop, regardless of how long a time passed. If that was the case, the thought was terrifying, to go the rest of his life with constant tremors preventing even something simple as writing. Harry was gracious enough not to mention how horrid it was, Merlin only knows what those who had received missives from him thought.

"Get some rest, dinner will be by soon," she suggested, instead of replying to his statement, opening the door to his room, and helping the wizard to his bed. Normally he'd be a little better on his own these days, but after PT it was difficult for all their residences that required that little extra aid.

Sirius didn't waste a second arguing, the second his head was on his pillow he was out of it, his body just exhausted beyond endurance. It just wasn't used to such rigorous exercise from him, the most he did was change forms from time to time.

* * *

"Ah, just in time," Corvus said, watching them return, he could immediately see Harry had something on his mind, but he didn't look too conflicted on it so he didn't feel the need to ask right away.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I must dash, I have a meeting in less than five minutes, my apologies," Antonio said, apologetically, giving both wizards a nod then he apparated away before they could reply to his apologies or statement.

"Can you think of anything else you haven't packed you might want to bring before we leave?" Corvus asked, not that it would be a difficulty to summon a House-elf to get what they needed.

Harry gave the question an appropriate amount of time and thought, before he shook his head, "No, I can't think of anything." He'd bought some snacks, just in case he didn't like what food was bought, about ten of his books if he had the time to read. "Is the opera a punishment?"

"I beg your pardon?" Corvus asked, utterly befuddled by Harry's question, never mind the unexpectedness of it.

"Is the opera a punishment," Harry repeated himself, staring up at Corvus sombrely.

Corvus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Merlin, I could kill Black," he admitted shaking his head, "No, Harry, it isn't a punishment. This is purely for your own enjoyment, I sincerely think you'll love it." he had seen it before himself, with his parents, he had then taken his sons to see it, and now he was taking Harry. It wasn't his favourite operatic performance by far, but for someone young and just starting out…it was perfect.

"You don't like the opera?" Harry asked, brow wrinkling in confusion.

"Yes, very much," Corvus easily explained, as he ushered Harry towards the edge of the wards. In fact he had missed a few opera performances since Harry came into his life, despite the fact the child probably wouldn't miss him for an evening. "But this performance is one I think you'll like." Even his sons had found it highly entertaining.

"Oh," Harry said, relaxing fully, he'd trusted Antonio to be right, but he was glad to have it fully cleared up.

"Are you not looking forward to it?" Corvus questioned, as he produced the portkey, which was set to go in a minute.

"I've never been to one," Harry answered, "Or anywhere," he was looking forward to it, he couldn't wait to experience all that France had to offer, or the Opera, having spent ten years in a cupboard…everything he saw was new and exciting.

"Then let us explore France," Corvus replied.

Harry grinned, giving a nod of consent, pressing his hand against the Portkey, and within thirty seconds they were gone in a whirlwind emerging after a minute in France. Losing not just a minute…but an hour, as France was ahead of the UK by one hour.

"Once we get unpacked, would you prefer dinner…or shall we wait?" Corvus questioned, "Remember to set your watch ahead an hour." He added absently.

"What time is the Opera on at?" Harry questioned, his face craning every which way, to see everything around him, as they stood at the steps of the hotel.

Le Royal Monceau Raffles.

The moment the 'Royal Monceau suite' was out of Corvus' lips, they were immediately met with staff eager to meet their needs. Others watching with envy at the prospect of spending even just a night in Le Royal Monceau suite. Women watching Corvus with open appreciation, making plans to insert themselves into his life, and soon, nobody spent more than a few days in those suites.

The woman all eying Corvus up hungrily, all glared at each other, silently warning them off, that he was theirs. Turning their nose up at Harry, they'd had the heirs to continue the family line, then palmed them off on the hired help as often as possible. They'd rather not entertain a child again, needy, dirty little things. Playing grandson though, which didn't sit well with them, children were ill-behaved and constantly liked to steal attention. Wrongly believing it was a grandfather and grandson outing.

Harry laughed softly as they were guided to their rooms, hand almost in his mouth in his bid to stop his sniggering at the looks Corvus had received from quite a few women in the vicinity.

It wasn't really funny, he knew Corvus wouldn't want the attention of any of them. Corvus still loved his wife, the pain in his voice and eyes when he spoke of her revealed that much. These women wouldn't care about that though, but he also knew it was going to be hilarious watching him tear them to shreds.

This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

There we go! Another chapter for you to devour! Just a few more chapters of them in France before Harry's twelve and at Hogwarts again! will we see more about the opera or just discussing it afterwards? Hmm… and thanks for the suggestions on what to do in France on holiday, it's been such a long time since I visited I honestly can't remember much of it : ) I was 10 at the time : ) Of course, I'll need to add in a bit about Dumbledore and Minerva at some point…I've been meaning to but the story just isn't about them so they're relegated to background characters with barely a mention! Will we see Tom coming to France to keep an eye on Harry? let them spent more time before we're back off to Hogwarts? How will Ginny Weasley react to this Harry? And how will Harry react to her? Will Colin Creevy follow him around? Or will Harry threaten to sue them and that back them off without worry? R&R please


	43. Chapter 43

The Contract

Chapter 43

* * *

Everyone stood and applauded, including Corvus, so Harry deftly copied him, making the move seem purposeful despite not knowing what was going on. "It doesn't seem finished," Harry confessed, as the applauding died down and the stage went dark, denoting its end.

Corvus leaned down to hear what Harry was saying, "It's not," Corvus easily explained, as he led them out of the box. They had the perfect seating to the side of the stage and saw the performance at an optimal spot. There was room in the box to house more people, of course, but only he and Harry were situated into it. "This is an intermission, a break while the performers have a rest before returning to perform the next hour and half left of the act." They had been on the move frantically one might say, for the last hour and half, they were bound to be dead on their feet.

"Oh," Harry said before nodding, it made sense. "How long is the break for?"

"The length of intermission varies for each operatic production. In fact, some do not even have intermissions, it is admittedly very rare. The intermission runs between thirty and forty minutes." Corvus explained easily, guiding him through to the restaurant and not the pub he'd usually visit when he came on his own or his preference with an acquaintance, he was always bothered at these events. "Hence why I suggested we have dinner a little late…it will give us something to do to pass the time before we return to see the end."

"J'ai une réservation sous Lestrange s'il vous plait," Corvus said in flawless French, to the hostess, who was dressed resplendently in a gorgeous black dress, that wasn't too revealing and professional enough for work. The Maitre d'hotel was an important facet of any restaurant, they reflect the restaurant and it's standards.

"Parfaitement à l'heure," she said with a smile, "Suis-moi s'il te plait," picking up leather bound menu's and begun to show the way, the only sign of her exhaustion of having been run off her feet was a little wobble and a barely discernible wince.

"Merci beaucoup," Corvus said gracefully as he took his seat, Harry took the one across from him as expected.

"Merci," Harry said, as he too was handed a menu. There was no child's menu to be found here, and nor were there any prices he observed.

"Bon appétit!" she said, knowing they would enjoy their meal, the food here was delicious. They had one of the top chefs around. "Votre serveur sera bientôt avec vous," informing them that their server will be with them soon.

"Que puis-je vous offrir ce soir Messieurs?" their sever made an appearance.

"Menu cinq s'il vous plait," Corvus requested the fifth menu, "pour nous deux," he added. Making it clear that he and Harry were having the same meal.

"Parfait," the server said, giving a short bow as he graciously took their menu's, promising to return with their wine – and butterbeer for Harry naturally – before he left to put in their food choice with the chef.

"So, what did you think of the production so far?" Corvus asked, testing the wine and giving a nod of approval to the server who had returned with their drinks. "Rabastan and Rodolphus came to see this one for their first foray into the Opera," he revealed, a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

Harry gratefully drank from his goblet of butterbeer, thirsty beyond belief. There was no food or drink allowed while you watched the performance. The pain relief draughts he took made him very thirsty, only because of the thickness that left an aftertaste in his mouth. He was used to it, but still, nonetheless grateful for something to drink.

"Would you like to try some?" while in France and all that, Corvus thought, it wasn't as if he was going to allow him to drink for the rest of their holiday.

"I don't much like the smell of alcohol," Harry admitted, a faraway look on his face. let alone have any desire to taste it, he could feel Vernon's disgusting breath wafting over him just thinking about it.

Corvus did not need any additional information to realize what Harry was implying. He refused to let that…that disgusting obese muggle cast a shade over Harry's holiday. "Would you prefer I don't?" at least here, he wasn't giving up alcohol thank you, he normally drank after Harry went to bed and that's what he'd continue to do.

Harry immediately shook his head, "Vernon never drank wine, said it was for weak willed women, he preferred whisky and bourbon." And Petunia wasn't allowed to drink anything else except whisky or bourbon. The only wine allowed in the house was cooking wine for the dinner parties he hosted – and he cooked for – for clients before he lost his job of course, and ended up in prison.

"Let's not discuss him, hmm?" Corvus said, firmly. "Now, what did you think of the performance?" the server returned with their soup before swiftly departing with a short bow once more. Picking up his spoon he begun to consume his soup before it got cold.

"It was…interesting," Harry said diplomatically, following Corvus' lead, "I liked when they performed magic though, maybe when I'm more fluent in French I'll enjoy it better." He was getting better, he could hold a simple conversation, but he was no means an expert yet. Thankfully, he was able to understand it, one didn't need language to fully enjoy the experience of the Opera according to Corvus. Harry didn't quite agree, but it had been wonderful experience.

"The boys certainly would agree with you," Corvus replied, "It's exactly the same sentiments they expressed upon seeing it for the first time."

"What age were they?" Harry asked, the soup disappeared swiftly, as he found it delicious. He almost wanted to ask for the recipe, but he knew he wouldn't get it. He would definitely try and recreate it, he thought licking his lips.

"Rabastan was ten," Corvus said, as the dishes disappeared, and the server emerged with their appetizer plating and leaving. "Just before he was off to Hogwarts. Rodolphus complained something fierce, not wishing to miss the Quidditch World cup which was here at the time. He got over it very quickly when I surprised them with top box tickets just before the Opera." If he haven't he feared he would have lost his temper with his petulant child who should have known better. Rodolphus had been very passionate, but thankfully it had been tempered over the years.

Harry blinked, "You rewarded bad behaviour?" he couldn't see it, at all. Corvus was stern, loving but stern at least in his experience.

"He most certainly tested my patience that day," Corvus said in amusement, quickly and easily finishing their little appetizers. Drinking from his wine glass, and refilling it. They had picked the perfect one, it went well with everything he'd consumed thus far. "But it's all a part of growing up," giving Harry a fond look, he would look forward to the day Harry pushed his luck, but he doubted very much he'd ever be anything like Rodolphus, the damage was too severe for that. No, Harry had gown up well before his time. He could tell that just by his conversations, it wasn't normally the conversations you'd have with a young boy. A young soon-to-be teenager.

Harry grinned, muffling his amusement as he finished his appetizers. A few months ago, it would have done him for his entire dinner. Now, it did exactly as it was meant to, to work up an appetite. The menu had been in French, and he hadn't had much of a chance to read anything, so he didn't know exactly what he'd be getting for his main meal. He'd seen many pictures of the brothers in stages of growing up, they were plastered all over the manor, and you could see how close the brothers were, if he didn't already know. he could just imagine the scene.

Corvus gave him an amused look, happy to see it again, he would do all he could to prevent Vernon from returning to his thoughts.

"I think it's funny how alike the Lestrange's are…the portrait room…it's like seeing double constantly…although Leta was very pretty." Harry said, he'd been in a few times, talking to them, and most of them were very kind, Leta most of all.

"That she was," Corvus agreed, a deep sadness consuming him, she had such a horrid life, and was finally happy with someone who cared so very deeply for her and she was murdered before she could live. Pretty was a very simple term when it came to Leta, she had the dark hair and dark eyes, but she was elfin like, graceful and very striking. "And it's not always the case, I do believe you look more like the Black side of the family than you do of the Potter. I may be able to find a picture of your grandfather at your age to compare, you and he look nothing alike except perhaps the hair." James Potter was definitely a mix of both parents but certainly not Charles double.

"Sirius is trying to get pictures too," Harry admitted, "All his property…"

"Yes, it is admittedly a dastardly thing to do and have happen," Corvus sighed, shaking his head. Just imagining something like that happening to Lestrange Manor made him want to weep let alone if it actually occurred. All the history and portraits. Thankfully they were cautious enough and careful enough to keep Master copies in the vault, to ensure if anything did happen they wouldn't lose everything. They had taken every precaution possible to safeguard their ancestral home. Including one against fire, but against Fiendfyre…nothing was impenetrable.

"He asked me if I'd like copies when he finds people who can pass some on for him." Harry admitted, "Merci," he said in thanks to the server when his meal was placed in front of him. "He was surprised when I admitted to have never been in Godric's Hollow or to the graveyard…I think he might figure it out soon…" that he'd been placed with Muggles and new to the magical world.

"He is moderately intelligent, but rational thinking isn't a strong suit the Black's are known for." Corvus admitted, "Narcissa and Andromeda as well as Andromeda's daughter seem to be the only exceptions. Do don't be surprised if Sirius takes longer than you anticipated." Which he already had…but only because he didn't want Harry to stop coming. No doubt about it. There wouldn't that be that safety net forever, Black would be out of St. Mungo's before too long, thankfully without any desire to adopt Harry by the look of it. Establishing Harry as happy where he was…had been vital to ensure Black did not try to go down that route.

"I think he's cleverer than people think," Harry admitted, "Once he's better it might show through." He admitted.

"Perhaps," Corvus conceded, he would wait and see, his further education had been nothing but Order meetings and duels, he hadn't had a job or attempted to get one. There was little doubt that Orion and Walburga had been hugely embarrassed by their son. "Do you wish to visit Godric's Hollow?" he then asked solemnly as the occasion called for. His minds eye flashing the state of the place, it wasn't somewhere an eleven-year-old should be.

"Isn't it just an empty building now?" Harry asked pensively, staring at his half eaten food contemplating whether he wanted to eat more.

"Far from it," Corvus said cautiously, unsure of how Harry would react to this news but not keeping it from him. "After the attack, people…begun looting around, taking what they could. It was quickly put a stop to, but not all items were retrieved. It was frozen in its state, the goblins ensured nobody but you could enter the premises or with your permission. Some of the more valuable items that hadn't been taken were placed in the vaults."

"Do they know what was stolen?" Harry asked, sick to his stomach at the thought of what humanity was like…but not at all entirely surprised by it. Vultures, greedy people who didn't care about anyone else's misfortune.

"The goblins retrieved a great many items, and there were arrests," Corvus admitted brow furrowing a little as he thought back to that point in time. Unfortunately, it was a time of great upheaval for him. "Many are still unfortunately…missing, you can of course, ask for the papers to be on the lookout for them." something might turn up.

Harry was surprised by that announcement, they'd actually made arrests? He wondered how long they had gotten in prison for the theft. Either way, with the prison the way it was…nobody deserved it, not even those who had stolen from him.

"As for the cottage, it's in very bad shape, I would…" Corvus mulled over which words to use. "Prefer if you gave me permission to ensure that it is stable before you visit. Perhaps even get the property…secured."

"Secured?" Harry asked, painfully swallowing his food down, "What do you mean?"

"There was a massive backlash of magic that day, the roof was blown out, perhaps even a bit of the wall, I'm not sure, I've only seen it from a distance in a photograph that was in the Daily Prophet." Corvus answered, "I would rather you not end up injured." Or emotionally harmed by the sight. He couldn't always quite accurately predict Harry, but the more time they spent together, he could hazard a guess. Plus, he wasn't one for showing his emotions, whether it be pain, fear or tiredness, not even to him.

"Oh," Harry nodded slowly, "I'll write to Gringotts when we get back then." trusting Corvus' judgement. Maybe they'd find photos in the house, it seemed very important to Sirius, he'd like to be able to give him some.

"I know just the people who would be able to secure Godric's Hollow with due consideration." Corvus said easily, nobody that would besmirch his parents they would get the honour due. They had died for their child, for that they did deserve some consideration. Their personalities, houses, affiliations didn't come into this. "Leave it to me," he promised.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, Corvus' a contemplative one.

"Are you…thinking about Rabastan and Rodolphus?" Harry asked, as their dessert came. Once again, he thanked their server, which seemed to work in a combination of Muggle and Magic. Taking the food away with magic but serving with people.

"Tell me, Harry, now that you've gotten to know Sirius better…do you question your resolve or desire to stay at Lestrange Manor?" with me, went unsaid but Harry was too young to understand the subtle undercurrents, for now.

"No," Harry stated immediately, not even doubting for a second that Corvus was trying to hand him over to Sirius. That doubt was well and truly gone, he may have moments of doubt, but Harry knew he was wanted. Tom had said something to him, 'You cannot make Corvus Lestrange do anything he doesn't want to do, not even I, was able to do so' adding that, his presence wasn't needed in Corvus' life for him to be able to see the boys. Telling Harry what he already knew, and there was nothing else Harry could give Corvus that he couldn't get himself. It had been said in such a way that was meant to be demeaning and derisive, of sorts, but it had gotten through whereas all Corvus' kindness had not.

Corvus nodded slowly, as he begun eating his dessert. Truthfully, he did not think Sirius would be an ideal guardian for Harry. The teen needed boundaries, discipline when required and more importantly, attention to detail, to ensure he got all his potions on time and was strict enough to ensure he stuck to a routine and not just allow him to flounder and get off with whatever he pleased. Harry was very precocious, and at an age were boundaries would be the stepping stone to how he turned out as an adult. It was however, that sort of freedom that could entice one so young to agree to it. "Then so it shall be," he replied, as always he would continue to ensure Harry was happy and his opinions and options heard.

"This tastes amazing!" Harry enthusiastically declared after his first bite.

"Yes, the chef here always surpasses expectation," Corvus agreed with Harry's assessment. The meal had most definitely been lovely, it was just a shame the opera hadn't been discussed in greater detail, perhaps it wasn't to his tastes, then again opera wasn't to everyone's tastes. "I always come here when I attend the opera, it's a favourite of mine." And his wife's of course, it held a special place in his heart and always would.

He poured the rest of his bottle of wine into his glass to finish with his dessert. "Are you tiring?" noticing Harry stifling a yawn. It wasn't past his bedtime, but he most certainly was more active for this time of night than usual, all he did this late was read a book,

"No, I'm fine, honest," Harry said, "I can't wait to see the outcome…even if I don't understand a lot of the words," the longer he waited, the more excited he was to see the end, and what happens.

"Yes, it's a shame your first experience cannot be a full one," Corvus admitted, "Perhaps I should have waited a while before bringing you. Once you had brushed up a little more on your French." A few months was nowhere near enough to learn a different language, it didn't help that he was also trying to learn Italian, so that he may understand a little when they visited Rome.

He had cautioned Harry that it was never a good idea to try to learn two languages at the same time. Unfortunately, Harry was very ambitious and determined, and he did very well, he just wasn't fluent. In time he would be, of that Corvus had no doubt.

"No, no I'm really glad you booked the trip!" Harry declared, his face filled with delight, "I just know it's going to be so much fun!" he had seen the itinerary, and read the book on the places they were going to in the brochure, yes, it was definitely going to be amazing. The best two weeks of his life.

"It most certainly will be," Corvus replied with a small smile, as his dessert plate disappeared now that he was finished it. He had made sure it was something fun but educative, something that wouldn't bored him to tears. He had been told that the heat would ease some of the pain Harry suffered from too. Corvus clicked his fingers, silently demanding the bill immediately.

The server jumped to his silent demand, with swiftness, if Harry hadn't seen him move he would have thought the wizard Apparated.

The gold Gringotts card was placed atop the bill, along with quite a significant tip. He might not thank them or outwardly show his appreciation, but he did through his tip.

Harry once again thanked him, after the bill was paid and the card returned. Corvus did not carry around the sort of money that would needed to settle a bill here at such an exclusive restaurant. Which had cost over three hundred galleons for two meals and an admittedly exquisite bottle of wine.

"Shall we?" Corvus gestured for Harry to come, both of them slowly and languidly, due to having more than enough time to get back to their opera seats without hastening. Corvus wasn't getting any younger after all.

"Will…will you be there when I have to tell Sirius?" Harry asked, craning his neck to see Corvus' face. Trotting out the restaurant doors not wanting to hold anyone up. "About my past…" he trailed off, he like Corvus knew time was running out and that Sirius would soon know everything. If Harry wanted Sirius completely on his side he'd need to. They couldn't risk Dumbledore getting his hands on him or someone working for Dumbledore.

"Is that what would make you feel more comfortable?" Corvus asked, knowing in a few months Sirius would be out of St. Mungo's, by then Harry would be safely at Hogwarts until the summer holidays. He said as much to Harry, "You will be at school by the time Sirius is released, all you will be doing is exchanging mail."

"But Dumbledore might be able to get to him if we hold off," Harry pointed out, and he definitely wasn't going to associate with Sirius if he was going to be associated with Dumbledore. Who knows what the old fool would do, how he would twist Sirius with his words into doing Merlin only knows what.

"This is very true," Corvus aged, and it had been something that often dwelled on his mind. he had someone watching out for Sirius in St. Mungo's, including those who check his mail, nothing as of yet had come from Dumbledore thankfully…but who knows when that may change.

"I'd very much prefer you to be there," Harry admitted, as they walked, ignoring all else that might try to get their attention.

"Very well, I shall book the Leaky Cauldron for the day of his release, Antonio and yourself will get him to sign a contract to ensure our secrecy. Then and only then shall I join you, you must know that he will not react well." Corvus cautioned, "He might be entirely unreasonable."

"Because of Alice and Frank Longbottom, but you didn't _do_ anything," Harry argued, surely Sirius would see that? To blame an entire family…well, it meant that Sirius was just as responsible since Bellatrix was his cousin. "His own cousin took part… it would be like blaming himself!"

"Some hurts…prevent logical understand, plus, we are a dark family and Sirius denounced all that, proclaiming to be light, and nothing and nobody would or could talk him out of it." Corvus explained, opening the door and allowing Harry entrance. "Do you require a pain relief draught?" as always obsessive over ensuring Harry was comfortable and pain free as much as he could make him.

"Pain relief draught? Did you have an accident little one?" A witch practically purred as she bent down to inspect him like he was a doll. Her long bright red fingernails catching his chin to force him to look up, but Harry flinched back from her, hating anyone's hands being near his face. "He's a beauty, my if he was a girl he'd fetch a high dowry indeed." Her Irish accent noticeable.

"Thankfully he is not," Corvus stated sharply, although truth be told, Harry was considered the 'female' in the relationship more so now due to the new knowledge that he was a carrier. Although, if Rabastan married Harry, he would find himself Rabastan Lestrange Black-Potter. Harry would be Harry James Lestrange-Black-Potter. And actually responsible for having three male heirs, one for each of his estates, Potter, Black and of course Slytherin, should Tom have no desire to copulate – which he most definitely didn't – or have a child. It was a lot to put on anyone's shoulders, but that was the way the world was. Albeit if he chose to have children and have children from his own body, if he chose to marry a woman, there would be four. "Kindly refrain from touching him, Lady Grey." he added with not so deceptive mildness. His warning clear as a bell.

Lady Grey paled a little as she straightening up, it definitely hadn't gone the way she had desired. She thought paying attention to the little thing would have the desired affect of softening him a little. Everyone knew children and grandchildren were important whether you liked the little things or not. "My apologies, perhaps you would be willing to accept my offer of a drink as an apology? And of course, a butterbeer for your grandson."

Harry coughed, hiding his amusement, suddenly finding to the side of himself utterly fascinating. He'd noticed of course, the looks Corvus received last night at the hotel, and he hadn't given one single indication that he was interested in seeing those looks.

Corvus' eyes glittered in amusement, grandson indeed! Truthfully if his son had a child when he married Bellatrix as he should have, right away, any grandchild he had would indeed be Harry's age. Well, a few years older, but it did not matter, no, he wished Harry was his son-in-law not grandson. Merlin it would be beautiful to see Harry round with his grandson.

That would, indeed, be the sight that would make him the most content wizard in the world. With the obvious exception of seeing his sons free, but that plan was already being implemented on both sides, they would be freed, it was just a matter of whether they would be walking out free men or were released and wanted for as long as it took to take over – however he was going to do it – he still wasn't sure of Tom's plans in that regard. He however, hadn't been one for sharing his plans.

Sighing internally, this woman and dozens of people like her, constantly hounded him. He was kind and patient in the beginning, letting them down easily, but they were relentless in their pursuit of him. The worst thing was, they did not know the simplest of thing about him. If they hadn't desired him for his money, and actually wanted to know him, he would have greatly relished in the anonymity, for someone to talk to. "I'm afraid I cannot, my grandson and I must take our seats for the next part of the performance. Perhaps next time, Lady Grey." He offered up only due to his upbringing and to be polite and respectful.

"The box?" she said, a subtle greedy look on her face, "I've always wanted to observe the Opera from the box." Pouting dramatically, watching him expectantly. After all she'd all but invited herself, as a gentleman he should abide by her wishes.

" _Grandfather_ , it's time to go," Harry said, demandingly, "We can't be late!" amusement gleaming in his green eyes, barely able to refrain from laughing outright at the glance she shot him, irritated by his mere presence.

Corvus actually startled at that, glancing at Harry himself. His lips twitching as he tried to stamp down his own amusement. "Indeed, we must, please excuse us," Corvus said, and with that Harry and Corvus left to see the rest of the opera performance. "Cheeky," he added once they were out of her earshot. Grateful nonetheless, that that particular crisis was averted.

Harry just gave him a 'who me?' look, startling slightly, when he saw a familiar face in the crowd, or at least thought he did. He surely must be mistaken…there was no way Tom was here, after all.

* * *

Back from their holiday and discussing it with Rabastan and Rodolphus or will Harry be talking to Sirius? This will be the last one chapter I think before Harry returns to Hogwarts...there more information about the changing of the schools classes etc... will be discussed! What do you want to see as subjects? Will Runes be allowed to be done from first year onward or will it still be an elective as too difficult for most eleven year olds? what other changes do you honestly think Tom would make to the school? R&R please!


	44. Chapter 44

The Contract

Chapter 44

* * *

Corvus made his way to his wards room, having been informed by the House-elves that Harry was still awake. He had asked them to keep an eye on Harry due to Harry's sheer inability to disturb him when he needed him. It was fast approaching midnight, and Harry was rarely awake after nine or ten o'clock. 'Ironic' he thought, since Harry had been born probably near enough this very moment twelve-years-ago.

Once he reached Harry's room, he noticed the light still on. Knocking lightly, just in case he had dozed off in the time it took him to get there.

"Come in," came Harry's voice, clear as a bell, and not sleepy at all.

Corvus opened the door, and entered Harry's bedroom, he wasn't even in bed. No, he was wrapped in a cover, doors open, staring up at the sky from his balcony. The bed hadn't even been slept in by the looks of it. How strange. "Are you feeling well?" he asked, making his way towards the teen, pressing his hand against Harry's forehead, concerned for his welfare. He didn't seem hot, perhaps not a fever then.

"I'm fine, I promise," Harry said staring up at Corvus, giving him an apologetic smile. "I didn't mean to disturb you." He really hadn't, he'd just continued on with his lonely tradition…despite things having changed so drastically. It was now an entire year since he'd found out about the magical world, and since he had found freedom.

"You didn't," Corvus chided him gently, transfiguring a chair, so that he could join Harry. "You are never a bother, Harry, the sooner you realize that the better." He could wake him in the middle of the night if need be, there would be no consequences.

Harry smiled sweetly up at Corvus, before gazing back out into the vastness of Lestrange Manor. Unable to see anything, except for what the shadowed light that still blazed in the firepits and lamps at the entrance of their home.

"Would you like some Dreamless sleep draught?" Corvus asked, following Harry's gaze. Despite the darkness, he knew where every single thing was on the manor grounds. Everything was asleep, all the animals, except of course the owls, they were notoriously nocturnal.

"I'll go to bed soon, I promise," Harry declared, glancing at his watch yet again, soon.

"Harry?" Corvus asked, frowning lightly, this was entirely unusual behaviour. "Is there something bothering you?" glancing at his watch…it was almost as if the boy didn't want him there. Which was highly unusual on its own.

"It's nearly midnight," Harry said absently, glancing up at Corvus, before he decided to reveal it. "I found out my birthdate when I was in school, after I could read, July 31st, ever since then…I've stayed up until midnight and wished myself a happy birthday and made a wish."

"I see," Corvus said, sadness overwhelming him at the thought of such a young child, so alone, lonely, wishing for something better and it never coming. He wondered how Dumbledore could live with himself, he was worse than Tom could ever hope to be. Children were to be cherished.

"The Dursley's never got me anything…and used to give me more chores insisting that I was a burden to 'good and decent' people." Harry revealed, "Marge got me dog biscuits once." It was added as an afterthought. Chest tight just remembering that undiluted hope he'd felt at that moment. Too young and stupid to realize they'd never change their mind.

Corvus' mouth tightened noticeably, disgusted to the very core. Merlin, help him, death truly was too good for the likes of them. He vowed right there and then…that his sons would get to know where those despicable things were. They would deserve everything they got. "They are as far from good and decent people as one can get." He said, doing nothing to hide the censure in his voice. "They're definitely getting what they deserve now." Which in his opinion not accurate, but when his sons were released? Well, let's just say he would help them safely capture the Dursley's and let them have their way, in a safe manner of course, he definitely didn't want his sons to end up back in that dreadful place…regardless of how far along it was coming in regards to the law and regulations of what a prison was meant to be.

"I…think I figured out why Dumbledore sent me to the Dursley's," Harry said, face twisting into a hatred so deep that it was daunting to see on a child.

"Oh?" Corvus questioned, wasn't it obvious already?

"The prophecy, said I was his equal…he might have wanted it to be in all ways…" Harry sighed softly, "Magically…environmentally, there were already similarities after that night…" orphaned, magically gifted, from the same bloodline could you get any more equal than that. "Maybe it is just so I didn't get attached to anyone to that I might die for them."

Disgust churned in his stomach, the possibly made him want to slowly and painstakingly yank every single hair out of Dumbledore's body one at a time. Then show the old fool why Lestrange's weren't to be messed with, showing them exactly what Alice and Frank Longbottom had ensured, if there was ever a person that deserved it, it was Dumbledore.

"It doesn't do to dwell on it, Harry," Corvus murmured softly, brushing his hand over his hair, giving him the comfort he so desperately sought but never asked for. "The past is the past, we should expand our energy into focusing on the future hmm…we cannot change our actions let alone others."

"I guess," Harry replied quietly.

"Changing things in the present will make a beautiful future," Corvus offered up an additional piece of wisdom.

Just then it struck midnight, and the grandfather clock in the hallway chimed twelve times. "Happy birthday, Harry," Corvus told him fondly, "Accio Harry Potter's gifts,"

"I…don't have anything to wish for," Harry said entirely bewildered, "I used to wish for my parents to come and get me, before I understood what dead meant. Then I'd just pray for someone to come and get me full stop…it finally happened and I'm _happy_." He was happier than he knew what to do with, almost to the point of bursting with it.

"No, nobody came to get you," Corvus corrected, "You gathered the strength to leave your abusive situation by any means necessary. You are a strong and capable young man, and I am proud of you, and proud to know you." Ever so grateful for the goblins and their determination to help a wizard. They never normally did, Harry's politeness was probably a stepping stone in their desire to help. That and the fact that if Harry died…especially without an heir the Potter estate would in effect end up in the hands of the Ministry of magic. nobody else would be able to claim it. He snatched the gifts out of mid-air, he might be old, but he still had plenty life left in him.

Harry flushed red, the coolness doing nothing to diminish it. He would never tire of hearing someone say he was doing something right.

"Here you are," Corvus said, handing over a gift.

Harry bit his lip, "We don't have to do it right now," he offered, despite his green eyes gleaming brightly. It was clear to see that it was indeed something Harry wanted to do right now.

"Some traditions should be kept," Corvus said, and if this was Harry's little tradition, then he wanted to be here for it. To let him know he wasn't alone, that he'd always be able to count on him. Time spent with Harry…was never a wasted endeavour.

"Thank you!" Harry said, excitement getting the better of him, as he opened the gift, as always carefully, part of him was in disbelief that he was actually getting gifts on his birthday. The other part, the confident part, knew Corvus wouldn't forget it. Once unwrapped, he noticed that it was a pocket watch, it had the Ravenclaw emblem emblazoned on it.

"Look inside," Corvus said, watching Harry with a fond look on his face, even now he was careful with the wrapping paper. He knew Harry had kept the paper from his previous gifts also, and the tags. One day he might not need to have them as a reminder, but for now, he was content to allow Harry to keep whichever keepsakes and comforts he required.

Harry clutched the watch tightly, tears wetting his eyes, as he read the Latin inscription.

 _Familiae, semper – C_

 _Family, always._

"To remind you that you always have a home here," Corvus said fondly, "One day, I will be able to fill the name in properly," it was a vow to both himself and to Harry. For now, all he could do was add a 'C' just to be on the safe side.

Harry lurched up off the floor, and wrapped his arms around Corvus tightly. Tears still falling down his face as he burrowed his head in the crook of Corvus' neck. Sniffling softly, "This has been the best birthday ever," he whispered.

Corvus felt overwhelmed by the contact, he held onto the shaking teen, feeling the tears on his neck, he tightened his hold. He'd spent over a decade on his own, without much in the way of company and definitely no contact except the brief ones with his sons. Harry had irrevocably changed his life. He was and always would be family, regardless of his blood. Soothingly rubbing his hand down his back and absently patting him, he was shaking the poor thing.

He allowed him a few moments to gather himself, before he spoke again, "There are other gifts to open," he teased softly, not wishing to cause any sudden or embarrassed tension. "Or shall we leave them until tomorrow morning at breakfast?"

Harry tightened his hold on both Corvus and his pocket watch. Which meant more to him than all the money in the world now. It probably cost a small fortune, even Dudley probably hadn't accumulated that kind of money in four years of gifts the way the Dursley's spent. "Tomorrow," he agreed, aches and pains and tiredness making him more than a little drowsy.

"Nushala?" Corvus commanded, "Bring up a mild pain relief draught, a number three." He could only get a mild one, it would screw up his regimen if he gave him anything stronger.

Nushala immediately left to do her Master's bidding.

"You'll need it to get some rest, you've got a busy day tomorrow and Sunday," Corvus said, patting him lightly on the back. Harry seemed incapable of letting go, not that he minded overly much.

Harry nodded from where he was in the crook of Corvus' neck. He felt safe and so incredibly happy, he wanted to jump around the room like a lunatic. He was a little too achy to do that, and tiredness was beginning to get the better of him. It had been a whole year since he was up at midnight, the pain relief draughts made him tired and sleepy, so he was always out for the count early. He'd forced himself to stay awake so he could see in his birthday.

The House-elf returned with the requested vial, and handed it over, Corvus nodded as curtly as he was able with Harry still wrapped around him like an octopus. Thanking her and bidding her to leave.

"Let's get you to bed, if you remain here all night you might catch a cold," Corvus said, standing up, with the boy still in his arms, he was still way too light to be believed.

Harry made a small sound of surprise at being lifted up.

"Don't worry so, you aren't heavy," Corvus said, reassuring the teen, flicking his finger at the bed, and the duvet flicked aside.

"M'not a baby," Harry grumbled, but he didn't budge from his position.

"Thank goodness for that, I'd be mighty concerned if you were, much too tall to be a baby." Corvus teased him lightly, as he let him down onto the bed. Smiling when Harry sniggered, mission accomplished. Only Harry could bring out this silliness in him. Then again, it might be all the years as a single father coming back to him. Opening the vial he handed it over to Harry, "Get some sleep, I'm sure the boys will love hearing all about the rest of your holiday."

"It was hotter than I thought it would be," Harry admitted, he had a nice glow to his usually very pale skin due to all the time he'd spent in a cupboard without sunlight and fresh air. "Goodnight, Corvus,"

"Sleep well, Harry," Corvus said, pulling the covers over him.

Before he even left the room, dimming the lights entirely, closing the doors and curtains, Harry was already asleep. He didn't fail to notice that the watch was still clutched tightly in his hand. He didn't look like he'd be letting it go any time soon.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, both of them were up and cheerfully so on Harry's part. Despite getting less than seven hours sleep, when they were eating breakfast, Corvus observed the pocket watch right next to him, as if he was afraid to let it out of his sight. It would have been amusing if not for how bittersweet it really was. All Harry had wanted all his life was a connection. Now he had it, he was clinging to the first real manifestation of said connection that was physically there.

Hopefully it wouldn't remain that way for too long.

"Easy," Corvus chided, "The portkey won't leave any sooner," Harry was scoffing the food down at an alarming rate. He hadn't even done it that quickly after just leaving the Dursley's for Merlin's sake. "We still have half an hour before we must depart." Unless, of course, it was the gifts he was eager to open, but Corvus doubted that very much. Harry wasn't greedy for materialistic things.

Harry slowed, swallowing, "Sorry," he replied, still as chipper as ever. He couldn't wait to share what it had been like.

"Have you chosen your winter cloak?" Corvus asked, Harry had been chilled to the bone last week. After such time spent in warmer weather, Azkaban had been like the artic. He'd eventually given Harry his own, in an attempt to keep him warm. Until he was one hundred percent better, he didn't want Harry getting sick, his immune system was compromised, not as badly as it had been last year of course.

Harry nodded, not speaking due to his mouth full.

"Good," Corvus said, relaxing back against his seat, he was pleased with Harry's forethought. Even he had his winter cloak out for this occasion, the fires were burning a little brighter too, their bodies would soon get back to normal.

Of that he had no doubt, it was from personal experience, even if it had been a decade since he went anywhere other than the occasional Opera performance or visited an acquaintance.

Breakfast was soon polished off and taken away.

"Do you wish to open your birthday gifts here or in the sitting room?" Corvus questioned, as always giving him options.

"Sitting room," Harry said, it was much more comfortable. Corvus had already gotten him a very expensive watch. It was more than he was expecting. Hopefully it was small inexpensive things.

"Very well, shall we?" Corvus said, standing, as they both departed the dining room, taking a leisurely stroll towards the sitting room, in no particular hurry.

"When is your birthday?" Harry asked, glancing up at Corvus.

"My birthday is November 12th," Corvus said easily enough.

"You were twelve when you went to Hogwarts for the first time!" Harry realised, "Did you have friends you missed?"

"I was indeed twelve," Corvus agreed, opening the door, letting Harry enter in front of him. "I was rather upset if I recall correctly, when everyone I knew since infancy came to school before me. However, I found myself glad afterwards, Tom was much like myself, twelve before he entered Hogwarts. Much of my time was spent with those a grade ahead of me and with Tom."

There was already a fire going, the room was comfortably warm. Harry gasped when he saw the pile of gifts that were on the table, just waiting on him all brightly wrapped ribbons and bows. "That's too much," he choked out, eyes agog.

Corvus chuckled in amusement, "They aren't all from me," he informed the teenager.

Harry's brow furrowed, bewildered, "Then…who?"

"Your friends and acquaintances, I believe," Corvus informed him, as he took a seat, "Why don't you go and see for yourself?" all of them were tagged. Each of them had been painstakingly checked by himself to ensure there were no nasty surprises awaiting inside.

"But…I don't even know these people," Harry said, staring at the tag, "Why would they be sending me gifts?" hell, how did they know when his birthday was? He didn't know them so couldn't return the favour.

"Worry not," Corvus replied, "Most of them will be small things, such as sweets, or magazine subscriptions. You're part of the magical world's society…you will gain more once you 'come out' in society so to say," and a lot of proposals also. Thankfully he was protected from any farther contracts due to the one he has with Rabastan…not that Harry would just sign something without reading it.

"Is there a list of birthdays I don't know about?" Harry asked, utterly baffled but there was a big smile on his face.

"Oh, births are always announced, the more influence one has in society the bigger the announcement. It's a time of great pride and happiness when an heir is born. Especially to an old and prestigious house, most of which you'll find did indeed send you a gift." Along with a few other names he wasn't actually familiar with.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, what's happened to Hermione Granger?" Harry asked, giving Corvus a look, "Is she still at St. Mungo's?" he knew Corvus was keeping track of anything even remotely to do with Dumbledore, including Hermione Granger. Plus, he had connections, he knew everything he needed to know.

"She was released from St. Mungo's a week ago, her memory is more or less returned, she cannot remember the attack but that's not entirely unexpected. According to Tom she's tried to shoe herself into second year, claiming she could easily catch up and get through the exams despite only being in the magical world three months. That she did not wish to retake first year again. Tom declined to allow her, smart or not, she needs to learn to interact with others."

Harry blinked, "This coming from Voldemort?" he asked wryly, sniggering in amusement. Even now he couldn't play nice, he just found it hilariously ironic.

Corvus gave him a pointed look that the remark deserved, you did not show Tom disrespect and not pay for it. Harry wasn't immune to that, although, truth be known…Tom wouldn't curse a child with the Cruciatus Curse, perhaps stinging hex or such. At least the Tom he had back, vividly reminded that he had tried to kill this child. Which was arguably worse, to kill a magical child was one of the worst crimes in the magical world.

Harry unrepentantly shrugged his shoulders, he knew everyone was scared of Voldemort. He sort of understood why, especially if the books he read were right…but the wizard himself…Harry didn't find him scary, not anymore, he found him fascinating. The knowledge he had, how powerful, and the fact they could talk in a secret language that nobody would understand. Voldemort gave him the truth in a way nobody else did…and he needed that.

There were way too many gifts here, he actually felt uncomfortable. "Most of these are only because of who I am, isn't it?" he said pensively, because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Yes, and if Dumbledore hadn't placed a redirecting mail spell upon you, you would have more than likely received bundles like this every year…and mail quite often such as autograph requests." Corvus informed him, "Most from young children, which I'm off the opinion they did so without parental consent."

"Where did they go then?" Harry questioned.

"That is something only Dumbledore will know," Corvus revealed, "Would you like to find out?" as Dumbledore had been Harry's magical guardian, as much as it burned, he was perfectly within his rights to divert Harry's mail, not only to protect him but to prevent exposure. If he had thought for a second he could use it, he would have done so.

"Make a motion for him to reveal where they are and give them back?" Harry said, staring down at the mail, a contemplative look upon his face.

"Yes, we could have the House-elves go through everything, list anything of relevance to give to you." Corvus replied, "It might take a while, depending on how much of it there is."

"Probably not a lot, I mean I haven't received anything in the past year?" Harry questioned more than stated.

"I believe there will be more than you could possibly fathom." Corvus said wryly, "Less and less each year you remained absent from the magical world. With only Dumbledore's word now and again, to let the public know you were 'safe and cared for' which perhaps re-stroked the fire and made the mystery and aura surrounding you more prominent."

Harry's teeth bared in his show of anger at Dumbledore's duplicity.

"Go ahead and open your gifts, I'll get started on the missive to get your mail recovered." Corvus gently nudged Harry out of his dark thoughts about Dumbledore. Vividly reminded of Tom by Harry's reaction, for Tom's was pretty much the same when he revealed Dumbledore had refused to allow him to stay at Hogwarts.

Requesting his House-elf to fetch his things immediately.

Harry did indeed to as Corvus' suggested, and he was quite correct, it was just small gifts much to his relief. Sweets mostly and of course, cards, more than he'd ever had in his life.

"Don't think on the why, just enjoy your birthday," Corvus said, seeing the confliction – barely noticeable mind but he knew Harry well – on his face. He had a good idea on the cause, and refused to let it spoil his day. He also noticed that Harry wasn't as careful with the wrapping paper on those particular gifts.

Harry opened all the gifts from people he was not acquainted with first. Blood pops, sugar quills, fudge, Bertie Botts every flavour beans, an assortment of ice mice, snake, colour and taste changing cotton candy, gobstoppers, ever-lasting lollies, mixture bags, chocolate frogs, just the chocolate frog cards, Honeydukes chocolate bars, vouchers for Honeydukes, the bookstore, magazine subscriptions, Zonko's joke products, someone even sent him a broomstick servicing kit with a note attached 'For your quidditch career' written on it, very, very presumptuous.

"Um…I don't think I'll be able to eat all this in a year…" Harry said, utterly overwhelmed, with both his gifts and the generosity. The cards were the best part, most actually had 'Heir Potter' on them, as tradition dictated, but others had the audacity to write Harry on them as though they were friends. "It looks as though they've bought out Honeydukes," they'd be very pleased.

Corvus looked up from where he was writing, a missive to his lawyer with his new request. It would take some time, especially seen as Dumbledore was currently in Azkaban prison but it would be done. He had sworn to do everything he could for Harry, and he intended to keep that promise. "Honeydukes is always well prepared, they make a great deal of money, especially from the students during the year, the Hogsmeade visits ensure as such." They were always well stocked.

"Do they belong solely to the Honeydukes?" Harry queried.

"They do, they built it from the ground up, remains in the family, despite some…very ludicrous offers." Corvus replied, many of his acquaintances had offered them more money than they'd see in a lifetime, knowing just how well the business did. Unfortunately, they intend to keep the business in the family, and thus they were told a firm but grateful no. "Their son will no doubt be on the receiving end of such offers the moment he turns seventeen and takes over the running of the family estate."

"Horvath Honeyduke, he's a year ahead of me," Harry recalled, and a fellow Ravenclaw, "He's very studious, he's hardly ever out of our library," he always had his head buried in a book, more so than even him. Ravenclaw had it's own library, it's why you didn't find a lot of Ravenclaw's in the main Hogwarts library…most of the books they needed could be found on the shelves in their common room.

Corvus nodded, that sounded about right, he recalled an announcement in the newspaper about a year before the entire dastardly incident. The Honeydukes weren't in his social circle, they were more a neutral party, so he hadn't been aware of his placement in Ravenclaw. Not that he could say he was overly surprised, if he recalled correctly Hamish Horvath had been in Ravenclaw and his sister Heather who had married and moved to Australia where her husband lived at the end of the courting period.

"Oh, speaking of, he's given me a selection box," Harry said, after opening the present and card.

Corvus arched a brow pleasantly surprised, "Is it specifically from Horvath Honeyduke?"

"It says from the Honeydukes," Harry replied, giving the tag and card another read for his own confirmation. He was quite correct, it was from the entire family.

"Interesting," Corvus said pensively, a neutral party reaching out…not even designing to use their son either…but the Lord of the family to do, it was a good a sign as the family following the Potter family regardless of sides they chose…even if that side went light or dark. "He's offering himself and his family as allies." He wondered if something had happened between the families in the past.

"Is it odd?" Harry questioned, setting aside unwrapped next gift, in quest for an answer.

"Considering they know nothing of your political leaning, your side, your money or desires…very," Corvus stated honestly, signing his name at the bottom of the missive before printing it out and adding the Lestrange family motto at the bottom. Loki could take it before they left to visit his sons.

"So they need help," Harry postulated, "Or maybe they've lost a lot of allies and need more." He might be learning about the magical world both law and regulations…but it didn't mean he understood every facet of it quite yet.

"Or they wish to ride on your coattails," Corvus explained, "You'll have many offers like this in the coming years, and yes, it will help you politically, but you have to be careful, especially concerning blood feuds. Such as the one between the Weasley's and Malfoy's, if you accept an allied house with the Weasley's then the House of Malfoy will sever ties and more than likely take others with them." all hypothetical of course, "Lucius isn't a man many people would wish to cross," both magically and politically.

"They haven't asked," Harry pointed out, maybe it was just a kind gesture.

"No, that's because they know you cannot accept it yet, they are paving the way, for when you reach fifteen-years of age." Corvus explained easily, tapping the parchment with his wand, drying the pages, as he once again called for his House-elf.

"Send this off with Loki, for Antonio Abbott," Corvus informed the House-Elf, after sealing it off with his insignia. Antonio wouldn't accept anything from the House of Lestrange without the insignia and motto and his signature. And insignia's couldn't be bought by anyone other than the Lord of the estate, which required proof from Gringotts itself. They were very cautious about such things.

"You may find that their son might approach you when you return to Hogwarts in September," which was fast approaching. Tom had surprised them by showing up when they were on holiday. He didn't even think Harry had brought into the whole idea of Tom being on holiday as well, or Dolohov and his family while they were in Rome. Fortunately, Harry rather liked Antony Dolohov, who was in the same year as him but in Slytherin.

Harry shifted, opening the rest of the presents from people he didn't know. Cards neatly kept to one side, the paper a mess but folded up on the other and the gifts in front of him. "I don't want people to befriend me just because their parents told them to."

"Acquaintances can become good friends…it's how most of the magical world works." Corvus replied, "But there is no saying you have to accept their overtures. You became good friends with Draco and Daphne and that was on my behalf that you met. Children may attempt to do something to please their parents…but they don't have the guile to pull it off if they are not genuinely fond of spending time with you." It was the only reassurances he could give.

"Maybe," Harry murmured, setting aside another gag gift from Zonko's, that was nine gifts from Zonko's that's double what he got from the bookstore…why did they assume he'd be into jokes? Oh, his father, of course, he was a prankster. "Is there somewhere these can be donated?" he would never use them, he had zero interest in joke products. Someone might as well get the use of them.

"Why don't you sell them to the students?" Corvus suggested, "Get yourself some spending money? For books perhaps?" pleased that Harry wished to do something with them rather than let them gather dust.

Harry nodded, that sounded like a good idea.

"This is Draco's," Harry said, as he opened the letter first, reading about how his father had bought the entire Slytherin team new broomsticks and that he would be the seeker this year, he'd tried out and got in, on his own merit before his father donated the broomsticks' to the Slytherin team. How excited he was to be playing, and that he hopes Harry comes to all the games. Harry hadn't attended any games in the time he was there, spending it in his dorm or the library. Walking all the way to the Quidditch pitch and being jolted around did not sound like fun to him. "He made the Quidditch team,"

"Lucius himself played, Draco is trying to live up to his fathers very high standards," Corvus revealed.

"I…don't think so, Draco loves quidditch, he spoke about it all the time." Harry said, it wasn't fully anything to do with his father's accomplishments. "He got me the new Runes book!" he exclaimed excitedly, "But it isn't even out for another week! And it's self-updating!"

Corvus smiled as though it was news, he'd been aware of what Draco was going to get for him, to ensure no double gifting occurred. "Money opens a lot of doors,"

"Oh! It's signed!" he breathed as he looked at the inside, the personalised written note to him. He loved it, he reverently brushed over the book before setting it aside, the card joining the rest, he would have a lot of thank you notes to write tonight and tomorrow night.

"Daphne's one," Harry commented, opening it up, finding a personalised embossed book. A small smile worked it's way onto his face, they knew he loved drawing of any kind. There were five portrait sized canvases, and of course… "Magical paints!" his paintings would come alive, so to speak, and move, he hadn't tried that yet. He couldn't wait to try it.

More and more gifts were opened from those who knew him best, Rune trading cards that Harry hadn't even known existed. Books on various creatures and a basic beginners veterinarian spell healing book, vouchers for the book store only because they didn't know what he had! Was clearly explained in the letter, they knew he loved to read.

Corvus' next one was a holiday to Egypt next summer, along with a very detailed itinerary. "No doubt you'll be in good enough shape to enjoy the holiday." He was already healing up nicely, having to stop less, less potions. Yes, by next year he'd be able to do all the excursions labelled out. There was no translation booklet this time, he had learned his lesson in giving Harry more to do. Although, if he was determined, he would more than likely buy a book, hopefully not until he was a little more confident with the two he was currently learning.

Going to France and Rome had been very educational for Harry, he'd not only loved it, but been immersed in another culture. It allowed him to become more educated, and be a lot more worldly. He might be a late bloomer, but Corvus was determined to see to it that when people spoke, regardless of what it was, Harry could answer without fault or shame in what his life had been like with the Dursley's.

Harry pouted, surrounded by lovely smelling new books, opera tickets, painting supplies, new toys and a holiday…and he wasn't able to do any of that. Still…he preferred visiting Rabastan so perhaps it wasn't too bad. He just wanted to do everything, but he couldn't.

"Ah, yes, we do indeed have to leave," Corvus said, chuckling quietly at the look on Harry's face.

"I had no idea there were Rune cards…" Harry admitted, picking them up, determined to show them to Rabastan.

"Nor I," Corvus admitted, it was true enough.

"They should make colouring in books with runes…so that children can grow up knowing them…waiting until you're thirteen seems such a waste." Harry said wistfully.

Corvus' lips twitched, "Just wait until the Hogwarts letters come," he teased, he'd be very busy the next week, it was exam time, and he'd be taking quite a few of them, or so he determined.

"What does that mean?" Harry perked up, following Corvus, accepting the cloak as it was handed to him. "Are we allowed to begin Runes sooner?" hope almost swallowing him whole.

"You'll have to wait and see," Corvus said, lips twitching in amusement. "Are you taking the box?" which he hadn't packed much off, the House-elves had cooked and baked all the boys favourites, with relish and eagerness.

"Oh, I forgot!" Harry said sheepishly, just then the House-elf popped and handed it off. "Thank you!" Corvus took the rune cards and put them in Harry's pocket seen his hands were full.

And within ten minutes they were whisked away by the Portkey.

They weren't made to wait this time, and they were seen to very promptly, and guided towards the meeting room.

The room and the boys had undergone some serious changes.

"Woooooow," Harry said, staring at them wide eyed, utterly agog. Both Rabastan and Rodolphus were completely squeaky clean, hair not greasy for the first time and their attire? It was a new one that fitted them much better than the old one.

"Told you," Rabastan chuckled, "Happy Birthday,"

"The House-elves put a piece of cake in for all of us at my insistence." Corvus explained.

"Cake?" Harry perked up, "I got a cake?" swallowing the lump in his throat. "Hagrid got me one, he ended up eating most of it, Dudley helped…I couldn't eat any more than a sliver of it." it had been much too sweet and sugary for him. Now though? Now he would surely be able to eat a piece of it?

"You did," Corvus agreed, not off the main cake, he had two ordered. One small, one medium sized. The small one had been shared amongst them here, and the rest amongst the House-elves. Purely for Harry's benefit of course, personally he didn't believe in spoiling them.

Harry was quick to delve in, bringing out the butterbeer, then the cake. A big grin on his face, excitement causing his thin frame to tremble. Plastic forks, of course, came next. "Did you know they had Rune trading cards?"

Rabastan blinked, surprised by the question, "No," he replied, "It's a good idea," but not a very popular one he'd bet. He reckoned only a third of the entire magical population (everywhere on the globe) actually liked Ancient Runes enough to get the trading cards. It wasn't like Quidditch trading cards, now those were very popular, even by him when he was a teen. "I have all the Quidditch trading cards though," from each and every team out there, probably not current now, but he still had them all.

"Draco collects them," Harry said, "It's how he's teaching me all the players and the teams."

"It's a good way," Rodolphus agreed. "Happy birthday," he said, and for once there was no grudging in his words.

"Thank you!" Harry beamed, "I have pictures of everywhere we went on holiday! Would you like to see them?"

Both boys agreed, only because Harry looked happier than either had ever seen him. He was glowing, and it wasn't all to do with his tan either. Which made them feel even paler than normal. Their father, naturally hadn't tanned as much, then again he never had.

And in between bites of cake, and drinks of butterbeer, Harry regaled them for hours on each site they'd seen, what they'd done and how fun it had been.

"You're good at photography," Rodolphus complimented him, it was almost as if a professional had taken it for a brochure. Only some of them of course, other times it was clear Harry was too excited to stand still…or perhaps exhausted.

"The House-elves developed them," Harry told them, so that he could bring them with him today.

"Can I keep this one?" Rabastan asked, flipping it around so Harry and Corvus could see the one he was referring to. It was clearly taken by someone else, a picture of Harry and his father together next to a magical monument in Rome.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, giving him a smile, "I can just get the House-elves to make another one." He wanted to frame it himself, so he was definitely going to get another one of them developed. Corvus hadn't even made an attempt to appear solemn in this one, Antony had been too quick.

"You must be careful with it," Corvus cautioned him, while they had many of their own here…Dumbledore had a few of his own too. Any inclining he would have Rabastan's cell searched for any evidence…and if one happened to come across it accidentally…well, it wouldn't be good.

"Are they allowed care packages yet?" Harry asked, Rodolphus was clean, it was clear he'd been able to wash with soap and shampoo.

"The shower stalls allow for sharing," Rodolphus understood Harry's question. It had been such a relief to get a warm shower, more so than anyone could fathom. Scrubbing the decades worth of dirt off him, and able to smell something pleasant on his skin instead of dirt and grime…let's not forget the new jumpsuit. They were to be washed once a week, a new one would be handed over, so they had two new jumpsuits.

"Not quite yet, but we're getting there," Corvus answered, "I am pleased with how far the prison reform has got." Even if he was impatient to see it entirely turned around…it would take time though.

"I want my name to be on the next one," Harry declared, none of them were surprised by his declaration.

"Why not?" Corvus said thoughtfully, "Everyone will assume you're doing it because of Sirius Black. Or rather it would be popular belief. Thus they wouldn't look too deeply into it. Not even Dumbledore." A lot of the Dark fraction were aware of Harry's placement, whom he was betrothed to. They also knew the reforms had been initially Harry's idea, that it had been his breakthrough that enabled these reforms to be accomplished.

"Which means you need someone to sit on your seats," Rodolphus pointed out, otherwise his legislations couldn't be put forth…at least not by his father anyway.

"That's my only problem," Harry sighed, "I'm just not sure who to use." He couldn't use Sirius…not that he'd really want to. As far as he knew, Sirius had absolutely zero political aspirations and actually actively avoided it.

A rap on the door indicated that their time was up.

Harry glanced bewildered at the time, on his lovely new pocket watch, jaw on the floor, stunned unable to believe just how long they'd been there. "I'll let you know for next time." Harry said, scooping everything up, and shuffling the box closer to Rabastan…who hadn't dug into it immediately for something to eat for the first time since they began. Then put the used paper plates and forks into his pocket to dispose of when they returned home while Corvus hugged his sons goodbye.

"I'll see you next week," Corvus said, patting them on the back, they smelt frankly…one hundred percent better. His nose was much happier with it, not that he truly cared…they could have been covered in manure and he'd still hug them.

Rabastan slid the photo into his pocket for safe keeping.

It would become one of his fondest keepsakes, despite the…circumstances in which he received it.

* * *

There we go! Will we see a few chapters of Hogwarts back in action or would you prefer the Sirius scene? Perhaps a little bit of both? there will only be about 4 or 5 chapters of 'scenes' while Harry's in school that's if you're lucky! :) I never intended for this to be about Hogwarts …. plus we all know what happens which wont happen now anyway so it would be boring school years :) so it will be a lot of conversations between Rabastan/Rodolphus/Corvus/Harry and of course Sirius scenes etc… what do you guys think? you like the sound of that? R&R please


	45. Chapter 45

The Contract

Chapter 45

* * *

September 1st

An entire crowd of people 'suddenly' decided to take their children to Hogwarts together. Both husband, wives and their other children, inviting Corvus along for the trip, after all most people knew Daphne and Draco were friends with Harry…they would think nothing of this particular arrangement. It would allow Corvus to actually see Harry off on the train, even if it was just the once. If anyone was watching…well, it would be difficult to observe much with the packed station.

After perfectly serene goodbye's, all of them having hugged their children and given their advice in the privacy of their home. Appearances were everything after all. The children all began to board the train, waving goodbye from their chosen compartment.

"I never thought I'd say this…but I actually missed Hogwarts," Draco replied, "I'm glad to be returning properly." he commented as the train began to move slowly and steadily.

"It was a hassle," Daphne agreed, "How did you do on your exams, Harry?" aware that he had taken them at the Ministry. Harry had been writing to her after all.

"Outstanding on all except Potions which was an EE," Harry confessed, "I've never really been that good at potions, it's difficult, I know what happened though, I let it simmer too long." He'd had trouble getting to it in time, it had been unfortunate timing, that his potions exam was during a time where his pain relief draught had begun to wane.

"Same for me, except my EE was in History and Astronomy," Draco grudgingly stated.

"I'd ask how you could possibly get an EE in history of magic…but I get it," Harry gave a bark of laughter, "Having to memories all those goblin names, the dates of the wars…that's what our history accumulates to _goblin wars_." Rolling his eyes, to think they could be learning something better but what could you do?

"What about you, Daphne how did you do?" Harry asked calmly, glancing her way.

"Outstanding with two EE in history and flying, and an acceptable in Earth magic." Daphne admitted, "I'm unsure if I wish to continue taking Earth magic." the grade had been a huge disappointment to her. Thankfully, those tests would not define her, no, it would be her OWL and NEWT's that would.

"Do you enjoy it?" Harry questioned, he hadn't taken it, he'd had to take the bare minimum due to his recovery being more important. He wished to take more this year, he'd need to speak to Professor Flitwick to see if it was possible.

"Yes, yes, it's fascinating," Daphne confessed.

"Then stick to it, you're allowed to enjoy a magic and not be the best at it." Harry pointed out, "It's not as if you did bad on your core subjects, it's an extra-curricular class. Plus, if you don't do well enough in your exams to meet your own expectations, you can drop it just before OWL year."

Draco nodded his agreement, "Father said the same thing," he had complained about his Astronomy grade. No doubt, Corvus had said pretty much the same thing to Harry too.

"I actually wanted to take Art and Muggle Art classes," Harry confided in them, "I love painting and drawing and seeing other portraits and landscapes, we got to see so many while we were on holiday…especially Rome…it was breath-taking."

"They might not be available this year," Daphne pointed out, leaning forward excitedly, "I've heard there's going to be a huge change at Hogwarts this year…have you heard anything?"

"He wouldn't say," Harry pouted, "No matter how much I badgered him, I can't wait to find out."

"Only nine more hours until we find out," Draco said, looking out the window to the lush landscape that was passing them by.

"Your father didn't say anything either?" Daphne deduced.

"Not much," Draco admitted, "Just that things would be different at Hogwarts. And not just a new Headmaster either." Giving a pointed look, all of them knew who the new Headmaster was…and all the other Slytherins would too. Unlike the rest of the student population, admittedly there would be a few Ravenclaws who were in the know.

"I hope they have changed the curriculum." Harry said enthusiastically.

"Oh, that's definitely been changed, I'm pretty sure there are a lot more classes…and way more students this year…did you notice?" Draco nodded just as ardently.

"Actually I didn't," Daphne admitted, "But it stands to reason that there would be more students. The numbers have been steadily on the rise for the past ten years."

"Actually the numbers are wrong," Harry argued with her hypothesis. "Given the number of people in the world…and numbers of students coming to Hogwarts around six decades ago…it's severely declined."

"Well, that makes little sense…" Daphne's brow furrowed as she contemplated Harry's words. "You'd think it would increase." It was something she was going to have to look up herself.

"Exactly," Harry nodded sagely, "Something isn't right about it, but I didn't get a chance to figure it out."

"Everyone's heard that you're suing Dumbledore for the return of your mail for the past ten years…or restitution?" Draco pointedly and nosily asked, wishing to know the details.

"Yes," Harry agreed, "I never received anything before my Hogwarts letter…" not even a dicky bird.

"Redirecting spell," Daphne nodded, "I had one on me when I was a child. But after I learnt the spells and was responsible enough to check my own mail it was removed."

"All pureblood's do it with their children," Draco agreed, "To prevent any…nasty mail being opened." It wouldn't be the first time pureblood parents had lost their children to nasty hexes. Although, it was rare that it happened these days, most electing to take caution.

"Excuse me, I'm going to try and find Tracey," Daphne standing, giving the boys a nod.

"We'll see you later!" Harry said, giving her a smile, not surprised that she wanted to go and find her best friends. Or rather, female best friends. With them off on holidays, they didn't get to see their friends much over the course of the summer holidays.

"How about a game of chess?" Draco suggested, it was actually beginning to be challenging playing Harry now. Not that he had minded teaching him, along with Corvus of course, in how to play properly. "I finally got my father to buy me a new one, so I have my old one with me!" instead of the small travel one he normally brought with him.

"Sure," Harry agreed, shuffling to the end of the seat, so that the chess board could be placed between them. "Hi Gregory, Vincent," Harry said, as they entered the compartment and sat down.

Both nodded at Harry in greeting.

"Have a good summer?" Draco asked politely, as he rummaged around until he found the chess set, and made a noise of triumph.

Both made a 'so-so' sound, truth was, they had been bored out of their minds.

The moment the chess set was sat down, the pieces automatically moving into position. "You can go first," Draco said, as the white pieces had set on Harry's side of the board.

And that was how they spent the majority of their time on the train as they sped of towards Hogwarts. Stopping only for Draco, Vincent and Gregory to get a few things of the cart, Harry naturally didn't get anything he had enough sweets to last him a whole year. instead he pulled out a lunch that Corvus asked the House-elves to make for him.

"Still having to eat healthily?" Draco asked, eyeing the food, at least the pile was higher than he usually saw.

"I actually prefer this to sweets," Harry admitted, picking up his finger sandwich and beginning to eat. Only talking again after swallowing what he'd bitten off. "Too much sugar just makes me feel sick and uncomfortable for hours afterwards." Something he'd learned on his birthday after eating a bit too much cake despite his own stomach's warning that he shouldn't eat anymore of it.

Draco just gave him a disbelieving look, finding it incredibly difficult to believe.

Vincent and Gregory supported similar looks, clearing not believing it, they loved sweets and loved to eat. They'd certainly bought enough to last them a good new months. Like Draco, Vincent and Gregory got a care package from home from their mothers, so they received all 'home comforts' while away from their ancestral manor.

"Thanks for the gifts, by the way, I loved the Ravenclaw cup you got me," Harry said smiling at Vincent and Gregory, and he meant it, he'd gotten a cup, a takeaway goblet, sweets, notebooks, bookmarks and playing cards all with Ravenclaw emblem on them. they'd come later than the others, but no surprises, the poor old owl looked much too old to be delivering mail. "Do you normally use that particular owl to deliver mail?"

"Theo? No, he's 'retired' now, but he likes to fly now and again and we know the manor isn't far from ours…so we decided to let him." Vincent grinned, "He's nineteen-years-old, still fit as a fiddle."

Harry's eyes widened, "That old?" well, he took it back, it definitely didn't look that 'poor or old' so to speak. Saw-whet owls didn't live longer than up to twenty years in captivity. "Wait, is he a familiar in your house-hold?" it would explain how longevity, magic.

"Used to be my dad's, but he bonded to me a few years ago," Vincent explained, "When my chores changed to taking care of the animals on the estate when dad realized I had an affinity for them." and boy did he, he definitely didn't consider it a chore.

"Do you have a lot of familiars?" Harry asked, perking up, asking Vincent questions as he ate.

"Dad says I'm not allowed to bond with any more than three, especially while I still have an underdeveloped magical core," Vincent admitted, flushing a nasty red colour.

"Underdeveloped?" Harry queried cocking his head to the side.

"I got dragon pox when I was younger, before I was due to get the vaccine. So they gave it to me in hopes that it would help. It took years for my core to stabilise and recover…my core will always remain a few years behind my intellect." Vincent explained, "Greg caught it off me, but he wasn't as badly affected he'd already had the vaccine…I was due to get it in a months' time when I came down with it."

"You were lucky, if it hadn't been when you were a kid, you'd have died…" Draco said, "My grandfather passed away from Dragon Pox." The more powerful you were, the worst it was. Thankfully it was most eradicated with only a few cases cropping up from time to time.

Harry just gave a sad smile, he knew nothing that was said would change it.

"Father said he was just glad to live to see me born, though," Draco said, before biting the head off his chocolate frog. Eyes lighting up in delight when he noticed a card he did not yet have. This one was definitely not getting given to Harry.

"Ready to begin again?" Harry asked, setting his lunch in his bag, he'd eat the last sandwich later. They did still have a few more hours on the train before they were due at Hogwarts.

"Just a moment," Draco murmured, swallowing the rest, and putting his card aside. Plucking a sugar quill into his mouth before nodding, now he was ready.

They played three games in total, while talking away, Theodore and Blaise had joined them shortly after the second game started. Terry came by to talk to him for a few minutes but other than that it was a smooth ride to Hogwarts.

The closer they got, the more excited they became, it was almost like last year, the excitement to see Hogwarts for the first time. This time it was to see how much things were going to have changed.

"I almost wish I could do that again," Harry said, gesturing towards the first years, who were being guided towards the boats, to see Hogwarts from an entirely unique angle for the first and only time. Most noticeably, it was not Hagrid this time.

"Do you think the great big oaf has been sacked?" Draco asked cruelly, disliking him merely for the things he heard his father say.

"Draco," Harry warned him, frowning, "That's not nice," nobody deserved to lose their job, especially not if they'd held it as long as Hagrid had.

"It's not like you knew him! Or liked or trusted him!" Draco protested, pouting at Harry for ruining his fun.

"Doesn't mean you should be so happy when someone looses a job," Harry said, "Although, I'll need you to remind me of that when we get to the Great Hall I reckon." As they climbed aboard the carriages.

Draco let out a laugh, "I'll remind you," he declared quite happily. He wasn't going to allow any allowances, if Harry could do it to him, then he'd do it right back.

"I'm sure you will," Harry laughed softly, feeling rather fond and happy to be back at Hogwarts surprisingly. He'd miss Corvus, and the desire to stay at Hogwarts had greatly diminished since he first heard of the school…but he loved learning enough to enjoy it.

"Do you think we'll get time to decide on classes before we begin this week?" Blaise asked, and they all knew there was additional classes to be had, it was the one thing they were sure of.

"How many of our professors do you think have been replaced?" Theodore asked at the same time.

"Hopefully a few," Harry admitted sheepishly, while Draco gave him a smug look.

"With a little luck, Professor Binn's!" Vincent declared, "I mean the class is a joke…" most of everyone actually fell asleep during his class.

"Agreed!" Everyone chimed in.

"We'll be having a new Transfiguration professor too," Gregory pointed out the obvious, "Hopefully it's someone who doesn't blatantly favour the Gryffindors."

Nobody even attempted to defend her and state she wasn't too bad. She wasn't exactly prejudice but there was no denying she did tend to favour her own house and gave them more points overall than to any other house, Flitwick and Sprout didn't do that, their head of house did, only because of the way Slytherin's were constantly put down and always had more points lost for infractions where other houses were the same and they lost significantly more.

"Come on let's go! We're about to find out" Blaise said, jumping out of his seat the second the coach rolled to a stop outside the school. Pausing when he realized Harry was going first, letting him take his time before he urged Vincent and Gregory on so he could get out.

"Not really, I mean we still have to wait for the first-years to be sorted," Draco reminded him.

"But we have eyes, we will see," Blaise retorted, almost jumping up the steps, before he realized how public they were. Almost immediately, masks were placed on, and they strode confidently into the school. None of them showing their excitement.

Harry despite being a Ravenclaw and not a Slytherin…had already been somewhat impassive. He did not express emotions often, and when he did it was unwittingly like when he was in pain. Or very, very excited, which admittedly didn't happen all that often.

"Look, I wonder if that's the new Deputy," Daphne whispered, joining the group, along with her friends.

"He could be the caretaker, if I recall correctly, Marcus said Filch actually led them to the hall twice back then," Tracey recalled her conversation with the big brute of wizard.

"He did?" Pansy said, eyeing the wizard, "It's going to be weird seeing someone not Filch cleaning up and with magic too…" she could sense the magic in the wizard. He was definitely not a squib. Unless, it was the new wards…which were staggeringly powerful, she could feel it.

"Remember we might not find out what classes are mandatory until tomorrow when we get out timetable!" Pucey said from behind them, clearly listening to their conversation.

Harry, Blaise, Theodore, Draco, Pansy, Tracey and Daphne all groaned dramatically.

"Great, now I wont be able to sleep!" Millicent grumbled, the Bulstrode heiress clearly unhappy with that announcement.

"Sit at the Slytherin table with us," Draco said, touching Harry's arm, but not grabbing him like he would his other friends.

"Move along you're all holding everyone up!" Percy Weasley called from behind, puffed up with a Prefect badge on his clothes.

"Um…sure, why not?" Harry said, moving along to the Slytherin section, ignoring whoever had just spoken.

"How's Black doing?" Draco whispered, well aware of Harry visiting him every week.

"He's recovering well, he'll be out on the 15th February next year," five more months before he was free of St. Mungo's for good. Corvus had already booked the Leaky Cauldron room for the entire day, gratefully he hadn't been released on the 14th of February otherwise it would have probably been impossible to get one, with all the romantics out there.

"It's longer than I thought," Draco admitted, he'd assumed he'd get out perhaps in November.

"His mind healer suggested it, and Sirius agreed," Harry confided, deciding against revealing how he'd cajoled Sirius into listening to the mind healer as well. It was true though, if he wanted to be fully recovered before he begins anew, he had to listen to someone who actually cared about his mental and physical wellbeing.

Draco nodded as they sat down, automatically everyone turned to face the Head table. Making a note of all the new sea of faces they now had in the school.

Cuthbert Binn's: History of magic, Charity Burbage: Muggle Studies, Argus Filch: Caretaker, Albus Dumbledore: Headmaster, Minerva McGonagall: Transfiguration and Deputy Headmistress, Rubeus Hagrid: Grounds keeper, Silvanus Kettleburn: Care of Magical Creatures, Sybill Trelawney: Divination were all noticeably missing from the table.

Pomona Spout: Herbology, Head of Hufflepuff House. Filius Flitwick: Charms, Head of Ravenclaw. Septima Vector: Arithmancy. Severus Snape, Potions and Head of Slytherin. Aurora Sinistra: Astronomy, Poppy Pomfrey, Matron. Irma Pince, Librarian. Rolanda Hooch, flying instructor. These were the only familiar faces in the rather overly packed Head table.

"There are almost double the amount of places…" Draco whispered, paying no attention as the awestruck first-years entered the Great Hall as they all spoke amongst themselves. It wasn't just Harry's friends either, all tables were in heated whispers, even the Ravenclaw's. "And people…"

"We do have more classes?" Harry guessed, rather impressed with the new layout. They were all dressed in professional teacher apparel. Last year, they'd been dressed in their own clothes, which made it all hodgepodged.

"But double?" Pansy asked doubtfully, "I mean it's actually more than double if they're all professors," cheering and applauding when one of the first years was sorted into Slytherin.

"Oh, look, another Weasley," Draco sneered as Ginevra Weasley was sorted into 'Gryffindor' "No surprise there."

Harry sighed, he didn't understand the constant need to put people down. Or sneer and snarl at everyone, it was so, so tiring to observe. If you didn't like them, ignore them, it was as simple as that…if they could be ignored. It was especially cruel to judge someone for something beyond their control, like money.

"Almost there, only five more to go," Draco said, saying nothing more, aware of Harry's dislike of such things, the sign had told him more than he needed to know. Honestly, Harry was such a buzzkill sometimes, it was a good job he liked Harry.

Harry grinned at Draco proudly, well aware that this was as close to an apology that he'd get. Draco, however, blanched over Harry's shoulder, Harry curiously turned to face what had caused that look on his friends face only to startle himself. "Oh, boy," he muttered quietly.

Ginny Weasley was staring straight at Harry with an avid fanatical look on her face from her position sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Can I say anything I like now?" Draco asked slyly.

Harry laughed, a little strained, "It'll be fine," he said, she was just young, seeing Hogwarts for the first time, seeing someone she'd grown up knowing the name off…she'd be no different to everyone else…by the end of the week she'd be used to him and probably wouldn't notice him overly much.

"If you say so," Draco said dryly, cheering as the last student was sorted into Slytherin.

Voldemort watched over the students that was now in his care. Once the last of the students had been welcomed into their house, and sat comfortably on the table, he stood, he had a lot of introducing to do, and he'd rather do that before the students drove themselves into a food coma. "Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you all new and returning, back to Hogwarts, where the second through sixth year students will undergo immense changes which I am sure each and every one of you will accept gracefully and with understanding." Giving them all a look that suggested anything else would be unacceptable. "I am your new Headmaster and my name is Aurelius Adamos-Slytherin."

A polite round of applause from most of the students began and ended just as abruptly when Voldemort raised his hand silently demanding silence from them.

"I know you're all probably looking forward to the feast, so I shall introduce you to your professors and let the feast commence." Voldemort stated, and he was rather pleased with the turnout if he was entirely honest with himself.

"First up, Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin house, and his assistant and apprentice, Jackson Carrow," he begun the lengthily introductions. Going from one end of the table as he did the introductions, "Professor Silvanus Hunte who is taking over Care of Magic Creatures, and her assistant Timothy Pince."

Most of everyone applauded politely, there were scowls on quite a few of the Gryffindors and those loyal to Dumbledore.

"Professor Filius Flitwick, Master of Charms and Professor of Charms and Head of Ravenclaw House…and his teaching assistant a fellow Charms mistress, Caroline Evans, who is working to earn her teaching qualifications," Voldemort kept up, ignoring the applause, "Professor Christopher Harrelson, Wandless magic course, and his assistant Marcus Dolohov,"

"Another Death Eater," came an angry snapped retort from the Gryffindor table, anyone who knew that voice, knew it belonged to Ronald Weasley.

"Ron!" came the scandalised voice of his sister, flushing bright red at her brothers words and the attention he gleaned.

"Professor Ian Nott, History of magic, and his assistant, Theodora Nott," gesturing to the next set, "Professor Jerimiah Nemea Muggle studies and his assistant Marion Warren."

"Professor Bathsheda Babbling Ancient Runes, and her assistant Brian Babbling," Voldemort called, it's easier to get them onside when he gave them something they wanted, plus he was more than adequately suitable and qualified for the job. "Professor Septima Vector Arithmancy and her assistant Graham Goyle."

"Professor Thorfinn Rowle Defence Against the Dark Arts, and his assistant Samantha Crabbe." Voldemort almost regretted beginning this, he should have just left them to familiarise themselves with their professors during classes. "Professor William Willard, Divination, Aurora Sinistra, Astronomy,"

"Wonder why they're not getting assistants?" queried Pansy curiously.

"Irma Pince, librarian, Matron Pomfrey, our resident Medi-witch and professor of healing, and her assistant and apprentice, Kit Chen,"

"Professor of Transfiguration Corbin Yaxley, and his assistant Phineas Gibbon," Voldemort drawled, "Your very own flying instructor, Madam Rolanda Hooch,"

"The caretaker James Jugson, Ashley Avery, World Art Studies, her twin sister Amanda Avery, Art class," Voldemort stated, allowing the stilted applause, "Returning this year is Professor Marlon Mulciber for Ancient Studies and Professor Letisha Lansbury for Earth Magic and the music professor Tobias Budge. Professor Macnair for Alchemy." He paused here for a moment.

"Last but no means least, four extra core classes have been added to the curriculum, English, Numeracy, Science and Physical Education, you will be introduced to your professors later in the week. Now let the feast commence." They had quite natural difficulty getting a Portkey – after extensive Floo interviews he'd done – and only given them a few days warning. The Russian Minister wasn't rushing their orders, despite all the wonderful things they'd done for their country free of charge too.

Everyone sat there stunned, before quite naturally the Ravenclaws all began to excitedly talk about this newest turn of events. A few Muggle-borns dramatically groaned at the prospect, they'd thought they wouldn't have to do normal classes anymore, how wrong they were.

"Science?" Draco said, utterly baffled, a 'what the hell look' on his face. Completely baffled, so much so, that he didn't react slightly when the food made it's appearance.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy it," Harry said, patting Draco on the back with a big grin on his face.

Draco gave Harry a doubtful look that comment deserved.

"I wonder if we'll get a list of what classes we can take," Harry said, excitement thrumming through him.

"What on earth does physical education even mean?" Pansy screwed up her nose in dictate, very unladylike the heiress unimpressed.

Absolutely everyone in the Slytherin table all glanced at Harry who had just taken a bite to eat. Swallowing thickly, shuffling uncomfortably at so many eyes on him. They all knew he had grown up in the Muggle world…and they were most definitely Muggle classes.

"Um…physical education…is exercise, it helps keep your mind and body fit. Focused on your aim, hand to eye coordination…the only exercise we get is walking to classes and um…those that play quidditch." Harry explained.

"You mean the exercises you do?" Daphne queried.

"Sort of, like that, yes, but not quite, I do them for medical reasons, so I can do things everyone else can do, like run without getting exhausted and things of that sort." Harry explained, it wasn't what he would call fun.

"Does that mean you won't have to attend that class?" Draco questioned, "Or me for that matter since I'm on the Quidditch team?" brightening up at the prospect.

"That's something you'll need to ask your Head of House," Harry pointed out, "Professor Snape will know…" he didn't, he wasn't a professor and hadn't been there for the staff meetings that had been held before the school began again.

"He's got a point, the professor will probably be explaining everything," Blaise, "It's going to be a long night." He deduced, "I wonder if we're going straight to classes tomorrow."

"Who knows?" Theodore mused, "Hey, Harry, are you going to be able to go to classes this year? Like Astronomy," everyone had noticed that Flitwick would bring Harry up using the Floo Network. Some of the Gryffindors had been utterly distasteful towards it, complaining about how he was getting special attention because of who he was, as if they couldn't see just how dangerously sick he was. Although he looked a hundred times better now. Marcus had actually targeted them for that, on the downlow. Everyone liked Harry, it was impossible not to. Regardless of what they'd been raised to think. The fact they were to protect him too spoke volumes of the turn of the tide.

"Depends on what other classes I've had," Harry admitted, luckily he'd have a break before he needed to get up there. Astronomy was always held at night, naturally, so they could actually observe the stars and learn. "But I should."

They all continued to chat as they ate the delicious feast, which Harry found was actually a well balanced meal. The dessert had a much bigger selection of fruit than he'd ever seen at Hogwarts. It would seem that Voldemort was even taking their nutritional needs seriously, Dumbledore could learn a thing or two from him.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" Tracey asked, "And thank you for the cake, it came from Red Velvet Bakery didn't it?" it was a favourite amongst the elite.

"I did, thank you for the gift, and I'm glad you enjoyed it," Harry said, he wished he hadn't eaten so much of the cake, it had made him feel awful.

"You're welcome!" Tracey replied, as if she'd miss his birthday.

Before long Voldemort called for the prefects to lead the first years to their common rooms once every plate was gone from the tables. As predicted all of them were in food coma's, warm, full bellied, and tired, they definitely just wanted to sleep.

Unfortunately for them, it wasn't to be.

* * *

"Good evening, students," Filius said cheerfully as he gestured for the students to gather around the first years that were situated comfortably on the sofas. "Now I know you're all tired and some of you perhaps confused…so I'll be as quick as possible and let you off to bed!"

"How are we supposed to manage with four more core classes, professor Flitwick?" Penelope Clearwater questioned, exuding anxiety. "It's a lot of professors and classes!" almost double the normal amount of classes.

"Calm down," Filius reassured her, "Not all of them are mandatory, and the classes are only one hour long. You'll see when you get your timetable, and any classes you do wish to take can be added."

"Are the electives for third year still the same? I mean do we get to take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy earlier?" Harry asked, eager to know more.

"Yes, those elective age restrictions have been lifted, on a non-mandatory basis. You are allowed to take them earlier should you wish." Filius explained, pleased to see Harry again and that he looked much improved. "But be warned, that the strain can be immeasurable. Thirteen-year-old's can find it difficult without eleven-year-olds adding to the burden. Please, if you do not think you can cope…do not do so. for this is a trial basis, and if it doesn't work out…you would be spoiling it for future generations." It was why there were so many assistants now, to held with the workload and allow those with a Mastery focus on their actual Mastery for more than just a few months of the summer during the holidays.

"Yes, Professor!" chanted the Ravenclaws.

"Now you will not have class tomorrow, instead you'll be spending that time figuring out which classes you wish to take. All will be explained tomorrow morning, you'll get a time-table with all your mandatory classes, giving you a peek at what your workload will be like before electing to take any additional classes. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" they called out.

"Good, now off to bed with you," Filius ordered them. He himself, was rather excited for the new year, this new Headmaster…while had employed a few dubious named wizards and witches, they didn't have criminal records, he should know, he'd been the go between for the new Headmaster, Aurelius Adamos-Slytherin and Gringotts, to ensure the wellbeing of all the students. Each of them had a clean record, were more than qualified and quite frankly…it was beneficial for the students to have those qualified to teach. He'd seen who Albus would have employed next, Gilderoy Lockhart of all people. A fraud if he'd never seen one.

No, this was the best thing that could have ever happened to Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N – There we go! Can you think of anything that's missing from the chapter? Got to see a bit of changes at Hogwarts, but please know this isn't ever EVER going to be the focus of the story, so you won't see much of 'Harry at Hogwarts' the next chapter will probably be Christmas with the Lestrange's and of course a Sirius visit then a funny scene I have planned to kickstart something 😉 hahaha I'm thinking maybe a few scenes with the Wizengamot? Would you guys like that? Perhaps the first one with Harry's legislation being put forth? The reactions to that? OR would you prefer it not to be focused on the political aspect of it too much? Oh will we just have a few sentences about Dumbledore and McGonagall's trials and be done with it or would you like to see them written out? R&R please


	46. Chapter 46

The Contract

Chapter 46

* * *

Rabastan waited impatiently, it was the weekend, Saturday, which meant he would be escorted soon, to see his father, brother and his 'betrothed'. The picture he had of his father and Harry was safely ensconced in one of his favourite books, the very first Rune book that Harry had gifted him. It was by no means the most cherished possession, not like the globe that had given him so much lightness and kept the dementors away, or even the runes he'd crafted into an onyx stone from his rune crafting kit, to clean his cell. Another Rune even enabled his cell to smell like sandalwood and pomegranate or orange hell he was convinced he'd even smelt coffee at one point. It washed away the stench of the water and the damp.

As betrothed gifts, they could not take them from him, the dozens or so throw he'd been gifted with ensured he slept easily and comfortably, like on a cloud. The Slytherin one though, he slept wrapped around himself, he cared little that it was the oldest one, or that it was a little frayed or dirty.

Rabastan observed the photo, his father was happy, and Harry…well, he was going to turn into a stunningly handsome young man. Carriers tended to be lithe, more androgynous in appearance. He wondered if that was going to be the case for Harry, who looked a lot like Dorea Black-Potter. He was almost envious really, of who actually received Harry's regard enough to allow a marriage between the two houses. Whoever he chose…would find themselves on the receiving end of the Lestranges. To ensure he or she was worthy of Harry's regard.

He wished it was him, he had never cared much for a possible marriage, he hadn't been the heir so it hadn't been as important that he marry. Now though? The idea of marrying Harry…was perfect. A most fortuitous union, beautiful, intelligent, powerful, extremely rich and a carrier…what more could anyone want out of a marriage? Love, yes, but Rabastan could easily love Harry…too easily, in fact, because he on some level already did.

Although not yet in the way you love a partner, the love was...gratitude, fondness, excitement to see him, perhaps not love…but he did adore the boy. He was so cunning, intelligent, unafraid, and so very thoughtful.

Still he wanted.

He did wonder if it was just gratitude bringing it on. After all, he had been alone for so long, an entire decade before Harry came into their lives like a whirlwind and changing everything…making their lives better. Sighing softly, he brushed his thumb against the image, before closing the book and sliding in at the back of the books immediately out of sight. If someone wanted to search for anything, they'd have to dig deep.

He'd just righted himself when the door began to swing open, and the guard opened the door. Rabastan smirked when he noticed it was one of theirs today again. Standing he made his way over, waiting until the door was closed and locked before following him towards his brother's cell, which was promptly opened, the 'guard' kept up the appearance of doing his job, wand still out, but it was clearly only half-hearted at best.

They really should have taken control of the prison sooner.

It didn't take long at all before they were deposited in the meeting room, with paper cups filled with hot chocolate. Which were promptly discarded outside of the prison walls by Rodolphus with a grimace. The bars apart enough so that it was easy to throw the small cups away.

"You doing okay?" Rabastan asked, as he sat down.

"Yes," Rodolphus stated, staring out the window, "We'll soon be out of here." he could scarcely wait for that day. Part of him hated having to wait, hated that Harry had gotten his way and trying to legally get them out. It was just the desperate part talking, the rest of him knew logically it was for the best. Freedom wouldn't be real unless they were actually freed from the prison. He knew they'd remain hidden, coming out in the dead of the night, constantly looking over their shoulders in case they were caught.

"Yes, we will," Rabastan agreed, "Doesn't look like they're making progress on getting everyone re-tried." Their father would have informed them thusly if there had been progress on that front.

"Hopefully it will happen," Rodolphus murmured, turning back around and claiming his seat, just as the doors opened and their father and Harry came in, clutching the customary cardboard box filled with the usual goodies for Rabastan.

Both brothers immediately stood, accepting hugs from their father, relishing contact with another human being. Week after week it didn't get any older, they were so grateful for it, for both of them being there.

Harry busily got everything out, giving them a large plate of food, nobody cared that it was technically a 'dinner' meal when it was only breakfast.

"How's the food been?" Corvus asked, eventually withdrawing and taking his seat, his sons followed his example. "Or has it not begun to change yet?" another small win, proper meals were now required three times a day.

"Nothing yet," Rabastan shook his head, immediately scooting the food closer to himself, and beginning to eat, almost moaning in delight.

"Another law changed?" Rodolphus questioned, as he too dug into the food with gusto.

"I passed my first law!" Harry said, almost wiggling in sheer delight, despite his face not changing all that drastically, but it was practically a beam for Harry.

"What were the reactions?" Rodolphus asked, smirking wryly. "Who did you choose?" he asked both questions while his mouth was empty before digging in again waiting for a reply. He would never take food for granted again, not even a decade down the line, this he swore vehemently.

Corvus gestured for Harry to answer, seeing how excited he was about it. Eyes gleaming in merriment, Harry loved coming here to see the boys. He was grateful that the Dementors presence had diminished, he disliked seeing Harry become a little withdrawn like he had during the first few months of visits even after relaxing in Rabastan and Rodolphus' presence.

"I chose Lord Abbott!" Harry said eagerly.

"Our lawyer?" Rabastan quirked his brow in surprise, "Okay, I didn't expect that…but now that I think about it, it's a good choice." Abbott's were seen as neutral or light, despite the fact they were leaning towards the dark but still technically 'neutral' so to speak. As a lawyer he had to be unbiased anyway, so, yes, quite the perfect fit.

"Yes, it was indeed a perfect choice," Corvus agreed, "Naturally not against signing the contract, after ensuring that it would not effect any he'd already signed." As a lawyer he had many contracts he'd signed over the years, secrecy ones primarily.

Harry smiled, a genuine one that slipped into a grin, at the praise. While not directed at him specifically it was aimed at his actions.

"There we a lot of surprise at Harry's choice, mostly because there's been no known association between the House of Potter or Abbott." Corvus revealed, vividly recalling the wizengamot meeting where it had been revealed that the seats of the House of Potter were no longer in stasis, but would once again play a part in wizarding politics. "I believe the fact they're being used at all, and not someone named Dumbledore or Dumbledore approved got to some of them."

"When word gets back to Dumbledore…I bet he'll think I'm betrothed to Hannah," Harry said grinning just imagining Dumbledore running around trying to impress the Abbott's or manipulate Hannah in order to get to him.

Corvus startled at that, "Yes," he agreed slowly, "You're quite right…he will." He hadn't thought of that at all, it's perhaps where Antonio's reluctance had stemmed from. As short as that reluctance had been, he quite frankly hadn't thought much of it at the time. It wasn't something easily undertaken, especially with his own house to run, but Helena had done a wonderful job while Antonio was incapacitated. The attack that had still gone unanswered, Antonio did not recall who attacked him, regretfully.

"It was in the newspaper, the public found out a day later," Harry commented, in the politic section of the newspaper. "Everyone should assume it's because of Sirius…even Sirius think's it's because of him." he added somewhat sheepishly, and he hadn't corrected him on that front. He was primarily doing it for Rodolphus and Rabastan…but for everyone else who was having to suffer in Azkaban. It was inhumane, they didn't even treat animals or magical creatures that way, so how dare they think it's okay to treat wizards and witches thusly?

"Someone spilled the beans?" Rodolphus frowned, tone dark, a leak in the goddamned wizengamot?

"More likely someone just waiting for anything related to Harry Potter to talk about, remember clerks will have placed the laws in the archives." Corvus said, "Nobody would be stupid enough to reveal this, it isn't worth their position. It wasn't anything ground-breaking or too big too keep quiet about."

"Perhaps," Rodolphus mused thoughtfully, drinking from the travel goblet, pumpkin juice today. "Might be worth looking into."

"There are more important things to oversee," Corvus disagreed, which was true enough, they were trying to narrow down Dumbledore's favoured within Azkaban, they needed to get rid of them. Lest they accidentally see something which Corvus definitely didn't want them to see. if any of them saw Harry with him and visiting his sons…things could get very complicated. Not that they had to worry about Dumbledore himself…he wasn't going anywhere and quite frankly his reputation had taken a severe beating. That's not to say he didn't have a lot of loyal people just waiting in the wings, he did, which was why they had to be cautious.

"I don't mind that they know," Harry reassured Rodolphus, "I…it's just something I'm going to have to get used to. hopefully now with me in the magical world and not unknown to everyone they might grow bored…" him not being in the magical world sort of made him a legend, mythical, they assumed they knew what and who he was. Now they knew who he was, and yes, he hoped the fascination would fade in time. Part of him knew it was a fools hope, that they'd always want to know everything about him…but he could hope couldn't he? One day when he was older and they knew everything they'd definitely want nothing to do with him though. By then he'd be safe from anyone wishing to use him.

Rodolphus and Rabastan snorted blatantly at that hope, knowing it was never going to happen, just like Harry. Rodolphus just gave him a wry look, his optimism was inspiring really, but not going to happen. He was fond of the kid, he was smart, and he respected that, but that was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard…he got why though, and he would protect him the best he could for the rest of his goddamned life for this kindness he'd shown him this past year.

"Too bad we're not near Dumbledore's cell, would be amusing to see or hear the reaction," Rabastan chuckled in bitter amusement. "Anything on his trial date yet?"

"Two weeks," Corvus informed them "Minerva McGonagall has already been to court."

"How long did she get?" Rodolphus questioned, before asking, "What exactly did she get imprisoned for anyway?" realizing he hadn't asked, back then he'd just been amused with the knowledge that Dumbledore and McGonagall had been arrested and ultimately transported to Azkaban prison. She was frankly insignificant, he didn't care about her at all, and if not for her being brought up into the conversation…she was forgettable.

"It's considered time served for obstruction of justice," Corvus easily explained, "She was in Azkaban for…let me see, a few months after Halloween," Mostly muttering to himself while he calculated. "Nine months almost she's been in Azkaban awaiting trial. Dereliction of duty, she won't be gaining a teaching job again, not even as a Transfiguration Mistress to an apprentice, she's been all but struck of the list. She's quite lucky she can consider herself a Mistress of Transfiguration. She's just not allowed to teach in any capacity." Which was how most 'Masters' or 'Mistresses' continued their legacies, and considering she'd devoted her entire life to teaching…he did feel a little bit of sympathy for the witch, but it was no means a great deal of it. She'd thrown in her lot with Dumbledore and was now paying a very hefty price indeed.

"The Aurors didn't press charges?" Rodolphus wondered, he wouldn't have been that generous.

"They elected not to do so," Corvus confirmed what they already suspected, "She didn't hurt anyone, so she would have been lucky to get an additional month on her already served sentence."

"She's lucky then," Rodolphus grunted, "Thank you," he added to Harry when the teen slid over a cup of warm coffee to him, Rabastan and his father received the same. Harry, it smelt like, had orange juice instead.

"How did you like the changes at the school?" Rabastan quired, aware that the Dark Lord was taking over the school and had no doubt made numerous changes.

Harry perked up at that, "You can take Runes, Arithmancy and Divination early!" entirely enthusiastic about the new changes. "It's only once a week, but it's something…Professor Babbling is amazing, she's very surprised by how advanced I was and offered to tutor me so that I don't 'lose that passion' because of how far ahead I am and she doesn't want me to be bored. I'm not the only one that's ahead, seven people in the class are ahead too. Although, we're mostly being taught by her son, Brian she did oversee the class."

"You're taking Divination?" Rodolphus snorted, the class was pathetic.

Harry vigorously shook his head, "No, I have no interest in reading tea leaves, I don't think I'd be very good at it."

"Hardly anyone has the gift," Rodolphus admitted. "Very rare, and those that do hardly broadcast it."

"We've got four core Muggle classes, science, Numeracy, English and P.E," Harry continued on, "Everyone's reactions is funny," grinning widely, "Draco doesn't like it at all."

"Why's that?" Rabastan asked, "Too Muggle for his tastes?" he doubted he would have been impressed either.

"No, because for once those Muggle raised are way advanced, but they're interested, especially in how Muggles can learn their family tree and where they come from just by a drop of blood…" Harry told them, "It's nice too that in English we're learning how to use quills as well, it would have been nice if that had been available in first year…" which was true enough, it had been rather difficult for him to get used to using a quill.

"We can do it quicker," Rodolphus said, almost defensively.

"We're going to learn how to do both," Harry commented, "It's going to be so much fun, this way people will be able to find out who they're related to. Like when I found out that I'm related to Slytherin through both sides of my family. It's going to be an interesting few months."

"He really put Muggle classes in Hogwarts?" Rabastan said, still dazed.

"Yes, and we learn to compare, you should have seen Draco's reaction to learning how Muggles weapons and how they work, Miss Warren, the Muggle Studies teacher sure is beginning with the interesting facts." Harry laughed softly, shaking his head fondly. "I really like the changes….especially to history of magic…for the first time no goblin wars!"

"What did you learn?" Corvus questioned, nabbing a biscuit from the packet which his son had put in the middle for everyone to help themselves.

"We're learning about the war with Grindelwald, at the end of the term we're going to have a big debate and a essay on it, they didn't say on what specifically though," Harry admitted, pouting, he would have had liked to have gotten a head start.

"You're not finding it too difficult?" Rabastan, normally Harry's education was done in pretty much a single room, to go from that to going to classes again could be pretty tough.

"It's not too bad," Harry said slowly, he didn't want to sound like he was complaining at all.

"But you're finding it difficult?" Corvus prodded him into answering.

"It's just a little exhausting, like exercising too much, but I'll get used to it," Harry insisted, "The potions make sure I don't hurt for too long."

"And you're sleeping well?" Corvus asked, he would need to ask Harry this more often, instead of just assuming he was. He was clearly finding it exhausting…and he hadn't had a clue, despite the fact he was conversing with Harry nearly on a daily basis through the two-way journal.

"Really well," Harry promised, the exhaustion meant that he was out like a light after curfew, "My timetable is full, but it's really fun, I really like the Art classes…"

"What classes are available for the third years and up?" Rodolphus wondering if there were any, he was interesting in seeing how Hogwarts would change with all these classes.

"Oh, Wandless class, um…Alchemy, oh, there's a few more, I just can't remember the names, Dark Arts class is a fifth year elective." Harry said, brow furrowed as he tried to remember all the new classes, which was worse than trying to memorise all the names of the new teachers. "For the most part it's been fun."

"Nobody giving you any problems?" Rabastan asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't being bullied, intelligence was always seen as something to bully people about. The Ravenclaw's weren't too badly bothered, at least they weren't when he was at school.

"Well…" Harry said, trailing off, wondering whether to say anything.

"Harry?" Corvus asked his tone becoming firmer, turning to face the teen entirely, dismayed that Harry did not feel as though he could come to him. He had thought that Harry would always turn to him, thought he had made it so that Harry felt he could. He wanted to demand that Harry not feel like he couldn't say anything to him, but he knew he would have to word it differently. "Nothing you say will ever leave this room unless you wish it, just remember that," Corvus said eventually. Hoping that would be enough. "Not that we need to be in here for you to tell me anything you like, nothing is inconsequential, I assure you."

"It's nothing bad, not really…I mean it's just…silly," Harry sighed, "There was a boy, in Gryffindor he was following me around taking pictures, he's a Muggle born, and had read all about me."

"Taking pictures and following you around is not acceptable behaviour, you have every right to be annoyed," Rabastan stated seriously before his father could open his mouth, "If the behaviour isn't curbed it could become problematic. Have you told any of the teachers?"

"I spoke to him about it, I told him what he was doing was illegal and that if he wasn't careful he could get in big trouble, maybe even sued." Harry explained, "I wasn't harsh with him, I even took a picture with him after we spoke, he promised to stop."

"And has he?" Corvus asked, eyes gleaming, if he didn't, well, he would just have to inform Tom to keep a look out and ensure the boy did indeed learn to leave Harry alone.

"It was only yesterday, so I don't know if he'll listen," Harry said, "It was more of a minor annoyance than any real bother, he was just excited. I just didn't like it, it made me feel very uncomfortable, especially since I couldn't run and hide when he was nearby." He wasn't fast enough for anything like that.

"And you shouldn't put up with anything that makes you uncomfortable," Rodolphus grunted, "What's his name?"

Corvus nodded, wishing to know that himself.

"Colin Creevy," Harry answered, "But I'm hoping that he will understand and stop it,"

Corvus made a mental note of the name, and he'd ask Tom to keep an eye out, apparently Harry wasn't being entirely honest with him. Either that or he would need to ask questions more, instead of just the single time he did during their conversations. "You'll let me know if he doesn't desist?"

"I promise," Harry said nodding his head in agreement. "I didn't want to bother you about it, not before I found out whether I could sort it out myself." He told Corvus, seeing his slight disappointment that he hadn't confided in him.

"I know, I know how independent you are, Harry, but I would have…very much preferred to know that something was bothering you. Not just big things but small ones too, no matter what it is, and even if you didn't want my interference. It's what having family and friends is all about…sharing." Corvus said, chiding him softly, but having what was best for him at heart. He could barely believe how much he'd grown to care for the boy, but he had, and he had no qualms about proving it.

"He wasn't the only one…" Harry said, straightening up, deciding to tell him everything, he didn't want him finding out later and being even more disappointed.

"Oh?" Corvus queried, unfortunately, that sort of thing was going to be quite common, even if he wished it wouldn't be. Harry was seen and regarded as a public figure, sooner or later they'd push him too far and he would fight back, but until he was older it was best to let the adults around him handle it. It's what they were there for, and he would make sure that was understood.

"A girl, another Gryffindor, her name is Ginevra Weasley, but everyone calls her Ginny," Harry said, and three simultaneous grimaces spread across the Lestrange's face in disgust.

Harry blinked at them in amusement and a little bafflement.

"It's very offensive to the purebloods who struggle to have children…when the ones who cannot afford it, flaunt as many children as they can in people's faces." Corvus grimaced, that wasn't the only reason they were hated, but it was one of the reasons over all. "Plus, the parents are…very offensive," one loud and very abrasive and the other didn't deserve to the title 'patriarch' of the Weasley family, he followed that banshee of a wife around like a puppy.

"I doubt she'd taking pictures of you, her family couldn't afford to buy a camera let alone develop the film," Rodolphus sneered, his disgust for the Weasley's obvious.

Harry wanted to tell Rodolphus that the lack of money didn't make them any less than them. That they were being too proud, but he didn't think that the money was the real problem between the two families. Nor did he suspect it had anything to do with what side they were on. He'd heard Corvus speak highly of people from Neutral or light orientated families so yeah, he reckoned it wasn't just that.

"What is she doing exactly?" Rabastan demanded to know, fury slavering up his spine, why wasn't anyone helping him that he had to take care of two sons-of-bitches that were annoying him? Where was Draco when this was happening or Daphne? They were supposed to be his friends?

"When we aren't in classes, she's always nearby and always, always staring at me, its kind of creepy," Harry said, "Even during meals, I swear she's found a way to get my timetable…or I just have the worst luck…she's always nearby. I approached her a few times and asked her what she wanted, but she just went really, really red and stuttered before running away."

Rodolphus chuckled, "Someone has a crush,"

Rabastan tightened his hand into a fist under the table, struggling to contain his emotions.

"Eleven-years-old is a bit young to a crush," Corvus admitted concerned, "It sounds harmless enough, but you will have to watch it doesn't become more problematic in future." Little crushes tended to fade, Harry would more than likely be the recipient of many in the coming years.

"Tell her you've got a betrothed," Rabastan stated, "That will take care of her annoying you."

Harry blinked, "But all anyone needs to do is look at my hand to know that," he pointed out, "Doesn't everyone already know?" it was like an open secret.

"Not necessary," Rodolphus snorted, "I doubt the Weasleys can afford the newspaper." Even he knew he was being disingenuous, but he did detest the Weasleys. They were loud overbearing insults to magic really.

Corvus gave his son an exasperatedly amused look, "It could be the simple reason that she has not noticed your betrothal ring, and perhaps she doesn't read the newspaper, a lot of children don't care for the news, and these two here would probably not have read the newspapers if I didn't ask that they did, especially the political section."

"Yes we would have," Rabastan said in all seriousness, waiting until his father was giving him 'who are you kidding' look, "The cartoon section is quite riveting," his poker face still on.

Harry burst out laughing, that was one of his guilty pleasures, he love the little serial cartoon section in the Daily prophet. He liked to try and read it every day to keep up with it, not often until night-time, since Corvus liked the crossword section. "Me too," Harry crowed delightedly.

Corvus didn't even pretend to keep his amusement at bay.

After a few moments of respectable silence, "Who replaced McGonagall?" Rodolphus spoke, changing the subject in absent curiosity, as he napped chocolate out of the box.

"Professor Corbin Yaxley, but we are taught by Mr. Gibbon, the assistants seem to be dealing with the lower years…leaving those with the Masters in their subjects to teach the higher years." Harry explained, "But the Deputy Headmaster isn't a teacher, his sole duty seems to be the Deputy headmastership. His name is Eamon Callen."

"Yes, he does not wish for any one teacher to have too much on their plate, and the board of governors have agreed. No professor is allowed to have more than two active duties. Preventing such an occurrence like Minerva McGonagall happening again, between teaching Transfiguration and being Deputy she did not have time for her Head of House duties according to all the staff spoken to in regards to her duties, more in defence of why she dropped the ball with the Grangers." Corvus said dryly, finding it a pathetic excuse, the students should come first, whether they were Gryffindors or not.

"Who really cares about the Grangers?" Rodolphus said, curling his lip.

"She's a witch, she deserves her Head of House to care," Harry commented, not one for allowing the Lestrange's prejudice affect him. "And I can't believe you're making me have to defend her." He grumbled, although very grateful he no longer had to put up with her in his classes that's for certain, the few she had been in anyway.

Rodolphus let out a bark of laughter, genuinely amused, the teen honestly was a conundrum, it was clear he couldn't stand Granger but still went out of his way to defend her. Was it the same for them? Did he feel the need to defend anyone against any injustice? He'd make a good lawyer if that was what he still wanted to do. He reckoned Harry might end up going down the Ancient Runes path.

It was annoying, that sympathy, that conviction…but that's what had led Harry here, to helping them, helping his brother…what he respected about the teen. So, he couldn't bring himself to actually be annoyed.

"Oh, I'm drawing up a new piece of legislation!" Harry said, just remembering.

"I'm not sure there's anything more that can be done…" Rabastan commented utterly amazed with Harry's energy and persistent relentlessness. The dementors were only allowed in their vicinity a few hours each day…the prison had been spruced up, they had actual showers, new clothes, the prisoners were allowed visitors, quite frankly what was left?

"Oh, no it's not for the prison, its to get all of you a trial," Harry said, "I've been in contact with the Goblins at Gringotts to get information on cases that are similar, and I've got a few dozen. The more proof I have the greater chance I have of getting the wizengamot to agree." Turning to Corvus, "I'll send it all to you or give you at the Christmas holidays." He promised.

"A few dozen? How much did that cost you?" Corvus asked quietly alarmed, the goblins could be extremely greedy, even if they did seem to be rather fond of Harry.

"It doesn't matter, it will be worth it if they get out," Harry argued, money didn't mean anything.

Corvus narrowed his eyes, he would need to sneak peek into the Potter folio to find out, it would be a recent transaction. No, he couldn't intrude on Harry's privacy, no matter how much he desired to return the money. He'd ask to see during one of their lessons, that way he wouldn't be betraying Harry's trust. He didn't want to see Harry's face if he betrayed him in any manner.

"You're forgetting one of the most fundamental parts…we are guilty, our wands, our words are all it would take." Rodolphus sighed, that had never really been discussed overly much…at least he couldn't remember but there was a lot he couldn't remember about the beginning.

"Corvus can hire someone to wipe your wands, and I know…how to get around the truth, and you'll be able to do it after imbibing Veritaserum and will then assume you're innocent. I just…need to talk to Voldemort about it a little more…he said it was a good idea." Harry said, quite frankly he couldn't wait to see if it would work.

"What exactly do you intend to do?" Rodolphus asked alarmed.

"If you don't trust me…at least trust Voldemort," Harry pointed out, slightly disheartened but not surprised that he wasn't that he was being doubted. He knew his age would be a disadvantage for a while, but he'd prove to them all just how smart he was.

"I do trust you," Rodolphus answered, only after seeing the glare on his fathers face. "I also trust the Dark Lord, I just…find it hard to believe that I'm that one step closer to getting out of here…with my freedom intact." It was worth it, to see Harry perk up and that steadfast determination. His brother probably did trust Harry more than him, but it hadn't been a placation that he trusted the Dark Lord, because he did. With his life.

* * *

Next one will be Dumbledore's trial when I can remember what he's been actually arrested for (I know all over again as if EHTS wasn't bad enough having to go over I so need to remember to list the charges and not just put 'Arrested' on the documents LMAO! and then Christmas and more about the Ministry and Harry and the Dark Lord's plans! I'm afraid it's going to be a few more chapters before my funny comes along :P then again just because I think it will be funny doesnt mean you'll all find it funny ;) hehe regardless i'm going to enjoy writing it hehe well, I hope it was worth the wait and you're still enjoying it! Anything in particular you want to see or know? Will Tom unleash the basilisk to get rid of anyone? Or will it be taken with him when he leaves Hogwarts? WIll he end up wanting to stay? and remain Headmaster of Hogwarts? R&R please


End file.
